Orgullo Uchiha
by blackcirce
Summary: ¿Cómo hubiera sido la historia si Hinata fuera hermana gemela de Shisui, hija de un Uchiha y una Uzumaki? ¿Si Naruto fuera su primo y Sasuke no fuera el único Uchiha? ¿Y si Shisui, Itachi e Hinata fueran prodigios? La Hinata que muchos deseamos, fuerte.
1. La voluntad de fuego

**CAPÍTULO EDITADO & REVISADO**

**Sumario: **¿Cómo sería la historia si Hinata hubiera sido la hermana gemela de Shisui Uchiha, hija de un Uchiha y una Uzumaki? ¿Qué pasaría si Naruto e Hinata fueran primos y si Sasuke no fuera el último Uchiha? ¿Qué habría pasado si Hinata, Shisui e Itachi fueran los tres prodigios? El resultado, la Hinata fuerte que la mayoría deseamos.

_Las parejas están por definir pero no será un NarutoHinata o HinataHarem (el título podría causar confusión). La historia sigue el curso de Naruto solamente cambia la personalidad de Hinata (más fuerte) y su apellido, Uchiha, con lo que todo eso conlleva. Más adelante aclararé otras cuestiones._

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 - La voluntad de fuego.<strong>

Tres niños se encontraban sentados en el jardín trasero del gran complejo Uchiha. A pesar de tener solamente 6 años, estaban callados mientras veían los árboles mecerse a su alrededor. Ese mediodía, Mikoto Uchiha había roto aguas y había sido llevada de inmediato al hospital, dejando a los tres niños cuidarse solos. Únicamente uno de los tres era hijo suyo, Itachi, pero todos ellos eran Uchiha.

El niño de la izquierda tenía el cabello corto y despeinado, su joven rostro era pálido y sus ojos, negros, estaban enmarcados por una línea oscura que parecía llegarle hasta la sien. A su lado, una niña con semejante estructura ósea le quitaba los pétalos a un girasol. Tenía la cara ovalada y unos pómulos aristocráticos; su cabello lacio le rozaba gentilmente los hombros y era de color azabache, como ocurría en todos los demás miembros del clan Uchiha.

La única anomalía que la distinguía del resto del clan y de los otros dos niños era el color de sus ojos, un color violeta oscuro que había heredado de su madre. Por último, Itachi, el heredero del clan Uchiha, cuyo cabello era largo, negro y lacio, sujeto en una coleta. Tenía los ojos del color de la noche cerrada y una tez blanca; dos marcas diagonales que se originaban de sus ojos como dos ojeras muy marcadas.

A lo lejos, unos pasos se escucharon acercándose al trío. Una mujer de avanzada edad los había visto desde la calle, era la abuela de Itachi, su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño en su nuca, dejando ver el símbolo del clan en su espalda; un abanico con la parte superior roja y parte inferior blanca.

"¿Qué hacéis aquí? Mikoto llegará muy pronto, debéis entrar dentro, todo el clan visitará hoy esta casa", les dijo mientras se ponía las manos en las caderas. Miró las ropas manchadas de tierra y las rodillas peladas y sacudió la cabeza, "Shisui, Hinata, vuestros padres están esperando en casa. Será mejor que os cambies de ropa y os curéis esas heridas. Itachi ya sabes que hacer".

Asintió una vez con la cabeza y luego los dejó solos.

"Tengo que irme, mis padres deben estar a punto de llegar", pronunció el niño, levantándose. Alzó una mano en señal de despedida y entró dentro de la gran casa Uchiha.

Hinata abrió la boca, "Debe estar muy emocionado por ver a su nuevo hermano por primera vez".

"Claro que sí, estoy seguro que Itachi piensa que con un hermano como Sasuke su padre dejará de presionarle constantemente para que entrene aún más", dijo Shisui tendiendo una mano a su hermana.

"Pues yo estoy segura que eso no pasará a no ser que Sasuke sea un prodigio igual que Itachi, y eso lo sabemos los tres".

Ambos salieron caminando del complejo tranquilamente calle abajo. Aquellos que pasaban asentían con la cabeza a dos de los prodigios Uchiha, maravillados. Todos ellos habían puesto las esperanzas del clan en los tres genios; parecían aguardar algo. Esto a veces sorprendía a Hinata pues ninguno de los tres había logrado activar el Sharingan; sabía que estaban cerca de conseguirlo así que no le dio importancia durante años y se dedicó a progresar con sus habilidades como taijutsu, ninjutsu, lucha con armas y fuinjutsu. De nada le valía tener el Sharingan si no sabía defenderse sin él. Los ojos, después de todo, pueden ser robados o incluso cegados.

"Aquí estáis, pensé que debía ir a buscaros", gritó una voz desde el domicilio.

Ambos niños pararon en la puerta; arriba observaron el símbolo del clan Uchiha y al lado una espiral de color roja, el símbolo del clan Uzumaki. De repente la puerta se abrió de un golpe y allí apareció Kumida Uchiha, antes Uzumaki. Tenía el cabello rojo como el fuego y atado en una coleta en lo alto de su cabeza, aun así, le caía de manera lacia hasta sus caderas. Su flequillo estaba cogido en la sien por dos pinzas de color negro, tapando parcialmente ambos lados de la frente. Sus ojos eran de un violeta claro, refulgentes de felicidad.

"¡Mira quién está aquí!", pronunció otra voz, sonando alegre "Hacía tanto que no veía a mis queridos sobrinos".

Otra mujer se reunió alrededor de los niños. Tenía también el mismo tono y longitud de cabello; ambas mujeres eran casi idénticas, no se podía equivocar uno diciendo que eran familia. Llevaba el pelo suelo y cogido en el lado izquierdo de su rostro. La única diferencia entre ambas era la altura, Kumida siendo más alta, y los ojos gris violeta de Kushina Namikaze, antes Uzumaki.

"Mi hermana tendrá que decirme que os da para comer, ¡estáis tan grandes ya!" exclamó Kushina, mientras intentaba abrazar a ambos sobrinos a la vez con su barriga de embaraza en medio. Kumida rio, llevándose las manos a la boca.

"Va, cambios de ropa y luego os curaré esas heridas", pronunció finalmente la madre.

Shisui e Hinata se deshicieron de su excéntrica tía y corrieron a prisa a su habitación. Se miraron a los ojos una vez cerraron la puerta y luego suspiraron irremediablemente.

"Hemos salido a papá", entonó Shisui.

"No lo sé con seguridad, hay veces que eres igual de raro que mamá y tía Kushina", rio Hinata, esquivando un cojín e ignorando un "¡Oi!" de su hermano gemelo.

Cogió el primer kimono y la ropa interior que vio, de color violeta oscuro y con el símbolo del clan, y se apresuró en llegar la primera al baño, cerrando de un portazo y poniendo el seguro. Shisui pegó un puñetazo un segundo después, maldiciendo.

"Mamá debería lavarte esa boca", gritó Hinata.

"¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si estás tú en el baño, idiota?" chilló Shisui.

La pequeña sacudió la cabeza y se metió en la ducha, tardó poco pues sabía que su hermano odiaba esperar. Cogió una toalla y se secó aprisa, se vistió y luego procedió a secarse el cabello. Era extraño como alrededor de Shisui, de su madre y de su tía era capaz de comportarse de forma tan contraria a lo que es ser un Uchiha. Hinata llevaba el peso del clan con una dignidad silenciosa, como hacía Itachi, pero Shisui raramente se dejaba presionar por la familia Uchiha, prefiriendo actuar como un Uzumaki; alegre y abierto. No obstante, Hinata sabía que Shisui era muy inteligente y habilidoso, capaz de tomar en serio la situación si así lo requería. Todo un genio.

El clan ya había puesto sus esperanzas en la próxima generación. Los hermanos sabían que si fracasaban expresamente el clan los tildaría de débiles pero si conseguían ser fuertes y vivir el nombre Uchiha, el clan intentaría usarlos y cada vez les pedirían más. No había que ser un prodigio para saberlo, pero sí que había que ser un genio para saberlo con 6 años. Así fue como decidieron, junto con Itachi, hacerse fuertes para poder decidir sobre su futuro ellos mismos.

"Ya era hora", gruñó Shisui, metiéndose en el baño y cerrando la puerta.

Hinata sacudió de nuevo la cabeza y se sentó en la cama. Desde siempre los gemelos habían estado juntos; habían nacido separados por minutos, habían dormido en la misma cuna, habían entrenado juntos, habían dormido en la misma habitación… A pesar de la voluntad de su padre, Akuma Uchiha, su madre Kumida era lo suficientemente obstinada (o, mejor dicho, aterradora) como para salirse con la suya y dejar que los hermanos estuvieran juntos.

"¡Daros prisa, niños, Mikoto ya está aquí!" gritó una voz en lo profundo de la casa.

"Espero que no nos hagan hacer de canguros, no tengo ganas de cambiar pañales" dijo Shisui, saliendo del baño con el cabello húmedo.

Hinata levantó los hombros rápidamente y le cogió de la mano. Vieron a Fugaku Uchiha adentrarse en la casa principal de los Uchiha, sosteniendo un bulto rodeado por una manta azul. De repente apareció una cortina de pelo rojo y fueron arrastrados a toda prisa hasta donde esperaba Itachi, vestido con una yukata negra y pantalones azules.

"¿No es una monada?" cuchicheó Kumida a Kushina, mirando atentamente a Sasuke, que estaba ahora en los brazos de su hermano pero siendo vigilado muy de cerca por su tío Uruchi.

"No sé si estoy preparada para tener al mío" gimió Kushina, tocándose su protuberante estómago como si en cualquier momento el bebé fuera a aparecer.

No obstante, mirando de cerca su expresión, Hinata vio en sus ojos verdadero terror. No por el parto, no por su hijo, Hinata no sabía por qué pero su tía Kushina estaba aterrorizada. Miró de reojo a Shisui y éste le levantó una ceja. Por lo visto él también lo había apreciado. Kumida observó a su hermana y luego sonrió; sin lugar a dudas ella sabía lo que preocupaba a la joven Namikaze. Hinata se encogió de hombros mentalmente, pensando enterarse tarde o temprano. De repente Shisui vio un destello rojo, giró aprisa la cabeza y abrió la boca viendo los ojos de Itachi.

"¡Itachi, has despertado el Sharingan!" gritó apuntando con su dedo a los ojos de su amigo, como si no se lo creyera.

Todos los demás miraron atónitos al joven Uchiha de 6 años casi recién cumplidos y entonces apareció Fugaku. Miró a Sasuke, miró a Uruchi y, finalmente, miró los ojos de su primogénito. Eran rojos en el iris y su pupila era negra, un asta se encontraba en la parte inferior del iris, de color negra a juego con los colores Uchiha. El líder del clan Uchiha pestañeó un par de veces como para librarse del embrujo y dio un par de zancadas para poner la mano en el hombro de su hijo Itachi.

"¡Felicidades!" dijo Hinata, sorprendida.

"¡Solo faltáis vosotros dos!" exclamó Kumida, sonriente.

Kumida sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes que sus hijos activaran su propio Sharingan. De repente sintió una presión en su garganta al pensar que sus hijos dejarían de entrenar en casa y pronto estarían apuntados en la academia. Kumida no era un genio pero era suficientemente inteligente como para que la gente se equivocara en juzgarla; sabía que tanto Shisui como Hinata iban a cargar con las expectativas de la familia Uchiha y, quizá algo egoísta de su parte, con las de su familia también.

Lo que tenía claro Kumida era que sus hijos iban a recibir el entrenamiento de fuinjutsu que recibió ella con su hermana Kushina, una especialidad del clan Uzumaki junto con el chacra especial que habían recibido tanto Shisui como Hinata. La primera vez que comprendió que sus hijos habían heredado algo más de ella que el 50% de genes fue cuando Hikari y Hiashi Hyuuga fueron a visitarla poco después del parto. Cuando detectaron algo extraño en el chacra de los bebés ambos Hyuuga ofrecieron ver con su dojutsu la anomalía. Lo que no esperaban era que los gemelos hubieran heredado el mismo chacra que su madre y los demás de su clan, una enorme y poderosa reserva de chacra color aguamarina.

Fue entonces cuando Kumida decidió preparar el entrenamiento de sus hijos; buscó todo tipo de pergaminos con instrucciones pasadas de padres a hijos Uzumaki, escribió sus propias técnicas que había actualizado de otras antiguas, encontró pergaminos de distintas aldeas que hablaban de sellado e incluso les encontró un contrato de invocación. Si Kumida era conocida por algo era por su dedicación y su gran organización, algo que le había valido como embajadora de la Villa de la Hoja. Así fue como Kumida empezó a enseñar a sus hijos, mediante juegos, los símbolos de sellado que más tarde utilizarían en sus técnicas. Pero ya había llegado el momento para que empezara el verdadero entrenamiento.

"Itachi, mañana empezaremos tu nuevo entrenamiento" dijo firme Fugaku, sacando de sus pensamientos a Kumida, "Shisui e Hinata se unirán a ti cuando activen su propio Sharingan. El año que viene empezaréis la academia".

Fugaku miró orgulloso los ojos rojos de su hijo, asintió a los otros adultos y marchó adentro del complejo, seguramente a contarle las nuevas a Mikoto.

"Kumida, debería irme ya, Minato me estará esperando en casa" murmuró Kushina, intentando no despertar a Sasuke.

"Bien, entonces Hinata y Shisui te acompañarán. No podemos dejar que la mujer del Hokage camine sola y embarazada por toda la villa, ¿no?" rio Kumida. Abrazó a su hermana y les revolvió el pelo a sus hijos, "Así tendrá tiempo Mikoto para refrescarse un poco y podremos poner a dormir a Sasuke".

Kushina suspiró y se encaminó hacia la salida, entablando una conversación con sus sobrinos. Ni siquiera estaba muy pendiente de lo que se estaba diciendo, estaba más atenta a las posturas de los dos niños. Siempre que los veía le sorprendía lo muy disciplinados que eran, algo que estaba segura que Naruto, su futuro hijo, no sería (teniendo a Minato y a ella como padres). Los kimonos de ambos eran de un color oscuro, uno masculino y el otro femenino, lo único que tenían en común era el símbolo a sus espaldas. El símbolo Uchiha, el que siempre atraía las vistas de los civiles y los camaradas. Cada miembro del clan era un ninja poderoso y habilidoso, algo que Kushina siempre admiraba fascinada. ¿Cómo un solo clan podía amansar tantos talentos?

El día que Kumida empezó a salir con Akuma Uchiha, Kushina no podía creerlo. Su hermana siempre había sido más cerrada que ella pero seguía siendo una Uzumaki y los Uzumaki eran el polo opuesto al misterioso clan Uchiha. No obstante, cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más se daba cuenta Kushina que Kumida y Akuma eran perfectos el uno para el otro y que, en realidad, no les importaba a que clan perteneciese el otro ya que estaban enamorados. El momento en que Kushina tuvo dicha revelación se sintió celosa, celosa porque ella anhelaba lo que su hermana tenía. Sin embargo, su hermana era 6 años mayor que Kushina y toda la familia acababa de mudarse a Konoha; lo que la convertía en una nueva alumna de la academia con cabello raro y rojo. No fue sino meses después que ninjas de Kirigakure intentaron secuestrarla; aquella misma noche se enamoró de Minato cuando éste la salvó.

Por otro lado, Hinata y Shisui estaban teniendo una doble conversación. Era obvia que tía Kushina no les estaba escuchando, a juzgar por su expresión pensativa. Shisui acercó la cabeza al oído de su hermana, "¿Qué crees que era lo que pensaba antes tía Kushina cuando hablaba del bebé?"

"No lo sé, pero mamá también sabía lo que estaba pasando en realidad", Hinata murmuró pensativa, "aunque si te fijaste en Uruchi él no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba sucediendo".

"¡Hm! No pareció haberse dado cuenta que pasaba algo en primer lugar", gruñó Shisui.

"De cualquier manera, eso quiere decir que los Uchiha no saben del caso y que los Uzumaki sí".

"Entonces, el problema está en la línea Uzumaki", murmuró el niño, "tendremos que investigar. ¡Estas cosas me divierten!"

"¿Qué estáis murmurando?" sonó una voz femenina detrás de ambos gemelos. Kushina tenía las manos puestas en las caderas y las cejas alzadas.

Hinata y Shisui se miraron de reojo, como solían hacerlo.

"Tía Kushina, queríamos saber sobre más sobre el clan Uzumaki", masculló Shisui. Hinata le dio un codazo, reprimiendo sus malos modales.

"Ah, bueno… ¿Cómo empezar?" Kushina miró al cielo y se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, "El clan Uzumaki siempre ha sido un clan poseedor de técnicas de sellado; todos nosotros contamos con un chacra especial que nos permite sellar diversos objetos e incluso demonios como los bijuu, esa es la causa por la cual el clan Uzumaki es tan famoso".

Hinata casi pudo oír la voz en su cabeza que siempre escuchaba cuando estaba en lo cierto o cuando oía algo esencial. ¿Un bijuu había dicho? Obviamente, la fama es siempre proporcional a la hazaña, eso era lo que Hinata había deducido, y los Uzumaki eran un clan muy famoso. Incluso tenían su propia villa, pequeña, pero suya.

"Entonces, ¿los Uzumaki han llegado a sellar bijuus?" preguntó Hinata con una curiosidad infantil que no tuvo que falsear.

Shisui, al otro lado de tía Kushina, miró de reojo a su hermana y luego alzó sus ojos mirando a Kushina. Ahora, no importaba lo que dijera tía Kushina, tanto Hinata como Shisui sabrían la verdad; si mentía porque no sabía hacerlo y si decía la verdad más rápido habrían cerrado el tema.

"Sí, hace mucho tiempo Mito Uzumaki consiguió sellar el Kyuubi" dijo en un murmuro, su voz tenía un tono apesadumbrado. Hinata entrecerró los ojos. Tía Kushina no les había mentido pero tampoco había dicho toda la verdad, "De cualquier manera, vuestra madre ya os habrá contado que toda técnica, y aquí incluyo las técnicas de sellado, tienen un punto débil. Así como el punto débil del fuego es el agua".

Eso los gemelos ya lo sabían y, por lo visto, tía Kushina sabía que ellos lo sabían. ¿Por qué lo había comentado? Shisui dedujo que esa era la clave de las preocupaciones de su tía. ¿Cómo estaba relacionado la debilidad de una técnica de sellado de un bijuu con su embarazo?

"¡Ya hemos llegado!" exclamó Kushina, de pronto la puerta se abrió y apareció el 4º Hokage, Minato Namikaze, esposo de Kushina y tío de Hinata y Shisui.

"¡Kushina! Si querías ir a ver a tu hermana, ¿por qué no me has esperado? Ya sabes que podría haber ido contigo si me lo hubieses pedido", murmuró Minato abrazando a su esposa, sus ojos fijos en los ojos claros de Kushina.

"No he ido y venido sola, aquí tengo a mis dos sobrinos por si hay algún problema", sonrió la pelirroja girando en los brazos de su esposo para mirar, ambos, a los gemelos, "han sido de gran ayuda distrayéndome del embarazo, casi no puedo ni andar".

"Todavía quedan 2 meses para tener a Naruto aquí, todo irá bien", susurró Minato.

Entonces fue cuando Hinata lo comprendió todo. Sus ojos se abrieron mínimamente y miró a Shisui, que siempre iba a la misma velocidad que ella. Su boca se había abierto y cuando vio que Minato le miraba la cerró con un clic.

"¿Es por eso por lo que estás preocupada, tía Kushina?", empezó en voz baja pero firme Hinata, "¿Por qué el bijuu que está sellado dentro de ti pueda salir en el parto?"

Kushina abrió la boca de golpe, sus ojos bien abiertos. Minato dejó caer los brazos que estaban apoyados alrededor de las caderas femeninas y los miró asombrado fijamente.

"Ya veo que no sois prodigios Uchiha por nada", dijo Minato, "pasad a dentro, esto no debe llegar a oídos enemigos".

Kushina se movió aún en shock, se sentó en el sofá guiada por su esposo y éste esperó a que los gemelos se hubieran sentado en la mesa para traerles unas tazas de té. Minato se entretuvo en la cocina, fascinado con la rapidez con la cual dos niños de 6 años habían deducido algo que la mayoría de Konoha no había ni imaginado. El Hokage dudaba que Kumida le hubiera contado la verdad incluso a sus hijos sabiendo el riesgo que corría su hermana al estar embarazada. No, Minato sabía que con suficientes pistas era posible resolver cualquier cosa.

Puso cuatro tazas en una bandeja plateada y avanzó hacia la mesa del comedor. Kushina ya había cerrado la boca pero tenía la vista desenfocada, perdida en sus cavilaciones. Los niños tenían las cabezas unidas y estaban murmurando inaudiblemente. Minato sacudió la cabeza y distribuyó las tazas de té.

"Esto que os vamos a contar ahora no puede salir de aquí, como imagináis", empezó su tío, "estáis en lo cierto cuando decís que el parto es un momento crucial para el sellado; es el momento en que el sello está más débil ya que la energía que normalmente se consume soportando dicho sello ahora está dirigida al parto y al bebé".

"Aún no sé qué pasará en ese momento pero supongo que me llevaran a las afueras, por si algo pudiera ocurrir", dijo Kushina, recuperándose de la sorpresa. Minato asintió.

"Eso no es muy inteligente" empezó Shisui, frunciendo el ceño, "En principio no tiene porqué pasar nada con el sello, ¿no?"

"No, pero por la seguridad de los aldeanos esa es la solución más prudente", contestó Minato.

"Lo que intenta decir Shisui es que poner a los aldeanos a salvo pondrá a su vez a tía Kushina en peligro" repuso Hinata. Minato y Kushina intercambiaron una mirada.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" preguntó Minato, intrigado. Estos niños eran genios, no tenía la intención de subestimarlos. Podían proporcionar un punto de vista distinto y quizá importante.

"Nosotros hemos sabido que tía Kushina tiene un bijuu sellado en su cuerpo y que la debilidad del sello está en el parto, y tenemos 6 años" dijo Shisui, "¿Quién os dice que no hay alguien por ahí, con más experiencia, que sabe también la debilidad del sello?"

"¿Qué pasaría si alguien intenta robar al bijuu en el momento del parto?" preguntó retóricamente Hinata.

Kushina se quedó muda, ni siquiera se había planteado dicha opción pero era muy posible; solamente tenía que recordar el intento de secuestro de hace años. Minato miró a los gemelos, en su rostro una seriedad extrema. Sí, esos niños serían un día unos poderosos aliados o unos terribles enemigos, pensó.

"Es más, saber que Mito Uzumaki había sellado un bijuu hace tiempo es una pista muy importante para saber dónde está ahora el bijuu", dijo Shisui, "incluso si no estaba sellado en ella es lógico que deje el bijuu con o en alguien cercano, como lo es un familiar que práctica el arte del sellado y que tiene chacra especial de los Uzumaki, perfecto contenedor y guardián".

"Dejar a un bijuu en Uzushiogakure sería peligroso además de impráctico ya que Mito Uzumaki era la mujer del primer Hokage y residía en Konoha, lo que significa que el contenedor del bijuu debe estar en Konoha" continuó Hinata, "Para hacer un inciso, es más seguro si el bijuu está dentro de una persona ya que ésta en todo momento sabría qué está pasando con el demonio y por lo tanto ahorraría complicaciones innecesarias, descartando la teoría de que el contenedor sea un objeto y reforzando la hipótesis de que el contenedor sea humano, así que…"

"Así que los únicos miembros Uzumaki que se trasladaron a la villa y que podían ser el contenedor del bijuu sois tú y mamá", dijo Shisui mirando a Kushina a los ojos, "ya que, puesto que un bijuu debe cambiar de contenedor cuando éste está cerca de su muerte, haría que los abuelos no fueran candidatos adecuados".

"Y entre tú y mamá, tú eres más joven y, por lo tanto, puedes llevar el bijuu durante más tiempo lo que da más tiempo para buscar al próximo contenedor y, además, cuando te lo sellaron eras joven y moldeable; podrían hacerte más fácilmente leal a Konoha que mamá, que es mayor que tú", dijo Hinata.

Kushina se llevó las manos al rostro y se tapó, llena de vergüenza. Minato se sentó en el sofá al lado de su mujer y le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros. Murmuró algo en su oreja y esperó a que dejase de sollozar.

"Por eso creemos que deberíais convencer al consejo que el parto en el hospital será más seguro, si alguien interfiriera en el parto no habría suficientes refuerzos para frenarlo a tiempo y puede ser que el bijuu salga por completo", repuso Shisui.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos, Shisui", murmuró Hinata, "No te preocupes tía Kushina, no le diremos a nadie esta conversación, después de todo es confidencial".

Ambos niños abrazaron a la vez a Kushina y Minato los acompañó a la puerta, les revolvió el pelo como había hecho Kumida.

"Tened cuidado, niños", dijo una vez llegaron a la entrada, "Tendré en la más alta consideración lo que nos habéis dicho". Sonrió.

Shisui e Hinata encaminaron la calle abajo en silencio, sabían que ya no había nada que pudieran hacer puesto que seguramente su madre ya estaba enterada de todo y de dónde pensaban llevar a Kushina en el parto. Shisui dudaba que los ancianos del consejo cambiaran de opinión con semejantes muestras de testarudez.

…..

Habían pasado 2 meses desde el encuentro en casa del 4º Hokage, la fecha del parto era inminente y Minato no había podido sacudirse de encima al consejo. Lo único que pudo hacer era juntar un equipo de anbu para el gran momento y levantar una barrera alrededor del escondite, donde quisiera que estuviera. Fue espiando una conversación entre Kushina y su hermana que los gemelos Uchiha pudieron satisfacer su curiosidad. No obstante, a Hinata no le gustaba la idea de que hablaran tan tranquilamente sobre ello en plena luz del día en el complejo Uchiha. ¿Si ellos lo habían escuchado quién más podría haberlo hecho?

"Kushina, estate tranquila, ya mismo tendrás a Naruto en tus brazos y todo estará bien" calmó Kumida en un tono compasivo y casi inaudible, "Ya verás que todo irá bien. Ahora debes preparar tus cosas para esta noche".

"Sí", dijo tía Kushina "¡Ah! Está aquí Biwako, al fin".

Se escuchó el rumor de la ropa y luego una silla moverse, chirriando contra el suelo de madera. Los niños subieron cautelosamente a su habitación y miraron hacia la calle, la esposa del antiguo tercer Hokage acompañaba a una mujer pelirroja que se había parado a hablar con Mikoto Uchiha, la esposa del líder del clan, que llevaba a un Sasuke de apenas 2 meses en brazos. Vieron como Biwako Sarutobi cogía la mano de su tía y la arrastraba a la salida del complejo.

"Espero que todo vaya bien" susurró Hinata, acostándose en su cama.

"Si te quedas parada sin hacer nada lo único que vas a conseguir es pensar más en ello", respondió Shisui, "¡Ah! Hace 2 meses que no vemos a Itachi, se pasa el día entero entrenando con Fugaku ahora que tiene el Sharingan".

"Estaremos en una tremenda desventaja cuando tengamos que enfrentarnos en el entrenamiento", dijo Hinata, "por otra parte, este período de tiempo ha servido para empezar a entrenar nuestro fuinjutsu".

"Entrenar, entrenar, entrenar… solo oigo esas palabras últimamente", se quejó Shisui mientras estiraba frustrado su cabello negro, "Deberíamos ir al parque, ya sabes, ese que está cerca del río Nakano".

"¡Pues vayamos!" exclamó Hinata, levantándose de un salto de la cama.

Ambos niños se pusieron las típicas sandalias azules ninja y salieron disparados escaleras abajo vestidos con pantalones cortos y camisas negras de manga corta.

"¡Alto!", gritó una voz cuando Shisui tenía a mano puesta en el pomo de la puerta, "¿Dónde creéis que vais?"

Kumida tenía las manos puestas en las caderas mientras miraba divertida con sus ojos violáceos como sus hijos daban un bote de sorpresa. Se giraron a la vez y se quedaron en silencio, mirando a su madre. Kumida, al contrario de lo que parecía expresar su pose, estaba contenta que ambos niños actuaran como los niños que eran en lugar de robots en entrenamiento.

"Mamá, íbamos al parque", se atrevió a decir Shisui, "al que está al lado del río Nakano".

"Ya veo… ¿Y cuándo pensabais informarme?" preguntó con un tic en el ojo, cruzó los brazos frente su pecho y esperó. Silencio, "¡Argh! Está bien, pero no lleguéis muy tarde que vuestro padre regresa hoy de su misión y yo debo partir ahora; nos veremos mañana al mediodía".

"¡Adiós!", gritaron saliendo pitando antes que su madre cambiase de opinión.

No obstante, una vez que desaparecieron del complejo, Kumida rompió a reír. Sacudió la cabeza y levantó el pergamino de su nueva misión que residía en el alféizar de la ventana. A veces les daba demasiadas libertades para tener solo 6 años.

"Porque poco, las madres dan miedo", murmuró Shisui mientras corría con Hinata a lo largo de la hierba a lar orillas del río. Su hermana asintió.

A lo lejos se divisaba un parque cercado por una valla de metal; contenía unos columpios, un trampolín y demás juegos infantiles. Ni Shisui ni Hinata conocían a nadie de su edad pero rápidamente entablaron conversación con Rin, la excompañera de equipo de Obito Uchiha, que parecía intentar jugar con un niño 5 años más pequeño que ella. Tenía los mismos tatuajes violetas en la cara, dos rectángulos desde el pómulo hasta la mandíbula y el cabello del mismo color marrón chocolate que sus ojos.

Durante un par de horas Hinata y Shisui olvidaron que eran miembros del clan Uchiha, se convirtieron en niños y corrieron en todas direcciones hasta que al final cayeron exhaustos en la hierba. Era Octubre, 10 de Octubre, y los anocheceres cada vez se producían más rápido. Eran casi las 8 de la tarde cuando de repente hubo una explosión en la lejanía, en las montañas. Hinata y Shisui se pusieron de pie al igual que sus nuevos amigos. En un instante apareció una ola de fuego gigantesca que arrasó los barrios de las afueras de Konoha.

"¡Debemos ir al complejo Uchiha, corre Hinata!", gritó Shisui, avanzando rápidamente hacia la salida del parque.

Ambos niños corrieron velozmente por las calles, la gente corría en todas direcciones presa del pánico, el cielo negro estaba encapotado de humo y las llamas cada vez se acercaban más al corazón de Konoha, creando sombras de color rojo en los edificios. Hinata suprimió todas las emociones y pensamientos excepto uno: llegar al complejo Uchiha. Shisui entró primero por las dobles puertas de acero y madera, pausó para mirar a un lado y a otro y vio que el barrio Uchiha estaba totalmente desierto.

"La entrada al refugio está al este desde el complejo Uchiha, está más cerca que el camino del parque aquí", informó Hinata, manteniendo la calma aunque deseaba saber qué había pasado en las afueras de Konoha.

"Seguramente han llegado antes al refugio que nosotros aquí, entonces", contestó Shisui.

Otra explosión, esta vez como si de un rayo se tratara, sonó e iluminó las montañas vecinas al clan Uchiha. La tierra tembló durante unos instantes y luego se sintió un terrible rugido.

"Eso ha sonado muy cerca", murmuró Hinata, "¿Vamos a ir al refugio?"

"Todos estarán allí, no tenemos que preocuparnos por nadie más que por nosotros y tía Kushina.", respondió Shisui mientras se encaramaba a una pared alta, mirando las luces cercanas, "Esta noche era la noche del parto, ¿recuerdas?"

"La lógica dice que vayamos al refugio", dijo Hinata aunque sin poner énfasis en sus palabras, "demos un rodeo por el complejo y así apareceremos en el lado este del ataque, por si hay que retirarse al refugio".

"Vamos", asintió Shisui.

Corrieron enfocando chacra a sus piernas, como les había enseñado su padre, manteniendo un silencio sepulcral durante todo el trayecto. Los animales parecían haber huido del bosque. Sobrepasaron la línea de árboles como fantasmas, sin hacer ruido y más rápidos que el viento. Se miraron de reojo y pararon a escuchar. Silencio. Shisui dio un paso adelante y piso con firmeza el río, controlando perfectamente el flujo de chacra bajo sus pies. Jadeó.

"¿Shisui?" susurró Hinata, todavía escondida tras los árboles. Cuando su hermano no contestó procedió a salir en su encuentro.

Un grupo entero de anbu se mecían en el agua, algunos flotaban de forma extraña, sus extremidades partidas o cortadas, sus cuellos rotos o degollados. Una cabeza se había topado con un dique de hierbajos y palos detrás de una roca que le impedía seguir corriente abajo. El río tenía un tinte rosáceo que acababa difuminándose según se extendía el arroyo. Era una carnicería. Hinata se arrodilló sin respiración y miró a la entrada de la cueva, protegida por unos pilares rojos con sellos en las extremidades.

"Tía Kushina", susurró Hinata, su rostro pálido.

De repente el agua parecía ir extremadamente despacio, podía ver donde iban a mecerse las ramas en los árboles y como se movía su cabello a punto de tocar su cara. Sintió su chacra más vivo que nunca, moviéndose alterado por su cuerpo y acumulándose en sus ojos. Entonces se dio cuenta, ¡había activado el Sharingan!

"¡Shisui!", éste se giró para mirarla y sus ojos negros chocaron con los suyos rojos, una aspa definía el primer nivel ocular.

"¡Lo has conseguido!", exclamó en el silencio de la noche, luego sacudió la cabeza, "¡Vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa tía Kushina y tío Minato deben estar juntos en el lugar de la explosión!".

"¡Sí!".

Corrieron de nuevo entre la espesura, esta vez el recorrido mucho más corto. Hinata agarró a Shisui justo cuando una oleada de chacra pasó rozando los árboles delante de ambos, destruyéndolos. Shisui agradeció a su hermana con la mirada y luego callaron mientras caminaban por el borde del bosque.

Kushina estaba medio estirada en un pequeño montículo en el claro, tenía la cara perlada de sudor y el cabello húmedo despeinado. Su rostro estaba pálido y tenía unas sombras oscuras bajo los ojos; estaba exhausta. Su vientre estaba ya plano; Naruto estaba con ella tapado, envuelto en una fina manta blanca. De repente Shisui vio un relámpago amarillo entre los árboles y escuchó el golpe de armas resonar por el bosque. Una sombra bloqueó la luz de la luna y fue entonces cuando Hinata se dio cuenta que había algo más detrás de su tía Kushina. La figura de un zorro gigantesco con nueve colas ondeantes y ojos rojos con una pupila negra rasgada miraban a Kushina con odio y algo parecido a malvada anticipación.

"¡Kushina!", se escuchó la voz de un hombre gritar, era Minato, quien también había visto los ojos del bijuu.

Tía Kushina levantó su rostro y agarró fuertemente la piedra mientras miraba en su dirección. El zorro, no obstante, abrió la gran afilada boca y rugió de nuevo. Kushina tapó a Naruto con su cuerpo mientras intentaba sentarse.

"Shisui, tía Kushina está exhausta y ella es la única aquí que sabe la técnica de sellado del Kyuubi", empezó Hinata, mirando fijamente al zorro que se agachaba y parecía sacudirse para quitarse algo de encima, "Debes distraer al Kyuubi mientras yo copio la técnica con mi Sharingan".

"¿Estás loca?", susurró – gritó Shisui, "incluso si puedo distraerle solo serán unos segundos, ¿qué pasará si fallas o si yo fallo?".

"No voy a fallar, tú tampoco, los otros Uchiha no han podido copiar técnicas Uzumaki ya que no tienen su chacra especial", Hinata miró fijamente a Shisui, "nuestro chacra".

"Está bien, aunque ya sabes que tú no podrás sellarlo aún, solo retenerlo hasta que vengan refuerzos", murmuró Shisui, segundos después de pensar en silencio.

"Eso es más que suficiente; cuando tenga al Kyuubi retenido, tendrás que prestarle tú chacra a tía Kushina, si puede realizar ella la técnica tendremos más posibilidades de victoria".

Shisui asintió y se apartó nerviosamente el cabello de la sien. Hinata miró sin parpadear al zorro, que parecía haberse librado de algo invisible que le mantenía sujeto y luego, observó de reojo el destello amarillo de las técnicas relámpago tan famosas del 4º Hokage en la lejanía. Shisui corrió entre los árboles, rodeando a Kushina mientras Hinata esperaba ansiosa la señal.

"¡Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu!", gritó Shisui a su derecha a lo lejos.

Hinata salió corriendo hacia Kushina justo en el momento que un gran dragón de fuego del tamaño de uno de los brazos del Kyuubi impactaba con el bijuu, ardiendo su pelaje. El Kyuubi rugió y se dio media vuelta, de cara a Shisui.

"¡Tía Kushina!", Hinata exclamó calladamente tocando su brazo.

"¡Hinata!", jadeó temerosa ella, "¡No debéis estar aquí!"

"¡Rápido, muéstrame la técnica y yo restringiré el movimiento al Kyuubi mientras Shisui lo distrae!", gritó frustrada Hinata.

Kushina le miró los ojos de repente y asintió, llegando a la misma conclusión que había deducido Hinata antes. Era posible que funcionase. Hinata miró sus manos que se movían rápidamente y escuchó la explicación de su tía.

"Debes concentrar chacra en tu estómago y empujarlo de manera afilada hacia el Kyuubi de forma rápida; atarlo en sus extremidades para que no se mueva", jadeó Kushina, tumbada y agarrándose las costillas donde seguramente tendría alguna rotura. Naruto se movió entre su manta.

"¡Ahora Shisui!", gritó lo más fuerte que pudo Hinata.

"¡Katon: Haisekisho!", gritó Shisui, su voz llena de determinación.

Una nube de ceniza gris salió a gran velocidad de su boca rodeando el Kyuubi en menos de 5 segundos, éste rugió dispersando la nube pero era demasiado tarde, Shisui ya había empezado su próximo jutsu.

"¡Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!", gritó finalmente Shisui, acabando su parte para distraer al Kyuubi.

Una gran bola de fuego se dirigió con rapidez a la nube de cenizas y produjo una reacción en cadena que provocó una gran explosión. Hinata rápidamente hizo los sellos de manos y dirigió más de la mitad de su chacra a su estómago.

"¡Mojiretsu!", unas grandes cadenas plateadas con la punta afilada en forma de flecha salieron del estómago de Hinata y se expandieron alrededor del Kyuubi.

Hinata apretó su chacra en las cadenas, encadenando cada extremidad del Kyuubi. La fuerza del bijuu hizo que tropezara y tuviera que agarrarse a la roca que sostenía a Kushina. Shisui corrió y derrapó, parándose frente a su tía y poniéndole las manos en el pecho. Aunque Shisui no sabía ningún jutsu médico dedujo que traspasarle chacra era lo mínimo que podía hacer; sus manos brillaron de un verde aguamarina y Kushina se tumbó, sujetando una mano de Hinata y apretándosela para darle fuerza. La otra mano rodeó a Naruto.

"¡Tú, maldita!", rugió el Kyuubi resistiendo sus cadenas, "¡Cuando salga de aquí…!".

Hinata apretó sus dientes, reforzando poco a poco pero constantemente las cadenas con su chacra. Respiró fuertemente por la nariz y agarró con su mano sobrante las cadenas, sujetándose firmemente. Notaba como se formaban gotas de sudor en su frente y en las sienes y tuvo que detener el ridículo impulso de apartarse el pelo para refrescarse. Sus orejas estaban calientes y la presión se extendió de su estómago en todas direcciones de manera lenta. Empezó a jadear.

"¡Shisui, ayuda a tu hermana!", gritó Kushina empujando las manos de su sobrino.

"No, Hinata y yo ya acordamos que tú eres nuestra prioridad, la única persona que sabe sellar al Kyuubi", respondió Shisui cuando notó que Hinata no podía, "Contigo tenemos más posibilidades de sobrevivir todos".

Hinata ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero dudaba que pudiera aguantar eternamente contra un bijuu. Se dijo a si misma que cuando su madre volviera de su misión iba a entrenar el doble en fuinjutsu de lo que ya hacía. Los sonidos de la lucha se acercaban cada vez más al claro, Shisui levantó la mirada y vio como Minato intentaba deshacerse de una sombra con capa negra y máscara blanca para venir a por su tía.

"¡Hinata, resiste!", pidió Kushina apretando su mano cuando ésta jadeó.

De pronto Minato apareció solo en el claro, miró a Kushina tumbada en la roca, a Shisui intentando mantener despierta a su tía y a Hinata resistiendo la fuerza del zorro mientras lo tenía encadenado. No tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse, se paró detrás de Hinata y empezó a formular sellos a una velocidad inalcanzable. De pronto una barrera apareció alrededor del claro, impidiendo la entrada de extraños.

"¡Hinata, necesito que resistas un poco más mientras preparó el sellado del Kyuubi!", gritó Minato por encima de los ahora furiosos rugidos del bijuu, que sabía de su futuro más próximo.

"¿Qué piensas hacer?", preguntó chillando Shisui, sus manos brillando con menos intensidad pero fluyendo su chacra con fuerza.

"¡El Kyuubi necesita otro recipiente, yo lo sellaré con el Shiki Fujin pero Kushina está demasiado exhausta como para sobrevivir el sellado ya sea en su cuerpo o en el de otra persona!", contestó mientras invocaba un altar con una pequeña cama rodeada de velas blancas y hierbas medicinales.

"¿¡Piensas sellar el bijuu en Naruto!?", gritó atónito Shisui girándose a ver a su tío después de observar la medida del altar.

"¡Yo moriré al sellar el bijuu, Hinata no puede ser el recipiente mientras ella encadene al Kyuubi por mucho control que tenga sobre él ahora!", cogió a Naruto y lo puso en el altar, "¡Naruto tendrá al menos un padre y Kushina le ayudará con el Kyuubi más de lo que yo podría!"

"¡Minato!", gritó la voz del tercer Hokage, fuera de la barrera protectora.

Estaba acompañado por una veintena de ninjas, la mitad de ellos de categoría anbu y otros que seguramente se encontraría cuando corría a reforzar el equipo, ahora muerto, del 4º Hokage. Hinata cerró los ojos, intentando huir de la imagen espeluznante del Kyuubi forzando sus cadenas de chacra mientras la miraba fijamente; estaba prometiendo venganza.

Hiruzen Sarutobi observó la situación con asombro. Uno de los prodigios Uchiha estaba reteniendo al bijuu más fuerte de todos por lo que parecía más de 10 minutos, según la expresión cansada de su rostro, el otro niño estaba manteniendo consciente a Kushina y, finalmente, Minato estaba preparando un altar de sellado para el Shiki Fujin.

"¿¡Se puede pasar esta barrera!?", preguntó el anterior Hokage a un líder anbu por encima de los rugidos del Nueve Colas.

"No, Hokage-sama ha negado la entrada a todos", respondió un anbu con la capa blanca y máscara de águila, "Me temo que el Hokage no quiso tener interrupciones".

Los ninjas de refuerzo observaban impacientes la escena, músculos tensos y listos para saltar a la acción. Se escucharon unos pasos rápidos y del bosque aparecieron dos Uchiha; Fugaku, líder del clan, y Akuma, padre de los gemelos. Ambos tenían el Sharingan activado y miraban con horror la pelea que se batallaba delante. Akuma apretó los puños, sabía que gritar y ponerse nervioso no sería de ayuda; lo único que pudo hacer era confiar en las habilidades de sus pequeños hijos y rezar. Por el rabillo del ojo vio un movimiento, un ninja con capa negra y máscara parecida a la de los anbu; en su espalda llevaba un tantö. Akuma entrecerró los ojos, preguntándose por qué los miembros anbu de la raíz estaban espiando el sellado del Kyuubi y no habían interferido antes. Seguramente estaban enterados del parto de su cuñada pero, a juzgar por el estado del grupo que custodiaba al Hokage, no habían movido ni un dedo.

"¡Hinata, suelta las cadenas!", gritó Minato por encima del ruido extremo del claro.

Hinata paró el flujo de chacra y, de repente, el zorro de nueve colas se abalanzó a toda prisa sobre Naruto, dispuesto a matar a su futuro jinchuriki. Kushina se levantó a prisa y se postró frente al altar, Minato clavó los pies en el suelo y abrazó a Kushina mientras cerraban los ojos. Shisui vio a cámara lenta como una garra del Kyuubi atravesaba a sus tíos; en ese mismo momento supo que ambos iban a morir a pesar de los esfuerzos que habían hecho Hinata y él.

Miró a su hermana gemela que jadeaba libremente en el suelo, mirando con los ojos abiertos a sus tíos y notó como una sombra a toda velocidad se abalanzaba sobre ella. La otra garra del Kyuubi estaba a punto de aplastarla. Sintió una corriente fría en sus ojos y se lanzó sobre su hermana, cogiéndola de la cintura y saltando hacia atrás un segundo antes que el bijuu aplastara el suelo donde había estado de rodillas.

"¡Shisui!", gritó Hinata mirando a los ojos de su gemelo, pero éste la arrastró hasta hacia la barrera donde su padre les estaba esperando.

"¡Shisui, Hinata!", fue lo único que pudo decir Akuma Uchiha cuando sus hijos por fin estuvieron en sus brazos.

Observó los ojos rojos de ambos y supo que la noche había sido lo suficientemente traumática como para que ambos despertaran el Sharingan. De pronto se sintió tremendamente aliviado y, por otro lado, desolado por los eventos que habían y que estaban pasando. Notó como uno de los cuerpos en sus brazos se tambaleaba y lo cogió al vuelo; Shisui se había desmayado del cansancio.

Miró a su hija y vio como cerraba los ojos, justamente cuando su cuñado Minato invocaba al Shiki Fujin y empezaba a sellar al Kyuubi en Naruto con la ayuda de su mujer, Kushina. Sintió una presión en el brazo y lo estiró rápidamente para coger a Hinata, que en ese mismo momento caía rendida en lo que sería, sin duda, una de las noches más largas de su vida.

…..

"Estoy orgulloso, tanto Shisui como Hinata han logrado ponerse a tu altura en pocos meses, Itachi", empezó Fugaku, el líder el clan, "además, habéis logrado la maestría de técnicas que muchos jounins de Konoha desearían aprender".

Shisui miró a su hermana gemela, tenía unas leves ojeras bajo los ojos pero su rostro era tan estoico como el de Itachi. Habían pasado 10 meses desde aquel 10 de Octubre en que el Kyuubi quedó libre durante un par de horas; fue tiempo suficiente para que un desconocido intentara arrasar la villa y para que Minato y Kushina Namizake perdieran su vida protegiendo Konoha, sellando al bijuu dentro de su propio hijo.

Naruto, primo por parte materna de Hinata y de Shisui, había sido trasladado desde el hospital a casa de sus tíos Uchiha y ahora estaba al cuidado de Kumida, antes Uzumaki. Para proteger al pequeño, el nuevo Hokage, el anterior tercer Hokage Sarutobi, y el consejo de ancianos del Hokage y del clan Uchiha, habían decidido crear el rumor de la muerte de Naruto Namikaze. No obstante, Naruto seguía con vida y había adoptado el nombre de su madre, Uzumaki, haciéndose pasar por un primo lejano de Kumida.

Shisui e Hinata habían sentido la pérdida de sus tíos con más fuerza que los demás. Habían estado allí protegiendo a su tía en los que, insospechadamente, fueron sus últimos momentos en vida. Habían batallado con un bijuu y habían despertado el Sharingan después de presenciar dos carnicerías distintas; la de los anbu y la de sus tíos. Lo último que recordaba Hinata era el rostro lloroso de su tía, sangre cayendo por su boca y los ojos postrados en el hijo que había esperado 10 meses de embarazo para ver, el hijo que había visto durante un par de horas angustiosas y al que no volvería a ver jamás. Hinata sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando escuchó las palabras de su tía.

"Naruto, pórtate bien y duerme mucho,…"

Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que no estaba respirando. Se desmayó. El día siguiente llegó Kumida de su misión de embajada en una villa vecina. Hinata no quiso estar presente cuando se enteró del desastre así que se escondió en su cuarto con Shisui el día entero y pasó la semana en silencio mientras su madre lloraba por ella. Pocas semanas después empezaron un entrenamiento intensivo; por las mañanas con Fugaku mientras Kumida cuidaba de Naruto y, por las tardes, con Kumida mientras Mikoto cuidaba de su primo.

Shisui siguió el ejemplo de su hermana y no dijo nada sobre la intensidad del trabajo pues sabía que era la manera en que su madre aguantaba el dolor de la pérdida de tía Kushina. Cuando pasó medio año desde la muerte del Hokage y su esposa, tanto Shisui como Hinata habían perfeccionado las técnicas son shurikens y otras armas como explosivos, kunais y dagas. Con su Sharingan habían copiado más de una centena de técnicas de todas las naturalezas de chacra en las que trabajaban por las noches para mejorar la fuerza y disminuir la energía requerida.

Habían aprendido el primer nivel de fuinjutsu y ya estaban terminando el nivel intermedio. Habían estudiado con su madre los tenketsus que los Hyuuga podían ver con el afán de poder expulsar chacra en mayor cantidad dañando a los enemigos y creando un escudo protector chacra. Habían sido puestos a prueba en diversos combates con miembros mayores del clan, así como su padre Akuma, Fugaku u otros Uchiha de élite; perfeccionando su taijutsu y entrenando en distintos tipos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo que los Uchiha habían copiado con su técnica ocular en misiones fuera del país del Fuego.

No fue sino hasta que Shisui se partió el brazo que Hinata pidió a su madre Kumida entrenamiento médico. Ninguno de los tres jóvenes prodigio pensaba ser ninja médico pero estaban empeñados en aprender el uso de venenos y la creación de sus antídotos y la curación de heridas tanto externas como internas. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, Junio ya había pasado y los tres genios Uchiha habían cumplido 7 años.

"En Setiembre empezaréis la academia", dijo Fugaku, que estaba de pie con Akuma, en el patio el complejo Uchiha, "Esperamos lo mejor de vosotros tres".

Solo asintieron y comieron más tarta, pues de nada serviría quejarse. Esa misma noche volvieron a entrenar a pesar de ser el cumpleaños de Itachi y así pasó el verano.

"Mañana todos nos miraran más de lo normal", habló quedamente Itachi mientras guardaba kunais y otras muchas cosas en una pequeña mochila de cintura.

"Hn, lo sabemos", dijo Shisui sentado en la cama, mirando a su mejor amigo.

"Entonces será mejor que les demos algo de lo que hablar", Itachi les observó de reojo, su Sharingan sangrando vivazmente entre las hebras de su flequillo.

Hinata asintió calladamente como de costumbre. Shisui miró a su gemela y ambos miraron a Itachi, sus ojos inconscientemente igual de rojos, las aspas negras del Sharingan dando vueltas perezosamente, chocando ojos con otros ojos idénticos.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R.<strong>


	2. Ascenso rápido

**CAPÍTULO EDITADO & REVISADO**

**Sumario: **¿Cómo sería la historia si Hinata hubiera sido la hermana gemela de Shisui Uchiha, hija de un Uchiha y una Uzumaki? ¿Qué pasaría si Naruto e Hinata fueran primos y si Sasuke no fuera el último Uchiha? ¿Qué habría pasado si Hinata, Shisui e Itachi fueran los tres prodigios? El resultado, la Hinata fuerte que la mayoría deseamos.

_Las parejas están por definir pero no será un NarutoHinata o HinataHarem (el título podría causar confusión). La historia sigue el curso de Naruto solamente cambia la personalidad de Hinata (más fuerte) y su apellido, Uchiha, con lo que todo eso conlleva. Más adelante aclararé otras cuestiones._

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 - Un ascenso rápido.<strong>

"Dicen que los Uchiha son todos ninjas de élite pero nunca imaginé esto", susurró el instructor de la Academia a su camarada.

Habían pasado 3 meses desde que iniciaron la Academia en Setiembre y ahora Naruto ya había cumplido el año de vida. Los prodigios Uchiha habían caminado tranquilamente por los pasillos de la Academia y, nada más sentarse en sus pupitres, había sonado el timbre. Los demás niños, a pesar de tener la misma edad que Itachi, Shisui e Hinata, hablaban animadamente entre ellos formando escándalo y haciendo chirriar las sillas; moviéndose de arriba abajo y haciendo caso omiso del instructor parado frente la pizarra.

Lo primero que llamó la atención de los dos chunin a cargo de los nuevos ninjas fue la diferencia que había entre los Uchiha y los demás niños. El último Uchiha que había pisado la Academia había sido Obito Uchiha que había muerto hacía casi 2 años atrás en la tercera guerra ninja y, a pesar de haber sido un niño revoltoso y poco callado, el talento Uchiha había estado presente desde el inicio.

Cuantas más semanas pasaban, más se daban cuenta de las diferencias entre niños. Mientras que la mayor parte de la clase se pasaba la hora libre jugando y divirtiéndose, los tres Uchihas tenían la manía de desaparecer totalmente. Fue un par de semanas después que uno de los instructores los encontraron en la biblioteca de Konoha estudiando técnicas médicas y, semanas después cuando no se presentaron en la biblioteca, los encontraron en los jardines interiores del hospital, creando antídotos para las muestras desconocidas de veneno del hospital. Cuando el Hokage citó a los instructores para hablar del progreso de los jóvenes aspirantes a ninja, lo primero que dijo uno de los chunin fue:

"Está claro que los tres Uchiha no necesitan la instrucción de la Academia", empezó asombrado, "pocas semanas al empezar el curso los encontramos en la biblioteca cuando los demás niños estaban jugando en el patio".

"Tres semanas después los encontramos en los jardines del hospital haciendo un antídoto para un veneno desconocido", exclamó otro, "los médicos les dieron unas gotas de muestra, claramente pensando que no serían capaces pero luego reconocieron que habían creado el antídoto que ellos no habían podido descubrir".

El Hokage sacudió la cabeza, exasperado y divertido. Sabía que los tres Uchiha no necesitaban estudiar con los demás genin pero no iba a darles todavía la banda de ninja. Por otro lado, no creía que fuera a retrasar mucho más su ascenso a genin cuando el consejo de ancianos hacía todo en su mano para hacerse con los jóvenes prodigios Uchiha. No obstante, por ley, un año había de pasar en la Academia un novato para hacerse ninja; si superaba las pruebas de genin, claro está. Aunque dudaba que eso fuera un problema.

"¡Es un gran progreso Shisui, Hinata!", exclamó llevándose las manos al pecho Kumida Uchiha, "¡Ahora ya podremos practicar a mayor escala y luego empezaréis el nivel profesional de sellado!"

Ambos niños se miraron y sonrieron orgullosamente. Itachi estaba, de nuevo, entrenando con su padre; los gemelos habían pasado todo el sábado aprendiendo el estadio final del nivel intermedio de fuinjutsu con su madre. Les había hecho un examen complejo y extenso que ambos habían pasado sobradamente cuando decidió que ya estaban preparados para sellar cosas más peligrosas.

"Mañana a primera hora le diré a vuestros instructores de la Academia que no asistiréis a clase durante una semana", dijo emocionada Kumida, por fin tenía algo que hacer. "Viajaremos al país del Viento y ayudaremos al cuarto Kazekage a completar el sello de su hijo que guarda el Shukaku".

Shisui miró sorprendido a su hermana y vio que Hinata tenía la mirada perdida, seguramente recordando el día que el Kyubi escapó de su prisión. Sacudió la cabeza y posó su mano sobre el hombro de su hermana. Hinata le miró y sonrió levemente aunque ahora sus ojos brillaban con expectación. ¡Oh, Itachi moriría de envidia! ¡Una semana sin ir a la ridícula Academia! Shisui sonrió de lado.

"¡Oi, no os creáis que es cosa fácil!", gritó divertida Kumida, dándole un capón a su hijo. "A ver cómo os las arregláis. ¡Há!".

Shisui se cogió la cabeza, adolorido, y miró a su madre que se marchaba dando grandes zancadas. Escuchó como Hinata resoplaba aguantando la risa y le envió una mirada venenosa, su Sharingan activado. Hinata apartó la cabeza, sus hombros moviéndose y se tapó la boca, riendo.

"¡Ya verás, te lo digo!", chilló Shisui, cogiendo el cojín y dándole un golpe en la espalda a su hermana.

"¡Eh, idiota!".

Kumida escuchó el gritó resonar por la casa y sacudió la cabeza cuando vio el rostro de su marido, Akuma, que intentaba contener una sonrisa mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla.

"Te lo juro, han salido a ti", dijo Kumida mientras ignoraba la pelea de almohadas de sus hijos.

Ignoró el "Oi" indignado de su marido y se marchó a hacer el equipaje de Naruto, que pasaría la semana siguiente con Mikoto y Sasuke. Naruto estaba cada vez más grande, ahora ya era capaz de mantenerse de pie y decir monosílabos como "no" o "más", aunque todo con el acento bebé tan adorable. Kumida sentía todavía el peso de la muerte de su hermana y su cuñado, le era imposible comprender que ya no los volvería a ver y que casi, en el intento, había perdido a sus hijos también.

Cuando Akuma le contó las hazañas de Shisui e Hinata quedó impresionada. Desde siempre sabía que ambos, e Itachi, eran más inteligentes de lo normal pero nunca se dio cuenta totalmente del talento que tenían escondido. Una de las razones por las que Kumida dejó su trabajo, temporalmente, como embajadora fue por las ansias de poseer el Sharingan de Danzo; eran tales que tenía a anbu de la raíz vigilando a sus hijos y ni siquiera en peligro de muerte habían accedido a ayudar a su Hokage. Kumida no quería pensar que les harían a sus hijos si no salvaban al ninja más importante de la aldea aun pudiendo.

Así fue como utilizó la excusa de cuidar a Naruto para ahuyentar a la raíz, enfrentándose a ellos algunas noches una vez los niños ya habían caído rendidos en sus camas, pidiendo respuestas. A pesar de todo, Kumida lo dejó estar pues sabía que si se interponía demasiado era posible que la borraran del mapa como habían hecho con Minato, que nunca habría dejado que sus sobrinos cayeran en manos de Danzo. Aun así, no tenía la mínima idea de cómo iba a acabar todo, por lo que decidió entrenar con mayor intensidad a sus hijos.

La idea de salir de la aldea por primera vez en meses era, una vez más, otra excusa para proteger tanto a Shisui como Hinata, que además de ser Uchiha, también habían recibido el regalo de los Uzumaki. Un regalo que todavía no se había despertado en Naruto pero que estaba segura que, tarde o temprano, lo haría. Otra de las razones por las cuales Kumida sospechaba de Danzo era la rapidez con la que el consejo de ancianos del Hokage había propuesto la supuesta muerte del hijo del cuarto Hokage y Kushina. Sabía que había podido hacerse con su sobrino solamente porque el Hokage había interferido, usando como defensa leyes ancestrales para que Kumida pudiera quedarse con el bebé aun siendo éste un "peligro" para la aldea que "debe ser controlado y vigilado".

Kumida sabía que tarde o temprano intentarían matarla. Era inevitable, ella retrasaba cuales fueran los planes que tenían los ancianos del consejo; Danzo detrás de ellos. El único remordimiento que tenía era la pérdida que iban a sufrir sus hijos, su sobrino y su esposo. No obstante, Kumida era muy inteligente y tenaz. Nadie iba a ponerle un dedo a su familia si ella podía evitarlo y no iba a darse por vencida. Así pues, habló esa misma noche con su marido, contándole sus preocupaciones y, para su sorpresa, él ya había encontrado una solución. Matrimonio concertado.

"Lo único que tenemos que hacer es escoger un buen partido para Shisui e Hinata y, si podemos, mantenerlos juntos en un país vecino donde el consejo no pueda intervenir", explicó Akuma, sentado en la cama mientras veía como su esposa se quitaba la ropa y se ponía un camisón.

"¿Cómo deberíamos empezar a descartar y decidir lo mejor para ellos?", preguntó Kumida, preocupada.

Akuma se levantó y miró por la ventana de soslayo, los anbu de la raíz esa noche no rondaban la casa Uchiha-Uzumaki, al parecer era el turno de vigilar a Itachi. Se acercó a su mujer y la abrazó, apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de Kumida.

"El país del Agua está totalmente descartado, como sabrás, intentan aumentar su poder robando y utilizando los dojutsus de otros clanes diferentes a los suyos", dijo Akuma.

"Entonces deberíamos descartar el país del Viento puesto que el mismo Kazekage implantó el Shukaku en su mujer aun estando ella embarazada con la esperanza de aumentar la fuerza militar a través de su propio hijo, Gaara", masculló Kumida, todo el asunto le había indignado en sobremanera al enterarse.

"Eso nos deja con el país del Rayo y el país de la Roca", resumió Akuma. Kumida suspiró.

"El país del Rayo está más distanciado de la influencia con otros países", dijo Kumida, "el tercer Raikage es incontrolable".

Akuma sabía bien qué estaba pensando su esposa. El tercer Raikage era un hombre enormemente fuerte, tozudo y, quieras o no, honrado. No se iba a dejar influenciar por el Hokage y, aun menos todavía, por Danzo. Sus fuerzas militares estaban bastante organizadas y el país era uno de los más impenetrables. Sí, tenía más puntos a su favor que cualquier otro.

"Pero Akuma, ¿tenemos el coraje para hacerle esto a nuestros hijos cuando tú y yo ignoramos a nuestras familias por amor?", preguntó Kumida, lágrimas de impotencia resbalando por sus mejillas.

"Sabes que nunca podría quitarles el derecho a elegir libremente; por muy Uchiha que sea, soy padre antes", dijo mirando al frente, cerró sus ojos y se separó levemente de su mujer. "El contrato debe hacerse pero, la fecha máxima de la boda podemos alargarla a los 21 años de edad".

"¿Quieres decir que hasta que no cumplan 21 años de edad no se casarán?", cuestionó dudosa Kumida. Entonces tuvo una epifanía y sus ojos se abrieron como platos; empezó a sonreír, "¡Solamente tendrán que casarse a los 21 años si no están casados o comprometidos ya!"

Akuma sonrió de forma arrogante. Kumida rio dándole un beso y lanzando sus brazos tras el cuello de su marido. ¡Su esposo también era un genio! Empujó a su esposo a la cama y lanzó las sábanas encima de sus cabezas.

"Tengo sueño", murmuró Shisui sentado en la mesa de la cocina.

Su madre estaba canturreando mientras preparaba el desayuno, tenía el pelo recogido en un abultado moño en su nuca y el flequillo apartado en ambos lados de la sien. Su padre hacía rato que había salido de casa, después de darle un beso a su esposa y de revolverles el cabello a los gemelos, encaminado a la torre del Hokage para su siguiente misión. Ambos jonin parecían más contentos de lo normal, sospechó Hinata, mientras bebía lánguidamente su vaso de zumo.

"Quizá se deba a que el grupo de anbu que nos seguía ayer no estaba", murmuró Shisui en la oreja de su hermana.

Kumida, que había escuchado el susurró, se sonrojó levemente cuando comprendió que sus hijos habían notado su resplandor esa mañana; luego palideció al comprender que ambos niños estaban al tanto del grupo de ninjas que les vigilaba. Se dio la vuelta apresuradamente.

"Ya he pedido permiso al Hokage y he notificado a la Academia de nuestra semana de entrenamiento", cortó Kumida mientras les servía los platos en la mesa, "Partiremos mañana al alba con la esperanza de que podamos llegar en un par de días a Suna".

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?", preguntó Shisui, dejando pasar por alto la falta de sutileza de su madre. Hinata le miró de reojo y ahogó una sonrisa.

"El Kazekage y su consejo selló el Ichibi, también llamado Shukaku, en el estómago de su mujer cuando esta estaba embarazada con la esperanza que su hijo al nacer tuviera cierto control sobre el bijuu", explicó la pelirroja, sentándose en la mesa y sirviéndose un vaso de té.

"Su experimento no debió salir muy bien, por lo visto", dijo Hinata comiendo un poco de arroz.

"No, para nada", negó con la cabeza su madre, "Es más, Karura, la esposa del Kazekage, murió pocas horas después del parto".

"Entonces, ¿el Shukaku ha sido sellado dentro del bebé?", preguntó con interés Shisui.

"No, el sello que le mantiene contenido es el sello inicial", sus hijos dejaron de comer y alzaron una ceja. "No hay nadie tan expertos como nosotros en sellados, haríais bien en acostumbraros a situaciones como esta".

Kumida calló y siguió comiendo, pensando en su visita al Hokage. Desde luego él sabía más de lo que Danzo y el consejo quería creer, a juzgar por la mirada que le había dado al entregarle los permisos para partir y la carta para el Kazekage. Kumida no había abierto la carta y no pensaba hacerlo hasta salir del país del Fuego, donde la jurisdicción de Danzo habría acabado. No obstante, no era tan ingenua como para pensar que no se adentrarían tras de ellos en el país del Viento.

Sabía que el Kazekage seguía órdenes de un consejo muy parecido al de Konoha y eso la inquietaba, sin embargo, sus hijos debían estar preparados y sabía que no tenía tiempo para sentir remordimientos por la escasa infancia de los gemelos mientras éstos supieran defenderse. Aun así, se juró a si misma que antes de su muerte tanto Shisui como Hinata iban a ser maestros de fuinjutsu.

"Vamos, terminad el desayuno que iremos a preparar las maletas y luego iremos a llevar a Naruto con Mikoto", dijo Kumida, terminándose la comida.

Subió las escaleras una vez acabó de limpiar los cubiertos y los tazones que había utilizado y se dirigió a una habitación en el ala este que habían convertido en una armería. Nada más entrar, en la pared frontal, había una serie de estanterías con baúles en la parte izquierda. Unas etiquetas, "kunai", "shuriken", "füma shuriken", "senbon", "cuerdas de alambre", "espada de chacra", entre otras. En la parte derecha espadas, dagas y katanas colgaban de la pared sujetas por unos clavos, también había un par de guadañas y látigos.

Hinata y Shisui lavaron rápidamente sus platos y subieron corriendo las escaleras. Su madre ya había preparado dos bolsas porta armas e iba a acabar con la tercera bolsa. Shisui miró con intensidad la pared de armas y decidió llevarse un par de espadas de chacra. Hinata, por otro lado, estaba hipnotizada por el brillo de la hoja de una katana plateada con el mango negro y bordados rojos.

"Podéis cogerlas, aseguraos que podáis cargar con las armas según vuestro uniforme", dijo Kumida poniendo una mano en las cabezas de sus hijos, "Vamos, dejad las armas junto vuestra bolsa porta armas y vamos a hacer la mochila".

Shisui cogió un par de espadas de chacra y las puso al lado de su bolsa, justo como había hecho Hinata con la katana y un tantö, típico de la raíz anbu. Kumida se acercó a la pared derecha y sacó de una estantería un par de sacos de dormir, cogió las mochilas que Hinata le tendía y apretó el rollo bajo el culo de la maleta con unas correas. Shisui regresó a la armería con dos pantalones negros piratas bien doblados y con un par de recambios de ropa interior, además de dos jerséis tres cuartos negros de cuello alto y suelto, típico en el vestuario masculino Uchiha.

Hinata caminó pensativa y abrió las puertas del armario empotrado que era lo suficientemente grande como para caminar dentro de él y guardar la ropa de dos personas. Sacó un par de pantalones idénticos a los de su hermano gemelo y dos jerséis negros de mangas largas con el cuello alto y apretado. Buscó en el cajón de la ropa interior y sacó las vendas que Shisui había olvidado coger.

"Parece que con esto ya estamos, ahora tenemos que buscar hacer un botiquín para cada uno de nosotros y luego cogeremos los pergaminos de sellado pertinentes", suspiró Kumida, "La comida debe hacerse siempre antes de partir para que no se malogre, así que cuando nos levantemos eso será lo último que hagamos".

Shisui miró de reojo a Hinata y vio que esta miraba intensamente las armas que reposaban en la mesa al lado de sus bolsas porta armas. Su madre ya estaba preparando el primer botiquín así que Shisui se acercó al cajón de los venenos que había actualizado hace poco con su hermana y sacó un pequeño bote de color magenta oscuro, el vidrio tenía una etiqueta con un número 56 en rojo.

En la casa Uzumaki-Uchiha había un sistema para los venenos y sus antídotos, cada veneno tenía un número en rojo y su antídoto tenía el mismo número pero en verde. Cada veneno estaba registrado en la libreta de sustancias venenosas, donde había una explicación detallada de los efectos, la duración, y de los componentes tanto del veneno como del antídoto. El número 56 era el veneno que los hermanos e Itachi habían estado usando en las horas de patio de la Academia y del cual habían descubierto su primer antídoto por si solos, sin ayuda de sus instructores.

"¿Qué pensáis hacer con eso?", preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Kumida había observado en silencio como Shisui sacaba un vial de veneno de un baúl de la pared izquierda y como Hinata cogía una piedra de diamante para afilar la katana y una de las espadas de chacra. Ambos niños se giraron para mirarla y luego se observaron de reojo.

"Vamos a utilizar el veneno que estudiamos hace poco en el hospital", contestó Shisui mientras cogía un pañuelo de algodón y un cuentagotas.

Hinata ya había empezado a afilar su katana sin darle más importancia al asunto. Kumida se llevó las manos a las caderas, cerró los ojos y suspiró al mismo tiempo que sacudía la cabeza. Ya había olvidado completamente sus pensamientos sobre preparar a sus hijos e ignorar la preocupación por su precaria infancia. Cogió la espada de chacra de las manos de Shisui y empezó a afilar el arma de su hijo, quien le miraba sin decir nada. Observó cómo Hinata la miraba de reojo detrás de su flequillo y sonrió.

"No tengo duda alguna que seréis grandes shinobi dentro de muy poco", exclamó orgullosa Kumida.

Los gemelos sonrieron y continuaron preparándose. Mañana era el gran día.

"No me puedo creer que nos haya despertado tan temprano", se quejó Shisui mientras corría por el bosque al lado de su hermana.

"¿No estabas emocionado por este entrenamiento?", preguntó retóricamente Hinata, haciendo caso omiso de su hermano.

"Hm".

"Vamos, vamos, solo llevamos 3 horas corriendo", rio Kumida al frente, "¿Dos de los prodigios Uchiha ya están cansados? Haremos un pequeño descanso dentro de una hora".

Hinata y Shisui intercambiaron miradas entrecerradas y aumentaron el paso, dejando a su madre atrás. Kumida rio de nuevo y aceleró. Por lo visto hoy no habría descanso. Las horas fueron pasando.

"¡Pararemos aquí!", gritó a sus hijos que iban frente a ella.

Se había hecho de noche y no habían parado más que 5 minutos para beber agua. No obstante, ya estaban a medio día de Suna y, visto la obstinación de sus hijos de hacerle tragar sus palabras, dudaba que pudiera dormir más de un par de horas esa noche. Y así fue, una vez cenaron y se refrescaron, los gemelos utilizaron los dos únicos sacos de dormir y dejaron a su madre hacer el primer turno de dos horas. Sacudió la cabeza; aun así, no iba a rendirse a sus hijos. Un brillo travieso apareció en sus ojos.

"Mamá está tramando algo", susurró Hinata a su hermano, el bello de sus brazos de punta.

"Hm, mañana deberemos darle otra lección", respondió inaudiblemente Shisui.

Ambos asintieron y cerraron los ojos, rindiéndose al sueño. Kumida miró a sus hijos y observó su reloj, ya habían pasado las 2 horas que habían acordado. Ahora les tocaba a ellos vigilar. Por un momento dudó sobre si hacer un clon para vigilar a sus hijos mientras ella dormía pero luego se dio cuenta que, si sus hijos podían detectar a un grupo de anbu, seguramente detectarían a un clon de su madre. Así que negó en sus pensamientos y despertó a sus hijos.

"Dormiré un par de horas y luego nos pondremos en camino", informó una vez ya estaban conscientes.

Shisui asintió y ocupó el antiguo lugar de su madre mientras Hinata recogía uno de los dos sacos. Kumida suspiró y se durmió rápidamente.

"Quizá deberíamos observar los alrededores con el Sharingan por si mamá no ha detectado algo", murmuró Hinata.

Shisui asintió y activó su técnica ocular, mostrando un aspa. Miró las cercanías más próximas y no vio nada, sin embargo, cuando caminó de vuelta al tronco caído en el que había estado sentado, observó un residuo de chacra entre los árboles en la lejanía. Siguió caminando sin pararse a ver y miró a su hermana que le observaba con ojos violeta oscuro penetrantes. Le indicó con la mirada que algo iba mal y luego se sentó a su lado, entablando una conversación sobre el entrenamiento que habían tenido ayer con Itachi. El descubrimiento tendría que esperar unas horas.

"Mama", llamó Shisui una vez entraron en pleno desierto y no había más árboles para cubrirlos. Kumida le miró de reojo, "ayer usé mi Sharingan en el turno de noche".

Kumida entrecerró los ojos, pensativa. Así que la raíz les había estado siguiendo, de otra manera Shisui no habría visto nada con su Sharingan. Repentinamente se acordó de la carta que guardaba en un bolsillo interno de su chaleco de verde. Había hecho bien en esperar, después de todo.

"Eran anbu de la raíz", respondió Kumida, sabiendo que solo retrasaría lo inevitable de lo contrario.

"Los mismos anbu que nos vigilaban desde el ataque del Kyubi", anunció Hinata, "¿Por qué nos han seguido si en el país del Viento les está prohibido entrar sin autorización del Hokage?"

"No sé qué esperaban ver en nuestro viaje pero no lo han conseguido", dijo Kumida, "lo que es obvio es que Danzo, el líder de la raíz, está muy pendiente de vuestros progresos".

"¿Quiere reclutarnos?", preguntó dubitativo Shisui.

"Ahora no puede reclutaros ya que todavía estáis bajo la protección del clan Uchiha y, por consiguiente, del clan Uzumaki", explicó Kushina, "pero no me extrañaría que en un futuro próximo se os acercara uno de ellos".

Hinata corrió con la mente a mil por hora. Sacudió su cabeza e intentó concentrarse en su misión. Llevaban 4 horas corriendo y solo habían parado para beber una vez. Sabía que hasta el mediodía no llegarían a Suna así que todavía no era el momento para pensar en la raíz, en Danzo y en todo los problemas que eso conllevaba. Miró a Shisui y vio que tenía el ceño fruncido, seguramente hastiado por el seguimiento al que estaban siendo sometidos, quizá en mayor manera que Itachi.

Kumida suspiró apartándose las hebras sueltas de su coleta de la cara. Sabía que dentro de poco deberían hacer una última parada para descansar y leer la carta del Hokage antes de entrar en la villa de la Arena. Habían batido un record en cuanto a tiempo, ni siquiera habían tardado dos días en llegar a Suna, calculando que llegaran al mediodía. Esperaba que el Kazekage no se lo tomara a mal. De cualquier manera, eso les daba más tiempo para entrenar en un ambiente diferente al del país del Fuego. Sonrió.

"Chicos, descansaremos media hora y luego iremos directamente a Suna", se abanicó Kumida al llegar al oasis más grande del desierto.

Ambos niños asintieron apartándose los cabellos sudados de la frente y se aproximaron al agua, a la sombra de una gran palmera. Hinata cogió el agua entre sus palmas, ahuecándolas, y se mojó el rostro. Miró a su hermano y vio que éste había metido la cabeza directamente en el agua.

"¡Shisui!", gritó Kumida al ver a su hijo.

"¿Qué?", Kumida alzó las manos y rodó los ojos, tirando la toalla y se sacó una carta del bolsillo.

Hinata continuó mojando su cuello y la nuca, aun así, pudo ver que la carta no tenía ningún sello pero supuso que sería del Hokage. Shisui sacudió la cabeza y se apartó el flequillo de los ojos.

"¿Una carta del Hokage?", preguntó Shisui. Hinata cerró la mano y le dio un capón, "¡Oi!"

"¡Idiota!", exclamó Hinata, sus ojos entrecerrados y las aletas de su nariz abiertas del enfado.

Kumida se tapó la boca con una mano pero finalmente acabó riendo. Dejó la carta leída en la mochila temporalmente y se tumbó al lado de sus hijos. Suspiró de cansancio y despejó la mente de cualquier pensamiento.

"¡Kumida!", exclamó el cuarto Kazekage cuando los vio entrar por la puerta, "No os esperábamos hasta dentro de un día y medio".

"Bueno, Kazekage, eso debe ser culpa mía", se sonrojó adorablemente Kumida mientras reía. "Sin querer reté a mis hijos nada más salir de Konoha".

El Kazekage dejó escapar una minúscula sonrisa pensando que tal cosa era probable, tratándose de Kumida. Observó a los dos niños, uno a cada lado de su madre, con el cabello oscuro y tez blanca presente en todos los Uchiha. El niño, Shisui, si mal no recordaba, tenía los ojos negros de su padre, enmarcados por una línea negra que le hacía verse más exótico. Su rostro era estoico y sus ojos miraban los suyos sin miedo, sin vacilación.

La niña, Hinata, tenía la misma altura que su hermano gemelo y el mismo cabello negro aunque el suyo era liso y no ondulado y corto como el de él. Sus ojos eran violetas como los de su madre pero un tono más oscuros debido a su sangre Uchiha, rodeados de largas pestañas negras. Sus labios eran carnosos y de color rojo claro, dándole una apariencia angelical. Su mirada, igual que la de su hermano, estaba fija en sus ojos verdes mientras la observaba. Sabía que ambos estaban haciendo lo mismo.

No obstante, no tardó en notar las espadas de chacra que colgaban de las caderas de Shisui y la katana que se asomaba detrás del cabello de Hinata. A pesar de ello, ninguno de los dos llevaba banda ninja; si no iba errado, ambos niños no debían tener ni los 8 años. Sin poder evitarlo comparó a los dos niños con sus propios hijos, Temari, de 3 años, y Kankuro, de 2 años. No había duda que ambos Uchiha eran prodigios de Konoha.

"Kazekage", dijeron al unísono los gemelos, hicieron una reverencia y se incorporaron de nuevo, el rostro una máscara perfeccionada.

El cuarto sonrió, asombrado y algo decepcionado por no tener dichos genios en su propia aldea. Hizo una seña a su asistente y se levantó de su sillón, dejando la oficina a manos del joven Baki. Con un ademán, hizo pasar a Kumida primero y dirigió a todos al salón familiar, donde muchas veces antes había charlado con la embajadora del país del Fuego.

"Espero que no lleguemos en mal momento", pronunció con firmeza Kumida.

"No, para nada, ahora mismo Temari y Kankuro están durmiendo así que tenemos el salón disponible", abrió una puerta y mostró la habitación pintada con sutiles tonos color arena y con cortinas y detalles rojos.

Se sentó en uno de los sofás color caoba e indicó que se sentaran frente a él. Los niños dejaron pasar primero a su madre y luego se sentaron los últimos. Observaron al Kazekage callados y miraron discretamente alrededor; puertas, ventanas, cuadros,… La cuarta sombra del viento vestía el típico traje blanco aunque sin sombrero y con las ropas abiertas, mostrando unos pantalones y una camisa negra con el pecho abierto que dejaba ver una tela de rejilla. Su cabello rojo parecía mecerse en todas direcciones y sus ojos verde oscuro con tonos marrones tenían un brillo calculador.

"Bien, podéis empezar explicando los procedimientos del sellado", inició el Kazekage, "luego, mientras se prepara y se sirve la comida, podréis acomodaros y refrescaros".

"Gracias", Kumida y los niños hicieron una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, "Como ya sabe mis hijos están aquí conmigo para entrenar las técnicas de mí clan que les he estado enseñando durante casi 2 años y medio, así que me gustaría que ellos explicaran el proceso, con su permiso".

El Kazekage asintió con la cabeza y Shisui intercambio una mirada con su hermana.

"Según el informe que hemos recibido de nuestra madre sobre el sellado del Ichibi en una mujer embarazada, hemos podido deducir que el sello, en realidad, pende de un hilo", empezó Shisui. "Para ser exactos, es posible que los que han estado en contacto con el contenedor del bijuu hayan presenciado fenómenos relacionados con el precario estado del sello".

"¿Por qué el sello durante el embarazo fracasó?", preguntó Toshio Sabaku.

"El sello no fracasó durante el embarazo, por muy débil que fuera el sello, éste aguantó hasta el parto, que es cuando el sello se rompió", explicó Hinata, que recordaba muy bien el parto de su tía Kushina. "La energía que normalmente está destinada al sello es mayor o menor dependiendo de si el sello es más fuerte o no, es decir, en este caso el sello era débil por lo que la energía de la madre durante el parto se dividió en dos: el parto en sí y soportar el peso del sello".

"Esa fue la razón por la que murió Karura", murmuró el Kazekage, con los ojos desenfocados.

"Sí, no tenía suficiente fuerza como para seguir con vida", dijo Shisui, sabiendo que era mejor no dejar alargar el silencio del cuarto. "No obstante, el sello se transfirió con éxito al recipiente pero, como hemos dicho nada más empezar la explicación, es un sello débil".

"Seguramente han notado sucesos que podrían ser extraños relacionados con Gaara", continuó Hinata. Observó cómo Toshio asentía, seguramente recordando algo. "El sello ya está hecho así que no podemos deshacerlo y volverlo a hacer ya que Gaara es muy joven para soportarlo, incluso si fuera un adulto sería muy arriesgado; a menos que quiera que el bijuu cambie de persona".

El Kazekage negó con la cabeza, "Karura murió por culpa de ese bijuu, no puedo dejar que su sacrificio sea en vano".

Shisui casi no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al escuchar la aberración en las palabras del Kazekage, ¿quién podía hacer una cosa así, para empezar? A su propia mujer e hijo. Y ahora que le estaban dando una salida para que Gaara no tuviera que cargar con el Shukaku se negaba a dejar que otra persona o un recipiente contuvieran al bijuu. No lo podía creer. De cualquier manera, siguió escuchando las palabras de su hermana.

"Entonces no podremos romper el sello y crear uno mejor ya que el bijuu saldría inevitablemente", expuso Hinata, intentando obviar las palabras del Kazekage y mantenerse profesional. "Lo que sí que podemos hacer es reconstruir el sello de manera que aguante perfectamente durante 5 años pero habrá que ir renovándolo o se debilitará, después de todo, el sello no es el de tetragrama, el sello más resistente".

"¿Reconstruir el sello le daría 5 años de control a Gaara sobre el Shukaku?", preguntó él.

Miró a los niños que tenían el rostro en blanco, no sabía si sus palabras les habían afectado pero no iba a dejar que el Shukaku saliera de su control. Si el sello no se podía crear de nuevo lo mínimo que podía hacer era entrenar durante el mayor período de tiempo a Gaara para que controlara al bijuu. Gaara había estado bajo el cuidado de Yashamaru, el hermano de Karura, pero si era necesario podía hacerlo residir con un instructor exclusivo hasta que fuera capaz de utilizar a Shukaku. Lo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir era que la operación fuera un fracaso completo.

"Entonces os daré hasta esta noche para que lo preparéis todo, más tarde os llevaré a ver a Gaara por si necesitáis revisar el sello", dijo poniéndose de pie. "En una hora comeremos, espero que vuestra visita sea confortable".

Los tres Uchiha se levantaron e hicieron una reverencia, sin decir palabra. Kumida estaba muy orgullosa de cómo sus hijos habían conducido la charla y de la muestra tan amplía de conocimiento que habían mostrado. Por otro lado, no pudo evitar notar el cambio en el Kazekage desde la última vez que lo había visto junto a Karura. Se había equivocado sellando el Ichibi dentro de su mujer embarazada, provocando indirectamente su muerte, y ahora estaba resentido con su propio hijo. Kumida sabía que la situación no mejoraría, solo esperaba que el cuarto Kazekage superara la muerte de su esposa y recapacitara.

Ambos niños se mantuvieron en silencio mientras repasaban la conversación mentalmente. Entraron en sus habitaciones y dejaron las cosas en la mesa.

"Será mejor que os duchéis y os cambiéis de ropa", dijo Kumida, sin su brillo habitual, "esta tarde conoceréis a Gaara, si no me equivoco ya debe tener 2 años".

Hinata sacó un recambio de ropa y caminó desorientada hacia la puerta que esperaba fuera el baño. Era obvio que el Kazekage estaba dolido pero no podía evitar sentir compasión por su hijo al que, según lo que podía intuir, no tenía en muy alta estima. De pronto se le ocurrió comprarle un regalo en la aldea con la esperanza de subir un poco los ánimos. Asintió satisfecha e hizo correr el agua.

"¡Aw! ¿No es una monada?", preguntó sin hacerles mucho caso Kumida a sus hijos.

Estaba hablando de un niño pelirrojo de proporciones diminutas, con unas cejas finísimas que casi pasaban desapercibidas y unos ojos verdes aguamarina enmarcados por un contorno negro. Su nariz era recta y pequeña y sus labios eran rosados y parecían estar permanentemente en forma de puchero. Vestía con pantalones cortos marrones y una camiseta de color gris claro, además, llevaba un pañuelo blanco rodeándole el cuello y tapando parte de su cara. En sus pies llevaba unas pequeñas sandalias negras. En la consciencia de Hinata resonó una voz muy parecida a la de su madre, diciendo "¡Awww!", no obstante, se contuvo. Shisui le sonrió con descaro por el rabillo del ojo, seguramente sabiendo qué le pasaba por la cabeza.

"Mira Gaara", le dijo Yashamaru a su sobrino, forzando su voz a mostrar alegría, "han venido unos niños a verte".

Gaara se dio la vuelta y miró primero a Kumida, en silencio, luego miró a Shisui ladeando ligeramente la cabeza y, por último, observó a Hinata. Un pequeño sonrojo le subió a las mejillas haciéndole aún más adorable. Hinata sonrió levemente y se acercó al bebé, extendiendo la mano.

"Hola Gaara", dijo suavemente apretando la mano que le tendía el pequeño, "mi nombre es Hinata".

Gaara bajó la cabeza y el pañuelo terminó cubriéndole hasta los ojos. Hinata no pudo ocultar una risa y abrió los brazos en los que Gaara, rápidamente, se abalanzó. Hinata le revolvió los cabellos y observó cómo su madre se agachaba a su lado, murmurando felizmente. Shisui se sentó al lado de su hermana, que ahora estaba de piernas cruzadas en el suelo, y sonrió cuando Gaara le miró de reojo, su rostro escondido en el cuello de Hinata.

"Hola", murmuró Gaara.

"¿Podemos mirar tú barriga un momento, Gaara?", preguntó Kumida, acariciándole el cabello. "Te prometo que no te haremos daño".

Gaara asintió y se levantó la camiseta, dejando ver su estómago blanco. Shisui hizo un par de sellos y sus las yemas de sus dedos brillaron de un color aguamarina. Posó suavemente los dedos en el estómago del jinchuriki y todos observaron cómo unas marcas negras aparecían alrededor de su ombligo. En el centro, un kanji decía "Cerrado" y, siguiendo un patrón N – S – E – O, otros kanjis narraban "Sello". Shisui apretó levemente de nuevo la zona y el dibujo desapareció.

"¡Ya está!", exclamó Hinata, abriendo de nuevo sus brazos, "Ya sé, ¿por qué no vamos a dar un paseo por la aldea, Gaara?".

Gaara no contestó; se apretó más a la niña y los tres extranjeros miraron a Yashamaru. Éste asintió levemente con la cabeza pero todos sabían que no estaba muy conforme con salir de casa del Kazekage.

"Iré a informar al Kazekage, vosotros podéis esperar en la puerta", dijo él, mientras se levantaba y salía al pasillo, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Los tres de Konoha observaron al tío de Gaara moverse rápidamente, como abrumado por la presencia de su sobrino. Hinata entrecerró los ojos, dudando si se debía a resentimiento por la pérdida de su hermana a causa del Kazekage o porque Gaara le recordaba amargamente que su vida había sido intercambiada por la de Karura. Escuchó débilmente como su madre intentaba hacer que Gaara se sintiera más cómodo en su presencia y miró de reojo a Shisui, que esta vez fruncía el ceño libremente.

Por su parte, Shisui se sentía cada vez más frustrado con la aldea de la Arena. Incluso el Kazekage era un completo idiota, matando sin querer a su propia esposa por el simple hecho de tener más poder; quizá dejándose influenciar por los ancianos del consejo, hecho que tampoco inspiraba mucha confianza. Sabía que su madre se estaba replanteando si conocía realmente al Kazekage como creía o si había cambiado radicalmente desde que selló al bijuu en su esposa e inició una serie de consecuencias funestas. Hinata se había encariñado con el niño así que Shisui dudaba que no quisiera intentar solventar la situación de alguna manera, razón que implicaba una salida a la aldea, por lo visto.

"Muy bien, el Kazekage los verá esta noche a la cena", dijo Yashamaru, minutos después que el grupo estuviera esperando en la entrada.

"¡Mira Gaara!", exclamó Hinata, señalando con más entusiasmo de lo habitual un escaparate.

En su mano llevaba al niño pelirrojo, que nada más salir de la mansión se había cogido a su brazo como si una tabla de salvación se tratase. Gaara miró la colección de osos de peluche que se encaramaban detrás del cristal con ilusión. Era la primera vez que alguien era tan amable con él; a pesar de su corta edad de vida, sabía que no era querido en su propia casa.

"¿Por qué no compramos uno y hacemos que nos cosan nuestros nombres?", preguntó la niña, intentando contagiarle algo de alegría.

Gaara batalló consigo mismo y finalmente conquistó el sentimiento de duda e inseguridad que le inspiraba contar con extraños. Sonrió y sintió sus mejillas calentarse cuando Hinata le devolvió el gesto. La campanilla de la tienda repicó unos segundos cuando empujaron la puerta de entrada, Kumida paseó la mirada por las paredes y vio un sinfín de peluches de todo tipo de animales, colores y tamaños.

"¿Qué te parece ese, Gaara?", señaló hacia un camello de color arena con motivos rojos en la espalda. Gaara dudo un momento pero negó tímidamente con la cabeza.

"¿Y este?", preguntó Shisui, mostrándole un zorro fénec de color blanco y ojos marrones.

Hinata alzó una ceja mientras veía como sus dos familiares atosigaban al niño con animales cada vez más estrambóticos, como un lagarto rojo con ojos amarillo neón y con las garras verdes. Suspiró rodando los ojos y se acercó a la vitrina, donde había visto como los ojos verdes aguamarina de Gaara se posaban al pasar por la calle. Cogió el oso de color beige grisáceo y lo mostró al pequeño. De repente se sonrojó y se escondió en la tela de sus pantalones. Hinata aprovechó el momento para lanzar una media sonrisa arrogante a su hermano, gozando del tic en su ojo derecho.

"Con cada peluche viene un lazo, se puede escoger el color, y podemos bordar un nombre", dijo una vez detrás del mostrador. Era el dependiente.

"¿Qué te parece, Gaara, cogemos un lazo para nuestros nombres?", preguntó Hinata. El niño asintió y ambos se acercaron a mirar la caja que había sacado el dependiente.

La tela era la misma, de textura suave y brillante, pero los colores eran todos distintos. Una diminuta mano apareció de la nada y señaló un color lavanda que, curiosamente, pensó Kumida, se parecía a los ojos de su hija. Shisui rodó los ojos y se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza, girando el rostro para bostezar. Esperaba enterarse de una vez por todas qué le había escrito el Tercero a su madre en esa dichosa carta secreta. Suspiró y volvió a bostezar, intentando hacer ver que no había notado una presencia siguiéndoles desde la salida de la mansión del Kazekage.

"No puedo creer que nos siguieran durante toda la tarde de forma tan obvia", dijo Hinata, frunciendo el ceño sentada en la tapa del váter.

"Creo que los estás sobreestimando", respondió su gemelo, enjuagando su boca con agua y escupiendo la pasta de dientes.

No había duda en que estaban siendo vigilados muy de cerca, sobre todo porque apenas tenían 7 años y, a pesar de ser prodigios, eran privilegiados con una información valiosa que bien podía hundir al Kazekage. Shisui tenía la, certera, sospecha que Yashamaru era, en parte, además de su guía su vigilante. Su presencia era fácil de distinguir con los ojos de los gemelos. No obstante, Hinata se preguntaba si en realidad le apetecía seguir tales órdenes de su cuñado, a juzgar por su aura de incertidumbre.

La niña de ojos lavandas jugó con una hebra de su camisa mientras su hermano se refrescaba para la pesada noche que les esperaba. Gaara, nada más llegar, había sido llevado con unos ninja médico que le habían hecho un último chequeo; había cenado algo más de lo normal a insistencia de Kumida y luego había sido duchado y cambiado de ropa. Lo que no había notado el pequeño era que su comida estaba mezclada con unos potentes somníferos que aseguraban que durmiera durante, al menos, un día entero.

Todos los demás cenaron mientras Gaara empezaba a dormir y se prepararon para urdir de nuevo el sello del Ichibi. Kumida acarició los cabellos color fuego del pequeño mientras contemplaba con la mirada perdida el oso atrapado entre los endebles brazos del niño. Su lazo violáceo tenía unas letras negras bordadas que rezaban "GS & HU", en cada brazo del lazo. Sabía que a su hija Hinata el pelirrojo le había caído en gracia, aún más que Naruto, su propio primo, quizá por el hecho que éste último tenía una familia de verdad cuando Gaara, aunque la tenía, parecía estar siempre solo.

Esperaba que los 5 años de ventaja que le iban a dar sirvieran para que Gaara encontrara algún amigo, aunque dudaba que fuera así si su padre y el consejo de ancianos no hacían nada por protegerlo, demasiado cegados con el fracaso de la muerte de Karura. Kumida sintió de nuevo el peso de la carta del Hokage, que todavía llevaba guardada encima; pronto los gemelos se harían con ella, lo suficientemente inteligentes como para no preguntarle en voz alta en un lugar desconocido y, quizá, enemigo. Ya no sabía qué pensar del Cuarto Kazekage.

"Bien, podemos empezar cuando queráis", dijo una voz en la puerta.

El cabello rojo cortado corto del líder de la aldea fue lo primero que vio Kumida, seguido de un par de cabezas de pelo negro, de estatura mucho más baja. Al fin ya estaban todos presentes. Shisui miró de reojo a su hermana y luego observó al Kazekage, que conversaba suavemente con su cuñado. Notó varias presencias rodeando la habitación y por un momento se preguntó si era por la seguridad de todos o por saber las técnicas de sellado que no habían tenido oportunidad de usar.

_"Las técnicas empleadas por la villa de la Arena han fallado parcialmente en el sellado del bijuu, cuando llegue la hora tened en cuenta que todos ellos querrán saber cómo y cuál es nuestra técnica para apropiarse de ésta", dijo Kumida, sentada en el centro del estudio que habitualmente usaban para estudiar fuinjutsu. "Dicho esto, la próxima lección es el llamado sellado silencioso. Como ya sabéis, para utilizar una técnica se necesitan varias cosas: chacra, saber cómo moldearlo, los sellos y el nombre de la técnica"._

_"No obstante, el nombre de la técnica no es necesario decirlo simplemente alude al hecho que nuestro cuerpo recuerda, casi automáticamente con su debida práctica, cómo moldear el chacra al decir el nombre. Aun así, eso es peligroso ya que alerta a los demás qué jutsu vamos a usar, dándoles ventaja. Para contrarrestarlo, os enseñaré el sellado al estilo Uzumaki, es decir, sellado en silencio. Así es como nadie ha podido copiar el fuinjutsu de nuestro clan; y si, por cualquier razón, supieran del nombre y los sellos de la técnica, sería imposible de llevar a cabo debido a que solo funcionan con chacra Uzumaki"._

Hinata sacudió la cabeza mentalmente, dejando de lado sus recuerdos. Asintió con la mirada a su hermano y luego se acomodó al lado del jinchuriki. Su madre ya le había levantado la camisa del pijama y había hecho aparecer los símbolos del sello. Acorralaron al pequeño entre sus cuerpos y, poniendo las dos manos creando una forma triangular, cerraron los ojos y dejaron fluir su chacra.

El Kazekage miró con envidia como bailaba chacra turquesa de los cuerpos de sus invitados. Suprimió un golpe de irritación al ver que la técnica era cerca de imposible de ser copiada y dirigió una mirada sutil a sus anbu, escondidos en la oscuridad de la noche. ¿Los habrían descubierto? Sacudió mentalmente la cabeza e intentó recapacitar la situación. De cualquier manera, pensó con más calma, Gaara ahora tendría 5 años para entrenar y él 5 años para hacerse con las técnicas de sellado que lograrían controlar a su hijo y, por consiguiente, al demonio dentro de él. Lo primero que pensaba mandar a hacer a sus anbu era investigar la aldea natal de Kumida.

Mientras tanto, Kumida seguía sumida en la imagen mental de un sello con débiles cadenas formándose alrededor de una tinaja quebradiza de arena; la jaula del Shukaku. El chacra que sentía emanar de sus hijos estaba reparando la tinaja con cuidado, a la vez que su chacra reforzaba las cadenas que sujetaban la jaula. Parecía que solo habían pasado 5 minutos desde que empezaron el proceso pero, a juzgar por su deficiencia progresiva de chacra, sabía que al menos un par de horas ya habían gastado.

Hinata sentía una ansiedad dentro de sí, sabía que era provocada por la muerte de su tía Kushina en una situación muy similar a la que estaba experimentando ahora. Era irónico que la pusiera nerviosa el sellado cuando su familia había nacido para ello. No, pensó, no la ponía nerviosa el fuinjutsu, todavía no había superado las circunstancias de la muerte de su tía. Dejó sus pensamientos de lado y observó de nuevo el trabajo que estaban haciendo en Gaara.

La tinaja ya estaba reparada y las cadenas refulgían de un color plateado brillante. Shisui había centrado su atención en los kanjis que rodeaban el contenedor del bijuu, ahora escritos nuevamente y más fuertes que nunca. Juntaron los tres su fuerza y unos barrotes aparecieron en la oscuridad, dejando la tinaja adentro completamente rodeada salvo por los orificios donde salían las cadenas de chacra que, más tarde, volverían a estar conectadas de nuevo a Gaara. Solo faltaba esperar y seguir traspasando chacra…

"Lo único que se debe hacer respecto a Gaara es vigilar si durante las dos próximas semanas el sello funciona como es debido; las siguientes 36 horas son vitales para ver si se ha realizado de manera correcta", dijo Kumida, una vez que habían acabado el sellado.

El Kazekage asintió, "Ya teníamos previsto que os quedarais una semana así que no hay problema".

Hinata y Shisui ya se habían puesto el pijama, a la espera que volviera su madre de hablar con el Kage. El sellado había sido un éxito y los gemelos se sentían orgullosos de su primer trabajo importante fuera del estudio de su casa. Shisui miró a su hermana acostarse en la cama y supo que estaba al corriente de los vigilantes nocturnos que tenían en el balcón. Era obvio que hasta que no salieran de la aldea de la Arena no iban a poder leer la carta del Hokage sin que se enteraran el Kazekage y, mucho menos, iban a entrenar su Sharingan delante de sus rivales. Sentía que estaban perdiendo el tiempo en el país del Viento.

"Bueno, chicos", dijo Kumida cuando se despidió de Toshio y entró en la habitación de los gemelos, "partiremos de Sunagakure pasado mañana después del medio día".

"Contando que todo vaya bien con Gaara", dijo Hinata.

"En principio todo fue perfectamente, así que no deberíamos preocuparnos mucho", contestó Shisui, antes de sumirse en un sueño profundo.

"Eso espero", dijo Kumida, suspirando.

…

Se ajustó la coleta en lo alto de su cabeza, el pelo rojo brillando bajo el sol del desierto. Observó a Shisui, que llevaba una camisa blanca grisácea de manga corta con cuello alto pero amplio, la cremallera central subida hasta su barbilla; sus brazos estaban cubiertos de vendas blancas. Hinata vestía una especie de camisa blanca similar a un kimono que llegaba hasta las caderas y era atado en la espalda por un obi grueso de color lavanda. Ambos llevaban pantalones piratas negros que se ceñían debajo de las rodillas y llevaban las piernas vendadas hasta el talón, metidas en sandalias negras.

"Bien, listos para partir", dijo Kumida, hizo una reverencia al Kazekage al mismo tiempo que sus hijos y empezaron a correr.

Lo primero que vio fue el símbolo del clan Uchiha grabado en la nuca de las camisas de sus hijos. Suspiró y aumentó el ritmo. Llevaban corriendo horas, Shisui hizo caso omiso de la gota de sudor que resbalaba por su sien y miró a su hermana. Levantó una ceja cuando ella entrecerró los ojos. Así que también se había dado cuenta. Aunque la última vez que habían viajado a la Arena eran muy jóvenes, los gemelos Uchihas no eran prodigios por nada; la orientación era otra de las habilidades de su repertorio y Shisui estaba seguro que el camino por el cual estaban corriendo no era precisamente el de vuelta a la aldea.

Kumida notó un aumento de chacra a sus espaldas y sonrió para sí misma. Solo hacía 5 minutos que se habían desviado de su camino pero los gemelos ya se habían dado cuenta. Se preguntaba quién de los dos había activado el Sharingan. No obstante, ambos eran suficientemente inteligentes como para no preguntar en voz alta. Sabía que ellos solos se darían cuenta que el camino a seguir no era hacia Konoha, sino hacia Uzushiogakure.

"¡Niños!", exclamó una voz en las puertas de la aldea.

El abuelo materno de los gemelos esperaba en la entrada de Uzushiogakure, sus puertas de metal y madera estaban abiertas de par en par y la muralla de piedra gris rodeaba todo cuanto podían ver. Su abuelo llevaba el cabello suelo con las hebras frontales atadas detrás de su cabeza, evitando que su pelo moreno, cada vez más blanco, se le metiera en los ojos. Vestía con una típica yukata azul que le llevaba a los tobillos, donde podían verse unas sandalias ninja. De su espalda colgaba cruzada una katana.

"Os estábamos esperando", dijo poniendo una mano en los hombros de sus nietos, sus ojos violeta sonrientes. Hinata y Shisui solo pudieron devolverle el gesto.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R.<strong>


	3. El legendario equipo Uchiha

**CAPÍTULO EDITADO & REVISADO**

**Sumario: **¿Cómo sería la historia si Hinata hubiera sido la hermana gemela de Shisui Uchiha, hija de un Uchiha y una Uzumaki? ¿Qué pasaría si Naruto e Hinata fueran primos y si Sasuke no fuera el último Uchiha? ¿Qué habría pasado si Hinata, Shisui e Itachi fueran los tres prodigios? El resultado, la Hinata fuerte que la mayoría deseamos.

_Las parejas están por definir pero no será un NarutoHinata o HinataHarem (el título podría causar confusión). La historia sigue el curso de Naruto solamente cambia la personalidad de Hinata (más fuerte) y su apellido, Uchiha, con lo que todo eso conlleva. Más adelante aclararé otras cuestiones._

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 - El legendario equipo Uchiha.<strong>

Habían pasado 5 días desde que llegaron a la casa de sus abuelos. Éstos habían vuelto a Uzushiogakure después de la pérdida de su hija menor, Kushina, dejando a su nieto con la familia Uchiha, a la cual pertenecía su hija mayor, Kumida. El Hokage ya había previsto el seguimiento al que estaba sometida la familia de los prodigios Uchiha así que, aprovechando la salida oficial de entrenamiento a la aldea de la Arena, había extendido la visita fuera del país del Fuego durante 2 semanas más; tiempo suficiente para visitar a la familia Uzumaki.

Aunque los niños no sabían bien bien qué pasaba con exactitud intuían que algo estaba sucediendo. El entrenamiento al que los estaban sometiendo todos los miembros presentes del clan era 3 veces más duro de lo que soportaban los adultos Uzumaki. Aun así, Hinata y Shisui lo habían aguantado sin quejarse; para ellos entrenar no era un deber sino un entretenimiento, no soportaban la idea que hubiera alguien ahí fuera mejor que ellos. Sobre todo, después de presenciar la muerte de sus tíos.

Todos los miembros del clan se habían reunido la noche de su llegada y Kumida había explicado con todo lujo de detalles la vigilancia extrema que la raíz anbu de Konoha estaba aplicando sobre sus hijos, cómo el Kazekage había sellado un bijuu de forma desesperada en su propia mujer con tal de aumentar su poder ahora que Konoha todavía estaba siendo reparada del ataque del Kyubi y cómo pensaba hacer que sus hijos estuvieran a salvo si ella y su marido perecieran.

"Tienes suerte, Kumida, que a todos aquí nos sea imposible revelar lo que planeas hacer junto con tu marido", había dicho su padre, su rostro severo y sus puños cerrados sobre sus rodillas, "de lo contrario alguien podría enterarse antes de tiempo y torcer el futuro de Hinata y Shisui".

"Akuma ya ha contactado con el Raikage y éste ha dado el visto bueno", dijo Kumida, "lo único que falta por hacer es elegir con quién van a casarse los gemelos".

"En tal caso, podemos hacer una concesión con su entrenamiento", dijo uno de sus tíos, con voz firme pero pensativa, "ambos tienen la capacidad para soportarlo".

Kumida asintió, "Por eso pedí al Hokage esta misión".

Si algo había aprendido Shisui era que la gente tenía costumbres que hacían fácil predecir su comportamiento. Solo hacía falta razonar un poco con la mente en frío, o como diría Hinata, desde fuera. Una persona podía llegar a preocuparse tanto por algo que no logra ver la manera de resolver el problema, cuando a veces éste es de lo más sencilla. Así se encontraba, observando a familiares de los cuales ni recordaba el rostro, entrenarlos a su hermana y a él día y noche. Era obvio que los estaban preparando para algo, pero más obvio aún era que el entrenamiento por el que estaban pasando no había sido pensado para utilizarse en niños de 7 años.

Así pues, cuanta más intensidad mayor era el problema. Era lógico pensar que tenía algo que ver con la raíz y, por qué no, la visita al Kazekage. Ese hombre había matado indirectamente a su mujer por poder, ¿quién dice que no hay alguien por ahí así de avaricioso? Su misma aldea intentaba controlarlos y mantenerlos en una correa corta. Pero si algo no iba a permitir Shisui era que le manipulasen, ni por el bien de su aldea. ¿Si le quitaran la libertad, qué le quedaría? No obstante, también se había dado cuenta que no tenía nada por lo que luchar a menos que fuera por su familia, su clan y su aldea. No tendría un objetivo en su vida pero todavía no podía someterse a la voluntad de la raíz.

Miró las paredes de roca gris que cubrían todos los edificios. En Uzushiogakure, parte del país del Remolino, la aldea estaba construida de distinta manera; en lugar de haber casas había pisos de 10 plantas cada uno, todos eran de piedra en lugar de madera, lo que los hacía más resistentes a incendios y a las condiciones meteorológicas. Las paredes de los edificios estaban decoradas con cristales de colores, dándole un toque de vida a los grandes pisos.

Las calles eran anchas y las tiendas estaban en los bajos del edificio, los escaparates dando a la calle y los carteles puestos en las paredes, indicando qué se vendía. Otra cosa curiosa era la distribución de la villa, cortada por la mitad por un único río que venía de las diversas grandiosas montañas en el norte y que salía de la aldea, alejándose hacia el sureste, a través de un enorme y ancho agujero en la muralla. Había dos hospitales pequeños, uno en cada lado del río y, aunque la Academia ninja estaba en el lado oeste, la policía estaba en el lado este, entre otros. En el sur se encontraba la entrada de la aldea y los establos para aquellos que viajaban con animales.

Shisui e Hinata habían estado entrenando en un edificio que en lugar de viviendas tenía un dojo por planta, piso que utilizaban muchos ninjas y los practicantes de artes marciales. Su abuelo los había vuelto a llamar esa tarde, habían comido y se habían dirigido rápidamente al dojo. Allí le encontraron sentado junto a su madre con las piernas plegadas bajo su cuerpo y vestido con traje ninja. El símbolo del remolino en su frente brillaba con la luz entrante del sol.

"Hoy vamos a parar el entrenamiento práctico que habéis seguido hasta ahora", dijo nada más empezar. "Normalmente, como ya habréis supuesto, los jóvenes que se someten a este entrenamiento tienen al menos 15 años, pero vosotros no podéis tomaros ese privilegio".

"Como ya sabéis, el clan Uzumaki se especializa en el sellado y, aunque tenemos fama de sellar bijuu por encima de todo, también podemos sellar objetos, plantas, comida y una larga lista de cosas", explicó su madre. "Hoy queremos hablaros de los contratos de invocación y de lo que tienen que ver con el sellado".

"Los contratos de invocación no son más que un pacto de sangre entre el invocador y el invocado, que siempre es una familia de animales a la que le debemos lealtad y ellos a nosotros", dijo su abuelo, "no obstante, como toda técnica tiene puntos débiles; una vez se acaba el chacra del invocador, el animal desaparece. Por no hablar que siempre se necesita sangre y formar unos sellos específicos sin los cuales no podría invocarse el animal".

"Lo que se refiere vuestro abuelo es que los Uzumaki hace muchísimo tiempo pudieron resolver esas debilidades con las habilidades del clan", se giró a coger un estuche de madera, lo abrió y sacó un gran pergamino negro con motivos rojos y verdes. "Este es el contrato de invocación del clan Uzumaki, todos nosotros lo hemos firmado al cumplir los 15, vosotros lo firmaréis antes".

Shisui e Hinata se miraron al instante con una ceja alzada. ¿Invocación? De repente Shisui sintió un interés insano por saber qué animal era el símbolo de la familia. ¿Sería un ave o un felino? Notó un dolor en su costado y supo que Hinata le había dado un codazo. Giró de nuevo su cabeza y vio que el contrato estaba medio abierto. Hinata sacó un senbon de su cabello y se rasgó el índice para escribir los kanjis de su nombre. Pronto Shisui hizo lo mismo y su madre volvió a guardar el pergamino.

"Bien, ahora iremos a las montañas. Hasta que no aprendáis a invocar a la perfección no podréis continuar con el entrenamiento", dijo su abuelo, levantándose del tatami y encaminándose a la puerta.

"¿Y qué animal es?", preguntó Shisui, poniéndose las manos cruzadas tras la cabeza.

Su madre le miró por encima del hombro, caminando al lado de su padre entre la gente en dirección al norte, "Tómalo como un incentivo".

"Vamos, hasta que no sepas invocar no sabrás qué es", le resumió sarcásticamente su hermana.

"Idiota, yo seré el primero en saberlo, te digo".

Kumida rodó los ojos sin que sus hijos lo vieran y continuó caminando al lado de su padre. Intentó que los gemelos no notaran su preocupación pero, por primera vez en 7 años, éstos estaban demasiado emocionados como para darse cuenta. Luego sacudió la cabeza, seguramente ya habrían adivinado que algo pasaba, como siempre. Por otro lado, Kumida también estaba preocupada por su sobrino, y también ahijado, Naruto.

Desde que Kushina y Minato nombraron a Jiraya, el sannin, su padrino, éste había sido enviado a una misión de espionaje; la cual Kumida estaba segura que duraría años con tal de apartarlo de Naruto. Sabía que al Hokage lo habían presionado para mandar a su alumno fuera de la aldea y, si no habían hecho lo mismo con ella era porque estaba bajo la protección del clan Uchiha primero y, en segundo lugar, del clan Uzumaki. Fue en ese momento, cuando Jiraya se despidió de Naruto y el resto de sus familiares, cuando los abuelos Uzumaki volvieron a Uzushiogakure.

Aunque, en parte era debido a la pérdida de Kushina, Kumida sospechaba que sus padres intuían que algo podría pasarle a ella y a su marido también y, de estar en Konoha, los abuelos no podrían hacerse cargo de Naruto y los gemelos sin estar bajo vigilancia. Aun así, le dolía pensar que sus vidas estaban casi condenadas al fracaso y que sus seres queridos no podían hacer nada más que esperar. Así pues, se puso en contacto secretamente y en persona con el Hokage, desconfiando de los mensajeros, y organizó una serie de entrenamientos tanto en Konoha como, brevemente, en Suna como en Uzushiogakure.

Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, "Ya estamos aquí, sentaos en un círculo", dijo su padre.

Se encontraba sentado en la hierba, en medio de un pequeño claro rodeado de árboles grandes y espesos. Habían caminado bastante en lo profundo de la montaña y solo se escuchaban los animales en las cercanías. Shisui e Hinata se sentaron frente a su abuelo y esperaron a que su madre acabara de vigilar el perímetro. Shisui miró de reojo a su hermana al ver que su madre estaba nerviosa y ésta activó brevemente el Sharingan, dando un rápido vistazo a las proximidades. Hinata alzó una ceja y Shisui no tuvo más remedio que activar sus ojos. Observó cómo les rodeaba un círculo de chacra, unos sellos que escribían "silencio" conectaban unas líneas encima de sus cabezas; dejándoles dentro de una pirámide de 6 lados.

"Vale, ¿qué ocurre?", soltó Shisui sin más. Kumida miró a su padre furtivamente y éste asintió.

"Como habréis supuesto, hay algo más que obviamos contaros en el dojo", empezó apartándose el cabello rojo de la frente, "para empezar, os tengo que contar una historia, una historia que algunos forasteros creen que es un mito pero que para nosotros, los Uzumaki, es la base de nuestra existencia tal y como somos hoy".

"Hace mucho tiempo, cuando los países ni siquiera estaban en pie, una familia de humanos con poderes ninja vivía. A pesar de sus poderes, ninguno de ellos sabía que eran distintos a los demás pues nadie como ellos conocían. Una noche, el día del equinoccio de verano, la familia Uzumaki, en aquel momento conocida como Uzuma, se encontró con un gran tigre de pelaje rojo fuego a rayas azabache con el pecho blanco sangrando en un prado cerca de la aldea.

A pesar del peligro, el padre de los Uzuma no podía dejar aquel animal moribundo sufrir, por lo que se acercó con cautela al tigre y le miró la herida en el torso, producida por una lanza, de la cual brotaba sangre sin cesar. El animal, al notó la presencia de alguien más, abrió los ojos y observó al extraño con un par de preciosos ojos color amatista. Uzuma levantó los brazos cuando el tigre gruñó, intentando incorporarse para escapar; supo en ese momento que el animal no le dejaría ayudarle sin más, después de haber sido herido por otro humano. Así que Uzuma estiró el brazo hacía su corte y dejó que le mordiera.

El padre de los Uzuma tenía un don bastante extraño, todos decían que había sido bendecido, pues cuando ponía sus manos sobre una herida, un ligero brillo verde surgía de ellas y sanaba las heridas. Era el médico del pueblo, a él iban todos aquellos que sufrían de un mal. Uzuma, por lo tanto, sabía que podía sanar al tigre y luego curarse él. Así pues, dejó que le mordiera como compensación por la herida que sus compañeros humanos le habían provocado y, obviando el dolor, usó el brazo libre para sanar la herida. Unos segundos pasaron, su brazo derecho entre las fauces rugientes del tigre, cuando éste empezó a sentirse mejor, más vivo que muerto, y dejó escapar el miembro de su boca, ahora en silencio, observando como ese humano le daba la vida.

De entre los árboles, salió otro tigre, más grande y enorme que el primero, su color era leonado, negro, blanco y dorado, y sus ojos oscuros como dos zafiros. Se acercó despacio a su camarada caído y miró fijamente al humano, que a pesar de haber podido dejar morir a su hermano y hacerse con su carne y con su piel, le había curado después de ofrecer su brazo como ofrenda. Ambos tigres guardaron silencio mientras el hombre trabajaba, vieron como éste se dio media vuelta y se fue con su esposa entre la espesura, no sin antes ver como el mayor tigre cogía del pescuezo al menor, llevándoselo.

Lo que fue una anécdota y una buena acción se convirtió en algo más cuando días después, se presentó en la puerta un cachorro de tigre. Asombrados, la pequeña familia de dos, siguió al cachorro hacia el prado donde, días atrás, habían visto un tigre moribundo. Allí, no obstante, se encontraron con un tigre del tamaño de una montaña. Su pelaje era blanco y negro, muy lustroso, y sus ojos, parados en la pareja desde que pisaron el claro, eran de un color turquesa similares a un par de diamantes en su brillo.

Por casualidad, aquel tigre que había salvado Uzuma, era uno de los cachorros del rey de los Tigres, a quien se le había explicado la valentía y la nobleza de sus acciones. El rey de los Tigres, el felino más grande entre los felinos, nunca había estado en contacto con los humanos, reacio de su naturaleza. Sin embargo, Uzuma había conseguido sorprenderlo y como pago de la deuda ofreció, por primera vez en la historia, aliarse con la familia Uzuma. Le explicó que, además de crear un contrato de invocación para la familia, le regalaría algo más por haber salvado a su cachorro. Le regalaría su chacra. Para sellar el intercambio, los Uzuma añadieron a su apellido el kanji "ki", que significaba espíritu, mente y corazón, y bebieron el chacra turquesa en forma líquida ofrecido por el rey de los Tigres".

Kumida dejó de hablar y vio como los gemelos estaban usualmente callados, rememorando sus palabras, sin lugar a dudas. Su padre, a quien le estaba reservada la siguiente parte de la historia, tenía los ojos cerrados.

"Ese es el comienzo del chacra especial de los Uzumaki", afirmó Hinata.

"Sí bueno, luego existen otros detalles como ¿por qué los Uzumaki solo tienen el cabello pelirrojo, rubio o negro?", bromeó Kumida, ondeando su larga coleta pelirroja. "Dicen que es un efecto secundario, solo podemos tener el cabello del color del pelaje de los tigres".

Los gemelos se miraron de reojo y Shisui sacudió los hombros, "¿Qué más queda por saber? Obviamente no habéis puesto esa barrera para contarnos una historia como esta".

"No", murmuró con firmeza el abuelo Uzumaki, abrió los ojos y los miró. "Los Uzumaki, con el paso del tiempo, descubrieron que, a causa del chacra animal convertido en humano que pasó a ser parte de la herencia Uzumaki, estaban más en contacto con la naturaleza que los demás. Como un domador de animales, podríamos decir".

"Al pasar los años, casi todos sabían del chacra especial de los Uzumaki y de la gran cantidad sobrenatural que poseían sus usuarios", dijo Kumida, siguiendo la explicación de su padre. "Fue pura casualidad que un demonio quedara suelto por el bosque, barrando el paso a los viajeros, que contactaron con el clan con la esperanza que un ninja tan poderoso pudiera con el monstruo".

"Sin embargo, el demonio entró en una aldea y, aunque podría haber combatido al demonio, el ninja Uzumaki prefirió no sacrificar posibles vidas y la aldea al mismo tiempo. Fue una genialidad, o una estupidez, que en aquel momento el ninja Uzumaki utilizara un mero pergamino de sellado para forzar al monstruo dentro en una pelea entre chacras".

Hinata y Shisui se miraron de reojo, algo incrédulos, pero siguieron callados escuchando la historia del clan.

"Como os podéis imaginar, lo consiguió. Se ganó la confianza del pueblo y fama como ninja capaz de sellar cualquier cosa", siguió hablando Kumida. "Después de ese descubrimiento, los Uzumaki se refinaron en el arte de sellado, el cual aprendieron rápidamente era su especialidad".

"Aquella aldea que salvaron pasó a estar bajo la protección del clan Uzumaki gracias a la hospitalidad de los aldeanos y, a causa de ser el único clan de ninjas, se formó poco a poco una villa que hoy en día es llamada Uzushiogakure, en honor a nuestro clan", dijo el abuelo, ahora sonriente. "Después de eso, el territorio frecuentado por el clan pasó a ser un puerto seguro y la villa se expandió hasta que, sin quererlo, se convirtió en un país pequeño bajo el símbolo del remolino, fenómeno bastante común aquí".

"Ahora, escuchad con atención ya que esta parte tendrá que ver con vuestro entrenamiento", apuntó Kumida, mirando sus rostros con seriedad. "Los Uzumaki hicieron mucho más que especializarse en el sellado, aprendieron a jugar con éste y a sellar distintas cosas en distintos lugares".

"Como el Kyubi, queréis decir", murmuró Hinata, miró con los ojos abiertos a su hermano y vio que tenía los suyos entrecerrados, seguramente deduciendo lo mismo que ella.

"Por eso estas tierras eran tan seguras, ¿no? Porque los Uzumaki además de poderosos también aprendieron a controlar lo que sellaban, seguramente en ellos mismos, como el Nueve Colas", acabó Shisui, su tono de voz afirmando en lugar de cuestionando.

"Sí, así es", prosiguió el abuelo, "Nadie se atrevía a atacar estas tierras sabiendo que, aunque solo había un clan ninja protegiéndolas, cada uno de ellos era maestro en fuinjutsu y cada miembro del clan tenía sellado dentro de sí un demonio del cual podía utilizar sus poderes".

"Aunque no es una información pública, os podemos decir que nuestro clan llegó a tener 7 jinchuriki en la historia, sin contar el Nueve y Ocho Colas", informó Kumida. "No obstante, también fuimos temidos por ello y, después de varios ataques, los Uzumaki convocaron una reunión con las villas más prominentes del mundo".

"Los Uzumaki, al contrario que otros jinchuriki, podían dejar libre a su bijuu sin repercusión alguna así que a cada uno de los embajadores se les dio un bijuu según la zona donde vivieran; el Ichibi pasó a manos del embajador de lo que ahora conocemos como la Arena y lo mismo pasó con los otros", dijo el abuelo. "Aquí acabó el conflicto, los Uzumaki eran llamados cuando las villas tenían problemas con los bijuu y todos eran felices con el arreglo. Aun así, el Kyubi, que residía en el país del Fuego, fue incapaz de ser controlado y terminó siendo sellado en uno de nosotros y así pasó de madre a hija y, ahora, a hijo".

"En definitiva, ese será el entrenamiento final que realizaréis aquí en Uzushiogakure", acabó Kumida, "Aprenderéis a sellar un demonio dentro de vosotros mismos, a cooperar con éste para luchar y a liberarlo cuando ambos lo necesitéis".

Shisui dejó caer su mandíbula sin querer y miró a su madre como si le hubiera crecido un brazo en la frente. A pesar que los gemelos ya habían intuido donde iba la charla, no podían dar cuenta de lo que habían escuchado. Unos minutos pasaron todos en silencio, Kumida y el abuelo sin inmutarse y los gemelos intentando aclarar sus pensamientos. Si bien era cierto que ambos, e Itachi, habían sido entrenados en artes que ningún niño de 7 años había sido entrenado, lo que estaba diciendo su madre era algo en otro nivel.

Otro pensamiento entró en la mente de Hinata. Si tía Kushina no murió en el parto fue porque ella podía mantener al demonio preso o bien liberar al Kyubi y traspasarlo en Naruto, si hubiera querido, pero no lo hizo hasta que no estuvo segura que iba a morir. Es decir, que quien atacó a sus tíos no lo hizo para robar al bijuu sino para forzar a tía Kushina que lo liberara y, como consecuencia, que destruyera Konoha. Sacudió sus pensamientos y marcó mentalmente seguir indagando sobre el asunto.

"Estas montañas son frecuentadas constantemente con demonios menores y mayores que buscan unirse con un ninja; cada uno con motivos para hacerlo más extraños que otros", sacudió la cabeza divertido el abuelo y siguió hablando. "Para ello, primero, como os dijimos, entrenaréis las invocaciones en esta montaña".

"Esperamos que mientras entrenáis aquí se os acerque algún invitado y podamos proseguir con vuestro segundo entrenamiento", finalizó Kumida. "Ahora, nos dividiremos en parejas y nos adentraremos en diferentes zonas del bosque. Hinata, tú vienes conmigo".

…..

Se recostó en el árbol y, pensándolo mejor, se dejó caer de lado en la hierba. Aunque habían pasado solo un par de días, los gemelos habían aprendido a la primera a invocar. El problema había sido saber cuánto chacra moldear y descubrir qué miembro de la manada de tigres acabaría siendo invocado. No obstante, no eran prodigios por nada, fácilmente habían llegado a la conclusión que primero deberían invocar al mayor tigre y recordar la cantidad de chacra para luego ir disminuyéndolo. Era el camino más fácil, sí, pero el más agotador.

"¡Bien, bien!", exclamó Kumida, mirando a su hija.

Ésta acariciaba un par de preciosos cachorros de tigre, que aun así eran de la altura de un caballo, con el pelaje de un naranja rojizo intenso y unas rayas negras muy definidas. Kumida había concluido que el par de cachorros presentes junto con una tigresa siberiana blanca, llamada Shiroi Ashi (patas blancas), serían las principales invocaciones de su hija. Aunque se llevaba bien con todos los que había invocado, entre dicho trío de tigres e Hinata había una conexión aún mayor. Observó como uno de ellos, Kasai (fuego), le daba un zarpazo juguetón a su hija, tirándola al suelo, mientras el otro, Honö (llama), gimoteaba lamiéndole la cara.

Rodó los ojos, "Bueno, ahora que ya hemos descubierto tus principales camaradas, podemos pasar a la parte siguiente del entrenamiento".

Esto consiguió que Hinata dejara de reír y se levantara de un salto. Llevaba días pensando en las palabras de su madre y de su abuelo, intentando hacerse la idea de lo que pensaron sus antepasados para intentar sellar demonios en sus propios cuerpos y cómo lo hicieron. Después se preguntó si su madre no sería ahora la anfitriona de un demonio o si su abuelo sería el portador de un huésped, ¿sus parientes llevarían todos un demonio en su estómago?

"Por tu mirada calculadora, veo que estás pensando si yo soy el contenedor de un demonio", dijo Kumida, que estaba acostumbrada a los gestos de sus hijos, "pues te diré que sí. Es curioso que mi huésped sea un demonio mayor en forma de zorro cuando mi difunta hermana era la jinchuriki del Zorro de Nueve Colas".

Kumida unió sus manos, palma contra palma, y apuntó hacia el suelo posando sus manos frente su estómago. Empezó a brillar una luz turquesa en sus manos que se unió con una extraña luz del color de la llama de fuego y pronto ambas se mezclaron e hicieron brillar a su madre. Un destello cegador hizo que Hinata cerrara los ojos un segundo, cuando los abrió allí había un pequeño animal, mayor que el tamaño de un zorro normal pero no gigantesco como una invocación.

No obstante, su aura era mucho más espectacular que sus medidas. Era de color rojo fuego aunque su morro, sus orejas y el contorno de los ojos tenían reflejos blancos y dorados. Su única cola era larga, ensanchándose en la punta; su cuerpo esbelto y sus patas elegantes, con las garras de color granate. En su pata delantera y trasera izquierda tenía una especie de brazalete dorado que se enroscaba como la hiedra por sus miembros y unas cadenas doradas bastante sueltas recorrían un trozo de su cola. Un aura del color del fuego reseguía su cuerpo como si del propio elemento se tratase; su cola parecía difuminarse con el aura, y éste hacía ver su cola aún más larga.

El zorro abrió sus ojos y miró fijamente a la hija de su anfitriona, a quien consideraba como su propio cachorro. "**Al fin nos encontramos cara a cara, pequeña Hinata**".

Hinata cerró de golpe la boca observando los ojos rojos del zorro. No entendía por qué pero mirar al zorro era como mirar a uno de sus padres, a un familiar. Kumida, calladamente, vio la reacción de su hija ante su huésped.

"Hinata, hay algo más que no os dijimos a ti y a Shisui respecto al sellado", empezó a decir Kumida, cavilando sus palabras. "El sellado se basa en que ambos, anfitrión y huésped, son compatibles. Unos demonios son más compatibles que otros, claro está".

"Me refiero al concepto del yin y el yang, los humanos son mayoritariamente seres positivos, vamos a decirlo así, y los demonios son seres negativos; somos contrarios y por eso, cuanto más contrarios somos, más compatibles somos. En mi caso, el demonio zorro, es mi polo opuesto, el yin del yang; y aunque existen otros demonios que se acercan a ser mi polo opuesto, nadie es más compatible, más opuesto, que el zorro".

"**Lo que intenta decir tu madre, pequeña Hinata, es que yo soy su yo demoníaco; si en lugar de ser humana hubiera sido demonio, ella hubiera sido yo. Su polo opuesto, su yang, es esta forma, mi forma**", explicó con calma el zorro, su tono de voz era como el crepitar del fuego. "**Soy su espíritu demoníaco, su contrario más perfecto así como tú tendrás uno propio**".

"Esta verdad es a la que llegaron los Uzumaki y por la cual liberaron a los bijuu, para poder aliarnos con nuestro verdadero espíritu demoníaco", dijo su madre, poniendo su mano en su hombro. "Tú eres tan hija mía como suya, soy tan madre tuya como él padre tuyo".

El zorro avanzó hasta pararse al lado de Hinata, rozó su cabeza contra su mejilla y posó su nariz caliente en su frente. Si no hubiera sido una ninja Uchiha habría hecho algo tan simple como desmayarse pero, como era una Uchiha, acarició la cabeza del zorro y pasó sus brazos por sus hombros. Luego se preguntó cómo se lo habrá tomado Shisui, al ver el espíritu de su abuelo y escuchar las explicaciones tan estrambóticas de los Uzumaki. De repente, sintió pena por aquellos fuera de su clan, que no podrían nunca conocer a su otra parte.

"Nos quedan 10 días para que busques a tu otro yo, es lo máximo que pudo darnos el Hokage en esta situación", informó Kumida. "Nadie sabe con exactitud qué hacemos los Uzumaki pero sí que es algo que nadie más puede hacer; si hubiera sabido de esto estoy segura que Danzo también y eso debemos evitarlo a toda costa".

Hinata asintió y escuchó vagamente las explicaciones de su madre, pensando cómo iba a afectar su nuevo entrenamiento en el futuro.

…

Comió lentamente el arroz con sus palillos de madera, su mirada estaba perdida en algún lugar al igual que sus pensamientos. Solo faltaba exactamente un día para despedirse de sus abuelos y regresar a Konoha y ni Shisui ni ella habían encontrado a su otro yo. Hinata sabía que era ilógico que sucediera tan deprisa y que la mayoría de la gente ni siquiera sabe que existe dicha posibilidad. No obstante, no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada.

Aquella noche, cuando se encontraron los gemelos después de descubrir toda la verdad del clan, Shisui estaba tan entusiasmado que pasó la noche en vela. A la mañana siguiente deseó no haberlo hecho cuando volvieron a empezar el entrenamiento práctico, esta vez, peleando contra su hermana y con el Sharingan activado por primera vez en el combate. Era obvio que los gemelos tenían ventaja sobre los otros miembros del clan gracias a su dojutsu pero ambos carecían de experiencia más allá del entrenamiento; y del suceso aislado del Kyubi. Hinata suponía que esa razón era por lo cual les estaban matando a entrenar.

Kumida, por el otro lado, estaba posada sobre un papel que rezaba "Cosas para masterizar". Había 8 columnas, cada una tenía un título: "ninjutsu", "armas", "medicina", "fuinjutsu", "genjutsu", "taijutsu", "otros" y "espionaje". Miró el primer apartado, ninjutsu. Kumida estaba aliviada que sus hijos fueran poseedores del Sharingan ya que facilitaba el aprendizaje de distintos jutsu. La naturaleza de su chacra era aire y agua mientras que la de Akuma, su esposo, era fuego, como cualquier otro Uchiha, y rayo.

La debilidad de los gemelos residía en la tierra, no obstante, Kumida estaba orgullosa que sus gemelos hubieran domado la mayoría de jutsu de los otros elementos; tanto usando su Sharingan para copiarlos cuando ella los practicaba o leyendo los diferentes pergaminos que había recolectado para ese mismo propósito. Marcó con un tic los nombres "aire", "agua", "fuego" y "rayo", totalmente satisfecha.

Revisó el apartado de armas e hizo lo mismo con "kunai" y "shuriken". Aunque Shisui e Hinata todavía no eran expertos con la katana y los senbon como para enfrentarse a un par de jonin ellos solos, eran capaces de defenderse durante horas de forma ágil y veloz, por lo tanto, tachó "velocidad", "agilidad" y "táctica" del apartado de taijutsu; ambos simplemente tenían unas tácticas muy ingeniosas como para no hacerlo.

Observó de reojo a sus hijos, que ahora estaban sentados leyendo cada uno un libro de medicina, y concluyó que todo lo relacionado con ésta debería mejorarse. Era cierto que los dos tenían una capacidad excepcional con los venenos y sus antídotos, sin contar que podían reconocer casi cualquier tipo de enfermedad y diagnosticar un tratamiento, gracias a los distintos libros médicos y su memoria prodigiosa; no obstante, Kumida no conocía personalmente ningún ninja que pudiera entrenar a sus hijos de forma seria en los jutsu médicos. Sacudió la cabeza.

"Kumida", la voz de su padre llamó a sus espaldas, "¿a qué conclusiones has llegado respecto al entrenamiento de tus hijos?"

Ésta gruñó, observó que sus hijos habían desaparecido del claro, y luego dijo, suspirando, "El ninjutsu, taijutsu y fuinjutsu de ambos está llegando a su fin. El elemento tierra es el más débil mientras que los otros elementos los han practicado día y noche, con su Sharingan y sin él. En cuanto a taijutsu, el estilo Uzumaki de lucha lo están copiando con su Sharingan y, por lo tanto, les resulta facilísimo ponerlo en uso, sin contar que su velocidad, agilidad, resistencia y fuerza son excepcionales".

"Por no hablar de las estrategias más extrañas pero efectivas que esos dos pueden llegar a pensar", el abuelo rió. "No les será difícil, pues, estudiar el arte de lucha Uchiha y, aunque son mucho mejores que todos los Uzumaki a los que se han enfrentado respecto al genjutsu, todavía no están a la par con el clan Uchiha".

"Sí, sí, eso es a lo que yo llamo 'grado 1' y 'grado 2'. Obviamente cuando acaben de aprender el grado 2 casi nadie podrá vencerles en cuanto a genjutsu se refiere, después de todo, el Sharingan está en otro nivel", dijo Kumida. Le pasó la lista que había hecho y su padre la leyó rápidamente. "En cuanto a la lucha con armas, de momento solo han aprendido con katanas, o los tantö de la raíz, además de los típicos kunais y shuriken; y especialmente, senbon".

"¿Especialmente senbon?", preguntó con curiosidad el hombre.

"En realidad fue Fugaku quien insistió que aprendieran, junto con Itachi, a utilizar senbons para incapacitar a enemigos semejantes a los Hyuuga, que pueden ver 359 grados y son más peligrosos en un combate en corta distancia", Kumida explicó vagamente, pensando qué otras armas podrían usar los gemelos. "Los jutsus médicos de ambos son aquellos que han podido copiar de otros parientes Uchiha. De cualquier modo son bastante escasos, ya sabes que los Uchiha se especializan todos en el combate y prefieren reservar el chacra para jutsus ofensivos más que para complejas técnicas médicas".

"No obstante tanto Shisui como Hinata tienen más que suficiente reserva de chacra como para conseguir ambas cosas en el calor de la batalla y nunca está de más saber jutsus médicos, aunque no se utilicen a menudo", frunció el ceño él. "¿No eras amiga de Tsunade Senju? Quizá deberías contactar con ella, no hay nadie mejor para enseñarle medicina a los gemelos que ella".

"Algo se me ocurrirá", musitó ella, "por último quedan las técnicas de espionaje, las cuales han aprendido excepcionalmente bien y cómo preparar trampas y operaciones de supervivencia".

"Esto me recuerda, Kumida, que dentro de medio año las pruebas de chunin serán en el país de la Roca", comentó el abuelo, mientras doblaba el papel y se lo pasaba a su hija. "A partir de lo que nos has contado y de las habilidades de mis nietos, es obvio que el Hokage ya no podrá retrasar más el avance de los gemelos e Itachi en los rangos ninja. Apostaría todo lo que tengo que, si no fuera porque un año deben pasar al menos en la Academia, Shisui e Hinata ya serían chunin".

Kumida sonrió sin mucha emoción, "Debería sentirme emocionada que mis hijos sean tan buenos shinobi pero me siento triste al pensar en lo jóvenes que son y que dentro de 6 meses dejarán la Academia".

"Por lo menos tú y tu marido tenéis algo más cabeza que Fugaku", gruñó el líder Uzumaki, "Por muy prodigio que sea Itachi no es normal que un niño de 4 años haya luchado en la tercera guerra ninja, ¡y sin ser genin!; ni siquiera quiero pensar en las secuelas que debe tener ese pobre niño".

Kumida miró en papel doblado de sus manos e intentó no recordar el momento en que su primo, por parte de su esposo, decidió dejar a su primogénito ir al campo de batalla. Aunque Kumida sabía que sus hijos habrían salido ilesos aun teniendo 4 años, le era imposible imaginar a sus pequeños rodeados de muertos. Una fuerte concentración de chacra maligno le sacó de sus pensamientos, levantó su cabeza rápidamente hacia la fuente y, con horror, comprobó que era en la dirección donde habían escapado los gemelos.

Se levantó de golpe y salió corriendo. Su padre le seguía de cerca, ambos callados. Llegaron a un claro, justamente el primero que les habían mostrado a los hermanos. Kumida paró en seco cuando vio que en éste solo estaban Shisui e Hinata, los dos mirando fijamente en el mismo sentido.

"Parece que lo hemos conseguido, Kumida", escuchó la voz triunfal de su padre y sintió su mano en el hombro, miró a su padre y este tildó la cabeza, apuntando. "Mira allí".

Giró despacio y siguió las miradas de sus hijos y la de su padre. Allí, a lo lejos, encima de una roca desnuda, bajo la luz de la luna y el cielo oscuro, había un animal de pelaje oscuro. Si no le hubieran indicado el lugar, y no hubiera sentido la presencia de chacra, lo habría pasado por desapercibido. Era una pantera negra, más grande que una pantera normal, tumbada mirando fijamente a los humanos que la miraban. Entonces se dio cuenta que solo miraba a uno en concreto, a su hija, Hinata.

Hinata, por su parte, estaba absorbida por unos ojos que parecían turmalinas paraibas, brillantes e imponentes. Había llegado al claro con Shisui y habían practicado genjutsu, algo mucho menos movido que combate cuerpo a cuerpo, hasta que, al salir de una ilusión se encontró con una presencia a la lejanía. La pantera había mirado la luna, luego había girado sus ojos a ella con tal rapidez que la dejó sorprendida. Su pelaje lustroso azabache brillaba levemente y un aura negra le envolvía el cuerpo. Observó que, al brillar la luna, unas marcas del mismo color que sus ojos se habían extendido por el aura en su espalda hasta que se dio cuenta que, en realidad, las marcas estaban en unas preciosas alas negras plegadas de aspecto aterciopelado. Era una pantera negra alada.

Su cola era larga y caía al lado del pequeño montículo de piedra en el que estaba posado. Cuando levantó su cabeza de entre sus patas, pudo ver que tenía un collar plateado, que más tarde se daría cuenta era oro blanco, con un mineral en forma de lágrima del mismo color que sus ojos en el torso, el cual contrastaba magníficamente con su pelaje negro. Su aura negra y azul zafiro meciéndose como el viento alrededor de su cuerpo elegante y poderoso.

Ni siquiera sintió la presencia de su madre y su abuelo hasta que Shisui le dio un codazo en las costillas. Sintió que volvía a respirar y miró rápidamente a su hermano, cuando volvió a mirar a la pantera, ésta ya no estaba. De repente, un fuerte viento se levantó, cada vez más cerca del claro. Hinata volvió la vista y se quedó sin respiración de nuevo. Aquel animal que la había captivado se encontraba a menos de un metro de distancia, observándola.

Se acercó despacio hasta ella y respiró su olor. Entonces se dio cuenta que aquel animal no era uno cualquiera, sino su espíritu demoníaco. Abrió los labios para hablar. Los volvió a cerrar. Intentando dejar atrás su epifanía, alzo una mano y tocó el rostro del animal. Éste ronroneó y presionó su cabeza contra la pequeña mano que le tocaba. Hinata sonrió.

…..

Shisui posó sus manos cruzadas detrás de su cabeza. Itachi acababa de descender las escaleras hasta posarse delante de toda la clase, justo como había hecho su hermana minutos antes, y estaba poniendo en práctica sus conocimientos de clones, henge y otros para graduarse de la Academia. Rodó los ojos. Era semejante tontería, puro papeleo y burocracia, que no estuvieran ya ahí fuera haciendo misiones. Evitó un bostezo justo cuando todos aplaudían la actuación de Itachi. Éste cogió la banda azul que le daba el instructor y se la puso en la frente con un gesto decidido. Volvió a rodar los ojos, esta vez, Hinata también los rodó al mismo tiempo sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.

"Uchiha, Shisui, adelante", dijo el instructor chunin.

De nuevo, los otros compañeros de Academia, 3 años mayores que ellos, empezaron a murmurar. ¿Pasaría el último Uchiha? Shisui contuvo una mueca de disgusto, ¿lo dudaban? Si fuera así debería entrenar más duro. Escuchó vagamente las explicaciones, las mismas que había repetido desde el apellido A hasta la T, y posó sus dedos para crear un par de clones perfectos. ¡Oh! Lo mismo había pasado con Hinata y luego con Itachi. Suprimió un suspiro.

"Aquí tienes, felicidades", el chunin le tendió la banda. "Ahora ya sois todos genin, ninjas recién graduados de la Academia".

"Os anunciaremos ahora los equipos de tres y el lugar donde vuestro nuevo instructor jonin os esperará", dijo el otro chunin. Sacó un papel y empezó a recitar en voz alta, "Equipo 1…"

Shisui cruzó las manos delante de su boca, sin poder dejar escapar un bostezo y esperó que su hermana y su primo estuvieran alertas como para poder permitirse vagar en sus pensamientos. Había pasado justo un año desde que se alistaron en la Academia pero para él había sido más corto de lo normal, quizá fuera por el hecho que no habían parado de aprender cosas nuevas semana tras semanas; por lo menos en el complejo Uchiha y en Uzushiogakure. Miró a su hermana de reojo y observó, cuando ésta le devolvió la mirada, el reflejo azul que había brillado en sus ojos durante una milésima de segundo. Hinata ya había encontrado a su otro yo mientras que Shisui no había tenido suerte con ello, esperaba, al menos, que en las misiones que tuvieran como genin pudiera buscarlo. Quería saber por experiencia propia que se sentía, se negaba a sincronizarse con alguien que no fuera su completo opuesto; por mucho que pudiera probar con Yoru (noche), el demonio de su hermana, que también era su hermano, suponía.

Una voz le sacó de sus cavilaciones, "El equipo 13 está formado por Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Hinata y Uchiha Shisui".

Las voces de sus compañeros rompieron el silencio, todos murmurando unos con otros. Shisui incluso pudo ver algún dedo que los apuntaba. En realidad, no le sorprendía del todo, su equipo. Era obvio que eran los únicos graduados de 8 años de edad sin contar que el Hokage sabía la situación especial de los tres, era lógico y más fácil, vigilar a un solo equipo que a tres niños desperdigados. Rodó los ojos.

"Vuestro instructor os espera en el primer piso, aula 5", dijo el chunin, acabó de recitar los últimos equipos, "Ya os podéis marchar".

Itachi se levantó sin decir palabra y caminó hacia la puerta, sabía que los otros Uchiha le seguirían. En lugar de ir al patio para desayunar, se dirigió directamente a la primera planta y esperó, junto con sus nuevos compañeros de equipo, que los recién apuntados a la Academia, vaciaran el aula 5. Itachi era inteligente, sabía perfectamente que un grupo de anbu llevaba años siguiéndole y suponía, a juzgar por la actuación de sus primos cuando el ataque del bijuu, que ellos también debían estar siendo vigilados. Danzo era un hombre que no conocía límites en cuanto a la avaricia.

No sabía que habían estado haciendo Shisui e Hinata pero ambos se habían vuelto muchísimo más fuertes y, aunque él era el mejor de los tres respecto al genjutsu, sabía que solo era porque practicaba más que los gemelos. Lo que le llegaba a preguntarse en qué gastarían su tiempo. Había escuchado varias conversaciones entre sus padres sobre sus primos y, en especial, sobre las habilidades de Uzumaki Kumida. Fuinjutsu, habían dicho. Estaba completamente seguro que sus primos debían haber trabajado en ello, solamente quería comprobar qué ases tenían en la manga. Bloqueó sus pensamientos y entró en la clase, una vez quedó vacía.

Hinata sacó el desayuno de ambos y le pasó su porción a Shisui, mientras partía delicadamente sus palillos.

"**Alguien se acerca por el tejado, llegará en pocos segundos**", dijo una voz en su mente, Yoru, la pantera alada que convivía ahora con ella le avisó.

"Ya se acerca", repitió en voz alta, para que Itachi y Shisui pudieran estar alerta, "por el tejado".

Ambos niños la miraron de reojo. Itachi activó el Sharingan y observó como un patrón de chacra bien camuflado se encontraba en un poyete en la ventana. Era cierto, ahí estaba el instructor, y era obvio que les estaba probando. Ningún jonin dejaría que un genin viera su presencia sin hacerlo expresamente. De cualquier manera, se sintió irritado. Apartó ese pensamiento y se concentró en cómo lo había sabido Hinata antes que los demás, si todos eran iguales en cuestión de poder. Él sabía que ella sabía que él se preguntaría cómo pero Itachi también había reconocido que si querían ser un equipo debían confiar entre ellos; Hinata había dado el primer paso. Vio de reojo como Shisui reprimía una sonrisa diabólica y supo que quería jugar con el jonin un poco más. Se encogió de hombros mentalmente y siguió comiendo.

El sol pegaba con dureza en las ventanas, Shisui sabía que el ninja que los espiaba debía estar algo acalorado. Rio cuando su hermana le habló, ésta le alzó una ceja y rio también, seguramente pensando lo mismo que él. Observó como los otros dos Uchiha recogían sus cosas, hizo él lo mismo y aprovechó la oportunidad para burlarse algo más de su instructor.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más piensa estar tomando el sol?", preguntó a Hinata, su sonrisa malvada ahora a la vista.

"Quizá sea como los lagartos, que se tienen que poner al sol para calentar su sangre", dijo ella, se giró a ver a Itachi. "¿Qué piensas tú?"

"Hm, debe ser un acosador", musitó seriamente Itachi. Shisui se tapó la boca.

De repente un remolino de hojas apareció frente a ellos. Era alto, muy alto, y aunque estaba tapado de pies a cabeza era obvia su gran fuerza y musculatura. Tenía un pañuelo azul atado en la cabeza sin cabello, el símbolo de la hoja reluciente. Dos cicatrices le arrasaban su estoica cara en diagonal. Llevaba un chaleco verde jonin y bajo éste se veía el cuello alto de un jersey negro. Sus pantalones piratas eran de un color azul marino algo más claro que sus sandalias negras, sus piernas vendadas y otra venda en su muslo derecho. Encima de su uniforme vestía una gabardina abierta de cuero negra que sobre pasada sus rodillas, el cuello de ésta estaba doblado; sus manos posadas en los bolsillos.

"Así que me habéis descubierto", empezó él, miró los ojos de cada uno de sus nuevos genin, sus primeros alumnos. "Mi nombre es Morino Ibiki y seré vuestro instructor hasta que consigáis superar el rango chunin. Aun así, no se descarta que sigamos formando equipo durante unos años. Presentaos; nivel de vuestro entrenamiento personal y vuestras técnicas".

Los tres se miraron de reojo, Shisui se encogió de hombros. "Mi nombre es Uchiha Shisui, en cuanto a mi entrenamiento y mis técnicas… Soy hábil en taijutsu, ninjutsu y fuinjutsu, el cual he entrenado duramente junto con mi hermana, Hinata", miró a la persona nombrada. Ibiki observó a los gemelos y siguió escuchando al niño. "También hemos sido entrenados en genjutsu aunque no hemos llegado al mismo estadio que Itachi, el cual de los tres es el mejor en ello".

"Yo soy Uchiha Hinata", se presentó la única niña, cuando supo que su hermano había finalizado su parte, "tanto Shisui como yo hemos entrenado los jutsus médicos más esenciales y somos especialmente eficaces, Itachi incluido, cuando trabajamos con veneno y sus antídotos; carecemos realmente de la parte práctica de la medicina. También hemos combatido durante años con diferentes armas, además de las básicas, la katana, los senbon y el tantö".

"Uchiha Itachi", dijo calladamente el otro, "Al contrario que los gemelos, las técnicas de sellado que he aprendido son las básicas, también he entrenado en espionaje, en aspectos de supervivencia y en el empleo de trampas con Hinata y Shisui. Nuestro ninjutsu es fuerte en todos los elementos, gracias a la naturaleza de chacra de nuestros parientes, menos la tierra, del cual carecemos práctica".

Se quedaron callados esperando las palabras de su nuestro maestro. Ibiki, por otra parte, se recostó en la mesa detrás de sí. Estos niños eran prodigios, reconoció al momento, secundando las opiniones de los diversos instructores de la Academia. En ningún momento habían dado la impresión de tener solamente 8 años. Hablaban correctamente y sabían de lo que hablaban, que era todavía más importante.

"¿Cómo habéis sabido que estaba en la ventana observando?", preguntó, aunque era cierto que no había cubierto totalmente su presencia, ningún recién graduado habría sido capaz de conocer su posición.

"En realidad ya sabíamos que venía segundos antes que se posara en la ventana", dijo Itachi, la voz en un tono monótono.

Ibiki alzó una ceja. Muy astuto. Esquivar una pregunta con un discreto insulto. Notó como sus labios se estiraban involuntariamente, volvió a enmascarar sus emociones y fijó la vista en los gemelos que se miraban de reojo. ¿Segundos antes, había dicho? Preguntar una segunda vez era un insulto para su carrera como interrogador anbu, profesión que estaba seguro el trío conocía. Se preguntó si hablarían si los torturaba. De cualquier forma, le habían dejado claro que tenía que ganarse su confianza. Sonrió, el equipo le gustaba.

"Iremos ahora a la zona 13 de entrenamiento, a no ser que prefiráis esperar a mañana, para empezar nuestro trabajo en equipo", si ellos querían jugar él también podía hacerlo, tocando su ego.

Como esperaba, los tres se levantaron y, sin esperarle, se encaminaron hacia la salida del edificio. Cuando salieron Ibiki sacudió la cabeza, riendo levemente. Que niños más inteligentes, se dijo, al ver que, aunque habían respondido a su pulla, ellos le iban hacer esperar en la zona 13 a que llegaran con su lenta caminata o bien acompañarles pero caminar igual de lento que ellos. Hizo un signo y se transportó.

"Parece que sí que es cierto", musitó mirando el cielo, "este equipo será legendario, el legendario equipo Uchiha, ¿eh?"

Rio.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R.<strong>


	4. La misión de Kiri

**CAPÍTULO EDITADO & REVISADO**

**Sumario: **¿Cómo sería la historia si Hinata hubiera sido la hermana gemela de Shisui Uchiha, hija de un Uchiha y una Uzumaki? ¿Qué pasaría si Naruto e Hinata fueran primos y si Sasuke no fuera el último Uchiha? ¿Qué habría pasado si Hinata, Shisui e Itachi fueran los tres prodigios? El resultado, la Hinata fuerte que la mayoría deseamos.

_Las parejas están por definir pero no será un NarutoHinata o HinataHarem (el título podría causar confusión). La historia sigue el curso de Naruto solamente cambia la personalidad de Hinata (más fuerte) y su apellido, Uchiha, con lo que todo eso conlleva. Más adelante aclararé otras cuestiones._

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4 - La misión de Kiri.<strong>

"Por fin llega nuestra primera misión B", exclamó Shisui a su hermana y a su primo, Itachi. "Si hubiéramos tenido que hacer de mensajeros entre aldeas otra vez no sé si no me hubiera suicidado".

Itachi carraspeó de golpe en algo parecido a una risa, luego se tapó la boca con el cuello de la camisa. Hinata cerró medianamente los ojos del cansancio.

"No sé si es más curioso que nos den una misión B siendo genin o que no nos la hayan dado antes", musitó ella, mientras se tumbada bostezando en el gran jardín del complejo Uchiha.

"Ambas cosas", dijo Itachi, que después de medio año en constante compañía de los gemelos se había vuelto más hablador, "si realmente el Hokage hubiera querido que hiciéramos una misión B la habríamos hecho, es justamente el por qué no la hicimos antes lo curioso".

"En definitiva, quieres decir que hicimos misiones C como está establecido antes de poder hacer misiones de rango B", Shisui se cruzó las manos detrás de la nuca y se tumbó al lado de su hermana. "Lo que significa que el Hokage no quiere mandarnos a esta misión pero alguien, el consejo seguramente, le está obligando".

Hinata e Itachi se mantuvieron en silencio pero era obvio que ambos pensaban lo mismo. Los tres genios habían caído en una rutina muy confortable; por las mañanas se encontraban en la puerta principal del complejo y caminaban hacia el mercado donde encontraban al jonin Ibiki y el equipo se dirigía hacia la torre del Hokage por si existía alguna misión por hacer; de no ser así, se iban a la zona 13 donde entrenaban hasta media mañana y comían juntos un bento preparado en casa. Después de dicha pausa, volvían a entrenar y, al medio día, se despedían de nuevo en el mercado y los Uchiha caminaban juntos a sus casas, no sin antes Ibiki darles deberes que hacer.

Comían cada uno en sus casas pero un par de horas después, Shisui e Hinata iban a casa de Itachi con Naruto, quien se quedaba jugando con Sasuke a cargo de la abuela de éste; Mikoto y Kumida de vuelta a sus trabajos como jonin y embajadora, respectivamente. Los deberes que les había puesto Ibiki siempre eran sobre misiones peligrosas con diferentes factores de riesgo de las cuales debían analizar tres posibles maneras de realizar la misión de forma efectiva. Normalmente tenían que consultar distintos libros o pergaminos para informarse y redactar un informe posterior. Entretenido, después de todo. Más tarde, aparecía Fugaku o Akuma y entrenaban a los tres Uchiha desde genjutsu a taijutsu entre otros. Después del entrenamiento, se dirigían a sus casas a limpiarse y pasaban una hora juntos sin hacer nada importante antes de cenar e irse a dormir.

A Itachi, por otro lado, se le explicó con mayor detalle el entrenamiento al cual habían estado sometidos los gemelos; a excepción de los demonios que se hospedaban en Kumida e Hinata. Los gemelos, teniendo más tiempo para entrenar una vez acabaron de estudiar fuinjutsu, se dedicaron a trabajar su genjutsu con Itachi y, para no ser superados por él, con Akuma por las noches antes de dormir. Itachi, quien había estado algo irritado porque los gemelos eran tan capaces en el arte de sellado, había recibido un contrato de invocación de parte de su tía Kumida, quien viajaba constantemente y tenía una amplia red de contactos. Aunque no había sido nunca muy expresivo, todos pudieron ver en sus ojos su entusiasmo, al recibir el contrato con los cuervos.

Shisui, al contrario que su hermana Hinata, se encontraba cada vez más ansioso por buscar a su demonio. También se sentía algo indignado con la situación, hasta ahora, Hinata y él habían hecho todo al mismo tiempo pero se encontraba que su hermana iba en cabeza respecto al entrenamiento demoníaco. No obstante, se propuso utilizar el tiempo que pasaba Hinata entrenando con su demonio para mejorar en genjutsu, dejando en tercera posición a su gemela en el arte de las ilusiones.

"Será mejor que nos separemos por hoy", dijo Itachi, "mañana partiremos a muy temprano para ir a Kirigakure".

"Sí, sí", gruñó Shisui.

…..

"Llevamos un buen paso, esta noche acamparemos aquí y resumiremos las tácticas de infiltración", ordenó Ibiki, "Shisui e Itachi, montad las tiendas, Hinata, tu prepararás la cena y yo iré a buscar agua y leña".

Todos se dispersaron para llevar a cabo sus respectivas tareas. La misión, según había explicado el sensei Ibiki, era puramente espionaje. Rumores habían llegado a Konoha que un grupo terrorista se estaba formando en Kiri; algunos decían que un antiguo regimiento de ninjas de Kiri habían reformado un antiguo equipo shinobi. El equipo 13, bautizado más tarde como equipo Uchiha, era el mejor grupo de genin de Konoha e Ibiki planeaba hacer de los tres un grupo de anbu.

Habían pasado solo un par de días desde que se los asignaron pero Ibiki Morino se había dado cuenta rápidamente que los tres Uchiha iban a necesitar una formación más especializada que los demás novatos. Su experiencia le decía que no debía juzgarse a nadie por sus apariencias, por muy angelicales que éstas fueran. Así fue como les enseñó técnicas de interrogación, algo en lo que él era un líder anbu experto, y espionaje e infiltración. Además de agudizar sus condiciones físicas y mejorar el manejo de armas.

De todas las misiones que el Hokage le había ofrecido a Ibiki, había elegido una misión de rango B de espionaje e infiltración; especialmente elegida para probar a los novatos Uchiha en su nuevo entrenamiento. Sabía con certeza que tanto Fugaku como Akuma Uchiha estaban entrenando a los prodigios; sin contar las técnicas secretas de Kumida que habían usado los gemelos en el ataque del Nueve Colas. Sin duda alguna, los cargos altos estarían interesados en su equipo y eso no era algo que le gustara especialmente a Ibiki. Por lo tanto, no podía perder tiempo preparando a dichos niños.

"Bien, acordaos que solo estamos aquí para recolectar información y que, por lo tanto, entrar en batalla no entra dentro de nuestras órdenes primarias", explicó antes de iniciar el turno de vigilancia nocturna. "Si sois descubiertos, utilizad la fuerza para interrogar al sujeto y eliminad al individuo/s. Recordad que esta es una misión de rango B y que nuestra tapadera debe durar como mínimo 2 semanas hasta que recopilemos la información necesaria".

…..

Hinata miró de reojo la calle principal que conectaba con el callejón a oscuras en el que se encontraba. Había adoptado, curiosamente, el aspecto de una niña civil, no ninja, de rostro inocente y aspecto adorable. Sabía que podían pasar varias cosas: A) que la subestimaran y la ignoraran, lo que le permitiría averiguar secretos de Kiri más rápido de lo normal (la opción deseada), B) que un pervertido se aprovechara de su supuesta inocencia, lo que era más peligroso ya que supondría tener que pelear y, posiblemente, matar a su captor (cosa que no entraba en las órdenes del Hokage) y C) que descubrieran su tapadera, lo que le conducía a las mismas consecuencias que en la situación B. Por lo tanto, durante los dos primeros días se mantuvo en las sombras vigilando a los niños de Kirigakure, acostumbrándose a su forma de actuar tan distinta a la de los niños de su aldea.

Quizá, se dijo mirando al cielo encapotado que no dejaba pasar ni un rayo de sol, se deba a la constante lluvia que azotaba la villa. El clima tampoco propiciaba que la gente saliera a la calle y transitara la aldea, lo que podía hacer sospechar a los aldeanos de una niña sola, civil, merodeando un callejón oscuro. Sonrió para sus adentros y agudizó los oídos; pasos en la calle contigua. Repasó sus memorias de los mapas de Kirigakure y esperó a que el extraño pasara por su lado sin darse cuenta. Perfecto.

Shisui, mientras tanto, vigilaba las afueras de Kirigakure. Era inusual y, hasta que más tarde no escuchara los reportes de su hermana, no se daría cuenta que había más tránsito fuera de la ciudad que dentro. Otra cosa obvia que el joven Uchiha había anotado mentalmente era que los viajeros, pararan en Kiri o siguieran su trayecto, no seguían un camino estable, prefiriendo viajar entre los bosques barrosos y mojados. Considerando la guerra de hacía poco más de 5 años, era comprensible que los aldeanos siguieran asustados por una nueva, y posible, guerra ninja, que siempre arrastraba a los civiles consigo.

No obstante, Shisui tenía la impresión que había algo que se le escapaba. Los aldeanos tenían miedo sí, pero también los shinobi de Kiri y no parecía ser por las secuelas de un conflicto bélico. Estaban asustados incluso de otros compañeros ninja, cosa que sugería, según los rumores de un posible grupo terrorista, que fueran los propios ninjas de Kiri los que formaran dicho grupo. Si fuera así, era obvio que no todos sabían de las identidades de los sujetos en cuestión, cosa que los aterrorizaba aún más.

"Las nubes han convocado una reunión para este domingo", se escuchó una voz a escasos 10 metros.

"Eso es dentro de 4 días", otra voz, masculina, tembló de miedo. Shisui frunció el ceño.

"Sí, así que ya sabes, más vale que no te escondas como hizo Kazu", murmuró el primer extraño, de manera urgente, ansioso. "Ellos se han adueñado de la aldea".

"No puedo evitarlo, mi humor va con el tiempo, curioso, ¿no?; cada día que pasa y se acerca el momento de su llegada, más llueve, como si los cielos lloraran en angustia por su presencia".

"Más vale que empieces a trabajar y mantengas la boca cerrada".

Shisui aguantó la respiración cuando se acercaron a su escondrijo bajo las raíces de un enorme sauce. Tendría que repasar con más atención sus memorias de dicha conversación; sabía que la clave para empezar a desentrañar el misterio estaba ahí. No obstante, sin hacer ruido, se levantó contorsionándose entre el menudo hueco y miró de reojo a los dos ninjas, chunin al parecer. Ni siquiera habían notado su presencia, lo cual decía mucho de sus habilidades y poco de las del enemigo. Sacudió mentalmente los hombros.

Se dirigió rápidamente entre los árboles hacia el sur de Kiri, viendo que ambos ninjas no iban a volver a hablar del tema, y siguió a un grupo de obreros civiles que trabajaban en lo que parecía ser una casa de hormigón en las afueras. Se paró a un centenar de metros y volvió a buscar refugio entre las raíces. Sacó un pequeño pergamino y un pincel a medida y se dispuso a escribir la información escuchada, frunciendo los labios al observar el agua resbalar por el interior del agujero. Era un clima terrible.

Por otro lado, Itachi se movió entre las enormes tuberías que adornaban las fábricas abandonadas de Kiri. Sin lugar a dudas, era un lugar perfecto para planear una reunión ilegal. A pesar de los extensos mapas de Kiri, el conjunto de industrias abandonas de la villa no figuraban en detalle en los planos. Le tocaba a él dibujar una serie de mapas y espiar a la vez las posibles visitas. Esperó unos segundos en silencio, sin escuchar nada, y luego activó su Sharingan, comprobando que no hubiera rasgos de chacra previos. Ninguno. Asintió para sus adentros, habiendo esperado el lugar vacío. Probablemente no sería un lugar transitado a menos que hubiera un gran evento masivo. De lo contrario, era más seguro una propiedad privada, en Kiri.

La lluvia repicaba en la lejanía contra las tuberías de hierro gris; calculó rápidamente la distancia a la que se encontraba de la superficie. Escuchó, también, en dirección al oeste, el tintineó de una gran cantidad de agua chocar contra el hormigón. Revisó mentalmente la cartografía de Kiri y notó que el mar se encontraba cerca. Muy cerca. Buscó un rincón oscuro y sacó su pergamino; anotó "posibilidad de entrada a la aldea por mar", entre otras cosas. Sacó el otro pergamino y siguió dibujando un detallado mapa de la zona industrial. Sabía que le llevaría tiempo y, según su discreto reloj de pulsera negro, faltaban poco más de 4 horas para encontrarse con los otros en el refugio; al cual Itachi tardaría media hora en llegar.

….

"Aunque la información podría ser defectuosa, he seguido a los sujetos acordados y he compuesto un horario de sus horarios y de las zonas en las que viven, trabajan y los lugares que visitan en su tiempo libre", Hinata sacó el pergamino de un bolsillo en su pecho y lo desenrolló, mostrándolo a sus compañeros de equipo. "Al parecer todos frecuentan el bar '_Las noches_', y siempre van y vienen en parejas, nunca solos".

"¿En parejas?", preguntó Ibiki, alzó una ceja.

"Sí, por eso he comprobado el lugar de trabajo y la vivienda de cada uno", levantó la vista y luego señaló una de las copias del mapa de Kiri. Había puntos de distintos colores en diferentes edificios, el bar estaba señalado con una X. "Rápidamente me di cuenta que los todos los equipos se encuentran en una zona predeterminada, claramente la zona más segura de la villa, y luego se van en parejas según la proximidad de sus viviendas".

"Si la persona más próxima no está en la zona segura, entonces o bien esperan con otros ninja en la misma situación o bien se van con el compañero más próximo", apuntó a los distintos colores del mapa. "Los amarillos son genin, ninguno de ellos va al bar y tampoco esperan en la zona segura; se mueven directamente a sus casas. Los naranjas chunin, los verdes jonin, los lilas anbu; aunque los anbu no esperan en la zona segura, van directamente al bar en parejas y, al volver, cada uno se separa del compañero".

"¿El bar es un lugar de reunión?", preguntó Shisui, observando unos números de colores en las esquinas de las calles, "¿Qué son los números?"

"El bar lo frecuentan sobre todo los jonin y los números marcan el recorrido de las distintas parejas para llegar al bar", frunció el ceño. "Obviamente pueden haber variaciones, como he dicho al principio, pero el sistema es fácil de recordar y quienes lo usan, exceptuando los anbu, están, claramente, acostumbrados a él".

"Será fácil capturar a una pareja a la salida", murmuró Itachi, mirando el mapa con el Sharingan activado, copiándolo en su memoria.

"Lo que es obvio es que la villa entera está aterrorizada, que monten tal sistema en su propia aldea indica que se sienten inseguros de algo de dentro de ésta", afirmó Ibiki, corroborando las sospechas de los gemelos. "Hinata, sigue con tu trabajo, comprueba que la información sea fiable. Ahora tú, Itachi".

"He dibujado aproximadamente el 70% del espacio de la zona industrial, como pensé no habían rastros de chacra pero el lugar es perfecto para eventos masivos. También comprobé las entradas a la aldea desde el exterior a través de las distintas fábricas, todas ellas tienen una salida fuera de Kiri ya sea al mar o subterránea al mar, con las cuales podría llegarse nadando bajo el complejo industrial".

Ibiki asintió y desenrolló los mapas de Itachi, colocándolos al lado de los de Hinata. Volvió la vista a Shisui y observó cómo tendía su propio rollo; un mapa rudimentario de las afueras y de los constantes usos de los caminos.

"Estos son los trabajadores de los alrededores y los caminos más utilizados", apuntó con el dedo varios lugares. "No obstante, los viajeros prefieren caminar campo a través y hacer caso omiso de las veredas. He notado, claro, que los shinobi también se mueven en parejas. También he escuchado conversaciones un tanto sospechosas: hablaban sobre una reunión de ellos, no se sabe quién, solamente que la convocaron las nubes para este domingo".

Hinata casi pudo sentir las ruedas de su mente moverse y miró a su hermano fijamente. Las nubes. Ciertamente era una palabra en clave. Pensó en el último conflicto con Kiri que, casualmente, era el intento de secuestro de Kushina Uzumaki. Pasaron unos 10 años de aquel secuestro sin haber movimientos de Kiri. ¿Por qué estaban interesados en Kushina? ¿Sabrían lo del Kyubi? Volvió a pensar en los acontecimientos que rodeaban a su tía y entonces se dio cuenta. Apretó la mandíbula y observó al jonin Ibiki de reojo.

Nubes. En la capa de aquel extraño que peleó con Minato Namikaze, la noche del Kyubi. Nubes rojas. ¿Estaría Kiri detrás del ataque? Solamente 4 personas vieron al extraño aquella noche, gracias a la barrera de chacra del Hokage que impedía el paso, y la mitad de ellas estaban muertos. El Tercer Hokage, que más tarde recuperaría su puesto de líder, estaba al tanto de lo sucedido, habiendo reportado los gemelos directamente a él. Y, aunque no hubo prisioneros a los que poder interrogar era muy probable, debido a la situación del equipo y la experiencia de los gemelos, que Ibiki también estuviera al corriente.

Si era así, el único que no acababa de entender la situación era Itachi. Hinata observó a su gemelo, cuyo rostro estaba en blanco, y supo que él también tenía preguntas sin respuesta. Por otro lado, Itachi estaba mirando fijamente al sensei Ibiki e Hinata supo que si le decían la verdad a Itachi cuando regresaran a la aldea era muy probable que su padre quisiera saber qué había pasado, aunque Hinata no sabía si Itachi mantendría el silencio.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo más: solo había un enemigo aquella noche. Imposible si querían atacar la ciudad entera y hacerse con el Kyubi, lo cual únicamente sería posible si el sujeto estuviera al corriente de las habilidades de Kushina y Minato, hubiera predicho el sellado en Naruto y esperado para luego secuestrarlo. Aun así, el bijuu aunque había tenido tiempo para escapar, no lo había hecho y cuando su hermano y ella habían intentado sellarlo, Kyubi estaba más dócil de lo normal. Lo cual era imposible ya que las dos únicas personas capaces de controlar a un bijuu eran Hashirama Senju y Uchiha Madara; y ambos estaban muertos.

Hinata pensó de nuevo en la misión pero esta vez en qué pasaría si Itachi llegaba a enterarse de todo lo que sabían y, por consiguiente, Fugaku Uchiha. De repente, la vigilancia a la cual estaban sometidos tenía más sentido y el por qué Ibiki era su sensei también. ¿Quién mejor para interrogarlos pillándolos desprevenidos que el propio sensei? Miró a Shisui intentando que su rostro no mostrara su desesperación y observó una angustia en sus ojos que no había notado antes. Tendrían que hablar pronto y vigilar si Itachi podía ser de confianza. Se concentró en la voz de Ibiki, que había estado hablando unos minutos antes de que desconectara, y se centró en la misión. Más tarde podían hablar.

….

La habitación roñosa en la que se encontraban tenía ventanas de aspecto ahumado, como si alguna vez el edificio hubiera sido quemado en un incendio, apuntando al bar _Las noches._ Hinata había observado los apartamentos abandonados que rodeaban la zona a petición de su sensei. Una vez acabaron sus tareas: el mapa de las fábricas, horarios de los aldeanos y el espionaje de las afueras; Ibiki les mostró un pergamino de la residencia del Mizukage.

La reunión era hoy. Como había dicho Itachi, la zona industrial era perfecta para alojar a un centenar de shinobi, así que horas más tarde habría tráfico de ninjas hacia la zona abandonada de la aldea. Los Uchiha, después de activar periódicamente su Sharingan, se habían dado cuenta que la lluvia era más intensa al aproximarse el domingo debido a su cantidad jactanciosa de chacra. Habían tenido que buscar un lugar seguro y fuera del alcance del agua, una vez descubrieron la manera en que las nubes parecían saber todo de la aldea.

No era Dios, era un ninja muy ingenioso y, seguramente, poderoso, el tal nube. Aunque, obviamente, era técnicamente imposible que supiera la localidad de aquellos resguardados de la lluvia. Lo que indicaba que quien fuera, también tenía datos detallados del funcionamiento de la villa. Si hubiera una pareja de más acercándose al bar, Hinata estaba segura que el enemigo lo sabría. Observó al anbu inconsciente y atado a pocos metros del equipo.

Su máscara ya no le cubría la cara y su cabello largo moreno caía por su frente, húmeda como todo lo demás en Kiri. Sus brazos, rotos como medida de precaución, estaban atados detrás de su espalda, al igual que sus piernas. Era una imagen algo grotesca pero así era la vida ninja. Ahora estaba inconsciente pero pronto Ibiki le interrogaría y ocuparía su lugar en la reunión, una vez que aparezca en el bar él solo, como hacían todos los anbu. Shisui no le apartó la vista ni un segundo, el tipo era un anbu después de todo.

"Bien, ahora empezaré el interrogatorio. Una vez acabe, Shisui utilizará los nuevos túneles que comunican con las afueras para visualizar al enemigo y las posibles visitas a la zona industrial. Hinata vigilará en este punto, comunicándose a través de los transmisores y vigilando al anbu. Itachi aprovechará la baja vigilancia del edificio del Kage para poder infiltrarse y copiar con su Sharingan la información clave", sacó unos pequeños transmisores y tendió uno a cada uno. "Yo iré a la reunión en lugar del anbu. Hinata estará atenta, escuchando la reunión, de la hora en que se acabe; en ese momento os lo comunicará a través de los transmisores y nos veremos aquí. Hinata llevará al anbu a su apartamento, lo curará y lo drogará, luego nos veremos todos en éste punto de reunión".

Los tres genin asintieron y empezaron a preparar el material. Ibiki, mientras tanto, se acercó al anbu, pensando que la misión estaba resultando de rango A. Sacudió la cabeza y sentó a su sospechoso, poniéndole una mano en la cabeza. Confiando en sus genin, dejó el mundo exterior atrás y se adentró en el anbu.

Shisui acompañó a su hermana al baño que, aunque no tenía agua ni luz, estaba bastante habitable. Observó cómo sacaba del neceser el veneno número 26 de la colección Uchiha-Uzumaki. Un veneno ligero, capaz de tomarse en la bebida, que desaparecía rápidamente pero nublando la memoria de las horas anteriores al tomarlo. Ideal para misiones de espionaje donde el sujeto es más importante vivo que muerto. Buscó la mirada de su hermana y vio en sus ojos un destello turquesa; comprendió que estaba hablando con su demonio, Yoru. Quizá él tuviera algo que añadir. De cualquier manera, pensó mientras llenaba una jeringuilla con la droga, ahora no les sería posible hablar del tema. Le puso el capuchón a la aguja y arregló su porta armas, en silencio.

Tenía las mismas dudas que su hermana, como pasaba siempre, pero sabía que aquel ataque hacía años tenía algo que ver con el mismo grupo terrorista que ahora estaban espiando. De repente se encontró pensando que quizá le habían dado poca importancia al secuestro de su tía Kushina con respecto a su muerte y, ahora, esto. Shisui empezaba a cuestionarse con quién confiar, además de su familia. El Hokage parecía uno de sus aliados pero había mucha gente que lograba forzar su mano y eso no favorecía que él confiara en el Tercero, a pesar de tener buenas intenciones.

Escuchó un peso muerto caer al suelo y supo que el sensei había acabado la interrogación. Supuso que el anbu no debía haber opuesto mucha resistencia pero, mirando los venenos de su hermana, era obvio que la toxina había ayudado. Se encontraron con Itachi en la puerta del apartamento y esperaron a que sensei Ibiki diera las últimas órdenes. Con un asentimiento de cabeza, los tres hombres dejaron sola a Hinata, guardando el punto de encuentro y al rehén.

Los túneles eran algo rudimentarios pero Shisui había seguido las órdenes al pie de la letra: construir túneles que comuniquen los lugares de riesgo de la aldea. Había sido un trabajo arduo y pesado, además de su urgencia, pero Ibiki sabía que la lluvia sería un peligro que debían evitar. Cualquier movimiento sospechoso sería seguido por los terroristas. Así fue como Shisui, quien sabía más que ningún otro las afueras, con ayuda de Hinata, había excavado, gracias a su naturaleza de chacra tierra, única en el equipo, una serie de caminos bajo tierra. Uno llevaba hasta la residencia Kage, otro hasta las afueras, otro salía desde la zona base y otro se bifurcaba de un previo camino hasta el apartamento del anbu; el cual había sido hecho a última hora, justamente cuando capturaron al anbu. Esperaba que el plan se siguiera sin complicaciones. La misión estaba resultado ser más peligrosa que una simple misión de rango B.

"Aquí nos separamos, recodad, Itachi, si eres descubierto aborta la operación y sigue los patrones normales; Shisui, tú serás el último en llegar a la base, tendrás que registrar los movimientos de aquellos que queden en la reunión una vez que yo me vaya, Hinata debería llegar al mismo momento que tú e Itachi la relevará al llegar a la base para ocuparse del anbu", ambos Uchiha asintieron y se movieron por el agujero de los bajos, en silencio; era perfecto que el edificio entero estuviera abandonado.

Hinata tenía la tarea más aburrida, estaba segura de ello. El anbu al que vigilaba estaba inconsciente y, aunque sensei Ibiki e Itachi no lo sabían, sospechaba que Shisui intuía que Yoru iba a realizar dicho trabajo. Sinceramente le aliviaba tener que dividir su atención en varios trabajos, lo que podía llevar a más errores. De cualquier manera, Hinata vigilaba el bar _Las noches _y no había pasado nada fuera de lo normal. Como esperaban, los shinobi que entraban eran menores en número que aquellos que se iban. Seguro que algunos habían notado la diferencia ligera en la rutina pero, como había comentado su gemelo, estaban demasiado aterrorizados como para abrir la boca. Escuchó como el transmisor captaba los sonidos de la lluvia y los ruidos del entorno y supo que Ibiki llegaría pronto al lugar de reunión. Esperaba enterarse de algo importante. Quizá algo que pudiera estar vinculado con el ataque del Kyubi.

Sabía que su sensei era un experto en espionaje y que no tendría problema alguno emulando al anbu por el que se hacía pasar. Después de todo, durante 10 días le había seguido la pista casi las 24 horas del día para realizar el trabajo de una sola noche. Las leves respiraciones de Shisui e Itachi le indicaban que todavía no habían llegado a las afueras, ya no que no llovía, y a la residencia del Kage, puesto que Itachi debería estar totalmente en silencio entonces.

"Bienvenidos a la reunión de Akatsuki", dijo una voz profunda y siniestra desde el transmisor del sensei, Hinata rápidamente relacionó Akatsuki con nubes rojas y, con satisfacción, pudo ver que no se había equivocado al pensar que aquel extraño, hacia años, estaba relacionado, "Empezaremos dentro de un par de minutos".

"Ya ha llegado, reunión empieza dentro de pocos minutos", comunicó en voz bajo a Shisui e Itachi. No esperaba que le devolvieran el comentario, después de todo, era una misión de espionaje y dudaba mucho que Itachi hablando pasara desapercibido.

Miró de reojo al anbu y vio que Yoru tenía medio de su pesado y enorme cuerpo tendido encima del sujeto, y parecía mirarle a menudo. Sonrió y alargó la mano, acariciándole, y volviendo la vista al bar. Miró la hora cada vez que había algún movimiento y siguió escuchando el ruido de fondo de la reunión. Quizá fuera un presentimiento pero la voz que había escuchado no la había reconocido y estaba casi segura que el extraño de aquella noche había hablado con tío Minato; su voz siendo más aguda pero de hombre.

"Ahora que estamos todos, me gustaría saber con detalle el registro de las últimas visitas a la aldea", volvió a sonar la voz en el pequeño auricular de Hinata, "¿Algún suceso extraño? ¿Shinobi de otras aldeas?"

Por otro lado, Itachi estaba recostado en una de las paredes, encima del techo, de la mansión de Mizukage. La guardia anbu dejaba bastante que desear, pensó nada más entrar. Había un par de ellos pero los había localizado rápidamente, sin pestañear, los había puesto bajo su genjutsu y había esperado un par de minutos para ver si tenía vía libre. El Kage no estaba en la mansión, o por lo menos en la zona pública del edificio del Kage.

Quizá se hubiera ido a dormir temprano, no lo creía, o quizá estuviera presente en la reunión con el grupo al que seguían, aunque lo dudaba. ¿Dónde estaría el Kage? No tenía ni idea, pero Yagura hubiera sido un contrincante difícil de batir de haber tenido una confrontación; después de todo era el jinchuriki del Sanbi. El régimen de Yagura era el más horrible de todos los Kage del momento, seguramente el Hokage y los otros altos mandos suponían que no le importaría contratar un grupo terrorista para contrarrestar los asaltos golpistas contra su gobierno y, además, para batallar con otros países. Itachi no podía imaginarle como un Kage normal, en su oficina arreglando papeles. No cuando existían situaciones en su aldea como el último reto de los graduados de la Academia, los cuales acababan luchando a muerte y solo uno salía victorioso. Sin embargo, algo en Kiri le parecía de lo más inusual. Sabía que quizá había pasado detalles por alto que serían clave para resolver el misterio.

De cualquier manera, ahora tenía una misión que hacer, pensó mientras entraba en la oficina del Kage. Suponía que tardaría horas en espiar todo aquello de interés y se preguntó si era por su facilidad de copiar con su Sharingan el motivo por el cual el Hokage les había asignado semejante misión. Con su dojutsu activo, observó la oficina y fue directamente al escritorio. Los primeros dos cajones estaban abiertos, cogió los archivos que había allí pero se dio cuenta que eran formularios sin rellenar o peticiones de misiones que rápidamente leyó. Al llegar al último cajón vio que estaba cerrado con llave y, extendiendo una pequeña vara de metal, la cubrió de su chacra y éste rellenó el hueco restante de la llave; un truco perfecto para crear distintas llaves en tiempo de necesidad al instante. Allí encontró información sobre pagos bastante considerables así como recibos y otros temas económicos. Claramente eran asuntos ilegales que copió con sus ojos rojos.

Después de casi una hora ya había revuelto la habitación patas arriba, figurativamente, y no había encontrado nada de valor relacionado con Konoha y con el grupo terrorista. Obviamente existía información, a juzgar por los recibos, pero lo que buscaban no se encontraba allí. Se preguntó dónde estaría y descartó rápidamente cualquier otro sitio de la aldea. Yagura no era estúpido; sádico, cruel y malvado sí. ¿Dónde guardaría Itachi los archivos? En un sitio seguro y con protección, ocultos a simple vista o en un lugar que no tuviera relación personal alguna.

Viendo que la mansión estaba vacía y que la vigilancia era mínima significaba varias cosas. La primera era que, a simple vista, Yagura no tenía nada de valor; tal y como había visto en su oficina. No estaba preocupado con que le espiasen, algo insólito y digno de contemplación posterior. Que hubiera vigilancia podía ser para hacer pensar que sí había documentos secretos o bien para mantener las apariencias de que sí había archivos, cuando en realidad era mentira.

Descartando la posibilidad de mantener información fuera de la mansión, supuso que ocultos a simple vista sería la mejor opción. Eso explicaría por qué sí que había una mínima seguridad; los documentos en sí ya estaban seguros. Miró oficina más de cerca, sus paredes, el suelo, el techo; nada. El Sharingan no detectaba signo de chacra. ¿Lo habrían escondido de forma manual para que alguien como él no lo encontrara? Se sentó en la silla del Kage y observó todo aquello que veía. Si estaba escondido en la misma habitación Yagura no perdería la pista de su sangriento secreto nunca. Posó los pies en el suelo y notó un pequeño temblor. Observó con detalle la baldosa y notó que estaba suelta. Con un sentimiento de triunfo, Itachi se agachó y quitó la baldosa después de varios minutos buscando trampas. Ninguna.

Yagura estaba confiado que nadie encontraría su secreto, eso o no le importaba que lo descubrieran; un Kage simplemente no era así de descuidado. Miró la hora y vio que le quedaban 90 minutos para acabar su tarea y si resultaba haberse equivocado tendría que empezar de nuevo. Sacó el taco de documentos y notó que era un registro de ninjas, como un libro bingo, aunque algunos no eran criminales. Había también mapas de distintas localidades e información sobre los bijuu, sus localizaciones y los jinchuriki. Tenía mucho que hacer.

Shisui estaba harto del ruido de la lluvia. A lo lejos, aunque a pesar de la espesa capa de agua se podía ver poco, percibía un cúmulo de gente reunida en una fábrica con unas tuberías enormes. La multitud estaba callada, no podía oír nada pero sabía que estaban aún hablando, de lo contrario su hermana habría avisado por su transmisor. Nadie se había acercado a la aldea, curioso, y tampoco había intentado salir. Fuera quien fuera, las nubes tenían un gran peso en Kiri. Todos estaban propiamente moldeados como marionetas, y eso daba miedo. ¿Qué había pasado desde que los aldeanos intentaron retirar a Yagura de su puesto? La diferencia era abismal pero Shisui no sabía qué había cambiado, o cómo. Miró el reloj y supo que Itachi debía estar acabando en la mansión y que Hinata le avisaría pronto del final, a juzgar por el movimiento ahí afuera.

"Vuestro próximo trabajo será atacar el Paso de Yosuba", dijo una voz, dando las últimas órdenes de la misión, "Nuestra inteligencia dice que la Nube planea transportar unos pergaminos, originarios de Kiri, para ser guardados en Kumo. Matadlos y recuperad los pergaminos".

"Esta reunión ha finalizado", se escuchó una voz femenina, "Podéis partir".

Hinata supo que era momento de actuar y, después de informar a sus compañeros, cogió el anbu y lo arrastró con la ayuda de Yoru hacia los túneles.

….

"Hoy vamos a tratar los distintos tipos de chacra, si se pueden combinar y qué se puede hacer con el chacra respecto a distintas técnicas", dijo nada más llegar el trío al claro, Ibiki. "Como ya sabéis, para ser jonin se necesita manipular al menos 2 naturalezas de chacra; aquí en Konoha, los más comunes son viento y fuego. Sé que vosotros ya sois capaces de manipular 3 naturalezas cada uno y que, gracias a vuestro Sharingan y un duro régimen de entrenamiento, también podéis realizar distintos jutsu los cuales la naturaleza no es afín a vosotros".

Los gemelos asintieron mientras que Itachi se mantuvo firme sin moverse.

"Así que nos saltaremos la clase teórica y pasaremos a la parte práctica. Los tres sois maestros del fuego, no podría ser de otra manera viniendo del clan Uchiha. El clan Uzumaki, del cual desciende vuestra madre", apuntó a los gemelos, "no obstante, siempre ha favorecido el viento y el agua; la combinación de ambos causa los remolinos tan icónicos de Uzushiogakure. No es de extrañar que vuestra segunda naturaleza chacra sea uno de los dos, o ambos".

"Itachi, cuyas raíces se originan únicamente en Konoha, favorece el fuego y el viento, como he dicho antes, los más utilizados en el País del Fuego. Es curioso que podáis manipular 3 naturalezas de chacra distintas cada uno y que, además, entre los tres, manipuléis los 5 tipos de chacra. Eso quiere decir que ningún miembro de este equipo es más prescindible que otro y que, por lo tanto, tendréis que entrenar individualmente en vuestra naturaleza afín más débil con tal que al menos uno de vosotros pueda utilizarla en la batalla".

"También sé que Kumida os ha estado entrenando con el viento y el agua, naturalezas suya, así que eso nos deja el rayo, Itachi e Hinata, y la tierra, Shisui. Nuestro nuevo horario incorporará una hora de dicho entrenamiento y, por último, la creación de un nuevo jutsu de cada uno de vosotros", se aclaró la garganta y sacó un pergamino de sellado simple, lo abrió y, una vez la pequeña nube de humo se disipó, el equipo Uchiha observó una montaña de diferentes pergaminos de colores y medidas. "He hablado con vuestros padres y me han dado una lista completa de los jutsu que sabéis, los que estáis acabando de aprender ahora y los que piensan mostraros en un futuro próximo".

"Como imaginé, estáis bastante débiles en tierra y rayo y, según el acuerdo que he hecho con Fugaku, seré yo quien me encargue de esa parte del entrenamiento. Siguiendo con mi explicación de hoy, os presentaré las bases para la creación de un jutsu. Para empezar, un jutsu de dos naturalezas distintas no puede basarse en tipos de chacra no codominantes, es decir, no se puede crear una técnica que combine agua y fuego ya que el fuego se apaga con el agua y, por lo tanto, la técnica sería poco eficaz. Si un elemento prevalece por encima de otro entonces la técnica será inútil".

"Cortaré aquí la explicación y seguiré mañana. Me gustaría que pensarais en un jutsu nuevo que combine 2 tipos de chacra distintos para mañana. Ahora, Itachi e Hinata, separad los pergaminos de técnicas de rayo y repartiros equitativamente los pergaminos; Shisui, tú coges todos los de tierra", asintió con la cabeza al montón de pergaminos y caminó al área 13 de entrenamiento. "Elegid el que más os guste y empezaremos ahora mismo".

…..

Hinata levantó la cabeza del libro médico que estaba leyendo al escuchar pasos acercarse rápidamente a la casa; inconfundiblemente, era Shisui corriendo. Su madre sacó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina y observó como la entrada principal se abría de golpe. Shisui jadeaba con las manos en las rodillas. Hinata alzó una ceja y contempló a su hermano.

"¡Lo he encontrado!", dijo una vez paró de jadear, "Es un lobo".

"¿¡Sí!?", gritó emocionada Kumida.

Kumida sabía que su hijo estaba algo celoso de su hermana ya que ésta había conseguido encontrar a su otra mitad antes que él cuando hasta ahora todo lo habían hecho juntos y al mismo tiempo. No obstante, solo era cuestión de tiempo antes que Shisui encontrara a su demonio. Miró a Hinata que sonreía divertida a su hermano. Los gemelos estaban bastante ocupados entrenando con Ibiki y tomando parte en distintas misiones así que Shisui tendría que aprender de su hermana en los ratos libres debido a la apretada agenda de Kumida.

Sabía que tarde o temprano el equipo Uchiha participaría en los exámenes de chunin pero Kumida no podía obviar que las habilidades del equipo eran mucho más superiores que la de otros muchos chunin, siendo solamente genin. ¿Qué equipo de genin ha participado jamás en misiones de rango B? Kumida sabía que el Hokage no había querido mandarlos a Kiri pero tenía que admitir que dejar a semejante equipo buscando gatos perdidos y cortando césped era una pérdida de recursos y de tiempo.

Sabía también que Sarutobi había asignado un anbu al equipo debido al interés de la raíz tanto en el clan Uchiha como en el equipo 13 en particular. Sin embargo, también había atraído la atención de los demás ninjas de la aldea. Era la primera vez que un equipo de genin estaba al cargo de un ninja anbu. Una vez pasaran las pruebas de chunin, y Kumida estaba totalmente convencida que así sería, pronto empezarían a tomar misión B tras misión B y después el Hokage, presionado de nuevo, no tendría más remedio que darles misiones A. Hasta que todos se dieran cuenta que el equipo Uchiha era suficientemente poderoso como para ser jonin.

Dejó, por un momento, de pensar en el porvenir de sus hijos y miró a Naruto que estaba durmiendo plácidamente en una cuna en el salón, en el campo de visión de su tía. A penas tenía 2 años pero era increíblemente parecido a Minato, con su cabello rubio, liso pero indomable. Sus ojos incluso eran del mismo color que el antiguo Cuarto Hokage, de un azul intenso. Esperaba que su sobrino creciera teniendo lo mejor de cada uno de sus padres.

"¿Cuándo es vuestra próxima misión?", preguntó Kumida a sus hijos, ahora ambos sentados en el sofá charlando del entrenamiento con Ibiki. Ambos se giraron a mirarla.

"Partimos dentro de un par de días hacia la aldea del Té", se encogió de hombros, "Es otra misión B".

Kumida no dijo nada pero era obvio, por la mirada hacia su hijo Shisui, lo que le iba a decir antes de cerrar la boca. Últimamente, aunque no tenían misiones de forma muy seguida, solo asistían a misiones de rango B. Frunció ligeramente los labios y asintió, metiéndose en la cocina de nuevo.

…

"Esta misión ha sido de risa", gruñó Shisui, sentado en el tatami de la casa del té en la que se hospedaban.

Ibiki les había explicado las órdenes de la misión antes de partir. Otra misión de rango B, esta vez no era una misión de espionaje; la aldea del Té era bastante precaria en cuanto a ninjas así que había pagado a Konoha para que recuperara un pergamino sagrado que había sido robado a manos de un grupo de ninjas renegados y, si hacía falta, entrar en batalla. Así pues se habían puesto en marcha camino hacia la aldea del Té pero en pleno trayecto, a una decena de kilómetros de la aldea del Té, se habían encontrado por casualidad con el grupo de renegados. Al parecer, cambiaban de zona cada 4 horas con tal de quitarse de encima a sus perseguidores con tal mala suerte que habían cruzado caminos con su equipo. Sin perder tiempo, Hinata recuperó el pergamino y, con Shisui escoltándola, echó a correr hacia la aldea.

Una vez el grupo de delincuentes se separó en dos, uno para luchar contra Itachi e Ibiki y otro para recuperar el pergamino, escondió el tesoro mientras Shisui ponía a contrarreloj unas trampas alrededor de la zona. Aparecieron 4 perseguidores pero solo uno de ellos cayó en la trampa, haciendo activar una explosión de metal que acabó con su vida al rasgar su cuello de forma brutal, cayendo el cuerpo al suelo y desangrándose en segundos. Shisui, que había rodeado el claro en el que se encontraban, vio como los tres ninjas restantes se encaraban con su hermana. Miró a través de las ramas del árbol al cual se había encaramado y escuchó la conversación.

"¿Dónde está el otro mocoso, niña?", gruñó uno de ellos, tenía el cabello moreno y era el más alto de los tres.

"¿Por qué iba a decírtelo, anciano?", dijo Hinata, nada perturbada. Esperaba que el hecho de negar la información les hiciera pensar que Shisui se había llevado el pergamino a la aldea.

"¡Maldita bastarda! ¡Nos has costado 50.000 ryo!", gritó otro, perdiendo la calma y tirando un kunai con precisión en dirección a su garganta. Hinata lo esquivó con precisión.

"¿Hmm? Tranquilos, cuando acabemos con vosotros no necesitaréis el dinero", mientras hablaba, Hinata había activado el Sharingan, les miró a los ojos y Shisui observó cómo se ponían rígidos. "Ni siquiera os habéis dado cuenta que uno de vosotros ya estaba muerto".

Shisui vio como dos de ellos atacaban a su propio compañero, seguramente pensando que era él. Una técnica ilusoria que habían completado con Itachi; hacer ver que uno de ellos era el enemigo para que se atacaran entre sí y, mientras tanto, poder acabar con los supervivientes. Era fascinante ver como caían en tan simple trampa, quizá fuera por su sencillez que era fácil hacer pasar la ilusión por realidad. Incluso si salían del genjutsu, unos segundos eran más que suficientes para que Shisui preparara su técnica de fuego a sus espaldas y para que Hinata sacara su katana, por si tanto la ilusión como el posterior ataque fallaba. Para fortuna de los dos genin, no fue así. Mataron a uno de sus propios compañeros y los otros dos fueron engullidos por una enorme bola de fuego. Hinata rápidamente comprobó los rastros de chacra para cerciorarse que no habían hecho una sustitución o que no eran clones y asintió. Shisui activó su propio dojutsu e hizo una segunda pasada.

"Deberíamos regresar", dijo Shisui una vez estuvo seguro que los enemigos estaban muertos.

Hinata asintió y sacó del tronco de un árbol caído el pergamino sagrado. Se lo colocó rápidamente en la mochila y echó a correr con su gemelo a por sus compañeros retrasados. De repente, entre los árboles, al frente, se escuchó el rumor de las ramas y aparecieron Ibiki e Itachi. Un rastro de sangre cubría el brazo izquierdo del joven genin pero Hinata estaba segura que no era suya.

"Reporte", dijo el sensei.

"Tres atacantes, todos muertos antes de que pudieran herirnos".

"El pergamino está a salvo".

Ibiki asintió y miró a su equipo. Esta debía ser la misión finalizada de rango B con más rapidez de su carrera armamentística. Suspiró, irónicamente de cansancio, e hizo una señal con los dedos; el grupo volvió a moverse en dirección a la aldea del Té. En cinco minutos aparecieron en las pequeñas pero robustas puertas de madera de roble que adornaban la entrada principal de la aldea. Había 4 personas esperándolos en la entrada; no le sorprendió que ninguna de ellas fuera ninja, después de todo, los habían contratado por la escasez de shinobi en la aldea.

Se acercaron caminando, para no alarmar a los aldeanos. Mientras tanto, Shisui adivinó rápidamente quien era el comerciante/noble que los había contratado y quien sus guardaespaldas. Las katanas atadas en la cintura los delataban. El comerciante, hijo de una familia de comerciantes que se habían asentado en la aldea del Té hacía años, vestía con un kimono de color verde, como las hojas del té, valga la redundancia. Su cabello contrastaba, rubio, contra su piel pálida y sus ojos de color miel, que ahora estaban puestos en sus personas.

"¡Bienvenidos!", exclamó alzando las manos en un ademán de invitación. "Yo soy Kenzo Minamoto".

"Gracias por la bienvenida", respondió Ibiki, haciendo una pequeña reverencia junto con su equipo. "Yo soy Ibiki Morino y ellos son Itachi, Shisui e Hinata Uchiha".

Kenzo miró curiosamente a los tres Uchiha. El trío vestía de negro y azul, vendas en piernas y brazos; armas en los muslos y, a juzgar por la empuñadura que surgía de la espalda de uno de ellos, katana también. Los niños tenían los ojos oscuros, gris muy oscuro o quizá negro, mientras que los irises de la niña eran de un violeta oscuro. Era más que obvio que los tres eran familia.

Kenzo había hecho un trato con el Hokage; a pesar que la misión era destinada para jonin, accedió a pagar menos, como si encargara a un chunin, con tal que el grupo fuera genin. Todos estaban felices con el acuerdo y debía reconocer que no parecían unos niños descerebrados. Se encogió de hombros y se giró, guiándolos a través de las calles hacia su mansión. Pronto llamó a una sirvienta, ordenando té, y los hizo pasar al estudio.

"Bien, podemos repasar las condiciones del contrato y…", la puerta corredera se abrió, dejando paso a la sirvienta con los refrescos y un plato de dango.

"Si me lo permite, Minamoto-san, ha ocurrido algo durante el camino que ha cambiado nuestros planes", intercedió con firmeza Ibiki, sin perder más tiempo.

"¿Oh?", alzó una ceja interesado Kenzo.

Hinata dejó caer suavemente la mochila al suelo y abrió las cintas que la mantenían cerrada. Sacó el pergamino sagrado, que era de un color resplandeciente dorado, y lo tendió hacia el noble, que tenía la boca ligeramente abierta.

"Nos encontramos, afortunadamente, con el grupo de renegados a las afueras de la aldea", comenzó Ibiki, "había 8 de ellos pero el desacuerdo que estaban teniendo los ha distraído lo suficiente como para que Hinata cogiera el pergamino. Seguidamente, nos dividimos en dos, Shisui acompañando a Hinata, y los atacantes hicieron lo mismo".

"Les tendimos una trampa de forma apresurada pero solo uno de ellos murió, los otros tres perseguidores fueron atrapados en un genjutsu de mi hermana, mientras ella los distraía verbalmente, y yo acabé con sus vidas con una técnica de fuego", rellenó Shisui, "Rápidamente aseguramos el pergamino y volvimos a por el resto del equipo".

"Interrogué a uno de los sujetos, el que parecía ser el líder, con tal que no hubiera más criminales escondidos u otros afiliados al grupo, pero resultó que solo eran 8 los componentes del grupo", explicó Ibiki parte de lo que los gemelos se habían perdido. "Itachi ya había acabado con 2 de ellos, al salir yo de la mente del criminal, rápidamente entre los dos acabamos con el resto".

Kenzo se dio cuenta que tenía la boca abierta y se llevó la taza a los labios, disimulando su lapsus. Volvió a mirar el pergamino, esta vez más fijamente y se dio cuenta que era el verdadero tesoro sagrado. Se frotó la sien durante un instante.

"Sin duda es el verdadero pergamino", tendió la mano e Hinata le pasó el tesoro. Lo rozó ligeramente, inspeccionándolo. "De cualquier manera, la misión estaba concretada y pagada de antemano así que podéis pasar las dos semanas acordadas aquí, los gastos ya cubiertos, o marcharos hacia vuestra aldea con el dinero de los gastos; consideradlo un plus por vuestra rapidez".

Ibiki miró al equipo y recapacitó las posibilidades. Sabía que faltaba poco para que los Uchiha fueran invitados a participar en las pruebas de chunin pero Ibiki todavía tenía mucho que enseñarles; un par de semanas, alejados de las constantes misiones a las que eran enviados constantemente podía resultar una bendición. Entrenamiento ininterrumpido.

"Me gustaría que mi equipo pasara las 2 semanas previstas en la aldea del Té por motivos de entrenamiento", decidió el anbu encubierto.

Kenzo asintió. Observó el rostro estoico de los tres genin y se acordó que dentro de un par de meses serían las pruebas de chunin. Sin lugar a dudas iban a asistir, se dijo. Sonrió y se alegró de tener el pergamino a salvo y gastando menos dinero. Les enseñó personalmente su residencia, una casa de invitados en su mismo complejo, y luego les dijo la hora de la cena.

Un rato más tarde Ibiki les había dejado ir a ducharse después de horas de entrenamiento. La cena era exquisita y la bebida, como no, era té. Ibiki vio la sorna en los ojos de los gemelos y, a juzgar por los cerrados de Itachi, también él intentaba no reírse, a su manera, claro. Él tendría que revisar su plan de entrenamiento del equipo Uchiha pero suponía que los niños podían ir a dar una vuelta por la pequeña aldea.

"¿Qué te apuestas a qué sensei nos cambia la rutina de entrenamiento?", dijo Shisui, bufando. Los tres caminaban por las calles oscurecidas, iluminadas por el último rayo de sol y llenas de gente alegre.

"No hay apuesta", le contestó Hinata. Itachi le miró fijamente, como si quisiera expresar con sus ojos la estupidez de su pregunta.

"¿He oído apuesta?", una voz femenina a sus espaldas habló, los gemelos se giraron y vieron a una mujer de cabello rubio en dos coletas y ojos color miel, su tez era pálida y su pecho de grandes proporciones. Llevaba unos piratas negros y una camisa gris de tirantes gruesos y escote de pico con un cinturón negro, además de una chaqueta verde y unos tacones altos, "¿Os apetece hacer una apuesta, mocosos?"

Los ojos de los Uchiha mostraban su irritación, no solamente la mujer estaba borracha, a juzgar por su peligroso vaivén y la botella de sake en la mano, si no que su tono de voz era despectivo al igual que su mirada que recorría a los tres niños. Itachi e Hinata se mantuvieron en silencio pero Shisui no pudo evitar hablar.

"¿Apuesta dice? ¡Porque no!"

"Por favor, disculpen a Tsunade-sama", una mujer detrás de ella, más joven, de cabello y ojos negros, con un kimono gris oscuro y obi lavanda apareció, "No puede evitarlo, pero nunca ha ganado una sola apuesta. Por vuestro atuendo, deduzco que sois ninjas, ¿de Konoha?"

"Sí, estamos aquí durante un par de semanas, entrenando", informó Hinata, haciendo caso omiso de la rubia.

"¡Shizune!", dijo la rubia, frunciendo el ceño y sus labios, la típica expresión petulante, entonces se giró a ver a los Uchiha con los ojos relucientes de satisfacción, "¿Shinobi sois? El listón debe estar muy bajo ahora. ¿Sabéis qué? Apuesto a que no sois capaces de dominar el arte médico en 2 semanas".

Los tres genin se miraron. Ninguno de ellos pensaba darle el gusto de ganar la apuesta a la mujer, por muy infantil que eso fuera pero a juzgar por su nombre, Tsunade, suponían que era Tsunade Senju, la Princesa de las Babosas y la famosa médico ninja. Una sanin. Sonriente, Shisui pensó que, aceptando la apuesta, acabarían cumpliendo otro factor de la lista de su madre y, de paso, le restregarían por la cara a Tsunade que los Uchiha eran capaces de ganar una apuesta contra una sanin.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R.<strong>


	5. El principio y el fin

**CAPÍTULO EDITADO & REVISADO**

**Sumario: **¿Cómo sería la historia si Hinata hubiera sido la hermana gemela de Shisui Uchiha, hija de un Uchiha y una Uzumaki? ¿Qué pasaría si Naruto e Hinata fueran primos y si Sasuke no fuera el último Uchiha? ¿Qué habría pasado si Hinata, Shisui e Itachi fueran los tres prodigios? El resultado, la Hinata fuerte que la mayoría deseamos.

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5 -El principio y el fin.<strong>

"¿Lo tenéis todo? Armas, ropa, botiquín, comida…", dijo una voz que caminaba apresuradamente de lugar a lugar.

Era Kumida, quien estaba más nerviosa por las pruebas de chunin que sus propios hijos. Quizá fuera por una buena razón, se dijo, después de pensar en la información que los gemelos le habían dado de su misión en Kiri. Obviamente Akatsuki, como se hacían llamar, buscaban algo relacionado con los bijuu y temía que Naruto estuviera en peligro. No sabía cómo actuar pero suponía que tendría que visitar a sus padres y contarles algo más del ataque de su difunta hermana. Akuma la acompañaría y Naruto se quedaría en Konoha, con Mikoto y Sasuke. Esperaba poder convencer en secreto al Hokage que dejar a Naruto en manos de sus abuelos, oculto, era lo mejor que podían hacer. Después de todo, mucha gente sabía que Naruto era el jinchuriki del Kyubi y uno de ellos era el extraño de nubes rojas que atacó a Kushina y que, por lo visto, era parte de un grupo terrorista.

Por otro lado, se alegró que Tsunade, aun sin reconocer a sus hijos, hubiera hecho una apuesta tan tonta como un entrenamiento médico. Claro está, el equipo Uchiha lo tuvo fácil, sus conocimientos en medicina sobre pasaban lo básico, solo les faltaba técnica y dirección. Tsunade, como no, seguía sin ganar una apuesta, pensó con nostalgia. Esperaba que el cerdo que le habían comprado los genin la apaciguara; un regalo que estaba segura no había sido con las mejores intenciones.

Sonrió y vio como sus hijos se ponían las mochilas en la espalda. Dentro de media hora partirían hacia el país del Rayo junto con Akuma quien, después de arreglar el contrato matrimonial de los gemelos, iría directamente a Uzushiogakure para encontrarse con ella. Tenía, no obstante, un mal presentimiento por lo que abrazó a sus hijos y, una vez dejó de verlos en la lejanía, rompió a llorar. Secando sus lágrimas y sellando su casa de forma que nadie, exceptuando Akuma y los gemelos, pudiera entrar, cogió a Naruto y sus cosas y lo dejó en casa de Mikoto, dándole un beso en la frente.

"¿Estáis emocionados?", preguntó su padre corriendo al lado de Ibiki, miró a los tres por encima de su hombro y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio que sus rostros eran unas máscaras sin emociones.

"Ya era hora que estos tres subieran de rango", musitó el sensei, que sabía perfectamente cuales eran las habilidades de sus alumnos.

Akuma no dijo nada pero era obvio por qué no habían hecho las pruebas antes, sabía que responder incitaría una conversación que no quería tener, así que decidió mantenerse en silencio. La vigilancia no había aminorado para nada y se preguntaba cuándo cambiaría la situación. Esperaba, por lo menos, poder asegurar el futuro de sus hijos en el País del Rayo. Pronto serían chunin y luego jonin, la vida no les daría un respiro. Sabía que tanto Kumida como él entorpecían el camino hasta los gemelos y eso les hacía dispensables.

Vio a los niños y se enorgulleció de su progreso. Quizá mostraran sus sentimientos, al contrario que Itachi, pero eran igual de fuertes que el primogénito de Fugaku. Solo esperaba que Fugaku supiera hacer ver a sus hijos que los quería, de lo contrario podía generar una rivalidad entre Itachi, un genio, y Sasuke, quien lógicamente sería comparado a su hermano. También esperaba que Mikoto fuera capaz de alzar la voz sobre la de su marido, aunque fuera por sus hijos.

A las pocas horas, hicieron una pausa de 10 minutos. El País del Rayo estaría a 3 días corriendo des del País del Fuego; el mismo tiempo que Kumida tardaría en arreglar sus asuntos, hablar con el Hokage, despistar a la raíz y llegar a Uzushiogakure. Quizá Akuma tendría que quedarse unos días en el Rayo, pensando quien sería el prometido/a de los gemelos así que esperaba que Kumida estuviera a salvo sola.

….

"Es diferente, eso seguro", dijo Shisui caminando atrás con su hermana y su primo. Acababan de llegar a Kumogakure, la aldea principal del País del Rayo y el paisaje era completamente distinto del de Konoha.

Las calles eran todas de piedra marrón y había un sinfín de montañas de piedra cuyos picos eran utilizados para vivir, creando una casa dentro de la piedra. Los jardines también estaban en lo más alto de la aldea, rodeados de nubes. El clima era bastante balanceado, no hacía ni frío ni calor. Había, no obstante, muchas personas morenas y Shisui se preguntó si era porque vivían más cerca del sol que en los otros Países.

"Bien, aquí está nuestra residencia", dijo el sensei, señalando una casa bastante baja pero construida encima de un pequeño monte de piedra.

Los tres entraron por la puerta de la roca y subieron una escalera de caracol hacia la entrada interior a la casa. Una vez allí abrieron la puerta y vieron que la residencia tenía solamente una habitación de tatamis para dormir, un baño y una cocina-lavadero. Era bastante pequeño pero solo iban a dormir ahí así que no les importó mucho. Dejaron sus mochilas en el suelo y miraron si la cocina estaba repleta de comida. Con satisfacción, vieron que sí. Después de un plato ligero de pollo teriyaki, Ibiki los mandó a arreglarse para recoger inteligencia de la aldea.

Así pues, se refrescaron por turnos en el baño y acabaron poniendo sus armas en su sitio. Vestidos como era normal en los Uchiha, de colores negro, azul o blanco, salieron de camino por la aldea mientras Ibiki y Akuma iban en dirección al edificio del Raikage. La gente que pasaba miraba con curiosidad a los tres niños viendo el emblema Uchiha en la espalda de los genin. Al contrario que los demás niños de su edad, que jugaban en un recinto vallado de madera que había sido convertido en un parque, los tres niños estaban callados y con un porte educado. Entonces se les acercó una niña de cabello rubio liso y corto, ojos azul cielo y piel pálida. Les miró cogiendo fuertemente una muñeca y les dijo:

"Mi mama me ha dicho que los Uchiha saben controlar el fuego, ¿puedo verlo por favor?"

Shisui que miró a la niña con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a los aldeanos más cercanos, le guiñó el ojo y luego miró de reojo a su equipo. Inspiró por la nariz y focalizó chacra en sus pulmones, llevándolo hasta su boca; exhaló y apareció una llama de fuego que se transformó en un águila, el crepitar de las llamas imitaba el sonido del animal. Hinata le acompañó creando un pequeño dragón e Itachi acabó creando un ave fénix. Los tres rodearon a la niña y se desvanecieron al dar un par de vueltas por encima del parque.

Los aldeanos rompieron en aplausos al unísono y los murmullos les siguieron incluso cuando se fueron calle abajo. Sin volverse, se miraron por el rabillo del ojo y sonrieron. La niña, Samui, se había sonrojado cuando Shisui le revolvió el cabello con la mano y, antes de marcharse, les había dicho que podrían encontrarla en el mismo parque por las tardes. Entonces escucharon una voz joven cantando, sus rimas eran horribles pero Shisui no pudo evitar reírse.

"Solo es un corte, rayo del norte", se giraron a mirar a un niño moreno con cabello rubio platino y gafas negras. Movía las manos como un rapero y estaba de pie junto a un niño sentado en un bordillo que sujetaba su pierna.

Hinata vio la herida en la pierna del otro niño, que era igualmente moreno con cabello blanco tapándole un ojo, y decidió poner en práctica su nuevo entrenamiento médico. Se acercó sin prisa y miró a los dos niños que ahora la miraban a ella. A pesar de que el corte parecía profundo, el niño no estaba llorando, solo se mordía el labio perezosamente, como si la mera idea de ir al hospital fuera más dolorosa que el corte en su pierna.

"¿Puedo?", preguntó señalando el corte y mirando los ojos gris oscuro del niño.

Al ver ninguna respuesta se agachó y posó su mano sobre el corte, sin decir palabra. Su mano empezó a brillar de color verde y, a los pocos minutos, la herida desapareció sin dejar cicatriz. Entonces se dio cuenta que el niño la miraba fijamente mientras que el de gafas los miraba intermitentemente y, poco a poco, aparecía en su rostro una sonrisa cada vez más grande hasta que volvió a rapear. Hinata sacudió la cabeza suspirando y vio como el niño sonreía con ella, divertido.

"Me llamo Hinata, esos de ahí son mis compañeros de equipo Shisui, mi hermano gemelo, e Itachi, mi primo", dijo, tendiendo la mano al niño, que la cogió, ayudándole a ponerse en pie.

"¿Sois genin? Parecéis bastante jóvenes", respondió él, alzando ligeramente la cabeza para mirar a la niña delante de sí; era muy hermosa, con su cabello negro y sus ojos violetas.

"Sí, estamos aquí para las pruebas de chunin", dijo Shisui, que se había acercado con Itachi cuando Hinata los presentó, "¿Vais a la Academia?"

"¡Oh, yeah!", Itachi miró al de gafas sin expresión alguna pero los gemelos sabían que estaba divirtiéndose, "Mi nombre es Killer Bee, verdad que sí".

"Yo soy Darui, somos compañeros en la Academia", asintió a Shisui el otro niño, sacudiendo el polvo de sus ropas oscuras, luego puso una cara de frustración, "Todavía nos quedan 5 años para graduarnos".

"¿Por qué? Nosotros nos graduamos con hace apenas 12 meses y ahora con 9 años vamos a pasar las pruebas de chunin", respondió Hinata con una ceja alzada, Darui y Killer Bee la miraron callados, incrédulos.

Killer Bee y Darui se miraron al mismo momento, ¿sería posible graduarse antes? ¡Si era cierto en un par de años serían genin! Claro está, los dos aldeanos de Kumogakure no sabían que el equipo que tenían delante estaba compuesto solamente por prodigios.

"Mi sueño es convertirme en escolta del Raikage, ¿crees que podré?", preguntó Darui mirando con esperanza a Hinata, ella le sonrió.

"Haremos una cosa, te daré mi colgante y, cuando te conviertas en escolta del Raikage, me buscarás y me lo devolverás", sacó la pieza de joyería que llevaba dentro de sus ropas y le mostró el collar a Darui.

Darui miró a Hinata con cara desconcertada pero rápidamente su expresión se tornó determinada. Conseguiría lo que se proponía y le devolvería el colgante a Hinata. Observó como ella se quitaba el collar y se lo ponía a él en el cuello. Miró la joya y supo que era la cosa de más valor que había llegado a poseer nunca. Era un aro plateado, del tamaño de un anillo y tenía un pequeño surco en el interior en el cual había encajado un sol con puntas llameantes de color naranja limón, lleno de diminutos diamantes que hacían brillar el sol como si de la propia estrella se tratase. El significado no le pasó desapercibido, Hinata significaba "lugar soleado". Entonces, con letras mayúsculas y de estilo romano, leyó en la parte baja del anillo 'Uchiha'.

"¿Uchiha?", preguntó sobre saltado él, miró a Hinata y ésta le guiñó el ojo, revolviéndole el cabello.

"Claro", empezó a caminar calle abajo, "Después de todo soy Hinata Uchiha".

…

"Tenéis una hora para completar vuestro examen, después, un instructor aparecerá con una décima pregunta que deberéis contestar al momento para pasar el examen", dijo el chunin a cargo de la primera parte del examen.

Hinata sabía que los exámenes de chunin consistían en 4 partes: examen escrito, examen práctico, combate preliminar y combate final. Los chunin tenían capacidades de espionaje, combate y experiencia en distintos ambientes por lo que era obvio que el siguiente examen no sería para probar su conocimiento sino para saber si podían espiar, a juzgar por ciertas personas de la sala que no tenían pinta de genin; por lo que probablemente serían los únicos que supieran las respuestas a las preguntas.

Miró de reojo a Shisui e Itachi y vio que miraban discretamente a las mismas personas, al igual que unos cuantos en la sala. Al empezar el examen, Hinata rápidamente leyó las preguntas y contestó aquellas que sabía responder; después supo que tendría que copiar las últimas preguntas y activó su Sharingan, miró la mano del chunin encubierto y copió los movimientos moviéndolos a su propia mano. Después de 20 minutos, Hinata ya tenía las últimas preguntas copiadas a la perfección. Revisó su examen y comprobó que todo estuviera en orden. Miró el reloj de la pared y vio que faltaban 5 minutos para acabar.

Sonó un gong y apareció un nuevo chunin. Rápidamente les dijo que posaran sus lápices en la mesa y dejaran de escribir. Seguidamente, los chunin apostados a cada lado de las filas, recogieron los exámenes en silencio mientras el instructor les daba dos opciones a los examinados.

"Les haré una décima pregunta pero, antes de hacerla, deben saber que los que fallen serán devueltos a la Academia, solo los que contesten de forma correcta podrán pasar a la siguiente fase; pueden elegir no responder y seguir siendo genin hasta el próximo año", anuncio, mirando las caras de horror de algunos, sonriente, "Recuerden que para pasar a la siguiente fase es necesario un equipo de 3 personas y que, si un miembro del grupo se echa para atrás, todo el equipo será descalificado. Tienen 10 minutos para pensar si siguen adelante o no".

Shisui no tenía duda alguna. ¿Qué era lo que les había dicho el chunin al principio? Se les haría una última pregunta y debían responder al momento para pasar a la siguiente fase. No había dicho responderla bien o mal, había dicho responder a secas. No responder era retirarse directamente, lo que significaba que quedarse y responder les haría pasar a la siguiente fase. En realidad, la pregunta ya la había hecho, el instructor. Los que ahora decidieran quedarse habrían pasado. Miró de reojo a sus compañeros y, sin sentir sorpresa, vio que ambos habían deducido lo mismo que él.

Cuando pasaron los 10 minutos, solo quedaban 42 personas. La siguiente fase eliminaría a más grupos si cabe y luego se haría un combate preliminar. Lo que podía emparejarle con miembros de su propio equipo. Esperaba que no. Siguió a los demás fuera del recinto y se les condujo a las montañas. El lugar estaba vallado y había signos de peligro colgados en el alambre. Allí se encontraron con un nuevo instructor sentado detrás de una mesa de madera con pergaminos de dos colores; uno dorado y otro blanco.

"Bien, ahora que están aquí, por favor, uno del equipo que venga a firmar el registro: pongan el nombre de los 3 integrantes y el lugar de origen", indicó un pergamino bastante grande y tendió un pincel al aire, esperando que alguien lo cogiera, "Después les daré un pergamino a cada grupo de manera que todos tengan uno, por favor, no lo habrán, sino serán descalificados, y esperen a mis instrucciones".

El equipo Uchiha se miró y Shisui, el que estaba más cerca, acabó cogiendo el pincel y escribiendo sus nombres. Después, cogió el pergamino blanco que les tendía el chunin y volvió con su equipo. Después de varios minutos en silencio, registrándose, el chunin enrolló el pergamino y lo hizo desaparecer. Miró a los genin delante de sí y vio que todos esperaban órdenes.

"Ahora entraran en la Montaña de la Tormenta", dijo, señalando el oscuro paraje detrás de sí, estaba nublado y el viento hacia repicar las rocas contra el suelo húmedo, la vegetación era escasa al principio pero pudieron ver como un frondoso bosque crecía a lo lejos, "Estarán en dicha montaña durante 5 días, en ese tiempo tienen que localizar el pergamino contrario al que les he dado; el dorado buscará el blanco y el blanco dorado. No deberán abrir el pergamino, dejar que otros lo abran o que se dañe, serían descalificados. Cuando obtengan ambos pergaminos, diríjanse hacia el complejo al norte de este punto, allí estarán a salvo y deberán abrir ambos pergaminos para las próximos instrucciones".

Entonces caminó y abrió la puerta cuyo candado estaba previamente abierto. La dejó de par en par y se volvió a mirarlos.

"Las reglas son sencillas: no salgan del recinto, no habrán sus pergaminos, si a los 5 días no cumplen su misión estarán descalificados. De lo contrario, no hay reglas, cualquier técnica, arma, combate está permitido. Eso sí, el equipo en su totalidad debe llegar vivo con ambos pergaminos para pasar el examen", dijo con voz calmada, mirando sus rostros para ver si había quejas o dudas, "Ahora cada equipo se pondrá delante de una puerta y esperará a mi señal, cuando les avise, podrán entrar y cerraré las puertas. El examen habrá comenzado".

Cada grupo se posó esperando delante de la alambrada, esperando que el chunin abriera las puertas, con aspecto tenso. Ningún equipo tenía información de los otros, o información importante, lo que significaba que iban totalmente a ciegas. Lo primero que debían hacer sería decidir quién llevaba el pergamino y cómo proteger a esa persona. Lo más lógico era que pensaran que Hinata no lo llevase, siendo una niña (pensando desde el punto de vista de niños de 11 años) así que ella sería la mejor candidata. Además de tener los mejores sentidos de los 3, quizá por su entrenamiento más prolongado con su demonio pantera. Entrando en el recinto, después del silbido del chunin, se escondieron tras una roca y, rápidamente, guardaron el pergamino blanco.

"¿Os acordáis de los equipos con el pergamino dorado?", preguntó Shisui, Hinata e Itachi asintieron.

"Deberíamos robar el pergamino cuanto antes, a medida que pase el tiempo los equipos se apostarán entorno al complejo con tal de intentar recuperar los pergaminos", dijo Itachi, mirando a sus compañeros con seriedad.

"Sin contar que cuanto más tiempo estemos aquí la probabilidad de ser atacados aumenta", siguió Hinata, asintiendo.

"Es decir, una misión de rapidez. Si podemos, para el anochecer deberíamos haber recuperado el pergamino dorado a no ser que queramos dormir con un ojo abierto toda la noche", afirmó Shisui.

"Además, nuestro aspecto más joven hará que algunos piensen que somos más débiles", murmuró Itachi, mirando los alrededores con su Sharingan, "mientras que otros nos dejarán de lado pensando, correctamente, que somos más fuertes".

"Pues no perdamos más tiempo", replicó Hinata, sus ojos brillando con una fuerza interna, sacudió algunos rizos de su cara y, con una goma, se hizo un moño en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

Durante un par de horas los genin corrieron entre los árboles mirando y espiando a los equipos con los que se encontraban. Finalmente, vieron uno de los genin que había cogido el pergamino dorado, así que su equipo debía estar cerca. Los minutos pasaron y el genin no se movía. Itachi activó su Sharingan y supo enseguida que ese grupo ya había sido atacado con anterioridad. Sin duda habían eliminado a los contrincantes pero ahora estaban siendo más precavidos, tendiendo una trampa a aquellos que intentaran atacarles.

Por lo visto el equipo todavía no había decidido qué hacer así que no parecían tener prisa. Uno de ellos era un cebo mientras que otro se escondía en los matorrales bajo la atenta mirada del tercer compañero, en los árboles. Eso quería decir que éste último tenía el pergamino. Seguramente huiría con el pergamino dejando a sus camaradas, confiando que podrían con sus enemigos ellos solos. Una táctica que empleaban bastante los ninjas de Kiri, especializados en misiones individuales.

Hizo una seña a Shisui e Hinata e indicó "atarlos" y señaló a los genin del suelo. Después apuntó al de los árboles y señaló el Sharingan. Los gemelos asintieron e Itachi agradeció no tener que explicarles nada y poder entenderse perfectamente con sus primos. Dio un rodeo por los árboles y acabó detrás del genin, rápidamente le posó una mano en la boca y le miró a los ojos, haciéndole caer en una ilusión. Miró a los otros de reojo y vio que estaban terminando de atarlos, por lo que se dio prisa y confinó al genin con una cuerda bien puesta.

Shisui cogió el pergamino y lo posó en su mochila. Sería bastante idiota dejar que Hinata llevase los dos, si robaran su mochila tendrían que buscar ambos en lugar de un pergamino. Asintieron y volvieron a los árboles. Observaron si habían sido seguidos y viendo que no corrieron sigilosamente hacia el complejo, que estaba un par de horas más adentro del bosque. El equipo Uchiha se permitió sentir una ligera satisfacción; lo habían logrado en apenas 3 horas. Solo les quedaba llegar vivos y juntos al complejo.

Justamente cuando vieron la residencia blanca a lo lejos, aparecieron tres genin de la Roca, a juzgar por sus bandas ninja. Los tres Uchiha pararon, sin decir nada, y observaron con atención a sus contrincantes.

"Bien niños, esto es lo que haremos", dijo el que parecía ser el líder, el más alto y el más frondoso, con cara de abusón, "Nos daréis ambos pergaminos y os dejaremos ir sin haceros daño".

Itachi, Shisui e Hinata se miraron de reojo, con una expresión estoica. Vieron como los compañeros del hablador se movían imperceptiblemente, nerviosos, y supieron que quizá ellos no habían querido seguir semejante plan. De cualquier manera, ya era demasiado tarde. Shisui sonrió maliciosamente, mirando al equipo rival y, al mismo momento, activaron su Sharingan de 3 aspas.

La única niña del equipo tragó al ver los ojos rojos que la contemplaban con pasividad. No estaban saliendo las cosas acorde con el plan. Para empezar, no les habían intimidado y quizá fuera porque tanto Tosuo como ella habían mostrado ansiedad ante el enfrentamiento. Sabían que se estaban arriesgando mucho con este equipo, claramente eran menores y eso significaba dos cosas: o bien eran mediocres o bien eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para ser enviados a las pruebas de chunin. No sabía ni porqué habían dudado. Konoha no hubiera enviado a nadie débil.

Lo último que pensó al ver el Sharingan del equipo que, ahora, conocía estar compuesto como enteramente Uchiha, fue que el año siguiente sería mejor que este. Los ojos giratorios de la niña de cabello negro recogido clavándose en su memoria, haciéndola dormir durante horas. Más tarde se despertarían sin el pergamino dorado y atados en un tronco, sin poder moverse.

Hinata, que había cogido el pergamino del equipo batido, salió al claro y supo que estaban rodeados por 3 equipos más. Levantó el pergamino y lo tiró al aire, hacia un lado, y observó cómo saltaban algunos a cogerlo. Mientras tanto, ellos ya habían llegado a las escaleras del complejo y, con una patada, Itachi envió a uno de los que le había seguido con intención de robarles el pergamino, de vuelta a los brazos de su equipo. Como aviso, antes de darles la espalda, hizo que sus ojos brillaran rojos un segundo.

"Ha sido más fácil de lo que esperábamos", comentó Shisui, mirando los alrededores de piedra.

"Acabemos con esto", dijo Itachi, cogiendo ambos pergaminos y tendiéndolos en el suelo. De un golpe, los abrió sin más.

Entonces apareció una nube de humo y los tres Uchiha en un segundo sacaron sus kunai, esperando a que se disipase la nube blanca. Allí apareció un ninja de Kumo, moreno con el cabello rubio y ojos marrones. Vestía el mismo uniforme azul y blanco que algunos jonin y estaba sonriendo, mostrando unos dientes blancos.

"¡Vaya! Debéis ser el equipo más rápido de la historia", dijo nada más verlos. Miró los ojos rojos de los 3 integrantes, las posturas y supo que ninguno de ellos hubiera tenido el más mínimo problema, "¡Ya sé! Vosotros debéis ser los prodigios Uchiha. Incluso aquí ha llegado la información".

El equipo guardó sus armas pero mantuvieron su visión activada, algo que le hizo sonreír de nuevo. Sin duda no tendrían problemas tampoco en la siguiente fase. Cogió los pergaminos y los hizo desaparecer.

"Por favor, seguidme, os explicaré la siguiente parte del examen", los condujo hasta una gran sala de piedra con bancos y sillas de madera. Perfectamente podían coger todos los equipos sentados, "Esa puerta de ahí conduce a un baño en el que podréis refrescaros y esperar los días restantes; la comida será repartida 3 veces al día, por favor, evitad peleas con los siguientes visitantes".

"O seremos descalificados", dijeron los tres al unísono. El chunin rio y asintió, encantado con el primer equipo.

"Al pasar los 5 días, se os llamará a todos a la arena de piedra, pasillo abajo", comentó, sentándose delante de ellos, "Deberéis pasar una prueba preliminar en la que vuestros contrincantes serán elegidos al azar; el ganador tendrá que enfrentarse a otro de los demás ganadores en el estadio de Kumo, donde asistirán nobles, comerciantes, aldeanos y los Kage".

"¿Los ganadores serán entonces chunin?", preguntó Shisui, irritado, tenía hambre y la frente sudada.

"Sí, también podéis retiraros en las pruebas preliminares, lo que no significará la derrota entera del grupo; las reglas son sencillas: morir, quedar inconsciente o retirarse", dijo con rostro serio, muchos genin morían por ignorancia y lealtad preconcebida.

"No nos retiraremos", dijo Shisui, viendo como sus familiares asentían en silencio, "Ganaremos".

"Eso espero", contestó, sonriente, observando la expresión seria y determinada de los genin, "Ahora tengo que irme. Adiós".

De nuevo, desapareció dejándolos solos. Sin decir palabra, Shisui se levantó hacia el baño. Cuando todos acabaron, vieron que la comida tardaría un par de horas en aparecer por lo que no tenían nada que hacer. Hinata suspiró, nunca le había pasado eso; no tener que hacer nada.

"¿Creéis que haremos pruebas preliminares si somos 12 personas?", preguntó Shisui, tumbado incómodamente en el banco de madera.

"No, las pruebas preliminares solamente se hacen cuando quedan más de 21 personas aún", refutó Itachi, sentado con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, "No obstante, se les dice a todos que es posible que se hagan pruebas preliminares para que se hagan una idea".

"Después de todo, el combate se realiza justamente cuando se acaban los 5 días, aquellos que vengan aquí a última hora serán los más cansados y con más probabilidad de fallar el combate", musitó Hinata.

….

El Tercer Raikage leyó los papeles con atención pero no vio trampa alguna. Aun así, el hombre que tenía enfrente de sí no parecía un padre tradicional y frívolo. Por lo tanto, sabía que se le escapaba algo. ¿Por qué iba a querer casar a sus hijos con gente del País del Rayo? Supuso que lo mejor era preguntarle directamente, así lo hizo.

"Verá, Raikage, es una historia muy larga y peligrosa. Todo empezó cuando los gemelos tenían 6 años, aquel día mi cuñada dio a luz y se produjo el caos en Konoha. Habrá escuchado sobre el ataque del Kyubi, ¿no es así?", preguntó con algo de ironía y tristeza Akuma, era el inicio de todos sus males, vio como el Raikage asentía, las manos encima de los respaldos de su asiento, "Mi mujer y yo estábamos en una misión y los gemelos estaban en el parque jugando cuando atacó el bijuu. Para que entienda todo debería decirle que mi cuñada era Kushina Uzumaki, la esposa del Cuarto Hokage, Minato".

"¿Hmm? No sabía que estaban emparentados", dijo el Kage, pensando a mil por hora las relaciones familiares del Hokage y de los Uchiha, "¿Su mujer era una Uzumaki?"

"Sí, la hermana mayor de Kushina, Kumida", afirmó con la vista desenfocada, el Tercero supo que estaba recordando aquella noche como si fuera ayer, "El caso es que ella era la jinchuriki del Kyubi. No sé si lo sabe pero en el parto los sellos se debilitan y el bijuu puede luchar por salir; todo depende de la fuerza del sello y de la madre, claro. Eso es lo que le pasó a Karura, la antigua esposa y amiga de mi mujer, cuando tuvo a Gaara".

"No sabía que la mujer del Kazekage fuera la jinchuriki, mi información me dice lo contrario. Tampoco sabía lo del parto aunque quizá se deba a que nuestros jinchuriki son hombres", pensó en voz alta el Kage, estaba información era nueva y valiosa. Después de todo Nii Yugito era una candidata a jinchuriki.

"Karura no era jinchuriki, su marido, estando ella embarazada, le selló el bijuu dentro pero el sellado era tan débil que Karura murió y el bijuu sobrevivió en Gaara, su hijo", respondió Akuma, sacudiendo la cabeza con expresión asqueada.

"¡Monstruoso!", gruñó el Tercero, rompiendo uno de sus reposabrazos, luego suspiró, su secretaria volvería a echarle la bronca, "¿Cómo se atrevió a hacer semejante cosa en su propia mujer?"

"Poder claro. El caso es que el sello en Kushina era el más fuerte de todos y prácticamente irrompible, sin contar que los Uzumaki tienen un chacra y voluntad más poderosa que las demás personas. Kushina aguantó el parto del tirón pero alguien les atacó aquella noche", dijo él, mirando el Kage a los ojos, "Mis hijos habían descubierto hacía días la debilidad del sello y sobre el bijuu dentro de su tía y sabían que algo había pasado; también sabían que estaban protegidos en un lugar externo a la aldea, custodiado por un grupo de anbu. Incluso la partera era de confianza, la esposa del anterior Hokage".

"¿Las defensas cayeron? Sea como fuere, quien atacó sabía que la esposa del Hokage era la jinchuriki y, por lo que veo, esa información era extremadamente confidencial", habló el Tercero, frunciendo el ceño. No le gustaba nada como estaba yendo la conversación.

"Sí, eso es algo que todavía no sabemos pero mis hijos, que fueron en su ayuda, vieron a un extraño con una túnica negra y nubes rojas. Tenía una máscara que le tapaba al completo el rostro así que no pudieron reconocerle", siguió el ninja de Konoha, "Mis hijos, que llevaban años estudiando el sellado Uzumaki con su madre y su familia en Uzushiogakure, consiguieron frenar al Kyubi lo suficiente como para que no entrara en la aldea. Mientras tanto, Minato intentaba ocuparse del extraño; también sanaron rudimentariamente a Kushina, ya que ella todavía tenía el sellado del Kyubi en pie".

"No obstante, Kushina se estaba muriendo y Minato necesitaba su ayuda para sellar al Kyubi y solo pudo hacerlo en su recién nacido, Naruto. Al contrario de lo que dicen los rumores, Naruto sobrevivió pero con el Tercer Hokage inventamos una coartada para hacer ver que Naruto no era el hijo de Minato sino un familiar de Kumida. Solo los altos cargos sabían la verdad. Sin embargo, las hazañas de los gemelos y Naruto viviendo con nosotros atrajo la atención de la raíz anbu, controlada por Danzo".

"¿El mismo zorro viejo de guerra obsesionado con ser Hokage?", preguntó incrédulo el Tercero, cada vez más sorprendido y furioso a la vez.

"Sí, el caso es que la vigilancia de la raíz lleva años ya sobre mi familia y Kuimda y yo tenemos razones para creer que podríamos ser asesinados con tal que los gemelos y Naruto queden desamparados. Naruto no saldría de la aldea aun teniendo familia en Uzushiogakure y los gemelos se quedarían con Fugaku y Mikoto, mis primos", respondió mirando el contrato de nuevo, "Mientras los gemelos estén bajo la jurisdicción del País del Fuego nunca serán libres y siempre serán perseguidos, por eso queremos cerrar este contrato".

"Porque así pasarían a estar bajo la jurisdicción del País del Rayo", musitó el Kage, que veía por donde iban los tiros, "sin duda tus hijos son shinobi de gran calibre, ese no será el problema. ¿Crees que consentirán vivir aquí?"

"Ellos fueron los primeros en darse cuenta de la vigilancia de la raíz, son prodigios, no se les escapa nada", rio sin humor, sabiendo que sus hijos eran conscientes del peligro que vivían día tras día, "Seguramente terminarían viviendo en Konoha un par de años más pero tarde o temprano averiguarían el contrato y contactarían con Kumo. No querrían dejar a Itachi sin saber que él está seguro, puesto que él también es vigilado".

"No me extraña, un equipo de Uchiha que son capaces de contener un bijuu con 6 años y que van a la guerra y sobreviven con 4 años, ¿quién no los quisiera?", preguntó retóricamente, pensando en los gemelos y luego en Itachi.

Akuma asintió, pero luego miró al Kage de nuevo con expresión seria, "Aunque eso no es todo. Hace un par de meses fueron de misión a Kiri, una misión de rango A de espionaje. Allí consiguieron información de un nuevo grupo terrorista que resultó llamar Akatsuki".

"¿Nubes rojas? Y aquel extraño vestía con túnica negra y nubes rojas, sin duda están relacionados. ¿Y buscan el bijuu Kyubi?"

"No solamente el Kyubi, los buscan todos. Están recopilando información de los jinchuriki y de aquellos bijuu que están libres o encarcelados en objetos", replicó el Uchiha, que sabía que Kumo tenía un jinchuriki también. "Encontraron en la mansión del Tsuchikage, Yagura, facturas e informes sobre distintos ninjas, renegados o no, los que suponemos forman Akatsuki. Uno de ellos es Orochimaru, de Konoha, otro es Kisame de Kiri, así como Sasori de Suna, entre otros".

"Esto que me estás contando es mucho más serio de lo que esperaba", se levantó de su silla y miró por la ventana, cavilando, "¿Hay algún ninja de Kumo?"

"Por el momento no. Parece ser que ahora están recopilando inteligencia de los bijuu y, a la vez, sirven como un grupo de mercenarios a las distintas aldeas. Alguien más en Konoha está investigando el origen de Akatsuki así que tarde o temprano deberíamos tener respuestas. También se ha investigado el paradero de todos los bijuu pero siguen en el mismo lugar, por lo tanto sabemos que todavía no han actuado", informó Akuma dando prácticamente toda la información que poseía.

"¿Quién más investiga a Akatsuki?"

"Jiraya".

El Tercero se giró a mirarle. Su cuerpo era robusto y de gran estatura, moreno. Su cabello era rubio y sus ojos marrones. Llevaba una bata blanca de Kage pero Akuma sabía que en su brazo izquierdo el kaji "rayo" estaba presente, al igual que "agua" en el derecho. El Raikage era un hombre temible, sobre todo enfadado, pero también inteligente y honrado. Sabía qué hacía bien explicándole todo, si es que quería salvar a sus hijos.

"Bien, firmaré el contrato matrimonial entre Darui e Hinata", confirmó finalmente, mirando el pergamino abierto en su mesa, "Darui es huérfano así que yo podré firmar por él pero el contrato de Samui tardará más en finalizarse, después de todo, sus padres deberán dar su consentimiento".

Sacó un pincel y tinta y firmó el contrato. Luego aplicó chacra para sellarlo. A los 21 años, de no haberse casado ya, Hinata debería casarse con Darui, quien tendría 18 años.

….

Ibiki miró con rostro estoico el combate. Shisui e Hinata habían acabado ya con sus oponentes y ahora era el turno de Itachi, que se batiría con un shinobi de Suna. Sabía perfectamente quién iba a ganar así que únicamente se centró en observar aquello que deberían corregir más tarde. Era una lástima que Akuma se hubiera ido mientras el equipo luchaba en los preliminares. No obstante, sabía igual de bien que sus hijos iban a convertirse en chunin.

Observó como Itachi lanzaba una bola de fuego al costado del genin y como éste la repelía con ataques de viento, claramente lo que Itachi buscaba. Mientras estaba preocupado con el fuego, Itachi apareció tras el ninja y le propinó un golpe en la nuca que le dejó inconsciente. Después de unos minutos, el instructor señaló el fin del combate y anunció como ganador Itachi.

Escuchó el veredicto de los Kage así como de los instructores y el Tercer Hokage, que había venido expresamente para ver el combate, y notó que su equipo había sido ascendido de rango. Con una leve reverencia, bajó las escaleras en busca de sus alumnos. Los encontró sentados en la escalera, hablando de sus combates.

"Enhorabuena, equipo Uchiha, ya sois chunin", dijo nada más llegar, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina negra.

"No esperábamos otra cosa", dijo Shisui, bostezando, ni siquiera se había sentido angustiado, luchando contra el ninja de la Roca que, curiosamente, fue el mismo ninja que les paró aquel día en el recinto.

Ibiki intentó no rodar los ojos al ver el poco entusiasmo de sus alumnos, "Esta misma noche partiremos a Konoha de nuevo, así que más vale que empecéis a preparar vuestras maletas una vez se acabe la recepción".

"Sí", dijeron al unísono.

Más tarde, todos los genin estaban presentes de nuevo en la arena, esperando a que les dieran una nueva banda ninja, ahora negra, y unos chalecos de chunin que llevaban los jonin y que era obligatorio para distinguir el rango del shinobi. Allí parados el Hokage hizo un gesto, al mismo tiempo que los otros Kage, y les enseñó un maletín abierto con sus nuevas bandas. Cambiaron sus cintas y luego cogieron los chalecos verdes.

Ibiki sabía que ninguno de ellos tenía intención de ponerse el chaleco, después de todo, tendrían que dejar de vestir a su gusto y ponerse la ropa reglamentaria, pero esperó que para cuando se convirtieran en jonin estuvieran lo suficientemente acostumbrados como para convencerlos. Así fue como observó que guardaba el chaleco y el resto de sus cosas en la maleta. Comidos y bañados, salieron en dirección a Konoha siendo la retaguardia del Hokage.

Pasaron delante del parque y allí vieron a Killer Bee, Darui y Samui, junto con otros dos niños, uno parecido a Samui y otro rubio con piel pálida. Al ver al Hokage no se atrevieron a acercarse pero les dijeron adiós con las manos y, cuando Darui miró a Hinata, ella le guiñó el ojo y se señaló la nueva banda, sonriendo. Él asintió y se tocó el colgante a través de la ropa. Tenía una promesa que cumplir.

Los siguientes días pasaron de forma bastante lenta. Debido a la compañía, los gemelos no podían hablar con soltura y se pasaron el viaje en silencio. Cada paso que daban más cerca de Konoha, algo en ellos se retorcía, como ver un tren que sabes que va a chocar. Era algo inexplicable. Si los demás lo habían notado, no dijeron nada, pero Hinata sentía que algo iba mal.

En cuanto llegaron, una recepción de jonin les esperaba. Al ver a los gemelos, sus caras se tornaron en lástima y Shisui les fulminó con la mirada. ¿Qué demonios pasaba? Rápidamente el Hokage fue hasta el edificio oficial seguido de los demás ninjas e hizo que los gemelos le acompañaran. Los siguientes minutos fueron horribles para Shisui e Hinata. El Hokage se preguntó cómo debía decirle a un par de niños de 9 años que sus padres habían sido asesinados juntamente con toda la villa de Uzushiogakure entera.

Minutos después, Hinata estaba sentada, totalmente en blanco, en una silla delante del Hokage, mientras que Shisui gritaba al Hokage con sus ojos rojos de la ira. Suponía que, tarde o temprano, ambos romperían esa coraza emocional pero sabía que no iban a hacerlo delante de él. Finalmente, cuando la oficina se quedó en silencio, los gemelos agarrándose de las manos, el Hokage les preguntó dónde querían vivir.

"¿Dónde? ¿Cómo que dónde?", preguntó furiosa Hinata, "Vamos a vivir en nuestra casa, como lo hemos hecho siempre".

El Hokage supo que no podía refutar sus peticiones, después de todo, la casa estaba pagada y pertenecía legalmente a los gemelos. Sabía que no querrían vendarla a otros Uchiha o irse a vivir con su familia más cercana, Fugaku y Mikoto. Si era sincero con sí mismo, sabía que él tampoco querría enviar a los gemelos con Fugaku, a juzgar por cómo había crecido Itachi. Así pues, había accedido en el tema de la vivienda.

"¿Y Naruto? ¿Qué pasará con él? ¿Puede vivir con nosotros aún?", preguntó angustiada Hinata. Su primo solo tenía 3 años y, aunque ahora todos estaban ignorantes del bijuu en su interior, suponía que la verdad saldría a la luz tarde o temprano.

"Me temo que la última familia de sangre que tiene Naruto sois vosotros así que o vive con vosotros o será llevado a un orfanato", observó cómo los gemelos se ponían pálidos y vio como los colores subían por el cuello de Shisui, sin duda de ira.

"¿¡En un orfanato!? ¡Qué locura es esta!", gritó de nuevo, era la primera vez que perdía los papeles en público pero ahora no podía pensar en retenerse, "Somos adultos en los ojos de la ley shinobi, nosotros podemos hacernos cargo de él".

"Con nuestras pagas a Naruto no le faltará de nada", dijo Hinata, más calmada que su hermano, "¿Dónde está?"

"Sigue con Mikoto".

Los gemelos se despidieron débilmente del Hokage y echaron a correr al complejo. Allí se encontraron con Mikoto, Fugaku e Itachi, que parecían saberlo todo. Los gemelos no dijeron nada, Hinata tendió los brazos y cogió a Naruto mientras que Shisui agarró la bolsa que su madre le había preparado hacía días. Llegaron a casa callados, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. Viendo que su madre había sellado la casa, la volvieron a abrir y entraron, sellándola tras ellos.

Después de poner a dormir a Naruto, los gemelos se encontraron en el salón. Nada más sentarse en el sofá, Hinata se echó a llorar. No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, desde que ambos se dieron cuenta que su familia estaba muerta, pero cuando se despertaron ya era de noche. Hinata preparó la cena en silencio y Shisui fue a darle un baño a Naruto, que ahora estaba despierto y balbuceando sus nombres, hablando medianamente bien. Cenaron callados, Naruto, sintiendo que algo no iba bien dejó de jugar con sus palillos, y miró a los gemelos con sus enormes ojos azules.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer Shisui?", preguntó con voz partida Hinata observando distraídamente como Naruto pintaba dibujos entre ellos, tumbado en el sofá.

"Entre ambos podemos hacernos cargo de Naruto, el dinero no nos falta. Simplemente deberíamos encontrar a alguien que pudiera cuidar a Naruto cuando estemos fuera de misión", dijo él, con la mirada puesta en su hermana, determinada, "También deberíamos recoger las posesiones de los Uzumaki, que ahora son todas nuestras".

Hinata se sobre saltó. Eso significaba ir a Uzushiogakure, al lugar donde sus padres habían muerto. No era estúpida e incluso en su caos emocional sabía que tarde o temprano deberían enfrentarse con sus nuevos demonios. Yoru y Arufa (Alfa), sus respectivos demonios, estaban callados, llorando una pérdida tremenda.

"Debemos investigar qué pasó", volvió a hablar Shisui, se quitó la banda de la frente y se frotó las sienes, cansado, "Debemos saber qué busca Akatsuki con Naruto, tenemos que evitarlo, Hinata".

Ella asintió y abrazó a su primo cuando éste la miró con los brazos estirados. Escuchando las narraciones a trompicones de su primo, sonrió por primera vez en el día de hoy. Quizá no pudiera devolver a sus padres pero si podía investigar su muerte y repartir justicia, mantener a sus seres queridos a salvo y acabar con todo de una vez por todas. Con un nuevo propósito, pudo recuperarse levemente de los trágicos eventos del día y pensar en el futuro nuevamente. Tenía la sensación que todo estaba relacionado de alguna manera y que pequeñas piezas del puzle faltaban para acabarlo. Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>R &amp; R.<strong>


	6. Completando el puzle

**CAPÍTULO EDITADO & REVISADO**

**Sumario: **¿Cómo sería la historia si Hinata hubiera sido la hermana gemela de Shisui Uchiha, hija de un Uchiha y una Uzumaki? ¿Qué pasaría si Naruto e Hinata fueran primos y si Sasuke no fuera el último Uchiha? ¿Qué habría pasado si Hinata, Shisui e Itachi fueran los tres prodigios? El resultado, la Hinata fuerte que la mayoría deseamos.

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6 -Completando el puzle.<strong>

Las próximas semanas fueron como una montaña rusa. Los días eran pasados cuidando a Naruto, saliendo a distintas misiones e investigando la muerte de sus padres y Akatsuki. Rápidamente empezaron a sospechar de la raíz y de Danzo, quien siempre parecía estar metido en los asuntos más oscuros de la aldea. Aun así, pronto se dieron cuenta que sus padres parecían estar al tanto de su pendiente muerte, a juzgar por el testamento y otros pequeños indicios que iban encontrando con el paso del tiempo.

Las misiones eran las mismas a las que estaban acostumbrados así que el Hokage mandaba al antiguo equipo Uchiha para encargarse de ellas, esta vez sin Ibiki, quien había recuperado su antiguo cargo. Itachi, quien siempre era el más estoico de los tres, a ratos se mostraba pensativo hasta que Shisui le hizo decirles qué pasaba. Al parecer, el clan estaba teniendo más reuniones de lo habitual. Él no sabía de qué trataban pero sospechaba que eran asuntos secretos.

Tenían bastantes días libres al haber acabado la misión de forma especialmente rápida así que Itachi consintió en acompañarlos a Uzushiogakure, cuando pasaron cerca de la aldea del Remolino. Cuando llegaron, los gemelos no pudieron reconocer nada de lo que antaño fue una magnifica aldea. Los edificios estaban en ruinas, el puente destruido, el bosque quemado… Era un desastre y les dolía saber que así, entre ruinas, había acabado la vida de su familia.

Aunque una cosa en claro habían sacado. El destrozo de la aldea era producido por algo más que ninjas. Sabían que su madre y los otro Uzumaki habrían dejado salir a sus demonios y era precisamente por eso por lo que los gemelos insistieron en ir a Uzushiogakure, además de recoger las pertenencias de sus familiares. Si un demonio estuviera vivo podrían hablar con él. Hinata, juntamente con Itachi, se movieron entre los escombros mientras Shisui iba de camino al bosque.

Después de varias horas, Hinata había recogido armas, pergaminos y joyas, cosas de valor. Sabía que su madre, de estar en lo cierto sobre que ellos supieran de su muerte, le habría asegurado que se enterara de la verdad. Viendo el tantö, las espadas favoritas de la raíz, entre los escombros, rota, supo que Danzo había tenido algo que ver de forma definitiva. En cuanto llegaran a la aldea empezarían un plan para espiar a Danzo y a la raíz, algo que quizá deberían haber hecho años antes.

En el camino de vuelta, Itachi, que se había vuelto un compañero de entrenamiento debido a que los gemelos ahora practicaban con Fugaku, les siguió en silencio. No se podía imaginar lo que significaba con 9 años perder a sus padres y hacerse cargo de un niño pequeño, sin contar las misiones. Pensó si podría hacerlo con Sasuke, él solo, y reconoció en seguida que los gemelos le hubieran ayudado, incluso limpiando la casa si era necesario. Se dio cuenta que realmente no estaba actuando con un buen amigo y se propuso visitarles más a menudo, con Sasuke, para que los pequeños jugaran.

"¿Os importa que os visite con Sasuke?", preguntó antes de despedirse de los, ahora más que nunca, callados gemelos. Se sentía el más hablador, un sentimiento extraño.

Ambos se miraron de golpe y luego se encogieron de hombros, "Porque no, a Naruto le irá bien estar con alguien de su edad", dijo Hinata.

Así fue como esa tarde la pasaron observando a los niños en el césped trasero, tirándose del pelo y mordiéndose las manos, mientras los mayores miraban. Entonces, Itachi no pudo evitarlo, miró a los gemelos de reojo y se preguntó si sabrían algo del clan y de los murmullos que lo azotaban. Se dijo que, cuando supiera algo seguro, hablaría con ellos, pero se preguntó si no sería demasiado tarde.

"¿En qué piensas Itachi? Casi puedo escuchar el susurro de tus pensamientos", dijo Hinata, que ahora le miraba fijamente.

Itachi maldijo interiormente. Claro que se iban a dar cuenta, ambos eran Uchiha e igual de inteligentes y poderosos que él. Incluso hoy en día no sabía la extensión de sus habilidades; si tuviera que luchar con alguien con quien tuviera las mismas posibilidades de perder que de ganar eran los gemelos. El entrenamiento al que estaban sometidos era horrible pero supo que se ninguna otra manera hubieran llegado a ser chunin tan pronto.

Sabía que, con el paso del tiempo, todos ellos serían grandes shinobi y eso le asustaba también. Lo peor de todo era un ninja renegado con grandes habilidades. Él, que tenía que hacerse cargo en un futuro del clan, sabía que los gemelos serían su mano derecha e izquierda, con ellos nada le pasaría desapercibido. Sasuke, que era 6 años menor, siempre sería comparado por su padre a su hermano. Tarde o temprano Sasuke crecería resentido a menos que Itachi no contrarrestara ese mal.

"Nada importante, todavía", y supo que, solo con esas palabras, los gemelos le habían entendido a la perfección.

Habían entendido lo que no había dicho, lo que había dicho y más allá. Se dijo que nunca encontraría un equipo tan perfecto como este. En realidad estaba feliz de ser integrante del equipo 13, por más que aquel día su rostro fuera igual al de una estatua. No tenía que fingir con ellos, los gemelos comprendían sus taras y sus problemas. Y, aunque no habían dicho nada, sabía que sabían que él intentaba ayudarlos con Naruto y la situación en la que se encontraban.

"Queremos hacer algo", dijo Shisui, dubitativamente. Itachi en seguida le miró, su atención centrada en su primo, "queremos saber".

Hinata miró los ojos de Itachi y luego activó su Sharingan, implantándole una imagen de Uzushiogakure: un tantö de la raíz. Supo entonces qué querían hacer los gemelos y, aunque quizá debería disuadirlos; Itachi quería la paz por encima de todo, incluso si eso representaba tener que saltarse las reglas. Después de sus pinitos en la última guerra ninja, Itachi no pudo evitar llamarse pacifista. Odiaba la vida de ninja pero al mismo tiempo odiaba pensar que dejar de lado su banda significaba que personas de su aldea estuvieran en peligro; era la razón por la que seguía adelante con sus órdenes.

Así pues, asintió levemente y los gemelos sonrieron. Hinata le cogió la mano y se la apretó, dándole las gracias. Él, sin darse cuenta, sonrió. Los días fueron pasando e Itachi se convirtió en una imagen permanente en la casa Uchiha-Uzumaki. Quizá no durmiera allí pero cuando no estaban en una misión llevaba a Sasuke para que jugara con Naruto y el equipo se reunía, hablando, haciéndose más amigos.

Sus padres se habían acostumbrado a que Itachi comiera con los gemelos pero cenara con la familia, y pronto los tres fueron a todos sitios juntos. A veces Itachi se preguntaba por qué no había abierto su corazón antes. Se encontraba sonriendo más a menudo, jugando con su hermano y llevándole a cuestas cuando se dormía… Incluso señalaron una tienda, la tienda de dango y otros postres dulces, como su lugar de encuentro después de las misiones.

Con los días, los Uchiha crearon un horario sobre los turnos de la raíz. Incluso robaron un par de túnicas y máscaras con tal de hacerse pasar por anbu. Los planes de Danzo eran muy secretos y casi ningún miembro era consciente de por qué estaban arriesgando sus vidas en las misiones dadas. Era desastroso. Con el tiempo descubrieron cómo ingresaban los miembros a la raíz: voluntariamente o secuestrados.

Aquellos desgraciados que entraban en contra de su voluntad eran siempre niños huérfanos que olvidaban a sus padres y se les hacía creer que los otros niños eran sus hermanos. Años más tarde, se les hacía matar a su hermano con tal de liberarlos de sus sentimientos y se les sellaba la voz parcialmente para que no pudieran hablar de los secretos de la raíz con extraños. Danzo había cubierto sus espaldas perfectamente. Lo que no había predicho era que aquellos a los que vigilaba le vigilasen a él; justicia poética.

Medio año después de la muerte de sus padres, Shisui e Hinata decidieron decirle la verdad sobre sus habilidades a Itachi. Éste, incrédulo, tuvo que pedir una demostración para ver con sus propios ojos la verdad. A raíz de ese momento, sus entrenamientos fueron más espectaculares, pronto los tres Uchiha pudieron hacer cosas con sus ojos que dejarían boquiabierto al mismo Fugaku. No obstante, los gemelos prefirieron mantenerse en las sombras, conscientes que el clan querría utilizarlos.

Aquellos que veían al equipo entrenar en los jardines del complejo Uchiha, se asombraron a ver que sus luchas eran inmóviles, solamente el Sharingan activo. Podían luchar dentro de una ilusión de una ilusión, cuanto más complejo era el genjutsu más difícil se les hacía volver a la realidad. Era por eso que todos los Uchiha tenían un collar especial, cuyo peso, color y forma solo sabían ellos mismos; de estar dentro de una ilusión, sería fácil mirar su collar y comprobar si estaban dentro de una ilusión o no.

A Hinata, que había dejado su collar a un adorable niño del país del Rayo, le fue regalada una pulsera de cuentas rojas, negras y violetas; los colores favoritos del equipo Uchiha. Después de ese contratiempo, también sus invocaciones se conocieron y, aunque los tigres y los cuervos eran muy distintos, se complementaban con precisión, por tierra y aire. Pronto dejaron de tener misiones B y empezaron a tener misiones de rango A cuando el Hokage vio el crecimiento del equipo Uchiha.

Fue volviendo de una misión en el País de la Roca cuando fueron a reportar al Hokage. Al salir, se cruzaron con Danzo de camino a la zona anbu. Mirándose de reojo, le siguieron. Allí no había ningún anbu de la raíz pero era obvio que Danzo tenía una charla con alguien. La voz, rasposa y silbante como la de una serpiente, resonaba en el eco de los pasillos abandonados del laboratorio subterráneo.

"¿Cómo va tu investigación? ¿Alguna novedad?", preguntó Danzo.

"No, estoy en un camino sin salida, necesitaré un cuerpo para mis experimentos", contestó de forma neutral la otra voz.

"Yo podría proporcionarte uno, a cambio quiero probar el fruto de tu proyecto", dijo Danzo, contemplativo, "No tengo prisa todavía, ¿cuándo te va bien que te envíe el cuerpo?"

"Sí pudieras enviarlo dentro de un par de días en el puente Tenchi entonces considera nuestro acuerdo válido", finalizó el otro.

"Así se hará, espera a uno de mis chicos".

Los Uchiha rápidamente salieron del laboratorio, en silencio, y no dejaron de correr hasta que llegaron a casa de los gemelos.

"¿Habéis escuchado eso?", preguntó preocupado Shisui, "¿A qué cuerpo se está refiriendo?"

"¿Y quién es la otra persona?", preguntó Hinata, mordiéndose el labio.

Itachi sacudió la cabeza, sin respuestas, "Lo que es obvio es que Danzo está metido en asuntos ilegales, experimentando, y quien sabe qué quiere hacer con el cuerpo. Ya habéis escuchando que los frutos los usará él".

Entonces Hinata exhaló fuertemente, teniendo una epifanía, "¿No lleva Danzo vendas en uno de sus ojos?"

"¿Te refieres a un ojo como el Byakugan o el Sharingan?", dijo con voz afilada Shisui, pensando si fuera Danzo capaz de robar los secretos de un clan de su propia aldea.

"Él es capaz de hacerlo, sí, veo por donde vas", murmuró Itachi, "Eso querría decir que necesita el cuerpo de alguien muerto y los Hyuga tienen marcados a todos los miembros de la rama secundaria, por no hablar que nadie ha muerto o ha sido secuestrado en la rama primaria".

"Eso querría decir que se trataría de un Uchiha".

Callados, habían vuelto al punto de partida. Ninguno de ellos quería pensar quién había muerto recientemente pero era obvio que Itachi estaba pensando si el cuerpo de Akuma Uchiha podría someterse a experimentos después de 6 meses. Seguramente no, por lo que seguían sin saber qué cuerpo cogería Danzo o si realmente estaban en lo cierto.

"No quiero hablar de esto", dijo Hinata, claramente afectada. Shisui e Itachi se miraron detrás de su cabeza pero se mantuvieron callados.

Este capítulo de mi vida está siendo el peor aún, pensó Hinata. Los días pasaban con lentitud y se preguntó si alguna vez se recuperaría de semejante mazazo. Ni siquiera había podido mirar aquello que sus padres le habían dejado, continuaba viviendo como si ellos estuvieran vivos; aunque en una casa solitaria, sin su madre nerviosa despidiéndolos en una nueva misión o su padre revolviendo sus cabellos de vuelta a casa después del entrenamiento.

Fue una vez que volvían del parque que se encontraron con un compañero del anterior Obito Uchiha, un alumno de su tío Minato, Kakashi Hatake. Él, que tenía 9 años más que los gemelos, los había parado en plena calle, cuando pasaron por su lado con Naruto. Se había quedado pasmado y, aunque su boca estaba tapada por una máscara, Hinata supo que la tenía abierta de la sorpresa. No le extrañaba, después de 3 años veía por primera vez a Naruto, que era la viva imagen de su maestro fallecido. Aquel que había sido como un padre.

"¿Cómo?", había dicho de forma ahogada, "¿Cómo es posible?"

Los gemelos se miraron de reojo, sabedores que Kakashi no los dejaría ir hasta tener respuestas, y le hicieron acompañarlos a su casa. Allí rápidamente comprobaron que no estaban siendo seguidos, algo que había pasado por alto Kakashi en su estupor, a pesar de ser un anbu, y pronto le contaron casi todo lo que sabían.

Kakashi, por otro lado, estaba pasmado. Resultó que aquello que había creído durante 3 años era falso, el hijo de su maestro vivía y resultaba ser que era el jinchuriki del Kyubi. Supo que si los gemelos no pudieran hacerse cargo de él en un futuro, Naruto sería puesto en un orfanato y, con el paso de los años, maltratado. Había gente, de la generación anterior, que sospechaban dónde estaría el Kyubi al ver el gran parecido de Naruto al Cuarto Hokage. Decidido, les contó a los gemelos qué pensaba hacer para ayudarlos.

"Os entrenaré", había dicho, ambos le habían mirado con expresión neutral y luego se habían mirado de reojo, con lo que sospechaba era una conexión entre gemelos; a juzgar por su perfecta coordinación, "Lo que le pasó a vuestros padres no fue una coincidencia, lo sabéis pero todavía no ha calado hondo, por eso me gustaría ayudaros a ser más fuertes porque Naruto solo es tiene a vosotros y, si vosotros falláis, será trasladado a un orfanato y ya sabemos qué pasará con el paso de los años".

"Se lo debes a tío Minato, eso seguro", había murmurado Shisui, entonces le miró fijamente a su único ojo descubierto, "Haremos un trato, tu nos enseñarás todo lo que sepas y nosotros te mostraremos los secretos del Sharingan".

"Aquello que todavía no has descubierto", finalizó Hinata.

Así fue como los siguientes meses el equipo Uchiha, después de darle la buena nueva a Itachi, entrenó sin parar con Kakashi. Éste, que era un anbu solicitado, intentó enseñarles todo lo que pudo en el mínimo tiempo y quedó impresionado con los tres prodigios; los rumores no les hacían justicia. Algunas veces incluso sentía pavor de lo que podrían llegar a hacer, era como si no tuvieran limitaciones, probaban cada aspecto de sus técnicas, del Sharingan, hasta más no poder, engendrando tácticas nunca vistas. Simplemente supo que, en una lucha seria, no podría ganar contra los tres a la vez, por muy jóvenes que fueran.

La primera lección que tuvo con los Uchiha sobre genjutsu le hizo sentir, por primera vez en su vida, claustrofobia. Sabía que no era real pero una ilusión dentro de una ilusión dentro de otra ilusión le hacía sentir encerrado, enjaulado en un lugar que no sabía quién había creado, incapaz de salir. Estaba claro que eran un equipo de temer, de ser un enemigo ellos podrían robarle la mente y guardarla dentro de una de sus propias mentes, quitándole la información. Sabía que él no podría hacerlo solo, necesitaría alguien con el Sharingan y experto en genjutsu, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que el equipo Uchiha no era un escuadrón de ataque per se, sino un escuadrón de inteligencia.

Serían un grupo de ninjas fenomenales, cuando fueran jonin o anbu. Su potencial todavía no había sido descubierto y, aun así, se habían convertido en chunin antes de lo previsto. No tenía duda alguna que, al acabar el año, el Hokage los probaría para convertirse en jonin. Al contrario de los exámenes de chunin, un chunin nunca sabe cuándo se le está probando para subir de rango, pero siempre ocurría en una misión de rango A. Por lo que sabía, estos niños habían estado haciendo misiones de ése tipo durante meses, incluso siendo genin habían sido enviados a Kiri, uno de los lugares más peligrosos del momento.

"Ibiki me comentó que conseguisteis crear un nuevo jutsu combinando 2 naturalezas de chacra", habló Kakashi, que estaba sentado sobre un palo en la zona de entrenamiento 7, "¿Sabéis qué elementos combinar para crear una nueva naturaleza, por ejemplo lava?"

"Tierra y agua crean madera, tierra y fuego hacen lava, tierra con fuego y viento crean el elemento polvo, así como tierra y rayo crean cristal", informó Shisui, que era el único con naturaleza de tierra, "Aunque podemos usar jutsu de todas las naturalezas debido al Sharingan y el entrenamiento continuo, yo, que mis naturalezas son fuego, viento y tierra, soy débil en agua y rayo, por lo tanto no puedo combinar la tierra con agua o rayo".

"Exacto, ese es la teoría principal pero hay muy poca gente que pueda crear otra naturaleza a partir de un par, o tres, de elementos, simplemente porque no son suficientemente poderosos", informó Kakashi, sonriente, estos niños eran inteligentes, "Otra gente tiene una herencia de sangre que les permite crear un elemento no principal, como madera, sin usar agua y tierra, como hacia Hashirama Senju".

"Crees que los gemelos podrán hacerlo, ¿no?", preguntó retóricamente Itachi, algo asombrado internamente.

"Sí, Kushina y Kumida podían hacerlo, Kushina podía crear vapor y Kumida lava", dijo con la mirada perdida, sacudió la cabeza y vio que los gemelos tenían una expresión ligeramente triste pero también muy determinada, "Shisui puede utilizar tierra, viento y fuego, mientras que Hinata usa rayo, agua y fuego. Mientras ellos progresan en ese aspecto, Itachi y yo mejoraremos el taijutsu que es vuestro aspecto más débil".

"¿Podríamos usar unos clones de sombra para que Shisui y yo entrenásemos también en taijutsu?", preguntó intrigada Hinata, que sabía que dicha técnica le permitía recibir nueva información una vez se disipase.

Kakashi se llevó la mano a la barbilla y pensó en las complicaciones de partir la atención de los gemelos, aun así podrían probarlo aunque fuera una vez, se dijo, pensando que un solo clon no podría hacerles daño. Asintió y se pusieron manos a la obra. En los siguientes días Itachi mejoró su resistencia y su fuerza el doble de rápido que los gemelos, los cuales vieron que entrenar con una persona que casi podía leerte la mente gracias a ser tu gemelo era una pérdida de tiempo. A partir de ahí Kakashi los mandó a correr por Konoha, llevando pesos en tobillos y muñecas, así como hacer ejercicios para mejorar su flexibilidad y otros para esquivar kunai, mejorando su velocidad y reflejos.

Después de semanas, los gemelos lucharon contra Kakashi por separado y vio que estaban progresando igual de rápido que Itachi, aunque este tenía más experiencia en combate gracias a sus continuas luchas con el anbu. Pronto su velocidad, resistencia y fuerza empezó a rozar la de Kakashi, que se vio forzado a aumentar su propio entrenamiento. Antes de darse cuenta, notó las mejorías en él mismo, después de que uno de sus compañeros anbu se lo comentase.

Por otro lado, Shisui había conseguido combinar fuego con tierra y crear lava, tal y como había hecho su madre. Gracias a los ejercicios de meditación que hacía con su hermana por las tardes y su mejor rendimiento físico, pudo concentrarse mejor para combinar 2 naturalezas de chacra distintas. A partir de ese momento Kakashi le advirtió que entrenara con el elemento para que fuera instintivo su uso. Hinata, mientras tanto, había conseguido crear el elemento tormenta, acordándose de lo sucedido en Kiri. Le había costado un par de días más que a su gemelo, pues fuego era su elemento base, no agua o rayo, pero al final lo había conseguido. Después de eso, los gemelos tuvieron una nueva epifanía.

"Entendemos que solo podamos crear ciertos elementos debido a nuestra naturaleza de chacra pero, ¿y si combinamos mi elemento tierra con el elemento agua de Hinata?", preguntó Shisui por ambos, viendo que su hermana asentía con entusiasmo e interés.

Kakashi, por otro lado, estaba en blanco. Nunca se había preguntado semejante cosa y creía que no era el único. Lo que sugerían los gemelos era usar elementos entre ambos para formar un tercer elemento que, por sí solos, no podían utilizar o crear. Realmente impresionante. Si fuera posible, Itachi podría participar en el grupo, usando cada uno un elemento distinto y creando todos los elementos del grupo, después de todo, Itachi tenía naturaleza rayo, viento y fuego. ¿Sería posible?

Itachi, que se había sentido algo frustrado por no poder ayudar a su grupo, sintió ganas de azotarse. ¿Cómo no se le habría ocurrido? Supo enseguida que, al ofuscarse en su técnica de combate, había dejado de lado nuevas oportunidades. Algo intolerable. A raíz de dicha conversación, Kakashi cambió totalmente sus horarios, los tres trabajarían el taijutsu con clones, ejercitando su cuerpo como lo habían hecho los gemelos y luego luchando contra Kakashi al mismo tiempo que continuaban el entrenamiento con chacra y, seguido de un descanso, intentarían combinar elementos de cada uno.

Los meses pasaron y se acercaba el 10 de Octubre, el cuarto cumpleaños de Naruto. Los gemelos le habían comprado un uniforme de ninja a medida, mientras que Kakashi le había regalado las gafas de Obito, a quien se parecía tremendamente. Por sorpresa, el Hokage les había enviado un regalo del padrino de Naruto, Jiraiya, un monedero verde en forma de rana, mientras que él le había dado un surtido de caramelos. Itachi y sus padres, por último, le habían regalado una especie de thangka de seda negra con el símbolo Uzumaki y Namikaze bordados en naranja, algo que Naruto no había llegado a apreciar con 4 años, por lo que también le regalaron una pulsera de cuero con el símbolo Uzumaki colgando.

Naruto, que ya hablaba con bastante labia, había cogido a Sasuke, meses mayor que él, y lo había llevado corriendo hasta el parque, seguidos del equipo Uchiha. Allí habían comido el pastel que Hinata había recibido en la cesta preparada de Mikoto y habían jugado durante horas. Incluso bañándose en el río con la ropa puesta, secándose en la orilla.

"¡Hina mira, mira!", gritó Naruto desde el río, moviendo las manos a Hinata, que era la que estaba más cerca, pendiente de los niños, "Un pez plateado".

"Naruto tonto, mira lo que tengo yo Hina", dijo Sasuke, mostrando su mano en la que se agitaba otro pez de color dorado con manchas negras en la cola y aletas amarillas. Se soltó de sus manos y les salpicó en la cara, a lo que Hinata acabó riendo al ver sus rostros boquiabiertos, "¡Hina!"

Lo último que escuchó Hinata antes de ser totalmente mojada por unos niños hiperactivos de 4 años fue la risa de Shisui e Itachi, quien reía por primera vez en años. Horas más tarde volvieron al complejo con las ropas húmedas y el cabello revuelto, Mikoto, que los miró unos segundos con las manos en las caderas, vio el cambio en el rostro de su primogénito y sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza.

…

"Vuestra misión será recuperar la espada del segundo Hokage que fue robada recientemente por Aoi Rokusho, también conocida como Espada del Dios del Trueno", informó con voz firme el Hokage, dejando su pipa de lado, "Ahora reside en la Aldea de la Lluvia como ninja, así que además deberéis asesinar al objetivo con la esperanza que los secretos de Konoha no caigan en manos enemigas. ¿Lo habéis entendido?"

Al ver que el grupo en sí asentía sin duda alguna, siguió hablando.

"El capitán del equipo esta vez será Itachi", el niño asintió y cogió el pergamino que le tendía el Hokage, "Aquí está toda la información pertinente. Partiréis en una hora".

Dicho esto el equipo hizo una pequeña reverencia y desaparecieron en un remolino de hojas, tal y como les había enseñado Kakashi. El Hokage alzó una ceja y luego se llevó la pipa a la boca, haciendo una señal.

"¿Y bien?", preguntó él al jonin que acababa de sentarse en la silla delante de su escritorio.

"Existe la posibilidad de que me hayan sentido, no debería ser así pero estamos hablando de Uchiha, prodigios Uchiha, debería decir", dijo Shikaku Nara, cruzado de brazos.

"Por eso te elegí a ti, Shikaku, para entender a un prodigio hace falta un genio, ¿no crees?", rio el Hokage.

"Le podría decir ahora mismo que es más que posible que su misión sea exitosa, ¿sabe el revuelo que provocará que unos niños de menos de 10 años se conviertan en jonin?", preguntó sacudiendo la cabeza, como si le doliera de solo pensarlo, "Problemático".

"Lo sé, pero una vez que se conviertan en jonin necesitarán mejorar sus habilidades aunque, por lo visto, han estado entrenando con Kakashi", informó el Hokage, mirando calculadoramente a su jonin, éste no dijo nada, aunque sabía qué quería el Hokage, "Espero que durante un par de meses estén bajo tu tutela, Shikaku, sus maestros han sido diversos como puedes ver".

"Ya, lo sé", dijo con sarcasmo el líder del clan Nara, "Fugaku y Akuma Uchiha, Kumida y Kushina Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, Kakashi Hatake, Ibiki Morino, Iruka Umino, Tsunade Senju, Shizune Katö… Estos tres han tenido más maestros que la mayoría de ninjas".

"Sin duda los gemelos han tenido un entrenamiento más variado que Itachi, te olvidas de sus abuelos y el resto del clan Uzumaki", contestó divertido el Hokage.

"Como se me ha podido olvidar", respondió sarcásticamente Shikaku, entonces suspiró, "Está bien, ahora debería irme a seguir la pista de dicho equipo Hokage".

"Ten cuidado", despidió el Tercero con un asentimiento de cabeza, el Nara hizo una reverencia y se transportó.

Por otro lado Shisui revisó por última vez su mochila y la de su hermana mientras ésta hacia la comida para llevar. Dejó un hueco para la comida y ayudó a llenar las cantimploras de agua. Minutos más tarde tocaban el timbre de casa de Itachi, despidiéndose de los enanos y de Mikoto. Fueron en silencio, pensativos. Habían pasado casi 2 meses desde el cumpleaños de Naruto y, tal y como les había dicho Kakashi, era muy posible que fueran probados en una misión de rango A para subir de rango.

Shisui se había planteado qué quería hacer, una vez hablando con su hermana. El caso era que no tenía ganas de ser un anbu, siempre rodeado de peligrosas misiones y sin poder tener una vida normal, o tan normal como la pudiera tener un ninja. Tampoco habían disfrutado ser genin o chunin, siempre se les pedía más y más y estaba harto de seguir órdenes. Sin contar que, de ser ambos, Hinata y él, anbu, Naruto pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo solo, o en manos ajenas.

No tendrían un momento para respirar, les mandarían misiones larguísimas y tendrían poco tiempo para descansar. Sería la perfecta excusa para que el consejo les quitase a Naruto, algo que ya habían decidido era impensable. Por lo tanto, Shisui, una vez fueran jonin, se quedaría con dicho grado cuidando de Naruto mientras que Hinata iniciaría su carrera para ser anbu, buscando respuestas sobre Akatsuki y Danzo. Ni siquiera era realmente lo que querían pero tenían que hacerlo por el bien de Naruto. Sabían, también, que Fugaku presionaría a Itachi para ser anbu; sería la joya de la familia, así que Hinata no estaría sola.

"Partiremos a Amegakure en dirección noroeste, el clima será similar al de Kiri, exceptuando la lluvia que es perpetua, y que no se produce niebla en Ame", informó Itachi, viendo como los gemelos asentían con atención, "En el descanso atajaremos los detalles, por ahora iremos en formación de V, yo en cabeza".

Echaron a correr, sin mirar si su espía les seguía, y no pararon hasta dentro de 4 horas. En el pequeño descanso de 15 minutos bebieron agua y guardaron sus cosas de nuevo, antes de ponerse en marcha otra vez. Corrieron hasta que el sol estaba en lo más alto sobre sus cabezas, entonces pararon y buscaron un lugar con sombra, resguardado de las miradas y fuera de los caminos. Comieron ligeramente su arroz con pollo y descansaron otra media hora.

Llegarían a Amegakure en un día, pues parte de su frontera estaba pegada a la del País del Fuego y al País del Viento, así que tendrían que parar para dormir. Esa misma noche Itachi, mientras cenaban, aprovechó para hablar sobre la misión.

"Aoi Rokusho era un jonin de Konoha lo que significa que tendrá más experiencia que nosotros, además, conoce el terreno detalladamente lo que le da más ventaja sobre nosotros", empezó la reunión Itachi, asintió cuando vio que los gemelos querían hablar.

"Deberíamos vigilar primero Ame y memorizar las rutas de escape y las rutas de Rokusho", dijo Shisui, viendo que los otros Uchiha afirmaban silenciosamente.

"También deberíamos buscar la localización del objeto y ver si está guardado, protegido o no", terminó Hinata.

"Cuando lleguemos a la posada de Ame haremos un horario para repartirnos los turnos", contestó Itachi, "Ahora nos dividiremos, un turno serán 3 horas, empiezo yo, después Shisui y luego Hinata".

Itachi sabía que el capitán era que más sacrificado pero también era el más responsable. Sabía que Hinata tenía más control sobre sus poderes que Shisui, ella necesitaría dormir más seguido para poder descansar mejor si necesitaban su total ayuda. Además, era obvio que el capitán fuera el primero en hacer el turno de noche, utilizando el tiempo para pensar en la misión, lo que significaba que Shisui tendría el segundo turno.

Se preguntó cómo lo haría el espía. Por lo visto era Shikaku Nara, un ninja con fama de vago, aunque un genio a fin de cuentas. Seguramente haría un clon para vigilarlos mientras él dormía, eso hubiera hecho Itachi. Activó su Sharingan y vigiló el perímetro, viendo como la barrera de silencio y las trampas seguían en pie; que les vigilara un compañero de Konoha no significaba que tuvieran que bajar su guardia. Los gemelos ya estaban durmiendo y todo estaba recogido por si tenían que escapar de forma repentina. Se recostó contra la rama de un árbol en las alturas, para poder tener un campo de visión mayor, y pensó en su clan.

Algo pasaba, habían sido rumores al empezar el año pero ahora el ambiente era más tenso. Sabía que, en caso de que algo pasara, él sería el primero en enterarse pues su padre le intentaría usar para lo que fuera. Aun así, aunque un niño de 10 años no debería estar enterado de semejantes cosas, le parecía intolerable no estar al tanto de todo; por el bien de Sasuke. Era obvio que el tratamiento de su padre respecto a ambos difería muchísimo y Sasuke estaba empezando a notarlo. Aunque no era un genio como Itachi y los gemelos, era muy inteligente a pesar de su corta edad.

Miró a los gemelos de reojo y supo que algo pasaba. Primero la muerte del Cuarto, después la muerte de Akuma y Kumida, sus tíos, Akuma siendo hermano de su madre. Después estaba Akatsuki y su plan misterioso, las investigaciones de Danzo, la vigilancia de la raíz, el consejo y sus manipulaciones contra Naruto, el jinchuriki del Kyubi, y los rumores en su clan. Sabía que todo estaba relacionado, tarde o temprano Itachi sabría la verdad pero esperaba que no tuviera que pagar un alto precio a cambio.

Estaban demasiado preocupados intentando hacerse fuertes como para resolver el enigma. Llegaría el momento en que tendrían que investigar aquello que habían apartado en un lugar remoto en sus mentes. Sabía que los gemelos no habían abierto los pergaminos de sus padres, demasiado entrenamiento y tristeza acumulada.

Continuó pensando y pensando hasta que se dio cuenta de que era hora de despertar a Shisui, las siguientes horas que pasó durmiendo parecieron un instante. Para el mediodía siguiente, ya estaban en Amegakure. Con un escalofrío, el equipo Uchiha se dio que Ame era casi idéntica en su estructura y su clima que Kiri. Lo único que la diferenciaba era la niebla, o la falta de esta. La lluvia era fría, al igual que la de Kiri, pero los Uchiha supusieron que era por ser Diciembre. Cualquiera que estuviera un par de horas mojado podría coger una hipotermia.

En silencio, buscaron una posada decente y pagaron su estada para dos días. No sabían cuánto duraría la misión pero era mejor ir reservando su dinero que gastarlo inútilmente. Después de darse una ducha rápida y cambiarse de ropa por una que no los reconociera como Uchiha o como ninjas de Konoha, Itachi e Hinata salieron a la calle de forma sigilosa, dejando a Shisui con sus cosas en la habitación. Varias horas más tarde reconocieron a Rokusho en la parte norte de la aldea, cerca de un gran embalse, trabajando con otros shinobi de Ame.

En su espalda llevaba la espada y, por lo visto, no tenía planeado dejarla ir. Más tarde le siguieron hasta lo que parecía ser su casa y notaron que vivía solo. Esa misma noche durmieron haciendo turnos de nuevo y planearon el asesinato de Rokusho. Durante 4 días no hicieron más que vigilarle, hasta que vieron que su rutina era la misma siempre. Otros equipos hubieran entrado en combate con él, atacándolo directamente como si fuera un show, pero el equipo Uchiha se especializaba en asesinatos rápidos y silenciosos, nunca había un movimiento extra ni un combate porque sí.

Lo que podían hacer en 2 movimientos no lo hacían en 4, no jugaban con el enemigo porque éste podía sorprenderles, no utilizaban venenos o armas si podían retorcer cuellos; nadie tenía que saber quiénes eran, cómo atacaban o crear un antídoto contra sus armas. Eran el equipo más complementado de la historia. Si necesitaban cazar algo o alguien, los sentidos de Shisui e Hinata eran los mismos que los de un lobo y una pantera, a raíz de sus demonios; si tenían que recolectar información, su Sharingan podía copiar documentos al instante y sus ilusiones podían robar información de sus enemigos; si tenían que matar a alguien, lo hacían en silencio y de forma rápida, evitando sorpresas de mal gusto; si necesitaban apoyo, sus tigres y cuervos podían ayudarlos a ir más rápido o sobrevolar las aldeas; si necesitaban resolver un misterio, sus mentes prodigiosas y hábiles, entre los 3, encontraban la respuesta.

No había nada que se les resistiese. No había misión que fallasen. Su registro estaba limpio, impecable. Por esa misma razón, cuando decidieron que estaban preparados, Hinata y Shisui esperaron a Rokusho en su apartamento, esa noche, habían silenciado el piso entero así que nadie se enteraría que estaban allí. Itachi seguía a Rokusho desde el embalse que estaban reparando hasta su apartamento, informando a los gemelos de su llegada, manteniendo él la retaguardia.

Nada más entrar por la puerta cayó en un poderoso genjutsu múltiple que ambos gemelos habían creado, haciéndose invisibles. Dejó la espada encima de la mesa de la cocina y se fue a duchar, cerrando las puertas y ventanas con llave. Al parecer creía que nadie intentaría robarle. Hinata se guardó el objeto y, mientras Shisui registraba el piso entero para ver si era la espada de verdad, Itachi capturó al ninja renegado de Konoha en otro genjutsu. Le extrajo toda la información que tuviera y recopiló las memorias para verlas más tarde. Sabía que los gemelos estarían interesados en revisarlas también así que solamente buscó las memorias relacionadas con la espada y vio como Rokusho convencía a Idate Morino, el hermano menor de Ibiki, para robarla junto con un pergamino secreto.

El pergamino había sido capturado, junto con Idate, gracias a Ibiki pero él había salido corriendo con la espada, dejando de lado a su cómplice. Viendo que la espada era la verdadera, le cogió la cabeza y le partió el cuello en un segundo, viendo como caía al suelo sin vida. Disipó su genjutsu y vio como los gemelos comprobaban que todo estuviera como lo habían encontrado. Con el Sharingan en sus ojos, les traspasó la información a sus mentes y luego asintió en dirección al baño.

Vio como Hinata tocaba su mochila indicando que tenían la espada y se encaminó hacia una ventana, la volvió a abrir con la llave y salieron después de ver que estaban solos y que el primer genjutsu estaba disipado también. Pasarían horas antes de que nadie se diera cuenta de la muerte de Rokusho y para ese entonces ellos ya estarían de camino a Konoha. Caminaron con sigilo entre las calles oscuras y lluviosas y pasaron por un barrio de aspecto ruinoso. Entonces escucharon algo que les hizo parar en seco.

"Pein regresará en un par de días de Kiri, al parecer el Mizukage ha vuelto a requerir de sus servicios", dijo alguien con voz rasposa calladamente.

"Lo sé, al parecer intentan hacerse un hueco en todas las aldeas importantes, ¿recuerdas aquel hombre de aspecto reptiliano? ¿Cómo se llamaba…? ¡Orochimaru!", exclamó en un murmuro otro hombre, el equipo Uchiha se quedó en silencio en las sombras a unos metros de los desconocidos, "El mismo tipo que fue exiliado de su aldea, da grima, pero al parecer lo consideraron un buen candidato para la organización".

"Pronto Amegakure saldrá de la sombra de las grandes naciones, ya verás".

"Bueno, le debemos mucho a Pein, eso no podemos negarlo, nos libró de Hanzo hace años", contestó el segundo hombre, luego bufó con hastío "No obstante, ese maldito Danzo de Konoha tuvo que entrometerse".

"Ya le llegará el momento".

Itachi hizo una seña para que continuasen y echaron a correr sigilosamente sin mirar atrás. Horas más tarde, pararon para hacer un descanso, sin aliento. Ninguno de los tres se atrevía a hablar sabiendo que estaban siendo seguidos.

…..

"Y eso fue lo que escuché", acabó Shikaku, que había regresado de su misión espía. Observó como el Hokage se llevaba la pipa a la boca, con mirada perdida y supo que él estaba enterado de algo más respecto al tan Pein. Entonces acabó preguntando "¿Qué piensa sobre el equipo Uchiha?"

El Hokage fijó su vista en el Nara y luego suspiró, "Todos pasan la prueba, como no, tampoco esperaba algo distinto. Shikaku, lo que has escuchado en Amegakure es confidencial, tipo S, no puedes comentárselo a nadie".

"¿Qué hay de los gemelos e Itachi?" preguntó.

"No te preocupes por ellos, ya son jonin después de todo", sonrió con satisfacción. Vio como Shikaku asentía y se despedía, dejando su reporte en la mesa.

Ser Hokage era duro, se dijo, intentar saber todo aquello que pudiera poner en peligro su aldea era demasiado. No obstante, no se arrepintió ni una vez, desde que aceptó el puesto, ser el líder ninja del País del Fuego. A veces pensaba en su difunta esposa, que murió en el parto de Kushina, intentando que un enemigo no se hiciera con el hijo del Cuarto Hokage; Biwako. Pensó en Naruto, que seguía vivo y era huérfano, aquel niño que el consejo quería tener bajo sus garras y cuyos primos eran su última protección.

Suspiró, cansado. Se dijo que, si dentro de una década no lo remplazaban, buscaría él mismo su nuevo sucesor. Pensó en su hijo, Asuma, quien había decidido dejar Konoha, cansado de las presiones de su padre y el recuerdo vago de su madre, así como de la reciente muerte de su hermano y su esposa, dejando únicamente a su sobrino Konohamaru. Era demasiado para un chaval de 18 años, él lo entendía pero le gustaría saber que podía contar con su único hijo vivo para cuidar de su nieto. Volvió a suspirar.

Le daban ganas de deshacerse de Danzo, la causa de muchos de sus problemas, pero sabía que no podía abusar de su poder. Pensó, redactando una carta para Jiraiya, y una para el equipo Uchiha, que sería más fácil darle cuerda para que él mismo se colgara. No obstante, la participación de Danzo en el conflicto con Salamandra Hanzo en Amegakure hacia años era bastante problemático, como decía Shikaku.

Tenía tantas cosas que resolver y temía que su tiempo ya había pasado, se estaba haciendo viejo. Ahora debería estar con su mujer y sus hijos, con su nieto, retirado, mientras Minato se encargara de su oficina. Sin embargo, no había sido así. Tenía que arreglárselas como pudiera mientras tanto.

….

"Impresionante", dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Estaban entrenando en la zona 13, superando sus limitaciones con el estudio de las naturalezas de chacra. Itachi estaba empeñado en que los próximos meses antes de ser jonin activo, pudieran crear todos los chacras habidos y por haber como si fuera una segunda naturaleza para el equipo Uchiha. No sabían si los seguirían mandando juntos, algo que hasta ahora era insólito pues no habían hecho misión alguna que no fuera con Ibiki, su antiguo sensei, pero si iban juntos a una misión tendrían una técnica más como as bajo la manga.

Así fue como los encontró Shikaku, que caminó perezosamente hasta el gran claro rodeado de árboles que el Hokage le había dicho era la zona del equipo. Allí había encontrado a los Uchiha sentados, formando un gran triángulo. Al principio no supo qué estaban haciendo pero luego se quedó pasmado viendo como Hinata e Itachi mezclaban sus chacras, agua y rayo, creando una tormenta. No habían usado una técnica conjunta, sino algo mucho más sencillo y complicado: habían combinado sus chacras de distintas naturalezas.

Después de varios minutos, en los que cesó la tormenta torrencial, Shisui se unió al grupo, usando tierra, mientras que Itachi utilizó viento e Hinata fuego, creando una ventisca de polvo. Decir que estaba asombrado era un eufemismo. Esos chiquillos habían creado un nuevo método para imitar la herencia de sangre, algo que solo tenían unos pocos afortunados. Sí todos los ninjas de Konoha entrenaran con el mismo patrón serían imparables. Aunque no lo sabían, o quizá sí, pensó, viendo la prodigiosa inteligencia y creatividad del grupo, estaban revolucionando el mundo ninja.

No había podido evitar opinar en voz alta. Observó cómo se giraban, despacio, y supo que le habían sentido desde hacía rato. Se preguntó si realmente estuvieron conscientes de su seguimiento en Amegakure.

"Shikaku-san", dijo Hinata, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, "Bienvenido a la zona de entrenamiento 13, encantados de… verle de nuevo".

Y con esas palabras supo que ellos sabían lo que se estaba preguntando. Evitó sonreír demasiado, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla, y se acercó al grupo.

"Llamadme Shikaku a secas", contestó sin darle cuerda al asunto, no quería meterse en una discusión frívola y sutil con los Uchiha, "Ya sabéis porqué estoy aquí, los próximos 6 meses seréis mis alumnos".

Desde ese momento, los Uchiha estuvieron bajo su tutela. Empezó por cuestionar sus habilidades y supo al instante que eran formidables en la mayoría de campos. Su resistencia, fuerza, velocidad y agilidad estaban muy trabajadas, a la par que un jonin, su taijutsu era devastador y siempre cambiante, utilizaban diversos estilos a la perfección para coger por sorpresa al enemigo. Su genjutsu era de los mejores que Konoha hubiera visto desde Madara Uchiha, superando a los ninjas expertos y a la mayoría de shinobi de su clan. Su amplio ninjutsu estaba a la par que su genjutsu gracias al Sharingan y al entrenamiento constante. Sin contar la inteligencia y la habilidad para solventar situaciones difíciles.

Lo que le sorprendió fue su entrenamiento médico, el conocimiento teórico era excelente y sus técnicas médicas le recordaban a Tsunade. Al preguntarles, no pudo evitar reír al escuchar la última apuesta de la sanin; empalada con su propia espada, irónico. Fue a raíz de dicho descubrimiento que empezó a enseñarles las mezclas de plantas y recursos naturales para sanar, algo muy propio de su clan. Viendo que los Uchiha absorbían la información como esponjas, por primera vez en varios años pudo dejar de contener su inteligencia alrededor de los demás.

Se encontró entusiasmado con su nuevo equipo y supo que, de volver a tener otro, estaría perpetuamente decepcionado, a no ser que fueran igual de buenos, algo que dudaba. Les enseñó a pensar en estrategias simples o difíciles y reconoció la mano de Ibiki sobre el grupo, al ver que no les venía de nuevo la lección. Después pasó a aleccionarles sobre leyes y sobre cómo tratar con el consejo u otro organismo de igual importancia, algo que, visto su exitosa carrera por venir, era imparable.

Con el paso de las semanas, vio que no tenía nada que enseñarles que no supieran ya así que les dio otra cosa: experiencia. Los Uchiha pasaron por las manos de sus compañeros Inoichi y Chouza, luchando ambos equipos en una batalla impresionante que acabó, increíblemente, a favor de los Uchiha. Después de eso sufrieron una derrota al haber encendido el espíritu competitivo de Ino-Shika-Cho. Lucharon también con Mikoto y Fugaku, después con Kakashi y un compañero de equipo, Tenzo. Más tarde con Ibiki y Genma, después Shibi y Tsume, luego los gemelos Hiashi y Hizashi.

El equipo Uchiha era imparable y aun así Shikaku sentía que no habían mostrado todas sus habilidades; sabía que su potencial no había despegado. Se preguntó si el Hokage estaría dispuesto a luchar con su equipo pero desistió al ver las grandes preocupaciones del hombre. Fue una tarde después de 5 meses de entrenamiento cuando Yoshino le ordenó a su marido que invitara al equipo Uchiha para tomar el té. Era el cumpleaños de Shikaku y todos sus conocidos y compañeros ninjas estarían presentes. Algunos de ellos conocerían en persona, por primera vez, al legendario equipo de prodigios.

"Quien lo iba a decir, Shikaku", dijo una voz jovial caminando con el Hokage, era Jiraiya, que había acudido a Konoha a petición de su antiguo maestro y que acababa de escuchar los últimos rumores, "Un Nara enseñando a un equipo de prodigios Uchiha".

Hinata levantó una ceja desde el lugar de entrada, escuchando la fuerte risa desde el jardín de la mansión Nara. Shisui e Itachi se pusieron a su lado y vio como algunos habían girado a verles, sintiendo su presencia. Algunos murmuraron en voz baja, viendo las exquisitas vestimentas de los tres niños, el emblema del clan reluciendo con orgullo en sus espaldas.

Hinata, quien había dejado crecer su cabello en honor a su madre, lo había puesto en un moño intrincado sujeto con unos senbon plateados con perlas y dibujos grabados en el mineral. Llevaba en sus manos un regalo alargado, de parte de Fugaku y Mikoto, quienes estaban de misión y no habían podido acudir, era una katana con diseños de ciervos y de mango dorada, ceremonial. Ellos, sabedores de los gustos de Shikaku, le habían preparado un gran maletín de venenos y antídotos, así como un pergamino con sus propiedades.

"Dentro de un par de años serán unos rompecorazones", escucharon decir a la esposa de Inoichi, a lo lejos, al lado de Shikaku, "Tan jóvenes y tan bellos".

Suspiró como si de un romance se tratara. El grupo de hombres, sentados al lado de las mujeres, rodó los ojos, aunque no podían discutir su declaración. Shisui, que era el que tenía el cabello más corto, vestía una yukata blanca con pantalones negros, el contraste acentuaba las marcas alrededor de sus ojos y le daban un aspecto exótico, su cabello era algo más largo y caía ondulando tapando sus orejas y dándole un aspecto despeinado y arrebatador.

Itachi tenía el cabello igual de largo que siempre, en eso no había cambiado. Su vestimenta era semejante a la de su primo pero totalmente negra; parecía un ángel oscuro. Su rostro afilado era hermoso pero de una belleza masculina a la vez. Lucía como el heredero que era. Aunque, como sus primos, había obviado su banda optando por aparecer como civiles.

Por último, estaba Hinata. Su cabello negro noche recogido, unos mechones sueltos y rizados le enmarcaban el rostro, dándole un aspecto angelical. Su cara aristocrática, como la de sus parientes Uchiha, era pálida y resaltaba con sus labios de un rojo oscuro. Vestía un simple kimono negro con un obi blanco, balanceando los colores del grupo, en sus pies unas modernas sandalias negras adornaban sus uñas rojas. Al igual que Itachi y Shisui, todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella, con su elegante y clásica belleza oscura.

Entre los tres favorecían un juego entre contrastes negros y blancos, dejando resaltar el rojo del emblema Uchiha en sus espaldas. Los collares Uchiha, una tradición secreta entre los Uchiha, lucían en sus torsos, exceptuando el de Hinata, que estaba libre de éste. Itachi tenía un collar plateado con unos círculos con un agujero en el centro que parecían irises mientras que Shisui tenía un reloj de sol de Venus plateado con un gran rubí en el centro. La única joya que llevaba ella era un anillo de oro blanco fino con un rubí ovalado rodeado de pequeños diamantes, rodeando el rubí. El anillo de Kumida.

Sin poder evitarlo, Jiraiya caminó hacia Hinata, anonadado. Las mujeres bellas eran su perdición. El Hokage sacudió la cabeza y observó cómo cogían los Uchiha un vaso de té que les daba Yoshino. Kurenai Yuhi y Hana Inuzuka observaban con expresión soñadora a Itachi y Shisui respectivamente, así como Hayate miraba con la boca algo abierta a Hinata. Supo, no obstante, viendo la mirada de los presentes, que todos estaban pendientes de la interacción entre Jiraiya y los Uchiha.

"¿Hinata, no? Debo decir que eres la niña más bella que he visto nunca", dijo adulador, sin darse cuenta de las miradas perturbadoras que le dirigían Shisui e Itachi.

"Usted debe de ser Jiraiya", contestó con voz melódica ella, pestañeando y sonriendo lentamente con diversión.

"¿Oh? Ya veo que mi fama ha llegado lejos, incluso los Uchiha me conocen", rio mirando a Tsume Inuzuka que le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

"En realidad fue Tsunade-sensei la que me habló de usted, dijo que era un pervertido impresentable bueno para nada al que le gustaría… ¿cómo dijo?", preguntó mirando a su gemelo, con expresión falsamente confusa.

"Arrancarle las pelotas con hilo dental, textualmente", bebió del vaso satisfecho al ver la palidez del rostro del sanin.

"Al parecer le debe algo a Tsunade-sensei, mencionó la aldea de la Cascada", dijo Itachi, entonces vio como Jiraiya empezaba a ponerse rojo, no sabía si de la vergüenza, y miró a sus compañeros.

A la vez, asintieron como si no hubiera pasado nada y se dirigieron hasta Shikaku. Los que le rodeaban empezaron a reír, viendo como 3 niños de 10 años habían dejado en ridículo al sanin. El Hokage se le acercó y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, riendo él también. Acabó cogiendo el sake de Yoshino y entregándoselo a su antiguo alumno.

Mientras tanto, Shikaku, Inoichi y Chouza intentaban recuperar el aliento, riendo. Nunca habían visto a nadie deshacerse tan rápido de Jiraiya sin pegarle o insultarle. Al ver la sonrisa maliciosa de Hinata supo que lo que iba a decir no sería bueno. Se alegró al ver que comprendía a sus alumnos a pesar de conocerlos de hace poco.

"Chicos, ha sido genial", dijo Inoichi jovialmente, secándose las lágrimas de la risa.

"Me alegro de que hayáis podido venir", respondió Shikaku.

"El placer es nuestro. Ten, esto es de Fugaku y Mikoto", le entregó el regalo alargado y luego vio como Shisui hacia lo mismo con el suyo, "esto es nuestro. Que los disfrutes".

"¡Oh, que niños tan encantadores!", resonó la voz de Yoshino a sus espaldas, "Shikaku, que se dice".

Shikaku sacudió la cabeza suspirando con diversión, viendo como sus compañeros de toda la vida alzaban las cejas con sorna, "Gracias chicos".

"Eh, Shikaku, ven a ver esto", exclamó una voz a lo lejos.

Los Uchiha se miraron y observaron el bullicio de gente moverse y hablar entre ellos. Con el paso de los minutos, fueron presentados a un montón de gente que conocían de vista. Esa tarde pasó de forma agradable, escuchando las historias del pasado, riendo y despreocupándose de la raíz y de Akatsuki. El respiro era más que deseado.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Otro capítulo editado! Espero acabar de editarlos antes de finalizar la historia así que, nuevamente, no os asustéis si actualizo y resulta que no veis ni nota ni capítulo nuevo. <strong>

**R & R.**


	7. La fama de los Uchiha

**CAPÍTULO EDITADO & REVISADO**

**Sumario: **¿Cómo sería la historia si Hinata hubiera sido la hermana gemela de Shisui Uchiha, hija de un Uchiha y una Uzumaki? ¿Qué pasaría si Naruto e Hinata fueran primos y si Sasuke no fuera el último Uchiha? ¿Qué habría pasado si Hinata, Shisui e Itachi fueran los tres prodigios? El resultado, la Hinata fuerte que la mayoría deseamos.

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7 -La fama de los Uchiha.<strong>

El Tercer Raikage miró su aldea desde la perfecta vista en su torre flotante. Tenía las manos cruzadas detrás de la espalda y escuchaba a su chunin reportar los informes sobre la academia. Desde hacía 3 años el Raikage había estado muy pendiente sobre un par de niños de la academia: Darui y Samui. Eran compañeros en la escuela y sabía que, al graduarse ese curso, quizá fueran puestos en el mismo equipo con Killer Bee.

A veces se sorprendía de su última conversación con un Uchiha, Akuma, para ser exactos. Nada más partir y llegar a su destino había sido asesinado junto con su mujer y la familia de ésta. Por poco sus planes no se arruinan completamente. Se encontraba pensando en cómo actuarían los gemelos de Akuma al darse cuenta que eran huérfanos y decidió contactar con el Hokage para pedir información.

Quizá se sorprendió al saber que, en lugar de tristes, estaban furiosos porque sospechaban, en lo más profundo de su ser, que era posible que se quedaran sin padres. El Tercer Hokage le explicó también, en un informe detallado, de los progresos de los Uchiha. De su nuevo rango y su entrenamiento duro y constante. Supo que los gemelos serían la pareja perfecta para dos de sus aldeanos. Ambos habían sido elegidos por Akuma el mismo día de llegada, viendo la interacción entre sus hijos con los del Rayo.

Sabía, gracias a sus instructores de la academia, que Darui poseía el collar de Hinata, una joya que había llamado la atención al chunin y que le aconsejó que guardara de la vista de los envidiosos. El collar era una tradición Uchiha así que se preguntó por qué lo daría tan libremente ella. ¿Le habría caído en gracia Darui? Por otro lado, a raíz de los exámenes de chunin, convocó a su hijo para informarle de Akatsuki. Irremediablemente tuvo que contarle sobre los Uchiha.

"Mmm, parecen unos ninjas increíbles. Konoha siempre ha tenido bastantes buenos ninjas", murmuró para sí. Él asintió, era innegable dicha verdad, "¿Y dices que el niño Darui está comprometido?"

Su hijo, que había acogido a Killer Bee después de que éste recibiera al Hachibi, había visto que Darui era el amigo más estable de su nuevo hermano adoptivo. No tenía miedo de él, ni le despreciaba ni le trataba de forma distinta. Además, era el mejor de la academia junto con B y C, un niño rubio platino de ojos claros y piel pálida. Sabía que, aunque su padre no estaba decidido, podría persuadirle para que los pusiera en el mismo equipo.

Cuando él consiguiera ser Raikage, dicho equipo estaría preparado para soportar las expectativas de ser el mejor equipo del Rayo. Solo hacía falta un empujón. Lo que no sabía era que su padre tenía en mente algo parecido. Él mismo entrenaría a Darui. No importaba lo que pasara que Darui siempre estaría metido en el centro del huracán; siendo mejor amigo de B, uno de los alumnos modelo de la academia, codiciado por su hijo y futuro esposo de Hinata Uchiha.

Le pasaría el rayo negro con la esperanza de que su conocimiento no muriera en vano. Miró a su hijo con expresión calculadora y contempló si no debería hacerle el maestro del equipo. Sacudió sus pensamientos y se dijo que para eso faltaba que Darui y los demás se graduaran. Aun así no podían descartar la amenaza que suponía Akatsuki. De momento estaban investigándolos Konoha así que no requeriría romper la paz que había ganado Kumo.

En otra parte de esa misma aldea se encontraban 3 niños muy distintos, los llamaban Killer Bee, Darui y Shi. Eran los mejores de la academia a pesar de ser mal vistos por acompañar a B, el nuevo portador del Hachibi. Acordándose de la promesa que le hizo a Hinata se había esforzado por mantenerse atento a las lecciones del sensei, así como entrenar por su cuenta y leer en la biblioteca. Todos habían visto el esfuerzo y el desarrollo de Darui y B había decidido no quedarse atrás, acompañándolo a todos sitios, incluso durmiendo en el pequeño apartamento de Darui; ambos eran huérfanos así que no tenían a nadie que se preocupase por ellos salvo ellos mismos. E Hinata, pensó sonrojándose.

"Vaya, vaya, Darui se está poniendo rojo como un tomate", dijo una voz amigable pero divertida a sus espaldas, era Shi, que iba vestido de gris y miraba como Darui se tocaba algo en el pecho, "¿Qué llevas ahí?"

Sabiendo que Shi lo preguntaba por curiosidad y no para humillarle, Darui sacó el colgante y se lo mostró. Shi se quedó viendo la bonita joya unos segundos y se dio cuenta de las letras grabadas que decían "Uchiha". Alzó una ceja y miró a Darui, luego a B que sonreía peligrosamente sin hablar, y esperó.

"Me lo dio Hinata cuando nos conocimos en los exámenes de chunin de hace 2 años", explicó con ademán vago, aunque sus ojos se mostraban atentos, "Le prometí que llegaría a ser el escolta del Raikage, un anbu, y que le devolvería el collar cuando lo consiguiera".

"Es decir, que os vais a volver a ver, ¿no?", preguntó mordiendo la comisura de sus labios, que se agrandaban en una sonrisa.

"Sí, claro, yo mantengo mis promesas", bufó indignado Darui.

"Esa chica era muy bonita, Darui de no verla sería un gallina", cantó B, Shi y Darui se miraron con expresión dolorida, sus rimas eran atroces.

"Un momento", exclamó Shi, pensando en las palabras de Darui, "¿Os conocisteis en los exámenes de chunin? Entonces es mayor que tú, eh".

"Unos 3 años", dijo dubitativo Darui, hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía de ella. Habían pasado casi 2 años desde que vio al equipo Uchiha y ahora Hinata debería tener 11 años.

Entonces apareció una voz familiar a sus espaldas, "Ahora los jóvenes Uchiha ya son jonin, ¿sabéis?".

Era el Raikage, que había salido con su hijo a dar una vuelta por la aldea. Más tarde se encontraría con el señor feudal en las puertas de entrada y tendría que ir a darle la bienvenida personalmente. Sabiendo que era la hora de recreo y desayuno de la academia se dio una vuelta por el patio y escuchó la conversación de los niños, hasta que vio que Darui se había dado cuenta que no sabía nada más de su, desconocida, prometida y decidió hablar.

"¿¡Jonin!?", exclamó Shi, sin poder contenerse, incrédulo, sus ojos como platos, "¡Increíble! Con 11 años solo".

"En realidad con 10 años", repuso el hijo del Raikage, con expresión levemente divertida, "Esos prodigios Uchiha… Han hecho historia".

Darui, que no había abierto la boca desde hacía minutos, se encontró pensando en aquella vez que los conoció. ¿No pensó que podría graduarse antes? Ni siquiera le pasó por la mente que aquellos tres jóvenes eran prodigios de Konoha pero ahora se daba cuenta que, ¿cómo no iban a serlo? Simplemente eran demasiado fantásticos para ser normales. Miró la tierra y el suelo de piedra y pensó en cuántos años le costaría volver a ver a Hinata.

"Darui", éste levantó la cabeza y miró al Raikage. Vio que estaban entablando una conversación con el hijo del Tercero, así que observó de nuevo al líder de Kumo, "Cuando quieras saber más de los Uchiha, pásate por mi oficina. La información llega a todos lados".

Darui se sonrojó, sabiendo de quién hablaba el Raikage, pero hizo una reverencia y asintió. Se despidieron del Tercero y su hijo y continuaron comiendo. Al rato, Shi volvió a hablar.

"Con el ritmo que llevan los Uchiha dentro de poco se convertirán en anbu", comentó con asombro y sacudió la cabeza, "Para ser anbu no importa la edad, el sexo, origen o incluso el rango. Me extraña que sean jonin cuando podrían ser anbu".

"Quizá el Hokage pensó que sería mejor que tuvieran experiencia. ¿Puedes imaginar a niños de 11 años siendo anbu?", preguntó retóricamente Darui, aun así algo en su interior dudó. Descartó esa sensación y siguió la charla.

La mañana pasó de forma lenta. B estaba más callado de lo normal pero Darui sabía que todavía se estaba acostumbrando a llevar un bijuu en su estómago. Sacudió la cabeza y pensó qué estarían haciendo los Uchiha en el País del Fuego. ¿Estarían torturando a alguien por información? ¿Asesinando a ninjas renegados? ¿Cazando a ninjas en terreno enemigo? Se preguntó cuándo había sido la primera vez que mataran a alguien, los chunin también matan. ¿Podría él el año siguiente, con 9 años, matar a alguien? La misma edad en que ellos cambiaron de rango.

Sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo al pensar qué haría si le atacaran ahora. De repente se dio cuenta que estaba casi totalmente desprotegido. No pudo evitar compararse con los Uchiha. ¿Qué habilidades tendrían? Ahora se daba cuenta que ellos eran prodigios y un prodigio significaba ser mejor de lo mejor. Ahora eran inalcanzables, no obstante, redoblaría sus esfuerzos. Dentro de un par de años se graduaría en la academia y, al año siguiente, esperaba poder pasar las pruebas de chunin.

…

"Este mundo está lleno de calamidades, debemos poner de nuestra parte para parar el régimen de terror establecido por las naciones ninja", dijo una voz masculina tras las sombras. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una túnica negra con nubes rojas, su cara, que en la oscuridad de la base era imposible de ver, era un misterio para los afiliados de Akatsuki, "Mientras existan los ninja existirán las guerras y mientras exista el conflicto existirá el odio".

El clima era lluvioso y húmedo, el frío parecía calar incluso en los huesos, a través de las tupidas ropas. Allí había shinobi de distintos países. El más cercano a la puerta de entrada tenía el cabello largo de color negro y una tez pálida como la nieve, sus ojos amarillentos, con iris vertical, parecían relucir con maldad, así como su sonrisa era sádica. Unas marcas violetas nacían de sus lagrimales y le daban un aspecto perturbadoramente semblante a las serpientes. Era Orochimaru, un sanin de Konoha, uno de los tres alumnos del Tercer Hokage que fue exiliado por el mismo cuando éste descubrió sus investigaciones aberrantes.

A su lado había un hombre bajo, su compañero de equipo, su cuerpo estaba posado casi a 4 patas y estaba cubierto por su túnica. Tenía una máscara en la boca y el cabello recogido era escaso salvo por 5 trenzas en su coronilla en forma vertical. Su banda, al igual que todos los presentes, estaba cortada indicando que era un ninja renegado; por el símbolo en ésta de la Arena. Era Sasori, el famoso creador de la lucha con marionetas y potentes venenos de Suna. A su lado se encontraba un hombre con la túnica medio abierta, dejando ver su musculoso pecho al aire. Su cabello era blanco y repeinado hacia atrás, sus ojos eran violetas y se mostraban exasperados con la reunión. Su banda estaba ubicada en el cuello, así como un extraño amuleto, y mostraba su antigua participación en Yugakure. Su mano derecha aguantaba una guadaña roja de triple filo, dejando ver un anillo plateado y negro con el kanji "tres". Era Hidan, seguidor de Jashin, el infame ninja inmortal.

A su lado un hombre con el rostro totalmente tapado salvo por los ojos, de color verde sin pupila, se mostraba callado mirando a otro hombre con expresión calculadora. Tenía una máscara negra cubriendo su boca y la banda de la aldea de la Cascada. Era el único que aguantaba un sombrero de paja en la mano, en lugar de dejarlo colgar de su cuello. Era, según los conocimientos de Pein, el miembro mayor pero no el más reciente. Lo llamaban Kakuzu, el ninja que intentó asesinar al Primer Hokage; la pareja inmortal de Hidan.

Después, siguiendo el semicírculo, se encontraba la única mujer del grupo. Tenía el cabello azulado y los ojos de color miel. Un piercing en su labio inferior resaltaba su tez pálida, así como la rosa blanca de papel que aguantaba parte del cabello en su lado izquierdo. Sus brazos cruzados dejaban ver sus uñas naranjas y su anillo que leía "Tigre Blanco". Era la persona más especial de Akatsuki para Pein, era Konan, una ninja de Amegakure que había sido su amiga y hermana durante años.

Él, de pie en las sombras, pudo sentir la presencia oculta de alguien más. Alguien incluso más poderoso que él. No sabía su nombre, no había visto su rostro, no sabía nada de dicha persona. Aun así éste le había ayudado a formar Akatsuki después de la muerte de su preciado hermano adoptivo, cuando él se suicidó para salvar a Konan de las garras de Hanzo, al que ya asesinaron como venganza, y Danzo, con quien tenía una cuenta pendiente. Su rostro pálido, lleno de piercings, y cabello naranja, destacaban sus ojos violetas en forma de espiral; el Rinnegan. Le llamaban Pein, ahora.

"De momento debemos centrarnos en nuestro plan principal, necesitamos dinero para mantener esta organización", dijo Pein, entonces miró a Kakuzu, "Que cada uno cace a los ninjas con recompensa y la cobre, ahora os daremos un objetivo para cada pareja. Debéis estar aquí dentro de 2 semanas con el dinero. Id".

Cuando cogieron la información de sus objetivos que les proporcionaba Konan, todos desaparecieron en remolinos de arena, hojas y demás. Miró a Konan y le indicó que se mantuviera callada. Entonces bajó un ninja con una máscara blanca y una espiral azul, sus ojos eran oscuros y lo único que podía ver de él. Era él quien se había interesado por los bijuu. Tobi, se hacía llamar.

"Un bonito discurso", comentó casualmente.

Se mantuvo callado, esperando instrucciones en lugar de iniciar una charla burocrática sin sentido.

"Mmm, no esperaba menos de ti, Pein. He seguido a Orochimaru y he visto que sigue en contacto con Danzo, ¿no es el mismo tipo al que tanto odiáis?", preguntó suavemente, como si no se estuviera burlando de ellos, "Quizá deberíamos tener a alguien más de Konoha, después de todo Orochimaru puede llegar a ser dispensable".

Pein hizo un asentimiento callado con la cabeza y pensó qué estaría tramando el ninja. La última vez que fue de misión fue cuando el Kyubi se liberó en Konoha. Nada bueno. Sacudió mentalmente sus hombros y decidió esperar como siempre hacía. El sentimiento de añoranza era como zumbido molesto, que fina era la línea que los separaba de sus enemigos. Junto con Konan, se despidieron del extraño y fueron edificio abajo.

"Espero que sepa lo que está haciendo", susurró ella, algo angustiada.

Konan era la más normal del grupo, si es que un grupo de criminales y ninjas renegados puede ser normal. Sabía que el extraño podía darles la espalda en un momento dado o, simplemente, traicionarles. Habían creado la organización con otro objetivo pero ahora ya casi no podía reconocer el sueño de su antiguo amigo, que había derivado en el camino del crimen. Tarde o temprano…

…..

"¿Has visto? ¡Los más jóvenes de la historia!", susurró una civil en plena calle de Konoha, suponiendo que solo su amiga la había escuchado.

El equipo Uchiha estaba en lo cierto pensando en el revuelo que iban a causar después de aquella misión A. No había sido la primera ni la última vez pero sí que había representado el paso de chunin a jonin, con tan solo 10 años. Toda una proeza. A raíz de ese momento el Hokage los forzó a ponerse el uniforme jonin y ellos accedieron aunque, siguiendo las órdenes del clan, sus camisas de manga larga, negras, seguían teniendo el símbolo Uchiha bordado. Aquellos chalecos que habían dejado olvidados durante 12 meses salieron a la luz. Se les acabó su ropa favorita, ahora llevaban pantalones negros piratas y las típicas sandalias negras.

Hinata dejó su banda en el cuello mientras que Itachi y Shisui la utilizaron en la frente. Ese mismo día, de vuelta al complejo Uchiha, habían sido llamados a una reunión familiar. Allí todos los cabeza de familia Uchiha, los ancianos y el líder Uchiha, Fugaku, les aguardaban en un silencio orgulloso. El ambiente era positivo e Hinata no tuvo duda alguna que habían complacido a todos los miembros del clan con su actuación a lo largo de los años.

"Sentaos, sentaos. Bienvenidos a la reunión", comentó Fugaku, que llevaba un kimono negro casi ceremonial, "Hemos recibido las noticias a través del Hokage, queremos felicitaros en vuestro ascenso a jonin".

Entonces hubo un murmullo general de aprobación al mismo tiempo que los 3 se quedaban sentados de rodillas en silencio.

"Nadie podrá negar que el clan Uchiha es el mejor del momento", dijo un anciano de forma jovial.

"O de la historia", replicó otro anciano con cara hastiada, como si el mero hecho de que Konoha pensara algo diferente sobre los Uchiha le asqueara, "Todavía no sé cómo pudieron compararnos con…"

"Va, va, este no es el momento", cortó otro anciano, mediando en la conversación, se giró a mirar a Itachi, "Querido Itachi, eres el heredero del clan digno de tus padres. Así como Shisui e Hinata, nos habéis hecho muy orgullosos con el paso del tiempo. Si alguna vez tuvimos dudas sobre el emparejamiento de vuestros padres ahora es innegable que nos equivocábamos".

Y volvió a haber múltiples conversaciones en la gran sala. Finalmente acabaron sobre si el equipo 13 debería enseñar a otros niños Uchiha o si deberían centrarse en entrenar ellos por si solos. Antes de salir se les pidió que se presentaran dentro de una semana en la zona de entrenamiento Uchiha, allí, cada uno lucharía con un contrincante del clan y todos los Uchiha mirarían la batalla. Como era de esperar los rumores de lucha acabaron infiltrándose en la aldea y, aunque no pudieron verla, todo el mundo estaba pendiente de si el equipo Uchiha sería ganador.

"Bien, empezará abriendo el primer combate Itachi Uchiha contra Inabi Uchiha, jonin y policía militar de Konoha", rezó un anciano del consejo, sentado de piernas cruzadas en el pasillo de madera. El resto del clan Uchiha había rodeado, sin dejar espacio alguno, mirando el patio de piedra donde los tres prodigios se mantenían de pie callados. Vieron como los gemelos tocaban los hombros de Itachi para luego apartarse a un lado, "Que empiece el combate".

Itachi miró a su contrincante, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y largo, suelto, sus ojos eran negros y su vestimenta azul con pantalones piratas negros. Observó el brillo competitivo de los ojos de su contrincante y supo que iba a ganar, no podía dejar en evidencia a su equipo y tampoco a su padre, además, él tampoco tenía ganas de perder dicha lucha por el bien del orgullo de nadie. Asintió a su adversario y activó su Sharingan.

Esperó a que el otro iniciara la lucha y pronto se intercambiaron una serie intrincada de puños y patas que los dejó tal y como habían empezado, salvo por el arañazo en la mejilla de Inabi, que había sentido la punta afilada del kunai guardado bajo la manga de la camisa de Itachi. Mientras se secaba la sangre y miraba sus dedos, las aspas de los ojos rojos del heredo Uchiha comenzaron a girar. Vio como Inabi activaba su Sharingan demasiado tarde; había caído en la ilusión de Itachi sin darse cuenta de ello. Itachi sintió la presencia de chacra alrededor de él y supo que Inabi intentaba engañarle con un genjutsu. Dejó creerle que había funcionado y comenzó una guerra mental con Inabi.

Mientras tanto los otros miembros del clan vieron como Itachi e Inabi se mantenían de pie, sin moverse y comprendieron que estaban haciendo uso de su dojutsu ocular. Después de varios minutos sin aliento observaron como Inabi empezaba a estremecerse de miedo. Se había dado cuenta que el genjutsu que creía que era suyo era, en realidad, de Itachi. Cuando Itachi acabó de divertirse con Inabi rápidamente le hizo ver que había caído en su trampa. Segundos después le dio un golpe en la nuca, deshaciendo el genjutsu, e Inabi cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

Había sido una lucha rápida y poco espectacular pero era obvio quién había dominado la batalla. Los miembros del clan aplaudieron e Itachi hizo una leve reverencia a su adversario caído, quien estaba siendo atendido. Hubo un descanso de un par de minutos mientras los espectadores hablaban comentado el corto combate del heredero Uchiha. Viendo el rostro de Itachi, totalmente tranquilo y relajado, era obvio que Inabi no le había presionado en ningún momento y, observando la expresión de los gemelos, dicha situación parecía ser la norma.

Sonó un gong y todos callaron. El anciano de antes volvió a hablar cuando vio que todos esperaban en silencio sus palabras.

"El siguiente combate será entre Hinata Uchiha y Hikaku Uchiha, jonin y embajador de Konoha", los mencionados bajaron las escaleras hasta el patio de piedra y se miraron intensamente, "Que comience el combate".

Hinata dejó sin activar su Sharigan, sabedora que su contrincante era uno de los mejores usuarios del dojutsu del clan. Era muy posible que le atacara con un genjutsu nada más empezar y estaría más atento a Hinata si ella activaba su Sharingan. Sin embargo, Hinata y Shisui tenían un magnifico y prodigioso control de su chacra, lo que les llevaba a salir de una ilusión de forma instantánea. Haría exactamente lo contrario a Itachi, dejaría que él la pusiera bajo genjutsu y después, en el mismo momento en que rompiera la ilusión, le pondría a él bajo su genjutsu durante segundos hasta que no le dejara inconsciente.

El cabello castaño de su adversario estaba recogido en una pequeña coleta alta y su cara varonil estaba enmarcada por su flequillo. Vestía con pantalones negros y camisa violeta con un broche dorado en el brazo derecho. Era bastante atractivo, tenía que reconocerlo, pero era 16 años mayor que ella. Evitó sonreír al sentir la típica sensación rodeándola y se mantuvo quieta. Moverse en la ilusión no significaba moverse en la realidad, de cortar el flujo de chacra "cerca" de Hikaku significaría que éste se diera cuenta de que había fallado en encantar a Hinata.

Justo como había pensado, se encontró en una ilusión. Sin darle tiempo a torturarla mentalmente, pulsó su chacra a través de sus canales de chacra, como haría un Hyuga. Sin perder tiempo le dio un fuerte golpe a su adversario y éste cayó como un peso muerto al suelo, dándole la victoria a Hinata. Intentó evitar rodar los ojos, frustrada. Cualquier pensaría, después de ver la pelea de Itachi, que evitar usar las ilusiones de buenas a primeras sería potencialmente estúpido con alguien con la misma habilidad; sin saber si éste es más fuerte que tú en dicha habilidad.

Observó los hombros sacudiéndose de su gemelo y supo que se estaba divirtiendo. Cuando llegó con el resto de su equipo escuchó de fondo los murmullos del clan.

"Hinata sería una buena esposa para Itachi, ¿os imagináis? Un matrimonio Uchiha de prodigios", sonó una voz callada que no era para los oídos animales de los gemelos. Shisui miró a Hinata con expresión contrita e Itachi alzó una ceja a lo que Shisui le susurró en la oreja lo que acababan de escuchar.

"Parece que no vamos a luchar mucho", comentó Hinata, sentándose en el hueco que le habían dejado entre ambos. Itachi había mirado a Hinata con rostro en blanco después de escuchar a Shisui pero rápidamente lo dejó pasar.

"Quizá debería yo también usar el genjutsu, así no sabrán de nuestras habilidades y todos pensarán que somos los mejores en ese aspecto", dijo divertido Shisui, levantándose al ver que le tocaba luchar contra Yakumi Uchiha.

Tenía el cabello negro en una coleta alta y vestía con ropas negras. Era también jonin y policía militar, compañero de Inabi. Siguiendo las sus propias palabras, Shisui activó su Sharigan, le hizo caer dentro de una ilusión y, justamente cuando intentó disiparla, creó una segunda ilusión antes de que se diera cuenta. Yakumi atacó pero los espectadores no vieron movimiento alguno, no se había dado cuenta que, al disipar la primera ilusión había caído en otra. Sea como fuera, Shisui se acercó lentamente a su contrincante y, en lo que sería la pelea más corta del día, le dio un golpe en la nuca, dejándolo cao.

"¿¡Cómo es posible!?", exclamaron varias voces, desconcertadas.

Todos esperaban ver una batalla épica pero resultó que solo habían usado genjutsu. Era frustrante y asombroso a la misma vez. Después de todo, para ser jonin hacía falta taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu entre otras cosas. ¿Si podían vencer a tres jonin expertos con una mera ilusión, cómo serían de fuertes esos tres Uchiha? Había sido decepcionante, la lucha, pero habían descubierto nuevas incógnitas sobre el entrenamiento de los prodigios.

Mientras tanto la raíz de Danzo había adelantado sus fichas en el tablero de ajedrez. Danzo, quien estaba en contacto con Orochimaru, el único bueno para algo alumno de Sarutobi, había ideado un plan para hacerse con los Uchiha. O mejor dicho, para hacerse con el poder de los Uchiha. El clan en sí era un estorbo; ya se había deshecho de los padres y la familia materna de los gemelos pero no quería tener que disuadirlos usando la fuerza con ambos prodigios. ¡Imaginaba cuan poderosa sería la raíz con su participación voluntaria!

Danzo tenía grandes ambiciones pero necesitaría apoyo para completarlas. Por eso había contactado con Orochimaru porque así tendría información de Akatsuki y, a la vez, podría evitar que se llevaran al jinchuriki del Kyubi que, casualmente, estaba bajo la protección de los dos Uchiha que no quería matar. Aun así no era tan ingenuo como para no saber que Orochimaru cooperaría mientras le beneficiara, después de todo había desertado de la raíz. No obstante, todo iba viento en popa, dentro de un par de años haría su siguiente movimiento.

Un anbu de la raíz se acercó a su líder y se arrodilló, llevaba una túnica negra y una máscara común en los anbu. Lo único que le diferenciaba de sus hermanos en armas era el triple tantö de su espalda.

"Tengo una misión para ti", dijo, sin mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, "Deberás infiltrarte en la Roca y hacer un informe detallado de sus ninjas, sus estrategias, sus secretos… De todo, será una misión de 2 años".

"Entendido, Danzo-sama", contestó una voz monótona. El cabello gris era lo único reconocible del ninja.

Dicho ninja tenía 15 años de edad y había sido criado en un orfanato por un antiguo miembro de la raíz, otro desertor. Después de 3 años en los cuidados de su nueva madre, Danzo había amenazado a Nonö con atacar el orfanato a menos que se infiltrara en Kiri, con tal mala suerte que Kabuto, quien había estado espiando, fue cogido por la raíz para asegurar el éxito de la misión.

Lo que no sabía Nonö era que Danzo no planeaba soltar a Kabuto sino criarlo como un ninja de la raíz, capaz de infiltrarse en todos sitios. Un espía perfecto. No tenía familia, no tenía amigos, ni lealtades a ninguna aldea. Había sido un juego de niños hacerle pensar a Nonö que las fotos de su hijo adoptivo eran las verdaderas en lugar de haber sido cambiadas progresivamente por alguien de parecido similar pero distinto a la vez.

Lo tenía todo planeado. El orfanato, que cada vez había podido acoger a menos niños debido a las pagas menores de Danzo, dejaría de estar en uso cuando todos los niños se apuntaran en la academia. Las cuidadoras serían despedidas, sin trabajo, y solo quedaría Nonö. Debía ser cauteloso ya que Sarutobi cuidaba con especial atención todos los orfanatos y centros de ayuda. No podría matar a Nonö así como así; él no, pero sí que podría hacerlo Kabuto. Después de recibir el informe de la Roca, mandaría a Nonö a matar un ninja renegado de Konoha que, sin que ella lo supiera, sería su propio hijo.

Para cerciorarse de la muerte de Nonö, Danzo la envenenaría progresivamente y eso le daría la oportunidad a Kabuto de matarla. Si alguien le preguntaba por qué de semejante venganza les diría que ningún miembro de la raíz deserta sin consecuencias. Primero Orochimaru, él ya caería cuando dejara de ser útil, después Nonö y, por último, Kabuto. Si dejaba al adolescente con vida era porque Orochimaru estaba interesado por él, claro, pero, en su mente, seguía estando condenado a muerte.

….

"¿Cómo pudo pasar, Obito? ¿Fue mi arrogancia lo que te mató? ¿Fui yo el que hizo que Rin se fuera, incapaz de soportarlo?", preguntó en un susurro Kakashi Hatake, vestido con ropas informales, en el monumento de Konoha de los ninjas caídos, "Irónico, que el único con vida del equipo sea yo".

Dejó un ramo de flores blancas sobre el monumento pero no se levantó, sentado al lado de la larga lista de nombres. Vio como anochecía con ambos ojos, le parecía que Obito también estaba observando como el sol desaparecía, pintando el cielo de un color rojizo. Pensar en Obito le hacía pensar indudablemente en Shisui, Itachi e Hinata. Su fama les precedía, ahora. Ya ves, jonin con 10 años. Se sentía orgulloso sabiendo que él les había ayudado a conseguirlo que, con su ayuda, hubieran dado un pequeño paso en el camino llamado vida.

Se acordó de Naruto, quien había sido apuntado a la academia hacía un año. Dentro de poco tiempo se convertiría en genin, quizá chantajeara al Hokage para que lo pusiera bajo su mando, una vez dejara el cargo de anbu. Se estaba haciendo bastante pesado, tener que estar siempre rozando la muerte con semejantes misiones. No obstante, le parecía que todavía no era el tiempo de abdicar. Tenía que mostrarle más cosas a Tenzo, su joven compañero de equipo.

"¡Ah, Kakashi! Todavía estás aquí", dijo una conocida voz a sus espaldas, era el Hokage, que a menudo iba a visitar las tumbas de sus antepasados.

"Hokage", contestó haciendo una leve reverencia todavía sentado, viendo que el Tercero le hacía una seña para que no se levantara.

"Han pasado ya unos años, desde aquel día…", murmuró y Kakashi no intentó seguir sus ojos aunque sabía que estaban mirando el nombre de su esposa en el monumento, "No hay un día que no piense en la pérdida de Minato, justo como sé haces tú".

Kakashi no supo que decir. ¿Qué decir frente a la pérdida de un maestro, de su esposa, de tus compañeros de equipo? ¿De su padre y de su madre? Kakashi, literalmente, no tenía a nadie. Exceptuando, quizás, a los prodigios Uchiha que habían llenado un hueco enorme que no supo que tenía. Podía ponerse en su piel, pensar aquello que, seguramente, podía pasarles por la mente. Pero estaba muy cansado, tan cansado como para no despertarse, al menos hoy.

"¿Sabías que Jiraiya va a quedarse en Konoha por un tiempo?", cambió de golpe el tema de conversación, como si acabara de recordarlo, "Le diré que pase a verte más a menudo".

Minutos después, la conversación se acabó y Kakashi tuvo la decencia de dejar al Hokage a solas para recordar a su familia perdida.

….

"Adelante", la voz de su maestro se escuchó. Empujó la puerta jovialmente y supo en seguida que la habitación estaría sellada al cerrar la puerta. Alzó una ceja contemplando tal secretismo y observó al Hokage de pie, dando la espalda a tres cuerpos que reconoció al instante como los Uchiha, "Siéntate Jiraiya, tenemos mucho que hablar".

"¿A qué viene el sello?", preguntó alzando una ceja y sentándose en la única silla libre. Sonrió fanfarronamente a Hinata y aguantó una risa al ver las miradas estoicas y de ira de sus parientes.

"Estamos aquí para hablar de Akatsuki", cortó el numerito el Hokage, suspirando al ver las manías de su antiguo alumno.

"¿Ahora?", miró de reojo a los Uchiha, incrédulo.

"Sí, ahora, ellos tienen información clave para resolver el misterio de los orígenes de Akatsuki y sus objetivos", dijo el Tercero, "Podéis empezar".

"En una misión en Kiri, hace casi 3 años, fuimos con el motivo de observar si los rumores sobre un nuevo grupo terrorista eran ciertos", narró Itachi, recordando aquella misión a la perfección, "Allí descubrimos que efectivamente existía una organización llamada Akatsuki que colaboraba con el Mizukage, Yagura".

"Al infiltrarnos en la mansión del Kage así como en la reunión de Akatsuki pudimos comprobar varias cosas", siguió Hinata, mirando a Jiraiya, viendo que esta vez tenía toda su atención profesional, "La primera era que Akatsuki servía como un grupo de mercenarios, a juzgar por las facturas y la información de Yagura, y la segunda era que Akatsuki planeaba algo en relación con los bijuu".

"El mismo día de nuestro ascenso a jonin, en la misión a Ame, hará casi 1 año, escuchamos a un par de tipos hablar de Akatsuki también. Nos llamó la atención el hecho de escuchar sobre el Mizukage, quien había vuelto a contactar con la organización para que actuaran de mercenarios", informó Shisui, por último, "Allí descubrimos algo más: el tal Pein estaba relacionado con la creación de Akatsuki, Pein también era el que mató a Salamandra Hanzo, que Orochimaru era parte de Akatsuki y que Danzo esta, o sospecha, sobre Akatsuki".

Al terminar de hablar Shisui todos vieron como Jiraiya había palidecido. Parecía dudar sobre algo, callado, hasta que el Hokage le llamó la atención y le preguntó qué le pasaba.

"Creo, creo que se me escapa algo", murmuró pensativamente, "Cuando acabó la segunda guerra ninja me topé con tres niños que acogí como aprendices, se llamaban Konan, Yahiko y Nagato. Eran huérfanos de guerra y se habían conocido vagando por Amegakure en busca de comida. Uno de ellos, Nagato, poseía el Rinnegan, cuando lo despertó empecé a enseñarles ninjutsu".

"¿El legendario dojutsu Rinnegan?", preguntó pasmado Shisui. Itachi, mientras tanto, se mostró pensativo. Había algo que debía comprobar.

"Sí, a partir de ahí crecieron juntos y los dejé años más tarde. Se hicieron ninjas y pronto entraron de pleno en un conflicto con Hanzo, que aterrorizaba Amegakure", acabó Jiraiya, mirando a su antiguo maestro fumar con su pipa, cavilando.

"¿Sugieres que los tres niños que conociste están relacionados con Akatsuki?", preguntó Hinata.

"Debería investigar qué pasó con Konan, Nagato y Yahiko, de esa manera podré descartar que ellos sean los creadores de la organización", le respondió parcialmente. Hinata le miró con ojos calculadores y luego asintió, "De cualquier manera, tengo una lista de aldeas que contrataron los servicios de Akatsuki y también he buscado dónde se encuentran los bijuu o los jinchuriki; cuando me lo pediste no entendí qué pensabas, ahora ya veo qué".

"Naruto está bajo la protección de Konoha pero Danzo lo codicia y él está conectado con Orochimaru de alguna manera y sabemos que Orochimaru es de Akatsuki", dijo suspirando el Hokage, "Llegará un momento que Naruto no podrá seguir bajo la custodia de los gemelos y, debido a su condición, ningún otro clan o familia civil podrá hacerse cargo de él".

"El consejo no dejará que Naruto esté con los Uchiha cuando ellos son tan necesarios como ninjas", dijo Jiraiya, mirando a los gemelos en cuestión.

"Para ese entonces Naruto pasará a un orfanato, espero que en la academia pueda ser vigilado y protegido sin peligro", afirmó el Tercero, con la vista perdida.

Mientras tanto, en su fuero interno, Hinata maldecía a su tío Minato. ¿Por qué había usado a su propio hijo? Ahora lo estaba condenando a una vida en solitario, temido por los aldeanos que habían empezado a sospechar al ver el parecido de Naruto cada vez que iba con Sasuke a la academia. Se sintió cansada de todo. Incapaz de solucionar un problema complicado que no tiene por qué ser así. ¿Por qué no podían ellos hacerse cargo de Naruto?

La ley les favorecía por los pelos, si pasaran más de un mes sin cuidar de Naruto sería como un fallo a favor del consejo y éste les quitaría a su primo. Al mismo tiempo, no podían dejarlo con los cuidadores de Sasuke que, en parte, eran su familia, puesto que Naruto no era un Uchiha en sangre sino relacionado por ley; eso quería decir que los únicos relacionados biológicamente con Naruto eran ellos y cada vez los mandaban a misiones largas o seguidas, o ambas. Un chantaje del consejo.

El Hokage había respondido mandándolos en distintas misiones pero no al mismo tiempo así uno de ellos podría hacerse cargo de Naruto invalidando la cláusula del mes. Aun así, empezaban a notar la presión del consejo. No podrían aguantar mucho tiempo más. Sobre todo cuando recibieran invitaciones a anbu, si Itachi aceptara, que lo haría sin dudar, los gemelos se verían presionados por el clan para aceptar también y las misiones anbu eran siempre larguísimas. Habían pensado que solo uno de los dos se hiciera anbu, Hinata, para apaciguar al clan Uchiha, pero de igual manera estarían presionados por todos lados. Esperaba que la invitación tardara años en llegar.

Hinata salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la voz del Hokage, "¿Qué os parece hacer unas sesiones de entrenamiento con Jiraiya?"

Observó la cara pervertida del sanin con ojos entrecerrados sin decir nada.

…

Los siguientes dos meses habían sido bastante ajetreados para los nuevos alumnos de Jiraiya. Acordándose del sutil insulto en casa de los Nara, les había dado un régimen de entrenamiento exhaustivo. Les aumentó 10 veces los pesos de brazos y piernas, les enseñó nuevos ninjutsu, les probó en taijutsu y les hizo entrenar contra sus ranas. Empezaron a llegar a sus casas cansados, sin parecerlo, pero sintiéndolo.

Lo peor de todo es que allí les esperaba Fugaku para entrenar, juntamente con Hikaku, que había decidido ver de qué estaban hechos los prodigios después de su enfrentamiento contra Hinata. Por las noches empezaron a cenar todos juntos la cena preparada por Mikoto pues los gemelos no tenían fuerzas para hacerlo y cuidar de Naruto a la vez.

Fue una noche cenando que aparecieron tres halcones con pergaminos negros y un sello rojo del Hokage. Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Sasuke preguntó por ello.

"Mama, ¿qué es eso? ¿es para papa?", preguntó con su rostro brillante de curiosidad infantil.

"Ven Sasuke, Naruto, vamos a recoger la mesa", y les cogió las manos llevándolos a la cocina con los palillos, vasos y cuencos.

Mientras tanto el equipo Uchiha y Fugaku miraban en silencio los mensajes del Hokage. Fugaku intuía qué quería el Hokage, a pesar de ser un jonin, no había ascendido de rango debido al clan. No podía ocuparse de los Uchiha y ser anbu a la vez.

"Adelante, cogedlo", dijo meneando la cabeza hacia los pájaros impacientes.

Cogieron los rollos y vieron que era una petición para presentarse a media noche en la zona de entrenamiento 0. Era la zona más cercana a la mansión del Hokage, que siempre estaba libre y sin usar, a no ser que el Hokage accediera en su uso. Mirando el reloj, tenían más de 4 horas para prepararse. Fugaku se bebió su té en silencio, viendo a los jóvenes Uchiha delante de sí. Se sentía triunfal, satisfecho, orgulloso. El nombre Uchiha brillaría con más intensidad que nunca, Madara Uchiha podría estar orgulloso de ellos.

"Podéis acabar la cena e iros a preparar, espero que, al volver, me informéis", se levantó de la mesa y les dejó solos con sus pensamientos.

"Bueno, ya ha llegado el momento", comentó Shisui, sin esperar respuesta.

Las próximas horas fueron un suplicio. Las manecillas del reloj parecían moverse mucho más lentas de lo normal. Estuvieron en silencio hasta que llegó el momento de prepararse. No sabían qué pasaría así que se vistieron como cada día y repusieron sus armas y municiones. Atando por último sus bandas dieron las buenas noches a Mikoto y se despidieron de Fugaku, que les acompañó a la salida del complejo. Por el camino vieron como algunos Uchiha les miraban con interés.

"¿Fugaku?", dijo Hikaku, que volvía de pasar la tarde en la aldea. Miró a los jóvenes prodigios y se dio cuenta que iban vestidos para salir de misión; lo extraño era la presencia del líder del clan. Entonces inhaló bruscamente y supo qué pasaba, "¿No me digas qué…?"

Para ese entonces algunos Uchiha más se habían acercado a ver como Fugaku les indicaba a sus sobrinos y a su hijo que les esperaría despiertos. Al irse, sobre volando de prisa la aldea por los tejados, Fugaku se giró a mirar a sus parientes.

"Mañana habrá una reunión por la mañana", dijo, viendo desaparecer el emblema Uchiha en la oscuridad.

"Es asombroso, con solo, casi, 12 años", murmuró una voz y otras le dieron la razón.

Por otro lado, llegando a la zona 0 se encontraban los tres Uchiha. Allí vieron al Hokage y a varios anbu. Por el color blanco de sus túnicas pudieron deducir que se trataba de los capitanes de los diversos escuadrones. Al llegar esperaron en silencio, haciendo una reverencia.

"Estáis aquí como invitación para uniros al escuadrón anbu", empezó con voz firme el Hokage, cruzando los brazos tras su espalda, "Primero, debéis aceptar o rechazar la invitación; si rechazáis podéis iros".

Shisui e Hinata se miraron de reojo mientras que Itachi de un paso al frente, decidido.

"Acepto".

"Yo también acepto".

"Me niego".

Todos, exceptuando sus compañeros de equipo, miraron a Shisui sin expresión. Éste hizo una reverencia y se giró, dando un último vistazo a sus, ahora, antiguos compañeros de equipo. Asintió con la cabeza hacia su zona de entrenamiento y observó cómo su hermana y su primo afirmaban. Se verían allí una vez hubiera acabado todo. De momento, Shisui intentaría practicar algo su genjutsu.

Mientras tanto, una vez Shisui desapareció, el Hokage retomó la conversación.

"En la unidad anbu existen 4 escuadrones: el asesino, el de rastreo, el médico y el de espionaje", informó a los Uchiha, que le escuchaban atentos, "Los capitanes de cada escuadrón han revisado vuestra información y han elegido el lugar más apropiado para vosotros".

El que tenía la máscara de perro dio un paso adelante, "Me llaman Hantä, yo soy el capitán del escuadrón de rastreo. Debido a las habilidades de Hinata Uchiha yo, con mis otros compañeros de esta unidad, he decidido que será un nuevo miembro".

Entonces le pasó un uniforme negro y gris con los guarda brazos de metal y unas botas altas. Debajo de todo había una túnica negra plegada y, encima del montón de ropa había una máscara blanca con un par de agujeros para los ojos. Era en forma de pantera, curiosamente. Miró al capitán de escuadrón y cogió las prendas, haciendo una leve reverencia.

"Cámbiate de ropa y después se te hará el tatuaje en tu brazo derecho", señaló hacia un hombre sentado en una silla en frente de otra silla, "Más tarde nos reuniremos en la zona de entrenamiento 44 para una prueba preliminar, a partir de ahí se seleccionará al mejor grupo para equilibrar tus habilidades".

Hinata se puso tras la mampara rudimentaria y se sacó con rapidez la ropa, escuchando como Itachi era enviado al escuadrón de espionaje. ¿Qué les diferenciaba? Que ella supiera nadie sabía de sus habilidades secretas pero, a juzgar por la máscara, quizá debería replantearse lo que pensaba que sabía. Entonces paró en seco, ¿habría hablado su madre con el Hokage? Sacudió la cabeza y se puso la máscara con líneas rojas apretando la cinta negra tras su cabeza, por encima del moño que acababa de hacerse.

Se sentía extraña, sus pies estaban más calientes y presionados, aunque igualmente confortables, en las botas negras. Los pantalones piratas estaban remetidos dentro de las botas, debajo de las rodillas, y sus manos, que tenían cosidos un par de bandas con el símbolo de la hoja, estaban totalmente cubiertas con unos guantes hasta por encima de los codos. El guarda brazos era reluciente y afilado en el extremo trasero, cerca de donde acaban los guantes; así podría decapitar a alguien de un codazo.

La camisa negra se le pegaba como una segunda piel, suave y elástica, y le tapaba los hombros y el cuello; dejando el descubierto parte de su brazo desde el codo hasta los hombros. Encima llevaba un chaleco gris con dos tirantes gruesos. Su muslo derecho estaba vendado, ligando el porta armas, mientras que unas tres bolsas para kunai y demás estaban sujetos por las hebillas de su nuevo chaleco, en su espalda.

Lo único que le faltaba, pensó sentándose en la silla y mirando a Itachi ir a cambiarse de ropa, era la típica katana anbu, que estaba esperando en las manos de Hantä, y la túnica, que había tenido que dejársela sin poner para el tatuaje. Después de más de media hora, Hinata se levantó del asiento con un tatuaje nuevo. Parecía una llama con una línea debajo, de color negro. Se guardó la espada dentro del chaleco, diagonalmente, y luego se puso la túnica, cerrándola.

Hinata se preguntó qué debería hacer en la siguiente prueba. El anbu le había dicho que sus habilidades estaban orientadas hacia el rastreo lo que significaba ser capaz de capaz, matar y desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Sabía que, al contrario de la pelea en el clan Uchiha, necesitaría estar totalmente concentrada en su próxima misión. Así, se encontró delante del Bosque de la Muerte.

"Primero, la nueva miembro Hyö será encargada de buscar al sujeto A a partir de una descripción y de esta muestra", le tendió un trozo desgarrado de ropa y rápidamente captó el olor de la persona.

Su mejor arma no era el olfato sino el oído. Las panteras eran capaces de escuchar todo tipo de frecuencias, incluso más altas que los canes. Así pues, estaría en desventaja buscando a alguien si la compararan con un anbu Inuzuka, no obstante, su olfato era espectacular en comparación con el de las personas. Lo mejor de todo, no obstante, era la visión. Una visión perfecta de noche. Ahora mismo podía ver como si todo estuviera iluminado por una luz, no solar, sino lunar. Un brillo blanco. Así pues, tendría que utilizar todos sus sentidos para sorprender a su víctima.

Activar el Sharingan de noche mezclándolo con sus nuevos sentidos había significado que Hinata podía ver el chacra como si sus ojos fueran lectores de calor pero, en lugar de ver los cuerpos calientes, veía el chacra y lo reciente de éste. Eso la había hecho perfecta para las misiones de rastreo junto con Shisui, mientras que Itachi se encargaba del espionaje en sí.

Después de subirse al árbol más alto sin ser vista, sus pasos eran silenciosos incluso para ella que tenía el oído súper desarrollado, observó como el anbu estaba escondido tras unas ramas, bajo las raíces de un árbol y un tronco caído. Estaba mirando hacia otro lugar. Con paso rápido pero sigiloso, Hinata corto su chacra y enmascaró su presencia y luego se fue arrastrando tras de su presa. Rápidamente desactivó sus trampas, que podía ver con el Sharingan, y alargó su brazo para dejarle inconsciente.

Sabedora que lo esquivaría, había usado una ilusión nada más verle. Ningún miembro anbu era experto, o tan experto en genjutsu, como ellos. No le había sido difícil engañarle de su presencia. Así pues, vio como el anbu caía como un peso muerto y, antes de que tocara el suelo, para no alertar de su presencia, le dejo inconsciente, disipando la ilusión, y le ató con fuerza.

"Basta", dijo una voz, el mismo anbu que la había estado siguiendo, "Sabías que te estaba siguiendo, si fuera un enemigo, ¿qué habrías hecho?"

"Si fueras un enemigo te habría capturado, interrogado y/o matado", contestó, sin duda alguna.

En silencio, vio como el anbu la miraba. En los árboles había más anbu, observando la prueba. Había sido una de las más rápidas y eficaces.

"¿Cómo has encontrado al sujeto?", volvió a preguntar el anbu Hantä.

"Mis sentidos son a la par que una pantera: mi oído y mi visión de noche son perfectos, mi olfato es algo peor que el de un lobo", informó Hinata, que sabía que para que funcionara bien con el grupo necesitaba soltar prenda, "Al activar el Sharingan, debido al desarrollo superior de mis sentidos, puedo ver el chacra y determinar el momento y el camino recorrido".

"Como un detector sensorial", murmuró el anbu, "Enhorabuena, has pasado tu prueba, mañana preséntate en los cuarteles de anbu y recibirás noticias sobre tu equipo".

Minutos después Itachi entraba en el Bosque de la Muerte, vestido de forma similar a Hinata pero con la máscara de una comadreja.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Otro capítulo editado! <strong>

**R & R.**


	8. El desastre

**CAPÍTULO EDITADO & REVISADO**

**Sumario: **¿Cómo sería la historia si Hinata hubiera sido la hermana gemela de Shisui Uchiha, hija de un Uchiha y una Uzumaki? ¿Qué pasaría si Naruto e Hinata fueran primos y si Sasuke no fuera el último Uchiha? ¿Qué habría pasado si Hinata, Shisui e Itachi fueran los tres prodigios? El resultado, la Hinata fuerte que la mayoría deseamos.

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8 -El desastre.<strong>

"Buen trabajo, chicos", dijo el capitán del escuadrón 4 de rastreo.

Hinata respiró, exhausta, cuando lo único que quería hacer era jadear de calor. Llevaban horas entrenando sin descanso. Así había pasado los casi 6 meses de entrenamiento e Hinata había sobre pasado todas las expectativas junto con Itachi. Shisui, mientras tanto, había sido puesto en diversos grupos con Genma o Hayate, ninjas con los que ya habían trabajado anteriormente.

Aun así, todavía no habían hecho ni una sola misión anbu. Sabía que primero debería aprender a luchar con sus compañeros y, con respecto a Hinata, dejarles ver que ella no era una niña de 12 años, sino el miembro Hyö de rastreo del escuadrón 4. Su equipo consistía con Kewa como capitán, Fenik y Shinta; los diminutivos de grim, fénix y oráculo. Todos ellos eran hombres mayores, quizá con 10 años más de experiencia, pero había compenetración.

Pronto, semanas después, el escuadrón 4 fue recibido por el Hokage. Allí les tenía preparada una misión especial que necesitaría el contacto con el Raikage. Normalmente los anbu trabajaban de forma independiente pero era la única manera de que Hinata visitara al Raikage para que éste le revelara un gran secreto, pensó el Hokage, viéndolos desaparecer. Al parar en su casa, vio que Shisui estaba comiendo y que Naruto estaba durmiendo la siesta en el sofá. Nada más aparecer en el salón Shisui se giró a mirarla. Dejó la túnica en el sofá y se quitó la, a veces, sofocante máscara. Suspiró dejándose caer en la butaca y cerró los ojos.

"Pareces cansada", dijo Shisui, que últimamente veía a su hermana cada vez menos. A veces se arrepentía de no haber aceptado la oferta pero sabía que era por el bien de Naruto. Quizá no fuera él quien más se sacrificaba, a juzgar por las ojeras de su hermana, "Deberías dormir más".

"Mañana tengo nuestra primera misión, en Kumo", replicó ella sin hacerle caso. Podía dormir toda la noche, ya había ejercitado lo suficiente hoy.

Shisui alzó una ceja y asintió. Le calentó un plato de comida y lo trajo hasta el salón, donde su hermana cabeceaba exhausta. Le sacudió el hombro suavemente y observó cómo comía lentamente. Minutos después, su hermana se quitaba el uniforme y se tumbaba en su cama, en ropa interior, cayendo rendida al instante. Sacudió la cabeza, exasperado, y la tapó con las sábanas.

Tenía bastantes cosas que hacer y eso requería de la ayuda de Itachi. Hacía un par de semanas que Itachi había escuchado una conversación extraña. En ésta un par de Uchiha hablaban de la historia del clan y de su próximo golpe de gloria en Konoha. Días más tarde, quienes hablaban de ello eran los ancianos del consejo, y después la policía militar. El clan Uchiha siempre se había resentido ya que, en la lucha cuando la fundación de Konoha, había sido Hashirama Senju quien había derrotado a Madara, y no al revés.

Era por esa razón por lo que algunos se habían rehusado a que Akuma se casara con una Uzumaki, descendiente de los Senju. Simplemente era como el romance de Romeo y Julieta, entre familias enemigas, insólito. No obstante, los fuegos de la ira se habían avivado cuando Senju les dio el terreno de su complejo y los nombró policías militares. Fue como un premio de consolación que logró enfurecerlos. Algunos aldeanos habían mirado al clan Uchiha con ojos llenos de lástima o burla hasta que vieron que los Uchiha, junto con los Hyuga, los Aburame, Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, Inuzuka entre otros clanes eran lo mejor del país del Fuego. Con el paso del tiempo, los Senju desaparecieron y nunca volvieron a recuperar su brillo.

Que Fugaku y los demás quisieran usar a los prodigios para elevar su fama era normal pero no tenían claro, Itachi y Shisui, qué pensaban hacer. A raíz de eso Itachi empezó a escuchar los rumores del clan con más atención, con interés. Mientras tanto Hinata había estado trabajando con su equipo para encajar en la dinámica de grupo, algo que a Itachi le estaba costando más debido a su carácter distante y calculador.

Así pues, cuando Hinata marchó a los 6 meses de entrar en anbu hacia el país del Rayo en una misión, a Itachi todavía le quedaban semanas para ganar la confianza de los miembros de su equipo. A la misma vez, había usado su tiempo libre en Konoha para leer los pergaminos secretos del clan, pensando en el dojutsu Rinnegan. Por pura casualidad se encontró con pergaminos que hablaban de la evolución del Sharingan, cuya siguiente forma se llamaba Mangekyou.

Existían historias sobre el Mangekyou Eterno de Madara, algo que solo él había conseguido pero Itachi estaba dispuesto a encontrar el pergamino con las antiguas instrucciones para desafiar la realidad de su Sharingan. De eso estaba seguro.

…

El escuadrón de rastreo había encontrado a su sujeto. Lo habían capturado, interrogado y asesinado y llevaban su cuerpo hacia la Oficina del Raikage. La presa había sido un ninja renegado del Rayo que había atacado Konoha varias veces en busca de recompensas; clasificado bajo rango S, había robado varios dojutsu de distintos clanes, haciéndolo un enemigo temible.

"El Hokage me informó de vuestra eficacia", dijo el Raikage sentado en su gran mesa, grande en comparación con las personas normales y de tamaño apropiado para él, "Mis ninjas médicos lo reconocerán. Mientras tanto pueden esperar en la sala contigua, yo tengo que hablar con un miembro de vuestro equipo en nombre del Hokage. Hyö".

Hinata evitó saltar de la sorpresa cuando escuchó su pseudónimo. Sabía que sus compañeros la estaban mirando de reojo así que solamente dio un paso al frente y observó cómo se marchaban tal y como había indicado el Raikage. Entonces entró otro hombre, de aspecto muy similar al Tercer Raikage, y supo en seguida que se trataba de un pariente; quizá su hijo. Después de presentarlo como A, el Raikage sacó un pergamino blanco con una cinta roja y otra dorada. Vio las marcas del clan Uchiha y Uzumaki y supo que los únicos que atarían un pergamino de dicha manera eran sus padres.

"Puedes quitarte la máscara, Hinata", dijo el Raikage, ella, viendo que ellos sabían de su identidad, se sacó la capucha de la túnica y se ladeó la máscara, dejando ver su bello rostro.

El Raikage y su hijo miraron a la niña por primera vez. Esta era la futura esposa de la futura mano derecha del próximo Raikage. Era una mezcla perfecta de sus padres: el cabello negro de Akuma, la tez pálida y los ojos violetas de Kumida, el porte serio y elegante de ambos. Su aspecto habían dicho era angelical, pareciéndose más a Kumida de pequeña, pero el Raikage y A pudieron ver que su belleza se estaba tornando a una belleza oscura, clásica, típica de los Uchiha. A no pudo evitar pensar cómo alguien tan hermoso fuera, en realidad, una asesina.

"¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?", preguntó el Raikage, quizá no supiera del contrato pero estaba seguro que ella podría deducirlo.

"Seguramente el Hokage quiso que usted me dijera algo en secreto, relacionado con mis padres por lo que observo en el pergamino y porque, además, usted fue la última persona que mi padre vio antes de ser asesinado en Uzushiogakure", dijo sin inmutarse, padre e hijo se miraron de reojo, viendo que sus suposiciones habían sido ciertas.

"¿Entonces no sabes qué hay en este contrato?", preguntó A, intentando esconder su asombro.

"Con total seguridad no, pero puedo deducirlo. ¿Qué pueden hacer mis padres qué sobre pase la autoridad del Hokage? Y con el Raikage, debo decir", musitó sin dar una respuesta concisa, entonces cerró los ojos, "¿Contrato matrimonial?"

Todo quedó en silencio unos segundos, ellos debido a la sorpresa y ella porque hablar significaría afirmar la verdad.

"En efecto".

"¿Darui?", preguntó, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos.

"¿Cómo lo has supuesto?", preguntó A, de nuevo intrigado por saber cómo funcionaba la mente de Hinata.

"Primero, acaba de confirmarlo", el Raikage lanzó una mirada reprochadora a su hijo y éste se sonrojó imperceptiblemente, su piel morena cubriendo su error, "Segundo, mis padres no eran crueles ni malos padres así que, debido a que esto era una medida desesperada, seguramente quisieron que conociéramos a nuestros futuros marido y esposa; si es que Shisui tiene un contrato, entonces sería la niña rubia, Samui".

"Correcto en todos los casos", contestó el Raikage, abriendo el pergamino y enseñándole las firmas de sus padres y la suya, en nombre de los difuntos padres de Darui, "Darui no se enterará hasta que pasen los años, quizá dentro de años. El contrato indica que estáis prometidos a menos que las dos partes no se casen antes de los 21, en realidad, tus 21 años y sus 19 años".

"Ya veo", susurró llevando una mano a su barbilla, sus ojos adquirieron un borde calculador, "Lo que le da jurisdicción sobre mí hasta los 21 años, lo que significa que Danzo deberá tener más cuidado con Shisui y conmigo debido a que también somos, parcialmente, aldeanos de Kumo y, de entrar en conflicto, también supondría un delito contra el país del Rayo".

"¿Son todos los ninjas de Konoha así de listos?", preguntó con algo de sarcasmo A, su padre solo entrecerró los ojos a su hijo.

"Quien sabe".

Sin querer meterse en una pelea verbal, cogió el pergamino matrimonial y activó su Sharingan, copiando la información. Shisui debería saber las noticias, solo esperaba que no se lo tomara a mal; a veces su temperamento se parecía más al de su madre pelirroja que al de un Uchiha. Sacudió sus pensamientos, por lo menos ahora era capaz de pensar en sus padres sin retorcerse de dolor.

En los siguientes minutos el Raikage y A se despidieron de Hinata, que volvía a colocarse su uniforme en su sitio, viendo que, efectivamente, la víctima era la persona correcta. De haber sido otro tipo de misión el escuadrón 4 ya se habría encargado de deshacerse del cuerpo, no obstante, por mucho que les fastidiara que los del Rayo dudaran de sus habilidades, eran órdenes que debían acatar.

Marchando villa abajo pasaron por la academia. Allí Hinata vio de refilón a Darui con Killer Bee y otro niño rubio que no había visto hasta la fecha. Parecían estar practicando su taijutsu en parejas, tanto Killer Bee como Darui, el que ahora, con sorpresa, era su futuro esposo, estaban bastante igualados en la lucha pero claramente eran los mejores de la clase. Ya mismo se convertiría en genin, curioso que para esa edad ella ya se había convertido en jonin. A veces se preguntaba, viendo a Darui, cómo habría sido su vida de no haber nacido en el clan Uchiha.

…..

Itachi Uchiha era el heredero del clan Uchiha. Uno de los tres prodigios de su generación, juntamente con sus primos gemelos, Hinata y Shisui. Había soportado los horrores de una tercera guerra ninja con tan solo 4 años de edad; aquello lo dejó traumatizado de por vida, estaba seguro. Cuerpos degollados, mutilados, quemados, ahogados… los había visto de todos colores, valga la redundancia.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta ese extremo, el mundo? ¿Quién tendría el corazón de piedra y sin escrúpulos como para hacer semejante cosa? ¿A caso está bien matar? Itachi llegó a la conclusión, siendo tan joven, que matar no estaba bien. Era imperdonable pues nadie tenía el derecho de decidir si otros vivían o no. No obstante, la vida de ninja implicaba matar y muchas otras cosas que Itachi pasaría a odiar con el tiempo.

Después, viendo que era imposible para él, Itachi el heredero, dejar de ser ninja, se preguntó por qué mataría él. De ahí llegó a la conclusión de que, si bien no le gustaba quitar vidas, era preferible quitar las vidas que amenazasen a los suyos; luchar por aquello que se cree, digamos. El problema era que Itachi no creía en nada. ¿En el clan Uchiha? Sus mismos padres le estaban obligando a ser algo que él no quería ser. ¿En el honor? ¿La nobleza? ¿La voluntad? Creía que ser ninja no requería de ninguno de esos tres principios.

¿Mataría por Konoha? ¿Qué le había aportado Konoha, sino sufrimiento? ¿No había sido su padre y el consejo los que le mandaron al campo de batalla? Sabía, no obstante, que la culpa la tenía su padre; viendo como los gemelos eran igual de talentosos pero les había sido prohibido ir a luchar. Todo porque sus padres dijeron no. Todo cambió cuando nació Sasuke. Quizá fuera el hijo de su Fugaku, que aunque era su padre a veces no sabía quién era en realidad. Aun así, ese profundo y secreto resentimiento que tuvo hacia su hermano no nacido cambió al tenerlo en brazos.

Supo que algo tan pequeño y tan vulnerable no podía ser culpable de nada malo. Se juró a si mismo que su hermano crecería de forma distinta a como lo había hecho él, para que, años más tarde, Sasuke pudiera seguir siendo igual de bondadoso de lo que era siendo un bebé. Sin darse cuenta, aquella promesa había hecho que su Sharingan se activase. Había sido increíble darse cuenta que, sin saberlo, había estado memorizando el rostro de su hermano al milímetro.

Sin embargo las cosas no fueron tan sencillas, tampoco estaba muy sorprendido de que así fuera. Cuando los gemelos dieron la nota con el ataque del Kyubi el clan empezó a forzarlos a entrenar de forma desmesurada, los tres juntos. Con el tiempo se dieron cuenta que ya podrían ser un equipo, por la forma en que se comportaban y convivían. Así que no fue extraño que los pusieran en el mismo grupo, quizá sí por el hecho de ser de la misma familia, algo insólito, pero no por nada más. Incluso se sintió satisfecho y aliviado. Había esquivado las balas de lo que los gemelos llamaban fan girls.

Con los años se dio cuenta que los gemelos estaban en una situación igualmente precaria que la suya, pero cuando empezaron a actuar como un verdadero equipo ya se habían graduado con 8 años, el siguiente año habían pasado las pruebas de chunin y, al volver, habían sabido la mala noticia sobre la muerte de los padres de Hinata y Shisui. Quizá fuera el dolor lo que les unió. Itachi siempre se había sentido huérfano, de algún modo.

Así pues, se sumergieron totalmente en el entrenamiento y descubrieron que existía entre ellos una compenetración casi nunca vista. Crearon nuevos jutsu y cambiaron las leyes conocidas sobre el manejo de chakra. Itachi se sentía muy orgulloso de su equipo, por mucho que no lo hiciera ver a menudo. No fue de extrañar que los ascendieran a jonin a los 10 años y tampoco que, un solo año después, recibieran una invitación para integrarse en la unidad anbu.

No le extrañó saber que Shisui había rechazo la oferta, después de todo él estaba muy agusto haciendo misiones de rango A, con una buena paga, y sin arriesgar tanto su cuello. Además, alguien tenía que cuidar de Naruto, su primo; situación de la cual estaba totalmente al tanto Itachi, que había ganado la confianza de los gemelos como para que se lo contaran. Itachi, no obstante, también se había sentido complacido al saber que ambos guardarían sus secretos, tanto sobre la relación con su familia, su entrenamiento o todo aquello que no pudiera guardarse para sí.

Entonces el equipo se separó, después de 8 años juntos cada Uchiha se vio caminando distintas sendas. Shisui siendo jonin, Hinata siendo anbu del escuadrón 4 e Itachi miembro del escuadrón 5. Quizá hubiera sido bonito que Hinata y él hubieran quedado en el mismo grupo, otra vez, pero era impráctico tener los Sharingan juntos en lugar de sirviendo equipos distintos. Ni siquiera había soñado lo contrario. Sin embargo, su equipo no había congeniado tan bien como el de Hinata.

Después de todo el exterior frío de Hinata, de su máscara, ella seguía siendo una persona alegre y amable, capaz de adaptarse a cualquier situación; con carisma. Algo que Itachi tenía pero era reticente a compartir con aquellos que no conocía, tal y como le había pasado con los gemelos. Pronto supo que no tenía tiempo para incomodidades personales y fue capaz de superar sus limitaciones. No obstante, el hecho de que Hinata fuera antes que él de misión le había dado tiempo para hablar con Shisui sobre lo que pasaba en el clan.

Los Uchiha, después de muchos años, se habían propuesto hacerse con Konoha. Suponía que para mostrar su superioridad frente al, hace tiempo, fallecido Senju. Si Itachi hubiera sido otra persona, un Uchiha de pura cepa, un fanático, habría seguido los planes del clan sin rechistar, incluso ansioso de complacer a su padre. Pero Itachi no era así, quizá todo cambió en el momento que su padre le envió a la guerra; no lo sabría nunca. El caso era que la única persona en la que podía confiar era en Shisui.

Le contó todo hasta el más mínimo rumor y ambos coincidieron en algo: en proteger a Naruto, Sasuke e Hinata. No era que Hinata no pudiera cuidarse sola pero Shisui sabía que, mientras ella siguiera ignorante, los altos mandos la dejarían libre. ¿Cómo iban a acusarla de algo que ignoraba? Era por eso que, por primera vez en su corta vida, Shisui decidió dejar en las sombras a su hermana.

Itachi sabía que necesitarían un plan y éste surgió de la manera más oportuna. Había estado estudiando los pergaminos secretos del clan, teniendo acceso a ellos debido a su posición, así que intentaba descubrir qué era el Rinnegan. A lo mejor los resultados serían negativos pero era obvio que todos los dojutsu oculares partían de una misma base; como habían documentado con el Sharingan y el Byakugan.

Fue pura casualidad que encontrara la evolución del Sharingan, algo que ninguna persona del clan poseía. El Mangekyou, que así se llamaba, cambiaba incluso la forma activa del Sharingan, asumiendo cada usuario una forma distinta de las tres aspas. Las posibilidades del Mangekyou eran casi infinitas, mucho mejor que usar un simple Sharingan. El Mangekyou tenía diversas técnicas usables pero conseguirlo era muy difícil. El primer requisito era tener el Sharingan, la primera fase activada, y después sufrir la pérdida o ver la muerte de alguien cercano.

Shisui e Itachi pensaron cómo conseguir el Mangekyou varias veces hasta que Itachi, al volver de una misión anbu de uno de los templos Uchiha, pudo leer unos pergaminos que había robado, extraoficialmente, relacionados con el Rinnegan y con el Mangekyou Sharingan. Pronto descubrieron que el Mangekyou no era la última fase del Sharingan, sino que existía otra llamada Mangekyou Eterno. Seguidamente, buscando las diferencias, se dieron cuentas, algo horrorizados por la locura que iban a cometer, que el Mangekyou se degradaba con el uso, dejando al usuario ciego.

La única cura eran las técnicas médicas, medicinas o trasplantar los ojos de otro usuario con el Mangekyou. Era obvio que las dos primeras soluciones eran temporales mientras que el trasplante era definitivo. A partir de ese momento dejaron de investigar durante días hasta que Shisui encontró una respuesta para sus preocupaciones. Al principio Itachi rechazó su idea totalmente hasta que, semanas más tarde, a finales de Diciembre, Itachi tuvo una visita interesante con el Hokage.

Desde que había muerto envenenada la mujer del líder del clan Hyuga, el Hokage había mostrado un especial interés por si volvía a repetirse semejante situación en los distintos clanes. Cuando inspeccionó el clan Uchiha no encontró nada distinto salvo por el tenso ambiente, no obstante, aprovechándose de la disponibilidad y la perfecta coartada de Itachi, se vio forzado por el consejo a ordenarle a Itachi que espiara a su propio clan.

A Itachi no le importó mucho, en ese momento, pues por encima de todo prefería deberle lealtad a Konoha que no a su clan. Aprovechó mientras tanto, viendo que los Uchiha no movían ficha, para estudiar con Shisui el Sharingan y pasaron los días sin mucho jaleo. Fue a finales de Diciembre que Itachi escuchó algo que le dejó helado. El clan Uchiha planeaba un golpe de Estado. Al parecer llevaban un par de años pensando en cómo mostrar su superioridad a Konoha y solo recientemente habían propuesto dicha situación.

A partir de ahí Itachi, que había rechazado la propuesta de Shisui sobre cómo obtener el Mangekyou, se encontró pensando por las noches, a oscuras, en las palabras de su primo. Alguien había dicho una vez que el poder conlleva responsabilidad e Itachi se encontraba pensando en lo cierto que resultó ser. Para tener el Mangekyou era necesario sufrir una dura pérdida o matar a alguien cercano; cual posibilidad más aberrante que la otra. Como no, para tener el Mangekyou Eterno se necesitaba eso y, además, el robo de los ojos de otro.

Shisui, que había pasado semanas sin la compañía de sus padres y de su gemela, había observado a Naruto con resignación. Sobre todo cuando Itachi le contó las noticias sobre el clan. Si había algo que no permitiría el consejo era la traición. Tarde o temprano el castigo caería sobre los Uchiha y, si era cierto lo que pensaba Shisui que planeaba el consejo, quería que algo sacaran de beneficio. Fue así como Itachi accedió a sus peticiones.

Itachi heriría mortalmente a Shisui y a Hinata al mismo tiempo, cuando el equipo entero se reuniera. Eso causaría que los tres despertaran su Mangekyou. Si querían hacer todo el proceso en secreto Itachi no tendría más remedio que evitar pisar hospitales o el clan, así que solo podría salvar a uno de los dos hermanos. De cualquier manera, Shisui le pidió a Itachi que no lo salvara pues sus ojos igualmente deberían ser trasplantados en Hinata.

Quizá hubiera sido mejor que informaran a Hinata sobre su plan pero ambos sabían que de ningún modo permitiría que Shisui falleciera. Además, los ojos de Hinata, que también tendrían el Mangekyou, podrían ser trasplantados a otra persona, pues ella tendría que ponerse los ojos de Shisui y no necesitaría los suyos. Itachi sabía que no podría cogerlos para él pues Hinata, por mucho que le contara días después de la muerte de Shisui su plan, seguro que estaría furiosa como mínimo o, simplemente, le odiaría. De ninguna manera querría que Itachi se quedara con sus ojos y preguntaría por éstos. Quien sabe qué haría de habérselos trasplantado ya; quizá se los arrancara dejando a Itachi ciego, puesto que Hinata era un adversario fenomenal.

Era por eso que Shisui se encargaría de drogar la bebida de manera que los reflejos de Hinata fueran mínimos pero dejándola consciente de todo. De ir el plan perfectamente Itachi la salvaría y le pondría los ojos de Shisui. Hinata tendría el Mangekyou Eterno, Shisui moriría y él tendría el Mangekyou. Un contratiempo era que saber qué se iba a hacer con Naruto. Si hubiera podido quedarse con Hinata quizá Shisui no habría pensado semejante plan pero, en vista de los planes del clan, el consejo le quitaría Naruto a Hinata de todas formas.

Lo mínimo que podían hacer era sellar las memorias de Naruto para que no recordara a su antigua familia, evitarle el dolor. Con el paso de los años el sello se debilitaría o se rompería si alguien le contaba la verdad. Naruto pasaría a vivir a un orfanato mientras que Hinata seguiría siendo anbu; no podría cuidar de él. Seguramente guardaría todas las cosas de Naruto y se las daría al Hokage para que las pasara a Naruto con el paso del tiempo.

"Estoy algo nervioso", dijo Shisui, mirando la bebida y oliéndola, por si de alguna manera pudiese detectar Hinata algo.

Itachi sabía que era muy posible que Hinata cayera en la trampa debido a la confianza que tenía puesta en su gemelo y su primo, personas que jamás pensaría ella que la traicionarían. Era por eso que, más tarde, Hinata desconfiaría totalmente de Itachi. Sin embargo, la droga era una invención de Itachi y ella no la conocía, además, aunque Hinata fuera un anbu, Itachi también lo era.

Fue un golpe de suerte que, cuando ella llegó, se dieran cuenta que había cogido un resfriado en la aldea de la Nieve debido a los cambios de temperatura. Era algo que no podía evitar puesto que Hinata era básicamente calor: los Uchiha eran fuego, los Uzumaki viento cálido, el País del Fuego era el más cálido y, por último, su demonio era una pantera, un animal de clima tropical. Era una de las debilidades de Hinata.

Así que le dieron el té caliente y ella, con la nariz congestionada, dio un buen trago. Justo después lanzó el vaso, dándose cuenta del engaño, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Se levantó de golpe y se tambaleó tocándose la cabeza, sus movimientos lentos pero sus ojos estaban clavados en Itachi y Shisui. Su Sharingan se activó y, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Itachi sacó su katana y se la clavó en el estómago. Luego repitió el proceso con Shisui, que se había levantado y miraba a su hermana con el rostro pálido.

"¿Por qué?", murmuró, totalmente lúcida pero como si le costara mover la lengua, como anestesiada, "¡Por qué!"

Hinata se cogió la herida, poniendo la mano sobrante en el suelo, sujetándose. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras observaba incrédula a su gemelo. La sangre brotaba rápidamente e Itachi se encontró pensando si el plan había fallado, pues el Sharingan de Hinata estaba igual que siempre. Shisui gimió de golpe, jadeando, y se tocó los ojos. Itachi sintió una profunda satisfacción al ver como las tres aspas de su primo se convertían en una estrella de 6 puntas redondeadas con el contorno inferior negro oscuro y el fondo rojo, alrededor de la pupila había un borde negro y una estrella de 6 puntas, entrelazada con otra estrella igual, se veían dentro de la gran estrella principal; 3 estrellas de 6 puntas. Esos serían los ojos de Hinata.

Se giró rápidamente y observó que Hinata también había hecho evolucionar su Sharingan. Sin perder más tiempo la tumbó en el suelo y empezó a sanar su herida, en lo que tardó casi media hora. De vez en cuando miraba a Shisui y vio que éste había parado parcialmente la hemorragia y observaba a su hermana mirarle. Itachi supo, por la ternura de su mirada, que le estaba diciendo adiós a su hermana gemela. Hinata, que había cogido una de las mangas de Itachi, rompió a llorar, dándose cuenta de la situación.

Ella alargó un brazo y Shisui, que estaba tumbado de lado, se llevó su mano al pecho y se arrancó el colgante Uchiha. Dándole la mano por última vez a su hermana, el colgante entre ambas manos, miró a Itachi dejar a su pálida, pero viva, hermana y moverse hacia él. Alzó sus manos sangrientas e inhaló, intentando que su estómago no se retorciera demasiado del asco por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sacó un par de cuencos y posó los ojos de Shisui dentro de uno.

Hinata lloraba en silencio, observando a su hermano moribundo desangrarse por el estómago y por sus cavidades oculares vacías. Observó a Itachi moverse hacia ella y supo de repente qué pensaba hacer. Su respiración se aceleró, bajo el efecto de la droga, y miró los ojos rojos de Itachi, dándose cuenta que eran distintos al Sharingan normal. Quizá de haber estado más cuerda se habría dado cuenta de todo pero su primo acababa de herir mortalmente a su hermano y a ella, para colmo la había curado y luego le había arrancado los ojos a su gemelo y, por lo visto, parecía que quería hacerle lo mismo.

Itachi apretó los nervios del cuello de su prima, haciéndola dormir, y le quitó los ojos, sin darse tiempo a compararlos con los de Shisui. Cualquier mención sobre su, ahora, muerto mejor amigo y primo le haría perder los papeles. Puso los ojos en el segundo cuenco, que era de otro color para no confundirse, lo que sería fatal, y cogió los ojos de Shisui. Primero le puso el izquierdo y luego el derecho. Los sanó a la perfección, tal y como habían practicado durante semanas Shisui y él y vio que la operación había sido un éxito. Hinata tendría una visión total, sin cicatrices o secuelas y, además, había adquirido el Mangekyou Eterno.

Observó la situación en la que se encontraba y se tapó la boca. Shisui estaba muerto todavía desangrándose, cogido aun de la mano de su hermana, mientras que ésta estaba en un charco de sangre, pálida, con la cara recorrida de lágrimas cristalinas y sangrientas. Sus ropas estaban manchadas y sus manos estaban totalmente teñidas de rojo. Hizo un pequeño silbido y apareció un tigre, que gemía por la pérdida de su amo. Shisui había tomado la droga como Hinata y dado órdenes a sus invocaciones para que lo desgarraran. Nadie sabría que sus ojos habían desaparecido.

Itachi lo lanzaría luego a la orilla del río cercano a los límites del complejo y quemaría su ropa, poniéndose sus prendas de repuesto. Mientras limpiaba la cara de Hinata, sacó unas ropas para ella y, pidiéndole perdón mentalmente, le cambió sus ropas manchadas por otras, sintiéndose culpable al admirar las curvas de su prima, que estaba más desarrollada que otras niñas a su edad. Cuando acabó con Hinata la dejó en una rama de un árbol y se dio la vuelta a comprobar que Shisui estaría, según el plan, mutilado.

Así fue, la cara del tigre, rojo, ahora estaba manchada imperceptiblemente por sangre. Nadie sabía que los gemelos eran los últimos invocadores de tigres así que no podrían inculpar a Hinata e Itachi, quien todos los Uchiha sabían que manejaba los cuervos, habría sido imposible de culpar según la magnitud de las heridas. Se cambió las ropas y, con un pequeño control de chakra, les prendió fuego juntamente con toda la zona donde había sangre de los gemelos. Estaban suficientemente apartados del complejo, justamente a la otra orilla del río, por donde se entraba al complejo en la zona sud. Cualquiera podría haberse encontrado con Shisui y haberle matado. Esparció tierra sobre las cenizas con un simple jutsu de tierra y observó con sus ojos activados que no hubiera rastros. Hinata era la mejor rastreando que ellos pero Itachi era el único consciente, o vivo, en ese preciso instante.

…...

"No puedo creerlo, quien haría una cosa así", murmuró Mikoto esa misma noche cuando encontraron el cadáver de Shisui.

Itachi podría haber usado unos clones de sombra pero no quería arriesgarse a que algún otro Uchiha los viera por la aldea cuando se suponía que debían estar con Shisui, además que el Sharingan podía identificar a los clones; aunque sí usó un clon para que su madre viera que Hinata estaba tomándose una merecida siesta. Así pues, cargó con Hinata de vuelta al complejo y la puso bajo un fuerte jutsu médico para dormir. Allí se encontró con su madre y le preguntó si había visto a Shisui, citando que debería haberse encontrado con él hacia media hora y que no había aparecido.

Más tarde, horas más tarde, Mikoto le diría a Fugaku sobre la desaparición temporal de Shisui, siguiendo los planes de Itachi y su primo muerto al dedillo. Fugaku no le daría importancia hasta que otro miembro encontrase esa misma noche el cuerpo magullado por un animal. El rostro hecho trizas, el cuerpo mordido, carne dejando ver los huesos. Un ataque de animal, había concluido la policía militar.

Hinata, que para ese entonces había sido forzada a levantarse debido a una interrupción de chakra en la técnica, había comprendido en segundos qué había pasado e Itachi había tenido que atarla de antemano para poder explicarle la verdad. Utilizando su Sharingan le implantó las conversaciones con Shisui sobre el clan y el plan que habían desarrollado y acabó rompiendo a llorar. En ese momento, como por arte de magia, entró Fugaku, con Mikoto detrás de sí, y observó el desastre emocional de Hinata.

Itachi dio gracias a Dios porque ni aunque un vidente lo hubiera planeado no les habría salido mejor. Justamente ahora Hinata había quedado fuera de sospechas, al ver su estado. Mikoto se acercó rápidamente al sofá y abrazó a Hinata, que tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados; no sabía si su nuevo Sharingan estaba activado o no.

"Lo siento mucho, Hinata", dijo Mikoto, sin saber qué decir.

La joven que tenía en sus brazos podría ser un prodigio, un anbu, pero también era una niña de 12 años que había perdido a su familia materna, a su padre y ahora a su gemelo en menos de 3 años. Para colmo Mikoto, con indignación, sabía que el consejo querría tener a Naruto y no se lo dejarían a Hinata.

"¿Qué voy a hacer?", preguntó con voz ahogada Hinata, "Naruto ahora no podrá quedare conmigo".

"Shhh, tranquila, ya hablaremos de eso en otro momento", contestó, mirando por encima del hombro de Hinata a su marido que tenía la vista perdida, pensativa.

Itachi le indicó a su madre que llevaría Hinata al baño, casi leyendo su mente, y dejó a sus padres hablar en silencio en el salón de la casa de Hinata. Cuando llegaron al baño cerró la puerta suavemente cuando lo único que quería hacer era dar un portazo. Hinata se giró rápidamente y le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago, sabiendo que si le partía la cara tendría que dar explicaciones.

"Espero que sepas que tú y yo vamos a hablar de esto", susurró con ira, sus ojos abiertos con el Mangekyou Eterno fijos en los ojos de Itachi, activados. Se merecía todo lo que le diera y más, "¿Cómo se os ocurrió semejante idiotez? ¿Por qué usaste a mi hermano? ¡Cómo pudiste!"

Cuando acabó de hablar las lágrimas le habían vuelto a saltar a los ojos e Itachi no dijo nada pues Hinata sabía todo lo que habían hablado, pensando y planeado. No tenía nada más que decirle. ¿Qué era por su bien? Acababa de perder a su gemelo, dudaba que a Hinata le importase cortarle la lengua en ese mismo instante, preguntas sobre qué había pasado o no.

Hinata se secó las lágrimas y se enjuagó la cara, tomando una bocanada de aire. Miró sus nuevos ojos, sin verlos, con la mirada perdida, y vio algo que colgaba de su cuello. Era el colgante de Shisui. Un reloj de sol de Venus con un gran rubí en el centro de la pieza circular; era plateada con números alrededor del rubí, marcando el tiempo. Itachi pensó si Shisui tendría que haberle dado el collar, pues cada Uchiha sabía que era de Shisui.

Quizá así algunos pensaran que Shisui le había dado lo último que tenía a su hermana, antes de suicidarse. Otros dudarían sobre cómo había llegado a manos de Hinata. Itachi sabía, siendo tan buen actor y manipulador, que podrían usar la situación en su beneficio. Lo único que debía hacer Hinata era, sutilmente, hacerle ver a su madre que tenía el collar de su hermano, ella sacaría conclusiones sobre cómo llegó a ella y después su padre sabría que Shisui se habría suicidado; y luego los otros Uchiha. Dicho y hecho.

…..

"Hemos decidido que será mejor sellar las memorias de Naruto, para no causarle un dolor innecesario", dijo suavemente Fugaku a Hinata, que era casi como una hija para él. Junto con su hijo eran lo mejor que tenía el clan, una lástima que su carrera de anbu le ocupase más tiempo que a Itachi.

Hinata asintió, mirando el té que tenía en sus manos con expresión incapaz de ser emulada, su tristeza totalmente genuina. Fugaku no dudó ni un instante en pensar que Hinata fuera la culpable del crimen, todo el mundo sabía que matar a un gemelo era como matar parte de sí mismo. Sería estúpido de ella, algo que no era.

Si Hinata no estuviera tan rota emocionalmente quizá podría ayudar con el golpe de Estado, se dijo. Ser anbu les comía mucho tiempo a Itachi y a su sobrina pero era un deber que debían llevar a cabo. Claro que lo que no sabía Fugaku era que, desde que Itachi escuchó lo del golpe de Estado y el Hokage le mandó la misión de espiar a su clan, Itachi había pedido al Hokage que mantuviera lo más alejada posible a Hinata y el Tercero había concedido sus deseos.

Desde ese entonces las misiones del escuadrón 4 eran más largas y más seguidas; aunque cobraban más, de lo contrario se habrían quejado. Obviamente Itachi estaba ahora reportando al Hokage, puesto que él era el único que intuía qué podría haber pasado. No obstante, lo que le dijo al Hokage, y al consejo, era que Shisui había descubierto que Itachi espiaba al clan y había tenido que ser eliminado. Era por eso por lo que el consejo cubrió las espaldas de Itachi y solo recibió una visita sobre la policía militar a su casa.

Sasuke, de 6 años, a quien se le habían sellado las memorias sobre Naruto de igual manera que a éste, había visto todo escondido tras una puerta. Pensando que últimamente su hermano estaba más distante de lo habitual, había suplicado a Itachi que le ayudara con la práctica de kunais. A lo que su hermano le rechazó. Más tarde pudo practicar con Hinata en su patio trasero, sonrojándose cuando ella le daba un cumplido, y luego fue en busca de su hermano, quien se encontraba en el bosque del complejo rodeado de dianas en los lugares más imposibles.

Se daría cuenta días más tarde que Shisui había desaparecido y, después de preguntarle a Hinata, viendo como su rostro se volvía completamente angustiado y sus ojos se humedecían, decidió no volver a preguntar. Claro está, su madre esa tarde le explicó que Shisui había tenido un accidente y que no regresaría de nuevo jamás.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Otro capítulo editado! <strong>

**R & R.**


	9. Partir de cero

**CAPÍTULO EDITADO & REVISADO**

**Sumario: **¿Cómo sería la historia si Hinata hubiera sido la hermana gemela de Shisui Uchiha, hija de un Uchiha y una Uzumaki? ¿Qué pasaría si Naruto e Hinata fueran primos y si Sasuke no fuera el último Uchiha? ¿Qué habría pasado si Hinata, Shisui e Itachi fueran los tres prodigios? El resultado, la Hinata fuerte que la mayoría deseamos.

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9 -Partir de cero.<strong>

"El bijuu Sanbi ha sido puesto en libertad. El antiguo Mizukage Yagura ha muerto, no sabemos si por causas naturales o no", el Hokage fumó de su pipa con rostro serio, "El escuadrón 4 será enviado para localizar al bijuu, debido a su peligrosidad en las costas sur del País del Fuego, y capturarlo. Aquí está toda la información".

Eso había dicho el Tercero cuando el grupo anbu habían sido llamados a su oficina. Hinata había escuchado con atención todas las instrucciones y había salido a preparar su mochila. El Hokage había visto la participación y las opiniones de Hinata en muchas misiones así que le había propuesto ser la capitana del grupo. Sin embargo, Hinata sentía que Kewa estaba haciendo un buen trabajo y ella tampoco tenía ganas de tanta responsabilidad. ¡No tenía ni 13 años!

La vida después de Shisui había sido algo horrible, más incluso que cuando perdió a sus padres. Se tocó el colgante y se preguntó si había valido la pena. Rápidamente olvidó semejantes pensamientos, tenía que honrar la muerte de su hermano, darle un uso útil a su regalo. Hinata, como no, había pulverizado a Itachi en un combate de entrenamiento, usando sus nuevos ojos para obtener una venganza para Shisui con sus propios ojos.

Los siguientes días en los que Itachi sufría las consecuencias de sus actos, Hinata le visitó para que éste le informara de sus ojos, visto que no había encontrado ningún pergamino sobre el Mangekyou que no estuviera custodiado por la casa principal Uchiha, a la cual únicamente Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi y Sasuke podían acceder. Así fue como se dio cuenta de las distintas técnicas de sus nuevos ojos.

Empezando por Amaterasu, un jutsu de fuego, el más poderoso de todos, de llamas negras que únicamente se apagaba cuando se consumía aquello que el objetivo del ojo vio. Impresionante, habían pensado ambos. Itachi no tenía el Mangekyou Eterno así que evitó usar sus nuevos ojos para no dañarlos. Hinata, semanas después cuando pudo perdonarle, le entregó sus ojos, que habían sido devueltos por Itachi, pero éste le aseguró que tenía otro plan; ella se encogió de hombros, demasiado cansada como para plantearse qué.

El siguiente jutsu era Kagutsuchi, técnica ofensiva y defensiva a la vez. Era una concentración de Amaterasu en movimiento, una defensa total, cuyos picos de fuego atacaban al enemigo. Con la experimentación pudieron ver que era posible crear un escudo de Amaterasu sin necesidad de matar al oponente. También descubrieron la técnica Kamui, la cual enviaba cualquier cosa vista por el ojo a otra dimensión. Hinata era capaz de usarlo tantas veces como quisiera pero tenían la sospecha que, de hacerlo Itachi, éste se quedaría ciego en seguida.

Otra técnica que habían podido probar en Konoha, debido a los pocos destrozos que llamasen la atención, había sido el Tsukuyomi, una técnica que le permitía al usuario controlar el tiempo, el espacio y la masa dentro de la ilusión. Lo que permitía a Hinata torturar durante días, siendo en realidad segundos, por información. También habían deducido, al contrario de lo que explicaban los pergaminos, que el Tsukuyomi no era solo para torturar, se podía usar para cualquier cosa; dentro de ese mundo.

Itachi, el conejillo de indias de Hinata, no había sufrido desmayo o coma alguno y rápidamente había supuesto que era porque Hinata no le había torturado. Eso quería decir que, si se sufría tortura mental el cuerpo pensaría que ésta era cierta y reaccionaría consecuentemente como si Hinata hubiera torturado de verdad a Itachi mientras que hablar no tenía repercusiones dañinas. Para estar seguros Hinata había roto las muñecas de Itachi y él, cuando despertó, había sentido un dolor terrible en dicha zona. Al no ser mortal, la tortura, el cuerpo no había entrado en coma, simplemente se había desmayado.

Las siguientes dos técnicas habían decidido no probarlas aun, puesto que el Susanoo y el Yamasa no Magatama eran de gran alcance. Por último, la técnica más especial de todas. Kotoamatsukami, que se decía solo se podía utilizar una vez cada 10 años. Hinata no pensaba gastar semejante oportunidad así que decidió esperar el momento perfecto. No obstante, Hinata pensaba que unos ojos tan perfectos no podían tener semejantes límites. A raíz de eso se dijo que debería buscar sobre el Sharingan.

…..

"Ha sido bastante fácil", pronunció C a sus dos compañeros de equipo, B y Darui.

Acababan de partir de Kiri después de su examen de chunin y volvían por el mar hacia Kumo. Habían ascendido de rango a chunin sin demasiados problemas; Kiri, debido a la muerte de su anterior Mizukage había elegido recientemente a Mei Terumi para ser la Quinta Mizukage. No es que les importara mucho la situación de Kiri en esos momentos ya que el Rayo también había perdido a su Raikage hacía pocos meses en un conflicto con Iwakure, mientras éste intentaba darles tiempo a escapar a sus camaradas.

Debían decir que habían perdido al Tercero pero la Roca había perdido unos cuantos miles de ninjas gracias al Rayo Negro del Raikage, que había sido pasado en su totalidad a Darui por razones que desconocía pero de lo que estaba altamente agradecido. A, el hijo del anterior Raikage, había sido nombrado Kage esa misma semana y no le había sido posible continuar trabajando con su grupo de genin compuesto por B, C y Darui.

Con un nuevo sensei de forma temporal, hasta las pruebas de chunin, habían entrenado día y noche para prepararse los exámenes. Darui no había olvidado la promesa que hizo hacía años y, aunque no había vuelto a ver a Hinata, el anterior Raikage y ahora A le habían explicado las noticias de Konoha una vez él le preguntó a su sensei. Al parecer no había más información concisa sobre el equipo Uchiha, solamente Shisui seguía con sus misiones de jonin mientras que Hinata e Itachi habían dejado de ser activos.

Con una gran duda, pues a Darui no le cabía en la cabeza que ambos prodigios hubieran dejado de ser ninjas, que Konoha les hubiera permitido retirarse y perder semejantes habilidades en el campo de batalla, le preguntó a su sensei qué podría haber pasado. Killer Bee y C estaban callados esperando la respuesta de A, su sensei, pero C tenía una expresión calculadora, como si supiera la respuesta pero dudara preguntarlo en voz alta.

"Seguramente ahora son anbu", contestó A, sentado en una enorme roca con B a su lado, recuperando su aliento del entrenamiento anterior, "Por eso los informantes no saben que siguen activos, porque sus identidades ahora solo las sabe el Hokage".

"¿Anbu?", preguntó boquiabierto Darui, a quien le costaba entender que adolescentes algo mayores que ellos ya estuvieran en un escuadrón.

"No te extrañe que ellos no fallen", rapeó Killer Bee, comiéndose una bola de arroz y esquivando el puño de A, a quien sus rapeos le irritaban de sobre manera al final del día.

"Al parecer deben de ser muy buenos", dijo C, suspirando, "¿Y el tercero del grupo? Ese tal Shisui, me refiero".

"Quien sabe", dijo A, recordando la misma frase dicha por Hinata, sonrió.

Días más tarde moriría el Raikage y A los dejaría con otro jonin, escaso de tiempo. Con una promesa de volverlos a entrenar en sus ratos libres, los mandaría al examen de chunin del cual saldrían ilesos. Darui miró el bosque cercano a la playa de Kiri. El clima era más cálido, no había niebla debido a la cercanía del mar, y el sol brillaba aquí con más fuerza. Pasaron por el camino cerca del lago y vieron que estaba cortado por un derramamiento de tierra.

Sin darle mucha importancia se pusieron en marcha para cruzar el lago cuando B se puso rígido; todavía no había controlado sus sentidos debido a su nuevo huésped así que Darui estaba seguro que tardaría unos minutos en salir de su ensoñamiento. Sin embargo, no les dio tiempo a nada ya que del lago salió un enorme caparazón, como el de una tortuga. El sensei se llevó las manos a su porta armas y giró a avisarles de algo cuando una gran ola de agua, juntamente con una pata, le hizo desaparecer.

"¡Atrás!", gritó Darui, comprendiendo que aquello era el bijuu suelto del antiguo Mizukage. ¡Por qué no lo habría pensado antes!

Justamente cuando todos saltaron en el aire vieron al sensei colgar de la boca de boca de la gigante tortuga. Su caparazón era gris y su piel bajo éste era de color rojo. Las patas, el caparazón y el alrededor de su cabeza estaban lleno de espinas. Desde el aire, Darui pudo ver que no tenía patas traseras. Entonces el bijuu les miró con ambos ojos protegidos por su coraza frontal y se alzó en el aire con las mandíbulas abiertas. Darui comprobó, con el corazón en el puño, que la velocidad a la que el bijuu se movía y la velocidad disminuyente del salto de su equipo, les haría entrar en su boca en pocos segundos.

Entonces vio una mancha de color negro acercarse a él de costado y, antes de que pudiera hacer nada, fue cogido en el aire, unas manos rodeando su cintura, y apartado de la trayectoria del bijuu. Cayeron, juntamente con el resto de su equipo, en otra orilla del lago. Darui miró a su ayudante y vio que era un anbu de Konoha, de estatura más baja que los demás pero igual de alto que él, que siempre había sido de los más altos en la academia.

Una cara enmascarada se giró para mirarle, haciendo caer la capucha, y Darui inhaló fuertemente cuando vio los ojos. Eran el Sharingan de 3 aspas. Observó el cabello negro recogido en un moño y supo que era Hinata. ¿No había estado pensando en ella? De repente un bramido les hizo fijar su atención en el bijuu. Todo su cuerpo estaba en la superficie y Darui, con el corazón latiendo fuertemente, se dio cuenta que eran como hormigas en comparación con el Sanbi.

El enorme lago, que ahora Darui se había dado cuenta no era un lago sino una albufera, agua de mar había entrado en tierra pero conectaba con el exterior de la Isla, se mecía fuertemente con los movimientos del bijuu. La zona más cercana era el País del Fuego, miró de reojo a los anbu, y se preguntó si era por eso por lo que estaban allí, para contener al Sanbi e intentar que no llegara a su territorio. Entonces el bijuu abrió la boca y el agua empezó a elevarse hasta que se formaron un par de bolas gigantes de agua; Darui sabía lo que venía ahora.

"¡Hyö!", gritó uno con la máscara de perro o algo similar, un chacal, "¡Ahora!"

Los otros anbu reunieron al nuevo equipo de chunin en su retaguardia y le dieron espacio a Hyö, que ahora Darui sabía era el pseudónimo de Hinata. Se sorprendió pensando que era la primera vez que vería luchar a Hinata y con un bijuu nada menos. Sin darse cuenta cogió el collar de su pecho y apretó. El equipo del Rayo observó sin aliento, impresionados, como el anbu se abría la túnica. De repente unas cadenas brillantes salieron de Hinata y, con una velocidad de vértigo, rodearon la cabeza del bijuu primero, haciéndole romper el jutsu de agua, y luego todas sus otras extremidades.

Darui observó a Hinata, su túnica volando con el viento producido por los movimientos del bijuu. De su estómago salían unas cadenas plateadas brillando con chakra, las mismas que habían inmovilizado al Sanbi, que ahora gritaba y rugía furioso. Una larga serie de sellos después hicieron aparecer unas grandes columnas rojas al lado de su cabeza y cada extremidad, encajándolo sin más. El Sanbi intentaba librarse pero no pudo mover ni romper las columnas un milímetro.

"Fenik, Shinta os toca a vosotros", dijo el que llevaba la túnica blanca, el capitán del escuadrón.

Darui, C y B vieron en seguida que alguien tendría que proteger al anbu Hyö mientras ella sujetaba al bijuu. Darui no se pudo imaginar el poder que debería tener Hinata para hacerse cargo de un bijuu ella sola, sí, quizás había 2 personas más sellándolo pero estaba seguro que, en un momento de necesidad, podría haberlo hecho sola. Más tarde, horas más tarde, Darui respiraría tranquilo pues el sellado del bijuu no era lo único extraño que les pasaría esa tarde.

….

Itachi supo en seguida, cuando vio a Danzo, por qué estaba ahí. Le habían llamado los de la raíz, siendo el primer contacto con los anbu de Danzo, y él había pensado si debería acudir a la llamada de su jefe. Viendo el panorama del clan Uchiha, su misión contra su propia familia así como la reciente muerte de su primo, no le quedó más que ir. Al contrario que Hinata, que todavía no se veía con ganas de asumir más responsabilidades a pesar de haber pasado 5 meses desde la muerte de Shisui, Itachi aceptó ser capitán.

Aunque fuera por el mero hecho de evitar pensar en su primo y cómo él lo había asesinado. Sí, había sido consentido pero Itachi seguía sintiendo culpa por su muerte. Como pensaba algunos de su clan habían sospechado de él pero debido a su estatus rápidamente fue todo olvidado, o eso parecía. El hecho de haber estado espiando al clan desde mucho antes de la muerte de Shisui le ponía intranquilo, ¿quién más, salvo Hinata, tenía acceso al clan y era lo suficientemente bueno para ser un agente doble? Itachi.

Si algo fallaba todas las miradas apuntarían a él, era por eso por lo que no podía dejar cabos sueltos, y Danzo era uno en toda regla. Aunque Hinata tenía ahora el Mangekyou Eterno era obvio que no iba a utilizarlo delante de su equipo o delante de nadie que no fuera Itachi. El hecho de que el Hokage supiera de sus habilidades les había dejado paranoicos. Claro está, habían sido los padres de los gemelos los que informaron al Hokage sobre ellos, pero aun así, estando ellos muertos, Itachi sabía que la raíz podía seguir espiándolos; y eso que hacía tiempo que habían desistido, vigilándolos solo de vez en cuando.

Miró a Danzo que se acercaba con sus ropas largas y su bastón, su ojo derecho estaba vendado totalmente. Itachi se preguntó si había experimentado ya con su cuerpo y con el fruto del trabajo de Orochimaru, la identidad de aquel extraño la cual Itachi había podido averiguar en una de sus misiones anbu. Otra cosa más que Hinata no sabía. Tendría que ponerla al tanto de todo, se dijo en sus adentros.

"Ah, Itachi Uchiha, por fin nos encontramos", la voz rasposa de Danzo le dio ganas de fruncir el ceño, asqueado, pero aguantó el tipo, "Tengo una proposición para ti. Sin duda habrás escuchado hablar sobre Akatsuki".

Observó como Itachi daba un leve asentimiento de cabeza y evitó sonreír. Había vigilado a Itachi durante años y sabía que lo que pensaba proponerle le haría cambiar de parecer. Simplemente no podría ignorar sus órdenes.

"Como sabrás el clan Uchiha está planeando un golpe de Estado y el consejo ha decidido que deben ser todos ejecutados. Podríamos hacerlo nosotros pero hemos pensado que, si lo haces tú, el honor de tu clan seguirá intacto y solamente tú, Itachi Uchiha, serás visto como un criminal", empezó Danzo, chantajeando a Itachi.

"Y entonces podría entrar en Akatsuki y seguir siendo un ninja de Konoha, espiando a Akatsuki y sirviéndoos la información", contestó con voz algo amarga Itachi; supo en seguida que estaba entre la pared y la espada.

Si se negaba matarían a todos, incluyendo a Sasuke e Hinata, por quienes había trabajado tanto y a quienes no pensaba perder bajo ningún concepto. Además, el honor del clan quedaría hecho trizas y, aunque a Itachi no acababa de importarle, supo que, de quedar su hermano y su prima vivos, serían como parias en el mundo ninja y, posiblemente en el civil; más hubiera valido matarles también.

Sin embargo, si accedía a la petición de Danzo, sería él el asesino y el criminal, mientras que su clan, aunque muerto, tendría el honor y orgullo intacto. Si de alguna manera podía negociar con Danzo la vida de Hinata y Sasuke lo haría, después de todo el clan Uchiha sería eliminado sí o sí, así que buscaría el menor de ambos males y estaba claro que ocuparse él del clan sería lo mejor. Además, podría seguir ayudando a Konoha y, a la vez, descubrir los objetivos de Akatsuki, intentando proteger a su primo segundo, Naruto.

Había un cierto problema, algo que ya había hablado con el Hokage cuando éste le comentó las soluciones para el golpe de Estado.

"El consejo pedirá la ejecución de todo el clan, Itachi, o al menos aquellos imputados", dijo el Hokage, con rostro serio, "Eso significaría la mayoría de Uchiha menos los niños, tú e Hinata; y desgraciadamente, debido a la muerte de Shisui, Hinata sería enviada a Kumogakure, donde sus padres habían hecho un contrato con el Raikage para hacer a los gemelos ninjas de Kumo".

Itachi, que de esto no sabía nada, se había quedado callado. Se preguntó si los propios gemelos sabían de ello y dedujo que, si alguien lo sabía, era Hinata. Shisui, con quien había estado más unido antes de su muerte, no le había comentado nada de un contrato. Más tarde, Hinata le diría la verdad a Itachi, sobre el contrato matrimonial, e Itachi, quien había estado saliendo con una joven Uchiha, sintió algo revolverse en su estómago. En ese mismo instante supo que la muerte del clan Uchiha los separaría aún más.

Así que, cuando escuchó la propuesta de Danzo, supo en seguida que Hinata sería enviada a Kumo y que solamente quedaría Sasuke en Konoha. Nadie podría hacerse cargo de él, sobre todo porque sus padres y todos sus conocidos eran los primeros imputados del caso. Así fue como Itachi desistió en su plan sobre cómo ganar el Mangekyou Eterno y decidió crear otro plan en secreto. Nadie sabría de él.

"Accedo a cambio de salvar las vidas de Hinata y Sasuke, que no están enterados de nada", dijo Itachi, mirando fijamente el único ojo de Danzo, éste sonrió, "Si algo les pasa a ambos divulgaré los secretos de Konoha a todos los Países, todo el mundo sabrá cómo acabar con Konoha".

Danzo entrecerró los ojos pero tuvo que acceder a la petición de Itachi. Matarlo no le beneficiaría y estaba seguro que llevaría su amenaza a cabo. Sonrió internamente. Al parecer alguien sabía jugar con los mayores. Después de eso, Itachi siguió órdenes para vigilar a su clan durante algunos meses más y fue distanciándose progresivamente de su novia y de su hermano. Hinata seguía yendo a misiones lo más lejos posible de Konoha pero Itachi sabía que, una vez matara a todo su clan, podría encontrarse con ella para decirle la verdad.

Hinata estaría en Kumo y sabría todo sobre Akatsuki. Ella sería la única que podría actuar en ayuda de Sasuke y Naruto, sin ser perseguida, claro. Además, Hinata le serviría de salvavidas si Danzo le apuñalara por la espalda. No descartaba que Danzo eliminara al Hokage sabiendo que éste simpatizaba con Itachi. Así fue como Itachi empezó a hacer planes sobre la masacre del clan. Hasta que se encontró con alguien que creía estar muerto. Madara Uchiha. O eso decía él.

Aun así éste había ofrecido su ayuda para acabar con el clan Uchiha a lo que Itachi, después de semanas de deliberación y observando a Madara, y darse cuenta que detrás de la máscara sí que había un Uchiha, aceptó. Esa misma tarde, cuando Sasuke venía de la academia, Madara y él acabaron con todo el clan. En el salón del complejo principal se encontró Sasuke con los cuerpos de sus padres y con Itachi, a quien pidió ayuda, sus nuevos ojos rojos resplandecientes, pero pronto se dio cuenta que Itachi era quien los había asesinado.

Por primera vez en meses, Itachi usó el Tsukuyomi en Sasuke para dejarlo inconsciente durante semanas. Lo suficiente como para que la situación se calmara y Sasuke no fuera observado como un espécimen de laboratorio. La gran sorpresa fue encontrarse con Hinata en la oficina del Hokage. Esta vez no estaba furiosa sino desconcertada. El clan Uchiha para ella había sido, en menor grado, una jaula igual que para Itachi. Sin Shisui, sus padres, Naruto y sus primos Itachi y Sasuke no hubiera sabido qué hacer.

Sin embargo sus padres y su gemelo estaban muertos, Naruto en un orfanato con sus memorias selladas y sus antiguas pertinencias en mano del Hokage y ahora Itachi era un criminal a los ojos de todo el mundo. Para colmo no podía quedarse en Konoha debido al contrato con Kumo así que Sasuke se quedaría solo, creciendo en Konoha pensando que todos, salvo su hermano, estaban muertos y sabiendo que el último Uchiha vivo era el mismo que había terminado con los otros de su clan.

Podía ver qué quería Itachi, un plan magnifico pero Hinata no había podido evitar preguntar si podría llevarse a Sasuke con ella. Itachi, concienzudo que Danzo utilizaría a Sasuke para que cumpliera con su misión, sabía que era inútil y, aunque sabía que su prima también lo sabía, no pudo evitar quererla un poco más al ver su preocupación. Así se lo dijo el Hokage. Itachi, quien había recogido durante semanas las propiedades de Hinata sellándolas en varios pergaminos, le entregó el paquete que iba a dejar en manos del Hokage.

Ahora la residencia Uzumaki-Uchiha estaba sellada y vacía, tal y como le había enseñado a hacer Hinata después de la muerte de Shisui, por si Itachi necesitaba un sitio seguro en Konoha que solamente pudiera llegar Hinata. Los pergaminos secretos del clan estaban enterrados bajo el tatami del templo Uchiha, en las afueras de Konoha. Nadie descubriría los secretos del clan. Los objetos de sus padres habían sido recogidos y guardados por anbu a cargo del Hokage y serían dados a Sasuke más tarde.

Hinata había querido sacar a Naruto del orfanato así que la única manera había sido pagar de antemano un apartamento pequeño para Naruto. Observando el crecimiento de Naruto, Hinata sabía que descuidaría la limpieza e incluso la comida así que, aunque quería alquilar un piso mayor, era inútil. Sabedora que, cuando Naruto fuera genin, éste tendría que pagar el alquiler con el sueldo de sus misiones y no podría hacerse cargo de un piso más grande.

Lo mismo hizo Itachi con Sasuke, que de ninguna manera iba a dejarle vivir en el complejo Uchiha, el lugar donde había sucedido la masacre; un barrio entero para acoger un niño era una absurdidad. Así pues le buscó un apartamento algo más grande que el de Naruto, considerando que Sasuke podría hacerse cargo de todo él solo. Esperaba que Naruto y Sasuke salieran adelante.

"Hinata, deberás partir de inmediato hacia Kumo, aquí todos pensaran que tú también has fallecido", dijo el Hokage, alargando su mano y dándole una máscara anbu distinta, "Nadie te buscará ni sabrá que sigues viva, a partir de ahora solo el Raikage, Itachi y yo sabremos de tu existencia. Deja atrás las ataduras de tu clan y conviértete en otra persona hasta que, en el momento oportuno, puedas revelar tu identidad".

Hinata se cambió la máscara y aceptó el paquete de Itachi, que guardó en su baja espalda atado a su chaleco. No sabía qué pasaría pero una cosa era obvia, tendría que dejar Konoha en ese mismo momento. Se tocó el colgante de Shisui, tomando fuerzas, y supo que debía seguir adelante. Si algo era ella era una superviviente. Se adaptaría como había hecho siempre y buscaría lo mejor de su nueva situación. Después de despedirse del Hokage, éste los dejó solos para que se dijeran adiós.

"No puedo creer que esto esté pasando", dijo Hinata, viendo que Itachi estaba algo choqueado de sus acciones esa noche, "¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver, Itachi?"

"Cuando llegues a Kumo espera un mes, para ese entonces debería haberme asentado en la base de Akatsuki. Yo te contactaré con un cuervo, así no habrá manera de que me descubran; usa ese mismo cuervo para enviarme tu respuesta", contestó Itachi, en voz estoica, que ya había pensado en todo.

"Si alguna vez necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo, yo tendré los recursos que tú necesites", Hinata abrazó a Itachi, esperando a que éste le devolviera el abrazo, poco a poco pudo notar como Itachi dejaba caer su barrera emocional y cómo sus lágrimas caían sobre su cabeza, "Intentaré vigilar a Naruto y Sasuke, contactar con el Hokage para estar atenta".

Después de unos minutos más de despedida, en los que ninguno de los dos intentó decir en voz alta lo desgraciados que se sentían, Itachi abandonó Konoha hacia el sur y le advirtió a Hinata que fuera en dirección contraria a él, pues un Akatsuki le estaría esperando. Así lo hizo. Salió hacia el norte, sin mirar atrás, sin que nadie la viera, y puso a prueba todos sus conocimientos de anbu para que nadie, excepto el Hokage, supiera de su existencia.

El camino a Kumo se le hizo larguísimo. Dudó sobre invocar a sus tigres pero sabía que sería una pérdida de chakra y tiempo, podía hacer ella sola el camino aunque le incomodase estar sola con sus pensamientos. Corrió sin darse un descanso, durante la noche, durante el día, solo paró para beber agua 5 minutos antes de ponerse en marcha de nuevo. Otra persona quizá hubiera caído rendido pero Hinata tenía la resistencia mítica de los Uzumaki.

"**Quizá deberías descansar antes de entrar en Kumo, quien sabe qué podría pasar**", Yoru le dijo mentalmente.

Hinata asintió sin mucho entusiasmo y subió a la copa de un árbol. Aquí la vegetación era escasa así que no pudo evitar comparar Kumo, que tenía frente a ella, con Konoha. Quizá Konoha le había dado muchos disgustos pero seguía siendo su hogar muy dentro en su corazón. Sabía, no obstante, que tendría que acostumbrarse a Kumo. Aquí solo conocía al nuevo Raikage, a Darui y Killer Bee, además de aquel chico, C, que formaba equipo con Darui y B. ¿Podría revelarles su identidad a ellos? Muchas cosas tenía que hablar con el Raikage.

Entró a la aldea de forma sigilosa, solo los anbu de Kumo podrían darse cuenta de su presencia. Cuando supo que la seguían aminoró la marcha y paró junto al edificio del Raikage, allí les mostró el pergamino del Hokage sin mediar palabra. Observó a los que la rodeaban, cuyos uniformes eran algo distintos a los del País del Fuego, eran 4 anbu con máscaras semejantes a los elementos. Rayo, agua, viento y tierra. Casi se tocó su máscara, de zorro, al darse cuenta, después de varios días, que ya no tenía la misma identidad que en su antiguo escuadrón.

"Adelante, síguenos", informó el que tenía pinta de líder.

Dio un paso adelante y siguió al anbu, rodeada de sus compañeros. Pronto subieron las escaleras sin que nadie se diera cuenta y llegaron hasta la oficina del Raikage. Allí el anbu picó la puerta y escucharon como les dejaba entrar. A, que tenía un parecido enorme a su padre, con el cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás y un bigote que contrastaba con su piel morena, estaba sentado en su mesa. Vestía la bata de Kage con el torso desnudo, que era lo único que Hinata alcanzaba a ver.

"Raikage, este anbu le trae un pergamino del Hokage", dijo el anbu de Kumo, dejando el pergamino en la mesa.

El Raikage subió la vista y miró la máscara de Hinata, pensativo, entonces cogió el pergamino y lo leyó mientras sus anbu mantenían preso al desconocido. Minutos más tarde alzó la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Hinata, esta vez reconociéndola.

"Puedes quitarte la máscara, Hinata", dijo, y vio dudar a Hinata, que pensaba que mantendría su identidad en secreto, "Todos mis anbu conocen la identidad de sus compañeros, para evitar emboscadas. Ellos serán tus nuevos compañeros".

El Raikage hizo una señal con sus ojos y los anbu se quitaron sus máscaras y se bajaron las capuchas. Hinata les siguió segundos después. Vio de reojo que los anbu se sorprendían de su joven apariencia. Mientras tanto, observó a sus nuevos camaradas. Dos de ellos eran morenos con el cabello claro, corto y con ojos grises y marrones. Todos eran más altos que ella y más musculares, no tenían la katana que caracterizaba a los anbu de Konoha sino que llevaban sus propias armas. Los otros dos eran rubios con ojos claros, parecían gemelos, pensó con tristeza.

"Os presento a Hinata Uchiha, anbu de Konoha y, ahora, ninja de Kumo", dijo el Raikage, entonces miró a Hinata, "¿El Hokage te manda?"

"Sí, ha habido un cambio drástico de planes", contestó Hinata, mirándole sin expresión alguna, sorprendiendo a los anbu por semejante frigidez en alguien tan joven.

"¿Pasó algo?"

"El clan Uchiha ha sido masacrado", replicó ella, abriéndose la pesada túnica, "Los últimos Uchiha somos Itachi, Sasuke y yo".

El Raikage y los 4 anbu miraron con incredulidad a Hinata. Los anbu se miraron por encima de su cabeza, intercambiando miradas serias.

"¿Sabes algo más?", preguntó un anbu, Hinata se giró a mirar los ojos marrones del anbu.

"El clan Uchiha planeaba un golpe de Estado, utilizaron a Itachi para espiar a los altos mandos pero no se dieron cuenta que Itachi era un agente doble debido a su lealtad con la aldea", informó Hinata, dejando de mirar fijamente al anbu, con la mirada desenfocada, "Las órdenes del consejo fueron claras: eliminar al clan Uchiha. Itachi accedió, asumiendo la culpa pero dejando ir al clan con honor, a cambio de las vidas de Sasuke y la mía. Ahora mismo Itachi ha partido camino a Akatsuki donde ingresará como nuevo miembro y servirá de espía para Konoha".

"¿Cuánto hace de eso?", preguntó el Raikage, con expresión furiosa.

"Hará menos de 10 horas", respondió Hinata, escuchando los murmullos de los anbu en su lado, "Itachi seguirá en contacto conmigo y yo pasaré la información cuando la reciba".

Entonces miró de reojo a los anbu y luego al Raikage, que en seguida supo que tenía algo más que decirle. Los anbu, que habían visto el intercambio de miradas, esperaron las órdenes de su Raikage.

"Lo que habéis y vais a escuchar ahora no saldrá de aquí, Hinata se unirá a vuestro escuadrón y solo sabréis vosotros la verdad", dijo el Raikage como advertencia, "Bajo secreto de sumario".

Hinata suspiró viendo que tendría que explicarles sobre sus habilidades a 4 personas más.

"Como ya sabe mi madre era la hermana de la esposa del Cuarto Hokage, al ser una Uzumaki mi difunto hermano gemelo y yo poseímos sus habilidades al igual que las habilidades de nuestro padre, un Uchiha. Nuestro chakra nos permitía sellar a los bijuu sin problema alguno, el Kazekage nos llamó una vez para sellar totalmente el Ichibi en su hijo pero, al haber hecho ellos inicialmente el sello mal, no pudimos hacer otra cosa que parchear el sello, dándole 5 años de respiro a la Arena", empezó contando Hinata, sacudiendo la cabeza, "Hace poco mi antiguo escuadrón y yo fuimos a sellar el Sanbi, ahora reside en el fondo del lago, nadie debería encontrarlo. El Hokage no quiso que lo trajéramos a Konoha".

"¿Fuisteis vosotros los que salvasteis los demás y luego interceptasteis el intento de secuestro de la Roca sobre B?", preguntó el Raikage, interesado.

"Sí. El caso es que mi antiguo equipo, Shisui e Itachi, descubrieron algo más sobre el Sharingan y planearon desarrollar nuestros ojos para parar a Danzo que se había aliado con Akatsuki y buscaba quedarse distintos dojutsu", dijo Hinata, sacudiendo de nuevo la cabeza, "Para desarrollar el Sharingan hacía falta presenciar la muerte de alguien cercano así que, sin informarme, Shisui planeó sacrificarse para que Itachi y yo desarrolláramos el Mangekyou Sharingan".

"¿Lo conseguisteis?", preguntó uno de los rubios mirando con interés a Hinata.

Ella sonrió, leve y amargamente, y activó sus nuevos ojos, observando como el anbu daba un pequeño salto de la sorpresa. Todos miraron atentamente la mirada roja y negra de Hinata.

"Por lo visto sí", murmuró el Raikage.

"Pero el Mangekyou tiene una consecuencia", dijo Hinata, con aspecto sombrío, "Los ojos, con el uso excesivo, pierden la visión. Debe haber un periodo de descanso usando el Mangekyou".

"¿Entonces para qué usarlo?", preguntó el mismo anbu moreno de antes, "Durante un tiempo té serán útiles pero después perderás completamente un sentido".

"El Mangekyou no es la última fase del Sharingan, existe algo llamado Mangekyou Eterno. Para conseguirlo es necesario que el Uchiha que quiere poseerlo se trasplante el Mangekyou de otra persona, pero solo se conseguirá cuando ambos tengan antes el Mangekyou", explicó Hinata observando las caras horrorizadas de los anbu, "Aquel día Itachi nos hirió mortalmente a Shisui y a mí, así los tres desarrollamos el Mangekyou, pero Itachi solo pudo salvarme a mí, tal y como había previsto Shisui, así que me trasplantó los ojos de mi hermano y me dio mis antiguos ojos, quedándose él con el Mangekyou normal".

"¿Qué piensas hacer con los otros ojos?", preguntó el Raikage, con curiosidad.

"Ahora lo mejor que puedo hacer es guardarlos", contestó Hinata, que todavía no había resuelto ese enigma.

"¿Qué pueden hacer tus nuevos ojos?", preguntó el anbu de ojos marrones, Hinata le estaba empezando a coger cariño, pensó divertida.

"¿Por qué no lo probamos?", dijo el rubio, sonriendo sádicamente. Su hermano miró el reflejo peligroso de los ojos de la niña y supo que su hermano acababa de meter la pata.

"Porque no", contestó con voz sarcástica.

Los otros 3 anbu intercambiaron miradas divertidas. Así fue como se encontraron en el patio interior del edificio del Raikage.

"Bien pues, empieza el combate Hinata-Ryujin contra Shima-Shin", uno de los rubios miró con desconcierto a su hermano como si no quisiera estar ahí, mientras que el otro se puso en pose de batalla, sonriente.

"¿Qué sea rápido o lento?", preguntó Hinata a su compañero, lo que le sacó una risa.

"Rápido, tengo hambre. Después Hiro y yo te enseñaremos un restaurante que tienes que probar, ya verás".

"¡Eh! Que esto es una lucha", gritó el rubio, Shima.

Hiroshi, el otro anbu moreno y de ojos marrones, junto con el Raikage miraron la batalla empezar con rostros divertidos.

"¡Que empiece la lucha!", exclamó el Raikage.

Sin dar tiempo a nada, Hinata activó sus ojos y ambos cayeron en un genjutsu que, aunque duró realmente menos de un segundo, habían estado en su mente durante horas. Cuando los dejó salir de la ilusión ambos cayeron al suelo de cara, inconscientes. Después de 5 segundos, Hiroshi y Ryujin empezaron a reír a carcajadas hasta que les saltaron las lágrimas de la risa y el Raikage tuvo que dar la batalla para el equipo en pie.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?", preguntó Hiroshi, secando su rostro.

"Tsukuyomi, una ilusión donde yo controlo el tiempo, el espacio y la materia, es una ilusión de tortura que deja cao a los enemigos durante minutos o meses, dependiendo del tiempo que los tenga bajo el genjutsu y de lo que les haga en éste", informó Hinata, viendo la apreciación de su técnica en los rostros del Raikage y los otros anbu, "Pronto se despertarán, solo estuvimos un par de horas".

"Solo un par de horas", murmuró con sarcasmo Ryujin, entonces observó los ojos de Hinata, que le miraban a él con malicia y alzó las manos en son de paz, "No decía nada, nada".

"Hmm, buen chico", dijo, y salió andando con el Raikage escuchando como Hiroshi volvía a echarse a reír.

"Calla", susurró una voz a la lejanía, antes de ponerse a andar en la misma dirección.

Ryujin y Hiro tuvieron el presentimiento que las cosas iban a cambiar para mejor con Hinata.

…..

Darui paseaba en solitario por las calles de Kumo, había vuelto de la oficina del Raikage para dar explicaciones de por qué no dijo todo lo que sabía sobre el intento de secuestro de B y sus rescatadores. En su fuero interno se dijo a sí mismo que nunca se había disculpado más veces que en esa misma tarde. Estaba seguro que le quedarían secuelas, ya tenía suficiente con no poder evitar decir "lento" a todas horas.

"¿Has escuchado esto?", escuchó el murmullo de varios jonin en la cafetería más popular entre shinobi, "Dicen que el clan Uchiha fue masacrado hace un par de noches, por el mismo Itachi Uchiha, el heredero del clan".

Darui paró en seco y se giró a mirar a las dos kunoichi, con el rostro incrédulo. Después de acercarse y preguntar sobre las noticias, Darui no pudo evitar horrorizarse. ¿Estaría Hinata muerta? Una imagen de su último encuentro se filtró en sus pensamientos. Hinata, bajo su máscara de anbu, alargando el brazo antes de irse a Konoha, tocando su collar por encima de la ropa de Darui. Así había confirmado su identidad, sin tener que decírselo expresamente.

Darui dudaba que la misma chica que había capturado individualmente al Sanbi pudiera ser batida tan fácilmente por su primo. Volvió a dar la vuelta y fue directo a la oficina del Raikage, que parecía esperarle.

"Veo que las noticias vuelan", dijo él, mirando la aldea desde su asiento, entonces miró a Darui como si pudiera leerle la mente, "No todos están muertos".

Y le tendió el brazo entregándole algo. Darui supo lo que quería saber, que Hinata estaba viva. Vio la máscara de pantera y supo que no habría llegado hasta Kumo por casualidad, sobre todo cuando había 2 días Hinata seguramente estaría en Konoha.

"Quédatela", dijo el Raikage.

"Gracias, Raikage-sama".

Darui, haciendo una reverencia, salió anonadado del edifico del Raikage. Mientras tanto A, observando como Darui caminaba como un zombi por las calles de la aldea, seguramente del alivio, no pudo evitar reír al ver que, incluso conociéndose tan poco, Darui e Hinata pensaban a menudo en el otro. Era una pena que Hinata estuviera tan liada con su nueva aldea, su nuevo equipo, su nueva casa, su contacto con Itachi, la vigilancia de sus primos y quién sabe qué cosa más, como para conocer a Darui más a fondo. Esa chica hacia demasiadas cosas a la vez, pensó.

…..

"¡Vaya, vaya! Así que tú eras el nuevo contacto que mencionó Hiruzen", dijo una voz de lo más irritante a espaldas de Hinata.

Ella se giró lentamente evitando arrancarse los pelos de frustración y pensó en qué demonios estaría pensando el Hokage para mandarle a Jiraiya como enlace a Konoha. Quería matarla mentalmente, estaba segura. Observó como el sanin pervertido se sentaba a su lado y suspiró.

"Aquí está la información", respondió sin darle cuerda Hinata y le pasó el pequeño pergamino que había recibido de Itachi en el día exacto que había dicho aquella noche en la oficina del Hokage.

Hinata ya lo había leído y utilizado su Sharingan para copiar el pergamino en su memoria, no habría pruebas que pudieran incriminarla con Akatuski o Itachi. Le entregaría directamente la información al Raikage y Jiraiya podía inventarse la trola que quisiera ya que solo respondía al Hokage y no al consejo.

"¿Cómo lo has conseguido?", preguntó intrigado él, leyendo con el ceño fruncido las malas noticias.

"Eso es algo que me reservaré, no quiero perder mi fuente en ningún caso", replicó, consciente de que solamente Itachi sabía qué pasaba en Akatsuki, que le descubrieran sería fatal.

Itachi, que enviaba informes a Danzo, no le había contado información que pudiera beneficiarle así que alguien tendría que llevar al Hokage un informe completo, por si Danzo no le pasaba las noticias. Ahí entraba Jiraiya e Hinata. Nadie debía saber la verdad de Itachi así que éste aprovechó que Hinata respondía al Raikage para pasarle a ella la información y ella a Jiraiya.

"Eso sería nefasto, sea como sea está información es fiable", miró a Hinata y ella asintió con total seguridad, "Entonces no debemos perder el hilo".

Hinata, que a cambio de la información a Jiraiya recibía información del Hokage sobre la aldea y sus primos, había enviado el cuervo de vuelta a Itachi informándole que el secreto de Naruto, de alguna forma, había sido descubierto y que Sasuke había despertado y había sido informado de aquello en lo que habían quedado con el Hokage. Según el informe de Itachi Akatsuki había decidido por fin completar su organización contratando a Kisame Hoshigaki, haciéndolo su pareja dentro de Akatsuki.

Contando con el poder del Sharingan, Pein, el líder de Akatsuki, viendo que tenían suficiente dinero como para seguir con sus planes, había repartido Akatsuki para que capturaran a los bijuu. Por el momento habían conseguido sellar al Gobi dentro de una gran estatua llamada Estatua Demoniaca. Dentro de un mes Itachi volvería a enviar respuesta y mientras tanto Hinata, con la autorización del Raikage, iría con Jiraiya a investigar los inicios de Akatsuki.

Itachi también había adjuntado la lista de miembros de la organización: Orochimaru de Konoha, Sasori de Suna, Kakuzu de Takiga, Kisame de Kiri, Hidan de Yuga, Pein de Amega y Konan de lugar desconocido. Jiraiya estaba más seguro que nunca que Konan era la misma niña a la que educó hacia años, empezarían buscando sobre Konan en Amegakure y descubrirían quién era Pein.

Después intentarían localizar a todos los bijuu restantes. El Ichibi estaba en Suna, el Sanbi en Kiri, el Gobi estaba siendo capturado, el Hachibi estaba en Kumo y el Kyubi en Konoha. Solo sabían la localización de 4 bijuu, iban por mal camino. Esperaba que las cosas cambiaran a su favor pero lo dudaba. Las naciones ninjas estaban demasiado en desacuerdo, nadie confiaba en nadie. Preguntar sobre los bijuu significaría hacer saltar las alarmas. Que Kumo buscara a los bijuu haría preguntarse si Kumo buscaba comenzar otra guerra. Para acabar con Akatsuki debían estar todos unidos y eso era algo que Hinata no podía ver en mucho tiempo.

Para bien o para mal el tiempo pasó y ambos descubrieron que, tal y como habían sospechado, Konan era un miembro de Akatsuki; lo que les llevaba a pensar que habían sido Yakihiko, Nagato y Konan los que crearon la organización inicial. Después de investigar lo que pasó con los dos hombres pudieron ver descubrir que Yakihiko había muerto pero que Nagato seguía con vida. Eso no les daba respuestas a la pregunta de quién era en realidad Pein.

Cuando pasó el mes desde el primer contacto, Hinata, a petición de Jiraiya, le preguntó a Itachi qué aspecto tenían Konan y Pein, también le pasó las nuevas noticias sobre sus primos, que habían llegado a Hinata a través de una águila de Konoha. Tenía el presentimiento que los años pasarían muy deprisa y temía no estar preparada.

* * *

><p><strong>R &amp; R.<strong>


	10. Los años han pasado

**CAPÍTULO EDITADO & REVISADO**

**Sumario: **¿Cómo sería la historia si Hinata hubiera sido la hermana gemela de Shisui Uchiha, hija de un Uchiha y una Uzumaki? ¿Qué pasaría si Naruto e Hinata fueran primos y si Sasuke no fuera el último Uchiha? ¿Qué habría pasado si Hinata, Shisui e Itachi fueran los tres prodigios? El resultado, la Hinata fuerte que la mayoría deseamos.

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10 - Los años han pasado.<strong>

Itachi se despertó sin prisas, tenía un par de días para estar lejos de Akatsuki. Miró la habitación de la posada en la que estaba residiendo y pensó que las paredes color amarillo pastel era justo lo que necesitaba para calmar su dolor de cabeza. Habían pasado casi 4 años desde que mató a su clan por órdenes del consejo, y a veces necesitaba desconectar de todo.

Dejar de lado a su compañero, Kisame, que era el Akatsuki con quien mejor se llevaba, y acordarse de los buenos viejos tiempos. Pensaba en cómo había crecido Sasuke, solo y amargado, y supo que querría vengarse, desatar esa ira que le carcomía. Itachi lo sabía bien y por eso no había decidido perseguir el Mangekyou Eterno. Quizá antes se plantease un plan distinto pero desde que empezó a encontrarse mal y a sentirse débil tuvo que ir, irremediablemente, a ver a Hinata para que le diagnosticara su enfermedad.

Con el paso de los años, Hinata, que había sido transferida a Kumo sin que nadie se diera cuenta que otro Uchiha había sobrevivido, había estudiado sin descanso la medicina, puesto que en su escuadrón estaban algo verdes en ese aspecto; y eso que ella, aunque no era una experta, había recibido menos entrenamiento que ellos pero de mejor calidad. Así fue como el Hokage le envió, en secreto, las enseñanzas de Tsunade.

Así pues Itachi supo que estaría en buenas manos y que podría fiarse de Hinata. No fue una sorpresa que Hinata le dijera que había sido envenenado. Sabía que los únicos sospechosos eran sus compañeros de Akatsuki, uno de ellos, Orochimaru, lo había intentado nada más unirse Itachi a la organización pero éste rápidamente le enseñó por qué no era divertido enfrentarse a un Uchiha. Fue la primera vez que usó el Tsukuyomi con intenciones no tan benignas, al contrario de lo que hizo con Sasuke.

Después de eso Orochimaru, quien había intentado robarle el cuerpo para sus experimentos, dejó Akatsuki llevándose su anillo. A raíz de ahí Itachi fue enviado a buscar a Deidara de Iwagakure. Le fue tan fácil atrapar al rubio que Itachi descartó que fuera él quien le había envenenado. Le divertía ver como Sasori, la antigua pareja de Orochimaru y, ahora, el compañero de Deidara, se enfurecía debido a las tardanzas continuas de Deidara; que siempre resultaban ser culpa de Itachi, que practicaba genjutsu en Deidara sin que se diera cuenta que era él quien le retenía.

Sasori tenía experiencia con venenos pero Itachi ya había cogido muestras de éstos y los había enviado a Hinata, quien tenía los recursos para hacer los antídotos. Así pues, a no ser que Sasori fuera extremadamente paranoico, contando que sus venenos ya estaban bien guardados, Itachi podía descartar que tuviera escondido un veneno secreto con el que envenenarle. Kisame era demasiado poco sutil para eso, al igual que Hidan y Kakuzu, que si tuviera su cabeza ganaría una suculenta recompensa, no se habría molestado con tal discreción si quisiera matarle.

Eso dejaba a Itachi con Pein y Konan, pero solo había visto una vez a la pareja y fue al entrar en Akatsuki y, para ese entonces, estaba totalmente sano. Simplemente algo se le escapaba pero lo dejó pasar por el momento ya que Hinata rápidamente le extrajo el veneno, guardando una muestra para analizarlo, y creó un antídoto para que remitiera totalmente. De eso había pasado un año e Itachi no se había dado cuenta del acercamiento entre ambos hasta que una noche fueron de bar en bar y terminaron borrachos, intentando enterrar sus horribles recuerdos.

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron en la misma cama, desnudos, y abrazados. Era obvio lo que había pasado. Itachi no estaba especialmente traumatizado, ¿con quién mejor para perder su virginidad que con alguien de confianza? Claro está, él había tenido novia pero eso había sido solamente a los 13 años, no había sido un romance apasionado. Por otro lado debería horrorizarse de haber tenido sexo con su prima, quien hacía años había sido como una hermana para él, pero sus padres ambos eran Uchiha, incluso antes de casarse, así que no le había dado muchas vueltas al tema del incesto.

Sin embargo era obvio que desde su separación en anbu y, después de la masacre, sus diferentes estados; él siendo un criminal y ella una renegada, les había sido imposible enmendar su relación de hermandad y pronto se habían convertido en confidentes, mejores amigos. Así fue como ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente y él supo enseguida, por el tic en su labio, que no sabía si reírse o aterrorizarse. Itachi, no obstante, no hizo ninguna de ambas cosas. Se agachó hasta Hinata, que todavía estaba tumbada cogiendo la sábana, y la besó.

Recordando la primera mañana juntos, pues no se acordaban de casi nada de la noche anterior salvo de romper sus ropas y empujarse mutuamente contra las paredes, sonrió. Era curioso que estuviera pensando en aquella mañana justamente porque así estaban de nuevo, en otra posada en la aldea del Té, donde acostumbraban a encontrarse en sus reuniones de Agosto.

Se recostó de lado y aguantó su cabeza con su mano, alzándose para mirar a su Hinata, que dormía. Habían pasado toda la noche haciendo el amor y todavía les quedaban un par de días para estar juntos. Llevaban casi un año siguiendo con sus encuentros en el dormitorio, además de sus reuniones profesionales, y sabía que él no era el hombre definitivo para Hinata. Seguramente nunca dejaría de ser visto como un criminal y, aunque ocurriera un milagro, Hinata estaba prometida con alguien del Rayo.

Tenían 17 años ahora y faltaban 4 años para que Hinata encontrara un hombre distinto o para que irremediablemente se casara con su prometido. Dentro de ese periodo de tiempo Sasuke cumpliría los 15 años y buscaría combatir con Itachi, él sabía que uno de los dos moriría puesto que, aunque siguiera escapando la confrontación, Sasuke no escucharía, o creería, la verdad de Itachi. Tarde o temprano la batalla ocurriría y uno de ambos, tarde o temprano, dejaría de existir.

Había sido envenenado una vez, casi sin motivo alguno que él supiera, así que intentarían matarlo de otra forma. De cualquier manera su vida estaba casi condenada. Era por eso que Itachi había dejado de buscar el Mangekyou Eterno para sus ojos aunque, para ayudar a Hinata, había seguido buscando información del Rinnegan, dojutsu que tenía Pein, y del Mangekyou Eterno. Así pues, Sasuke encontraría los pergaminos secretos del clan que Itachi había dejado bajo el tatami del templo Uchiha en Konoha; haría que Sasuke los encontrara.

Se daría cuenta de que podía desarrollar su Sharingan y, en sus ansias de venganza, Sasuke haría todo lo posible para conseguirlo y derrotar a Itachi. Para ese entonces él habría podido recopilar toda la información necesaria de Akatsuki y se la habría dado a Hinata y al Hokage. Sasuke le buscaría para luchar y, cuando su hermano tuviera su propio Mangekyou, dejaría que le matara y le daría sus ojos para que Sasuke tuviera el Mangekyou Eterno. Los ojos que podían usar todas las técnicas secretas del Mangekyou sin deteriorarse, el arma definitiva.

Sasuke regresaría a Konoha y, al haber matado al traidor, restauraría parte del honor Uchiha que había perdido con Itachi. Además, para ese entonces Akatsuki habría decidido moverse finalmente y Sasuke sería clave, así como lo sería Hinata, en la lucha contra la organización. Lo tenía todo planeado, solo hacía falta que saliera a la perfección. En sus planes no estaba seguir con vida así que estar con Hinata era temporal, ella lo sabía, no porque supiera de sus planes, sino por sus circunstancias. Eso no le quitaba que no pudiera seguir viendo Hinata hasta que ella cortara por lo sano.

Alejando todo pensamiento de su mente, se inclinó hacia Hinata, que ahora tenía los ojos medio abiertos y le miraba, y la besó. Así empezaban sus mañanas; la luz de la mañana se filtraba entre las oscuras cortinas cerradas, iluminando débilmente las curvas de ella. Itachi la miró de arriba abajo, con el Sharingan activado como hacia siempre, grabando en su memoria la tentadora silueta de la mujer que tenía tumbada a su lado.

Su cabello negro revuelto, fuera de su habitual moño, cayéndole por las mejillas y esparcido como un halo por la almohada blanca. Su piel, algo más dorada gracias al clima de Kumo, hacía resaltar los ojos violetas y grisáceos de su prima, enmarcado por largas y curvas pestañas negras; le miraban cargados de deseo, brillantes. Sus labios rojos besados y mordidos se encontraban algo hinchados, pidiendo ser devorados de nuevo. Ni siquiera le hizo falta mirar su cuello para ver la marca que había dejado, cogiendo entre sus dientes la fina piel y pasando la lengua hasta el lóbulo de su oreja.

Hinata agarró el cabello suelto de Itachi y acercó su rostro hasta que se alzó besando lánguidamente a su primo. Espalda chocando con el colchón Itachi solo pudo mirar el cuerpo desnudo, la sábana resbalando sobre las curvas de ella, y ver como Hinata se posaba sus caderas. Las masculinas manos recorriéndole el trasero y subiendo despacio por la expansión de su espalda, uñas rasgando ligeramente la piel, haciendo que se curvara, gimiendo. Los ojos rojos mirando el generoso pecho de su amante, alzarse frente su vista como si quisiera hipnotizarlo, los pezones erectos y rojizos.

Volvió a acercar su boca a la de ella y ambos se perdieron en un beso francés, lenguas luchando placenteramente. Después de varios minutos revolcándose encima de las sábanas, éstas atrapadas entre las piernas de ambos, Hinata acabó mirando los ojos de Itachi, a pocos centímetros de sus propios ojos. Deslizó su pierna por la de su primo y rodeó sus caderas, sin mirar como sus cuerpos se unían, perdida en la profunda mirada de Itachi.

Se mordió el labio, dejando su cabeza rodar de placer, una boca volvió a tomar su cuerpo, muy cerca de su oreja. Un jadeo masculino, que acompañaba su voz suplicante, algo que no recordaba haber iniciado, le hizo sentir un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. De repente la sensibilidad de su piel se multiplicó y sintió mil cosas a la vez: la mano derecha de Itachi cubriendo acogedoramente su cadera, la otra mano deslizándose por la espalda hasta cogerle el cabello, tirando de él suavemente, sus piernas resbalando sobre la espalda caliente de él, las sábanas rozando contra su rostro ladeado, la lengua de Itachi adentrarse entre su boca abierta a la misma vez que sus embestidas, la fricción enloquecedora entre sus piernas rozando con la pelvis masculina, el latido en el interior de su sexo, el torso firme y musculoso de su amante apretando suavemente su pecho y sus pezones, una de sus manos acunando la mandíbula fuerte de Itachi, su otra mano sujetándose en los poderosos músculos de los hombros de su hombre…

Minutos más tarde echó la cabeza atrás, sufriendo su clímax, pero Itachi cubrió su boca, gimiendo él también, y acabaron en un abrazo, manos rodeando el cuerpo del contrario, sus piernas apretándole contra el femenino cuerpo de ella. Dejándose caer sobre su generoso pecho, Itachi escuchó como sus corazones latían frenéticamente hasta que, junto con sus respiraciones, fueron frenando. Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse sin poder evitarlo y hundió su rostro en la piel suave de su amante, que olía a flores y a fuego.

Horas más tarde se despertarían cerca del mediodía, exhaustos. Itachi, que se había vestido para ir a recoger la comida, vio que Hinata llevaba puesta su ropa interior, de color negro y de encaje de seda. Quizá fuera una kunoichi pero era obvio que su prima no había olvidado que era una mujer, de un par de antiguos poderosos clanes además. Era extraño ver que no tenía apenas cicatrices, al igual que Itachi, pero eso quizá alertase de su peligrosidad a aquellos que los vieran desnudos; aunque lo dudaba.

"Ya mismo serán los exámenes de chunin", dijo Hinata, con rostro serio, no solamente se reunían para asuntos personales, "Con tu nueva información es obvio que el Kazekage dejará de estar vivo en poco tiempo".

"Sí, aunque Akatsuki no tiene mucho que ver, en este sentido, Sasori sigue trabajando con Orochimaru a pesar de su partida", pensó en voz alta Itachi, separando sus palillos, "Los exámenes de chunin serán un caos, después de éstos visitaré Konoha, el líder nos ha mandado a Kisame y a mí observar la vigilancia de Naruto".

Itachi lanzó una mirada significativa a su prima y vio su expresión preocupada. Akatsuki había localizado y capturado a un par de bijuu, matando a sus jinchuriki en el proceso. Poco tiempo de unirse Itachi la organización ya había atrapado a 2 bijuu: el Gobi y el Nanabi. Con su colas respectivamente. Sabía que había sido una casualidad, Kakuzu había capturado a su camarada de la Cascada Fuu, la jinchuriki del Nanabi mientras que el jinchuriki de la Roca había tenido la mala suerte de toparse en Amegakure con el líder.

Durante 3 días estuvieron sellando al Nanabi con una técnica llamada _Sello Completo de Nueve Dragones Ilusorios._ Una técnica que no requería que se encontrasen todos en la misma localidad para sellar el alma del bijuu. Akatsuki, hasta el momento, había rastreado la localización de todos los bijuu y pronto decidiría actuar; empezando por el Ichibi, cuyo contenedor Gaara del Desierto, estaba descontrolado.

El sellado que Hinata le hizo hacia años había perdido la fuerza a los 5 años, así que Gaara a los 7 años había empezado a notar la fuerza del bijuu en su consciente; los aldeanos habían empezado a temerle y el Kazekage había usado a su propio tío, Yashamaru, para intentar aniquilarle. Viendo que había sido imposible acabar con él, su propio padre le había mandado a diversas misiones de rango S con tal de que Gaara muriera, pero la defensa del bijuu sobre su arena era total. Gaara necesitaría que Hinata volviera a restringir el acceso del bijuu puesto que éste ahora tenía control casi total sobre él y así no podría luchar contra los Akatsuki cuando fueran a buscarlo quién sabe cuándo.

"Orochimaru planea hacerse con Konoha haciéndose pasar por el Kazekage, que es aliado del País del Fuego", bufó ella, con la mirada perdida, "Usará a Gaara, eso seguro, su poco control significa que el bijuu aparecerá tarde o temprano y eso será una perfecta distracción para deshacerse del Hokage".

"¿Eso quieres decir que irás a los exámenes?", preguntó él, parando de comer para observar su respuesta.

"Debería ir, tú no podrás entrar con tanta seguridad pero sabes que Orochimaru intentará ir tras Sasuke", miró a Itachi fijamente y supo que él también lo había pensado, "Quiso tu cuerpo pero no pudo, tu hermano es más vulnerable, con promesas de poder incluso sería posible que Sasuke fuera con él de forma voluntaria".

Itachi volvió a comer, como si no quisiera contestar. Después suspiró y apartó los palillos, cogiendo su vaso de té, "Eso es inevitable, podría evitar que le matara pero no que se fuera con Orochimaru, si eso es lo que quiere".

"¿Dejarás que Orochimaru obtenga Sasuke?", preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados, Itachi tenía algo planeado pero todavía no sabía con exactitud el qué. Era obvio que Itachi quería que Sasuke se hiciera fuerte mediante la venganza, pero estaba segura que Itachi quería algo más de Sasuke. Quizá sabía el qué, dentro de su ser, pero todavía no se veía con corazón de aceptarlo.

"No intervengas a no ser que sea vida o muerte", ignoró la pregunta sabiendo que Hinata ya sabía que quería él, "¿El Raikage te dejará ir?"

"Él no irá, vista las perspectivas, pero me manda a mí oficialmente", contestó ella, comiendo su postre y apartando los otros platos, "Esperemos que el Hokage esté planeando ya cómo actuar con la pendiente invasión".

…

Ambos saltaron de árbol en árbol, sin decir palabra, como si fueran fantasmas. Llevaban un día de camino hacia Konoha donde Hinata empezaría su misión oficial mientras Itachi esperaba en una villa cercana a Konoha, debido a la seguridad. Pronto tendrían que separarse hasta la próxima reunión, Itachi se reuniría con su compañero de equipo Kisame y para ese entonces no tendría que haber rastro de su prima. Horas más tarde, en las cuales solo pararon para beber agua, se despidieron quilómetros bosque adentro.

Hinata siguió corriendo hacia la torre del Hokage y allí fue escoltada por un escuadrón anbu, agradeció que no fuera su antiguo escuadrón. Una vez vieron su pergamino del Raikage la dejaron pasar, siempre siguiéndola de cerca, hasta que el Hokage los hizo desaparecer. Después de sellar la habitación del sonido, el Hokage la hizo sentarse en su sofá.

"Bienvenida a Konoha, antiguo operativo Hyö", saludó él, sacándose el sombrero de Hokage y mirándolo fijamente, "Recibí las noticias. Creo que será un buen momento para hacer algo que tuve que hacer bastante tiempo".

"¿Orochimaru?", preguntó ella, después de hacer una leve reverencia a su saludo, "¿Planea matarle?"

"¿No crees que debería hacerlo?", preguntó calmadamente girándose a mirarla, con las manos detrás de su espalda, "Orochimaru ha traído más dolor y pesar a esta aldea que bien, ahora planea derrumbar todo aquello por lo que incontables personas hemos luchado".

"Sin contar que ha estado en contacto con una organización criminal y no sabemos si ha divulgado secretos de Konoha", murmuró Hinata, más para sí que para el Tercero, que asintió igualmente, "¿Cómo están Naruto y Sasuke?"

"Bien, dentro de lo que cabe, sus sellos no han remitido", dijo refiriéndose a las memorias selladas, "Su relación, como ya sabes, es de lo más especial, amigos y adversarios a la vez".

"No esperaba otra cosa, después de verlos jugar juntos".

"Ahora deberían estar haciendo el examen teórico", informó el Hokage, mirando el reloj colgado de la pared, "Después irán a la área 44 de entrenamiento. Me sentiría más seguro si les echaras un ojo, allí Orochimaru tendría campo abierto para llevar a cabo sus planes".

"Pensaba hacerlo, hablé con él de ello y me prohibió interferir a menos que sea vida o muerte", gruñó ella, sin demasiado entusiasmo, "Trama algo. Bah, de cualquier manera, Hokage, me dijo que Akatsuki les mandaría aquí, después de los exámenes, para observar cuán de protegido está Naruto".

El Tercero cogió la pipa y la encendió, pensativo, "Planean aprovechar el caos de una posible invasión".

Hinata no dijo nada pero era obvio cuál era su respuesta. Más le valía que intentara remediarlo, Naruto iba de capa caída a no ser que entrenara con más regularidad. Después de dejarlo solo la aldea había descubierto que él tenía el Kyubi en su estómago y se había vuelto contra él. A pesar de la ira de Hinata, el Hokage estaba atado de manos y pies, no podía acoger a Naruto. Así fue como había creado una nueva ley para que no se pudiera hablar del ataque del bijuu, pero aun así Naruto había sido ignorado e insultado continuamente. Incluso en la academia.

Cuando Hinata se enteró sobre el bastardo de Mizuki había dado una vuelta por el Departamento de Investigación, una vez le interrogaron, y había desatado toda su furia contra el chunin que se atrevía a maltratar a su primo. Ibiki no volvió a ver a Mizuki pero el Hokage, que sospechaba qué había pasado, había desistido en su búsqueda. Ahora no iba a dejar a su primo a su suerte en algo que podía llegar a ser potencialmente desastroso.

Así fue como se transportó hacia el edificio de los exámenes, que justamente era en una parte de la academia. Allí vio a su antiguo sensei dándoles la última pregunta, típica de todos los exámenes de chunin. Observó estoica como algunos equipos se iban, desalentados, mientras que otros se quedaban esperando nerviosamente la décima pregunta. De repente Naruto dio un golpe en la mesa y se levantó, Hinata dudó un segundo pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que su pose era similar a la de tía Kushina cuando Jiraiya la retaba en algo imposible.

"¡Naruto Uzumaki no se retirará de estos exámenes, te digo! ¡Seré el futuro Hokage!"

Hinata se mordió los labios para no echarse a reír. Incluso su tic verbal era igual que el de Kushina, 'te digo'. Vio como Sasuke giraba el rostro, irritado, mientras que la pelirosa, la compañera de sus primos, se daba un golpe en la frente, exasperada. Tenía la impresión que Kakashi tenía las manos ocupadas con el equipo 7. Sintió compasión por su antiguo amigo y sensei.

"¡Naruto!", gritó la pelirosa una vez acabaron los exámenes y Anko les dio las noticias sobre la siguiente parte del examen, "No puedo creer que gritaras eso en mitad del examen".

"Ah, lo siento Sakura", dijo viendo el puño alzado de su compañera, tocándose la nuca.

"idiota".

"¿¡Qué has dicho, Sasuke bastardo!?"

"¡Oh, sois bastantes!", dijo una voz a sus espaldas, era Anko, que llevaba su típica gabardina abierta dejando ver sus shorts y su camisa de rejilla apretada. Su pelo violeta estaba semi cogido en una coleta alta y llevaba el protector en su frente, "A ver, callaos mocosos".

En los siguientes minutos Hinata se escondió en el Bosque de la Muerte y observó a los genin. Sin duda alguno de ellos serían esbirros de Orochimaru, solo tenía saber cuáles. Era obvio que los del Sonido, aldea que había fundado Orochimaru hacía poco, serían genin a vigilar pero no estaba segura que fuera todo tan simple. Como ese ninja freaky de la Hierba, que daba mala espina.

Durante varios minutos observó como el equipo de sus primos se ponía en marcha, con su pergamino azul. Pronto se dieron cuenta que no sería tan fácil, después de ser atacados por alguien haciéndose pasar por Naruto; alguien sin dos dedos de frente, viendo que el porta armas de su primo estaba en la otra pierna. Al escuchar la larga contraseña creada por Sasuke supo en seguida que él no esperaba que Naruto la aprendiera ni aunque se la repitiera 50 veces. Tuvo que volver a morderse el labio para evitar echarse a reír. Se preguntó si le pasaba a menudo a Kakashi, las situaciones tan cómicas en las que ellos mismos parecían meterse sin darse cuenta.

Resultó ser una buena opción, la contraseña, porque la segunda vez en la noche que intentaron imitar a Naruto éste contestó sin dudar, delatándose. Por tercera vez en ese mismo día, tuvo que aguantar su risa cuando vio que el ninja se había quedado asombrado de la lentitud de Naruto como para no acordarse de la contraseña. Hinata sabía que, como tía Kushina, Naruto era más de acción que no de quedarse quieto; cualquier contraseña se le habría olvidado a menos que hubiera sido "Hokage" o "ramen".

Por otro lado, a Hinata no le gustó que Naruto fuera considerado el peor. Si hubiera sido por ella habría hecho de su primo un gran ninja, sobre todo quitándole esas ropas naranjas tan delatadoras. Hasta un ciego tuerto podría encontrar a Naruto en el Bosque de la Muerte. Incluso su estatura era menor que la de sus compañeros y supo en seguida por qué; nadie había educado en la alimentación a Naruto. Era ruidoso, impulsivo, precipitado… Todo lo que un ninja no debía ser.

Esperaba, por el bien del Hokage, viendo a su primo, que éste hiciera algo para ayudarle, sino tomaría el asunto con sus propias manos. Quizá no pudiera mostrare ante él o interactuar de cualquier manera, pero Jiraiya le debía unos cuantos favores a raíz de salvarle el culo varias veces cuando fueron de misión juntos. Pensando en su nuevo plan vio que era bastante bueno, Jiraiya tendría que seguir investigando a Akatsuki a través de los Países así que se podía llevar a Naruto unos cuantos años, para entrenarle.

De esa manera mataría dos pájaros de un tiro; Naruto mejoraría sus capacidades de ninja y Akatsuki no podría encontrarlo tan fácilmente. Si Itachi tenía razón Sasuke debería dejar Konoha para irse con Orochimaru, eso significaba que Naruto estaría parado quién sabe cuánto tiempo hasta que no llenaran el hueco de su equipo; tiempo que no tenían. La pelirosa, Sakura, por otro lado se quedaría sola en la aldea pero eso no era su problema. Suficiente tenía con sus primos desperdigados y su coartada en Kumo.

De repente sintió un chakra maligno, se giró en seguida y vio que no eran los niños del sonido sino el genin de la Hierba, tal y como había pensado, entrecerró los ojos. A raíz de ese momento Sasuke tuvo que batallar contra el instinto asesino del ninja, salvar a sus compañeros y pensar dónde estaba Naruto realmente. Hinata sabía que Itachi no querría que interviniera pero claramente el ninja de la Hierba estaba resultando ser otra persona, Orochimaru.

Después de escuchar la conversación entre el sanin y Sasuke, Hinata pudo ver el resultado de los nuevos experimentos de Orochimaru; un sello maldito. Naruto, que había aparecido para acabar salvando a sus compañeros, rápidamente había sido apartado de la lucha con un golpe bien puesto. Sakura, que era la única en pie, puesto que Sasuke había caído inconsciente, febril, puso unas cuantas trampas de aspecto débil. Hinata sabía que algunos no podrían pasarlas de buenas a primeras pero no soportarían la embestida de equipos como el del Sonido.

Tal y como había predicho, los 3 genin del Sonido habían llegado para luchar contra el equipo 7. Armada con un kunai, Sakura se había puesto en pie y había dejado a sus compañeros desmayados bajo las raíces de un árbol. Sabedora que Sakura no podría con el equipo entero, Hinata buscó el equipo aliado más cercano y les cerró el paso para que se toparan con el equipo 7. Resultaron ser los hijos de sus antiguos sensei, Shikamaru, Ino y Choji.

Esperando a que el equipo 10 reaccionara, Hinata maldijo interiormente. ¿Sería posible que hubiera cogido de ayuda al equipo más egoísta de la historia? Sacudiendo la cabeza, rezó para que Ino ayudara a su amiga, por muy rival en el amor que ésta fuera, a que Choji dejara de ser un cobarde y que Shikamaru pensara en algo más que en dormir. ¿Qué demonios habían hecho sus padres con semejantes niños?

Cuando vio que tuvo que ser Lee quien saltó a ayudar a Sakura, después le dieran una tunda de palos, quiso bajar a abofetear al equipo de Asuma. De tal palo tal astilla, pensó con malicia. Viendo que por fin salían a ayudarla, suspiró imperceptiblemente. Los siguientes días fueron mucho más calmados y por fin llegaron al complejo del recinto. Nada más llegar Sasuke fue llevado con Kakashi para sellar el sello maldito, puesto que Anko también había visto la confrontación, y empezaron los combates preliminares.

Vio con desinterés como luchaban los genin de la Hoja y los de las Nubes. Hasta que llegó Sasuke, quien ganó el combate a otro ninja con su nuevo Sharingan; que le había costado 11 años de activar. Después lucharon Naruto y Kiba, ganando, increíblemente, Naruto debido a haberse tirado un pedo. En serio, ¿quién se tira un pedo en pleno combate? ¡Y siendo un examen de ascenso! Exasperada, Hinata se encontró sacudiéndose de la risa, por quinta vez. Se imaginaba la cara de Itachi cuando se lo contara, no tendría precio.

Otro combate interesante fue el de Neji y Hanabi Hyuga, el primero de la rama secundaria y la otra la heredera del clan. Hanabi tenía un año menos que su primo y era obvio que, por ser más joven y estar al mismo nivel que Neji se sentía superior a él; Hinata en seguida supo quién iba a ganar la lucha: ¿la heredera arrogante o el prodigio iracundo? ¡Hmm, difícil, eh! Rodó los ojos tras su máscara blanca con dibujo de fuego y escuchó como el Hokage anunciaba el día del combate final.

….

Observó como todos caían dormidos bajo el genjutsu; un genjutsu algo pésimo, pensó mirando como Shikamaru Nara se hacía el dormido para no tener que ir tras Sasuke y Gaara. La pasividad tenía un límite, pensó notando su vena carótida hincharse. Suspiró, viendo la barrera que habían levantado para encerrar al Tercero y a Orochimaru, se dijo que lo mejor sería perseguir a sus primos que, en ese mismo momento, iban tras un jinchuriki furioso y con un sello débil.

Escuchando los planes de Shikamaru no pudo evitar pensar que tenía el mismo talento que su padre, en la estrategia, al menos. Después de cerciorarse que los ninjas de la Arena estaban inconscientes, Hinata rápidamente los ató para que no pudieran escapar y unirse de nuevo a la batalla. Los escondió y siguió el claro rastro de los genin; como no aprendieran a confundir al enemigo no se convertirían en chunin nunca.

Viendo como vencían a Temari, la hermana de Gaara, pasó de largo hasta buscar a Sasuke. Allí se encontró a Sakura capturada en una garra de arena mientras que Gaara estaba dejando salir a la luz su bijuu, visto su monstruoso brazo. Sabía que Sasuke solo tenía una oportunidad más para utilizar el _Raikiri, _técnica que Kakashi también les había enseñado a ellos y que habían desarrollado para poder lograr un ataque a larga distancia.

Miró a todos lados y se dio cuenta que Naruto estaba en el suelo, cubierto por un montón de clones suyos. Segundos después Naruto había hecho que Gaara perdiera los papeles y dejara escapar el Ichibi. Después de invocar a una enorme rana, Hinata supo que Naruto había estado en contacto con Jiraiya. ¿Cuándo habría conocido al pervertido? Pensando en el Hokage supuso que, al recibir noticias de la invasión, había reaccionado llamando a su alumno; que era el único del equipo con algo de sentido común, y eso era un milagro en sí.

Viendo la corta lucha donde Naruto logró despertar a Gaara de un puñetazo y después hacerle entrar en razón al contarle su propia historia, Hinata supo que estaba todo controlado. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y pasó, sin que se dieran cuenta, a los hermanos de Gaara que iban a recogerle. De camino hasta la barrera de chakra, vio unas serpientes enormes luchar contra la zona anbu y sonrió. Allí estaría Anko, podría encargarse deprisa de eso.

Cuando llegó al estadio, no obstante, donde antes estaban solo ambos ahora había dos personas más. La primera cosa que le vino a la mente fue, ¿cómo habrían pasado la barrera tan rápido? Estaba segura que si Itachi o ella lo intentarán podrían deshacerla en un par de horas pero solo hacía media hora que Hinata había perdido de vista al Tercero. La segunda cosa que pensó, al ver quiénes eran esas dos personas, fue, ¿cómo era posible que un par de muertos estuvieran de pie luchando?

Miró la sonrisa sádica de Orochimaru y supo que había sido él. A Hinata no le venía de nuevo las técnicas de resurrección; mucha gente había intentado algo parecido y los anbu siempre eran lo que limpiaban el desastre. No obstante, no pensaba que Orochimaru hubiera encontrado la forma exacta desde que se fue de Konoha. Al parecer estaba equivocada puesto que los resucitados eran Hashirama y Tobirama Senju. Después de ver el principio de la pelea, Hinata no pudo hacer nada más que esperar. Durante minutos observó cómo los anbu y jonin repelían el ataque de la Arena y como los heridos marchaban al hospital.

Cuando cayó la barrera Hinata tuvo un mal presentimiento al ver los brazos inmóviles de Orochimaru. Viendo el cuerpo tumbado y desangrado del Hokage, supo en seguida que Sarutobi había perdido el combate. Quizá no debería haberse sorprendido, después de todo Orochimaru había sido el alumno del Tercero y conocía sus tácticas y sus técnicas al dedillo. Además, era más joven y tenía menos escrúpulos. Sin duda, el Hokage había dudado poder matar a su propio alumno, horas antes.

Ahora comprendía porqué Jiraiya estaba en Konoha. ¡Demonios! Se había centrado demasiado en sus primos y no había visto lo que podría pasar. Chasqueó la lengua y se transportó fuera de la aldea, en la dirección que había acordado con Itachi; que había estado cambiando de pueblo para no parecer sospechoso. Allí le encontró a las afueras de la calle principal, esperando.

"¿Cómo ha ido?", preguntó con curiosidad, una vez entraron en la habitación de la posada que había pagado.

"Mal", dijo nada más quitarse la máscara. Suspiró y se masajeó la sien, "El Hokage ha muerto".

Durante unos segundos Itachi la miró indescriptiblemente, y después asintió. Supo que no volvería a hablar hasta tener toda la información.

"Orochimaru aprovechó el combate de Gaara para que el bijuu saliera y, mientras todos estaban conmocionados, un genjutsu hizo dormir a toda la población. Naruto y Sasuke fueron tras Gaara acompañados de sus amigos", hizo un sonido de sarcasmo, "y consiguieron reducir al bijuu despertando a Gaara. Cuando volví a ver la batalla del Hokage, que estaba bajo una barrera de chakra, vi que Orochimaru utilizó el Edo Tenseipara resucitar a Hashirama y Tobirama. En vista de las perspectivas, el Hokage ha sellado los brazos de Orochimaru y se ha sacrificado".

"Un contratiempo", murmuró Itachi, frunciendo el ceño.

"Lo sé, pero al parecer el Hokage no las debió tener todas consigo ya que Jiraiya había llegado antes de los combates finales; enseñó a Naruto a invocar las ranas", sonrió imperceptiblemente, "Creo que le pediré que se lleve a Naruto con él".

"Seguro que el Tercero quiso que Jiraiya fuera el siguiente Hokage", miró Itachi a su prima fijamente, entonces cayó en la cuenta, "pero tienes razón, Jiraiya no aceptaría estar atado a la aldea de ninguna manera".

"La única persona de su calibre en quien podría confiar es en Tsunade-sensei", contestó Hinata, con rostro calculador, "y seguro que los viejos del consejo le envían a buscarla".

Itachi asintió pensativamente, martilleando sus dedos contra la mesa.

"Primero habrá los funerales, después las reconstrucciones; mientras tanto el consejo se hará cargo y después pedirá a Jiraiya que acepte el cargo", fue diciendo ella, como si estuviera viendo la escena en su mente.

"Espero que para ese entonces ya estén fuera de Konoha o sería difícil explicarle a Kisame, y a los otros, por qué no aprovechamos la oportunidad para capturarle", replicó Itachi.

….

Mientras Jiraiya buscaba junto con Naruto a Tsunade, enseñándole por el camino la técnica _Rasengan_, que se había visto obligado a hacer debido a las amenazas de una Uchiha con muy mal genio, Itachi y Kisame se enfrentaban a los jonin de Konoha; Kakashi, Kurenai y Asuma. Mientras tanto, Hinata había puesto rumbo a Suna y llegaría esa misma noche. Quizá no pudiera entrometerse en Konoha pero tenía que ayudar a Gaara; él sería el primero de una corta lista de personas a las que secuestrar y matar.

Debía estar consciente para poder hacerse más fuerte, debía entrenar para poder derrotar a los Akatsuki. Así pues, cuando llegó esa noche, esperó a que todos estuvieran dormidos y fue a encontrarse con Gaara. Sabía que sería incapaz de dormir, puesto que el bijuu podría salir cuando menos lo esperase. Así que Hinata sabía que tendría que revelar su identidad si quería que Gaara le dejara arreglar su sello.

"¿Quién eres?", dijo una voz murmurando monótonamente.

Gaara estaba de pie, detrás de la cortina, y había visto como un anbu desconocido entraba por su terraza. No notó una presencia amenazadora así que había esperado antes de usar su arena. Llevaba el uniforme de Kumo y era, después de un momento de duda, una mujer. De estatura alta con una túnica negra y una máscara de porcelana blanca con una figura roja en forma de fuego.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Gaara", contestó una voz melódica, algo ahogada por la máscara.

Gaara observó cómo unas manos enguantadas bajaban la capucha y después aflojaban el nudo de la máscara, dejándola colgar en su espalda. Unos ojos violetas y grisáceos le miraban con algo que no supo definir, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios rojos. Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto nunca. Entonces tuvo la sensación que se le escapaba algo, ¿una memoria quizá?

"Nos conocimos cuando tú tenías 2 años", contestó ella, como si le leyera el pensamiento, "Para que no me olvidaras te compré algo, un oso de peluche con nuestros nombres".

Gaara, que ahora miraba incrédulo a la mujer, movió su rostro hasta que encontró su posesión más preciada. Un oso, había dicho. Un oso de color beige con un lazo violeta, como el color de sus ojos. Utilizó la arena sin darse cuenta y cogió el oso al vuelo. Giró el lazo, que había sido puesto más de una vez al romperse el nudo, y leyó.

"Gaara & Hinata", miró a la mujer y ella se acercó, alzando los brazos lentamente.

Gaara no supo qué quería así que la miró con expresión desconcertada. Ella sonrió y acabó cogiéndolo entre sus brazos. La sensación era aliena, no recordaba haber sentido nunca algo parecido. Entonces notó un picor en sus ojos y, sin saber qué estaba pasando, algo líquido le recorrió la máscara de arena. Llevándose la mano al rostro, vio que estaba llorando. Algo que pensó que nunca volvería a hacer.

"Gaara, ¿puedes quitarte la armadura?", preguntó ella apartándose para verle los ojos.

Sin decir nada, la arena empezó a caer y meterse en su calabaza. Sintió la brisa fría como si fuera la primera vez en años y, en realidad, así era. Observó como Hinata levantaba la mano y la posaba en una de sus mejillas. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos del placer, una caricia tan humana, algo que había pensado que no era, y que nunca había sentido. Nadie le había tocado con tanto amor; ni su padre, ni su tío y tampoco sus hermanos.

Dejándose llevar por la sensación, Gaara enterró la cara en el duro pecho protegido de ella, haciendo un ruido de molestia. Hinata rio, sabiendo qué le pasaba, y se quitó la túnica y el chaleco, que iba lleno de armas.

"¿Nunca te han abrazado? ¿Nunca te han tocado?", preguntó ella, perdiendo la gracia de golpe.

Incluso un bebé había tocado la piel desnuda de su madre. Con algo de rabia por cómo habían tratado al pobre niño, se apartó un poco de Gaara y se quitó también la pegada camisa negra, quedándose en sujetador. Gaara, que había mirado desconcertada a Hinata viendo su repentino movimiento, no pudo evitar mirar el pecho cubierto por encaje rojo de Hinata. Sintió un calor en sus orejas y se las tocó, sin saber qué le estaba pasando.

"Te estás sonrojando", dijo ella, sonriendo de nuevo. Gaara era como un bebé descubriendo el mundo que le rodea, "ven aquí".

Entonces Gaara notó la diferencia, al poner su cara entre los pechos de Hinata. Nunca había sentido algo parecido. La piel de ella era suave y tersa, olía a fuego y a flores y quizá a metal. Sintió unas manos acariciar su cabello al mismo tiempo que escuchaba el corazón de Hinata latir. Sus brazos alrededor de ella, sus manos abiertas sobre la piel de su espalda. Un escalofrío, que le sorprendió no fue de miedo, le recorrió el cuerpo cuando las manos femeninas bajaron por su nuca y le tocaron sus hombros bajo la ropa.

"¿Sabes quién soy, Gaara?", preguntó ella en un susurro, viendo que él no decía nada, siguió, "¿Sabes qué pasó con los Uchiha?"

"Una masacre", contestó, recordando los ojos de Sasuke cuando éste entrenaba con Kakashi, "Nadie quedó vivo excepto Sasuke Uchiha y el traidor, Itachi".

"Eso no es verdad", dijo ella, con la voz algo tensa, angustiada, Gaara levantó el rostro y vio que tenía la vista perdida, "Yo también estoy viva, ¿no es así?"

Gaara abrió la boca, sin saber qué decir, pero la cerró cuando vio los ojos rojos de ella. Los mismos ojos habían visto en Sasuke, solo que la emoción tras ellos era más negativa; Sasuke estaba sediento de venganza.

"Las cosas no son lo que parecen, Gaara", susurró ella, observando el rostro del niño, grabándolo en su mirada, "Hoy has conocido a dos de mis familiares, ¿sabes quiénes son?"

"Sasuke Uchiha", dijo él, y dejó que ella le llevara hasta la cama, donde se sentaron cogidos de las manos y con las piernas cruzadas.

"Y Naruto, no puedes olvidarte de él", Gaara, que era casi tan inteligente como un prodigio, no supo ver la relación, "Llegará el día que ellos vendrán a por ti. Estoy aquí para ayudarte".

"¿Ellos? ¿Por qué vendrán a por mí? ¿Por Shukaku?", preguntó en voz baja, aunque había notado que ella había sellado el sonido de la habitación.

"Sí, Akatsuki, nubes rojas", dijo Hinata, mirando seriamente al jinchuriki, "¿Estoy en lo cierto pensando que te han sellado temporalmente al bijuu?"

"Sí, de lo contrario Shukaku ya me habría poseído", informó él, algo asqueado, entonces la miró, "¿Puedes ayudarme?"

Hinata sonrió, que chico más listo, "Claro que sí, ¿sabes quiénes eran el clan Uzumaki?"

"No".

"El clan Uzumaki era el clan del cual pertenecía mi madre, Kumida, y también mi tía Kushina, la hermana menor de mi madre y la madre de Naruto", narró ella, sonriendo, "El clan se especializaba en el sellado por eso tu padre nos contactó cuando tenías 2 años para que te selláramos el bijuu pero era imposible sin liberarlo primero, lo único que pudimos hacer fue un sello temporal de 5 años".

"Es por eso que a los 7 años empecé a sentir a Shukaku, ¿no?", preguntó retóricamente él, que empezaba a entender algo de su propia historia.

"Sí, pero ahora puedo volverte a sellar el bijuu durante 5 años, Shukaku no podrá influenciarte pero podréis hablar e incluso intercambiar chakra", dijo Hinata, viendo la mirada escéptica de Gaara, "Similar al sello de Naruto. En estos 5 años quiero que entrenes lo máximo que puedas porque tú serás el primero al que buscarán".

"¿Cómo sabes todo esto?", preguntó él, con interés.

"¿Qué criminal mata a todo su clan exceptuando a su hermano?", preguntó ella sin responder su pregunta.

"¿Estás diciendo que no lo hizo él?", preguntó, su voz monótona adquiriendo un tono de asombro, entonces sus ojos se agrandaron, "¿Alguien le chantajeó?"

"Itachi siguió órdenes del consejo", dijo ella, su expresión tan iracunda que Gaara sabía que incluso Shukaku hubiera sentido miedo, "¿Sabes por qué te cuento esto?"

Viendo el rostro en blanco de Gaara, pensativo, sonrió cuando él no supo que contestar.

"El Kage siempre es el ninja más fuerte de la aldea, tú lo eres en la Arena; tarde o temprano serás el Kazekage y deberás saber qué pasa en el mundo exterior", dijo ella, viendo el rostro fruncido de él, como si el mero hecho de pensar en los ancianos de su propio consejo le irritara, "Cuando eso pase, envía un pergamino al Raikage para concertar una cita conmigo. Ahora es momento de sellarte a Shukaku".

….

Hinata volvía a ver Kumo después de 3 años viajando sin parar. Pocas veces había vuelto a dicha aldea mientras investigaba Akatsuki pero ahora volvía para residir durante un largo tiempo. Sabiendo que su rostro solo lo reconocerían como Uchiha 9 personas, se cambió rápidamente a un kimono corto negro con un obi rojo, bajo el cual llevaba unos shorts elásticos, por si se levantase su falda, y echó a andar calle abajo. Darui y los otros tendrían ahora 15 años, si no recordaba mal.

Según el Raikage, Darui había conseguido, junto con sus camaradas de equipo, ser jonin después de bastante esfuerzo. Había estado entrenando personalmente con el Raikage durante 3 años en los que recibió el llamado Trueno Negro y aprendió de la mano del mejor ninja de Kumo. No obstante, para ser escolta del Raikage hacía falta ser anbu, aunque antes se necesitaba ser jonin y tener un número mínimo de misiones que todavía no tenían.

Decidida a buscarlos en su lugar de entrenamiento, siguió las instrucciones de A y los encontró peleando 2 contra 1. Shi contra Darui y Killer Bee, éste último que, al parecer, había aprendido a controlar algo más su bijuu. Viendo de antemano el ataque de Shi, que pensaba utilizar genjutsu para dejar inconsciente al menos uno de los dos, se sentó en una rama sin que la notaran; sacudió la cabeza al ver que todavía no estaban a la altura de un anbu. Les daría una lección a todos.

"El genjutsu se debe siempre preparar antes de la batalla, ¿sabéis?", dijo una voz femenina, seductora, desde lo alto de una rama, "Así no sabrán cuando caen en él".

En el claro cesó la batalla y se giraron a mirarla, ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta que en ese preciso momento, al sorprenderse, habían bajado su guardia y caído en su ilusión. La mejor ilusión es aquella que aparenta ser real. Sonrió. Miró con interés a Shi, alzando una ceja, y se dio cuenta del gran parecido a Shima y Shin con Shi.

"¿Eres familia de Shima y Shin?", preguntó de repente, cortando lo que iban a decir.

"¿Hm?", abrió los ojos el adolescente, sin ni siquiera preguntarse por su aparición, "Oh, sí, son mis hermanos mayores, los medianos en realidad, tengo una hermana mayor llamada Nii".

Las memorias copiadas por el Sharingan vinieron al frente y supo al instante por qué le sonaba Nii. Nii Yugito, la jinchuriki del Nibi. Estaba en el informe de Itachi, ella también sería capturada si Akatsuki lograba derrotarla en un combate.

Abajo, no obstante, las reacciones fueron varias. Killer Bee se encontraba divertido y anticipaba los momentos entre Darui y la anbu, sabedor que Darui se había sentido atraído por ella desde hacía años, cuando solo tenía 6 años. Shi, por otro lado, era la primera vez que veía a Hinata y tuvo que reconocer que era la mujer más hermosa, o una de su ranking, que había visto.

Al contrario que los habitantes de Kumo, que eran todos rubios o, como mucho, de un rubio pelirrojo, la mujer delante de sí tenía el cabello negro azabache y la piel suavemente dorada, resaltando sus ojos de un gris violeta y sus labios rojos; contrario a la piel color leche, o morena, de los de Kumo, los ojos claros u oscuros y labios rosados o de un rojo discreto. Tenía el cabello suelto, cayendo en brillantes ondulaciones de vez en cuando; largo hasta la baja espalda. Su rostro se mostraba ligeramente divertido.

Darui, que era el que más callado estaba, sentía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar. Después de tanto tiempo, dudando sobre las palabras del Raikage, tenía delante de sí a Hinata, la mujer que no había olvidado. De repente fue como si la viera por primera vez y se quedó embobado viéndola. Sintió sus mejillas calentarse y dio gracias por ser moreno de piel.

"¿Tanto tiempo sin vernos y no me dices nada?", preguntó ella bajando de la rama y cayendo sigilosamente, como si no le costara el menor esfuerzo no hacer ruido, delante suyo, sonrió.

"Perdón", dijo, llevándose la mano a la nuca y sonriendo, estaba seguro, de forma bastante patética.

Hinata, que había visto la mirada de Darui, no pudo evitar devolvérsela. Como todos los jonin en Kumo llevaba unos pantalones largos, una camisa de cuello alto sin mangas con una fina cremallera plateada, que le caía suelta por debajo del chaleco blanco, que solo se sujetaba en un hombro y, por último, unas sandalias que dejaban asomar sus dedos; todo en un azul marino, casi negro. La camisa la tenía abierta algo más debajo de su clavícula y dejaba ver su cuello. En sus brazos unas vendas que no llegaban al codo cubrían sus musculosos brazos desde las muñecas. Su cabello rubio blanco, no platino, estaba despeinado, rebelde, cubría su ojo izquierdo.

Darui había crecido, siendo casi de la altura del Raikage, que era un hombre enorme, y había desarrollado músculos. Sabía que dentro de unos años, cuando cumpliera su mayoría de edad, sería aún más musculoso y más hombre que ahora. Se mordió el labio de solo pensar en su espalda, sus hombros… Al contrario que Itachi, que tenía el cuerpo más esbelto, ágil, Darui tiraba hacia el poder, la fuerza.

"No te disculpes", dijo ella, alzando una ceja con una media sonrisa.

Miró los ojos gris oscuro de Darui y ambos se perdieron unos segundos en la mirada del otro. Observó, al mismo tiempo, que Darui le sacaba una cabeza ya y tenía 3 años menos. Se encogió mentalmente de hombros, después de todo, le gustaban los hombres más altos. Saludó a Killer Bee que había extendido su puño, dándole con el suyo, y después se giró a mirar a Shi que la observaba pensativo y confuso a la vez. Alzó otra ceja.

"¿Qué quieres decir con lo del genjutsu?", dijo despacio.

"Básicamente que estáis muy verdes en ese aspecto", contestó con una carcajada, Killer Bee y Darui sacudieron la cabeza divertidos.

"¿¡Cómo que verdes!?", exclamó Shi algo horrorizado.

Hinata posó sus manos en el hombro de Killer Bee y Shi e hizo un exagerado gesto de mirar al suelo. Todo el equipo bajó la vista y se sorprendieron al ver que tenían las piernas enredadas con zarzas que ni siquiera habían sentido trepar por su cuerpo.

"¿No he dicho que el genjutsu es mejor hacerlo antes de la batalla?", rio ella, viendo sus rostros estresados.

* * *

><p><strong>¡El último capítulo editado! Mañana, sin falta, pondré el capítulo 16. El antepenúltimo capítulo de esta historia.<strong>

**R & R.**


	11. La promesa de Darui

**CAPÍTULO EDITADO & REVISADO**

**Sumario: **¿Cómo sería la historia si Hinata hubiera sido la hermana gemela de Shisui Uchiha, hija de un Uchiha y una Uzumaki? ¿Qué pasaría si Naruto e Hinata fueran primos y si Sasuke no fuera el último Uchiha? ¿Qué habría pasado si Hinata, Shisui e Itachi fueran los tres prodigios? El resultado, la Hinata fuerte que la mayoría deseamos.

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11 - La promesa de Darui.<strong>

"Estáis aquí para recibir a vuestro próximo instructor anbu, con el que entrenaréis durante los siguientes 2 años", dijo la potente voz del Raikage al mejor equipo jonin de Kumo.

Desde que había visto la pequeña charla sobre genjutsu que Hinata les había dado había decidido en seguida quién sería la mejor persona para entrenar a su futuro equipo escolta. Hinata sería la capitana del nuevo escuadrón y pasaría a ser también parte de la escolta del Raikage en un futuro. Sabía que cualidades no le faltaban así que empezó a resumir las habilidades, la larga lista, de Hinata ante sus expectantes y excitados jonin.

"Dicha persona es experta en un sinfín de técnicas de ninjutsu, así como distintos y variados métodos de taijutsu, en genjutsu es la mejor en Kumo y posee técnicas médicas segundas solo a la sanin Tsunade, debido a que esa no es su área de trabajo, también es experta en fuinjutsu, en rastreo y captación de inteligencia así como el asesinato silente", recitó el Raikage viendo cómo, con cada palabra, sus cejas parecían desaparecer en su cabello. Al parecer ninguno de ellos era consciente de las habilidades de Hinata, "Además, tiene una larga lista de misiones tipo A y S, solamente 3 de sus 116 misiones han sido fallidas".

Tendió el registro de misiones y Darui lo cogió, B y C se acercaron y vieron el resumen "5D, 13C, 18B, 44A, 36S". Fuera quien fuera había hecho casi el mismo número de misiones A que de S, y eso que las S solo las cogían los anbu. Eso significaba que el tipo debería haber sido anbu durante años, más años que siendo jonin.

"Bueno que empiece el rock and roll", rapeó B, C sacudió la cabeza, como siempre hacia.

"Mirad detrás vuestro", dijo el Raikage.

El equipo entero dio la vuelta de un salto y Darui tuvo que luchar para no quedarse boquiabierto. Era Hinata. ¿Quizá debería de dejar de sorprenderse? Sacudió la cabeza y vio que Shi estaba mirando incrédulo a Hinata mientras que Killer Bee parecía estar pensando una nueva rima, con su mano apoyada en la barbilla.

"Bueno equipo, nos vemos donde nos encontramos el otro día", contestó y desapareció.

B, C y Darui la siguieron cuando salieron de su estupor. Cuando llegaron allí vieron a Hinata vestida en su uniforme jonin; nadie debería saber su identidad salvo los anbu. Sus pantalones eran piratas metidos en unas botas altas, y su camisa era de cuello alto y de mangas cortas, hasta sus codos. Sus brazos estaban vendados y su torso cubierto por el mismo chaleco que Darui, C y B llevaban, sujeto solo por un hombro. Toda su ropa, salvo las vendas y el chaleco, era negra. En su espalda llevaba una katana y a ambos lados de sus caderas unas espadas cortas de chakra. Un porta armas estaba sujeto a su muslo derecho y otro más grande en su baja espalda. Su cabello, esta vez, estaba recogido en un moño aguantado por senbon.

"Bien, he visto vuestras estadísticas y debo decir que voy a entrenaros en todo; cualquier alumno mío no será mediocre en ningún campo ninja", dijo mirando desafiante a los adolescentes delante de sí, luego gruñó "Todos sabréis de todo, nada de eso de solo un ninja médico, ¿qué pasa si vais en una misión en solitario? ¡Si es que hay que ser idiota!"

Sacudió la cabeza, irritada, y el equipo supo en seguida que hablaba por propia experiencia. Sin embargo, aunque algo dentro de sí les decía que sería duro, estaban ansiosos por empezar.

"Primero empezaremos por el taijutsu, quiero clones ahora", cada uno hizo lo que pedía y aparecieron un clon de cada uno, que se miraron intrigados entre sí, "Poneos esto y seguid las instrucciones de mi clon".

Los clones se fueron a un extremo y pronto desaparecieron de la vista, después de ponerse pesos en brazos y piernas, claro está.

"Vosotros entrenaréis conmigo en genjutsu, vuestro punto más débil, y dentro de un par de horas haremos un descanso de media hora. Después practicaremos vuestro repertorio de ninjutsu y, si hace falta, lo rellenaremos según vuestra naturaleza de chakra, eso serán otras 2 horas", informó sentada en una gran roca, "Después haremos una pausa para comer de una hora y seguidamente haremos taijutsu durante 2 horas, media hora de descanso y luego probaremos distintas armas durante una hora, otro descanso de media hora y luego os enseñaré los principios de las técnicas médicas. Alternaremos día sí y día no, los días que no os enseñaré a hacer venenos y a crear sus antídotos".

B, C y Darui miraron boquiabiertos a Hinata mientras ésta sacaba un gran pergamino de sellado. Lo tiró suelo y rodó abriéndose como si nada. Los chicos, que todavía estaban calculando a qué hora acabarían su entrenamiento, miraron callados a Hinata sacar un gran cofre negro y abrirlo, del pergamino. Allí adentro había, valga la redundancia, más pergaminos de distintos colores y tamaños.

"¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Después de la hora de medicina haremos un descanso y luego os enseñaré sellado", dijo, dando un brinco y mirando sonriente a sus alumnos, "Ahora, coged uno cada uno".

Todos se adelantaron a mirar qué eran los pergaminos y, exhalando fuertemente, Darui vio que eran contratos de invocación: cuervos, tigres, panteras, lobos, osos, águilas, nutrias… Al parecer Hinata no hacía nada a medias, se dijo.

"El mío son los tigres, es la invocación del clan Uzumaki pero yo soy la única, y la última, en usarlos", dijo con algo de tristeza en su voz.

"Pues yo me quedo con las águilas", exclamó entusiasmado Shi, cogiendo el pergamino como si fuera su hijo. Darui le miró divertido y cogió, sin duda alguna, las panteras.

"Yo digo osos, bakayaro, konoyaro", rapeó Killer Bee y cogió el pergamino que le tendía Hinata.

"Pues firmad y más tarde, según nuestro horario, los probaremos", dijo ella, y dio una palmada poniéndose de pie.

Una vez sus alumnos firmaron los contratos, Hinata hizo desparecer el cofre y guardó el pergamino detrás de la roca, escondido. A partir de ese momento, empezó con sus clases. ¡No sabían dónde se habían metido!

….

Darui gimió de cansancio, tocándose la espalda, y se tumbó en su cama, duchado y medio desnudo. Había sido un día agotador pero, extrañamente, se había pasado con una velocidad frenética. Sonrió al ver que el dicho era cierto: el tiempo vuela cuando haces algo que te gusta. Quizá fuera porque había pasado el día entero con Hinata o quizá porque sabía que, con su entrenamiento, serían de los mejores shinobi del mundo. Después de todo, Hinata era un prodigio.

La lección de genjutsu había sido educativa puesto que Kumo no se especializaba normalmente en las ilusiones. Después de saber distintos métodos para percibir si se está bajo el influjo, Hinata les había puesto su genjutsu más débil, que había resultado ser de tipo medio/alto para el equipo, poco a poco, cuando iban saliendo de su genjutsu, Hinata fue incrementando la intensidad hasta que pasaron el par de horas previstas.

Después habían mostrado a su nueva sensei todo el ninjutsu que sabían, que era mucho mejor que su genjutsu. Mientras que B y Darui eran de naturaleza rayo y agua, C era rayo y tierra, así que el rayo era el elemento predominante. Para su sorpresa, aunque Hinata tenía naturaleza principal de fuego, sabía más jutsu de rayo que el equipo entero. Así que les enseñó una técnica distinta a cada uno con el razonamiento que, aunque podrían aprender la misma los tres a la vez, así tendrían más técnicas el equipo en general. A ninguno le molestaba esa lógica, sabedores que Hinata, tarde o temprano, les haría aprenderlo todo.

Más tarde, mientras comían, sintieron la información de sus clones llegar a ellos. Habían corrido, nadado atados a una piedra y esquivado kunais, hasta que un fallo los disipó, durante 4 horas. De repente se sintió cansado y dio gracias que estaba comiendo para recuperar fuerzas. Sintió admiración por Hinata cuando supo que su horario era totalmente cuadrado al milímetro; ahora veía que era una perfeccionista. Después de varios minutos relajados sin hacer nada, Hinata les dio una serie de misiones hipotéticas para que las resolvieran de 3 formas distintas.

Por fin llegó la hora del combate contra Hinata. Durante un par de horas estuvieron intentando quitarle un cascabel que tenía colgado de su chaleco, sin poder cogerlo. Claro está, era entrenamiento de taijutsu así que ella les dio una paliza cuando intentaron esconderse; echando por tierra sus planes de camuflarse y esperar. Para coger el objeto debían ir directamente a por ella; a no ser que pudieran esconderse sin que ella se diera cuenta, algo que era dudoso puesto que era un anbu de rastreo.

Después de eso el equipo intentó invocar a sus respectivos animales, probando las medidas de chakra durante una hora; algo en lo que avanzaron bastante. Luego se sentaron, aliviados por el respiro, y tuvieron una clase de medicina teórica para principiantes. Por último, tuvieron unas lecciones de sellado más allá de las dadas en la academia, que eran bastante precarias viendo el conocimiento de Hinata.

Los días pasaron, uno tras otro, y al final de la semana habían notado una mejora general: podían sentir el genjutsu antes y disiparlo con más facilidad, los tres habían acabado de masterizar un nuevo ninjutsu, su velocidad, resistencia y agilidad estaban mejores que nunca, su compenetración en equipo y sus estrategias eran mejor pensadas, su taijutsu más diverso y compacto, habían acabado de invocar a sus animales y habían empezado a utilizar katanas, su base de medicina era más amplia de lo que hubieran soñado jamás y podían identificar los componentes de diversos venenos, así como sellar el sonido y la visión de una zona de terreno.

"Ah, día libre", dijo Shi, el tercer viernes de entrenamiento.

"¿Libre?", preguntó Hinata, desde la roca que ahora era su asiento favorito, "Acordaos que pasado mañana iremos a ver al Raikage para una misión, quiero ver esos progresos en la vida real, ya sabéis".

El equipo entero gimió del cansancio y eso hizo que Hinata soltara una carcajada.

"Vamos, vamos, será vuestra primera misión A, ¿sabéis?"

"Hina-sensei, ¿cuándo fue la primera vez que hiciste una misión A?", preguntó C con curiosidad, caminando al lado de B y de su sensei, dejando a Darui al otro lado de Hinata.

La expresión de Hinata se tornó seria y parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, "A los 8 años, fue en Kiri".

El equipo paró en seco e Hinata tuvo que girarse cuando vio que caminaba sola, alzó una ceja y vio las expresiones horrorizadas del grupo.

"¡Con 8 años!", exclamó C, sus ojos marrones bien abiertos.

"Oh my God, eso está muy mal, yeah".

Darui cerró los ojos del cansancio y continuó caminando. Había un brillo en su mirada que le informó que algo había pasado en Kiri, algo importante. Cuando se fuera quizá podría preguntarle. Todavía no había entablado una conversación seria con Hinata y es que le daba algo de corte que le gustara su sensei. Habían salido todos juntos a la barbacoa, donde pronto lo hicieron su lugar de encuentro, y también habían visitado la casa de Hinata, que con su paga y su herencia era de las más grandes de Kumo.

Estaba separada de Kumo y a la misma altura que la torre flotante del Raikage, uno de sus exteriores era de piedra mientras que el otro tenía un tejado de madera y grandes ventanales que daban paso a una terraza. Dentro había 2 plantas y un ático. El primer piso tenía la cocina, el lavadero, el salón enorme que también era comedor (lo separaban unos escalones), una entrada y un baño, así como la terraza que se accedía desde el salón. En el piso superior había otro baño y tres grandes habitaciones. Por último, el ático era el estudio y armería. Todo lo relacionado con su vida ninja estaba ahí guardado. Todas las ventanas estaban cubiertas de plantas, exceptuando la terraza.

Era el lugar más acogedor que había visto, quizá porque sus padres habían muerto poco antes de conocer a Hinata y solo su padre era shinobi, así que su casa era mucho más pequeña que la de Hinata. Pronto B, C y Darui pasaron bastantes tardes en casa de Hinata; B porque era huérfano como Darui y la única familia que tenía era el Raikage que siempre estaba ocupado, C porque su padre, sus hermanos y su hermana, siendo ninjas, siempre estaban de misión y Darui porque no tenía a nadie más.

A Hinata, no obstante, no parecía molestarle, de hecho todo lo contrario, se divertía bastante con su nuevo equipo. Pero con el roce hay confianza y pronto estuvieron hablando de cosas serias e íntimas de cada uno, algo que Hinata no sabía si podría hacer.

"¿Conoces algún otro jinchuriki, Hina?", preguntó C, que había estado hablando de su hermana mayor, Nii, que era jinchuriki al igual que B.

"Sí, a dos, para ser exactos", dijo ella, dejando de lado su pergamino y centrándose en la conversación, "Uno es Gaara del Desierto, contenedor del Ichibi, y otro es Naruto Uzumaki, el jinchuriki del Kyubi".

"¿Uzumaki?", preguntó B, pensativo, y, en un alarde de normalidad, siguió sin rapear, "¿No dijiste que eras la única en utilizar a los tigres?"

"Sí, Naruto usa sapos, Naruto ni siquiera sabe que somos primos, o que estoy viva, para seros sinceros", contestó ella, mirando al infinito con los ojos desenfocados.

"¿Cómo no puede saberlo?", preguntó Darui, confundido. Estaba sentado al lado de Hinata mientras que B estaba tumbando en la alfombra de terciopelo negro del suelo y C al otro lado de Hinata.

"Es una historia muy larga", suspiró ella, cerrando los ojos, "Y confidencial pero… Creo que B debería saberlo y, en cierto modo, también tu hermana, C".

"¿Los jinchuriki?", preguntó C, que había entendido que lo que tenía que contarles era algo relacionado con los contenedores de bijuu.

"Cuando tenía 6 años, Shisui y yo descubrimos que nuestra tía Kushina era la jinchuriki del Kyubi, ella era la hermana de mi madre, Kumida, y también la esposa del Cuarto Hokage", empezó ella, volviendo a la realidad, "Aquella noche del 10 de Octubre Kushina se puso de parto, lo hicieron en un lugar apartado de la aldea pero aun así alguien burló la seguridad anbu. Nadie vivo sabe cómo pero el Kyubi salió y Shisui y yo sabíamos por qué así que fuimos a ayudar a Kushina y a Minato".

Darui, Killer Bee y Shi se habían quedado callados, escuchando la historia de Hinata. Ahora más que nunca se daban cuenta del peso que llevaba encima.

"Allí había solo un hombre, enmascarado, con una túnica negra y nubes rojas", murmuró ella, los tres sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles el cuerpo, "Shisui y yo habíamos estado estudiando sellado durante años pues los Uzumaki tenían todos un chakra especial semejante al de un bijuu menor en su poder y cantidad, y fuerza".

"¿Cómo las cadenas que usaste con el Sanbi?", preguntó en voz baja Darui, que había pensado en aquel momento en Kiri.

"Sí, el caso es que Shisui distrajo al Kyubi y yo le agarré, con la misma técnica, para que os hagáis una idea. Kushina se estaba muriendo pero seguía viva gracias a ser una Uzumaki y a su fuerza de voluntad, mientras, Minato peleaba con el extraño al que consiguió disuadir y llegó justo a tiempo para tomar las riendas porque yo estaba exhausta por haber despertado el Sharingan aquella noche", narró Hinata, mirando a sus alumnos que tenían toda su atención en ella, "Así fue como Minato y Kushina unieron sus fuerzas para sellar al Kyubi en Naruto, mi primo, al que mis padres acogieron en contra de la voluntad del consejo. Pronto fuimos vigilados por la raíz anbu de Danzo, uno de los ancianos del consejo y, aunque pudimos graduarnos antes, el Hokage quiso que fuera lo más tarde posible, o hasta que no pudiera contener al consejo".

"Así que por eso os graduasteis antes", musitó C, pensativo.

"Nos pusieron en el mismo equipo y tuvimos como sensei al líder del escuadrón anbu de interrogación, Ibiki", dijo ella observando las reacciones pasmadas de los tres, "La misión en Kiri fue con él, allí buscábamos información sobre un grupo terrorista y encontramos algo más. Yagura, el Mizukage, estaba empleando a mercenarios que trabajaban bajo el nombre de Akatsuki. Fue también Akatsuki quien creó el conflicto entre la Roca y el Rayo, que más tarde acabaría con la muerte del Tercer Raikage".

"¡Nubes rojas!", exclamó B, chasqueando los dedos.

"¿Quieres decir que lo del Paso de Yosuba….?", preguntó incrédulo Darui, con sorpresa y horror, el mismo evento que había acabado con su padre. Vio como Hinata asintió suspirando.

"¡Malditos!", gruñó C, sentándose de un golpe, volvió a abrir la boca pero Hinata le tocó el hombro.

"Y eso no era lo peor, Akatsuki solamente estaba fundando las bases económicas con su negocio mercenario, un negocio al que accedieron todos exceptuando Kumo; Danzo, de Konoha, Yagura, de Kiri, Toshio, de Suna, Onoki, de Iwa, incluso los pequeños Países… Más tarde hicimos el examen de chunin y mientras tanto, Danzo se cansó de esperar, viendo que, de ascender, estaríamos fuera de sus manos, así que usó la fuerza", gruñó ella, sus ojos se activaron inconscientemente con su ira. Era la primera vez que el asombrado equipo veía su legendario dojutsu, "Danzo utilizó a la raíz para destruir Uzushiogakure con mis padres dentro. El muy desgraciado, pensaba que así se haría con nosotros y con Naruto, matando dos pájaros de un tiro, pero le salió el tiro por la culata puesto que Shisui y yo no quisimos dar a nuestro primo. Pronto nos hicimos jonin y descubrimos, en una misión, que Akatsuki fue originado en Amegakure y que su líder era un tal Pein".

"¿Qué pasó después?", preguntó con seriedad B, algo insólito en él.

"Después pasó otro año y nos invitaron en el escuadrón anbu pero Shisui se negó con tal de cuidar a Naruto y yo acepté para investigar a la raíz y a Akatsuki, quien descubrimos intentaba localizar a todos los bijuu", dijo Hinata, mirándole con atención ahora, Darui y C se giraron a mirar con preocupación a su compañero, "el año siguiente nos intentaron hacer capitanes de escuadrón pero yo me negué, puesto que mi unidad siempre era la que más misiones hacía. Más tarde me daría cuenta de porqué. Mientras tanto, por si no tuviéramos suficientes problemas, el clan Uchiha planeó un golpe de Estado e Itachi fue ordenado espiar a su propio clan. Itachi mató a Shisui para que ganáramos una versión mejorada del Sharingan, el Mangekyou, y para que pudiera gozar del Mangekyou Eterno, me trasplantó los ojos de mi hermano, dejándole morir".

Darui miró incrédulo a Hinata, viendo como ella apretaba los puños, reviviendo sin duda la memoria. Se masajeó las sienes y, juntando todo su valor posible, pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de Hinata, a lo que ella sonrió. Viendo que su equipo estaba mudo del horror, siguió con su historia.

"Como yo no podía cuidar a Naruto sola pudimos sellar sus memorias de sus años anteriores y dejarlo en un orfanato, lo mismo hicimos con Sasuke con sus memorias sobre Naruto. Itachi, más tarde, fue chantajeado por Danzo y cumplió sus órdenes: matar al clan Uchiha, con tal de poder entrar en Akatsuki y servir de espía para Konoha. Aquella noche cuando volvió de matar a todos, salvo a Sasuke, nos despedimos en la oficina del Hokage y yo vine a Kumo ya que el Raikage sabía de mi situación", explicó viendo en sus caras como iban uniendo las piezas del puzle, "El Raikage me mandó a una misión con Jiraiya y, durante 3 años, estuvimos investigando a Akatuski y localizando a los bijuu y sus jinchuriki. El Gobi y el Nanabi ya han sido capturados por Akatsuki. Después de eso Orochimaru, antiguo miembro, mató al Kazekage e intentó invadir Konoha, donde murió el Hokage. Sasuke se fue con Orochimaru, como Itachi predijo, y yo mandé a Naruto con Jiraiya para que lo entrene y para que sea más difícil que lo localicen".

"Es… es una historia…", no supo que decir C, que se había quedado sin palaras, ¿horrorosa, increíble, fantástica?

"Ya", bufó ella, echándose el largo mechón del flequillo al lado, "Es por eso que tarde o temprano B tendrá que venir conmigo para aprender a cooperar con su bijuu".

"¿Es eso posible?", preguntó Darui por B, viendo como sus manos se movían nerviosamente.

"¡Claro que sí! Los Uzumaki son los mejores con el sellado, ¿sabéis por qué?", viendo como sacudían las cabezas, siguió, "Porque cada uno de nosotros tiene sellado un demonio menor, nuestra mitad demoníaca, nosotros podemos convertirnos en jinchuriki si quisiéramos o sellar cualquier cosa de cualquier forma en cualquier lugar".

"¿Mitad demoníaca?", preguntó B, estupefacto.

Hinata se levantó y se alejó del sofá hasta que se quedó de pie delante del trío, que la miraba algo ansioso, como si en cualquier momento fuera a aparecer un bijuu en el salón. Entonces dejó salir a Yoru. La enorme pantera negra alada y ojos turmalina paraíba, brillando en la tarde de Kumo, le llegaba hasta el hombro. Se agachó para acariciar a su ahora tumbado demonio, que dejaba salir cuanto más mejor, y se sentó en el suelo, mirando a su equipo que tenía la boca abierta de forma cómica. Sin poder evitarlo, se echó a reír.

….

"Sabes, no eres el primer mocoso con el que hago una apuesta", dijo una voz femenina, era una mujer rubia con ojos miel y grandes pecho, algo que Jiraiya podía apreciar en su totalidad aun estando cubiertos.

"¡Vieja, conseguirá ese collar en una semana, te digo!", gritó Naruto, en medio de un gran cráter, haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras burlonas.

"Ya veremos, hic", contestó ella, evitando a una mujer morena con un cerco con un collar de perlas a cuestas, "Ellos podrían haber sido tus primos pero tú eres un idiota, hic".

"¡Tsunade!", gruñó Jiraiya, mirando de reojo nerviosamente a Naruto, que tenía la boca abierta.

Naruto, que había escuchado con total claridad las palabras de la vieja rubia. Frunció el ceño y no tardó más de dos segundos en ponerse a gritar de nuevo. El corazón le latía fuertemente en el pecho, era la primera vez que escuchaba algo de su familia. Ni siquiera sabía quiénes eran sus padres o si todos estaban muertos. La sensación de esperanza empezó a crecer dentro de él.

"¿¡Primos!? ¿Qué primos?", preguntó.

"Tus primos, hic, Hinata y Shisui Uchiha, hic, Shizununendh", la mencionada acabó tapándole la boca con una mano libre, riendo falsamente cuando Naruto la miró con incredulidad.

¿Un Uchiha sus primos? Jiraiya se tapó la cara, ahora ya no habría manera de parar a Naruto hasta que consiguiera respuestas. Menos mal que Hinata tuvo la sangre fría de falsificar su muerte ya que Naruto no entendería, con 11 años, porque había sido puesto en un orfanato teniendo familia. Así pues, cogió al rubio de la chaqueta y lo arrastró gritando calle abajo. Naruto había aceptado una apuesta que debía cumplir en una semana y maldición si iba a dejar que perdiera su ahijado. Después maldijo a Minato, por hacerle su padrino, y luego a Hinata, por saber manipularle tan bien.

"¡Kuso!"

"¡Quiero saber la verdad, viejo pervertido!", al parecer en algo se parecía a los gemelos, Naruto, viendo que ellos también le habían llamado de la misma forma.

"Ya, ya, está bien", gruñó viendo que era un callejón sin salida, mentirle, entonces, "Primero tendrás que ganar esa apuesta y, cuando lo hagas, te diré lo que sé".

Se lee: te diré no todo, sino algo, de lo que sé. Aunque eso Naruto no debía saberlo. Bastantes preocupaciones tenía ya con el bastardo de su primo segundo, Sasuke, quien se había largado con la serpiente de Orochimaru para hacer Dios sabe qué. Incluso había prometido a la pelirrosa que le traería de vuelta costase lo que le costase. Un escalofrío de lástima le recorrió el cuerpo. Cuando se enterara Hinata de semejante promesa esperaba que Sakura estuviera lo más lejos posible para evitar la tortura mental. Después de todo, los Uzumaki no se retractan en sus promesas y su compañera, sin saberlo, había hecho que Naruto emplease tiempo, sudor y lágrimas en un renegado.

Los días siguientes fueron rutinarios: Naruto entrenando, Naruto descansando, Naruto comiendo, Naruto durmiendo, Naruto observándole por si decía algo "extraño"… Jiraiya, mientras tanto, había vuelto a su antiguo trabajo, el de crear novelas, y para ello necesitaba inspiración así que había dado varios viajes a las fuentes termales del pueblo mientras su alumno jadeaba de cansancio. Cuando pasó la semana, Jiraiya supo en seguida que todo había ido demasiado bien. Lo supo cuando se despertó después de una noche bebiendo con Tsunade y comprobó que, efectivamente, había sido drogado.

Después de acorralar a Shizune, ésta les dijo la verdad y Jiraiya se encontró maldiciendo de nuevo. Esta vez a Tsunade y a Orochimaru. Sabía que Shizune no podría contrarrestar la droga pero aun así preguntó.

"Lo siento mucho, Jiraiya-sama, pero es una de las creaciones de Tsunade-sama", le contestó, tal y como había predicho.

Suspirando no tuvo más que coger a Naruto y a Shizune y evitar que Tsunade curara los brazos de su antiguo compañero de equipo; ahora más que nunca podía ver que su amiga no se había repuesto de la pérdida de su amante y de su hermano menor. Cuando llegaron allí el lugar estaba destrozado y supo que Tsunade había escuchado algo que no le había gustado nada, eso o se había dado cuenta de las artimañas de Orochimaru.

Cuando llegaron al claro allí vieron a Tsunade luchando con Orochimaru con tan mala suerte que acabó teniendo un ataque de pánico al ver sangre; algo que no había superado desde la muerte de Nawaki. Maldijo de nuevo cuando no pudo invocar a sus sapos y cuando tuvo que ser Naruto quien se encargara de Kabuto, un tipo de cabello gris.

"No puedo creer que finalmente haya acabado con el _Rasengan_", murmuró Jiraiya viendo como Orochimaru y Kabuto desaparecían malheridos.

Por suerte no le escuchó nadie y pudo ver como Tsunade le colocaba al niño inconsciente su valioso collar. Viendo la sangre en las manos de Naruto sintió otro escalofrío al pensar qué le haría Hinata si se enterase. Al ver que la droga había dejado de surtir efecto, cogió a Naruto y fueron todos a la posada en la que estaban alojados. Allí puso a Naruto en su saco de dormir y cerró la puerta de papel en silencio.

Observó a las dos mujeres, que tenían una expresión distinta a la que se había acostumbrado, y se sentó en el suelo. Shizune tenía al cerdo entre sus brazos y Jiraiya se preguntó por qué demonios tenían una mascota en forma de cerdo cuando éstos acostumbraban a ser malolientes, glotones y sucios. ¿A caso no sabía Tsunade que el dicho de que las mascotas se parecían a sus dueños? Sacudiendo la cabeza se encogió de hombros.

"¿Aceptarás el cargo, Tsunade?", preguntó con seriedad, después de todo, eso era parte de la misión encomendada por el consejo.

Ella suspiró, "Porque no, el hospital Konoha necesita una reforma seguro, no me atrevo a que ningún idiota eche por tierra mi sistema".

"Pues entonces debes saber algo más, es confidencial", Jiraiya miró a Shizune y observó la mirada calculadora de Tsunade.

"Ella no le dirá a nadie, además, será mi asistente personal", replicó la sanin a la defensiva. Jiraiya alzó las manos y luego escuchó si Naruto estaba dormido aun.

"Bien pues…"

Durante media hora estuvo explicándole la situación de los gemelos, del clan Uchiha y la misión encubierta de Itachi, así como Akatsuki y los planes de Danzo. Decir que ambas mujeres estaban choqueadas era poco, después dio paso a la ira. Tsunade no podía creer que el consejo jugara con las vidas de los aldeanos como si nada. De repente se acordó de aquella vez en la aldea del Té, ¿habrían aceptado su apuesta no para reírse de ella sino para ser más fuertes? Ni se podía imaginar por lo que habían pasado cada uno de ellos; Itachi, siendo el heredero del clan y ahora un criminal encubierto, Hinata, siendo enviada a misiones S y falsificando su muerte, Shisui, dando su vida para cuidar a su hermana y a su primo.

No conocía a nadie con tantas ganas de hacer el bien, con una fuerza de voluntad tal que les había llevado a sacrificar sus propias vidas. Sintió culpa y vergüenza, viendo como ella había tirado la toalla solamente porque su amante y su hermano habían muerto. ¿No seguía ella con vida? ¿No querrían ellos que fuera feliz, que viviera y luchara por los demás? Se comparó con Hinata, ambas rodeadas de familiares y amigos muertos, ambas renegadas de su hogar. La única diferencia entre ambas era que ella se había dado a la bebida y al juego mientras que la Uchiha seguía cuidando de los suyos aun en las sombras, arriesgándolo todo, haciendo lo que pudiera por Naruto. ¿Qué sentiría Hinata sabiendo que, aunque tenía 3 primos, era incapaz de actuar directamente en ayuda de ninguno de los 3?

"Por cierto, ¿qué pasa con el cerdo?", dijo Jiraiya, rompiendo la tensión de la habitación, "¿No sabes que las mascotas se parecen a sus amos?"

La vena de su frente se hinchó, no era la primera vez, y por lo visto tampoco la única, que lo pensaba. ¡Malditos Uchiha!

….

"Solo han pasado 5 meses, ¿crees que B estará a la altura para controlar su bijuu?", preguntó el Raikage mirando atentamente al anbu delante de él.

"Sí, conmigo allí podré controlar situación por si hay problemas pero por lo que veo el Hachibi no odia a B, quizá incluso lo contrario", contestó ella, algo divertida, "Creo firmemente que B puede llegar a cooperar totalmente con el bijuu".

"Entonces el equipo entero será enviado a la Isla Tortuga", dijo el Raikage, sacando un pergamino y firmándolo, "Otra misión de rango A. Esta será vuestra quinta misión, vais por buen camino".

Hinata asintió y se despidió haciendo una reverencia. Se tele-transportó a su piso, puesto que ya habían acabado el entrenamiento de dicha semana, y vio como cada uno de sus alumnos estaba leyendo un pergamino distinto.

"¡Hina!", exclamó B que, junto con los otros dos, había dejado de llamarla sensei después de la primera semana de entrenamiento.

Darui y Shi se giraron para verla y ella levantó el pergamino indicándoles que tenían otra misión. Lanzó el objeto y Darui lo cogió, abriéndolo de golpe. El trío se agrupó para leer los datos e instrucciones de la misión mientras Hinata iba a por algo de beber. Escuchó como hablaban confundidos sobre qué tendrían que hacer y aguantó una risa.

"¿La Isla Tortuga? Suena a piratas", dijo Shi, rodando los ojos.

"Es la Isla con el santuario para aprender a controlar los bijuu, ¿sabíais?", contestó ella apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, viendo cómo se miraban con algo de sorpresa.

Hinata les dio los detalles algo distraída. En 5 meses habían cambiado bastante, ahora B y Darui eran más altos que antes, mientras que C había adquirido la musculatura de un nadador. Habían aprendido 13 técnicas de ninjutsu en 5 meses, algo que era casi un milagro para según qué ninjas. También habían superado la mayoría de shinobi en Kumo con su genjtsu y habían mejorado su taijutsu increíblemente. La sorpresa había sido C quien había resultado tener talento para la medicina, cosa en lo que ambos morenos estaban algo pegados. En el sellado habían progresado tanto como hubiera sido posible sin chakra Uzumaki, después de recuperarse de la sorpresa que Yoru les había producido.

"Partiremos el lunes al amanecer así que ya sabéis", dijo ella, advirtiéndoles que no lo dejaran todo a última hora, "¿Alguna pregunta?"

"¿Qué haremos C y yo mientras B está entrenando con Hachibi?", preguntó Darui, algo confuso.

"En la isla existen todo tipo de animales gigantes salvajes, cuando lleguemos allí os propondré un juego para que compitáis entre vosotros", rio ella de forma maliciosa, dándoles escalofríos a ambos, mientras que B se encontró aliviado por haber esquivado la flecha envenenada.

"Bueno, yo debería ir tirando esta noche mi hermana llega de misión y hace un par de semanas que no sé de ella", bostezó Shi, levantándose del cómodo sofá negro, "Nos vemos".

"Hasta el lunes", contestaron al unísono los otros tres componentes del futuro equipo escolta.

"¿Os vais a quedar aquí esta noche?", preguntó Hinata cuando C se hubo marchado, mirando a Darui.

Ambos se encogieron de hombros, ninguno de los dos pensaba que decirle que sí sería muy normal, pero todos sabían la respuesta así que Hinata asintió y se tumbó en el sofá, cerrando los ojos. Bostezó irremediablemente y Darui y B se dieron cuenta de lo cansada que estaba realmente su sensei, puesto que, aunque entrenaba al equipo, no había dejado de investigar a Akatsuki y de realizar misiones anbu. B, que sabía que Darui sentía algo por su sensei, dio las buenas noches y se fue a la habitación de invitados que le había dejado Hinata. La otra era de Darui y C, si se quedaba a dormir, prefería coger el sofá, que era igual de grande que una cama individual. Pervertidamente, pensó que si Darui tenía el coraje de declararse, podría dejarle la habitación a Shi.

Por otro lado, en el salón, se encontraban a solas Hinata y Darui. Durante varios minutos se quedaron en silencio, ella con los ojos cerrados y él mirando los pies desnudos de Hinata, sabedor que, de mirarle el rostro, ella lo notaría. Entonces sintió unos ojos observarle, alzó su cara y sus ojos se encontraron. Pocas veces había podido estar a solas con ella, puesto que el equipo lo hacía todo junto, incluso las misiones, pero cuando ocurría siempre se sentía más cerca de ella.

"¿Crees habrá una cuarta guerra?", preguntó Darui, mirando los ojos violetas de Hinata, "Mi madre murió en la última, aun sin ser ninja".

Hinata se levantó hasta quedar sentada, mirando sin decir nada a Darui, ¿qué podía decir? Cogió los hombros musculosos y morenos de su amigo y tiró de él hasta que acabaron abrazándose. No iniciaría una relación con su alumno pero sí que podía sentar las bases para su matrimonio; algo a lo que no veía escapatoria puesto que aquellos con los que podría considerar casarse estaban fuera de su alcance. Aun así, no quería que el Raikage le dijera nada a Darui puesto que el contrato también dejaría de ser válido si él se casaba antes de cumplir los 18 años. De lo contrario quizá resintiera a Hinata y ella no quería casarse por obligación, sino por amor, pero no podía dar el siguiente paso mientras Darui fuera su alumno. Era una bendición y una maldición a la vez, que el Raikage la hiciera su maestra.

…..

"No puedo creer que estemos haciendo este trabajo en una misión A", se quejó C, observando la pelea del hipopótamo, el pingüino, el coala y el gorila, entonces saltó cuando un árbol casi impacta allí donde estaba parado.

"¡Demasiado lento!", gritó Darui, riendo desde el aire, dando una vuelta hacia atrás y cayendo en uno de los picos de la isla.

Había sido desconcertante saber que la isla no tenía referencias piratas y que solamente se llamaba Tortuga ya que la Isla, en realidad, era el caparazón de una tortuga gigante. Cómo habría crecido fauna, vegetación y existía el agua, le sobre pasaba, pasmado, pero al parecer la isla contenía templos para controlar a los bijuu. ¿A quién demonios se le ocurrió poner templos para bijuu en una tortuga gigante? Sacudió la cabeza y miró con su ojo al descubierto a Hinata y B, la primera sentada en la hierba mientras que B estaba rígido sobre un trozo de hierba debajo de la cascada.

La cascada de la Verdad, allí B tendría que derrotar mentalmente sus miedos y su lado oscuro para poder seguir adelante en su entrenamiento. Mientras tanto, Darui y C vigilarían que nadie supiera de su localización y domesticarían a los animales gigantes de la isla. Los más fáciles habían sido los vegetarianos pero tenían un problema con los "reyes" de la isla, los mencionados hipopótamo, pingüino, coala y gorila, que no paraban de pelear por un armadillo; animal del cual C y Darui todavía no sabían si era tan siquiera hembra. Debía decir que la escena era algo cómica.

Por otro lado, Hinata miró a su estudiante, sentado frente a la cascada. Sabía que B podría sobre pasar sus límites pero la pregunta era cuánto tiempo le iba a costar. Por eso mismo la misión del Raikage había sido datada como 2 semanas con posibilidad de prorrogarse. Se intentó imaginar a Naruto en el lugar de B pero, con el corazón en un puño, cerró los ojos viendo que no podía imaginar a su primo puesto que, la última vez que le había visto, había sido hacía más de 10 años. ¿Cómo miraría a la cara a su primo? ¿O a Sasuke?

Sentía culpa pues sabía que, si ella se hubiera negado a dejar a sus primos crecer solos en Konoha, podrían haber cambiado las situaciones del futuro, que no eran nada favorecedoras. Cada día que pasaba se acercaba más el momento en que Akatsuki se pondría en marcha, secuestrando los bijuu. Era curioso que Hinata conociera, o hubiera conocido, a 5 de los 9 jinchuriki que existían: Gaara, Nii, Yagura, Killer Bee y Naruto. Sin contar al Sanbi, que había sellado en Kiri.

Durante horas, estuvo perdida en sus pensamientos circulares, por más que lo intentara siempre volvía al punto de partida. Quizá fuera tortura mental auto impuesta pero Hinata no podía dejar de lado la sensación que lo malo solo acababa de empezar y se preguntó cuánto dudaría la tormenta antes de volver a salir el sol. Saliendo del trance, observó a B levantarse del suelo.

"¡Yeah!", exclamó girándose a mirarla y le sonrió, "Paso uno efectuado, bakayaro, konoyaro".

Una ráfaga de rayos le envolvieron un segundo, electrocutándole y chilló hasta que Hinata bajó la mano y alzó una ceja. Viendo como alzaba los brazos en son de paz y encogía, cómicamente, su gran estatura para protegerse, Hinata tocó su transmisor y les informó a los otros de su progreso.

"B ha terminado aquí".

"No me digas que tú estás rimando ahora también", dijo Darui, algo exasperado, mirándola desde la copa de un árbol, viendo los ojos rojos de Hinata supo que sería electrocutado tarde o temprano, "Lo siento".

"¡Deja de disculparte!", dijo histérico C, que había escuchado todo mientras escapaba al coala que le perseguía, "¡Y ven a ayudarme!"

"Tch, ¿y vosotros queréis ser anbu?", preguntó sarcásticamente Hinata mientras se adentraba con B, que la miraba de reojo nerviosamente, cascada adentro, "Nos veremos dentro de un par de horas para la comida".

Allí se adentraron despacio, viendo las pinturas y esculturas sin cabeza que decoraban el gran pasillo hacia la cámara principal. El agua caía por unos agujeros circulares de las paredes, haciendo ruido y creando eco. Los pasos de ambos ninjas fueron sigilosos, ella por costumbre y él por miedo a que ella le volviese a electrocutar.

"Bien, aquí estamos", dijo Hinata y B miró la cámara principal, era rectangular y lo único extraño era una cara de bijuu pintada en la pared con la boca abierta, la pared en esa zona estaba hundida, dándole un aspecto real, "Tienes que meter la cabeza ahí, si has fallado combatiendo tu yo oscuro la estatua te comerá la cabeza, como a esos pobres de ahí fuera".

B la miró escandalizado y luego cuadró sus hombros, lo tenía que hacer. Metió la cabeza hasta el fondo de un golpe y vio, en la oscuridad de sus gafas solares, un interruptor. ¡Maldita! Picó el interruptor y sintió un rayo tocarle el culo al mismo tiempo que algo, de piedra, se abría. Aulló de dolor al darse con la cabeza en el techo y cuando salió pudo ver a su maestra aguantarse la risa hasta que explotó en carcajadas.

"¡Tendrías que haber visto tu cara!", rio, poniéndose roja del esfuerzo, "¡La perfecta y típica broma!"

Killer Bee gruño, "Ja ja, bakaya-".

Viendo la expresión ahora irritada, y sin rastro de risa de Hinata, se cortó antes de volver a insultar a su maestra, observando las chispas saltar de sus manos.

"Ahí dentro", le indicó un lugar que había aparecido de la nada.

Era como una realidad extraña, todo era de colores y no había ni techo ni suelo ni paredes; ni siquiera podía saber cuán grande era ese sitio. Después de varios minutos inspeccionando el terreno, se giró a esperar las siguientes instrucciones.

"Ahora tendrás que entrar en estado meditativo y encontrarse con el Hachibi", dijo ella, seria y con los brazos cruzados, "Tendrás que coger su chakra y llevarlo adentro de ti, sin permitir que el odio del bijuu entre en ti puesto que entonces aparecerá tu otro yo y para ganarte al bijuu necesitas solamente tu mitad pura".

"¿Y si aparece mi otro yo?", preguntó sin rapear, sabiendo que la respuesta no sería positiva.

"El bijuu saldrá al exterior y habrá que buscar otro jinchuriki", contestó solemnemente, eso significaba la muerte de la persona, exceptuando en los Uzumaki, "Si el Hachibi se resiste tendrás que someterlo a la fuerza".

B asintió sin decir nada, viendo que no era el momento para perder los papeles o ponerse a rapear, y se calmó. Entró en su subconsciente y encontró al bijuu. Era una mezcla entre un toro y un pulpo, de tamaño surrealmente enorme, enjaulado tras unos barrotes negros. Al parecer presentía qué quería hacer porque estaba inquieto y exhalaba fuertemente, agitado. Sus ojos claros se encontraron con los de B.

"Podemos hacer esto de dos formas, yo, pero de todos modos el vencedor seré yo, bayakaro, konoyaro", rapeó él, puesto que venirse abajo no le serviría de nada.

Durante más de una hora Hinata observó de cerca a Killer Bee, viendo como su cuerpo era transformado por un brillo marrón; el chakra del Hachibi. Por lo visto ya había entrado en contacto con su chakra pero no sabía si había sido de forma violenta o no. Miró su reloj de pulsera y supo que en menos de una hora, Darui y C los estarían esperando tras la cascada.

B, que estaba usando todo su repertorio de jutsu en el pulpo, vio cómo se estaba debilitando, sus bramidos haciendo eco en su mente. Cuando pudo dejarlo cao, amarrando todas sus patas, cogió el chakra y observó como Hinata tenía razón; la parte negativa del bijuu también intentaba hacer mella en él, recordándole todos sus peores momentos. Sin embargo, B había conseguido superar con facilidad su infancia marcada por el bijuu así que pronto se deshizo del odio y quedó rodeado de un chakra brillante. Finalmente volvió a abrir los ojos.

Miró a Hinata, que sonreía, y se miró su cuerpo brillante. Parecía una luz de navidad. Observó unos símbolos en sus brazos y en su torso y se encogió de hombros; quizá solo era temporalmente.

"¡Bien! Ahora podemos salir a la cámara de entrenamiento", se levantó y la siguió hasta la puerta abierta al otro lado de la cámara principal. Esta vez era una habitación normal con grandes bloques de piedra y columnas partidas, "Ahora quiero que intentes coger con tu nuevo chakra estas piedras sin partirlas ni dañarlas de ninguna forma y que las muevas al otro lado de la habitación".

Decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo, supo en seguida que tardaría días en masterizar su nueva forma. Durante media hora no hizo nada más que pulverizar piedras hasta que paró, cansado. Había gastado casi todo su chakra batallando al bijuu. Justamente cuando se disponía a seguir su sensei le paró.

"Ahora tenemos que ir a comer, nos están esperando C y Darui", dijo Hinata, asintiendo hacia la salida, "además, tengo que decirte sobre las consecuencias de usar chakra del Hachibi".

"¿Consecuencias?", preguntó, tomando la cantimplora que le ofrecía ella. Echaron a caminar hacia el exterior.

"Todavía no has ganado la confianza de tu bijuu así que usar su chakra tiene consecuencias, primero debe haber entre vosotros un compromiso ya que mientras tu usas su chakra, que es muy abundante, él a cambio usa el tuyo", explicó Hinata, que sabía con certeza cuan de ciertas eran sus palabras, "El bijuu puede llegar a matarte hasta que no hagáis un pacto, allí acordaréis la cantidad que él consumirá de tus reservas".

"¿Cuándo podré volver a hablar con Hachibi?", preguntó B después de pensar lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Ya mismo, primero necesitas recuperar tus fuerzas".

Darui y C aparecieron delante de Hinata y B minutos más tarde de lo acordado, jadeando. Hinata alzó una ceja y esperó a que recuperaran la respiración, tirados en el suelo. Entonces una estampida de pasos de acercó a ellos y supo que era uno de los animales más territoriales, a juzgar por el galope, el hipopótamo. Cuando apareció, con expresión furiosa, Hinata utilizó el Amaterasu al ver que iba directo a sus alumnos. Rugiendo furioso al ver que sus presas estaban siendo defendidas, dio media vuelta al percibir que Hinata podría matarle en segundos.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?", preguntó C, con expresión incrédula, viendo las llamas negras extinguirse.

Hinata desactivó el Mangekyou al ver que todos la miraban. Si podía no usaba su técnica ocular porque un fallo haría que descubrieran su identidad, no obstante, Hinata había practicado hasta la saciedad las técnicas del Mangekyou o, al menos, aquellas que sabía que existían. Itachi le había dado unos pergaminos secretos que había encontrado, resultando ser un par de jutsu más: el Izanami y su gemelo Izanagi. Eso le daba pie a pensar que quizá hubiera muchos más jutsu para su Sharingan.

"Amaterasu, el elemento de fuego más poderoso de todos, elemento infierno", informó Hinata, suspirando de cansancio.

"¿Esos ojos?", preguntó asombrado Darui, sentándose, "¿Son el Mangekyou?"

"Sí, el de Shisui, para ser exactos".

"¿El de Shisui?", musitó confuso C, "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Cada Uchiha desarrolla un Mangekyou distinto, los de Shisui tienen esta forma y los míos otra distinta aunque similar puesto que éramos gemelos", explicó, tumbándose en el césped y sacando su comida que tenían preparada, pronto tendrían que ir a pescar, "Los jutsu son todos los mismos pero hay Uchiha, había, que no tenían poder suficiente como para, por ejemplo, crear el Amaterasu".

"¿Y tú puedes hacerlos todos?", preguntó C, pero los tres la miraron curiosos.

"Sí", sin ganas de hablar dio por terminada la conversación y cogió una bola de arroz, mirando al cielo.

* * *

><p><strong>R &amp; R.<strong>


	12. Los momentos pasados juntos

**CAPÍTULO EDITADO & REVISADO**

**Sumario: **¿Cómo sería la historia si Hinata hubiera sido la hermana gemela de Shisui Uchiha, hija de un Uchiha y una Uzumaki? ¿Qué pasaría si Naruto e Hinata fueran primos y si Sasuke no fuera el último Uchiha? ¿Qué habría pasado si Hinata, Shisui e Itachi fueran los tres prodigios? El resultado, la Hinata fuerte que la mayoría deseamos.

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12 - Los momentos pasados juntos.<strong>

Era la última semana de entrenamiento y los ánimos estaban algo exaltados. Hinata sabía que el Raikage los ascendería de rango, ¿cómo sería posible otra cosa?, pero eso no era algo que quisiera decirles al trío de hombretones con los que ahora entrenaba. Se habían pasado rápido, los dos años. Pronto cumpliría los 20 años de edad, algo que todavía no le entraba en la cabeza. ¿Dónde había quedado aquella adolescente de 17 años que cogió a tres alumnos y les hizo pasar por un infierno de entrenamiento?

Su relación con Itachi se había deteriorado a la misma velocidad que lo hacía su salud. Su primo, simplemente, se estaba muriendo. Las secuelas de su envenenamiento, aunque fue parado, le habían hecho desarrollar una enfermedad mortal. Hinata había intentado curarlo al momento de darse cuenta pero Itachi había sujetado sus muñecas y había sacudido la cabeza. En ese momento solo pudo sentarse en la cama de la posada y mirarle con el rostro en blanco. ¿A cuántas personas más iba a ver morir?

"¡Maldita sea, Itachi!", chilló, sabiendo que le sería imposible hacer que cambiara de opinión, "¿¡Qué demonios piensas hacer!? ¿¡Morirte y dejarnos a Sasuke y a mí solos!? ¡Todo este tiempo cuidando de Sasuke para que ahora…!"

Itachi, como solía hacer, la calló con un beso. Llorando, aquella noche habían hecho el amor apasionadamente. De eso había pasado un año y sabía que tenía que dejarle ir, Itachi era su propia persona y ella solo era su prima, su amante a veces. Sasuke había visto, al fin, los pergaminos del templo Uchiha así que, con la ayuda de alguien muy especial, había desarrollado su propio Mangekyou. Itachi se estaba preparando para pasarle sus ojos después de la lucha final entre ambos.

Solo uno podía morir y sabían quién perecería. Itachi tenía tuberculosis y problemas de vista y, aunque Sasuke no era un genio, había progresado muchísimo bajo la mano del sanin Orochimaru; sanin que había acabado absorbiendo parcialmente y que, estaba segura, acabaría pereciendo en manos de Itachi. Hinata estaba asombrada de las distancias en que había ido Orochimaru para seguir viviendo, así que no le extrañaría si, después de que Itachi le matara, volviera a la vida.

Vio a su equipo en la distancia, sentados en la terraza de la barbacoa y descendió por los tejados cayendo frente a ellos. Con 17 años ya eran los tres hombres más deseados de la larga lista de Kumo. C se había vuelto algo más serio después de la muerte de su padre mientras que B seguía siendo el mismo bromista de siempre. Darui, como no, seguía teniendo un problema con las palabras "lento" y "lo siento" pero seguía siendo el mismo hombre amable que conocía; eso sí, había perdido su encanto adorable de su adolescencia y ahora era uno de los hombres más dulces que Hinata conocía.

"¡Yo, Hina! Te hemos reservado un sitio al lado de Darui", dijo B, sonriendo maliciosamente y apuntando al hueco libre del banco.

"Tsch", chasqueó la lengua ella, caminando lentamente sin darse cuenta que había más de un par de ojos siguiendo el movimiento de sus caderas, "Cuidado no te vayas a herniar, B".

Darui y C se rieron calladamente y B alzó el puño para que Hinata le devolviera el saludo. Desde que B había acabado su entrenamiento con el bijuu había ganado la reputación de ser el jinchuriki más compenetrado con su demonio de Kumo. Además, el entrenamiento le había dado capacidades empáticas a través de la piel, justamente se dio cuenta al terminar el entrenamiento y chocar el puño con la sonriente Hinata. Sabiendo que no estaba enfada, sino todo lo contrario, B sonrió sin hacer caso de sus palabras.

"¿Esta tarde vamos a ver al Raikage, no?", preguntó Darui, poniendo la carne en la parrilla.

"Sí, espero que no sea otra misión que me están sobre empleando", contestó ella, apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano, viendo como salía humo de la carne que cocinaban C y Darui.

Lo que no iba a decir era que el Raikage les ascendería a anbu una semana antes, con tal de ver sus rostros de incredulidad y de sorpresa. A veces A era un sádico con sus ninjas; eso era cuando no estaba furioso por algo, claro. Comieron charlando alegremente, discutiendo los últimos rumores, así pudo escapar la cruda realidad unas horas más.

Mientras iban de camino a ver al Raikage, Hinata se mantuvo callada pensando en sus primos. Jiraiya le había informado que regresaba con Naruto a Konoha, puesto que su entrenamiento había avanzado más rápido de lo normal. Sasuke, por otro lado, seguía planeando dejar al sanin y matarlo así que Itachi todavía no sabía a ciencia cierta qué se dispondría a hacer después. Mientras tanto Akatsuki había puesto rumbo a Suna; la pareja Sasori-Deidara intentaría capturar a Gaara, aquel que era como un hermano para ella y que, ahora, era el Kazekage.

Ya había enviado un halcón con su mensaje para Gaara pero no estaba segura que éste diera la alarma, sobre todo pudiendo encargarse él y sus mejores ninjas de un par de criminales. Por otro lado, Naruto llegaría a Konoha en un par de días, casi al mismo tiempo en que los Akatsuki partieran hacia Suna. Esperaba que Naruto no hiciera algo tan estúpido como salir corriendo a ayudar a su amigo el Kazekage. Aunque algo le decía que...

"Estamos aquí, Hina", dijo B, tocándole el hombro. Ella asintió y escuchó la voz del Raikage.

"Adelante", después de entrar cerraron la puerta y vieron las montañas de papeles que había sobre la mesa, Hinata volvía a recordar porqué odiaría ser Kage, "¡Ah! Equipo de Hinata, habéis llegado en el momento justo. Tomad, estáis ascendidos".

Hinata se mordió el labio observando las bocas semi abiertas de su equipo. Esta debía ser el ascenso menos pomposo de la historia. Se le escapó una risa y observó cómo C y Darui la miraban algo acusadores, sabiendo que no le había venido de nuevo. Se giró a ver al Raikage y escuchó en voz alta su reporte que le había entregado esa misma mañana.

"Ninjutsu y taijutsu nivel alto, genjutsu nivel medio a alto, fuinjutsu a nivel medio, ¿según tu escala?", preguntó algo confuso y divertido el Raikage, sacudiendo la cabeza continuó, "Técnicas médicas nivel medio a alto, inteligencia nivel alto, resistencia, velocidad y agilidad nivel alto. Misiones A: 24 misiones exitosas de 24 misiones totales. Bueno, habéis mejorado increíblemente, equipo escolta".

Mientras el trío de hombres se daban palmadas en la espalda y se felicitaban unos a otros, Hinata intentó evitar la mirada inquisidora del Raikage pero finalmente tuvo que girarse exasperada. Cogió el pergamino y supo que antes había hablado demasiado. Otra misión. Abrió el rollo y leyó rápidamente las instrucciones antes de hacer una copia en su memoria con el Sharingan; así podría volver a consultar los parámetros de sus órdenes.

"¿Una misión?", preguntó C, que había visto el intercambio.

"Esta será vuestra última misión en grupo, todavía os queda una semana para que se cumplan los 2 años así que en 7 días tendréis tiempo de localizar al Sanbi y cambiarlo de lugar. Akatsuki se mueve por primera vez en casi 3 años", dijo el Raikage, con seriedad. El trío asintió, "Cuando acabe la misión empezará vuestro trabajo de escoltas del Raikage; ¡los pobres equipos anbu agradecerán tener un horario más estable!".

El Kage soltó una fuerte carcajada y los despidió con la mano. Hicieron una reverencia y le dejaron a solas.

….

La misión a Kiri estaba resultando ser más complicada de lo esperado. ¿El problema? Itachi Uchiha y Kisame Hoshigaki. Claro está, el grupo sabía que Itachi en realidad no tenía la intención de hacerse con el bijuu pero tendría que hacer ver delante de su compañero que eso no era así. Hinata sabía que ambos Akatsuki solamente buscaban al Sanbi pero ninguno de los dos sabía a ciencia cierta dónde estaba. Quizá Itachi sospechara que Hinata lo había sellado, por no sabía dónde ni cuándo.

Miró a sus alumnos, siendo ella la capitana, y observó que tenía varias opciones: A) combatir a los Akatsuki y matar a Kisame, dejando libre a Itachi (lo que significaría que Itachi sería cuestionado y eso podía ser peligroso para su misión), B) dejarles el paso libre sin intervenir (lo que podía desencadenar que Kisame encontrara al Sanbi y quisiera llevárselo, por lo que el grupo tendría que intervenir, lo que le llevaría irremediablemente a la opción A), C) intentar llevarlos a un lugar opuesto de la localización del Sanbi (lo que significaba volver a la opción A), o D) no intervenir en combate pero coger el bijuu (lo que significaba que Hinata tendría que llevarse el bijuu de Kiri, viendo que la isla estaba siendo investigada y eso no entraba en sus órdenes).

Viendo que su equipo necesitaba una respuesta, hizo un gesto y retrocedieron lo suficiente como para crear una barrera de sonido.

"Las órdenes son mover al bijuu pero de cualquier manera la isla será investigada a fondo, lo cambiemos ahora, más tarde o lo dejemos donde está", dijo con firmeza Hinata, "Akatsuki sabe que el Sanbi está en Kiri y lo buscará en Kiri las veces que haga falta".

"¿Eso significa que nos lo llevamos?", preguntó Darui, frunciendo el ceño.

"Entrar en combate no está en nuestras órdenes pero es probable que nos detecten extrayendo al bijuu de la albufera, si eso ocurre vosotros tres os ocuparéis de Hoshikagi y yo de Itachi; Hoshikagi no puede saber de mi identidad y yo puedo encargarme perfectamente de Itachi", contestó a su pregunta, "Nos llevaremos al bijuu de la isla y, si Hoshigaki se da cuenta de que estamos aquí a por el bijuu, acabaremos con él".

"Es decir, coger al bijuu e irse, si se dan cuenta de que nos llevamos al bijuu matar a Hoshigaki; si nos atacan antes de coger al bijuu, es decir, si no saben que vamos a por el Sanbi, distraerle de la zona del bijuu mientras tú lo recuperas y te encargas de Itachi", resumió C.

"La coartada de Itachi debe ser perfecta, si matamos a su compañero e Itachi sobrevive sin un rasguño será cuestionado", finalizó ella, "Necesitamos esa fuente de información. Ahora, seguidme".

Dieron un rodeo hacia la albufera que inevitablemente los retrasó una hora y cuando llegaron colocaron un perímetro de vigilancia. Sin trampas estarían menos protegidos pero no debían alertar al enemigo de nada. Sin embargo, Hinata colocó una fuerte ilusión que Itachi sabría reconocer. Esperaba que eso le hiciera deducir por qué estaban allí. Una vez Darui y C se escondieron en sitios estratégicos, B e Hinata bucearon hasta el fondo de la gran albufera.

Coger el contenedor del Sanbi fue fácil, después de todo Hinata lo había sellado en un baúl especial con chakra, entre ambos agarraron las asas y volvieron a la superficie. Al salir, Hinata escuchó el sonido de los cuervos y supo que Itachi le estaba avisando de que se encontraban cerca. Secándose como pudo la cara, se puso el transmisor y los hizo retroceder.

Sin embargo, Darui y C se toparon de pleno con Kisame, que seguramente había sentido el chakra especial de la albufera; contaminado con el chakra del bijuu. Maldiciendo mentalmente, indicó a B que esperara unos segundos. ¿Pensaría Kisame, si de repente aparecía B, que sabían que él buscaba al bijuu? Si solo luchaban Darui y C entonces podría pensar que había sido una casualidad encontrarse, después de todo eran de la Nube y por Kisame ofrecían una gran recompensa.

"Por aquí", echaron a correr con el baúl aguantado por ambos y escucharon las risas de Hoshigaki.

"Tú ve, Itachi, yo me encargo de estos", dijo con voz divertida el hombre azul.

"Miraré si hay más escondidos", contestó la voz monótona de Itachi. Era obvio que estaba actuando su papel de hombre frío y sin escrúpulos.

"Escondamos esto", susurró Hinata. Hizo un par de sellos de un jutsu de tierra y ésta se abrió bajo unos arbustos. Colocaron el baúl y la tierra se posó en su lugar como si no hubiera pasado nada al mismo tiempo que aparecía Itachi.

"Hinata", dijo él, mirando de reojo a B que estaba en posición defensiva pero no dispuesto a atacar, "Él lo sabe".

"Sí", entonces se giró a ver a B con sus nuevas órdenes, "Haz de soporte pero que no te vean".

Después de tocarse el transmisor y ordenarles que llevaran a Kisame lo más lejos posible de esa zona, se quedó a solas con Itachi. Durante unos segundos se miraron sin decir nada. ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaría a Itachi de vida? Hinata no quería pensar que ese momento pudiera ser una despedida, aun sin saberlo.

"¿Habéis venido a por el Sanbi?", preguntó ella, sin rodeos.

Él asintió, sin decir nada.

"Hinata… Sé que no te gustan las despedidas", empezó él y vio como ella le miraba furiosa, sin querer escuchar nada parecido a un adiós, "así que no me despediré de ti, al menos con palabras".

Alzó una ceja y dejó que Itachi cogiera su rostro, besándola quizás por última vez. Sabía que debería estar ayudando a su equipo, en lugar de estar intimando con su primo, pero no pudo evitar bajar la guardia por primera vez en años. Sin darse cuenta, notó un sabor salado y se sorprendió de ver que estaba llorando. Entonces escuchó un movimiento entre los arbustos y apareció Darui, justo en el mismo momento en que se separaban. Se quedó boquiabierto, incrédulo.

Sin saber por qué, Hinata sintió la mayor vergüenza de su vida. Su corazón se contrajo al ver la cara de horror de Darui, su prometido, así que ambos primos se separaron de un salto; él yendo a buscar a su compañero, que sin duda estaría cao o algo por el estilo, y ella dándose la vuelta para mirar a su equipo. Dando gracias a Dios, comprobó que solo Darui había visto su beso pero era obvio que era la peor persona que pudiera haberlos pillado. Ni siquiera podía pensar que Darui lo había malinterpretado porque realmente ellos eran, o fueron, amantes más de una vez.

"Yo, Hina, el tiburón está atado, yeah", rapeó B, sin darle importancia a su aspecto mojado.

Las siguientes horas pasaron de forma tensa. C y B no sabía qué pasaba pero estaba segura que tarde o temprano sospecharían la verdad. Darui, mientras tanto, no había abierto la boca y había evitado la mirada de Hinata en todo momento. Parecía estar choqueado. Uno de los tigres de Hinata cargó con el cofre del Sanbi mientras salían de Kiri lo más rápido posible y cogían el barco en la orilla. Tardarían 3 días en llegar al País del Rayo y luego otro día corriendo. El camino se le hizo un infierno.

Para no sobre cargar la situación, B y Darui hicieron el primer turno mientras que Hinata y C hicieron el segundo turno, durmiendo 4 horas cada noche. La zona marítima era peligrosa, sobre todo en torno al País de las Olas y, contando que llevaban consigo un bijuu, no quería dejar cabos sueltos; una guardia de dos personas sería más difícil de sobre pasar. A las horas de cenar y comer, Hinata guardaba el cofre junto con una de sus invocaciones y después era sustituida por el trío de hombres. A fin de cuentas, no pasó ni un segundo a solas con Darui. Si quisiera hablar de lo ocurrido, tendría que esperar a que acabaran la misión.

….

"_Querida Hinata,_

_Te dejo mi investigación en tus manos ya que sé que eres la única que comprenderá el porqué de ello. Te dije que no me despediría de ti, sigo manteniendo mi promesa, pero eso no quita que no pueda dejarte un recuerdo final aun en forma de carta._

_Hemos pasado tantos años juntos: primero como primos lejanos, luego como hermanos, como equipo después, como amigos y confidentes, como personas unidas por vínculos que solo crean la tristeza y el dolor y, finalmente, como amantes. Has sido una gran parte de mi vida, la única constante, mi roca. Quizá no me atreva a mirarte a los ojos y decirte lo que siento pero el papel no engaña y no juzga. ¿Lo harías tú? No, ¿verdad? Claro que no._

_Sabes todo lo que sé, y más, ya no me queda tiempo para darte consejos ineficaces. Solo te pido que sigas luchando por mi sueño, por el del Shisui, por el tuyo. No te rindas. Aquel que dijo que las mujeres eran el sexo débil estaba muy equivocado, tú constantemente has demostrado ser la más fuerte de todas las personas. ¿Puedes perdonarme por lo que te hice pasar? ¿Por matar a nuestro clan sabiendo qué pasaría contigo, con Sasuke, con Naruto? ¿Puedes perdonarme por lo de tu gemelo, puede Shisui perdonarme? Quizá no es la enfermedad lo que me mata, sino la culpa._

_Muchas veces me preguntó qué habría pasado si hubiera desafiado al consejo. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si…? ¡Cuántas veces no me habrá pasado por la cabeza! Pero lo hecho, hecho está. Por favor, recurre al Raikage, pídele cuanto antes que te deje marchar y abre mi obsequio. No dejes que haya sido en vano. Lo que verás te sorprenderá. Me temo que aquel que lidera Pein no es realidad otro que Madara Uchiha, o así se hace llamar. Sea como fuere, te necesitarán, Hinata. La guerra parece inminente. Akatsuki ya está en marcha y Sasuke pronto dejará a Orochimaru atrás. Ahora mismo parto al templo Uchiha en el País del Fuego, no hará falta que diga nada más._

_Hinata, te amo_".

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. Observó el baúl sellado y supo que Itachi lo había sellado con su sangre, a juzgar por el vial de líquido rojo que había acompañado a la carta y al cuervo. Tenía cosas que hacer y no tenía tiempo a reconciliarse con Darui. Sentía tantos remordimientos, ¿debería haber cortado con Itachi cuando empezó a sentir algo por Darui? ¿Debería haber tan siquiera empezado algo con Itachi sabiendo que estaba prometida? Pero entonces una voz le decía, ¿y por qué vas a dejar de lado las oportunidades que te da la vida cuando Darui ni siquiera sabe del contrato? ¿Te imaginas cómo te sentirías si, después de tanto tiempo esperando el momento de tu boda, él encuentra a alguien más?

"No me lo puedo creer", había gruñido él aquella noche, cuando después de 5 días había decidido ir a visitar a Hinata, tocó la puerta ejerciendo todo su auto control para no destrozarla y esperó a que ésta se abriera.

Cuando vio a Hinata con el cuervo en seguida supo de quién era el mensaje y decir que estaba furioso era un eufemismo.

"¿El qué?", preguntó ella algo resentida. Podía decirle muchas cosas que le partirían emocionalmente en dos pero Hinata no quería que el sufriera por el contrato o sus circunstancias, "¿Qué Itachi, mi único familiar vivo que tiene conocimiento de mí me mande una carta?"

"¡Quizá sea el hecho de que estáis enrollados! ¡Qué demonios…!", gruñó de nuevo tirándose de los pelos. En ese instante Hinata dejó de ver al Darui adolescente de hacía pocos días, "¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde antes o después de que te dieras cuenta que yo… que yo…? ¿Todo este tiempo has estado con él? ¿¡A la misma vez!? ¿Qué pasa, que para ti era un juego? ¡Oh, mira el huérfano de la Nube, le daré un collar y luego me enrollaré con mi primo, el criminal renegado, mientras que el pobre niño se queda prendado de mí!"

Hinata le miró en blanco, simplemente no tenía fuerzas suficientes para defenderse, para explicar algo que era inexplicable. Miró el cielo sentada en el sofá y escuchó los jadeos de rabia de Darui, detrás de ella, a sus espaldas. Estaba nublado.

"Tsch, ni siquiera piensas decir nada, ¿no?", dijo una voz airada, hablando con una calma que obviamente no sentía su portador. Escuchó algo de metal romperse y un golpe en la mesa del comedor, "Sabes, ahora mismo creo que te odio".

Los pasos se alejaron de la casa a la misma rapidez que sus lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Ni siquiera pudo sollozar como es debido, estaba totalmente rota. 14 años de desgracias era lo que tenía. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo mirando las nubes mecerse en el cielo, pero cuando salió de sus pensamientos vio que había anochecido. La carta que tenía en sus manos estaba en un estado irreparable, lo único que podía leer era las últimas tres palabras de Itachi, que había tapado con los dedos como si no quisiera leerlas.

Dejando el papel en la mesa, se fue directa a su cuarto y sacó la mochila de viaje. Moviéndose hacia el armario, sacó unas ropas limpias de su uniforme de anbu y entró en el baño. Durante media hora estuvo bajo la cálida agua de la ducha, sin pensar. Después de equiparse sus armas y todos los pergaminos de importancia, abrió un armario ropero que había cerrado con llave. Allí se encontraba su ropa Uchiha, la ropa de Mikoto y la de su madre, que tenía también vestimentas con el símbolo del clan de su marido. Guardando un par de prendas en un pergamino de sellado, se ató el cabello en un moño y se puso su máscara anbu.

Bajó las escaleras hasta el comedor y observó la cadena plateada de su collar, que estaba rota. La joya que brillaba como siempre no parecía reflejar su corazón. Cogió el collar, tocando las letras grabadas y lo volvió a dejar en su sitio, dándole la vuelta. Así el collar parecía mucho menos especial, quizá eso sí que reflejaba el clan Uchiha. Cuando se transportó a la oficina del Raikage, vio en seguida que allí le esperaba de pie junto a los ventanales.

"¿Llegó la hora, no es así?", murmuró sin esperar respuesta, "Te mereces esta concesión, Hinata, pero ya sabes que tienes un año".

Hinata miró monótonamente al Raikage, que solo podía ver sus ojos sin vida y se quedó inmóvil. Lo sabía. Eran menos de poco más de 12 meses, 365 días, 8765 horas… En estado casi catatónico, Hinata hizo una leve reverencia, y A pensó que Hinata ni siquiera estaba respirando. Silenciosa, sigilosa, invisible, inexistente. En ese mismo momento, Hinata captó a la perfección lo que era ser anbu, ser nada. Viéndola desaparecer supo que quizá la vería en un año y esperó que las cosas para ese entonces fueran algo mejor de lo que eran ahora. Mientras tanto, averiguaría qué había pasado para que uno de sus mejores ninjas se fuera con tanta prisa de Kumo sin despedirse de sus antiguos alumnos.

Al día siguiente el equipo volvía a estar frente al Raikage. Había pasado una semana desde les había dado la misión en Kiri y hubieran traído de vuelta al bijuu. Sabiendo que semejante cosa no podía quedarse en Kumo puesto que los Akatsuki visitarían la aldea para encontrarlo, rápidamente le entregó el cofre a un escuadrón anbu y éstos lo escondieron en otro lugar distinto a Kiri. Quizá hubiera sido mejor que el equipo de Hinata lo hubiera vuelto a esconder pero estando Akatsuki tan cerca eso era un riesgo que no podían tomar.

"Como os dije hace una semana, vosotros seréis mi equipo escolta", informó él, mirando cómo, incluso estando contentos, los ánimos parecían haber decaído.

"¿Dónde está Hina, yo, bakayaro, konoyaro?", rapeó B y el Raikage alzó una ceja escuchando el insulto. Sabiendo que lo hacía con todo el mundo por el mero hecho de rimar, por muy atroces que fueran éstas, lo dejó pasar.

"Hinata ha vuelto a su puesto anbu y ha sido enviada a una misión de larga duración", contestó, mirando como los ojos de Darui traicionaban sus fuertes emociones. El chico podía ser un buen anbu trabajando pero llevaba el corazón a flor de piel.

"¿Cuándo volverá?", preguntó C, curioso.

"Quien sabe, quizá dentro de 6 meses o antes, no obstante, el período máximo de la misión es de 12 meses exactos", respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Observó la incredulidad en los rostros de sus escoltas y vio que Darui había puesto una firme máscara para esconder sus emociones. Cuando acabaron de discutir la paga, los horarios y los cargos de ser escolta, hizo que Darui se quedara atrás mientras que sus compañeros abandonaban la sala.

"¿Vas a decirme qué ha pasado con Hinata?"

"No ha pasado nada, Raikage-sama", contestó el otro, mirando al frente.

"Ya…", contestó con sarcasmo, su tono de voz fue fácilmente irreconocible, "Hace una semana parecía que te le ibas a declarar, no hubiera creído que te rechazara".

Aunque el Raikage no sabía a ciencia cierta qué había pasado podía imaginarlo. Intentando provocar una reacción del chico, siguió metiendo el dedo en la herida hasta que al final, saltó.

"¡Todo este tiempo ha estado jugando conmigo!", exclamó el joven, dirigiendo su mirada al líder de Kumo, "¡Yo que pensaba que ella sentía algo…!"

El rostro del Raikage se endureció, "¿Jugando contigo? Hinata sabe bien qué se siente al ser utilizada, ella no haría eso contigo. ¿No os habló sobre su pasado? ¿Todo aquello que ha perdido y que ha sacrificado? ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que hay información que vosotros no conocéis? ¿Qué lo que os contó era una versión para niños?"

Darui miró confundido al Raikage, los labios rizados y la burla cínica en su voz, y éste se contuvo para no decirle sobre el contrato matrimonial. Así era Hinata, sacrificando su cordura y su vida por alguien que no comprendía totalmente la situación, que se precipitaba. ¿Qué cara pondría él cuando se enterara que si ella no había persuadido su relación era porque estaban prometidos? ¿Qué intentaba dejarle una libre elección hasta que se agotara el tiempo?

"Ven conmigo, hay algo que tienes que ver", se levantó de golpe y salió del edificio, en dirección al cuartel de interrogación y tortura. Solo esperaba poder ganar la confianza que iba a romper enseñándole las memorias de Hinata a Darui.

Cuando llegaron allí rápidamente pidió al anbu que ayudara a Darui a entrar en su subconsciente. Hinata, al llegar a Kumo, había demostrado con creces su lealtad a Konoha, su historial limpio, implantando sus memorias con su Sharingan en la mente del Raikage. Él, más que nadie, excepto Itachi, sabía por el suplicio que había pasado ella.

"Esto que vas a ver no se lo dirás a nadie, ni a tu sombra", dijo con su rostro más solemne y serio, una amenaza implícita en su voz, "Estas son las memorias de Hinata".

Se adentraron en las memorias de la Uchiha, Darui totalmente callado, y llegaron a la primera imagen. Pronto el anbu, que era Ryujin, Darui y el Raikage vieron la fatídica noche en Konoha de hacía 14 años.

_Eran casi las 8 de la tarde cuando de repente hubo una explosión en la lejanía, en las montañas. Hinata y Shisui se pusieron de pie al igual que sus nuevos amigos. En un instante apareció una ola de fuego gigantesca que arrasó los barrios de las afueras de Konoha._

_"¡Debemos ir al complejo Uchiha, corre Hinata!", gritó Shisui, avanzando rápidamente hacia la salida del parque._

_Ambos niños corrieron velozmente por las calles, la gente corría en todas direcciones presa del pánico, el cielo negro estaba encapotado de humo y las llamas cada vez se acercaban más al corazón de Konoha, creando sombras de color rojo en los edificios. Hinata suprimió todas las emociones y pensamientos excepto uno: llegar al complejo Uchiha. Shisui entró primero por las dobles puertas de acero y madera, pausó para mirar a un lado y a otro y vio que el barrio Uchiha estaba totalmente desierto._

_"La entrada al refugio está al este desde el complejo Uchiha, está más cerca que el camino del parque aquí", informó Hinata, manteniendo la calma aunque deseaba saber qué había pasado en las afueras de Konoha. _

_"Seguramente han llegado antes al refugio que nosotros aquí, entonces", contestó Shisui._

_Otra explosión, esta vez como si de un rayo se tratara, sonó e iluminó las montañas vecinas al clan Uchiha. La tierra tembló durante unos instantes y luego se sintió un terrible rugido._

_"Eso ha sonado muy cerca", murmuró Hinata, "¿Vamos a ir al refugio?"_

_"Todos estarán allí, no tenemos que preocuparnos por nadie más que por nosotros y tía Kushina", respondió Shisui mientras se encaramaba a una pared alta, mirando las luces cercanas, "Esta noche era la noche del parto, ¿recuerdas?"_

_"La lógica dice que vayamos al refugio", dijo Hinata aunque sin poner énfasis en sus palabras, "demos un rodeo por el complejo y así apareceremos en el lado este del ataque, por si hay que retirarse al refugio". _

_"Vamos", asintió Shisui._

_Corrieron enfocando chakra a sus piernas, como les había enseñado su padre, manteniendo un silencio sepulcral durante todo el trayecto. Los animales parecían haber huido del bosque. Sobrepasaron la línea de árboles como fantasmas, sin hacer ruido y más rápidos que el viento. Se miraron de reojo y pararon a escuchar. Silencio. Shisui dio un paso adelante y piso con firmeza el río, controlando perfectamente el flujo de chakra bajo sus pies. Jadeó._

_"¿Shisui?", susurró Hinata, todavía escondida tras los árboles. Cuando su hermano no contestó procedió a salir en su encuentro._

_Un grupo entero de anbu se mecían en el agua, algunos flotaban de forma extraña, sus extremidades partidas o cortadas, sus cuellos rotos o degollados. Una cabeza se había topado con un dique de hierbajos y palos detrás de una roca que le impedía seguir corriente abajo. El río tenía un tinte rosáceo que acababa difuminándose según se extendía el arroyo. Era una carnicería. Hinata se arrodilló sin respiración y miró a la entrada de la cueva, protegida por unos pilares rojos con sellos en las extremidades._

_"Tía Kushina", susurró Hinata, su rostro pálido._

_De repente el agua parecía ir extremadamente despacio, podía ver donde iban a mecerse las ramas en los árboles y como se movía su cabello a punto de tocar su cara. Sintió su chakra más vivo que nunca, moviéndose alterado por su cuerpo y acumulándose en sus ojos. Entonces se dio cuenta, ¡había activado el Sharingan!_

_"¡Shisui!", éste se giró para mirarla y sus ojos negros chocaron con los suyos rojos, una aspa definía el primer nivel ocular._

_"¡Lo has conseguido!", exclamó en el silencio de la noche, luego sacudió la cabeza, "¡Vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa tía Kushina y tío Minato deben estar juntos en el lugar de la explosión!"._

_"¡Sí!"._

_Corrieron de nuevo entre la espesura, esta vez el recorrido mucho más corto. Hinata agarró a Shisui justo cuando una oleada de chakra pasó rozando los árboles delante de ambos, destruyéndolos. Shisui agradeció a su hermana con la mirada y luego callaron mientras caminaban por el borde del bosque._

_Kushina estaba medio estirada en un pequeño montículo en el claro, tenía la cara perlada de sudor y el cabello húmedo despeinado. Su rostro estaba pálido y tenía unas sombras oscuras bajo los ojos; estaba exhausta. Su vientre estaba ya plano; Naruto estaba con ella tapado, envuelto en una fina manta blanca. De repente Shisui vio un relámpago amarillo entre los árboles y escuchó el golpe de armas resonar por el bosque._

_Una sombra bloqueó la luz de la luna y fue entonces cuando Hinata se dio cuenta que había algo más detrás de su tía Kushina. La figura de un zorro gigantesco con nueve colas ondeantes y ojos rojos con una pupila negra rasgada miraban a Kushina con odio y algo parecido a malvada anticipación._

_"¡Kushina!", se escuchó la voz de un hombre gritar, era Minato, quien también había visto los ojos del bijuu. _

_Tía Kushina levantó su rostro y agarró fuertemente la piedra mientras miraba en su dirección. El zorro, no obstante, abrió la gran afilada boca y rugió de nuevo. Kushina tapó a Naruto con su cuerpo mientras intentaba sentarse._

_"Shisui, tía Kushina está exhausta y ella es la única aquí que sabe la técnica de sellado del Kyubi", empezó Hinata, mirando fijamente al zorro que se agachaba y parecía sacudirse para quitarse algo de encima, "Debes distraer al Kyubi mientras yo copio la técnica con mi Sharingan"._

_"¿Estás loca?", susurró – gritó Shisui, "incluso si puedo distraerle solo serán unos segundos, ¿qué pasará si fallas o si yo fallo?"._

_"No voy a fallar, tú tampoco, los otros Uchiha no han podido copiar técnicas Uzumaki ya que no tienen su chakra especial", Hinata miró fijamente a Shisui, "nuestro chakra"._

_"Está bien, aunque ya sabes que tú no podrás sellarlo aún, solo retenerlo hasta que vengan refuerzos", murmuró Shisui._

_"Eso es más que suficiente; cuando tenga al Kyubi retenido, tendrás que prestarle tú chakra a tía Kushina, si puede realizar ella la técnica tendremos más posibilidades de victoria"._

_Shisui asintió y se apartó nerviosamente el cabello de la sien. Hinata miró sin parpadear al zorro, que parecía haberse librado de algo invisible que le mantenía sujeto y luego, observó de reojo el destello amarillo de las técnicas relámpago tan famosas del 4º Hokage en la lejanía. Shisui corrió entre los árboles, rodeando a Kushina mientras Hinata esperaba ansiosa la señal._

_"¡Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu!", gritó Shisui a su derecha a lo lejos._

_Hinata salió corriendo hacia Kushina justo en el momento que un gran dragón de fuego del tamaño de uno de los brazos del Kyubi impactaba con el bijuu, ardiendo su pelaje. El Kyubi rugió y se dio media vuelta, de cara a Shisui._

_"¡Tía Kushina!", Hinata exclamó calladamente tocando su brazo._

_"¡Hinata!", jadeó temerosa ella, "¡No debéis estar aquí!"_

_"¡Rápido, muéstrame la técnica y yo restringiré el movimiento al Kyubi mientras Shisui lo distrae!", gritó frustrada Hinata._

_Kushina le miró los ojos de repente y asintió, llegando a la misma conclusión que había deducido Hinata antes. Era posible que funcionase. Hinata miró sus manos que se movían rápidamente y escuchó la explicación de su tía._

_"Debes concentrar chakra en tu estómago y empujarlo de manera afilada hacia el Kyubi de forma rápida; atarlo en sus extremidades para que no se mueva", jadeó Kushina, tumbada y agarrándose las costillas donde seguramente tendría alguna rotura. Naruto se movió entre su manta._

_"¡Ahora Shisui!", gritó lo más fuerte que pudo Hinata._

_"¡Katon: Haisekisho!", gritó Shisui, su voz llena de determinación._

_Una nube de ceniza gris salió a gran velocidad de su boca rodeando el Kyubi en menos de 5 segundos, éste rugió dispersando la nube pero era demasiado tarde, Shisui ya había empezado su próximo jutsu._

_"¡Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!", gritó finalmente Shisui, acabando su parte para distraer al Kyubi._

_Una gran bola de fuego se dirigió con rapidez a la nube de cenizas y produjo una reacción en cadena que provocó una gran explosión. Hinata rápidamente hizo los sellos de manos y dirigió más de la mitad de su chakra a su estómago._

_"¡Mojiretsu!", unas grandes cadenas plateadas con la punta afilada en forma de flecha salieron del estómago de Hinata y se expandieron alrededor del Kyubi._

_Hinata apretó su chakra en las cadenas, encadenando cada extremidad del Kyubi. La fuerza del bijuu hizo que tropezara y tuviera que agarrarse a la roca que sostenía a Kushina. Shisui corrió y derrapó, parándose frente a su tía y poniéndole las manos en el pecho. Aunque Shisui no sabía ningún jutsu médico dedujo que traspasarle chakra era lo mínimo que podía hacer; sus manos brillaron de un verde aguamarina y Kushina se tumbó, sujetando una mano de Hinata y apretándosela para darle fuerza. La otra mano rodeó a Naruto. _

_"¡Tú, maldita!", rugió el Kyubi resistiendo sus cadenas, "¡Cuando salga de aquí…!"._

_Hinata apretó sus dientes, reforzando poco a poco pero constantemente las cadenas con su chakra. Respiró fuertemente por la nariz y agarró con su mano sobrante las cadenas, sujetándose firmemente. Notaba como se formaban gotas de sudor en su frente y en las sienes y tuvo que detener el ridículo impulso de apartarse el pelo para refrescarse. Sus orejas estaban calientes y la presión se extendió de su estómago en todas direcciones de manera lenta. Empezó a jadear._

_"¡Shisui, ayuda a tu hermana!", gritó Kushina empujando las manos de su sobrino._

_"No, Hinata y yo ya acordamos que tú eres nuestra prioridad, la única persona que sabe sellar al Kyubi", respondió Shisui cuando notó que Hinata no podía, "Contigo tenemos más posibilidades de sobrevivir todos". _

_Hinata ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero dudaba que pudiera aguantar eternamente contra un bijuu. Se dijo a si misma que cuando su madre volviera de su misión iba a entrenar el doble en fuinjutsu de lo que ya hacía. Los sonidos de la lucha se acercaban cada vez más al claro, Shisui levantó la mirada y vio como Minato intentaba deshacerse de una sombra con capa negra y máscara blanca para venir a por su tía.  
>"¡Hinata, resiste!", pidió Kushina apretando su mano cuando ésta jadeó.<em>

_De pronto Minato apareció solo en el claro, miró a Kushina tumbada en la roca, a Shisui intentando mantener despierta a su tía y a Hinata resistiendo la fuerza del zorro mientras lo tenía encadenado. No tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse se paró detrás de Hinata y empezó a formular sellos a una velocidad inalcanzable. De pronto una barrera apareció alrededor del claro, impidiendo la entrada de extraños._

_"¡Hinata, necesito que resistas un poco más mientras preparó el sellado del Kyubi!", gritó Minato por encima de los ahora furiosos rugidos del bijuu, que sabía de su futuro más próximo._

_"¿Qué piensas hacer?", preguntó chillando Shisui, sus manos brillando con menos intensidad pero fluyendo su chakra con fuerza._

_"¡El Kyubi necesita otro recipiente, yo lo sellaré con el Shiki Fujin pero Kushina está demasiado exhausta como para sobrevivir el sellado ya sea en su cuerpo o en el de otra persona!", contestó mientras invocaba un altar con una pequeña cama rodeada de velas blancas y hierbas medicinales._

_"¿¡Piensas sellar el bijuu en Naruto!?", gritó atónito Shisui girándose a ver a su tío después de observar la medida del altar._

_"¡Yo moriré al sellar el bijuu, Hinata no puede ser el recipiente mientras ella encadene al Kyubi por mucho control que tenga sobre él ahora!", cogió a Naruto y lo puso en el altar, "¡Naruto tendrá al menos un padre y Kushina le ayudará con el Kyubi más de lo que yo podría!"_

_"¡Minato!", gritó la voz del tercer Hokage, fuera de la barrera protectora._

_Estaba acompañado por una veintena de ninjas, la mitad de ellos de categoría anbu y otros que seguramente se encontraría cuando corría a reforzar el equipo, ahora muerto, del 4º Hokage. Hinata cerró los ojos, intentando huir de la imagen espeluznante del Kyubi forzando sus cadenas de chakra mientras la miraba fijamente; estaba prometiendo venganza._

_…_

_"Bienvenidos a la reunión de Akatsuki", dijo una voz profunda y siniestra desde el transmisor del sensei, Hinata rápidamente relacionó Akatsuki con nubes rojas y, con satisfacción, pudo ver que no se había equivocado al pensar que aquel extraño, hacia años, estaba relacionado, "Empezaremos dentro de un par de minutos"._

_"Ya ha llegado, reunión empieza dentro de pocos minutos", comunicó en voz bajo a Shisui e Itachi. No esperaba que le devolvieran el comentario, después de todo, era una misión de espionaje y dudaba mucho que Itachi hablando pasara desapercibido._

_Miró de reojo al anbu y vio que Yoru tenía medio de su pesado y enorme cuerpo tendido encima del sujeto, y parecía mirarle a menudo. Sonrió y alargó la mano volviendo la vista al bar. Miró la hora cada vez que había algún movimiento y siguió escuchando el ruido de fondo de la reunión. Quizá fuera un presentimiento pero la voz que había escuchado no la había reconocido y estaba casi segura que el extraño de aquella noche había hablado con tío Minato; su voz siendo más aguda pero de hombre._

_"Ahora que estamos todos, me gustaría saber con detalle el registro de las últimas visitas a la aldea", volvió a sonar la voz en el pequeño auricular de Hinata, "¿Algún suceso extraño? ¿Shinobi de otras aldeas?"_

_…_

_En cuanto llegaron, una recepción de jonin les esperaba. Al ver a los gemelos, sus caras se tornaron en lástima y Shisui les fulminó con la mirada. ¿Qué demonios pasaba? Rápidamente el Hokage fue hasta el edificio oficial seguido de los demás ninjas e hizo que los gemelos le acompañaran. Los siguientes minutos fueron horribles para Shisui e Hinata. El Hokage se preguntó cómo debía decirle a un par de niños de 9 años que sus padres habían sido asesinados juntamente con toda la villa de Uzushiogakure entera._

_Minutos después, Hinata estaba sentada, totalmente en blanco, en una silla delante del Hokage, mientras que Shisui gritaba al Hokage con sus ojos rojos de la ira. Suponía que, tarde o temprano, ambos romperían esa coraza emocional pero sabía que no iban a hacerlo delante de él. Finalmente, cuando la oficina se quedó en silencio, los gemelos agarrándose de las manos, el Hokage les preguntó dónde querían vivir._

_"¿Dónde? ¿Cómo que dónde?", preguntó furiosa Hinata, "Vamos a vivir en nuestra casa, como lo hemos hecho siempre"._

_El Hokage supo que no podía refutar sus peticiones, después de todo, la casa estaba pagada y pertenecía legalmente a los gemelos. Sabía que no querrían vendarla a otros Uchiha o irse a vivir con su familia más cercana, Fugaku y Mikoto. Si era sincero con sí mismo, sabía que él tampoco querría enviar a los gemelos con Fugaku, a juzgar por cómo había crecido Itachi. Así pues, había accedido en el tema de la vivienda._

_"¿Y Naruto? ¿Qué pasará con él? ¿Puede vivir con nosotros aún?", preguntó angustiada Hinata. Su primo solo tenía 3 años y, aunque ahora todos estaban ignorantes del bijuu en su interior, suponía que la verdad saldría a la luz tarde o temprano._

_"Me temo que la última familia de sangre que tiene Naruto sois vosotros así que o vive con vosotros o será llevado a un orfanato", observó cómo los gemelos se ponían pálidos y vio como los colores subían por el cuello de Shisui, sin duda de ira._

_"¿¡En un orfanato!? ¡Qué locura es esta!", gritó de nuevo, era la primera vez que perdía los papeles en público pero ahora no podía pensar en retenerse, "Somos adultos en los ojos de la ley shinobi, nosotros podemos hacernos cargo de él"._

_"Con nuestras pagas a Naruto no le faltará de nada", dijo Hinata, más calmada que su hermano, "¿Dónde está?"_

_"Sigue con Mikoto"._

_…_

_"El mismo día de nuestro ascenso a jonin, en la misión a Ame, hará casi 2 años, escuchamos a un par de tipos hablar de Akatsuki también. Nos llamó la atención el hecho de escuchar sobre el Mizukage, quien había vuelto a contactar con la organización para que actuaran de mercenarios", informó Shisui, por último, "Allí descubrimos algo más: el tal Pein estaba relacionado con la creación de Akatsuki, Pein también era el que mató a Salamandra Hanzo, que Orochimaru era parte de Akatsuki y que Danzo está relacionado, o sospecha, sobre Akatsuki"._

_Al terminar de hablar Shisui todos vieron como Jiraiya había palidecido. Parecía dudar sobre algo, callado, hasta que el Hokage le llamó la atención y le preguntó qué le pasaba._

_"Creo, creo que se me escapa algo", murmuró pensativamente, "Cuando acabó la segunda guerra ninja me topé con tres niños que acogí como aprendices, se llamaban Konan, Yahiko y Nagato. Eran huérfanos de guerra y se habían conocido vagando por Amegakure en busca de comida. Uno de ellos, Nagato, poseía el Rinnegan, cuando lo despertó empecé a enseñarles ninjutsu"._

_"¿El legendario dojutsu Rinnegan?", preguntó pasmado Shisui. Itachi, mientras tanto, se mostró pensativo. Había algo que debía comprobar._

_"Sí, a partir de ahí crecieron juntos y los dejé años más tarde. Se hicieron ninjas y pronto entraron de pleno en un conflicto con Hanzo, que aterrorizaba Amegakure", acabó Jiraiya, mirando a su antiguo maestro fumar con su pipa, cavilando._

_"¿Sugieres que los tres niños que conociste están relacionados con Akatsuki?", preguntó Hinata._

_"Debería investigar qué pasó con Konan, Nagato y Yahiko, de esa manera podré descartar que ellos sean los creadores de la organización", le respondió parcialmente. Hinata le miró con ojos calculadores y luego asintió, "De cualquier manera, tengo una lista de aldeas que contrataron los servicios de Akatsuki y también he buscado dónde se encuentran los bijuu o los jinchuriki; cuando me lo pediste no entendí qué pensabas, ahora ya veo qué"._

_"Naruto está bajo la protección de Konoha pero Danzo lo codicia y él está conectado con Orochimaru de alguna manera y sabemos que Orochimaru es de Akatsuki", dijo suspirando el Hokage, "Llegará un momento que Naruto no podrá seguir bajo la custodia de los gemelos y, debido a su condición, ningún otro clan o familia civil podrá hacerse cargo de él"._

_"El consejo no dejará que Naruto esté con los Uchiha cuando ellos son tan necesarios como ninjas", dijo Jiraiya, mirando a los gemelos en cuestión._

_"Para ese entonces Naruto pasará a un orfanato, espero que en la academia pueda ser vigilado y protegido sin peligro", afirmó el Tercero, con la vista perdida._

_…_

_"¿Son todos los ninjas de Konoha así de listos?", preguntó con algo de sarcasmo A, su padre solo entrecerró los ojos a su hijo._

_"Quien sabe"._

_Sin querer meterse en una pelea verbal, cogió el pergamino matrimonial y activó su Sharingan, copiando la información. Shisui debería saber las noticias, solo esperaba que no se lo tomara a mal; a veces su temperamento se parecía más al de su madre pelirroja que al de un Uchiha. Sacudió sus pensamientos, por lo menos ahora era capaz de pensar en sus padres sin retorcerse de dolor._

_En los siguientes minutos el Raikage y A se despidieron de Hinata, que volvía a colocarse su uniforme en su sitio, y viendo que, efectivamente, la víctima era la persona correcta. De haber sido otro tipo de misión el escuadrón 4 ya se habría encargado de deshacerse del cuerpo, no obstante, por mucho que les fastidiara que los del Rayo dudaran de sus habilidades, eran órdenes que debían acatar._

_Marchando villa abajo pasaron por la academia. Allí Hinata vio de refilón a Darui con Killer Bee y otro niño rubio que no había visto hasta la fecha._

_…_

_Así que le dieron el té caliente y ella, con la nariz congestionada, dio un buen trago. Justo después lanzó el vaso, dándose cuenta del engaño, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Se levantó de golpe y se tambaleó tocándose la cabeza, sus movimientos lentos pero sus ojos estaban clavados en Itachi y Shisui. Su Sharingan se activó y, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Itachi sacó su katana y se la clavó en el estómago. Luego repitió el proceso con Shisui, que se había levantado y miraba a su hermana con el rostro pálido._

_"¿Por qué?", murmuró, totalmente lúcida pero como si le costara mover la lengua, como anestesiada, "¡Por qué!"_

_Hinata se cogió la herida, poniendo la mano sobrante en el suelo, sujetándose. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras observaba incrédula a su gemelo. La sangre brotaba rápidamente e Itachi se encontró pensando si el plan había fallado, pues el Sharingan de Hinata estaba igual que siempre. Shisui gimió de golpe, jadeando, y se tocó los ojos. Itachi sintió una profunda satisfacción al ver como las tres aspas de su primo se convertían en una estrella de 6 puntas redondeadas con el contorno inferior negro oscuro y el fondo rojo, alrededor de la pupila había un borde negro y una estrella de 6 puntas, entrelazada con otra estrella igual, se veían dentro de la gran estrella principal; 3 estrellas de 6 puntas. Esos serían los ojos de Hinata._

_Se giró rápidamente y observó que Hinata también había hecho evolucionar su Sharingan. Sin perder más tiempo la tumbó en el suelo y empezó a sanar su herida, en lo que tardó casi media hora. De vez en cuando miraba a Shisui y vio que éste había parado parcialmente la hemorragia y observaba a su hermana mirarle. Itachi supo, por la ternura de su mirada, que le estaba diciendo adiós a su hermana gemela. Hinata, que había cogido una de las mangas de Itachi, rompió a llorar, dándose cuenta de la situación._

_Ella alargó un brazo y Shisui, que estaba tumbado de lado, se llevó su mano al pecho y se arrancó el colgante Uchiha. Dándole la mano por última vez a su hermana, el colgante entre ambas manos, miró a Itachi dejar a su pálida, pero viva, hermana y moverse hacia él. Alzó sus manos sangrientas e inhaló, intentando que su estómago no se retorciera demasiado del asco por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sacó un par de cuencos y posó los ojos de Shisui dentro de uno._

_Hinata lloraba en silencio, observando a su hermano moribundo desangrarse por el estómago y por sus cavidades oculares vacías. Observó a Itachi moverse hacia ella y supo de repente qué pensaba hacer. Su respiración se aceleró, bajo el efecto de la droga, y miró los ojos rojos de Itachi, dándose cuenta que eran distintos al Sharingan normal. Quizá de haber estado más cuerda se habría dado cuenta de todo pero su primo acababa de herir mortalmente a su hermano y a ella, para colmo la había curado y luego le había arrancado los ojos a su gemelo y, por lo visto, parecía que quería hacerle lo mismo._

_…_

_"Lo siento mucho, Hinata", dijo Mikoto, sin saber qué decir._

_La joven que tenía en sus brazos podría ser un prodigio, un anbu, pero también era una niña de 12 años que había perdido a su familia materna, a su padre y ahora a su gemelo en menos de 3 años. Para colmo Mikoto, con indignación, sabía que el consejo querría tener a Naruto y no se lo dejarían a Hinata._

_"¿Qué voy a hacer?", preguntó con voz ahogada Hinata, "Naruto ahora no podrá quedarse conmigo"._

_"Sh, tranquila, ya hablaremos de eso en otro momento", contestó, mirando por encima del hombro de Hinata a su marido que tenía la vista perdida, pensativa._

_Itachi le indicó a su madre que llevaría Hinata al baño, casi leyendo su mente, y dejó a sus padres hablar en silencio en el salón de la casa de Hinata. Cuando llegaron al baño cerró la puerta suavemente cuando lo único que quería hacer era dar un portazo. Hinata se giró rápidamente y le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago, sabiendo que si le partía la cara tendría que dar explicaciones._

_"Espero que sepas que tú y yo vamos a hablar de esto", susurró con ira, sus ojos abiertos con el Mangekyou Eterno fijos en los ojos de Itachi, desactivados. Se merecía todo lo que le diera y más, "¿Cómo se os ocurrió semejante idiotez? ¿Por qué usaste a mi hermano? ¡Cómo pudiste!"_

_Cuando acabó de hablar las lágrimas le habían vuelto a saltar a los ojos e Itachi no dijo nada pues Hinata sabía todo lo que habían hablado, pensando y planeado. No tenía nada más que decirle. ¿Qué era por su bien? Acababa de perder a su gemelo, dudaba que a Hinata le importase cortarle la lengua en ese mismo instante, preguntas sobre qué había pasado o no._

_Hinata se secó las lágrimas y se enjuagó la cara, tomando una bocanada de aire. Miró sus nuevos ojos, sin verlos, con la mirada perdida, y vio algo que colgaba de su cuello. Era el colgante de Shisui. Un reloj de sol de Venus con un gran rubí en el centro de la pieza circular; era plateada con números alrededor del rubí, marcando el tiempo. Itachi pensó si Shisui tendría que haberle dado el collar, pues cada Uchiha sabía que era de Shisui._

_…_

_"Hemos decidido que será mejor sellar las memorias de Naruto, para no causarle un dolor innecesario", dijo suavemente Fugaku a Hinata, que era casi como una hija para él. Junto con su hijo eran lo mejor que tenía el clan, una lástima que su carrera de anbu le ocupase más tiempo que a Itachi._

_Hinata asintió, mirando el té que tenía en sus manos con expresión incapaz de ser emulada, su tristeza totalmente genuina. Fugaku no dudó ni un instante en pensar que Hinata fuera la culpable del crimen, todo el mundo sabía que matar a un gemelo era como matar parte de sí mismo. Sería estúpido de ella, algo que no era._

_…_

_"Hinata, deberás partir de inmediato hacia Kumo, aquí todos pensaran que tú también has fallecido", dijo el Hokage, alargando su mano y dándole una máscara anbu distinta, "Nadie te buscará ni sabrá que sigues viva, a partir de ahora solo el Raikage, Itachi y yo sabremos de tu existencia. Deja atrás las ataduras con tu clan y conviértete en otra persona hasta que, en el momento oportuno, puedas revelar tu identidad"._

_Hinata se cambió la máscara y aceptó el paquete de Itachi, que guardó en su baja espalda atado a su chaleco. No sabía qué pasaría pero una cosa era obvia, tendría que dejar Konoha en ese mismo momento. Se tocó el colgante de Shisui, tomando fuerzas, y supo que debía seguir adelante. Si algo era ella era una superviviente. Se adaptaría como había hecho siempre y buscaría lo mejor de su nueva situación. Después de despedirse del Hokage, éste los dejó solos para que se dijeran adiós._

_"No puedo creer que esto esté pasando", dijo Hinata, viendo que Itachi estaba algo choqueado de sus acciones esa noche, "¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver, Itachi?"_

_"Cuando llegues a Kumo espera un mes, para ese entonces debería haberme asentado en la base de Akatsuki. Yo te contactaré con un cuervo, así no habrá manera de que me descubran; usa ese mismo cuervo para enviarme tu respuesta", contestó Itachi, en voz estoica, que ya había pensado en todo._

_"Si alguna vez necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo, yo tendré los recursos que tú necesites", Hinata abrazó a Itachi, esperando a que éste le devolviera el abrazo, poco a poco pudo notar como Itachi dejaba caer su barrera emocional y cómo sus lágrimas caían sobre su cabeza, "Intentaré vigilar a Naruto y Sasuke, contactar con el Hokage para estar atenta"._

_Después de unos minutos más de despedida, en los que ninguno de los dos intentó decir en voz alta lo desgraciados que se sentían, Itachi abandonó Konoha hacia el sur y le advirtió a Hinata que fuera en dirección contraria a él, pues un Akatsuki le estaría esperando. Así lo hizo. Salió hacia el norte, sin mirar atrás, sin que nadie la viera, y puso a prueba todos sus conocimientos de anbu para que nadie, excepto el Hokage, supiera de su existencia._

Darui salió de la mente del Raikage guiado por el anbu, en silencio. Tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta. Haciendo una leve reverencia, se fue caminando lentamente hasta su casa. Ahora veía que se había equivocado. ¿Cuántas cosas más habría sufrido Hinata? Él había perdido a sus padres pero tenía solamente 5 años y ambos habían sido ninjas, lo que les quitaba mucho tiempo para estar con él y criarle; no se acordaba de ellos y tampoco se había sentido especialmente cercano a ambos. Pero Hinata había perdido a sus padres, a su familia materna, a su tío Minato, a su hermano; había presenciado como le arrancaban los ojos a su gemelo moribundo mientras ella misma se desangraba, sintiéndose inútil por la droga que había bebido.

No podía imaginar la desesperación, que todo tu ser quiera algo y no pueda conseguirlo. Encontrarse con el asesino del clan que resulta ser inocente, dejar su hogar sin mirar atrás, como si hubiera muerto, cargando con la culpa de sellar las memorias de sus primos, de dejarlos solos. Enfrentarse a un bijuu con 6 años, al mismo tiempo que intentaban salvar a su tía de desangrarse, corriendo por las calles llenas de cuerpos muertos y abrasadas por el fuego y las llamas en plena noche. Ser vigilada, perseguida, por sus habilidades…

No podía hacerse la idea por lo que Hinata había pasado. Angustiado, recordó que las últimas palabras que le había dicho eran "te odio". Había estado celoso, confundido, herido, se había sentido engañado pero, ¿realmente había dejado a Hinata que se explicase? ¿Realmente sabía qué había pasado de verdad? Notó que sus ojos se humedecían y lloró todo lo que ella no había podido llorar, por todas las veces que se había mantenido fuerte, sacrificándose por su familia.

Se echó en la cama, pensando antes de caer en una pesadilla que, en realidad, nunca había odiado a Hinata. En ese instante, cuando los vio besarse, había odiado amarla.

"Hinata…"

…

Habían pasado semanas desde el ataque de Pein y Naruto tenía otras preocupaciones en mente. La primera era volver a buscar a Sasuke. Nueva información, según Jiraiya, indicaba que Itachi se dirigía hacia el País del Fuego y Naruto, aunque a veces no era el cuchillo más afilado, sabía bien que Sasuke aprovecharía dicho momento para enfrentarse de una vez por todas a su hermano. Así pues, con el permiso de Tsunade, había compuesto un grupo con Hanabi, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Sai y Kakashi con tal de encontrar a Itachi.

Por el camino le sorprendió de sobre manera toparse con un tipo de Akatsuki, el llamado Tobi. Tenía la típica túnica negra de nubes robas y una máscara naranja con una espiral que se iniciaba en su único ojo visible, el derecho. Durante una corta confrontación en que Naruto quiso descargar su ira por el secuestro de su amigo y camarada Gaara, el Kazekage, a quien habían logrado secuestrar cuando decidió proteger a su aldea en lugar de a sí mismo.

"¡Maldito bastardo! ¿¡Dónde está Sasuke!?", gritó, volviendo a pasar a través del Akatsuki.

"No voy a dejar que os interpongáis en su lucha contra Itachi", respondió con una mezcla de voz divertida, infantil y seria a la vez.

Minutos más tarde, el grupo se partiría en varios equipos y se encontrarían con otro enemigo muy conocido, con Kabuto.

* * *

><p><strong>R &amp; R.<strong>


	13. El inicio de la guerra

**CAPÍTULO EDITADO & REVISADO**

**Sumario: **¿Cómo sería la historia si Hinata hubiera sido la hermana gemela de Shisui Uchiha, hija de un Uchiha y una Uzumaki? ¿Qué pasaría si Naruto e Hinata fueran primos y si Sasuke no fuera el último Uchiha? ¿Qué habría pasado si Hinata, Shisui e Itachi fueran los tres prodigios? El resultado, la Hinata fuerte que la mayoría deseamos.

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13 -El inicio de la guerra.<strong>

Hinata había descubierto algo antes nunca visto y todo se lo debía a Itachi. Él, que había investigado su dojutsu a fondo, le había dado la clave a Hinata para despertar el Rinnegan. Para poder hacerlo era necesario una serie de requisitos: primero) tener sangre Uchiha, segundo) tener sangre del Sabio de los Seis Caminos (del cual descendían los Senju), tercero) poseer el Mangekyou Eterno. Hinata, sin darse cuenta, había cumplido todos los requisitos. El punto más dudoso era la sangre Senju pero Mito Uzumaki era la bisabuela de su madre y se había casado con Hashirama Senju, es decir, que su descendencia era mitad Uzumaki y mitad Senju.

Por fin supo qué hacer con sus ojos Mangekyou: se los trasplantaría a Naruto. De esa forma lograría conseguir todos los requisitos él también, aun sin tener sangre Uchiha de forma natural. No sabía bien bien cómo despertar el Rinnegan, puesto que el único usuario de Rinnegan que había explicado sus experiencias era Madara y él no cumplía el segundo requisito; lo que le hacía preguntarse qué hizo Madara para incorporar esa sangre a su propio organismo. ¿Quería decir eso que Madara tenía el Mokuton?

Hinata había despertado el Rinnegan de una forma bastante abrupta. Sabiendo que Konoha había sido destruida por Akatsuki y que los 7 bijuu restantes, salvo el Hachibi y el Kyubi, habían sido sellados, se dispuso a seguir como una sombra a Naruto. Cuando llegó a Konoha él y unos cuantos ninjas más estaban dispuestos como un grupo de busca y captura y de repente tuvo un mal presentimiento. Efectivamente, a quien planeaban buscar era a Itachi mientras que la captura era para Sasuke. Tsunade, que no había dado as órdenes pues estaba en coma debido a gastar todo su chakra, no podría avisarles que Itachi era inocente.

Así pues, cuando Hinata se vio forzada a ver la lucha entre Sasuke e Itachi, dejando a su primo solo unos minutos, no pudo evitar despertar el Rinnegan. Un conocimiento casi instintivo se le apareció en la mente, viendo las estrategias de ambos, y supo cómo matarlos a los dos sin hacerse un rasguño. No obstante, sintiendo una presencia maligna, se retiró justo al momento de ver caer Itachi al suelo, sangrando por la boca y sonriente. Se tocó el collar de su gemelo, temblando, y pensó que era la última del equipo Uchiha en pie. Viva.

Cuando volvió, el grupo había terminado de hablar con Kabuto y se dirigían a la escena de la cual volvía Hinata, sin encontrarse a nadie. Otra vez más habían perdido el tiempo. Ella sabía que el tal Madara, tal y como le había dicho Itachi, le trasplantaría los ojos de su primo al hermano pequeño, sin darse cuenta que Itachi había puesto un último jutsu en la memoria de Sasuke para que, al ver el Sharingan de Madara, el suyo propio se activara con el Amaterasu. No creía que funcionase pero era todo lo que un muerto podía hacer por su hermano.

El camino de vuelta a Konoha fue el más largo para Naruto, quien iba sumido en sus pensamientos. Konoha estaba en el punto más débil de su historia: la aldea en ruinas, el Hokage en coma, el consejo actuando a su parecer, Danzo con la rienda suelta, el espía de Akatsuki muerto, ninjas renegados, Akatsuki en busca de Naruto… Simplemente era hora que Hinata dejara de lado su actitud pasiva, ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto tal lastre? Tenía que volver a hacer arder la llama de su voluntad que, sin darse cuenta, se había ido consumiendo. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba qué pensaba la aldea, si era por el bien de los suyos? ¿Qué ganarían los demás, ella, si no se daba a conocer? Nada.

Había llegado el momento de contactar con Jiraiya, sin embargo, Pein había acabado con él justamente poco tiempo después del regreso de Naruto, en Amegakure. Con Nagato derrotado y Konan de lado de Naruto, ambos Akatsuki eran un problema menos para Hinata. Ahora que lo pensaba, los últimos Akatsuki eran el tipo Zetsu en forma de planta y Madara. Sasori había sido asesinado por Sakura; Deidara, Orochimaru e Itachi por Sasuke; Hidan y Kakuzu habían sido eliminados por los hijos de Inoichi, Shikaku y Choza; Nagato y Konan por Naruto; Kisame a manos de B, según el mensaje del Raikage,…

Eso le hacía pensar que Madara tenía otro plan que no requería de sus antiguos ninjas renegados y criminales, que habían servido para capturar y sellas a los bijuu. ¿Qué planearía Tobi? Eso era algo que se le escapaba pero que acabaría averiguando. Mientras tanto observó a Naruto moverse por la derruida Konoha. Ya habían pasado 6 meses desde que dejó Kumo de nuevo y se había decidido a decirle la verdad a su primo. Viendo la perfecta oportunidad, bajó de las sombras y observó cómo los amigos de su primo y éste se ponían a la defensiva.

"Naruto Uzumaki", dijo ella, bajándose la capucha de la túnica.

"¿Quién eres?", preguntó él, entrecerrando los ojos.

Los 11 de Konoha vieron como el anbu delante de ellos se quitaba la túnica despacio, sin atacar. Poco a poco se reveló un uniforme ninja anbu, claramente de otra aldea. Al ver su banda de Kumo Sakura apretó sus puños; habían sido ninjas de Kumo los que habían propinado una paliza a Naruto para sonsacarle información de Sasuke.

"¿¡Qué quiere Kumo ahora!? ¿¡Darle otra paliza a Naruto!?", exclamó ella, sobre saltando a todos los presentes, alzó el puño apretando los dientes y mirando furiosa al anbu, entonces dio un paso adelante pero alguien le cogió el brazo.

"Cálmate Sakura", dijo Kakashi, observando con fingido aburrimiento al anbu de Kumo. Vistas las perspectivas era mejor no dejar a su equipo solo, resultó estar en lo cierto, "¿Qué hace aquí un anbu de Kumo? Y mostrándose en público, además".

"Kakashi, hieres mis sentimientos, ¿no te acuerdas de mí?", contestó con voz monótona el anbu aunque todos detectaron un deje de humor en su voz, "Han pasado más de 10 años pero no pensé que tu memoria decayera nunca".

Kakashi soltó el brazo de su alumna, estupefacto, viendo como el anbu se soltaba el cabello. Las únicas kunoichi que se habían atrevido a llevarlo tan largo eran las hermanas Uzumaki. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, sospechando la identidad del anbu.

"No puede ser", susurró él, mirando pasmado a la extraña, "Tú moriste".

"¿Kakashi-sensei?", preguntó Naruto, confuso.

Shikamaru alzó su ceja al darse cuenta que el anbu y Kakashi se conocían. Neji, Shino, Sai, Lee y Chouji se mantuvieron callados, observando los extraños acontecimientos. Mientras que Ino se acercaba a Sakura, poniendo una mano en su hombro. Tenten y Hanabi se miraron de reojo mientras Kiba callaba los lloriqueos de Akamaru.

"¿Acaso viste mi cuerpo, Kakashi?", preguntó sin esperar respuesta y se soltó la máscara, dejándola caer de lado, "¿Acaso crees que él era mejor que yo?"

"¡Qué demonios está pasando aquí!", gritó Naruto, preguntando en voz alta lo que todos pensaban, "¿Kakashi-sensei, quién es ella?"

"Naruto, cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que te vi por última vez", se giró a mirarle, sonriente, viendo que Kakashi no respondía, "Yo soy tu prima, Naruto. Nuestras madres eran hermanas".

Jadeos se escucharon de sorpresa. ¿Naruto tenía familia? Naruto miró a la mujer que tenía delante y puso observar que sus narices y sus labios eran iguales. Se sorprendió darse cuenta de lo poco observador que era. Los amigos de Naruto le miraron, esperando una reacción, pero éste se mantuvo quieto y callado, mirando al anbu.

"¿La madre de Naruto? ¿Su prima?", preguntó ahogadamente Sakura, recuperándose del shock.

"Mi madre fue Kumida Uzumaki y su hermana menor era Kushina, la madre de Naruto", explicó ella, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su primo, con sufrimiento dijo. "Te pareces tanto a tío Minato, tu padre".

Eso hizo salir de su trance a Kakashi, que siempre que veía a Naruto pensaba lo mismo.

"Hinata, realmente eres tú", se acercó Kakashi y, haciendo algo impropio de él, la abrazó, sintiendo como ella le devolvía el abrazo. Los demás miraron sorprendidos al perezoso jonin, "¿Cómo?"

"Es una historia muy larga, pero ha llegado el momento en que Naruto lo sepa todo", repuso, alejándose y mirando solemnemente a su antiguo amigo y sensei. Se giró a mirar a Naruto, "¿Sabes de algún lugar en privado?"

"Lo que puedas contarme a mí pueden saberlo mis amigos, ¿me equivoco?", preguntó quedamente Naruto, anonadado, Hinata miró a los demás, que estaban pasmados y analizándola y asintió, "Entonces puedes empezar a hablar".

"Mi nombre es Hinata Uchiha", vio los rostros incrédulos de los adolescentes y siguió sin más, "Itachi y Sasuke son mis primos, lo que les convierte en primos segundos tuyos Naruto. Cuando nacimos Shisui y yo fuimos considerados genios, éramos Uchiha pero también poseíamos las habilidades del clan Uzumaki y del clan Senju".

"¿Qué habilidades?", preguntó Shikamaru, ahora interesado en lo que estaba seguro sería una historia fantástica.

"Rápida regeneración y un chakra potente y cuantioso", respondió Kakashi, en su pose de profesor, observando como Sakura y los demás miraban de reojo a Naruto, que varias veces había mostrado dichas habilidades.

"Cuando teníamos 6 años ocurrió el Kyubi y mi hermano y yo estábamos allí viendo como Minato sellaba al bijuu en su propio hijo, sacrificando la vida de Kushina y la suya para que Konoha sobreviviera", respondió rápidamente, intentando alejar la charla de sus habilidades sin sutileza alguna, cansada.

"¿¡El Cuarto era el padre de Naruto!?", exclamaron unas cuantas voces, mirando anonadado al rubio.

"Aquella noche empezó todos nuestros males, incluso en ese momento Akatsuki quería hacerse con el bijuu. Con el paso de los años Danzo quiso tener bajo su control a Naruto y a nosotros también así que mató a mis padres y Shisui y yo nos quedamos con Naruto. Sin embargo, el consejo nos ascendió de rango, por varios motivos, muy jóvenes. Con 8 años ya éramos genin, el siguiente año chunin, el otro jonin, el otro anbu".

"El consejo quería utilizar vuestras habilidades y, al mismo tiempo, hacer que no pudierais cuidar de Naruto, ¿no es así?", preguntó Shikamaru, que había pensado en qué haría el consejo para hacerse con su amigo. Ella asintió.

"Mientras tanto, Akatsuki crecía y nuestro clan planeaba un golpe de Estado. Itachi, que fue el que se enteró, recibió órdenes para espiar al clan y ser un agente doble. Danzo aprovechó la oportunidad y le chantajeó, Itachi aceptó su misión de matar a todos excepto a Sasuke y a mí, dejando que el clan siguiera visto como un clan de honor, y se infiltró en Akatsuki como espía. Pasando información a Danzo y a mí para que yo se la hiciera llegar enteramente al Hokage", siguió en voz monótona ella, era la 3 vez que explicaba esta historia y quería que fuera la última. Por fin todos se enterarían de la verdad, esa iba a ser la última vez que explicara su pasado, "Yo fui enviada a Kumo e hicieron ver que todos, excepto Sasuke, habían muerto. A Naruto y a Sasuke se les sellaron las memorias de haberse conocido y crecido juntos e Itachi y yo huimos de la aldea".

Durante varios minutos hubo silencio. Naruto sintió un dolor tan fuerte que le pareció físico. Toda la vida había sido engañado. Quería enfurecerse con Hinata pero era obvio que ella también lo había pasado mal, estaba seguro que lo que había contado era una versión muy, muy ligera a la de que hubiera vivido realmente.

"¿Por qué ahora?", preguntó Naruto, con el rostro serio. ¿Por qué se había esperado hasta ese momento?

"Mi coartada es nula, Itachi ha muerto y a Sasuke le han lavado el cerebro, Akatsuki ha sido eliminado salvo por un par de integrantes pero todos los bijuu están capturados exceptuando Killer Bee y tú. ¿Sabes a por quién vendrá, no es así? Itachi me informó antes de su muerte que el líder de Akatsuki es un Uchiha en realidad, se hace llamar Madara, pero ninguno de los dos estábamos seguros de su verdadera identidad", continuó Hinata, con un dolor tremendo de cabeza, "El Raikage me ha informado que planea convocar una cumbre de los 5 Kage pero Tsunade-sensei está en coma; Danzo aprovechará el momento para hacerse Hokage, lo que siempre ha codiciado".

"¿Qué tiene que ver Danzo con todo eso?", preguntó confuso Kiba, con el ceño fruncido. Los demás asintieron.

"Danzo utilizó a Akatsuki antes, a través de Orochimaru", contestó a la pregunta, viendo las caras horrorizadas de todos, "Si Danzo se alía de nuevo con Akatsuki y si los otros Kage se reúnen, el País del Fuego luchará contra otros 4 Países por culpa de Danzo".

"Y eso significaría una cuarta guerra ninja", murmuró Shino, tapado hasta la nariz con su chaqueta.

"Y todavía no sabemos qué planea hacer Akatsuki con los bijuu", comentó Shikamaru, suspirando, "Problemático".

"Tengo algo que darte, Naruto", dijo sonriente Hinata, acordándose de algo, "No te espantes cuando lo veas".

Naruto puso una cara cautelosa y miró sus manos como si fuera a aparecer un bebé deformado o algo parecido. Hinata rio al ver su rostro y sacó de su bolsa en su baja espalda en neceser negro que contenía sus ojos. Se lo tendió y cuando fue a cogerlo ella negó y le indicó que abriera la tapa. Rodeando a Naruto, todos sus amigos se inclinaron para ver qué era. Viendo la sonrisa maliciosa de la Uchiha, Kakashi supo que sus reacciones serían espectaculares. Y así fue.

"¡Qué demonios!", gritó Naruto, espantado al ver el Mangekyou Sharingan de sus antiguos ojos. Ino y Sakura se cogieron dando un pequeño chillido, mientras que algunos otros apartaron la cara, "¿Unos ojos? ¿Qué voy a hacer yo con ellos?"

"Trasplantártelos, obviamente", dijo con un tono reprochador, como si estuviera hablando con un idiota, "Después te enseñaré a usarlos y luego haremos que despiertes el Rinnegan".

"¿El dojutsu legendario?", habló Neji por primera vez, con curiosidad en su voz.

"El Rinnegan proviene de la mezcla de sangre Senju con sangre Uchiha", informó Hinata, cerrando el neceser y volviéndolo a guardar.

"¿Pero Naruto es un Uzumaki?", preguntó confusamente Sakura, por el rostro de los demás no era la única.

"La bisabuela de nuestras madres, Mito Uzumaki, fue la esposa del Primer Hokage, Hashirama Senju, su nieta fue Tsunade y una de sus hermanas fue nuestra abuela, que se casó con otro Uzumaki. Tsunade es, en realidad, nuestra tía abuela", corrigió Hinata, riendo.

Viendo la boca abierta de la mayoría de adolescentes, Hinata se encogió de hombros.

"Además, Naruto no es un Uzumaki, su apellido verdadero es Namizake", volvió a decir Hinata, recordando las palabras de Sakura, "Lo hicimos pasar por un familiar para que no le relacionaran con el Hokage pero su nombre real es Naruto Namikaze".

"¿Quién iba a decir que Naruto estuviera relacionado con un Hokage?", preguntó con ironía la chica de los moños, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"De cualquier forma, que Sakura te trasplante los ojos y después te entrenaré, si hubiera venido antes de habría enseñado a controlar a tu bijuu", frunció las cejas ella, pensativa.

"¿¡Cómo!?"

….

"Dentro de un mes habrá una reunión de los 5 Kage en el País del Hierro", indicó el Raikage, mirando a sus dos escoltas.

B había podido escapar el equipo de Sasuke Uchiha, Taka, cuando éstos fueron a secuestrarle pero el muy idiota todavía no había informado de su posición. Hinata estaba en Konoha así que C y Darui eran los únicos que le quedaban de su escolta. Sin contar que C había perdido hacía poco a su hermana, Nii, a un par de Akatsuki, Hidan y Kakuzu, quienes habían sido eliminados por ninjas de Konoha. Con C enfurecido y Darui deprimido quizá le sería mejor llevar a otro grupo pero después lo pensó mejor, debía confiar en sus ninjas.

Decidiendo pues llevarse a Darui consigo, dejó el mando de Kumo a su secretaria juntamente con sus consejeros y se fue a preparar el viaje hacia el País del Hierro. Allí el clima era horrendo, siempre nevando, pero era el hogar de los samuráis, terreno neutral que todos los Kage deberían respetar. El lugar perfecto para hablar de la amenaza que suponía Akatsuki. Quizá tendría que haber actuado antes, sabiendo gracias a Hinata y sus contactos qué pretendía Akatsuki, pero sus aldeanos y ninjas habían gozado de la vida sin problemas con la organización.

No quería arriesgarse y traer el peligro a su puerta, después de todo Konoha había eliminado a todos los Akatsuki exceptuando un par de terroristas. Estaba convencido que las otras naciones podrían hacerse cargo de ellos, puesto que eran sus naciones las que habían sido atacadas. Quizá fuera egoísta pero siempre pensaba en los beneficios de su aldea, ahora sabia, no obstante, que su actitud pasiva y su preocupación por los daños colaterales había sido un error. No solamente Kumo había sido atacada, algo que estaba esperando que no pasase, sino que Nii había sido capturada y por poco B también. Al fin y al cabo, todo aquello que había querido evitar había pasado. Es más, se daba cuenta que si hubiera ayudado a Konoha a eliminar Akatsuki, quizá no hubiera muerto Nii, ni Kumo habría sido atacada. Más vale prevenir que curar, decían.

Otro factor que debía tener en cuenta era el primo renegado de Hinata, Sasuke. Con Itachi muerto, Hinata había dejado de tener información de Akatsuki y eso era algo que le ponía nervioso. ¿Cómo sabrían ahora lo que planearan esa banda de terroristas? Enviar a Samui, Karui y Omoi a Konoha había sido informador, primero porque habían sido atacados por Akatsuki, dejando la aldea casi en ruinas, y segundo, porque el Hokage actual estaba en coma. A raíz de las memorias de Hinata enseguida supo que Danzo tramaría algo, aprovechando el caos reinante.

Era por eso que convocó la reunión, no podía perder el tiempo mientras Akatsuki pudiera unir fuerzas con la raíz anbu de Konoha. Mientras tanto, por mucho que no quisiera herir a Hinata, Sasuke había sido clasificado en Kumo como "buscar y matar". Al unir fuerzas con Akatsuki ya no podía retrasar más su inminente eliminación. En menos de 6 meses 7 bijuu habían sido capturados, incluido el Sanbi que fue soltado de nuevo en Kiri. Konoha había sido atacada y derruida, Sasuke se había unido a Akatsuki y había intentado capturar a B, por último, había convocado una reunión de los 5 Kage a la que Tsunade no podría asistir a menos que se despertara. Para colmo, otro de los informadores de Konoha y Kumo, Jiraiya, había sido asesinado, aunque no necesariamente por ese orden.

Volviendo en sí, miró sus alrededores y no pudo ver más que árboles a ambos lados del camino nevado, los copos blancos cayendo sobre sus hojas verdes, cubriéndolas. Entonces, sintió unas presencias dirigirse hacia su grupo, no parecían ser hostiles pero los años le habían enseñado a no confiarse de nada ni de nadie. Cuando vio quién seguía a su grupo enseguida se dio cuenta del ligero parecido entre el rubio e Hinata. Ese debía ser Naruto Namikaze, el hijo del Cuarto Hokage. Le acompañaban Kakashi Hatake y un tipo que no había visto antes. Después de varios minutos en los que Hatake intentaba hacerle ver que no querían problemas, Naruto suplicó que dejara ir a Sasuke, que no lo condenara.

"Chico, piensa en lo que tienes que hacer", le dijo inicialmente, sabedor que Naruto había pasado una serie de calamidades igual que su otra familia, "No llegarás lejos de esa manera".

"Te lo suplico", entonces se arrodilló en la nieve.

Darui y Shi miraron a Naruto en silencio, éste era el primo de Hinata. Sus personalidades eran distintas, y su físico también, pero había algo en ambos casos que les hacían darse cuenta que en realidad sí estaban emparentados. Quizá fuera la nariz, la forma de los ojos o la personalidad carismática, poderosa, que tenían los dos. Pensando en Hinata, Darui sintió algo en su corazón retorcerse y tuvo que esquivar la mirada de Hakate, que los estaba analizando. ¿Sabría de Hinata? Ni C ni él sabían qué estaba haciendo ella pero ahora, con Itachi muerto, no tenía mucho sentido que Hinata siguiera escondida.

Cuando dejaron atrás el grupo de Konoha, caminaron callados hasta llegar al hierro. El Raikage iba sumido en sus pensamientos, ordenando la reunión que él mismo había convocado, C pensaba en sus compañeros perdidos mientras que Darui recordaba sus momentos, o su último momento, con Hinata. Era torturador. Cuando llegaron allí los ánimos no parecían más positivos que la partida del Rayo, como era de esperar.

Hacía poco que Gaara del Desierto, el Kazekage, había sido secuestrado, así como los jinchuriki de los otros Países, para colmo el nuevo Hokage resultó ser un hombre de avanzada edad que daba repelús; tenía un kimono gris y blanco, agarrado en la cintura, y vendas en sus brazos y en su cabeza, tapando su ojos izquierdo. Algo en ese hombre hacia que desconfiaran de él, quizá fuera esa diminuta sonrisa de superioridad o la forma parsimoniosa de actuar como si no necesitara estar alerta ante el gran grupo de ninjas. Bufó, subiendo las escaleras con C hasta el segundo piso, rodeando la mesa casi circular donde se sentaron los Kage.

Allí arriba pudo ver a los hermanos del Kazekage, Temari y Kankuro, también a los guardaespaldas de Mei Terumi, la nueva Mizukage, Ao y uno de los nuevos espadachines de la niebla, Chojuro. No reconoció a los escoltas del Tsuchikage o del Hokage pero era evidente que todos eran los mejores de sus aldeas. Al sentir un codazo de C, volvió a escuchar la reunión de los Kage.

Gaara, mirando con atención a los demás líderes, supo a través de Hinata varios detalles del nuevo Hokage que no le dejaban indiferente, quizá él también había hecho cosas que podían clasificarse como monstruosas pero nunca habían sido porque él hubiera querido hacerlas. Se arrepentía de no haber luchado más contra la posesión de Shukaku pero sabía, gracias a su amiga, quien consideraba una hermana mayor, que no era culpa suya. Quizá Temari y Kankuro fueran hermanos de sangre pero incluso ellos le habían temido, dejado de lado y, a veces, seguían sintiéndose extraños en su compañía.

La respuesta del Hokage sobre las acusaciones respecto Akatsuki, Gaara suponía que sabiendo la verdad a través de Hinata, así como la parsimonia de la reunión, debió sacar de quicio al Raikage, que de repente se puso de pie y dio un fuerte golpe con el puño en la mesa, destrozándola. Todos los escoltas saltaron al instante con sus armas extendidas, por si el Raikage planeaba algo contra sus otros Kage. Después de relajarse mínimamente, todos los líderes les hicieron volver atrás. El Hokage volvió a abrir la boca.

"Estoy prácticamente seguro que el líder de Akatsuki es Uchiha Madara", proclamó el nuevo Hokage.

"¿Cómo sabe eso, Hokage?", preguntó calmadamente el Kazekage, con las manos cruzadas tapando su boca.

"Creí que había muerto hace mucho tiempo", dijo incrédulo el Tsuchikage, mirando la expresión del Hokage.

Entonces, el moderador, Mifune, el líder de los samurái, habló. Había escuchado lo que tenían que decir y había sacado sus propias conclusiones, quizá no les gustara pero expondría sus opiniones.

"El líder de Akatsuki se aprovecha de la inestabilidad y las sospechas de otros países para ganar poder", empezó, por la forma en como hablaba Gaara supo que sus palabras eran elegidas con mucha cautela, "Antes de que Akatsuki acabe con nosotros, ¿qué les parece una alianza?"

"¿Acaso quieres formar una alianza de las 5 villas?"

"¡Una alianza!", contempló en voz alta el Raikage.

"Me parece bien", dijo el Hokage, pocos segundos después.

"La pregunta es quién tendrá autoridad sobre esta nueva armada", preguntó retóricamente el Tsuchikage, mientras que la Mizukage y él se mantenían callados.

Los siguientes minutos fueron bastante tensos, el Hokage, el Tsuchikage y el Raikage batallaban en silencio para no dejar que ninguno de los otros tuviera demasiado poder. No fue hasta que Mifune volvió a tomar las riendas de la reunión que todos callaron: el Kazekage era demasiado joven y falto de autoridad, el Tsuchikage demasiado viejo y con problemas de movilidad, además de haber utilizado demasiadas veces a Akatsuki, la Mizukage tampoco debido a que Akatsuki se creó en Kiri y podría haber filtraciones de información, el Raikage era un hombre violento y se dejaba controlar por sus emociones; el Hokage era el elegido.

Entonces Ao, uno de los escoltas de la Mizukage, bajó a la reunión y pidió ver el ojo vendado del Hokage, aludiendo que con su Byakugan, un botín de guerra, había encontrado algo sospechoso tras su venda.

"Tiene el ojo de Shisui Uchiha, que tenía el poder de entrar en las mentes de los demás y controlarlos. Mi ojo pudo ver a través de la ilusión del Cuarto Mizukage así que no me puede engañar nunca", exclamó, moviéndose detrás de Mei Terumi.

"¡Bastardo!", exclamó el Raikage, que estaba furioso porque Shisui era el gemelo de Hinata y porque el Hokage estaba intentando controlar a Mifune para hacerse el comandante.

Escuchando a medias los gritos de los Kage, se sobre saltó cuando apareció un tipo en mitad de la reunión. En seguida le reconoció como un Akatsuki, iba sin túnica pero su mitad blanca y parte izquierda desgarrada con cabello verde era fácilmente reconocible.

"¡Holaaaaaaaa!", dijo infantilmente, apareciendo del suelo.

En menos de un segundo los escoltas de los Kage volvieron a bajar hasta posicionarse en la mesa, listos para combatir. El extraño, riendo, giró a verlos desde el suelo.

"Sasuke Uchiha se ha infiltrado en esta reunión, ku ku ku", rio maniacamente.

"¡Maldito Akatsuki!", exclamó el Raikage, levantándose de un salto.

Gaara no se sorprendió ver al Raikage ahogar al Akatsuki, después de todo la última supuesta víctima de la organización era su propio hermano; sin contar con el temperamento tan explosivo del líder de Kumo. Entonces otra presencia entró en la sala y, rápidamente, una hoja de katana cortó todas las banderas de la sala. Allí, de pie en el techo, estaba el primo menor de Hinata, Sasuke Uchiha. Tenían un gran parecido: cabello negro, piel pálida, rostro aristocrático, ojos perturbadores, porte elegante… Sin darle tiempo a nada, el Raikage persiguió a Sasuke fuera de la reunión, dejando a los otro 4 Kage solos y llevándose a sus escoltas. Gaara suspiró imperceptiblemente, pensando en Hinata y en cómo se tomaría que Danzo hubiera cogido uno de los ojos de su hermano.

Mientras tanto Darui y C estaban viendo una batalla a vida o muerte con un Uchiha. Incrédulos, ambos se preguntaron si alguna vez Hinata había luchado contra ellos en serio. No habían visto el Mangekyou nada más que practicando y aun así ella no había usado su Sharingan ni sus técnicas, prefiriendo enseñarles genjutsu. Gracias a eso Shi se había convertido en el mejor del trío, uno de los mejores en Kumo sin contar a Hinata. No obstante, viendo el esqueleto rodeado de llamas negras, Amaterasu, y chakra maléfico, no pudieron evitar sentirse nerviosos al ver como el Raikage cargaba contra el Uchiha.

De repente una pared de agua se interpuso entre el escudo espiritual de Sasuke y el Raikage. Todos se giraron a ver el próximo intruso y a Darui le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver que era Hinata.

"Hinata, has llegado a tiempo", dijo el Raikage, dando un salto atrás y poniéndose entre sus escoltas.

"¿Quién eres tú?", dijo con voz exigente Sasuke.

Darui, C y el Raikge vieron, además de todos los samuráis escondidos tras las enormes columnas, como Hinata sonreía levemente. Llevaba una túnica blanca y el pelo suelto, cayendo elegantemente sobre su rostro pálido y hermoso. Vestía el típico uniforme anbu de Kumo y en su cadera se podía ver su máscara colgando.

"Sasuke, ¿no reconoces a tu propia prima?", contestó, su rostro serio y sus ojos expresando desaprobación.

"¿Prima?", preguntó incrédulo el tipo agua, Suigetsu, le habían llamado, todavía colgando de la pared con su propia espada y el rayo de Darui.

"¿Hina?", preguntó en un susurro Sasuke, con sus ojos abiertos del asombro, parecía choqueado que alguien más de su familia estuviera vivo justamente después de matar al que, creía, era el último Uchiha, su hermano.

"Ya has matado a Itachi, aun siendo él inocente, ¿qué más planeas hacer con Akatsuki?", replicó ella, apretando su mandíbula de la ira.

"¿¡Qué planeo hacer!? ¿¡Acaso no sabes sobre Danzo!? ¡Él tiene el ojo de Shisui, tu gemelo!", gritó él, dejando momentáneamente de prestar atención a la audiencia.

"Lo sé todo, Sasuke, ¿quién te crees que engañó a Danzo? ¿De verdad crees que le dejaría tener a ese bastardo uno de los ojos de mi hermano? ¡Ni hablar! Itachi y yo sabíamos que Danzo planeaba robar el Sharingan y que Orochimaru le ayudaría a incorporarlos en su cuerpo; irónico que fuera apuñalado por su misma espada, ¿no crees?", contestó rizando sus labios de la ira, sus ojos cambiando a su Mangekyou, mirando los ojos de Sasuke, "No puedo permitir que eches por tierra todo por lo que Shisui e Itachi vivieron, por lo que se sacrificaron".

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, sintiéndose traicionado. La sorpresa de esa tarde todavía no había hecho mella pero ahora se sentía demasiado furioso para irse con la cola entre las patas.

"¡Entonces muere!", gritó él, utilizando el Amaterasu para intentar quemar a su prima.

Darui dio un paso, espantado, pero el Raikage le cogió del brazo. C todavía descansaba en el suelo, sentado, después de recibir el terrorífico genjutsu de Sasuke, y miraba la escena con ansiedad.

"Hinata es más fuerte de lo que pensáis, ni siquiera Sasuke está a su altura", dijo el Raikage, sin mirar a su escolta.

"¿Cómo puede ser? Sasuke tiene un control de su Mangekyou aun mayor que el de Itachi y él era un genio", pregunto desde el suelo C, abrumado y apretando sus puños para que parasen de temblar.

Sasuke se giró a darles una mirada venenosa y vio que Hinata repelía su Amaterasu con sus propias llamas negras, deshaciéndose las técnicas como si nada.

"Itachi, al contrario que Sasuke, no tenía el Mangekyou Eterno, tenía limitaciones, pero al contrario que Itachi, yo sí tengo el Mangekyou Eterno", dijo Hinata, que les había escuchado, caminando lentamente hasta llegar a ellos, después musitó, "Itachi tampoco habría querido que te matase, pero después de todo, tampoco quise yo que pasaran muchas cosas, ¿no es así?"

"¡Deja de hablar de Itachi!", gritó él, haciendo crecer su Susanoo con su ira.

Hinata no contestó. Hizo crecer su propio Susanoo de color turquesa oscuro; primero se creó el esqueleto rodeándola, después crecieron los músculos y luego la vestimenta, de color oscura, encima. Al contrario que el de Sasuke, que tenía una vestimenta similar a la de un samurái y una ballesta, todos los presentes pudieron ver que el de Hinata tenía una coraza y unos faldones de metal ladeado, de color azul oscuro, la cabeza protegida por un yelmo exceptuando el rostro que estaba oscurecido y solo se veían dos ojos rojos. Una capa con la capucha subida de color negro guardaba sus espaldas. En su espalda estaba el mitológico Espejo de Yata, un tesoro capaz de reflejar cualquier ataque, y en la mano derecha sujetaba un largo látigo con espinas colocadas de manera que desgarren carne, piedra y aire, reluciendo maliciosamente con chakra turquesa.

Los espectadores miraban a los dos gigantes preparar sus armas, los Uchiha dentro de sus respectivos demonios. Darui miró con horror y admiración el poder de Hinata, que les daba la espalda para mirar a su primo. El demonio que había conjurado les había metido a ellos a dentro también, protegiéndolos de invasiones exteriores. El Raikage tocó la ropa del demonio, sintiendo la presencia malvada del espectro, y miró con interés a Hinata; este era el momento para que todos supieran la verdad.

"Wow", susurró con voz flojita, asustada, C, mirando a su alrededor, pero aliviado de ser protegido por una entidad igual de poderosa que la del criminal Uchiha.

Al mirar arriba pudo ver como dos ojos rojos sin pupila le observaban sin expresión, lo único que podía reconocerse del rostro. De repente Sasuke envió una flecha con su ballesta, en dirección a ellos, pero Hinata la interceptó con el látigo, destrozándola y cambiando de dirección la flecha al mismo tiempo. Sin perder un segundo, el látigo sonó como un rayo en la gran sala de piedra y hierro y se enroscó de forma experta en el cuello del demonio de Sasuke, oprimiendo el músculo y el hueso. Llevándose una mano al cuello, el Susanoo intentó luchar contra las grandes espinas del látigo, que le habían herido, e Hinata aprovechó para sacar de bajo la túnica una larga lanza, la legendaria Lanza de Fobos, la lanza del pánico. Era de un metal oscuro y con grabados simétricos. La punta era triangular, seguida de un surco en forma de medio rombo y luego el agarre.

Dando un rodeo con la lanza, Hinata hizo caer el Susanoo de Sasuke y, al mismo tiempo que tiraba del látigo hacia ella, desgarrando el cuello del Susanoo, clavó la lanza en el punto débil de la coraza. Sabiendo que necesitaría algo más para acabar con la técnica de Sasuke, Hinata utilizó el Yasaka no Magatama, 3 tomoe unidos por un fuerte hilo, que recorrió de Amaterasu, y que eran el jutsu más fuerte del Susanoo. Apuntando al corazón, la cabeza y el torso fueron serrados y el Susanoo perdió esencia rápidamente, dejando ver a Sasuke. Sin perder tiempo, el clon que había hecho antes de mostrarse, se apareció tras Sasuke, que se encogía de dolor, y le propinó una fuerte patada en la cabeza que le hizo salir volando por los aires.

El Susanoo de su primo totalmente desaparecido, éste tirando en el suelo, apoyándose en una rodilla y cogiendo su cabeza fuertemente golpeada, miró a su prima y a su clon y supo que no podría ganarla en una batalla. Se levantó y, dejando a sus miembros de equipo, fue directo a la reunión, a acabar con Danzo, que era la razón por la cual se había infiltrado para empezar.

"Tch, este niño", dijo Hinata, cruzándose de brazos todavía dentro de su Susanoo, mirando la espalda de Sasuke desaparecer por los túneles del edificio, "Busca a Danzo".

"¡Hinata!", exclamó C, poniéndose en pie, "¿Dónde habías estado?"

"C, Darui, Raikage", saludó ella, dejando ir su técnica, suspiró, "He estado con Naruto en Konoha, cuando supe sobre Danzo vine en seguida como me indicó A".

"Llegaste en el momento preciso", dijo él, asintiendo, "De no ser así habría perdido mi brazo, por una causa justa, pero es algo que no puedo permitirme ahora".

Hinata hizo un sonido de aceptación y se giró a verlos. Vio que C estaba afectado aun por el genjutsu de Sasuke, poniendo su mano sobre su cabello rubio, utilizó el Mangekyou para anular los efectos. Observó como Darui giraba la cabeza, mirando al suelo, sin decir nada. Su espada volvía a estar guardada en su espalda y listo para partir. El Raikage, que había visto todo, suspiró, cuando salieran del lugar le diría la verdad a Darui. Esperaba que así, con la información que le enseñó sobre Hinata, pudiera entenderlo todo al fin.

"Deberíamos ir a la reunión, no sabemos qué puede estar haciendo Sasuke", informó el Raikage.

"Pero Raikage, sería más prudente esperar aquí", dijo en un murmullo C, que sabía que una lucha entre 5 Kage y un criminal era algo que no sería bonito.

"Sí, pero necesito saber qué está pasando", replicó A, asintiendo.

"Eso puedo arreglarlo yo", contestó Hinata, sonriendo imperceptiblemente, "Mi clon está siguiendo a Sasuke, seguramente está a punto de llegar".

"¿Mmm?", murmuró A, entonces se sorprendió al ver los ojos violetas y negros de Hinata, el Rinnegan, "Al parecer lo has conseguido".

Los otros dos exhalaron fuertemente al ver la nueva mirada de su compañera, amiga y maestra.

…

Darui contempló Kumo desde el despacho del Raikage con la mirada desenfocada. Habían partido del País del Hierro hacia un par de semanas con la conclusión que Madara Uchiha había iniciado otra Gran Guerra Ninja, la Cuarta, para ser exactos. Era interesante pensar que ahora no lucharían contra ellos mismos, sino contra un enemigo común. Todavía no había arreglado las cosas con Hinata pero no quería ir a la guerra y, posiblemente, morir con el corazón partido. Suspiró y miró la carta del Raikage, que le había pedido que fuera urgentemente a su oficina.

Al llegar allí se encontró con el Raikage de pie, mirando su aldea, la rigidez de sus hombros mostraba que A no estaba nada contento con el resultado de la reunión. Sí, había unido a los Países, sí, había conseguido un enorme poder y reconocimiento personal como el Comandante de la Alianza, pero ambas cosas habían sido a costa de una Cuarta Guerra Ninja. Darui hizo una reverencia y esperó a que su antiguo maestro hablara.

"¿Sabes por qué Hinata no te contó su romance con Itachi?", preguntó retóricamente A, mirando por encima de su hombro al hombre que había sufrido sudor, sangre y lágrimas para llegar a ser lo que era, "Ella lo hizo por ti, para darte una oportunidad".

Darui frunció los labios, sintiéndose enfadado de nuevo pero no dijo nada. ¿Hinata le intentaba dar una oportunidad a él enrollándose con su primo mientras flirteaba con él a la vez? El Raikage bufó entre divertido y cabreado, leyendo perfectamente su rostro.

"Lo que no sabes es que vuestros padres os comprometieron hace más de 10 años", Darui sintió como su corazón se contraía de la incredulidad, se le escapó el aliento, "Si bien no era un contrato terminal, hasta que Hinata no cumpliera los 21 años, ambos podríais enamoraros y casaros con otras personas, deshaciendo el contrato".

Dio unos pasos hasta que se sentó en la silla delante de la gran mesa de madera y miró al Raikage con una expresión anonadada. Simplemente no se podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Hinata y él comprometidos? Era obvio que ella lo sabía.

"Ella no quiso decírtelo puesto que quería darte la oportunidad a enamorarte de otra persona, cuando te volvió a ver ella ya había entablado su relación con Itachi, creo que fue una relación significativa puesto que era la única persona que sabía quién era Hinata, pero entonces te conoció a ti", se dio la vuelta A y miró fijamente la expresión atónita de su pupilo y escolta, "Entre vosotros ha existido siempre algo pero Hinata quiso que, si os teníais que casar, lo hicierais por amor".

Darui no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo escuchando al Raikage, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro cuando se marchó en dirección a su apartamento. Solo sabía que había sido su estupidez lo que, posiblemente, hubiera destrozado su futuro con Hinata. La mujer a quién amaba.

* * *

><p><strong>R &amp; R.<strong>


	14. Felicidad y miedo

**CAPÍTULO EDITADO & REVISADO**

**Sumario: **¿Cómo sería la historia si Hinata hubiera sido la hermana gemela de Shisui Uchiha, hija de un Uchiha y una Uzumaki? ¿Qué pasaría si Naruto e Hinata fueran primos y si Sasuke no fuera el último Uchiha? ¿Qué habría pasado si Hinata, Shisui e Itachi fueran los tres prodigios? El resultado, la Hinata fuerte que la mayoría deseamos.

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14 -Felicidad y miedo.<strong>

Darui había necesitado un día para asimilar la noticia. Tenía menos de 4 meses para encontrar a alguien con quien casarse a menos que quisiera casarse con Hinata, puesto que ya mismo sería el cumpleaños de la Uchiha y ésta tendría la edad máxima del contrato, 21 años. Se llevaban poco más de un par de años, habiendo nacido él a principios de año. No obstante, ¿quería casarse con otra persona que no fuera ella?

Sí, le había afectado que Hinata mantuviera una relación con su primo, Itachi, y aunque él no era inocente, habiéndose acostado un par de veces a los 14 años con Samui, nadie le había calado como Hinata. Samui había sido un experimento de su juventud, uno al que ambos habían accedido sin ataduras, pero en cuanto volvió a ver a Hinata supo que no iba a haber nadie más para él. Enterarse pues de la relación a escondidas que mantenía ella, cuando creía que Hinata sentía algo por él, le había roto el corazón.

Se había sentido usado, engañado, avergonzado y un sinfín más de emociones que no sabía que los hombres, y no solamente las mujeres, pudieran sentir. Reconocía que a veces era corto emocionalmente. Saber ahora que Hinata no intentaba herirle sino darle la oportunidad de ser normal, de enamorarse, le hacía sentirse como un perfecto idiota. ¿Por qué no había luchado por ella en lugar de darse por vencido? Aun sin saber la verdad podría haber intentado que Hinata dejara a su primo por él. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho?

Pensando en la oscuridad de su apartamento, esa misma noche de vuelta de su charla con el Raikage, le había hecho darse cuenta que, simplemente, había estado inseguro de sí mismo. ¿Por qué Hinata iba a dejar a Itachi, alguien poderoso, inteligente y de confianza por alguien menos inteligente, de aspecto distinto y con cualidades aun por entrenar? No había podido enfrentar un posible rechazo, ¿qué hubiera pasado si Hinata hubiera estado jugando realmente con él? Nunca hubiera levantado cabeza, había preferido no pensar en ello. Cortar de raíz.

Si hubiera sabido del contrato antes las cosas hubieran cambiado radicalmente, ya no vería con los mismos ojos a Hinata, su amiga, su maestra; vería a Hinata Uchiha, su prometida, alguien con quien a los 19 tendría que casarse. No estaba seguro si hubiera podido dejar de lado el peso del contrato para intentar conocer a su prometida, habría sido un deber más que el placer de enamorarse. Comprendía, pues, porqué lo había escondido ella.

De repente una determinación dentro de él fue creciendo con cada latido de su corazón, pudo sentir la sangre bombeando por sus venas, el calor que le mantenía vivo. Con el rostro estoico y la respiración algo acelerada, tomó una decisión. No lo sabría nunca pero ese era el momento en que había dejado de ser un adolescente y se había convertido en un hombre. Tenía 4 meses para casarse sí, pero él no quería saber nada del contrato. Darui quería a Hinata e iba a conseguirla.

De un salto, se levantó y se duchó de forma apresurada. Poniéndose una ropa casual y armándose mínimamente, salió en plena noche recorriendo el camino que había transitado muchas veces: hacia casa de Hinata. Cuando llegó las luces estaban apagadas pero sabía que Hinata no necesitaba la luz para ver, sus habilidades le permitían eso y mucho más. Sabedor que ella le estaría esperando, entró por la ventana abierta de la terraza. Allí, sentada en el sofá, en el mismo lugar y en la misma posición en que la vio por última vez en esa casa, estaba Hinata.

Darui paró de golpe, ¿qué decirle ahora? ¿Qué lo sabía? ¿Qué no le importaba? ¿Qué lo sentía? Tragó respirando hondo, sin hacer apenas ruido, y caminó con paso seguro hasta el sofá, observando los ojos violetas que estaban fijos en los suyos. Pasó el brazo por los hombros de su mujer y, con la otra mano, acunó suavemente la mandíbula femenina, sin darle tiempo a hacer nada. La besó. ¿Había habido alguna vez algo que hubiera querido hacer y que, por fin, había explotado sin remedio? Eso era lo que sentía.

Los brazos femeninos rodearon el cuello de Darui y le hicieron caer hasta quedar tumbados en el sofá mullido. Una mano morena enredada en el cabello azabache, otra acariciando firmemente el contorno de las curvas de ella. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo perdido en sus labios, besando su cuello y arrancándole la ropa. A penas estuvo consciente cuando cogió el cuerpo semidesnudo de ella y, jadeando en la boca del otro, subió las escaleras hasta su habitación.

Ni siquiera se fijó en la decoración de su dormitorio, ni le importó tropezarse con los tacones que Hinata tan despreocupadamente, y un alarde de pereza, había dejado tirados frente la cama. Ambos cayeron, él encima, y Darui se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo; Hinata le había arrancado su ropa interior con las manos hacia segundos. Quizá en otro momento se habría reído pero después se dio cuenta que sus dientes eran lo único que sujetaban juntos las dos piezas partidas del sujetador negro de encaje que ella había llevado puesto antes de que fuera _él_ quien se lo arrancara con la boca.

"¡Auch!", gruñó Darui cuando sintió su cabeza rebotar contra el colchón y las sábanas de seda negra.

"¿Crees que voy a dejar que me sometas?", preguntó Hinata encima de él, desnuda, y Darui dejó caer su boca al verla sin ropa y sin la mirada desenfocada.

Los ojos violetas de su amante habían desaparecido y ahora eran rojos; tenía el Sharingan activado. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que no quería hacerle daño sino _grabar _el momento en su mente con su dojutsu. Elevándose con los codos contra la cama, sonrió con algo de arrogancia y los volvió a cambiar de posición rápidamente. Estaba seguro que le había dejado de lo contrario ahora estarían forcejeando contra la cama. Sin darle tiempo a nada más, tomó un pezón rojo apagado en su boca y una mano se deslizó por su estómago, más abajo y más abajo, hasta llegar a su sexo.

"¿Someter? No, haré que grites de placer".

Hinata no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo Darui jugando con su cuerpo, besando sus pechos, mordiendo sus pezones, lamiendo su piel y rodeando con su lengua el ombligo. Las manos acariciando toda su piel, dedos rozando el interior de su zona más íntima haciéndole perder la cabeza. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que al morderse el labio para no gritar había sangrado, un pequeño camino de sangre bajando por su cuello que una lengua hizo desaparecer sensualmente. Con los ojos más cerrados que abiertos, a ratos entrecerrados, observó en la oscuridad de su dormitorio como unas manos fuertes la agarraban las caderas y le daban la vuelta, dejándola a cuatro patas. Al parecer Darui se había dado cuenta del espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía frente la cama, al otro lado, entre un par de armarios de color caoba.

Hinata, no obstante, dejó de mirar su reflejo para mirarle a _él_. Con su torso fuerte y esos abdominales marcados que simplemente anhelaba tocar, no obstante, la posición en la que se encontraba, manos apoyadas en el colchón, le hacía imposible moverse a no ser que fuera adelante y para atrás; las grandes y apretadas manos en sus caderas no la dejaban moverse de otra manera. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Darui entró en ella, tan ensimismada con su anterior orgasmo para darse cuenta pero _definitivamente _notó como la gran erección de su amante se deslizaba dentro de ella, como si quisiera marcarla para siempre y, en realidad, así era.

"¡Darui!", gimió cuando su cabellera rubia le hizo cosquillas en el hombro, el rostro masculino enterrado en su cuello y esos dientes mordiendo su yugular como un animal, la lengua lamiendo lentamente su cuello hasta el lóbulo sensible de su oreja.

Se dio cuenta, algo sorprendida, que Darui era de aquellos que en la cama no hacían a penas ruido, salvo por los gruñidos y gemidos que llegaban a sus finas orejas. Los jadeos de su prometido, en su oído, la pusieron aún más caliente de lo que ya estaba sin embargo no quería parar. Más tarde, horas más tarde, Darui cumpliría su promesa, por enésima vez, y caería exhausta en el colchón, durmiéndose.

…..

Karin miró con preocupación a Sasuke y luego observó las mordeduras que recorrían sus brazos. Le hubiera gustado decir que habían sido provocadas en un momento de placer, sin embargo, estaba demasiado preocupada por Sasuke, su platónico amor, como para nada más. Lo había visto todo, escondida tras un muro en el complejo del País del Hierro, como aquella mujer con un parecido casi aterradoramente idéntico a Sasuke, salía de entre las sombras a una velocidad fulminante. Una Uchiha. La prima de Sasuke, escolta del Raikage. ¿Qué hacía una Uchiha en Kumo? ¿A caso no habían muerto todos los Uchiha, salvo 3, aquella noche? (Dos de los cuales fueron los instigadores del ataque, además).

"Karin, ¿cuánto he estado durmiendo?", preguntó sentado en el fino colchón puesto en el suelo Sasuke, su cabeza y varios otros cortes, curados y vendados.

"Varias horas", respondió sin más, viendo el reflejo peligroso en los ojos rojos del Uchiha.

"Ella…", susurró Sasuke pero el equipo Taka le escuchó, Juugo y Suigetsu, éste último por primera vez en semanas callado, sentados en la esquina más apartada del colchón, "La reconozco ahora… ¡Sellaron mis memorias!"

Karin no habló al ver como se apretaban fuertemente sus puños, seguramente recordando las preciadas memorias que no se _acordaba _de haber perdido. El silencio no duró mucho más puesto que el hombre con dientes de tiburón habló.

"Dijo que era tu prima, ¿es cierto?", aunque Karin estaba interesada en la respuesta también sentía ganas de propinarle un puñetazo a Suigetsu. Sasuke ahora estaba inestable, más de lo normal.

"Hinata. Hinata Uchiha", los ojos rojos de Sasuke se volvieron negros y, por primera vez en años, apareció una _pequeñísima _sonrisa que les dejó a todos con la boca abierta, "Mi prima favorita. Ella fue, junto con Shisui su hermano gemelo, la kunoichi del equipo de Itachi".

"Entonces ella debe saber más", sugirió casi en un susurro Juugo, como si tuviera miedo de despertar a Sasuke de su ensoñación. Todavía no se había dado cuenta que estaba hablando con ellos en voz alta, Karin suponía.

Sasuke pestañeó y su rostro se ensombreció, se apartó la manta que le tapaba y se levantó despacio. Luego dijo finalmente, mirando por la ventana llena de polvo de la pequeña cabaña que habían encontrado en los bosques, "Ella debe saber más y yo quiero saberlo todo".

Karin y los demás no se movieron, cansados, cuando Sasuke cogió su espada y salió por la puerta. No había cogido nada más así que sabían que no pensaba irse. Aun así, Juugo empezó a recoger sus cosas que ya de por sí estaban apiladas en un pequeño montón. Karin se sentó en el suelo, junto sus pertenencias y cerró los ojos, recordando con un escalofrío como los dos Susanoo de los Uchiha habían peleado durante un par de minutos sin descanso hasta que fue _Sasuke _quien se rindió, dándose cuenta que su prima, nuevamente encontrada, era mejor que él. Le ponía el bello de punta, pensar que incluso sabiendo de lo que era capaz Sasuke, había alguien ahí fuera con más poder y experiencia.

Sinceramente, a Karin le había sorprendido que Sasuke hubiera podido ganar a su hermano, el prodigio Itachi Uchiha, el heredero que perdió el norte. Sospechaba, desde la lejanía cuando les vio luchar, que Itachi padecía algún tipo de enfermedad, a juzgar por los vaivenes sutiles de sus pies al caminar o como sus ojos, al final de la batalla, parecían ver _sin ver_. ¿Se estaría muriendo de antemano Itachi Uchiha? Si había alguien que sabía dichas respuestas era la prima de Sasuke, la _compañera_ de equipo de Itachi. Todavía estaba sorprendida, atónita; ahora se daba cuenta que, obviamente, Itachi Uchiha había tenido hacia años un equipo. Con un profundo y reluctante respeto, se dio cuenta que tanto Shisui como Hinata Uchiha habían sabido estar en las sombras durante décadas, haciendo quién sabe qué con su tiempo libre. Si las cosas hubieran sucedido de distinta manera, cómo no le habría gustado que Hinata Uchiha fuera su maestra. De solo imaginarse las cosas que un prodigio Uchiha, a la altura de Itachi Uchiha, y encima mujer debería saber la dejaba estremeciéndose.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke Uchiha caminaba lentamente por las cercanías de la casa, perdiéndola de vista. Allí fuera, al anochecer, solo, pudo relajar su rostro en una mueca triste. Ahora se daba cuenta de muchas cosas que antes no habían tenido significado alguno para él. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ciego? Él nunca había tenido tanta suerte _antes_, ¿por qué iba a tenerla _después_? Después de _ese_ desastre en el que se quedó solo… O eso creía. Cerró los ojos, recordando, y se sentó en un tronco caído en el suelo, con las manos sujetando su cabeza como si le fuera a estallar.

El gran tigre comiéndose a la serpiente en el Bosque de la Muerte, en los exámenes de chunin, que había estado a punto de matarlos; los ojos turmalina de una pantera que había comido a un esbirro, después de matar a Orochimaru, cuando estaba a punto de ser apuñalado por la espalda al escapar; el dinero que había recibido del Hokage cuando sabía que no podía tocar la fortuna Uchiha hasta su mayoría de edad; el sello que nadie reconocía pero que Kakashi le había puesto para parar el sello de Orochimaru; el temblor de tierra cuando luchaba contra el jinchuriki del Hachibi, temblor que les hizo apartarse, evitando ser aplastados por un tentáculo…

¿Durante cuánto tiempo había estado Hinata cuidando de él? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se había quedado con él en Konoha? ¿Por qué no se había ido _él _de Konoha con Hinata a Kumo? ¿Lo había hecho por Itachi? De ser así, ¿habría en verdad matado Itachi a su primo o se habría suicidado Shisui? Había _algo _que se le escapaba, incluso sabiendo lo del golpe de estado y las órdenes de su hermano, habían piezas que no encajaban en ese puzle tan complicado y solo había una persona viva con las respuestas, respuestas que Sasuke ansiaba y que pensaba conseguir. Esa persona era Hinata.

…..

Tsunade Senju miró con expresión estoica, pero con una sorpresa interna enorme, como Hinata Uchiha estaba parada tras el Raikage. Acompañada de un hombre moreno cuya mano estaba sospechosamente cerca de la suya y otro escolta rubio platino con piel pálida. Tsunade había visto más de una vez ese rostro en un hombre o una mujer: el rostro de haber encontrado _por fin_ el amor y que éste peligrara desde el principio. Así lucía el hombre que el Raikage llamaba Darui. Sin duda sentía algo por Hinata y, a juzgar por el collar que se veía de vez en cuando en su pecho por el movimiento, y que sus ojos aguileños captaron en seguida, era un amor correspondido.

"Hinata", dijo el Kazekage y todos, exceptuando el Raikage, que era ahora el comandante de la Alianza Shinobi, se giraron a mirarle, estupefactos al ver la sonrisa genuina de cariño en su joven rostro inmaculado.

Mei Terumi y ella intercambiaron miradas cuando el alto Kazekage abrazó a la escolta de A como si fuera su hermana o alguien igualmente cercano.

"Gaara", sonrió ella, abrazándole, y Tsunade miró con interés a su novio, el cual miraba con un deje divertido la interacción. Por lo visto no se sentía amenazado.

Sin poder aguantar un segundo más, Shizune, Ton Ton y ella se movieron, más bien ella se movió y su asistente le siguió, hasta quedar frente a Hinata, se puso las manos en las caderas, entrecerrando los ojos. "¡Hinata Uchiha! ¿Qué demonios está pasando?"

"Tsunade-sensei, ha pasado mucho tiempo", le contestó la ahora adulta Uchiha. Sus palabras le hicieron recordar aquellas semanas en la Aldea del Té, cuando Itachi no era un criminal, Shisui no había sido mutilado e Hinata seguía teniendo padres.

"¿Sensei?", preguntó el viejo Oonoki y Tsunade le dio una mirada casi amenazante de reojo que, obviamente, no vio o ignoró, "Vaya, vaya, Tsunade, así que tienes más de un par de aprendices, eh".

"¿Dijiste Uchiha?", preguntó Mei Terumi, ojos relucientes de curiosidad, mano en la barbilla, "Creí que estaban casi todos muertos".

"Casi todos, Mizukage-sama", le contestó Hinata, casi indiferente, y Tsunade miró al Raikage al ver como éste advertía con la mirada a los demás líderes que se callaran _de momento_.

"Hinata acompañar Naruto en la Isla Tortuga, después de todo ella le puede enseñar a controlar al bijuu y también servirá de seguridad", informó el Raikage, y todos asintieron, sabedores que la seguridad de los últimos jinchuriki era esencial.

"Sasuke seguramente me buscará, querrá respuestas, tarde o temprano volverá, deben estar atentos", les aconsejó Hinata y Tsunade no dudó ni un segundo que estuviera equivocada.

La mirada de Sasuke, antes de salir corriendo, había sido delatadora. Se preguntaba cómo debería estar pasando el día el _último_ Uchiha al darse cuenta que tenía familia viva. Aguantó una risa despreciativa y se giró, viendo con Shizune como Darui y Gaara hablaban, mirando de vez en cuando a Hinata, y actuando como si fueran viejos amigos. Suponía que la Uchiha les había unido de forma u otra; Hinata tenía ese don. Horas más tardes, después de ver como la pareja, que tal y como sospechaba estaban juntos, se daba un ardiente beso de despedida entre las sombras antes de partir en direcciones distintas, Tsunade se pondría al tanto de todo lo relacionada con Hinata gracias al Raikage. Shikaku, uno de los primeros en venir al cuartel general en Kumo, había fruncido el ceño al escuchar las penurias por las que su única alumna viva había pasado.

"¿Qué piensas Shikaku?", preguntó Tsunade cuando vio a Shikaku, su mejor ninja estratégico callado y pensativo.

"En las últimas luchas que hemos batallado contra Orochimaru y Kabuto ambos utilizaron el Edo Tensei. No sería difícil concebir que Itachi, e incluso Shisui, fueron revividos", el Kazekage, Shizune, la asistente de A y el propio A se mantuvieron callados, eran los únicos que seguían en la sala después de la comida, así como los escoltas del Raikage.

"¿Piensas que puede afectar psicológicamente a Hinata?", preguntó el Raikage, alzando una ceja. Darui frunció ligeramente las cejas al pensar en cómo afectaría ver de nuevo a su gemelo muerto, a su amante, a su mujer.

"No. No olviden que Hinata es un prodigio también, sin duda alguna ella ya habrá pensado en dicha posibilidad", contestó Shikaku y luego miró a Tsunade, no como su Hokage, sino como una camarada más. "Tsunade, si eso pasa… Necesitarás que Hinata venga de inmediato. Quizá no ha sido buena idea que haya marchado con Naruto".

"¿Te refieres a que Hinata sería la única capaz de enfrentar a Itachi?", preguntó Gaara, cruzándose de brazos. Cuando escuchaba algo del prodigio Uchiha siempre le hacía pensar que Itachi era invencible cuando ya estaba muerto.

"Itachi murió a causa de Sasuke, ¿cómo podría Hinata, que ganó al mismo Sasuke, perder contra Itachi?", preguntó Shizune, confundida; si algo había aprendido de aquellos tiempos juntos era que Hinata era quizá incluso más ladina que Itachi.

"Itachi estaba enfermo, se moría", contestó el Raikage y Tsunade frunció el ceño, otra cosa que no sabía hasta el momento. Tenía que ponerse al día _ya_.

"Lo único que digo es que ninguno de los presentes sabe de lo que eran capaces el equipo 13, incluso usted, Hokage-sama. Sé que fue temporalmente su maestra, al igual que yo anteriormente, y yo ni siquiera sé cuánto mejoraron después de que les dejará; pero les digo una cosa: solo el Tercero sabía con exactitud las habilidades del equipo Uchiha, cuando aún vivían todos, y él está muerto y los archivos quemados con él. Si Itachi y Shisui son los dos revividos, necesitarán a Hinata al instante".

"Hablas como si todo estuviera perdido de ser ambos revividos", contestó Tsunade, fruciendo ella el ceño al igual que A.

"No, no, tenemos ventaja", sonrió Shikaku, su rostro marcado por la guerra se relajó imperceptiblemente.

"¿Cuál es nuestra ventaja?", preguntó el Raikage, totalmente serio. Darui y Shi intercambiaron miradas, removiéndose de pie tras la silla de su Kage.

"Que sin Hinata el equipo Uchiha no es perfecto", contestó y pudo ver como su respuesta no había gustado a nadie.

Un leve respiro de alivio se les escapó a todos, aun sin tener ni idea de las habilidades del equipo legendario el cual el genio de Konoha temía, sabían que habían esquivado el kunai envenenado por los pelos. Darui, no obstante, se sintió algo orgulloso de que fuera su reciente esposa la que impusiera con su mero pensamiento tanto respeto. Aun así, se preguntó qué cosas había logrado con su antiguo equipo que todavía no sabía.

….

Killer Bee se secó una lágrima de la risa al ver cómo Naruto caía, igual que había caído él anteriormente, en la broma de la boca de la estatua. Con razón Hinata le había asustado de semejante manera; era imposible no reírse.

"¡Maldito seas, te digo!", gritó Naruto con toda la capacidad de sus pulmones, que era francamente demasiada, y que le dejó casi sin oído. Los chunin y jonin que les acompañaban rieron discretamente mientras que Iruka Umino suspiró, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza.

Naruto había conseguido más rápido que él superar el miedo de su interior así que no le extrañaría que también pudiera aprender con rapidez a controlar el inmenso poder del Nueve Colas. A veces se sorprendía que Naruto, el a veces lento y mete patas Naruto fuera primo del prodigio Hinata Uchiha, pero otras veces comprendía que existían momentos en los que veía a Naruto en su prima. Ese gran poder, la fuerza de voluntad indomable, el carácter intenso de ambos, la apariencia física parecida prominente de sus madres… Naruto, al igual que su familia, cambiaría el mundo de una forma u otra. No se daría cuenta, hasta semanas más tarde, cuan ciertos fueron sus pensamientos.

"Vamos, konoyaro, bakayaro, tenemos que practicar sin más tardar el bijuu dama", le rapeó Killer Bee a Naruto mientras se adentraban en la excéntrica sala de colores.

"¡Yosh!", gritó Naruto, como siempre, pensó Iruka con nostalgia, mientras se arremangaba la sudadera listo para la acción.

Iruka observó cómo se cerraba la losa de piedra tras ambos jinchuriki y notó una mirada en su cogote. Era uno de los jonin de Kumo, antiguo amigo de Killer Bee, Motoi.

"Alguien se acerca de forma muy rápida", informó junto con el ninja sensorial de Konoha, Aoba.

"¿Sabemos quién es?", preguntó otro ninja de la Aldea de la Nube.

"Debe ser Hinata Uchiha", dijo él, acordándose del pergamino que les había enviado la Hokage, "Seguramente nos esté alertando de su llegada".

Y efectivamente así era. La última mujer Uchiha se deslizó por el aire hasta caer delante del grupo, sin hacer ruido. Vestida con unos piratas negros azul marino metidos en unas botas altas negras y con el chaleco gris de Kumo sobre una camisa negra de mangas largas, Hinata Uchiha parecía una kunoichi fácil de temer. El cabello negro recogido en su típico moño alto, la banda shinobi en su cuello y los ojos violetas oscuros de su madre; Iruka vio como más de un hombre a su alrededor se ruborizaba. Él había tenido la satisfacción de conocer brevemente al equipo de Itachi en una misión chunin que ambos equipos realizaron juntos e intuía que incluso en ese entonces el equipo 13, 4 años más joven que su propio equipo, era el más fuerte de Konoha, en cuanto genin al menos.

Nunca olvidaría el momento en que Hinata y su gemelo Shisui destrozaron con sus katanas a un ninja renegado, uno atacando cuando el enemigo se daba la vuelta para defenderse del otro mientras Itachi conducía al enemigo gracias a sus ataques de larga distancia hasta los gemelos. _Él _que había tenido 14 años se había quedado boquiabierto al ver por primera vez una verdadera confrontación que acabaría en la muerte de algunos. Sin embargo, ninguno de los Uchiha pestañeó, limpiando sus armas con un trapo y acercándose al único jonin del grupo, Shibi Aburame, reportando como si no hubieran matado a 6 personas hacia medio minuto.

Decir que Iruka quedó impresionado era un eufemismo. Estaba orgulloso de ser uno de los pocos que trabajaron con el equipo 13 antes de dividirse. Incluso cuando Hinata e Itachi entraron en anbu (obviamente nadie creía que se habían retirado), y Shisui siguió con su rango de jonin, las misiones a las que eran enviados cada uno siempre fueron de lo más alto secreto. A Iruka tanta emoción, y peligro, no le gustaban así que decidió hacerse maestro de la Academia. Aun así, cuando pensaba en lo que podría haber sido de su vida, de haber ascendido de rango, no podía imaginar seguir un ritmo como el que llevaban _ellos_.

"Bienvenida a la Isla Tortuga, Hinata-sama", hizo una reverencia el jonin de Kumo, sabedor que la bella mujer frente ellos era parte de la escolta del Raikage y capitana de su propio escuadrón anbu.

Ahora que su coartada ya no le era necesaria, todo el mundo, es decir _todos_, se habían enterado de las proezas del equipo Uchiha como si se hubieran dado cuenta que Itachi Uchiha tuvo compañeros y un par de primos igual de inteligentes que él. Era espeluznante pensar que no solo hubo _uno_ vivo, sino dos, y que Hinata había estado en las sombras, esperando cautelosamente. Cada libro bingo había sido actualizado, una página nueva con la foto reciente de Hinata Uchiha ocupaba uno de los documentos ninja más importantes con una nota en negro y mayúsculas 'Huir inmediatamente – Peligro rango S', con una recompensa de 150 millones de ryo, una de las más caras. Lo más aterrador era la lista de habilidades, en blanco. Konoha no sabía cuáles eran las habilidades de Hinata desde que partió y Kumo no sabía de las habilidades de Hinata antes de llegar a la Aldea. Hinata Uchiha era un misterio.

"¿Cómo les va?", hizo un ademán con la cabeza al interior de la cascada, cruzándose precariamente de brazos, como si estuviera lista para combatir y los shinobi presentes supusieron que así era.

"Por el momento Naruto ha sido capaz de superar la Cascada de la Verdad, ahora están en la sala del templo", respondió Iruka, adentrándose más en el bosque acompañado de la Uchiha, que era igual de alto que él, se dio cuenta con algo de vergüenza.

"Bueno, yo me quedaré aquí fuera, haciéndoos compañía. Killer Bee y Naruto son ahora la prioridad de esta guerra, no obstante, Naruto tarde o temprano notará que algo no va bien", les informó Hinata, mirando a todos a los ojos con extrema seriedad, "Para cuando llegue ese momento… Naruto intentará huir".

"Ahora mismo cree que está en una misión, haciendo una especie de inventario sobre los animales de la Isla y entrenando", informó Yamato, dando una sonrisa cómplice a su antigua camarada anbu, un par de años más joven que él.

"En cierta manera _sí _que está entrenando. Esperemos que eso le dure un tiempo", habló en un suspiro Aoba Yamashiro.

"¡Yosh! ¡Naruto debe entrenar al máximo el poder la juventud!"

Hinata sintió sus cejas caer milimétricamente al ver como Gai no había cambiado _nada_ desde su juventud. Iruka, Tenzo, Aoba y Motoi ahogaron unas risas al ver el ligero cambio de expresión, el rostro exasperado, de Hinata. Al parecer los Uchiha no eran del todo impasibles frente la sonoridad impactante de Gai, y seguramente también Lee.

"Lo que tú digas Gai", suspiró Hinata antes de sentarse en una roca.

Los próximos días pasaron de forma lenta. Naruto siendo perseguido febrilmente por los reyes de la Isla a causa de Armadiko mientras Yamato, Killer Bee y la única mujer reían de su mala suerte; el entrenamiento continuo y progresivo de Naruto, que resultó avanzar incluso más rápido que el jinchuriki del Hachibi a pesar de que el Nueve Colas y Naruto no parecían entenderse; los paseos vigilantes por la Isla Tortuga en parejas que permitió a Hinata ponerse al día con su antiguo camarada anbu... Fue al medio día que Hinata sintió una presencia, una gran presencia.

Echándose a correr, Tenzo a sus pies, llegaron al claro donde los otros vigilantes se refrescaban. Al ver el rostro serio de Hinata se levantaron, incluso Gai perdió su sonrisa, "¿Qué pasa?"

"Algo muy grande se acerca, nadando", informó con su Sharingan activado y mirando en dirección a la cola de la tortuga cuando ésta dio un escalofriante chillido de dolor antes de tambalearse, "Mierda… ¿Dónde están Naruto y Killer Bee?"

"¡Están en la cueva!", repuso Iruka, aguantándose con un tronco al ver como el suelo, el _caparazón_, se movía.

"¡Tenemos que mover a los animales dentro del caparazón!", gritó Aoba, viendo como la tortuga se movía lo más rápido posible, intentando escapar aquello que la estuviera hiriendo.

"¡Usad a los jinchuriki! ¡Haced que Naruto se distraiga!", exclamó Hinata cuando vio que nadie sabía qué hacer, "¡Iruka, Motoi, Aoba vosotros encargaos de eso! ¡Yamato, Gai, vosotros venid conmigo!"

Se separaron sin mediar palabra, corriendo por el bosque hasta llegar al límite de la Isla. Allí apareció un hombre que los de Konoha reconocieron al instante, a pesar de tener una apariencia ligeramente distinta, "¡Kabuto! ¡Sigue vivo!"

"Ku ku ku ku", rio maliciosamente el hombre envuelto en una túnica granate, una serpiente blanca saliendo de sus pies en su espalda. Su rostro parecía el de una serpiente pero con gafas y cara de hombre, "Sigo vivo, es cierto. Orochimaru-sama dio una buena batalla pero finalmente le absorbí".

Hinata, que se había escondido en la primera línea de árboles, miró en silencio y totalmente invisible, la confrontación. Notaba que había alguien más allí, un par de enemigos más, y uno justamente estaba en la misma posición donde había dejado a los otros con su primo y su antiguo alumno. El otro, no obstante, procedía del cielo. Con sus ojos ahora reluciendo de color turmalina, Hinata miró con su vista súper desarrollada un pájaro de arcilla blanco camuflado entre las nubes del mismo color. ¡Deidara! Maldito Kabuto, había resucitado a ese Akatsuki y quién sabía a _quién_ más.

Del agua salió una enorme serpiente de color violeta, que Kabuto bautizó, "Esta es Manda 2.0, tomé al primer Manda y lo mejoré-", Hinata dejó de escucharle, mordiéndose el dedo e invocando a su tigre más rápido, "¡Pero qué demonios!"

"Mata a la serpiente, no dejes que hunda la tortuga", le ordenó Hinata al enorme tigre de color blanco y ojos turquesa, "¡Ve!"

Cogiendo su máscara guardada de anbu, se la puso y salió a recibir a Deidara, que parecía intentar matarla desde el aire con sus pequeñas arañas bomba. Un salto más tarde y una patada horizontal y la cabeza de Deidara colgaba de forma anormal, antes de volver a su posición natural. Por lo visto el Edo Tensei de Kabuto era también mejorado, como Manda. De repente sintió de nuevo un par de presencias y las reconoció como el Tsuchikage y uno de sus escoltas.

"¡Ven aquí, hn!", gritó Deidara cuando vio que había sido atacado y que, de no haber estado muerto ya, habría sido asesinado de un solo golpe. "¡Ahora verás mi arte: una explosión!"

Sin embargo Hinata ya estaba cayendo de vuelta a tierra firme, donde Kabuto la estaba siguiendo con la mirada. A lo lejos vio como la serpiente batallaba contra el tigre, intentando atraparlo con su cola a la vez que intentaba seguir las órdenes de su amo y ahogaba a la tortuga; no parecía estar logrando ninguna de ambas cosas, justamente lo que había querido Hinata. Sin darle tiempo a nada, Hinata alzó la mano y dejó ir una descarga de rayos que electrocutó cada pequeña bomba, deshaciéndolas. Al tocar el suelo escuchó el grito de rabia que propinó el hombre rubio en el cielo mientras Kabuto miraba con despreocupado desinterés como Hinata evadía los ataques sorpresa del antiguo Akatsuki.

"Una pena que no estés muerta, Hinata Uchiha. Ni siquiera el mismo Danzo se dio cuenta de la trampa que tú e Itachi le tendisteis, ¿no es así?", dijo Kabuto con una voz melodramática, como si realmente le gustaba que Hinata se _resistiera_.

Hinata se puso recta, quitándose la máscara. Ya había comprobado un par de cosas que la dejaban inquietas pero mientras tanto mantendría la boca cerrada, "Al parecer me has reconocido, Kabuto. ¿Qué se siente ahora que ya no eres un perro de Danzo?"

Kabuto frunció el ceño, ofendido, e hizo una seña a Manda 2.0 para que continuara su ataque contra la tortuga aun a costa de su vida. Sin embargo, la tortuga empezó a elevarse y de la nada apareció un cumulo de yeso que lo dejó postrado. La serpiente ahora moribunda desapareció y Kabuto quedó rodeado de ninjas de todos los países.

"Yamato, haz un puente con tu madera para que pueda interrogarle", dijo Aoba, después de aparecer con Gai de entre los árboles y ver la situación.

Asintió. Hinata miró sospechosamente, pero sin expresión, a Kabuto. Se había dejado vencer. ¿Querría un contacto directo para su nueva técnica? Al ver como el Tsuchikage asentía a lo del interrogatorio se encogió imperceptiblemente de hombros al ver la mirada de reojo de Tenzo.

"¡Creéis que me tenéis! Esperad a ver todo lo que he preparado expresamente para esta nueva Alianza Shinobi", exclamó con demasiado teatro Kabuto antes de desaparecer, minutos más tarde.

"¡AAAAUGH!", gruñó el Tsuchikage, dejando de volar para tocarse la espalda.

"Si es que te lo dije, viejo", le dijo su nieta, vestida de rojo y con la banda ninja en su frente, el cabello negro corto y de aspecto algo masculino. Suspiró poniéndose las manos en las caderas.

Hinata puso cara de suplicio, mirando a otro lado, al notar como el chakra de Naruto estaba inquieto. Claramente tenían poco tiempo y encima estaba rodeada de idiotas.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Otro más!<strong>

**R & R.**


	15. El experimento de Orochimaru

**CAPÍTULO EDITADO & REVISADO**

**Sumario: **¿Cómo sería la historia si Hinata hubiera sido la hermana gemela de Shisui Uchiha, hija de un Uchiha y una Uzumaki? ¿Qué pasaría si Naruto e Hinata fueran primos y si Sasuke no fuera el último Uchiha? ¿Qué habría pasado si Hinata, Shisui e Itachi fueran los tres prodigios? El resultado, la Hinata fuerte que la mayoría deseamos.

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15 - El experimento de Orochimaru.<strong>

"Mejor guarda esos ojos, ¿quieres?", le había dicho Naruto cuando se volvió a reunir con su prima en la Isla.

Naruto prefería sus ojos zafiro a las cuencas de color rojo y negro que su prima le había mostrado. Hinata Uchiha. ¿Quién le iba a decir que estaba emparentado con semejante _bastardo_? Sasuke. Notó un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo; y pensar que había vivido con los Uchiha, en su complejo, jugando con Sasuke y los otros niños Uchiha, durante _años_. Demonios. Si su maestro Jiraya estuviera vivo se las pagaría y con intereses. Nadie más, salvo Hinata y Shisui, podría haberle sellado las memorias de forma tan perfecta. Y pensar que ni siquiera se apellidaba Uzumaki sino Namikaze.

Ahora que lo pensaba su vida había sido puro teatro, aun sin darse él cuenta, siempre se veía envuelto en tramas cada cual más idiótica, estrambótica y peligrosa. ¿Qué equipo genin recibe una primera misión C que se acaba convirtiendo en A? El suyo. ¿Qué equipo es vigilado por un anbu de la raíz cuya forma de ser dejaba _bastante _a desear? El suyo. Y así podría seguir durante horas. El caso es que ver a su prima le había hecho recordarlo todo: Sasuke y él jugando al escondite, jugando en el río a pescar el pez más bonito, jugando a ninjas, siendo entrenados por su tía Kumida en sus ratos libres y por Mikoto a leer y a escribir… De solo pensarlo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Akuma, Fugaku y Mikoto, sus tíos; Itachi, Sasuke, Shisui e Hinata, sus primos; sus abuelos maternos, Hiroshi y Rika, y sus abuelos paternos, Natsuki y Seichi; sus padres, Minato y Kushina… Todos ellos, salvo Hinata y Sasuke, asesinados.

Y lo peor de todo es que, al contrario de lo que había pensado durante años, _sí _que los había conocido antes de que murieran. La pérdida que sufría ahora Naruto era descomunal. Hasta ahora se consolaba pensando que no podía echar en falta lo que nunca tuvo, incluso había sentido pena por Sasuke, pero resulta que _eso_ también había acabado por ser falso. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y miró de reojo a los jonin y chunin que estaban bloqueando la salida. Por muy zoquete que fuera a veces incluso él se daba cuenta que algo malo estaba ocurriendo ahí fuera. No solamente Yamato había desaparecido sino que la Isla, que era en realidad una tortuga gigante, se había dado la vuelta por unos momentos.

"¿Naruto? ¿En qué piensas?", le preguntó Hinata acercándose a él, brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y acompañada por Iruka.

"Ahí fuera ocurre algo, ¿no es así?", preguntó con ojos entrecerrados y observó atentamente la expresión de su prima y su antiguo maestro de Academia.

Como pensaba el rostro de Hinata no cambió, su cara de póker era perfecta, pero Iruka fue más fácil de leer. En cuanto miró a otro lado, agachando la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente, Naruto vio la mueca irritada de Hinata al darse cuenta que se había delatado su camarada.

"¡Ahá!", gritó apuntándole con un dedo y al segundo sintió una mano conectar con su cabeza.

"No señales Naruto", le dijo Hinata con la mirada perdida, parecía estar muy lejos de allí. "Mmm… Ya veo".

Le miró de nuevo ladeando la cabeza y luego se hizo a un lado, "¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada", y sonrió antes de marcharse.

Iruka y Naruto la miraron irse confundidos, antes de encogerse de brazos ambos. Naruto frunció el ceño decidido, dispuesto a enterarse de todo. Cuando vio el rostro reluctante de Iruka sonrió, sabedor que su maestro no pensaba ocultarle nada más. No obstante, cada palabra que salía de su boca le dejaba más y más aterrorizado. ¿Una guerra mundial? ¡Y pensar que él había estado haciendo un estúpido inventario mientras sus amigos estaban ahí fuera arriesgando sus vidas! ¿Cuántos habrían muerto ya? ¡Ni siquiera quería saberlo! Miró a Killer Bee y supo que tenía su ayuda para salir de la Isla. Dando gracias porque Hinata hubiera salido del caparazón, se ató la banda que le entregaba Iruka y echó a correr.

Hinata observó cómo su primo salía corriendo después de romper todas las barreras que los diversos jonin habían puesto. Nada salvo una barrera Uzumaki, que solo ella sabía levantar, podría detener un bijuu; eso o el Mokuton de Hashirama, ya muerto.

"¿Qué piensas hacer?", preguntó Gai todos se reunieron en torno a la única persona que no había movido un dedo para retenerles, incluso Iruka había intentado débilmente frenar a Naruto hablando.

Vio que todos la miraban expectantes, "Obviamente no voy a dejar a nuestros últimos jinchuriki ir danzando por ahí solos, los perseguiré. Vosotros poned la Isla a salvo… Una pena que el Tsuchikage no pudiera hacerlo por nosotros".

"¿Qué pasa con Yamato?", preguntó Motoi, con el ceño fruncido. No habían podido evitar que Kabuto se lo llevara después de sorprenderles con su salida dramática.

Hinata se cruzó de brazos una vez más, impaciente, y miró al cielo en dirección a la base, "Shikaku os dará instrucciones. Yo debo irme ya".

"Suerte", le dijo Iruka, los demás asintiendo, e Hinata asintió antes de desaparecer en un alarde de velocidad, "¿Creéis que Naruto y Bee se darán cuenta de su presencia?"

"Claro que no. Es Hinata-sama", habló Motoi, el jonin de la Nube, sonriente.

…..

"Como pensaba…", musitó una voz que reconoció enseguida, era su aprendiz.

"¿Sasssuke-kun? ¿A qué debo esta grata visssita?", dijo una voz silbante desde su escondrijo.

Sasuke miró a Orochimaru, aquel a quién creía que había matado y que, meses más tarde, se dio cuenta que debía seguir bastante vivo. La pálida piel del sanin estaba igual de perfecta y lisa que siempre, el cabello negro sin canas, los ojos afilados e inteligentes puestos en su persona. Ni tan siquiera había perdido esa sonrisa malvada que tanto le caracterizaba. Se encogió de hombros mentalmente, al menos Orochimaru no estaba enfadado por haberle matado esa vez.

"Necesito un favor", le comentó y supo que los demás estaban escuchando desde la línea de árboles cerca del escondrijo, uno de tantos, de Orochimaru.

"¿Oh?", alzó una ceja con malicia, "¿Y por qué debería ayudarte? Después de todo, intentaste matarme…"

"Necesito confirmar unas dudas", el sanin perdió la sonrisa poco a poco y alzó de nuevo la ceja, estaba vez en serio, "Las únicas personas que pueden decirme la verdad están muertas".

"Mmm… Esto ya es más interesante. ¿De quiénes se trata?"

"Los Kage de la Hoja".

Los ojos amarillentos de Orochimaru relucieron con verdadera curiosidad y Sasuke supo que le había interesado lo suficiente como para escucharle. Sasuke sabía que se estaba jugando mucho, incluso su cuello, al venir a Orochimaru pero necesitaba respuestas. Sabía que encontrar a Hinata, con la guerra que había estallado recientemente, sería cerca de imposible y más imposible aún sería sentarse a discutirlo todo como Sasuke estaba decidido a hacer. Ahora mismo seguramente los Kage la tendrían haciendo un seguido de sórdidas y complicadas tareas en el frente que solo un anbu, y encima Uchiha, podía hacer. Sin contar sus misteriosas habilidades Uzumaki que ni tan solo Naruto, ese idiota, poseía.

"Muy bien, te ayudaré. Después de todo, yo también tengo algo que recuperar", siseó el sanin y Sasuke evitó pensar a qué se refería su maestro, "Necesitaré 4 cuerpos para el Edo Tensei".

"Juugo, Suigetsu", ordenó sin explicarse Sasuke y, aun sin darse la vuelta, pudo sentir como Suigetsu rodaba los ojos discretamente. Se giró, Sharingan activado y ambos se marcharon al instante sin decir nada.

"Ku ku ku ku", rio Orochimaru y Karin se estremeció, palideciendo.

El camino dentro de la pequeña fortaleza fue corto pero duradero. Orochimaru había equipado la cueva bajo tierra como ninguna otra; era más paranoico de lo que inicialmente había pensado. Después de pasar como una docena de barreras y de desactivar temporalmente varias trampas mortales, algunas de éstas las cuales le dejaron algo boquiabierto, llegaron hasta una zona claramente de entrenamiento. Las paredes eran blancas y parecían resistentes; eso era lo único que podía comentar del lugar. No había exactamente nada. No sabía si porque Orochimaru había erigido el lugar deprisa y corriendo o porque no era más que una zona de descanso.

"¿Esto es todo lo que tienes aquí?", preguntó sin poder contenerse, su tono monótono intentando no parecer interesado.

"Ku ku ku, claro que no, Sasuke-kun", le informó dándose la vuelta en mitad de la sala, ahora esperando a que llegaran los otros con los cuerpos, "Este es mi lugar personal de laboratorio, ni siquiera Kabuto sabía de mis proyectos más interesantes. Quizá después te enseñe una sorpresa, si encuentras lo que buscas hoy aquí…"

Sasuke levantó una ceja y todos se giraron a mirar la puerta al escuchar ruidos. Ni siquiera habían tardado más de 15 minutos en hacerse con 4 personas vivas. Sasuke se preguntó si era por la poca vigilancia en todos lados. Suponía que, con la guerra, todos los shinobi habían sido dispensados al frente; era algo idiota pero sabía que las Naciones ninja no podían permitirse otra cosa ante semejante amenaza. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que cuando volvió en sí Orochimaru ya había invocado los 4 ataúdes y solo faltaba abrirlos y darles consciencia.

"¡Edo Tensei!"

El sonido de los ataúdes abriéndose le hizo removerse en su sitio, aunque su rostro no mostró expresión alguna. Primero miró a Hashirama Senju, su cabello largo negro y lacio, su piel morena y sus facciones varoniles pero a la vez gentiles, tan distintas a las de su hermano pequeño, el Segundo, Tobirama Senju, con su cabello blanco contrastando con su piel igualmente morena y su osamenta más afilada que la de su hermano mayor. El Tercero estaba exactamente igual que la última vez que lo vio, pelo canoso y arrugas y estatura pequeña. No obstante, fue al mirar al Cuarto que comprendió que ese era el padre de Naruto. Era _idéntico_ a su hijo. Desde el color de cabello a las facciones de su cara al color de ojos.

"¿Qué está pasando?", preguntó uno de ellos pero Sasuke mantuvo su mirada fija en el Cuarto, que parecía mirar atónito a su predecesor, el Tercero.

"¿Sarutobi?", preguntó Tobirama y Hashirama se giró a mirar con expresión sorprendida al hombre que, a pesar de ser más joven que él, parecía mayor en años.

"Veo que has usado el Edo Tensei de nuevo, Orochimaru", le cuestionó en tono firme el Tercero, mirando fijamente delante de sí, entonces su mirada se posó en él, "¿Sasuke Uchiha?"

"¿Uchiha? No me extraña que estemos aquí entonces", dijo mordaz Tobirama y Sasuke le miró tan implacablemente que Hashirama sonrió.

"Hermano, cálmate", le tocó el hombro y Tobirama se cruzó de brazos algo indignado por la reprimenda, "¿Qué está pasando?"

Orochimaru habló por primera vez, con una sonrisa malvada y divertida a la vez. Durante varios minutos los antiguos Hokage escucharon las palabras del sanin, rostros estoicos y dispuestos a luchar. Ninguno habló cuando Sasuke preguntó el porqué de los Uchiha y ese odio a su clan, tampoco habló nadie cuando Hashirama, con Tobirama intercediendo de vez en cuando, narró su historia, sus orígenes y su amistad con Madara. Sasuke, a pesar de querer ver sufrir a Konoha por la muerte de su clan, no podía obviar que no todo era blanco y negro.

Itachi se había sacrificado por el honor de su clan, Shisui por la supervivencia de su hermana, Hinata por la seguridad de Konoha… No todos eran traidores como su padre. Algo que Tobirama parecía incapaz de aceptar. Aun así, todos no eran unos santos, ¿no era Madara el que había provocado, _él solo_, la cuarta guerra ninja? Suspiró cuando todo quedó en silencio. Sabía, por fin, cuál era su decisión. Hinata le esperaba, también sus antiguos compañeros y camaradas; tenía que ayudarles, dejar de huir.

"Un momento, Sasuke", le habló Minato Namikaze, el hombre que había sido un tío para él durante apenas 4 meses de vida antes de morir, "¿Qué pasó con Naruto y los demás? ¿Cómo están Kumida, Akuma y mis sobrinos? ¿Y Jiraya, mi maestro?"

"Salvo Hinata y Naruto todos están muertos", contestó secamente y todos, los Hokage, el sanin, los miembros de Taka, estuvieron escuchando atentamente la conversación.

"¡No puede ser! ¿Kumida y Shisui…?"

"Mis tíos fueron asesinados por Danzo en Uzushiogakure, con toda la villa, Shisui fue asesinado por Itachi", informó Sasuke con el rostro ligeramente triste, y los demás se sorprendieron de que sintiera pena por la tragedia.

"¿Y Naruto… e Hinata?", preguntó Sarutobi, quien les había conocido antes de morir.

"Naruto se fue durante 3 años con Jiraya mientras que Hinata Uchiha fue a Kumo; es la escolta del Raikage, el anbu líder", habló Orochimaru, mirando de reojo a Sasuke cuando vio que no iba a responder, "¿No es así?"

"Sí…", se giró y empezó a salir del recinto, los otros le siguieron.

"Antes que nada, tengo una sorpresa para ti, Sasuke-kun", habló el sanin y Sasuke notó un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, "Venid por aquí".

"Tú y tus experimentos, Orochimaru, ¿qué tramas ahora?", habló Sarutobi sonando casi cansado.

"Nada, nada, solamente encontré algo hace años en la boca de un tigre; algo de lo más interesante", la voz de Orochimaru empezaba a sonar cada vez más excitada, "Naturalmente el _pobre_ murió, con semejantes heridas, pero encontré que era una pérdida no experimentar con él".

La puerta se abrió y todos miraron a dentro. Sasuke sintió como su corazón latía desenfrenadamente cuando se dio cuenta de quién estaba atado a la mesa de operaciones. Desnudo con una sábana tapándole de cintura para abajo, y una venda negra atada a su cabeza, ocultando los ojos. Inexplicablemente, el cuerpo parecía tener más años de cuando murió. Sasuke giró a mirar a Orochimaru y se encontró con esos ojos amarillos observándole, la sonrisa en su boca como siempre pero esta vez más ancha que nunca, dientes brillando en la oscuridad levemente iluminada de la sala. Ese hombre era un monstruo sí, pero también un genio.

….

"¡Maldita sea!", exclamó en voz baja cuando llegó, después de haberse separado de Killer Bee y Naruto al encontrarse con Tsunade y A, a la zona del desastre. O al menos una de ellas.

Su reciente esposo estaba luchando en el agua y supo, al ver con _quién_, que sería mejor no distraerle. Una sola palabra y… Se limitó a dar media vuelta y a sacar su katana. Pronto dejó de ver a sus aliados y se centró en los cuerpos blancos con cabello verde y ojos amarillos que parecían _brotar_ del suelo. Estaban en todas partes. Cuello, cuello, cuello, cuello, brazos, brazos, cuello… Su katana estaba tan afilada que de un solo corte era capaz de amputar extremidades. Fue dejando un rastro de cadáveres que empezaron a amontonarse. Algunos incluso pararon a mirarla con rostros asombrados.

"¡Moveos!", gritó cuando vio que los Zetsu blanco avanzaban aprovechando su pausa, se alzó en el aire cuando la tierra tembló y una montaña de criaturas blancas salió de bajo tierra, "¡Amaterasu!"

Unos chillidos cortaron más de una respiración. Todos se giraron a mirar, después de deshacerse de los individuos sueltos, como la montaña de Zetsu ardía bajo llamas negras. Ni siquiera el contacto con el mar parecía apagarlas.

"¡Es una Uchiha!"

"¡Oh, Dios! ¿Hinata Uchiha?"

"¡Creí que estaba muerta!"

"-del clan Uchiha! ¡Otro prodigio!"

"Como ese tal Itachi…"

Las voces la rodearon gracias a su fino oído pero no movió un dedo, "Nos volvemos a ver Hinata Uchiha".

Era Shikamaru, el hijo de Shikaku. Hinata no pudo creer cuánto había crecido; al parecer era jonin ya. Miró a sus acompañantes y, como no, eran un Akimichi y una Yamanaka. Chouji e Ino, si no se equivocaba.

"Te pareces mucho a tu padre, Shikamaru-kun", le comentó con una media sonrisa, sus ojos todavía rojos con la primera fase del Sharingan. Algunos se estremecieron al ver, por primera vez, su dojutsu.

"¿Te envía el Raikage?", preguntó Chouji cuando vio que no iban a decir nada más. Todos los demás estuvieron pendientes de su respuesta y dando gracias por una pequeña pausa.

"Me envía él y Shikaku-sensei", contestó, observando a Shikamaru y su reacción.

"¡Tsk!", chasqueó la lengua Shikamaru cuando se dio cuenta del propósito de su padre al enviarla allí, "Problemático".

"Hmmm. Dijo que dirías eso", asintió Hinata y una sonrisa maliciosa empezó a crecer en su rostro. Unos pocos dieron un paso atrás y Shikamaru se estremeció, "¿Sabías que yo alguna vez cuidé de ti? ¡Incluso te cambié los pañales!"

Shikamaru se sonrojó violentamente y sus compañeros, y los otros camarada, le miraron sorprendidos y algo horrorizados. Una carcajada les hizo posar sus ojos de nuevo en la Uchiha y más de uno se asombró de lo diferente que era del mito Uchiha.

"¿He olvidado mencionar que tengo fotos?".

"¡QUÉ!"

"Hinata, como siempre, causando el caos allí donde vas", una voz habló y se giró levemente para mirar el rostro sonriente de Darui, que estaba chorreando de cabeza a pies y llevaba un extraño recipiente en forma de reloj de arena así como un bastón blanco y azul. Observó como la ropa se arrapaba a su musculatura con ojos brillantes.

"Nunca te he visto sonrojarte, Shikamaru", comentó Ino y otra sonrisa, igual de maliciosa que la que tenía aun Hinata, apareció; Shikamaru se estremeció, "¡Oh, podría ver las- !"

"¡BOOOOOMB!"

El suelo tembló y aparecieron varias docenas de ataúdes. Todos se giraron a mirar, kunai en mano y listos para la batalla; cualquier descanso anterior olvidado. Durante lo que parecieron ser horas luchó con un seguido de muertos. Consiguió sellar a casi 8 de ellos hasta que supo que todo había ido demasiado bien. La invocación gigantesca que había hecho salir Madara era muy veloz y fuerte. Nadie era capaz de retenerla, tampoco Chouji con su gran tamaño y acompañado de su padre, Chouza. Hinata supo en seguida que la estatua no era más que una distracción, ¿pero para qué? Observó los alrededores y fijó su vista aguileña en la calabaza de sellado siendo guardada por un par de jonin bajo el acantilado. Maldijo en voz baja.

El sujeto vestido de negro con máscara naranja se había deshecho de uno cuando ella aterrizó en tierra. Llegó a tiempo para propinarle una patada en la espalda, cosa que salvó la vida al otro jonin cuando el enemigo se giró cruzado de brazos para parar la fuerza de su golpe. Sus puños volaron instintivamente, intercambiando golpes, pero ninguno de los dos recibió una sola herida. El Sharingan había igualado el taijutsu entre ambos. De poco servía innovar en medio de la batalla cuando ambos Uchiha sabían copiar los movimientos con solo verlos.

"¡Hinata!", exclamó Darui, cayendo a su lado cuando recibió el mensaje de refuerzos del jonin superviviente.

Darui observó como ambos Uchiha dejaban de pelear, obviamente en tablas, Hinata cerca de la calabaza y Madara a pocos metros de distancia. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que Hinata nunca había empatado una batalla física con nadie, al menos que él supiera.

"No podemos dejar que se lleve la calabaza", continuó Darui, algo confuso puesto que Hinata era siempre su capitana, no al revés.

"Lo sé", contestó Hinata, sin apartar la mirada del enemigo.

"Esta lucha no lleva a ninguna parte, prima", rio el enmascarado e Hinata entrecerró los ojos al escucharle, "pero tampoco tengo tiempo que perder aquí. Nos veremos pronto".

"¡Ni hablar!", gritó Hinata cuando le vio a punto de saltar, despegó de tierra a la vez que sacaba su katana de la funda en su espalda.

"!Tsk!", chasqueó la lengua el otro, aguantando el ataque con un kunai, y suspirando fuertemente cuando vio que Hinata no pensaba dejarle marchar, "¡Argh!"

Los ojos rojos de Hinata evolucionaron, una estrella dentro de otra estrella, y prendieron fuego al cuello de la túnica negra. Se arrancó a prisa el trozo ardiendo, dejando ver gran parte de su torso, y evitó que la katana le rasgara el cuello, apartando lo poco que pudo la cara. Un pequeño trozo de su máscara que cubría su mandíbula cayó y supo que no podía quedarse a combatir con su pariente. Podía perder valioso tiempo o peor, perder la lucha y su vida en el proceso. Desapareció sin avisar, justo cuando otra llamarada negra aparecía de los ojos Eternos de Hinata y al momento que la katana iba a hacer contacto con su hombro derecho, a punto de amputarle el brazo entero.

"¡AAArgh!", gritó Hinata, dándose la vuelta mirando con su Sharingan el lugar y cerciorándose que la calabaza seguía en su sitio.

Escuchó unos vitoreos en la cima del acantilado y supo, por la desaparición de la gran presencia, que la invocación había desaparecido también. Al parecer el líder de Akatsuki no tenía tiempo que perder intentando matarles y robar a los gemelos. Darui respiró hondo cuando se dio cuenta que su esposa había estado _muy cerca_ de acabar con Madara. Incluso habían podido observar un pequeño trozo de su mandíbula. Miró, con la calabaza bajo su brazo, como Hinata cogía la pequeña pieza cortada del suelo. Tocándola y acercándosela a la cara. De repente vio un rastro de sorpresa en el rostro de Hinata; sus ojos algo entreabiertos, imperceptiblemente para todos aquellos que no la conocieran, y un tic en la mejilla.

"No puede ser…"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?", preguntó al instante, acercándose a ella, tocándole el hombro.

"Este olor… Lo conozco", ambos se miraron estupefactos uno al otro. ¿El extraño, no era Madara?

"¿Sabes quién es?", preguntó totalmente serio. Hinata supo que, de no ser una situación tan seria, se habría excitado. ¡Qué demonios, ya lo estaba! Su mandíbula apretada, su rostro masculino firme y sus ojos fijos en los suyos.

"No puedo reconocerla del todo. Sea quien sea, es un Uchiha, eso es cierto, pero su _olor_, ha sido transformado", sacudió la cabeza, incrédula, "Solo he olido algo similar y fue investigando a Orochimaru y sus… _proyectos_".

"¿Te refieres a que han experimentado en él?", preguntó Darui y miró de reojo el objeto en la mano de su mujer.

"Sí. Sea quien sea, ese Uchiha dejó de ser solamente _Uchiha_ desde hace años".

….

Librarse de Nagato habría sido fácil con sus ojos pero Itachi tenía más cosas pendientes que luchar con un antiguo compañero de Akatsuki. Naruto y Killer Bee eran más que suficientes para sellarle. El Heredero Uchiha sintió a lo lejos la presencia de su prima, Hinata, a quién después de 20 años de trabajo juntos le era posible localizar incluso a quilómetros de distancia. Caminó por el bosque hasta el escondite de Kabuto, quién comprendía era el instigador de los ataques de Edo Tensei. ¿Creía ese mequetrefe que Itachi Uchiha era tan idiota o mediocre para no poder escapar la influencia del jutsu? Su Sharingan era prodigioso aun con vida, estar muerto no le quitaba potencia a sus ojos.

Se acercó progresivamente hasta la cueva donde sus ojos veían un chakra parecido al de Orochimaru pero mezclado con el de Kabuto y supo que éste último debía haber absorbido parte de su maestro. Realmente Kabuto había perdido la cabeza definitivamente. ¿Pensaba realmente que era capaz de controlar a Orochimaru? En cuanto bajara la guardia Orochimaru podía poseerle. Justamente cuando estaba a punto de entrar en la cueva un nuevo chakra, uno muy _familiar_, le hizo parar de seco. Era Sasuke y estaba acompañado de alguien más. ¡Imposible!

"Itachi, sé que estás ahí", llamó Sasuke en voz baja y se dejó ver entre los árboles.

Se acercó, alejándose de la cueva momentáneamente, y pasó la línea de árboles. En silencio, contempló el rastro de chakra con sus ojos prodigiosos y con el corazón latiendo fuertemente. Él le había matado, hacia años. Una persona apareció, dejándose caer al suelo e Itachi le miró conteniendo la respiración.

"Itachi, primo, ha pasado mucho tiempo", habló, su voz mucho más masculina de lo que recordaba. Su cabello era algo más largo, alborotado como siempre, su piel pálida, su cuerpo alto, delgado pero más esbelto que el suyo.

"Shisui…", con voz ahogada.

La venda de sus ojos tapaban las cuencas vacías pero Itachi supo que realmente era su primo, Shisui Uchiha. El mismo que él había matado hacia casi 8 años. ¿Cómo era posible? El Edo Tensei no permitía el desarrollo de los muertos; una vez muerto, fuera en la edad que fuera, el cuerpo se quedaba estancado. ¿Cómo había Shisui crecido? Parecía tener su edad, 21 años.

"¿Cómo?"

"Orochimaru", le informó Shisui, y sonrió en su dirección como si pudiera verle, "Encontró al tigre con mi cuerpo mutilado pero vivo; aunque morí, Orochimaru supo mantenerme en coma, con vida pero no vivo, y me proporcionó los nutrientes y demás para que mi cuerpo se desarrollara. En cierta forma salí ganando, él no experimentó en demasía conmigo, solo quería saber si era posible para los _casi_muertos crecer".

Se quedaron en silencio durante minutos. Itachi miró luego a su hermano, quien le había matado a _él_. Sonrió levemente. Menuda familia de asesinos y chalados. La única que se salvaba era Hinata e incluso ella seguía siendo bastante viciosa cuando quería; sin contar su inmensa habilidad para conectar con su demonio, cosa que decía mucho de su personalidad. ¿Cómo podía él ahora enfrentarse a su hermano? Ahora que estaba enterado de casi todo, ¿cómo mirarle a los ojos cuando ambos sabían que Itachi había jugado con él? Si Itachi no le hubiera torturado con el recuerdo de la muerte de sus padres… Sasuke nunca, probablemente nunca, habría ido tras él traicionando a la villa con tal de que Orochimaru le diera más poder para matarle.

Quizá había tenido razón Hinata al decir que era un imbécil, en una de sus tantas discusiones sobre por qué no había podido quedarse en Konoha con Sasuke y Naruto. Lo cierto es que la duda siempre estaba presente en su mente, ¿habrían cambiado mucho las cosas? De cualquier manera, sacudió su cabeza porque sabía que de nada servía pensar en el pasado.

"¿Qué hacéis aquí?", preguntó finalmente, cuando pudo volver a controlar su expresión.

Sasuke resopló divertido al ver las emociones cruzar la cara de su hermano antes de desaparecer, "Venimos a detener a Kabuto".

"Lo mismo digo. No puedo dejar a mi hermana luchar sola".

Shisui sonrió y fue el primero en caminar hacia la entrada. A pesar de estar ciego los sentidos de su demonio le hacían detectar el camino a pocos metros de distancia de su persona. Quizá no podría depender de su demonio en una lucha a larga distancia pero _sus _propios sentidos eran lo suficientemente experimentados como para batallar. Supo en seguida que Kabuto les había escuchado entrar, después de todo sus presencias no habían sido escondidas, cuando su respiración paró momentáneamente un segundo. El siseo de una serpiente le informó dónde se encontraba el terrorista.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron luchando contra Kabuto pero entre los tres fue fácil presionarle; Kabuto no dudó en abrir la boca para fardar de sus proezas. Shisui levantó la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de _quién_ estaba corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el lugar donde se encontraban. Hinata. Al parecer Itachi había tenido razón al pensar que Naruto le contaría de inmediato que había sido revivido y qué planeaba hacer.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, la _restante_ familia Uchiha al completo", dijo Kabuto cuando vio aparecer a Hinata por la puerta, vestida totalmente de negro salvo su chaleco cruzado anbu de Kumo.

Hinata, no obstante, estaba mirando fijamente a Shisui con el rostro incrédulo. No dijo ni una palabra, solo se limitó a mirar de Shisui a Itachi a Sasuke y, finalmente, a Kabuto.

Itachi habló, mirándola sobre su hombro, "Hinata, ¿por qué no vais tú y Shisui a fuera? Sasuke y yo nos encargaremos de Kabuto".

Itachi suprimió una sonrisa cuando vio que, a pesar de estar atormentada emocionalmente y distraída por la aparición de su gemelo muerto, le preguntó con la mirada si de verdad no la necesitaba. La voluntad de Hinata Uchiha era mayor que la de los demás, eso seguro. Asintió, dejando que sus ojos mostraran su aprecio levemente, antes de darse la vuelta. Sasuke, no obstante, miró al equipo 13, ahora se acordaba de eso también, y de cómo interactuaban. Sin duda no se parecían en nada al suyo, a pesar de ser Naruto familia de los gemelos prodigio. Por un momento sintió envidia de la fácil comunicación entre los tres.

Shisui siguió a su hermana fuera de la cueva, en silencio. Sabía que estaba conmocionada, y pensativa. Después de alejarse lo suficiente como para hablar a solas, Hinata hizo algo que nunca había hecho: romper a llorar. Ni siquiera la muerte de su hermano, la separación y la discusión con Darui, el asesinato del clan, el sufrimiento de sus primos, la muerte de Itachi o el inicio de una guerra mundial le había hecho derrumbarse. Shisui estaba estupefacto. Lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarse fuertemente a su hermana hasta que dejó de llorar.

"¿Por qué lloras, Hina?"

"¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué!? Ni quiero imaginar cuántos muertos habrá, el sufrimiento que podría haber aliviado yo cuidando de Sasuke y Naruto, las cosas que podrían haber cambiado… Lo cierto es que verte aquí y ahora me ha hecho darme cuenta de algo: me arrepiento de no haber luchado antes", Hinata se sentó en el suelo de piedra, apoyándose en un árbol y vio como su hermano pensaba en sus palabras en silencio.

"Tienes remordimientos… No eres la única", dijo acordándose de la mirada atormentada de Itachi.

"¿Por qué hice caso al Tercero y me marché de Konoha? ¿Por qué no luchaste tú contra las órdenes de Itachi aun sin saber que no eran del Hokage? Shisui, durante toda nuestra vida, hicimos lo que nos ordenaron y no lo que creímos estaba bien. Ahora viéndote sé que tuve que haber peleado para que Itachi intentase curarte, aun sin saber si ambos íbamos a sobrevivir. ¿Qué sentido tiene que vivamos Naruto, Sasuke y yo, si somos infelices? Hubiera preferido morir joven pero satisfecha".

"Entiendo lo que dices…", Shisui desvió la cabeza hacia la cueva, de donde venían sonidos de pelea, posó un brazo por los hombros de su hermana y se sentó como si nada malo estuviera pasando en el mundo, "Si pudiera muchas cosas las habría cambiado pero, ¿podrías hacer tú lo mismo? Sé que ahora debes estar casada, ¿le amas?"

"Sí… Pero incluso a él le he dejado solo, luchando ahí fuera. Si no me hubiera conocido le habría ahorrado dolor y sufrimiento, al menos un poco…", cerró fuertemente los ojos, imaginándose que sus padres estuvieran vivos, "Si pudiera… ¡lo haría si dudar! Nuestros padres, nuestros tíos, nuestro clan, aquellos de Konoha y de todos lados que murieron _por nada_. ¿Sabes que Madara _no _es Madara? ¡Es Obito!"

Hinata rio agriamente acordándose de cuando se acordó, finalmente, de dónde procedía el olor de la máscara. El recuerdo en su mente de Obito y los cortes ensangrentados de su cara cuando luchó en la anterior guerra le habían hecho recordar ese olor. Shisui sacudió la cabeza, a penas sorprendido.

"Shisui, tengo algo para ti", dijo finalmente Hinata, tocando una pequeña caja negra dentro de su chaleco que siempre llevaba consigo. Naruto no los había querido pero ahora podían ser de uso, finalmente.

"¿Hmm?"

"Primero necesitaré quitarte esa venda…"

….

Sakura se revolvió inquieta en su lugar. Había estado días en la enfermería curando y etiquetando bolsas de cadáveres, pero por fin iba al lugar de batalla. Al parecer Itachi y Sasuke, como le informó Naruto, habían podido acabar con Kabuto y su fastidioso Edo Tensei. No obstante, Madara había acabado por invocar al Juubi. Y pensar que le faltaba el chakra del Ocho y Nueve Colas respectivamente… Un escalofrío de miedo le recorrió el cuerpo de solo pensar qué _monstruosidad _sería estando completo.

De repente un remolino de fuego y polvo barrió el paso, limpiando el camino de enemigos, y todos los aliados miraron a la colina donde aparecieron cuatro figuras. Sakura sintió su corazón dar un vuelco. ¡Sasuke! Y su hermano y otras dos personas de aspecto _casi_idéntico, la única diferencia era el sexo de cada uno. Hinata Uchiha. Entonces el otro debía ser… Shisui Uchiha. Los ojos rojos de todos les dieron la bienvenida pero nadie abrió la boca. Kakashi, que estaba muy malherido y siendo sanado por uno de los clones de Katsuyu, miró estupefacto a sus discípulos en la distancia.

"¡No puede ser!", su murmullo, a pesar de ser en voz baja, lo escuchó todo el mundo.

"¡Tsk! Creí que estabas muerto, primo", exclamó una voz molesta desde lo alto del Juubi, era Obito, "Escuché que fue el mismo Itachi quien te mató".

"En realidad yo se lo pedí", contestó Shisui, saltando con sus familiares al suelo, sus nuevos ojos rojos estrellados, idénticos a los de Hinata, miraron a Obito con desgana.

Algunos se apartaron al ver de cerca al clan Uchiha con su dojutsu activado, con aspecto encrispado por los nervios. Solo los de la Nube y los de Konoha se quedaron en su lugar sin mover un dedo. Sakura observó a los familiares de su antiguo compañero de equipo con ojos maravillados; hasta hacía poco solo había escuchado historias asombrosas de Kakashi, Ibiki, Shikaku, Tsunade e incluso Iruka. ¿Éstas eran las personas con las que había crecido Sasuke? ¡Con razón se había sentido presionado! Ni siquiera había visto en acción a los gemelos Uchiha pero podía sentir el poder rebosar de sus cuerpos como un océano furioso. La misma sensación había experimentado a veces estando con Naruto. Se preguntaba si tenía que ver con el parentesco Uzumaki…

Kilómetros más allá, Hinata y Shisui corrían lo más rápido que podían. Eran un par de clones en busca de los Kage, seguramente malheridos y en manos de Orochimaru. Hinata no sabía qué quería el sanin pero sospechaba que sus acciones no eran precisamente altruistas. Esa serpiente quería algo pero no sabía el qué. Cuando llegaron allí, un par de minutos más tarde, los cinco Kage estaban tumbados en el suelo, con aspecto francamente malo. Madara les había dado una buena paliza y no le extrañaba, el Sharingan era un dojutsu totalmente dedicado a la lucha.

"Así que habéis llegado", les habló el sanin dándose media vuelta para observarlos caer metros detrás de los cuerpos, "Debéis ser clones".

Hinata se acercó silenciosamente y con paso felino hasta el cuerpo del joven Kazekage, que había movido ligeramente la cabeza para mirarla con rostro exhausto.

"Hinata…", los ojos verdes de Gaara se posaron con confusión y sorpresa en la cara de Shisui, "¿Shisui?"

"¡El mismo!", sonrió el hombre con los ojos negros fijos en su cara.

El Raikage y la Mizukage ya habían sido curados, siendo los menos heridos, y estaban sentados en el suelo, con aspecto mareado y sus ropas llenas de sangre y fluidos. Tsunade estaba siendo curada por Orochimaru y una chica con el cabello pelirrojo; durante unos segundos la miraron fijamente al ver su cabello parecido al de su madre.

"Tranquilo Gaara, Shisui y yo te curaremos", le acarició el cabello Hinata, cogiéndole la mano y poniendo la otra encima de su pecho.

Durante varios minutos los gemelos Uchiha sanaron todas las heridas del Kazekage hasta que todos podían ponerse en pie. De repente, Hinata alzó la cabeza y sus ojos se desenfocaron.

"¿Qué pasa?", preguntó Tsunade cuando pudo hablar y vio la reacción de Hinata.

"Mi original dejó varios clones allí para mantenerme informada", contestó Hinata cuando les vio expectantes.

"¿Oh? Así que usas los clones para enviar información… ¡Qué ingenioso!", intercedió Orochimaru como si no le importase lo que fuera que sucediera.

"¡Orochimaru!", gruñó Tsunade, su rostro teñido de rojo le dio un aspecto más salvaje que de costumbre.

"Al parecer los antiguos Hokage ya han llegado allí y Obito ha cambiado de forma al Juubi. Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke parecen estar luchando contra éste mientras Itachi, Shisui y mi yo original alzan una barrera Uzumaki".

"¿A qué te refieres con antiguos Hokage?", preguntó la Mizukage cuando vio que nadie hablaba.

Hinata miró a Tsunade, su antigua maestra, "Me refiero al bisabuelo Hashirama, Tobirama, Hiruzen y… tío Minato".

* * *

><p><strong>¡Otro más! Solo me quedan 5 capítulos más por editar; espero acabarlos entre hoy y mañana a la vez que colgaré el siguiente capítulo de OU.<strong>

**R & R.**


	16. Izanagi

**CAPÍTULO EDITADO & REVISADO**

**Sumario: **¿Cómo sería la historia si Hinata hubiera sido la hermana gemela de Shisui Uchiha, hija de un Uchiha y una Uzumaki? ¿Qué pasaría si Naruto e Hinata fueran primos y si Sasuke no fuera el último Uchiha? ¿Qué habría pasado si Hinata, Shisui e Itachi fueran los tres prodigios? El resultado, la Hinata fuerte que la mayoría deseamos.

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16 - Izanagi.<strong>

Hinata contempló la pelea con seriedad. Era curioso que siempre que se encontraba en situaciones peligrosas, o de vida o muerte, no sentía miedo. Sus emociones variaban entorno a la ligera ansiedad, y es que a veces le gustaría tener más tiempo para plantearse si sus decisiones eran las correctas. Aunque en una lucha eso era imposible. Quizá por eso le gustaba, hacía mucho tiempo, jugar al shogi con Shikaku. Miró a un lado y observó como las pequeñas, pero grandes, copias del Juubi correteaban tan campantes; había pocos que pudieran aniquilarlas ellos solos. Unos cuantos grupos, uno de ellos liderado por Darui, estaba intentando retener al más grande y más puntiagudo de todos.

Giró la cabeza al lado contrario y vio como Shisui e Itachi hacían exactamente lo mismo con un par bestias más, subidos en un gigante tigre y en el cuervo más grande que Hinata nunca hubiera observado. Por último, vio como Sakura curaba a todos los heridos que podía con su invocación, Katsuyu, mientras sus primos intentaban acercarse al cuerpo primario. Sabía que ella era la persona con más posibilidades de salir viva de esa batalla y era gracias a una técnica que solo había usado un par de veces antes, y que nadie, salvo el Raikage, Darui y C sabían que poseía. El Rinnegan. Para ver desde todos los ángulos solo tendría que crear unos cuantos clones de sombra y activar el dojutsu.

Ni siquiera tuvo que hacer los sellos y aparecieron a su lado 6 clones idénticos, cada uno haciendo unos sellos distintos.

"Chikushodo", entonó y el humo de las invocaciones recorrió todo el páramo, haciendo aparecer todo tipo de bestias que cruzaron su mente.

Un perro negro con 3 cabezas apareció, sus ojos brillaban de color violeta y su pelaje relucía en la oscuridad de la noche, bajo la luna roja llena. Los gruñidos hicieron eco por el valle y rápidamente embistió a las criaturas, de forma instintiva, que reconoció como enemigos de su ama y señora. Un ciempiés marrón y negro con púas grises se revolvió, empalando a varias copias con sus púas mientras un buey gigante de color blanco con cuernos marrones abría el paso para las invocaciones de Naruto y Sasuke, que se habían quedado parados momentáneamente antes de aprovechar la distracción de las invocaciones desconocidas. Luego apareció un crustáceo, luego un rinoceronte,…

Sin embargo, estaba luchando contra un jinchuriki del Juubi con un ojo Rinnegan y un ojo Sharingan. La única ventaja que Hinata tenía sobre él era que llevaba practicando el Rinnegan más tiempo, y aun así no había completado su entrenamiento en todos los caminos; no obstante, Obito podía utilizar el Sharingan y el Rinnegan _a la vez_, mientras que ella, si quería usar el Sharingan, debería desactivar el Rinnegan. Por suerte, con una sonrisa muta que nadie vio, supo por el chakra cercano de Shisui que podría usar _su_ Sharingan; el Mangekyou Eterno, además.

Por otro lado, Naruto estaba desafiando las leyes de la gravedad, esquivando los ataques de Obito, ahora poseído por la voluntad de Madara, intentando acercarse a él y devolverle la consciencia. Al parecer había alguien, e intuía _quién_, que también poseía el Rinnegan. Los ojos de Obito se mostraban indecisos, buscando por todos sitios el poseedor del dojutsu que podía enfrentarse a él. Dio gracias a Dios que la única persona capaz de enfrentarse al jinchuriki del Juubi fuera un anbu; no podía imaginarse qué hubiera pasado si un genin lo despertara y tuviera que usarlo en plena batalla.

"¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

Casi medio centenar de clones aparecieron y la mitad de estos fueron repartidos a ayudar a Hashirama contra Madara. Si le mataban a él primero Obito volvería en sí. Uno de los clones partió corriendo hacia el bosque sin que nadie se diera cuenta, tenía que coordinarse con su prima.

"Hinata",

"Naruto", dijo una voz apareciendo entre los árboles. Asintió, "Veo que has visto mi señal".

"¿Tienes un plan?", preguntó casi con una súplica en su voz el rubio.

Hinata asintió y otra sonrisa, ésta casi beatífica, apareció en su rostro, "Esto es lo que haremos:…"

Naruto fue asintiendo, su expresión totalmente libre de bromas, y finalmente dio una pequeña risa. Los ojos de su prima le anunciaron que estaba en lo cierto pensando que ella tenía el Rinnegan. Se preguntó qué habría hecho con sus antiguos ojos hasta que los vio en el rostro de Shisui Uchiha, luchando con su primo encima de un ave enorme con un pico más gigantesco aun. En otra parte de la batalla, a una distancia prudente, Sakura observaba con atención la lucha. ¡Oh, cómo le gustaría estar ahí! De repente sintió unos chakras acercarse y los reconoció al instante: ¡eran los Kage!

Aparecieron sin más de entre la línea de árboles, acompañados por _esa_ mujer, Karin, el tipo azul, Suigetsu, el de los pelos naranjas, Juugo, y _Orochimaru_. Algunos sacaron sus katanas al verle pero rápidamente la mano alzada de A les detuvo, aunque con vacilaciones. Su sensei inspeccionó la lucha hasta dar con ella. La sonrisa en su cara valió más que mil palabras y sintió su corazón contraerse al verla viva.

"Yo me quedaré aquí, curando a los heridos", dijo Tsunade al ver a tantas personas caídas pero retorciéndose de dolor. Era mejor eso que muertos.

"Karin, tú te quedarás con ella, Juugo, tú también, protege su espalda", ordenó Orochimaru con una amenaza en los ojos.

Los mencionados asintieron pero estaban más entretenidos mirando cómo Hashirama creaba un dragón de madera enorme, tan intrincado que les dejó sin respiración, antes de mojarlo con una ráfaga de agua. ¿Sería una repetición de su antigua lucha? Los cuerpos de Madara y Hashirama se alzaron en el aire, sus armas desenvainadas dispuestas a matar, cuando de repente los ojos de Madara se abrieron de la sorpresa. ¡Estaba siendo arrastrado! Solo fue un segundo pero Hashirama lo había visto, con los ojos entrecerrados no perdió la oportunidad y blandió su katana.

El sonido de dos armas metálicas chocando se perdió entre los rugidos de las bestias invocadas y el sonido de pelea. Gritos, sollozos de dolor, aullidos agonizantes. Madara usó su nuevo Rinnegan para esquivar a Hashirama cuando vio que alguien le estaba ayudando. Cada vez que intentaba acercarle para acabar con él otra fuerza le repelía, los jutsu de Hashirama eran absorbidos por sus ojos pero también los suyos, las bestias que él había invocado peleaban con otras también invocadas… ¡No había manera!

"¡AAAAAAAAARGH!", gritó iracundo.

"Tsk", Hashirama chasqueó la lengua antes de reírse.

Al parecer no podría usar el Rinnegan como había previsto. Su vara volvió a su mano y Hashirama entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Piensas luchar de verdad conmigo o prefieres seguir jugando?",

El clon de Hinata observó con divertimento, escondida, la pelea entre ambos titanes. Hashirama había ganado anteriormente a Madara incluso con el Sharingan Eterno, Hinata sabía que podía volverle a ganar. Aun así no perdió la concentración de su lucha. Era un caos.

"¡Chidori Eiso!",

"¡Rankaiten Rasengan!",

Hinata observó desde la lejanía como sus clones luchaban cada uno con distintos oponentes desde las sombras mientras ella coordinaba a salvo: las invocaciones contra las copias del Juubi, que ahora habían sido reducidas a las decenas; la absorción, la repulsión y atracción contra Madara y Obito. Mientras que su último clon esperaba paciente escondido en las cercanías.

"¡Hinata!", exclamó Shisui y tanto él como Itachi cayeron desde el cuervo encima del enorme sapo que había invocado Naruto, "¿Es hora?"

Hinata asintió. Necesitaban matar definitivamente a Madara para acabar con Obito y ese era el momento de poner en práctica su nuevo método de combinación de chakra. Se sentaron en el sapo mientras varios clones de Naruto les protegían. Crearon cada uno varios clones dispuestos a sobre coger a Madara para darle la oportunidad a Naruto y a Hashirama de acabar con él y sellarlo. Hinata hizo surgir su chakra de naturaleza agua que rápidamente se fusionó con el chakra de viento de Shisui y el de rayo de Itachi.

Todos observaron, después de acabar con las últimas copias del Juubi, cómo el cielo se ennegreció de forma sobre natural, corrientes de aire formaron un remolino en el horizonte encima de sus cabezas que circulaba a gran velocidad; rayos y relámpagos empezaron a caer, iluminando y dando un aspecto terrorífico a la batalla, la sangre estaba por todos lados… Comenzó a llover y varios rayos impactaron devastadoramente contra el suelo, creando cráteres y prendiendo fuego a varios árboles antes de ser mojados totalmente por la lluvia torrencial.

Los Kage reunidos observaron cómo el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Predominaba el color rojo sangre, el negro de la oscura noche y el blanco azulado del rayo. Pronto sus respiraciones se entrecortaron debido al frío, bocanadas de aire que salían de sus bocas debido al descenso inmediato de las temperaturas. Todos se refugiaron, los que podían moverse y los que estaban vivos, se refugiaron bajo una cornisa de tierra creada por el Tsuchikage. Los únicos que quedaban en el campo de batalla eran los antiguos Hokage muertos, Naruto y los Uchiha. Allí, resguardados a salvo por primera vez en días, observaron con un abrumador silencio cómo desencadenaban los Uchiha su poder. Hielo cayendo en picado como cuchillas e impactando en el cuerpo de Madara.

Hashirama y Naruto, uno con una katana y el otro con dos kunais en mano, fueron hiriendo el cuerpo de Madara sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. El clon de Hinata en las sombras modificando sin cesar la trayectoria de Madara, presionándole. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de crear su Susanoo, el chakra era absorbido por las semillas que Hashirama le había implantado y de las cuales no había sabido hasta demasiado _tarde_. Tobirama y el Tercero, al menos, ya habían sido destruidos por su Tomoe de Amateratsu, y el Cuarto estaba demasiado ocupado batallando a Obito con Sasuke Uchiha como para atacarle.

De repente una ráfaga de polvo les ensombreció la visión y todos se apartaron. Naruto cogió la manga de Hashirama y dieron un salto en el aire, sabedor del siguiente paso en el plan. Al instante, dos coladas de lava abrasante se dirigieron a Madara, esquivó una de ellas y la otra la absorbió con su Sharingan, no obstante, el poder de repulsión le cogió desprevenido y no vio la tercera colada de lava, ésta más fluida y viajando por el aire más rápido. El polvo interrumpía su visibilidad.

Hizo una seña con las manos y un pequeño remolino de aire le devolvió la visión, dándose cuenta que una katana estaba a menos de un segundo de conectar con su cuello. Podía esquivarlo.

"Camino Deva…"

"¡Toma eso!", gritó Naruto cuando vio que había entrado en contacto gracias a la atracción de Hinata.

Aun así, la cabeza colgante de Madara, que rápidamente se recomponía, seguía brillando con vida. Amaterasu entró en contacto con el brazo derecho de Hashirama que, sin pensarlo, cortó su brazo con tal de no desaparecer de la batalla.

"¡Rápido Naruto!"

"¡No podéis conmigo!", exclamó sonriente Madara, sin embargo, notó una presencia demasiado tarde, "¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER!"

El clon de Hinata, el sexto clon que todavía no había utilizado y el cual estaba de pie dentro de la lengua de su última invocación, el camaleón, dejó escapar varias cadenas de chakra que ni siquiera Madara fue capaz de esquivar. Le atravesaron cada extremidad, sujetándolo, junto con dos pequeñas cadenas rojas que se clavaron en sus ojos, cegándolos para siempre, y Hashirama le envolvió en un ataúd de madera, lleno de grabados y sellos. Naruto cogió el gran rollo de tela que el equipo de sellado le había entregado y no perdió tiempo para sellarlo. Las cadenas traspasaron en todo momento al cuerpo, que gritaba todavía de ira, escucharon arañazos contra la madera, lamentos y supieron que Madara había perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba.

"Prisión infernal: tercer grado", la voz de Hinata sonó, cayendo al lado de Naruto.

Las cadenas de chakra rodearon al cuerpo sellado protegiendo el papel sellador y brillando de color dolado, brillando en la oscuridad. Los shinobi a lo lejos vitorearon lo más fuerte que pudieron al ver a Madara desaparecer, sus gritos despertaron a Darui, que estaba siendo curado por una mujer de Konoha con el cabello violeta sujeto en una coleta y ojos gris oscuro. Miró hacia un lado con una sonrisa, olvidando el dolor que sentía, y comprobó, _al fin_, cuán fuerte era realmente su esposa. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de admiración; quizá estuviera cansado o quizá las medicinas que le había dado la ninja médico le estaban afectando más de lo normal.

"¡Sushin!"

Minato apareció tras Obito, junto a la marca que le había hecho la noche de su muerte y la cual no desaparecería jamás. El Rasengan impactó contra su espalda pero Obito se levantó. Entonces alzó ambas manos y Naruto comprendió que estaba creando bijuu damas. Miró a Hashirama y observó que estaba sentado inmóvil, protegido por varios de sus clones, y asintió para sí mismo y luego a Hinata. Hashirama, por otro lado, entró en su modo sabio. Su última acción antes de desaparecer será proteger a los supervivientes del bijuu dama y para eso necesitaría la Estatua de las Mil Manos, y reforzarla continuamente con chakra sabio. De ninguna otra manera soportaría el ataque del Juubi.

"Aquí está la calabaza", dijo un clon de Naruto, que ya había vaciado el contenido y los otros ninjas se habían encargado de Kinkaku y Ginkaku, "Ya está vacía".

Hinata asintió y miró fijamente la lucha entre Sasuke, a larga distancia, y Minato, a corta distancia, contra Obito. Parecía que, poco a poco, el influjo de Madara le estaba dejando, sin embargo, estaba controlado por la ira del Juubi. Hashirama unió las manos y dejó fluir su chakra, una gran humareda de humo recorrió el valle y allí apareció una estatua de proporciones titánicas, sentada de piernas cruzadas con las manos juntas, casi rezando, y de cuya espalda salían 10000 brazos como si de un escudo circular se tratara. Había rastros de lucha por todos sitios, Amaterasu quemando el suelo, rayos cayendo y algunos impactando contra Obito, partiendo su secuencia de sellos, los Rasengan de Minato y Naruto, las distracciones de Hinata con el Camino Deva… Parecía no tener fin.

Cuando de repente Obito se quedó quieto después de esquivar todos los ataques. Sus ojos cambiaron a ser el Mangekyou Sharingan y todos estuvieron atentos al ver un remolino negro que dejaba caer a un Kakashi malherido. Sin más, Shisui juntó las manos, deshaciendo todos sus clones juntamente con Hinata y ambos usaron el primer jutsu de sellado que les enseñó su tía Kushina. Las cadenas relucientes doradas persiguieron a Obito por el cielo, que intentaba evitarlas, pero eran muchas y gracias a la presión de Sasuke, Naruto y Minato, finamente una le atravesó el estómago. Durante un horripilante segundo en el que no sabían si sus poderes Uzumaki podrían aguantar el poder del Juubi, Hinata alzó sus palmas rojas brillantes con un kanji 'extracción' escrito en sangre y agarró la cadena que se dirigía a su persona. Éstas brillaron durante lo que pareció un interminable minuto y Obito _gritó_.

Chilló como nunca antes había escuchado a nadie gritar. El dolor que debía sentir seguramente era inmenso pero Hinata agarró sin inmutarse la calabaza y abrió la tapa con su mano libre. El gran chakra negro del Juubi traspasó el estómago de Obito, desgarrándole, y luchó para no ser encerrado. Sin embargo, entre Shisui, la ayuda de Kurama y Naruto y su poder, acabó metiéndose en la calabaza. Cerró la tapa y Naruto tendió el papel de sellado, sus cadenas volvieron a rodear como una fortaleza a la calabaza. Nadie, salvo ella, podría romper las cadenas de chakra.

"Obito…", susurró Kakashi, que había visto todo desde el suelo, sangrando.

Su lengua había caído al suelo. Se la había mordido del dolor; la sangre le resbalaba por la barbilla y por el cuello, dándole un aspecto grotesco. Sus uñas, que algunas se las había doblado dolorosamente al arañarse el cuerpo en busca de alivio, estaban moradas. Sus piernas temblaban del esfuerzo de la extracción. Todo quedó en silencio una vez se desvaneció de cara al suelo, desmayado.

"Este es nuestro momento", dijo Itachi viendo que Kakashi y Minato estaban demasiado distraídos mirando a Obito con expresiones indescriptibles.

Hinata dio unos últimos pasos antes de finalizar la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, posó sus manos sobre los ojos cerrados de Obito y selló sus dojutsu, tanto el Rinnegan y el Sharingan. Después, encadenó a Obito con sus últimas cadenas de chakra antes de hacer evolucionar sus ojos con el Mangekyou Eterno. Sin decir nada, todos miraron cómo Hinata absorbía con Kamui a Obito, inconsciente y atado sin poder moverse ni usar su chakra hasta próximo aviso. Cogió la calabaza y todos se reunieron encima de Gamakichi. Dio un último salto y les llevó al otro lado del valle, saltando sobre la Estatua que todavía no se había desvanecido.

Miles de ojos se posaron sobre los rostros cansados de los allegados. Vieron como el sapo desaparecía junto con la estatua; Minato y Hashirama se despidieron brevemente de sus más cercanos con la mirada antes de desvanecer; y, por último, la calabaza en manos de Hinata. Nunca habían visto, los que les conocían, a ninguno de ellos tan desaliñados. Llenos de sangre, arañazos, cortes y el pelo totalmente alborotado, moratones y ropa desgarrada… Sin embargo, lo que todos miraron fue la sonrisa aliviada de todos, incluso de Sasuke. Un sollozo rompió el silencio y luego el ruido fue ensordecedor.

…..

Shisui no podía creer que todo hubiera acabado al fin. Después de días de lucha que parecieron eternos Madara había sido vencido, muerto para la eternidad, el Juubi extraído y sellado a cal y canto y Obito había vuelto en sí. Los vitoreos de alegría y regocijo habían durado minutos, lloros aliviados y satisfechos… Lo peor de todo había sido tener que tocar de pies a tierra, recordar que habían muerto cientos de ninjas por culpa de un solo fanático. Shisui juntamente con Itachi, los únicos cuerpos muertos que no habían sido sellados o desvanecidos, tenían el maravilloso trabajo de recoger los cuerpos y llevarlos a una zona establecida para hacerles las autopsias y embolsarlos.

"Uggh, quién iba a decirlo: los prodigios Uchiha recogiendo muertos", se quejó él cuando supo que nadie, salvo Itachi, le escuchaba.

"Hn", gruñó el otro y Shisui rio brevemente.

Ni siquiera estaba viendo quienes eran los cuerpos que transportaba porque ya sabía que Naruto, Sasuke y su hermana estaban vivos. Malheridos sí, pero vivos. Debido a la rápida recuperación Uzumaki y sus grandes reservas de energía, Hinata había sido enviada con el equipo médico a curar a los heridos mientras que Naruto estaba dando su energía, esta vez con más cabeza que antes, a los otros ninjas médico. Gaara, el Kazekage, también les estaba ayudando con su arena, a mover los destrozos para encontrar a más muertos o heridos que luego eran distribuidos al campamento médico o a la morgue provisional a la vez que todos los Hyuga buscaban supervivientes entre los montones de escombros.

"Arggh, mira ese montón", criticó él cuando vio la gran montonera de cuerpos, todos muertos gracias a su súper desarrollado sentido del oído.

"Calla y haz algo Shisui, cuanto más hables más te aburrirás", le recriminó Itachi.

"Voy a invocar a mis tigres de lo contrario los cuerpos empezarán a descomponerse antes de que puedan darle nombre", dijo y se mordió el dedo pulgar antes de hacer los signos, "¡Kuchyose no Jutsu!"

Una humareda blanca apareció y a los segundos su primo y él pudieron ver a 4 tigres de gran tamaño, tan altos como un caballo, mirarles expectantes.

"Necesitamos ayuda con los cuerpos", informó con un movimiento de cabeza.

"¿Dónde está Hina-hime?", preguntó uno de los tigres rojos favorecido por Hinata. Todavía le costaba creer que Shisui estuviera, bueno, no vivo pero revivido para bien.

"Está curando a los vivos", se encogió de hombros.

Shisui e Itachi siguieron trabajando, ahora callados, durante un buen rato. Un kilómetro más allá de distancia, en las aparatosas tiendas de campaña que habían vuelto a montar con urgencia, y en las miles de literas en el suelo que aguantaban los cuerpos retorciéndose de los shinobi heridos, Hinata se arrodillaba junto con dos chunin médico, aprendices casi, frente a un hombre de Kiri que tenía un brazo amputado, ambas piernas rotas y sangraba copiosamente del costado derecho.

"Aguantadle fuerte", les avisó antes de moverle la pierna dentro de la camilla, poniéndosela recta para que el hueso sanara correctamente.

"¡AAAAH!"

Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando el hombre gritó de dolor; no había momento para la anestesia. Si tardaba mucho en curarle a él quizá otra persona perdiera la oportunidad de ser sanada. Ambos chunin, una mujer de Suna y un hombre del Rayo, aguantaron el torso del hombre cuyo nombre no sabía. Le indicó con un asentimiento de cabeza que se ocuparan del brazo amputado y de la pierna rota mientras ella paraba la hemorragia. La sangre era como un pequeño charco rodeándoles, sus piernas estaban totalmente manchadas de sangre ajena y dio gracias a que sus botas fueran cerradas e impermeables.

"Ya está, Hinata-sama", le informó su asistente.

Ni siquiera sabía cuándo habían aparecido esos dos, simplemente le habían dado un devantal gris de médico juntamente con los guantes y la mascarilla y luego habían aparecido el dúo con miradas expectantes. Por otro lado, Shira y Kimiko estaban sorprendidos, y algo asombrados, por el aguante de la mujer frente a ellos. No solamente sabían que Hinata había estado guardando a los jinchuriki durante casi 3 días y medio sino que también había combatido en dos campos de batalla antes de ayudar a curar a los Kage, alzar varias barreras así como deshacerse de las copias del Juubi antes de extraer al bijuu de Obito Uchiha y sellarlo en la calabaza. Shira se preguntaba cuándo sería la última vez que Hinata-sama hubiera cerrado los ojos para dormir; aun así, no mostraba signos de cansancio alguno.

Intercambiaron miradas ambos chunin cuando vieron como su temporal compañera y maestra de equipo hacía una señal para que se llevaran al herido a otra zona, para los ya curados, y se volvía a levantar con paso decidido para caminar hasta el siguiente cuerpo tendido. Toda esa ristra de heridos estaba previamente marcada con un color amarillo vistoso en sus frentes; eran heridos graves. Los heridos leves, color verde, eran curados por los genin y chunin que al menos tuvieran nociones de medicina mientras que los que pendían en un hilo entre la vida y la muerte, los de color violeta, eran trasladados a las tiendas de campaña donde estaba el material médico. Los que tenían unas heridas intermedias eran tratados en el suelo antes de ser llevados a la zona segura y su progresión vigilada. Tsunade realmente era un genio médico.

"¿Situación?", preguntó cuándo les vio examinando el cuerpo, era una mujer que había reconocido al instante. Tsume Inuzuka. Su perro no estaba en lugar alguno y sabía que era muy probable que, o bien estuviera malherido y siendo curado por un Inuzuka, o estuviera muerto.

Las manos verdes de Kimiko examinaron el cuerpo, algo que requería poco chakra y precisión, con tal de ahorrar energías a Hinata. Su rostro se frunció por la lástima y se giró a mirar a su capitana.

"Tiene la espina dorsal un 90% rota; no siente nada de cintura para abajo. Además tiene hemorragia interna, una muy grave".

Shira y Kimiko miraron atentamente a su capitana. En algunos casos no era posible salvar a la persona y sus órdenes habían sido claras: salvar a cuantos más mejor. Si perdían mucho tiempo en una sola persona… Como mucho tenían 25 minutos.

"¿Podríais parar entre ambos la hemorragia?", les preguntó con rostro serio. Intercambiaron miradas confundidas de nuevo.

"Es algo que pocas veces he hecho y siempre con ayuda así que… creo que sí".

"Lo intentaré".

"Bien, yo repararé la espina dorsal".

"¿Cómo piensa hacerlo?", preguntó Shira, estupefacto.

"Soy una Uzumaki también, mi chakra es más potente", les contestó a la vez que ponía sus manos sobre su abdomen, tendría que profundizar a través del tejido si querían curarlo todo a la vez. "Vamos".

Durante 15 minutos estuvieron en silencio. Hinata veía, gracias a sus ojos Eternos y su percepción demoníaca, como el chakra reconstruía y ponía al derecho la espina dorsal rota. Sabía que necesitaría al menos 5 minutos más pero le preocupaba la hemorragia que estaba resultando difícil de atajar. Sin pensarlo, una de sus manos se estiró hasta ponerlas encima del pecho, rozando otra mano. Traspasó más energía a la cabeza de los Inuzuka y vio como la hemorragia paraba temporalmente mientras sus camaradas frenéticamente intentaban reconstruir las venas rotas y los pulmones perforados. Solo quedaban 3 minutos para cambiar de cuerpo cuando pararon la hemorragia.

"Bien, otro", e hizo una señal con la mano.

Shira y Kimiko se miraron, jadeando, antes de posar sus ojos incrédulos en la espalda ya marchante de Hinata. Lo que no sabían era que los Uzumaki eran sabios, a través de sus demonios, que siempre estaban quietos dentro de su anfitrión, eran capaces de recolectar energía ambiente y traspasarla como chakra a sus contenedores. Esa era una de las razones por la cual Naruto siempre parecía tener una fuente inagotable de energía, que provenía de su demonio con el cual todavía no había hecho un pacto. Hinata, al contrario que Naruto, estaba en armonía con Yoru y éste sabía lo que Hinata necesitaba. Llevaba 4 días sin dormir, si se mantenía en pie era gracias a que eran dos en un solo cuerpo.

….

Samui miró al cuerpo de su amigo dentro de la bolsa negra, con el rostro en blanco, si habían sobrevivido era en parte porque no habían podido luchar estando dentro de la calabaza. No podía creer el destrozo que estaba contemplando, justo después de despertarse levemente herida y de ser dada de alta para que ayudara a los otros shinobi a trasladar heridos y a encontrar a los desaparecidos entre el escombro y las ruinas. Killer Bee, con quien se había encontrado horas más tarde, elevando bloques de piedra y árboles para sacar a más cuerpos, le había explicado que habían pasado 3 días desde que salió de la calabaza junto con su hermano y los gemelos, que fueron sellados rápidamente.

Al parecer todo había acabado gracias a la tremenda participación de Konoha y, gracias también a Tsunade Senju, el hospital al aire libre había ayudado a salvar vidas con una organización impecable. Sabía que uno de los escoltas del Raikage, procedente de Konoha, el anbu líder, era Hinata Uchiha, una persona que al parecer había salvado ya cerca de 100 vidas en peligro en solo un par de días. Samui todavía no podía creer que hubiera alguien con semejantes reservas de energía como los Uzumaki; Naruto, Hinata y Shisui. Eran monstruos. ¿Cómo alguien podía aguantar casi 4 días sin dormir y gastando semejantes cantidades de chakra sin desfallecer? Ella había luchado solo medio día antes de ser sellada y luego había dormido un par de días para recuperar las fuerzas debido al sellado. ¡Y eso que no había hecho nada en comparación!

"¿Es increíble, eh?", había dicho C, mientras le ayudaba a mover una gran piedra a otro lado, "En un par de días todos nuestros ninjas médico han sido capaces de salvar cerca de 5000 personas".

"¿Cuántos heridos crees que quedan?", le preguntó ella, curiosa.

"Muchos", y posó su mirada por las enormes montañas de muertos. Samui bajó la cabeza, algo avergonzada por su falta de tacto.

"Bueno, también gracias a Katsuyu hubo menos… víctimas", le comentó, intentando ver el lado positivo.

"Hubiera podido ser peor".

Y durante un par de días más habían recogido cuerpos sin cesar, solamente parando para descansar cuando tenían rampas en los brazos y cuando era necesario alimentar a sus organismos. Cuando pasó una semana los heridos ya habían sido todos curados, y los que habían muerto fueron empaquetados como todos los demás.

"Hinata, tómate un descanso", le había dicho Tsunade cuando cerró la bolsa negra con la cremallera de forma temporal. Las autopsias todavía no habían comenzado; los cuerpos habían sido sellados una vez dentro de la bolsa para que no se descompusieran. "Descansar una hora cada cuatro horas de turno no es bueno".

Y le había empujado a fuera. Sakura, quien había asentido con preocupación, evitó sonreír al ver la ceja alzada de la Uchiha. En realidad Sasuke se parecía mucho a ella, de vez en cuando. Se sacó el devantal y lo dejó encima de la ristra de devantales manchados esperando ser desinfectados. Hizo lo mismo con los guantes azules y tiró la mascarilla, una de tantas, al montón de basura para ser quemado. Miró su vestimenta llena de sangre y suspiró.

"Tendré que darme una ducha", murmuró para sí misma.

Por suerte había ropa de repuesto para los médicos y varias duchar con mamparas ya listas. A Tsunade le importaba la higiene de sus médicos. Desafortunadamente, mientras se estaba duchando, sin nada que hacer, sus pensamientos fueron directamente a las personas que había visto morir en menos de 4 días. Sabía que Sasuke y Naruto estaban vivos, ¿estaría vivo su antiguo maestro Kakashi? ¿Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji? ¿Darui? La última vez que le vio fue cuando Darui la relevó con sus camaradas mientras ella iba a extraer el Juubi de Obito. ¿Estarían Killer Be salvo? Sacudió la cabeza y cogió la ropa, los piratas azules y la camisa negra que le habían dado, poniéndoselo. Tardó cerca de 5 minutos en volver a colocar todas sus armas en su sitio. Las botas, que había limpiado con un trapo húmedo, relucían de nuevo de color negro.

Caminó hasta la cola de ninjas que esperaba para comer. Estaba famélica. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de las miradas asombradas y agradecidas que algunos le enviaban cuando se dieron cuenta de su presencia. Su cabello, que siempre estaba recogido en un moño o coleta alta, ahora estaba totalmente suelto. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas, o ganas, para peinárselo. Con un vago interés se dijo que debería cortárselo puesto que ya le llegaba a las caderas.

"Tenga, ración para uno", le sacó una voz de sus pensamientos y cogió la bandeja de metal, seguramente hecha con la ayuda de uno de los ninjas, y asintió.

"¡Hey, Hinata-san, aquí!"

Era Ino Yamanaka, que parecía más demacrada que de costumbre. Quizá fuera por la muerte reciente de su padre en el cuartel general. Se acercó lentamente y se sentó. Shikamaru y los otros la miraron atentamente.

"Ugh, pareces un zombi".

"Shikamaru, las fotos…"

"¡Tsk!"

Chouji e Ino rieron viendo el tic en el ojo de su compañero de equipo. Casi nunca le habían visto tan intranquilo; Hinata Uchiha sabía cómo ponerle nervioso. Durante minutos estuvieron callados, ¿de qué podían hablar? Comiendo en silencio. Entonces aparecieron Shisui e Itachi, sus rostros más serios de lo normal. Su corazón dio un vuelco, aun sin saber por qué, cuando les vio hacer un ademán con la cabeza hacia el bosque. Algo querían decirle a solas.

"Voy a dar un paseo", les comentó al grupo silencioso y ellos la miraron confusos antes de asentir.

Cada paso que daba hacia la localización de su hermano y su primo, ahora adentrados en el bosque, hacía que le temblaran las piernas. Al llegar allí, viéndoles nerviosos y enmudecidos, paró en seco, de pie. Observó con ansiedad el intercambio de miradas entre ambos y supo que solo podía haber pasado una cosa: alguien había muerto. Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Tsunade, Shizune, Ibiki, Kakashi, Tenzo, Kurenai y más de sus antiguos camaradas y amigos estaban vivos, les había visto aunque fuera de reojo. ¿Entonces quién?

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, "Oh, no, no, no… ¿Darui?"

El hecho de que no intentaran apaciguarla y su silencio le informó que estaba en lo cierto. Un sollozo se le escapó sin darse cuenta y entonces se encontró en el suelo, arrodillada y llorando. ¿Por qué siempre le pasaba a ella? ¡Incluso su hermano gemelo y su primo frente a ella estaban muertos! Sin darse cuenta de las manos que la rodeaban, consolándola en silencio, se desmayó por segunda vez en su vida.

…..

Shisui observó esa noche, en silencio y envuelto de los sollozos de otras personas, la ristra interminable de cadáveres. La mayoría de ellos, si no todos, habían sido identificados. Aquellos cuerpos que estuvieran tan mutilados para lo contrario habían sido los primeros en pasar la autopsia. Era amargo pensar que, justo ahora, no existían nacionalidades. Todos lloraban, fueran de donde fueran, cuando se daban cuenta que uno de los suyos había muerto. Los médicos trabajan día y noche para que pudieran transportar los cuerpos lo más rápido posible a su lugar de origen y enterrarlos con honor.

No podía ni imaginar los rostros de aquellos que se quedaron atrás, en las villas y aldeas, cuando vieran los centenares de cuerpos entrando por las puertas en una marcha lúgubre y funesta. El caos y el dolor que un solo hombre había provocado era muchísimo… ¿Y para qué? Pensando en el futuro incierto de su hermana, la cual ahora ya no tenía a nadie, salvo a Naruto y Sasuke (éste último tendría que ser juzgado y quizá fuera asesinado)… Se le ponía el bello de punta. Sus ojos rojos memorizaron todo aquello que veían, en silencio, y le emocionó ver a personas que habían luchado unas contra otras abrazándose, unidas por el dolor.

Quizá Obito había tenido una buena idea, pensando en su mundo de paz y harmonía, aunque sus medios fueron equivocados. Lo cierto era que Shisui se preguntaba cómo el mundo shinobi volvería a las andadas después de haber luchado juntos por el bien común. ¿Sería posible matar a alguien que te salvó la vida? Y si fuera imposible, ¿quería decir eso que el mundo ninja había terminado? ¿Qué estaba al borde de la extinción? Shisui suponía que dicho futuro no estaría mal, después de todo, si los Países mantuvieran sus alianzas habría una paz mundial relativa. Los ninjas todavía podrían cazar renegados, civiles adiestrados, bandidos y mucha otra mala gente.

"Eso es…", susurró para sí mismo y una persona a un par de metros le miró confundido, su rostro bañado en lágrimas.

Quizá fuera su expresión partida lo que cementó su decisión pero, de cualquier manera, Shisui estaba dispuesto a ser un poco egoísta por primera vez en su vida. Se levantó con una pequeña sonrisa y se desvaneció hacia el bosque, solo. Dando las gracias mentalmente a su hermana, sus ojos rojos evolucionaron hasta la fase del Mangekyou Eterno. Un jutsu que su hermana no había osado probar pero que él no tenía nada que perder poniéndolo en marcha. Izanagi. Había leído sobre él, sabía cómo ejecutarlo. La técnica que serviría para cambiar el destino; uno de sus ojos se apagaría sí, pero con el destino que tenía en mente sería posible recuperar la visión.

De repente sintió un par de presencias muy conocidas, Hinata e Itachi, y supo que tenía que darse prisa. Una interminable serie de sellos después, una inmensa carga de chakra más tarde, ellos aparecieron corriendo al claro donde estaba sentado. Él gritó con impaciencia.

"¡Izanagi!", justo cuando los brazos de Hinata y su primo Itachi se cernían en torno a sus muñecas unidas en un sello final.

Lo último que vio antes de que todo se volvieran negro era el tercer octante brillante de la luna tras sus cabezas, los ojos rojos de sus parientes mirando los suyos fijamente y las expresiones ansiosas de ambos. Todo giró hasta desvanecerse y él se desmayó, por segunda vez en su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Editado! <strong>

**R & R.**


	17. Uróboros

**CAPÍTULO EDITADO & REVISADO**

**Sumario: **¿Cómo sería la historia si Hinata hubiera sido la hermana gemela de Shisui Uchiha, hija de un Uchiha y una Uzumaki? ¿Qué pasaría si Naruto e Hinata fueran primos y si Sasuke no fuera el último Uchiha? ¿Qué habría pasado si Hinata, Shisui e Itachi fueran los tres prodigios? El resultado, la Hinata fuerte que la mayoría deseamos.

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17 - Uróboros.<strong>

Los ojos rojos de Itachi se centraron en el rostro tan pequeño de su hermano _recién nacido_. Hacía un segundo había estado cogiendo una de las muñecas de Shisui, sentado en un claro dentro de un bosque casi derruido por la guerra. Y ahora estaba mirando de nuevo a su hermano Sasuke, un bebé, cuyos ojos negros le miraban a él con curiosidad, inocencia y con una felicidad tan _pura _que irremediablemente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas como nunca antes. En silencio, casi temiendo que fuera un sueño, sintió la mano suave y cálida de su madre sobre su hombro y notó las miradas de su tía Kumida, Kushina-san y los gemelos. Shisui lo había conseguido.

Durante varios segundos más miró a su hermano y luego se lo entregó a su madre. Vio que los gemelos se cogían fuertemente de las manos, aguantando también las lágrimas, y cómo Hinata tenía cogido su propio colgante en forma de sol con su mano libre, con el rostro partido por el dolor. Decían que cuando se gana algo también se pierde algo; no se podía tener todo en la vida. Itachi encontró que era totalmente cierto. Cerró los ojos y desactivó su _nuevo_ Sharingan. Y rio. Se echó a reír como nunca lo había hecho y los gemelos, Hinata perdiendo al fin la reticencia, le acompañaron. Los adultos, Kumida, Kushina y sus padres les miraron extrañados, intercambiando miradas.

Al parecer el deseo de Shisui había sido volver a empezar de nuevo, sin embargo, el Izanagi tenía limitaciones. Para que el ciclo volviera a empezar el que usó la técnica debía tener el Sharingan activado, no obstante, al haber interrumpido el Izanagi Hinata y él con el Mangekyou Sharingan, habían aparecido justamente el día que activó por primera vez su dojutsu; meses antes de la fatídica noche de Octubre cuando lo activó Shisui.

"Debería irme ya, Minato me está esperando", dijo algo patidifusa Kushina y los gemelos miraron a Itachi con el rostro serio.

Esto presentaba una gran cuestión por resolver. ¿Deberían advertir del peligro al Hokage? Itachi les miró marchar, empujados por su madre para que acompañasen a su tía sana y salva hasta su casa, y se dijo que quizá era hora de hacer aquello que estaba bien y que no necesariamente era lo correcto según la conducta ninja. La vida shinobi era complicada.

Por otro lado, Hinata y Shisui iban totalmente en silencio acompañando a su tía. El camino era corto y todavía no se habían decidido. Lo que tenían claro era que no podían dejar que la historia se repitiera; tenían la oportunidad de prevenir un sinfín de muertes y si eso significaba contarle la verdad a su tío, entonces lo harían. Hinata cerró los ojos sin parar de caminar, notó con algo de estupefacción que podía respirar mejor que nunca. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta del peso que cargaba encima con sus tantas responsabilidades. Incluso el dolor de la pérdida de Darui, que estaba _vivo_ ahora, se había desvanecido. Quizá había perdido a su amado pero él no había muerto aquí y tenía una segunda oportunidad en la vida. Era muy poco probable que volvieran a estar juntos sin la trama de acontecimientos que les había conducido a ser una pareja pero, con un nudo en la garganta que no supo si era de tristeza o felicidad, o ambos, le deseó mentalmente lo mejor del mundo y le dejó ir.

"¡Kushina!", exclamó Minato desde la puerta de su casa.

Los gemelos le observaron abrazar a su esposa con alegría. Nunca habían estado tan felices de ver a sus tíos juntos de nuevo, vivos. La mirada de Minato se posó en ellos con una sonrisa gentil y los gemelos se quedaron sin palabras.

"¿Podemos hablar contigo, tío Minato? Es urgente", le dijo Shisui cuando ambos salieron de su ensoñación, los ojos de Hinata se habían llenado de lágrimas como la niña que era.

Minato y Kushina se miraron confundidos pero asintieron. Sin decir nada, los niños pasaron al salón y Minato contempló con extrema sorpresa como, con 6 años, sellaban el sonido de la habitación con una habilidad que todavía no habían aprendido. La boca de Kushina estaba igual de abierta que la suya. ¡Esos niños debían ser unos genios!

"Lo que vamos a contar parecerá irreal pero es totalmente cierto", informó Shisui cuando Minato había vuelto con las _mismas _tazas de té y el plato de galletas y ambos se habían sentado en el _mismo _lugar del sofá que antaño, "Seré breve y conciso: somos Shisui e Hinata de dentro de 15 años".

"¿¡Qué!?"

"¡Imposible!"

"No, no lo es", los ojos de Hinata se volvieron rojos con su Sharingan Eterno. Minato y Kushina callaron. "Veréis, dentro de poco tiempo la aldea será atacada y vosotros dos moriréis".

Kushina palideció y Minato apretó fuertemente la mandíbula, sujetándole la mano bien fuerte. Tenía que saber más así que, sin darse cuenta, su rostro se volvió interrogante como el Hokage que era. Sus sobrinos tenían información.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Pasará?", sacudió la cabeza algo confundido. El varonil rostro de Minato se frunció y sus ojos zafiros miraron a Kushina.

"Será mejor que hablemos como si _eso_ fuera una realidad alternativa", comentó Shisui al ver las expresiones de todos. Los otros asintieron.

"Alguien interrumpió el parto matando a la escolta anbu e hizo salir al Kyubi, Kushina estaba malherida así que tú tuviste que sellar al bijuu en Naruto con el Shiki Fujin", habló en voz baja Hinata y vio las expresiones desoladas de los padres, dándose cuenta que era una realidad muy probable.

"¿Quién nos atacó?", preguntó Kushina, con aspecto furioso, su pelo separándose en 9 mechones rojos. _Este_ era un cambio emocional de antaño, se dijeron los gemelos, mirándola.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas y contemplaron con algo de precaución a Minato, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por los adultos. Se preparó para una tremenda sorpresa, y no de las buenas, cuando vio que los gemelos tenían miedo de su reacción.

"¿Quién fue? ¡Decídmelo!", casi suplicó Minato y Kushina le tocó el hombro, ahora más calmada.

"Obito".

El silencio fue sepulcral.

…

Minato caminó en silencio, furioso desde hacía días, por el complejo del Hokage. Hoy había convocado una reunión extraoficial con los líderes Uchiha, Fugaku y Mikoto, sus cuñados, Akuma y Kumida, el Tercero, Kakashi, Shikaku Nara, Ibiki Morino, Tsunade Senju, Shizune Kato, su maestro Jiraiya y su esposa. Los gemelos no habían querido que él apuntara nada, prefiriendo implantarle sus recuerdos y memorias directamente para que la información no se filtrara en la raíz. _Otra _cosa que tenía que arreglar. Al parecer el cese era momentáneo; Danzo sabía que con él en el poder no podría seguir actuando activamente pero eso no le había impedido seguir cultivando ninjas en su pequeño grupito de anbu.

Minato iba a arreglar muchas cosas que hasta ahora no sabía que necesitaran arreglo. Empezando por poner al corriente de todo a los mencionados. Necesitaría su ayuda para todo lo que pensaba hacer. No iba a permitir que Kushina muriera y que su hijo se quedara huérfano, fuera odiado y maltratado. ¡No señor! De solo pensarlo le hervía la sangre, y pensar que se había sacrificado para que después le apuñalaran por la espalda de semejante manera…

"¿Minato?", preguntó el Tercero cuando vio el grupo tan dispar de gente que se encontraba en una de las salas secretas que Kushina había sellado a cal y canto, "¿Qué está pasando?"

"He recibido unas noticias muy interesantes", los invitados se miraron unos a otros totalmente confundidos y con curiosidad, "Decidme, Uchihas y Kumida, ¿sabías que vuestros hijos tienen en realidad 21 años y que usaron un jutsu en el _futuro_ para volver al principio de todo?"

Los mencionados se quedaron estupefactos, incrédulos. ¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo Minato? Podía leerlo en sus rostros pero la seriedad, el enfado de su expresión, les confirmó que no mentía. Vio cómo Fugaku abría y cerraba la boca sin saber qué decir. Luego observó las reacciones de los demás: al Tercero se le había caído la pipa, Kakashi había cerrado su libro, Tsunade había dejado de lado el sake sin que Shizune tuviera que quitársela, Shikaku estaba recto en su silla, Jiraiya no le miraba los pechos a Tsunade e Ibiki tenía la boca abierta.

"Los tres tienen el Mangekyou Sharingan y utilizaron una técnica ocular llamada Izanagi que permite cambiar el destino", explicó brevemente y les dio unos segundos para volver en sí. Ahora sabía que toda su atención estaba puesta en él. "Al parecer al nacer Naruto dentro de un par de meses el Kyubi será liberado a causa de Obito, que _sí, _está vivo Kakashi, y Kushina y yo moriremos al sellarlo en nuestro hijo recién nacido que será odiado y maltratado al crecer".

"¿¡Pe-pero cómo!?", empezó Kumida, con el rostro preocupado y pálido, pero Minato alzó una mano.

"Akuma y tú os haríais cargo de él hasta ser asesinados por Danzo unos 6 años más tarde, aproximadamente. Itachi e Hinata ascenderían de rango rápidamente hasta convertirse en anbu con 12 años mientras Shisui, un jonin, se encargaría de él por unos años más. Sin embargo, el clan Uchiha y su golpe de Estado obligaría a Itachi, chantajeado por Danzo, a matar al clan dejando vivos a Hinata, cuya muerte sería falsificada a ojos de todos, y a Sasuke".

Los rostros de sus camaradas eran un poema. Las mujeres, salvo Tsunade, estaban llorando en silencio y algunas caras masculinas parecían dirigirse con alerta a Akuma y Fugaku. Nadie dijo una palabra, totalmente impactados por lo que estaban escuchando. Kushina cogió su mano en silencio y él prosiguió.

"Hinata sería enviada a Kumo con una nueva identidad gracias a un contrato matrimonial e Itachi ingresaría en Akatsuki, el grupo terrorista liderado por Obito, para servir de espía para Konoha. Sasuke crecería odiando a Itachi y buscando venganza, traicionaría a Konoha yéndose con Orochimaru durante años hasta matar a su maestro y luego a Itachi, para más tarde enterarse de la verdad y acabar uniéndose a Akatsuki", Mikoto se removió en su asiento, mareada, y apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de su esposo y pariente lejano, "Mientras tanto, Naruto iría a entrenar con Jiraiya durante 3 años y luego regresaría a Konoha. Jiraiya sería asesinado juntamente con Asuma Sarutobi entre otros muchos. Akatsuki capturaría a todos los jinchuriki y bijuu salvo por Hachibi y el Kyubi. Poco después Obito iniciaría una Cuarta Guerra ninja donde todos los países se aliarían en contra de Obito, quién todos creerían es Madara Uchiha, y Kabuto el aprendiz de Orochimaru, quién usaría el Edo Tensei para resucitar a _todo_ tipo de muertos, incluyéndome a mí".

"¿Y Shisui?", preguntó una pequeña voz llorosa pero firme, era Kumida, con los ojos rojos.

"Shisui sería experimentado por Orochimaru y resucitado por él", habló en el silencio de la sala, "Sería él, viendo la devastación después de matar a la resurrección de Madara, el verdadero, y extraer el Juubi de Obito, quién usaría el Izanagi para regresar".

Durante media hora nadie habló, todos pensativos. Las noticias que les había dado no eran precisamente buenas pero tenían una importante ventaja: no había pasado todavía. Tenían apenas 2 meses para evitar el ataque a Konoha y Minato sabía que Obito debía tener espías dentro de Konoha. ¿De qué otra manera supo que a Kushina le iban a inducir el parto el día 10 de Octubre?

"¿Cuál es el plan?", preguntó finalmente Shikaku, abriendo la boca por primera vez.

"El parto de Kushina estaba planeado el 10 de Octubre, debido al riesgo natural de que el sello del Kyubi se rompa, Biwako propuso inducir el parto antes de acabar el noveno mes de embarazo", explicó Minato para aquellos que no sabían los detalles del nacimiento de Naruto.

"La información se filtró…", susurró Kakashi, con el rostro estoico y furioso. ¿Obito había matado a las personas que consideraba su familia? No sabía que pensar.

"Exactamente. Tenderemos una trampa a Obito. El día 5 de Octubre, 5 días antes del parto previsto, Kushina dará a luz y Kumida extraerá al Kyubi para sellarlo en un lugar seguro", informó viendo que todos asentían viendo que era la mejor opción.

"¿Dónde se sellará al Kyubi temporalmente?", preguntó Akuma, intercambiando miradas con su mujer.

"En uno de los gemelos, ¿no es así?", intercedió Shikaku, con la mirada afilada, cuando Minato iba a responder.

"Exacto. Nadie, salvo nosotros, sabemos de la identidad de Itachi, Hinata y Shisui. Obito no pensará que un niño de 6 años pueda ser el contenedor del Kyubi", comentó él y viendo el rostro preocupado de su cuñada prosiguió, "Aun así, hasta que la amenaza no desaparezca, los gemelos estarán a cargo de Fugaku, Akuma y Kumida. Hasta nuevo aviso no tendréis ninguna otra misión salvo proteger a los gemelos y a Itachi. Hacedlo con la mayor naturalidad y discreción posible".

"Entendido".

"¿Qué pasará con Danzo?", preguntó el antiguo Hokage, su pipa como siempre en su boca. Su rostro contrito.

"Haré que la raíz se integre con los anbu y Danzo pasará a ser juzgado junto con Homura y Utatane. Ahora tengo motivos para pensar que los tres son corruptos, Danzo con seguridad. Los nuevos miembros del consejo serán Shikaku Nara, Hiruzen Sarutobi y Tsunade Senju", los mencionados asintieron, sin mucho fanfare, y Tsunade frunció el ceño mirando a su antigua botella de sake.

"¿Qué haremos con Akatsuki? Deberíamos neutralizarlos antes de que se conviertan en un problema", la voz fuerte y naturalmente demandante de Fugaku Uchiha se escuchó. Los demás asintieron pensando exactamente lo mismo.

"Bueno, tengo dos ideas que me gustaría comentar y analizar. La primera es cazar discretamente a los Akatsuki antes del día 10 de Octubre y la segunda es cazarlos después. Si no podemos retener o matar a Obito el día previsto entonces sabrá que iré a por él…"

"Y si matamos a los Akatsuki antes seguramente Obito se enterará y sabrá que, de alguna manera, lo sabes", siguió Akuma, sacudiendo la cabeza, "Un problema aún mayor que la otra opción".

"Si me permitís, ¿quiénes son los miembros de Akatsuki?", preguntó Shikaku, un brillo calculador en sus ojos que informaba a todos que tenía un nuevo plan.

"Orochimaru de Konoha, Sasori de Suna, Kisame de Kiri, Deidara de Iwa lo será en un futuro, Kabuto de Konoha, Kakuzu de Taki, Konan, Nagato y Yahiko de Ame y, finalmente, Hidan de Yuga", recitó él y los otros no se sorprendieron al escuchar que Orochimaru estaba implicado.

"¿Nagato?", el rostro de Jiraiya era un poema, incluso Tsunade estaba sorprendida. Recordaba a esos 3 niños, huérfanos, de hacía años que su amigo acogió. ¿Serían ellos...?

"Me temo que sí…", entonces sonrió, "No obstante, me informaron que Nagato, Konan y Yahiko se rindieron y ayudaron posteriormente a Naruto, así que es posible redimirlos".

"De cualquier manera, ahora nos es imposible ir tras ellos sin hacer saltar las alarmas de Obito", dijo el Tercero, y los demás asintieron aunque su alumno sin mucho entusiasmo.

"No obstante, lo que si podemos hacer es eliminar a Orochimaru y a Kabuto junto con todas sus bases y experimentos que supongo que tienen", dijo Shikaku y Minato sonrió con picardía al ver una salida perfecta, "Es deber de Konoha buscar a su ninja renegado, después de todo".

"Bien pues", Kushina se arremangó con determinación su vestido, "¿Quién va a ir tras Orochimaru?"

Minato sonrió, "Kakashi y Jiraiya junto con un equipo de anbu más, partiréis dentro de 3 días. Tendréis hasta el 1 de Octubre para eliminar a Orochimaru, Kabuto y todos sus escondrijos. Quiero _todo_ limpio. Ni un solo experimento en pie; no quiero sorpresas tardías. Si hace falta enviaré a otro equipo anbu pero no regreséis hasta que borréis del mapa a Orochimaru y su existencia".

Los mencionados asintieron y Minato borró de su lista otro punto.

"¿Algo más a mencionar?", preguntó el Tercero cuando vio los distintos puntos restantes de su lista.

"Sí, me informaron que hubo un intento de secuestro en la primogénita Hyuga que acabó con el chantaje de Kiri y la muerte de Hizashi a cambio de Hinata, la hija del líder. Visto esto encuentro que tenemos problemas de seguridad. Tenemos que reforzar las entradas a la aldea y el perímetro de seguridad. Adicionalmente, voy ordenar una interrogación anual de todos los ninjas de Konoha o residentes en Konoha", los otros se encogieron de hombros y asintieron, dando gracias por la información privilegiada.

"El hospital necesita una renovación. Tsunade, tú te encargarás de adiestrar junto con Shizune a los médicos, nuevos y antiguos, si hace falta. Pasaran un examen inicial y otro cada 5 años", Tsunade sonrió tristemente pensando en los nuevos avances de su querido hospital.

"No podré Minato, yo-"

"Lo sé, harás terapia si es necesario, Tsunade, pero ahora te necesitamos", le imploró con la mirada el Cuarto y ella suspiró. Tendría que acabar con su hemofobia; asintió.

"Dos equipos anbu serán despachados después del 10 de Octubre para acabar con Kisame de Kiri y Sasori de Suna; una vez realizadas estas tareas mandaremos a otros dos equipos para eliminar a Hidan de Yuga y Kakuzu de Taki. No podemos permitir que la seguridad de nuestra aldea decaiga", comentó finalmente y vio que todos estaban de acuerdo, "Y por último…"

Suspiró fuertemente y todos se giraron a mirar a los dos Uchiha de la sala, "El golpe de Estado".

"No podemos dejar que eso suceda pero el clan Uchiha es importante para la aldea", comentó él cuando escuchó las palabras duras de Fugaku. Todos asintieron, "¿Hay murmullos ahora del golpe?"

Akuma y Fugaku se miraron pero ambos negaron, "La cosa está totalmente calmada".

"Mmmh, no me extrañaría que fuera a raíz del ataque del Kyubi. El único capaz de controlar al bijuu era Hashirama, que está muerto, y los ojos de Madara, que tienen más de 50 personas del clan Uchiha. Los dedos estarían todos apuntando en una sola dirección", comentó el Tercero y Fugaku chasqueó la lengua porque, en realidad, era _cierto_.

"La presencia de Obito tiene que pasar totalmente desapercibida y el bijuu no debe ser liberado sino la chispa del odio prenderá", dijo Shikaku y Akuma miró a su esposa con algo de tristeza. Él no habría podido permitirlo; ¿cómo iba a odiar a Konoha?

"Podemos inventar algún tipo de competición para el festival de verano, ¿qué os parece? Si hacemos que el clan Uchiha se compenetre en la participación junto con otros clanes no se sentirá tan distanciado", anunció Kushina y Kumida asintió junto con Shizune con entusiasmo.

Minato sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al ver las miradas conspiradoras de las mujeres, salvo Tsunade que estaba resacosa, y se preguntó si había hecho bien al dejar que su mujer embarazada planeara una competición para el festival. Tenía la sensación que no iba a acabar muy bien para él, o su dignidad, y a juzgar por el rostro de Akuma y Fukagu no era el único que lo pensaba.

…..

Hinata se sentía tristemente vacía y no era por el dolor de la pérdida de su esposo. Como la kunoichi que era le había sido _relativamente _fácil dejar de lado su sufrimiento, sobre todo porque Darui seguía vivo en esta realidad. Aun así, el vacío que sentía era debido a la falta de su demonio, Yoru, que no había viajado con ellos. Suponía que debía estar en el lugar dónde hubiera estado el día en que volvieron pero lo que más le preocupaba era saber si Yoru se acordaría de ella. Su madre, no obstante, después de hacer una cena especial cuando regresaron de su reunión extraoficial al darse cuenta que sus hijos les habían perdido hacía años, le había comentado que su demonio podría buscar a Yoru, ahora que sabía quién era.

Suspiró nuevamente y miró el calendario. Solo una semana en la Academia antes de las pruebas de genin. Dio gracias a Minato y a su nuevo sistema educativo, que permitía presentarse a los exámenes una vez al mes, y supo que había sido únicamente para su beneficio. Una vez más el equipo Uchiha iba a hacer historia, esta vez graduándose con 7 años y siendo puestos en el mismo equipo. Entre risas, después de amenazarle, Minato les había prometido que estarían en el mismo equipo y tendrían incluso el mismo número que antaño.

Para bien o para mal su jonin sensei sería otra persona puesto que Ibiki estaba demasiado ocupado interrogado, y torturando, a los anbu de la raíz como para perder tiempo con ellos. Tenían ciertas sospechas de quién iba a ser su nuevo sensei pero lo cierto era que el equipo Uchiha estaba demasiado ocupado disfrutando siendo niños como para pensar. Rápidamente los niños de la Academia se habían dado cuenta de lo diferentes que ellos eran, decidiendo jugar con otros en lugar de estar sentados en silencio bajo la sombra de los árboles del patio. Kushina, quién se había presentado en la escuela junto con su hermana Kumida, a petición del Hokage, pasaba el rato con sus sobrinos y el primo de éstos. Todos sabían que no era para protegerlos a ellos sino para que _ellos_ la protegieran a ella.

"En vista de vuestras memorias no tengo duda alguna de que podríais protegeros a vosotros mismos pero resulta que nadie, salvo un pequeño puñado de personas, lo sabe; y todos queremos que siga así mucho tiempo", les había dicho Minato en casa de su cuñada, con quien cenaban una vez por semana. Las hermanas no habían querido separarse durante mucho tiempo así que Minato se había encogido de hombros. Comida gratis, "Además, Kushina se queja constantemente de aburrimiento- ¡OUGH! ¡Kushina!"

El tic en el ojo de la mujer pelirroja les hizo retroceder a todos salvo a su hermana, que reía descaradamente de su cuñado, quién había recibido un sopapo en la nuca.

"Lo que Minato quiere decir, niños, es que no me importaría estar en la Academia para veros más a menudo. En casa hay pocas cosas que pueda hacer sin ayuda y Minato está muy ocupado procesando a Danzo", la cara dulce de su tía no les había engañado ni un segundo pero los gemelos asintieron al ver a Minato y a su padre hacerlo tras las dos mujeres, "¿No os importa? ¡Perfecto!"

Shisui e Hinata se miraron de reojo antes de proseguir con la cena. Lo cierto es que tenían poco que hacer, la Academia era incluso más aburrida que en la primera vez, y solo se contentaban entrenando con sus padres y asombrándoles con sus habilidades. Sus abuelos habían enviado, junto con una pequeña escolta, el pergamino de los tigres para que los gemelos lo volvieran a firmar e Itachi había recibido de nuevo el contrato con los cuervos por parte de Kumida. La historia parecía repetirse. Cuando llegó el día del examen nadie se sorprendió de ver que los Uchiha habían pasado con un 100% en todas las materias. Lo mejor de todo era que, con la raíz desbandada finalmente, y con Danzo y los otros 2 consejeros en la cárcel y con el chakra sellado, no eran vigilados ni perseguidos como antes.

"Bien niños", dijo el instructor, "Estos serán vuestros equipos… Equipo 13: Hinata, Itachi y Shisui Uchiha. Vuestro jonin-sensei es Shikaku Nara".

Los 3 se giraron, sin inmutarse, a mirar al jonin y el líder Nara sentado en la ventana para ver cómo hacía un ademán hacia el patio. Se transportaron en un remolino de hojas que dejó a todos los presentes, salvo Shikaku, con la boca abierta y aparecieron al lado de los columpios del recreo.

"Debimos haberlo sabido", contestó Shisui antes de que los otros pudieran decir nada, "Una de las 3 personas que siempre está junto al Hokage, que sabe la verdad y que no sale de la aldea a no ser que exista una gran emergencia".

"Obviamente que el Hokage no os iba a dejar salir de la aldea, al menos de momento", asintió Shikaku y sonrió al ver por primera vez a los afamados Uchiha de lo que le habló Minato.

Hinata rodó los ojos y siguió al líder de su nuevo equipo, camino hacia la torre roja del Hokage. Shikaku seguramente había recibido una lista de sus habilidades, además, ninguno se fiaba de hablar de nada importante en plena luz del día en mitad de la aldea donde cualquier podía oírles. Minato había capturado a uno de los espías de Obito y sabía las identidades de los otros dos, era fácil ahora darles información falsa sin que se dieran cuenta. Aun así, Minato había ideado un plan para que el equipo 13 fuera, en el futuro, la escolta del Hokage. El grupo anbu, encabezado por él mismo, que sería el mejor de la aldea. La élite. Kakashi, mientras él no pudiera salir de la aldea, sería el capitán provisional del escuadrón anbu 1. Curioso que todos, salvo por un ojo de Kakashi, tuvieran el Sharingan.

"¡Ah, equipo 13! Ya estáis aquí, perfecto", dijo Minato y Shisui miró discretamente la concentración de chakra que guardaba las espaldas del Hokage, uno de tantos, "Un momento".

El nuevo equipo de genin y su maestro observaron como Minato hacía unas señas y una barrera de sonido, que solo pudieron ver los gemelos pero que todos notaron debido a su chakra, apareció. Al parecer el Hokage no quería que nadie se enterase de lo que iba a contar, ni siquiera sus anbu. Hinata vio a los nuevos consejeros, Tsunade y Hiruzen, sentados en un pequeño sofá verde frente a una mesa baja con tazas humeantes de té.

"Sentaos, sentaos. Bien", les indicó a las sillas que había delante del sofá, y él se sentó en su butaca de oficina que acabó arrastrando de detrás de su mesa. "He recibido noticias de Kakashi. Sorprendentemente ya han sido capaces de acabar con Kabuto, aunque claro, en estos momentos no es más que un aprendiz de Orochimaru".

"En el hospital hemos confirmado, basado en los documentos de Nono del orfanato y los de Danzo de la raíz que efectivamente el muerto es Kabuto Yakushi, el hijo adoptivo de Nono Yakushi", informó Tsunade entregando a Minato la carpeta con las fichas de Kabuto.

"Tuvimos que enviar refuerzos a Jiraiya pero al parecer la primera base de Orochimaru, asentada en una pequeña isla del gran lago Kaguchi, ha sido totalmente eliminada. Según la información de los interrogados puede haber entre bases más. Kakashi ha descubierto el rastro de Orochimaru hacia una siguiente base, localizado al sur de la Isla de las Olas, y dentro de pocos días deberíamos recibir el informe de Jiraiya", comentó el Tercero, fumando de su pipa como siempre hacía pero mucho más relajado que nunca.

"¿Cuánto tiempo supondría eliminar las otras 5 bases?", preguntó Minato observando a sus consejeros.

Finalmente Shikaku habló, "Contando que la primera base, a la que llamaré Isla Laboratorio, ha sido aniquilada en tan solo un par de días puedo deducir que no era el cuartel general de Orochimaru. Es bastante lógico puesto que una isla tiene poca salida si hubiera una emergencia. Siguiendo este misma deducción me cuesta creer que Orochimaru se asentara en la Isla de las Olas, probablemente es algún otro lugar de experimentación; de esa manera, si se le escapa algún experimento nadie se toparía con él y daría con su paradero. Debe ser bastante fácil eliminar esta base, quizá un día o dos dependiendo de cuánta gente la habite".

"¿Crees que Orochimaru tiene varios lugares para experimentar?", preguntó Minato, el que menos relación había tenido con el sanin, y Shikaku asintió.

"Orochimaru tenía una obsesión con experimentar", empezó Tsunade y luego miró de reojo al Tercero, "cuando nuestro maestro descubrió su laboratorio en Konoha estoy segura que no le gustó nada dejar atrás sus experimentos".

Hiruzen Sarutobi asintió, con expresión más grave, "Orochimaru no querría que le pasara una segunda vez. Sus laboratorios deben estar en lugares aislados; Shikaku debe tener toda la razón. El hecho que tenga bases refuerza esta teoría. Además, con la información del equipo 13 sabemos que la base principal de Orochimaru está al norte del País del Fuego, entre Iwa y Yukagakure y que otra de sus bases se encuentra en Kusagakure".

"Debemos acabar con él antes de que se dé cuenta de nuestras acciones", mencionó la rubia, sacudiendo la cabeza, "o de lo contrario Orochimaru se nos escapará de las manos como la serpiente que es".

Todos asintieron, era imposible de refutar. "¿Qué más podéis contarnos de Orochimaru?"

La pregunta estaba dirigida al equipo 13 y todos se giraron expectantes a mirarles. Intercambiaron miradas y finalmente Itachi habló, "Lo que sabemos respecto a sus bases y experimentos es que tenía, al menos, 4 bases localizadas en los lugares nombrados. Sabemos de otra base que fue utilizaba más tarde por Kabuto pero cuya localización es desconocida y otra base abandonada en el futuro en la Isla de los Demonios; de ésta última sabemos que todavía no la ha construido, su funcionamiento estará en marcha dentro de 11 años y para ese entonces será una base reciente".

"Es decir, 5 bases conocidas, una desconocida y otra aun sin crear", recapituló Shikaku poniendo sus manos bajo su barbilla.

"También sabemos que 2 bases eran prisiones mientras que 2 de ellas eran puramente laboratorios, una de ellas era un lugar de almacenamiento, de documentos y demás, mientras que las otras 2 restantes eran las bases principales de Orochimaru, donde residían sus experimentos finales supervivientes y a su mando", dijo Hinata.

"La Isla Laboratorio es precisamente eso, un laboratorio, mientras que la base cerca de la Isla de las Olas era una especie de cárcel dónde Orochimaru guardaba vivos a sus futuros experimentos", finalizó Shisui.

"Ya veo… Un laboratorio y una prisión destruidos, no tenemos que preocuparnos por la Isla de los Demonios todavía…"

"Será mejor atacar directamente a Orochimaru en su cuartel general, de otra forma volverá a construir sus bases hasta que no sea eliminado", dijo Tsunade y los demás asintieron, de momento solo quedaba esperar.

….

Obito ahogó una pequeña risa y siguió observando Konoha desde la cima de uno de los tantos picos que rodeaban la aldea. Había llegado el momento que tanto tiempo había esperado y por el cual había pasado meses planeando: el ataque del Kyubi. Destruiría Konoha y a la vez se quedaría con el bijuu más poderoso del mundo, de momento. Lo cierto es que le había sorprendido enterarse por uno de sus espías que Minato, su antiguo maestro, había dado órdenes para deshacerse de Orochimaru y eliminar toda su investigación. La única forma de que Minato hubiera descubierto más información acerca de uno de los renegados de Konoha era a través de Danzo. Frunció ligeramente el ceño tras su máscara. Al parecer el Cuarto había descubierto que la raíz seguía activa. ¡Bah! A él qué más le daba; odiaba a Danzo y el viejo siempre había resultado ser un dolor en el culo. Mejor así para todos.

Lo que sí que le había sorprendido era la encarcelación de los otros consejeros del Tercero. Por lo visto Minato había investigado a fondo… De momento estaba seguro en su conocimiento de que Minato no tenía información de Akatsuki o de sus únicos integrantes: Pein y Konan. Hubiera sido un fastidio tener que lidiar con los anbu de Konoha y con el Cuarto Hokage, que seguro que hubiera salido de la aldea para perseguirle. Si tuviera un poco más de sentimentalismo en su duro cuerpo se hubiera sentido algo culpable por lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer esa misma noche pero lo cierto es que ya no sentía casi nada, solo ira. Kakashi le había traicionado, Minato también… Konoha pagaría el precio de su venganza, serían daños colaterales pero él ya no tenía nada que perder.

Con sus padres muertos, sin hermanos, distanciado del clan que le había mirado por encima del hombro, sin amigos, sin maestro, sin Rin. Cuando anocheció se deslizó sigilosamente hasta el suelo. Había visto actividad cerca del complejo Uchiha y también cómo Biwako, la esposa del Tercero, arrastraba a Kushina, la jinchuriki y esposa de Minato, lejos de Mikoto y su hijo pequeño. Mmm… Ya era la hora. Observó con ojo de águila cómo el equipo de anbu se desplazaba cubriéndoles las espaldas a la embarazada y al equipo médico de ninjas. ¿Dónde estaban sus 3 aliados y espías? Cubierto entre las ramas miró la luna llena y dedujo que llegaban casi 10 minutos tarde de la hora acordada.

Dio un respingo, "¿Buscas a éstos?"

Se giró de inmediato y vio a su antiguo maestro, cogiendo el cuello del cadáver de uno de sus espías. Obito no podía creerlo. ¡Le habían tendido una trampa! Se giró a mirar a la embaraza pero allí estaba Kushina, manos en sus caderas con expresión iracunda. Los médicos se habían quitado el traje y podía ver que eran otro equipo de anbu mientras que el primer equipo había rodeado el claro donde se escondía. Maldiciendo interiormente se quedó quieto, pensando, Minato debía haber descubierto a uno, o quizá a todos, de sus espías. ¿Habría inducido el parto días antes? ¡Claro que sí!

"¡Ugh!", gruñó por lo bajo esquivando el kunai eléctrico de su maestro.

Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que Minato estaba ahora tras de sí.

"¡Rasengan!", casi murmuró el Cuarto, impactando con más odio que nunca la bola espiral de chakra que tenía sujeta en su mano.

Obito solo sintió el impacto contra el suelo antes de ponerse de pie. Un puño de Kushina estaba a punto de impactar peligrosamente con su cabeza; si quería vivir tenía que esquivarlo. Sonrió triunfalmente detrás de su máscara levantándose para mirar a Kushina, a menos de 2 segundos de impactar con él. Sin embargo, cuando quiso usar su técnica espacio – tiempo, se dio cuenta que no pudo ir más allá que metros a la distancia. ¡Alguien había sellado el claro!

"¡Maldita!", gritó cuando vio la sonrisa maliciosa de Kushina, que había dejado que Obito se escapara siendo mucho más lenta de lo habitual.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Ahora estaba dentro de un claro relativamente pequeño con 8 anbu, el Hokage y su esposa que ya bien podría ser la sanin Tsunade con su fuerza monstruosa. Miró con sus ojos de lado a lado, sin dejar ver su ansiedad, y comprobó que solo saldría vivo de la pelea derrotándolos a todos. Sus ojos evolucionaron al Mangekyou Sharingan. Quizá no viviría para ver el amanecer pero se llevaría consigo a cuantos pudiera. Las llamas negras rodaron fuera de su ojo en dirección a uno de los anbu, sin embargo, sin estar éstos envenenados, como había contado con la ayuda de uno de sus espías, esquivaron las llamas sobre volando la zona hasta caer de nuevo al suelo. Esquivó varios puñetazos y kunais, una de las katanas de los anbu le rozó la espalda y empezó a sangrar ligeramente.

Furioso porque sus planes habían sido truncados, sacó unos grilletes y en cuanto uno de los anbu enmascarado pasó a través de él le lanzó las cadenas a la garganta. Empezó a apretar sin embargo éstas se rompieron con una patada de Kushina. Obito lanzó su pierna e hizo contacto con el estómago cercano de la mujer. Salió volando al mismo tiempo que una katana le rajaba la parte derecha de la máscara. Se cayó a pedazos. Obito, con una tremenda sorpresa, observó cómo los ojos zafiro de su maestro se entrecerraban con odio pero sin mostrar estupefacción. ¡Minato lo sabía! ¿Cómo sabía que era _él_ quien se escondía tras la máscara? ¿Le habrían traicionado Pein y Konan?

"Así que lo sabes…", habló finalmente, liberando parte de su frustración. Todos pararon de golpe al ver la señal de Minato, "¿Sigues queriendo matarme?"

"Obito, morirás esta noche, esto te lo aseguro. Ni siquiera voy a escuchar tus palabras", y se lanzó de nuevo con un rayo en la mano.

Los anbu, como por arte de magia, se lanzaron de golpe y Obito perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos. Simplemente luchaba con todo lo que tenía, casi instintivamente. Evitó puñetazos, patadas, cadenas, kunais, shuriken,… sin embargo era obvio que no podía combatir al mismo tiempo con 10 personas, algunas más experimentadas y más poderosas que él. Una katana le inmovilizó en su lugar y giró la cabeza para darse cuenta que Kushina, con una brecha sangrante en la frente, jadeante, con el brazo izquierdo roto, había cogido una katana del único anbu caído y le había apuñalado por la espalda mientras se tapaba la cara contra una patada. Notó al instante que había atravesado uno de sus pulmones. Tosió sangre e hizo un último esfuerzo.

"¡Ah!", gritó Kushina y se cortó parte del uniforme prendido en llamas negras.

Obito notó otro gran dolor en su pecho, de nuevo el Rasengan de Minato. ¿Cómo podría esquivar al Rayo Amarillo de Konoha? Su maestro había llenado el claro de kunais especiales, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello. El Rasengan le abrió el estómago y casi cayeron sus intestinos a fuera, salió despedido por el aire y lo último que vio fue los rayos del sol alzarse por el este antes de que un anbu le cortara la cabeza en el aire.

Minato miró impasible el cuerpo muerto de Obito, ahora definitivamente muerto. Aun así, tenían que lidiar con el anciano Madara. Cómo podía estar vivo después de tanto tiempo era un misterio. Había tenido que hacerle una visita acompañado de Kakashi y varios anbu pero finalmente, el anciano, enfermo desde hace mucho tiempo, había sucumbido sin mucho apremio. Le habían amputado todos los miembros y el equipo 13 había verificado con su Sharingan Eterno que Madara estuviera definitivamente muerto.

"Muy bien, ya está", dijo un anbu médico a Kushina, después de sanarle las pocas heridas que tenía.

Un solo anbu había muerto y otro estaba muy malherido. Minato envió a uno de los grupos anbu a patrullar la zona mientras el otro llevaba el cadáver a la morgue y al herido al hospital donde les esperaban los gemelos e Itachi. Tsunade entró en el vestíbulo a grandes zancadas, miró el cuerpo inconsciente y le hizo un ademán con la cabeza.

"Sígueme", les condujo al ala de alta seguridad. Minato asintió al ver las reverencias de algunos y los asentimientos de cabeza de otros.

Era una noche tranquila y el Cuarto Hokage, interiormente, estaba muy aliviado por haber tenido la información del equipo 13. Había sido incalculable su valor. Kyubi estaba a salvo, la aldea estaba a salvo, su familia estaba a salvo, y él seguía vivo. El destino había cambiado para mejor. Tendría que darle las gracias a Kumida y a sus sobrinos por la barrera de sellado de esta noche. Sonrió con un deje arrogante. ¿Creía Obito que le dejaría escapar? Ni siquiera le habían dado tiempo a entonar una sola técnica.

Minato salió de sus pensamientos, "Parece que le ha torturado con el Tsukuyomi. Podemos parar la técnica y despertarlo aunque estará una buena semana en cama".

Era la voz de Hinata, que conversaba con Tsunade y mantenía el párpado abierto del anbu, al que le habían quitado la máscara. Así que Obito había aprovechado un par de segundos para hacer contacto visual… No sabía por qué pero no le extrañaba que, aun estando tan presionado, hubiera podido hacerlo.

"Hazlo", le ordenó Tsunade y aguantó el otro párpado cuando se lo indicó Hinata.

Los ojos violetas oscuro de Hinata evolucionaron. El Mangekyou apareció en sus orbes y éstas se fijaron en los ojos grises del anbu. El cabello lila recogido en una coleta había sido esparcido por la almohada y las armas habían sido recolectadas encima de una mesilla metálica. Minato sabía cuán incómodo era estar tumbado con el uniforme entero.

"Mmm…", gimió el anbu y se revolvió en las sábanas con expresión atormentada.

"Aguántala, todavía no he acabado",

Shisui e Itachi cogieron a la mujer por los brazos y Tsunade aguantó la cabeza recta. Hinata le abrió los párpados de nuevo.

"¡No, no!", se contorsionó y Minato le agarró las piernas, una patada a punto de conectar con el cuerpo de Shisui.

De repente paró en seco y volvió a dormir. Hinata asintió al ver la mirada inquisidora de Tsunade y ésta suspiró.

"Le curaré las heridas, ya podéis iros".

Minato asintió y cogió a sus sobrinos por el hombro suavemente. Caminaron en silencio hasta el edificio del Hokage y allí les esperaban los preocupados padres y Kushina. Kumida abrazó fuertemente a sus hijos, al igual que Mikoto, mientras Akuma y Fugaku miraban, totalmente aliviados.

"Todo ha ido bien", informó nada más entrar y notar el chakra de los sellos de la oficina.

Naruto y Sasuke estaban dormidos en una cuna portable que habían traído Kumida y Mikoto. Los genin se miraron entre ellos al sentarse en el sofá. No se podían creer que todo hubiera funcionado de acuerdo al plan. Era la prueba más contundente de que el Izanagi había ocurrido. Hinata sonrió ligeramente al mismo tiempo que Shisui y miró a Itachi, que la miraba fijamente. Sonrió y, curiosamente, él le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ver la máscara de serpiente del anbu le había hecho recordar algo bastante curioso: Uróboros, la serpiente que se muerde la cola, el ciclo infinito. ¿Estaría el Izanagi basado en esa idea? ¿Quería eso decir que volvería a ocurrir en el futuro, _algo_? Esperaba que no porque esta nueva realidad le estaba empezando a gustar mucho más.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Editado! <strong>

**R & R.**


	18. Por un futuro mejor

**CAPÍTULO EDITADO & REVISADO**

**Sumario: **¿Cómo sería la historia si Hinata hubiera sido la hermana gemela de Shisui Uchiha, hija de un Uchiha y una Uzumaki? ¿Qué pasaría si Naruto e Hinata fueran primos y si Sasuke no fuera el último Uchiha? ¿Qué habría pasado si Hinata, Shisui e Itachi fueran los tres prodigios? El resultado, la Hinata fuerte que la mayoría deseamos.

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18 - Por un futuro mejor.<strong>

Kumida observó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro a sus hijos gemelos jugar con Gaara. El hijo que el Kazekage había abandonado a su suerte. Había sido fácil, para los prodigios Uchiha, persuadirle con tal de llevarse al benjamín de la Arena a Konoha. Desde ese momento el bebé Gaara de apenas 8 meses pasó a formar parte de la familia Uzumaki-Uchiha. Habían alzado un revuelo, en el clan y en parte de la aldea, al ver que habían adoptado a un niño jinchuriki como su familia y es que ellos no veían a Gaara como una herramienta de poder sino como un hijo y un hermano más. Kumida, que había dejado su trabajo de embajadora durante meses para vigilar a Naruto y a su hermana junto con su esposo Akuma, había recibido una tremenda sorpresa: estaba embarazada.

El equipo 13 había sido enviado a los exámenes de chunin siguientes, una vez se capturó a Obito y fue condenado, y habían pasado con distinción las pruebas de chunin en la Arena. Con 7 años eran el único equipo de Konoha, y de otros países, en ascender enteramente de rango con menos de 10 años. Incluso Kakashi había tenido 8 años cuando fue ascendido, y eso ya era decir. Además, todos sabían que el equipo 13 no había hecho ni una sola misión D, sin embargo, habían participado en 3 misiones de rango A exitosas; todas de origen desconocido.

Habían pasado casi 9 meses de ese entonces y estaba a punto de dar a luz en cualquier momento. Viendo a sus 3 hijos en el salón, dibujando en varios papeles formas inteligibles a placer de Gaara, cuyo cabello pelirrojo era igual al suyo, se preguntó si no debería retirarse a disfrutarlo mientras pudiera.

"Mira Gaara", dijo Hinata enseñándole una hoja de papel. No pudo ver qué era pero el rostro sorprendido de Gaara y sus ojos como platos así como la boca abierta fueron suficientes para ella.

"¡Hi!", anunció orgullosamente el bebé como si hubiera dado un discurso y los otros rieron asintiendo.

Kushina, Minato y Naruto habían sobrevivido y el Kyubi había vuelto a ser traspasado a Kushina una vez recuperada, es decir, al par de días. El bijuu no había dado mucha guerra, una vez Hinata había compartido sus memorias de buena gana mientras lo acogía en su interior. Por otro lado, Hinata y Shisui habían encontrado de nuevo a sus demonios, gracias a la colaboración del zorro demoníaco de Kumida. Decir que estaban encantados era un eufemismo. Al parecer las memorias de los demonios habían viajado a través de la realidad, cosa que les había dejado a todos algo confusos y a los gemelos con ganas de investigar sobre el Izanagi.

Por otro lado, Akuma veía al clan mucho más relajado y compenetrado con la aldea. Los planes de Mikoto, Kushina y su mujer habían dado sus frutos. Había algo, aun así, que le tenía nervioso: el equipo 13 era muy distante con todos. No le extrañaba. No tenían 7 años sino 22, vivían en cuerpos de niños pequeños con nuevas y poco deseadas limitaciones. Tenían que volver a entrenar y aprender a controlar su antiguo cuerpo. Decir que estaban frustrados sería _otro_ eufemismo. Lo cierto es que toda la situación en sí, o por lo menos aquellos que sabían de ella, les había afectado muchísimo. Si bien se estaba intentando corregir los errores que les habían llevado a la muerte, eso no significaba que todo fuera un camino de rosas.

Los prodigios Uchiha eran bastante desconfiados, serios y, para que mentirse, estaban cansados. Aquello que les había cementado la situación en sus mentes de una vez por todas fue que el equipo 13 usara un henge de sus antiguos cuerpos delante de otra de sus reuniones extra oficiales. Durante minutos se habían quedado observando a los 3 adultos, de aspecto obviamente familiar, y Akuma se dio cuenta que, sin comerlo ni beberlo, había perdido un tiempo muy valioso con sus hijos: parte de la infancia y la adolescencia hasta principios de la adultez. Estas personas no volverían a ser lo que fueron antaño. Eran sus hijos y su sobrino, pero no eran los niños a los que había revoloteado el cabello meses antes.

Itachi, con su tipo esbelto y su musculatura atlética, su cabello negro como la noche recogido en una coleta baja, los mechones del flequillo enmarcando su rostro aristocrático. Las marcas originando en sus lagrimales dándole un aspecto muy _adulto_, su rostro estoico, sus labios en una raya firme y sus ojos inescrutables clavados en los suyos por un segundo. Su porte cansado, su espalda casi imperceptiblemente encogida por la responsabilidad. Su cuerpo listo para la lucha, los músculos tensos pero a la vez relajados; todos sabían que estaba totalmente alerta de sus alrededores. ¿Esta persona era _Itachi_? Dios mío…

Shisui… Su primogénito, su hijo… Quizá algo más alto del alto Itachi, su musculatura igualmente esbelta pero más compacta y felina, como la de un nadador. Sus espaldas anchas, sus brazos cruzados, sus piernas fuertes ligeramente separadas. Su rostro estoico y libre de bromas, al contrario de hacía _meses_, y sus ojos exhaustos con los párpados pesados del estrés. Al contrario que Itachi, Shisui tenía la espalda recta dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento, a la defensiva. El cabello algo más largo y revuelto en todas direcciones, parecía salvaje. Sus ojos negros se movían casi furtivamente. El hecho de que su pierna derecha estuviera ligeramente avanzada sobre Hinata les daba a todos a entender que estaba protegiéndola, sin planteárselo.

Y después Hinata… Su hija, su niña. Verla ente ambos hombres, una cabeza más baja, con porte igualmente felino y elegante, su cabello recogido en un intrincado y bien sujeto moño. Su rostro blanco resaltaba sus ojeras aliladas, sus ojos pestañeaban de vez en cuando observando con atención todo cuanto veía. Sus brazos también cruzados pero esta vez de cansancio. Con sus piernas largas pero musculosas, estaban seguros que una patada de esas piernas sería capaz de arrancar cabezas; los brazos y las manos en tensión, las uñas largas como garras. Todos vieron el tic en uno de sus ojos, muy de vez en cuando, y supieron quién era la persona más estresada del grupo.

Sin duda eran un equipo formidable pero eso no quitaba que todos sintieran tristeza por haber perdido parte de ellos, sin quererlo.

….

Durante casi 3 años estuvieron entrenando y reafirmando su control. El equipo 13 no tenía prisas, hacían solamente una misión por mes y siempre de rango A. Sin querer, pronto todos se dieron cuenta de que el equipo 13 entrenaba para ser la sombra del Hokage, tal y como lo eran ya. Nadie sabía de sus habilidades, ni siquiera aquellos que les vieron competir en los exámenes de chunin podían decir que sabían cómo luchaba el equipo Uchiha. Eso les hacía tremendamente adecuados para el cargo de escolta. Además, hasta que Fugaku no muriera o se retirara, Itachi no tendría responsabilidades, o demasiadas, para con su clan. Todos sabían dentro del clan Uchiha quiénes serían el brazo derecho e izquierdo de su heredero, los consejeros, los oídos y la visión de Itachi. Sin duda alguna, los gemelos.

Ni siquiera Fugaku había tenido semejante apoyo cuando él era un pequeño adolescente. Kumida, por otro lado, estaba algo apesumbrada, puesto que Shisui e Hinata eran también los herederos de un gran clan: el clan Uzumaki, y al parecer no tenían gana alguna de liderar al clan. Se encogió de hombros y miró a su pequeño benjamín, Yuu Uchiha. Al contrario que los gemelos, Yuu tenía el cabello rojo como el fuego, al igual que su madre, y los ojos negros de su padre. Otra mezcla perfecta entre ambos clanes. Sabían a ciencia cierta que Yuu, al menos, había heredado su chakra inmenso de color turquesa. El Sharingan, bueno, eso estaba por ver.

Escuchó unos golpes en el jardín trasero y supo en seguida quiénes eran. Rodó los ojos. Desde que hacía 3 años instalaron el festival y las competiciones todos los clanes se habían abierto muchísimo más, incluso dejando las puertas de los complejos abiertas para que los niños pudieran entrar y salir a jugar en cualquier parque, fuera público o privado, a entrenar en terrenos preparados contra el fuego, como los Uchiha, o para el taijutsu, como los Hyuga. El mandato de Minato había resultado ser el mejor desde Hashirama, Kumida diría que incluso mejor.

La seguridad de la aldea había sido totalmente reforzada, se habían creado más escondites y el clan Uzumaki había sellado todo el recorrido de la muralla para que, una vez las puertas de la aldea se cerraran, se creara una burbuja enorme protectora que podría durar varias semanas a meses dependiendo de la cantidad de chakra que los sellos hubieran absorbido. Kushina, Kumida y los gemelos habían participado en la recolección de chakra cada día durante los 3 años, siendo los únicos capaces de manejar los sellos, así como el clan Uzumaki antes de partir de vuelta a Uzushiogakure un mes después de su creación.

Gracias también a los controles e interrogaciones rutinarios se había podido coger al espía de Kiri, Gashira, nada más pisar el complejo Hyuga y había sido deportado a Kiri, donde lo acogieron con vergüenza al ver que había fracasado y que todas las naciones habían sido puestas en alerta debido a sus acciones. También se evitó el envenenamiento de Lady Hyuga a manos del mismo consejo Hyuga, o parte de él, y la muerte de Hizashi (como había pasado en la otra realidad). Naruto, por otro lado, ahora tenía un hermano menor casi idéntico llamado Menma; Kumida no sabía de dónde sacaba los nombres la pareja (en otro lugar lejano un ermitaño pervertido estornudó).

"¡Sisy!", llamó Yuu a su hermana. Sus ojos negros brillaron cariñosamente cuando alzó sus brazos y su hermana mayor le cogió al instante con una sonrisa, "¡Sasu no quere jugar 'nmigo!"

"¿No? Ya jugaremos tú y yo", la voz normalmente estoica de Hinata se volvió igual de dulce que la miel, arrullando a su hermano pequeño sin tan siquiera girarse ver los labios rizados burlonamente de Shisui.

"¡Shisui!", exclamó desde el suelo el pequeño Gaara de 5 años, alzando los brazos con un puchero, sus ojos verdes libres de ojeras fijados intermitentemente en Yuu y la única niña.

Shisui suspiró, perdiendo la sonrisa, y los labios de Hinata se estiraron socarronamente por encima de la cabeza, ahora acurrucada en su cuello tras su cabello suelto, de Yuu. Kumida sacudió la cabeza, unas manos posándose en su cintura de forma familiar. Era Akuma, que lo había visto todo por encima de su hombro.

"Esos niños, son idénticos".

Akuma rio y le dio un beso en la mejilla, "Son gemelos, claro que son idénticos".

No era la primera vez que los gemelos, después de volver a conectar con la familia, hacían las mismas cosas incluso en tiempos distintos. Era fascinante verles comportarse de forma tan… _igual_. Y eso que Kumida sabía que, durante años, Shisui había estado muerto en uno de los laboratorios de Orochimaru. De solo pensarlo se le ponía el bello de punta y el corazón le iba a mil.

"Deja de pensar en ello, Kumi, ahora estamos todos a salvo y juntos", le susurró en el oído Akuma y Kumida supo que los gemelos le habían escuchado a juzgar por el movimiento de orejas de Shisui y el suspiro nasal de Hinata.

A esos niños no se les pasaba nada desapercibido, pensó con cariño. Aun así, no los quería de otra manera, eran sus hijos.

…..

"¡Chicos, estoy encantado con vuestra carrera!", les comentó su tío y Hokage, Minato, viendo los papeles que tenía frente a sí, sonriendo. "Unas 44 misiones de rango A, todas exitosas, y 3 misiones rango S exitosas".

Shisui, Hinata e Itachi se mantuvieron de pie, con aspecto relajado. Después de casi 4 años habían aprendido a tranquilizarse, al menos dentro de los seguros confines de la aldea, y todos lo habían notado. Minato dejó sus papeles después de leer las habilidades y sus calificaciones por Shikaku y vio que eran casi perfectas. Sin duda el equipo 13 era uno de los mejores equipos del momento en su villa, serían los perfectos escoltas. Lo mejor de todo era que, debido a sus antiguas responsabilidades, al equipo Uchiha no le importaba quedarse el 75% del tiempo en Konoha protegiéndole a él en lugar de ir por ahí fuera en busca de aventuras. Aun así, era inevitable que sus sobrinos marcharan de la aldea de nuevo, siendo su currículo tan prestigioso y sus habilidades demandadas.

"Bien, bien, ha llegado el momento. Debido a la información que poseo… Tened", sacó unos papeles y firmó con su sello, ascendiéndolos. "Podéis ir a comprar el uniforme de jonin en seguida".

Cogieron la autorización para comprarse el uniforme y se quedaron mirando a Minato, él alzó una ceja sonriendo, "¿A qué esperáis?"

"Quizá a que nos digas qué vamos a hacer a partir de ahora", bufó con una sonrisa en la cara Shisui.

Minato sonrió maliciosamente, "Bueno, como mi escolta seréis responsables de mi seguridad, es decir, si viajo fuera de la aldea siempre estaréis conmigo, si me quedo en la aldea, también. Normalmente aquí en Konoha tengo un escuadrón anbu vigilándome así que pronto recibiréis la invitación, como ya sabéis. Espero que esta vez aceptéis todos".

Shisui asintió y se encogió de hombros a la vez. No era porque no hubiera querido… Ser anbu iba a ser algo nuevo para él, no obstante, mirando las caras aburridas de Itachi y su hermana, presentía que la novedad pasaría pronto. Sobre todo si tenían que quedarse en la aldea todo el tiempo. Observó por las ventanas el hermoso día en Konoha y suspiró de cansancio. A pesar de no haber hecho nada esa mañana estaba agotado. Quizá fuera jugar continuamente con niños d años; sí, debía ser eso. Sasuke, que con Itachi en su casa a todas horas había pedido a su hermano que le llevara con él, Naruto, que gracias a Kumida cuidando de Menma estaba siempre en su casa jugando con Sasuke, Gaara y Yuu que siempre estaban persiguiendo a Hinata… Sin contar Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Sakura, Hanabi, Neji, Tenten, Lee y cuántos niños más que siempre estaban entrando y saliendo del complejo Uchiha para jugar con sus amigos de la Academia (cosa que suponía gemidos de Naruto y Sasuke para que Hinata, Itachi y él les ayudaran con sus deberes).

Con razón Shisui no se había planteado tener hijos nunca. Incluso había rehuido las relaciones, prefiriendo tener aventuras con mujeres civiles que no querían nada más que sexo. Sabía que Hinata prefería tener amantes estables, como Itachi, o una relación seria, como Darui. No obstante, se planteó si debería buscar en un futuro a alguien compatible con quien tener una familia. Mmm, Kurenai había terminado con Asuma y, viendo la relación amor-odio, era muy posible que el futuro se repitiera. Sin embargo, Hana Inuzuka había estado soltera y también se había mostrado interesada en él cada vez que se habían visto. Se decidió al instante, empezaría a cortejarla y, quién sabe, dentro de un par de año lo mejor estaban juntos.

"¡Hinata!", gritó una voz al otro lado de la calle. Itachi, Hinata y él se giraron.

Era Hayate, que corría para acercarse a ellos esquivando a la gente. El joven de 14 años les había visto aparecer de la torre del Hokage y había decidido pedirle, de una vez por todas, una cita a la única mujer del equipo 13. Claro está, Hinata Uchiha solo tenía 11 años pero sabía que era una buena candidata para ser su novia: poderosa, inteligente, hermosa, leal, divertida, tranquila, con una voluntad fuerte, maternal y protectora. Quizá fuera extraño buscar tan joven a una potencial pareja para la vida ninja era muy difícil.

Cuando llegó se apartó el flequillo de los ojos y miró con una sonrisa a Hinata, "Hinata, acabo de verte pasar y me preguntaba si te gustaría que fuéramos a dar un paseo por la nueva heladería".

Hinata pestañeó, a la vez que Shisui, y vio como los ojos de Itachi se entrecerraban. Hayate pareció verlo también puesto que miró confundido por un segundo al heredero Uchiha antes de que su rostro se sorprendiera. ¡Así que a Itachi le gustaba su prima!

"Hinata me ha reservado el día entero para mí, ¿no es cierto, Hina?", preguntó Itachi poniéndole el brazo por encima de los hombros posesivamente a Hinata.

Le miró, sus ojos bastante cerca debido a estar tocando, e Hinata alzó una ceja durante un segundo, divertida pero luego su rostro se mostró pensativo, "Sí, lo siento, Hayate, otro día tal vez".

A ninguno de los adolescentes les pasó desapercibido como la chica no había rechazado a Hayate definitivamente, a juzgar por su sonrisa pícara lo sabía, y como tampoco había negado darle una oportunidad a Itachi. Así que al parecer la heredera Uzumaki estaba abierta a todas las posibilidades… Itachi sintió un tic en su ceja al darse cuenta que tendría que competir con muchos hombres, puesto que Hinata no era tan superficial como para rechazar a la gente sin conocerla, y supo que debería intentar _volver_ a conquistar a su prima si la quería para él.

"Bueno, bueno, ya está bien", dijo asqueado Shisui al ver la competición por su hermana entre su amigo Hayate, sonriente, y su primo serio, Itachi, _y_ aquellos hombres que habían escuchado la conversación interesados.

Apartó el brazo de Itachi, todavía en los hombros de su gemela, y lanzó una mirada envenenada a Hayate y a los demás, que se dieron la vuelta y siguieron caminando. Posó su propio brazo rodeando los hombros y cerniéndose entorno al cuello de su gemelo y su rostro se mostró intimidante, llevándose a su hermana calle abajo, dejando a Itachi parado en el sitio. El heredero Uchiha miró el cogote de sus parientes y vio, con algo de sorpresa, como Hinata giraba la cabeza para mirarle sobre su hombro, sus ojos clavados en los suyos con un mensaje, y la ceja alzada levemente. Mmm… Así que al parecer a Hinata no le importaba volver a estar juntos.

"¿Qué te conquiste, eh?", musitó en voz baja con una pequeña sonrisa que dio escalofríos a los que la vieron. Se cruzó de brazos, divertido, y se sintió feliz de tener otra oportunidad.

Eso haría. Hinata sería suya, de nuevo y esta vez para siempre.

…

Mikoto sonrió detrás de su taza de té humeante. Fugaku tenía una expresión satisfecha y Sasuke miraba de vez en cuando a todos sus parientes, cenando esa noche. Con 8 años todavía no entendía qué estaba pasando en su casa. Miró fijamente a Hinata, que estaba cenando con ellos, por primera vez en la vida sin su gemelo y sin sus padres y hermanos pequeños y supo que fuera lo que fuera que sucediera tenía que ver con ella. La matriarca Uchiha observó la escena. Estaban sentados, su marido y ella en cada punta de la mesa, Sasuke a un lado y, al otro lado, Itachi muy cerca de Hinata. No había alguna duda, para los adultos, qué quería comunicar su hijo de 14 años.

Así que estaba saliendo con Hinata, ¿eh? Durante un par de años Itachi había estado persiguiendo a Hinata cuando Shisui le dejaba, claro. El problema era que Shisui estaba en el mismo equipo, y escuadrón anbu, que Hinata y él. Sin contar que Kakashi, el capitán de su escuadrón, tenía un complejo de hermana con Hinata. Mikoto suprimió una risa. Itachi tenía suerte que Yuu y Naruto fueran demasiado jóvenes, e inocentes, para darse cuenta de sus intenciones. Gaara, por otro lado, era otra historia… Se había unido al grupo de Kakashi y Shisui al instante cuado vio las miradas que se dirigían Hinata e Itachi.

Mikoto tenía que acordarse de que su hijo y su sobrina tenían, en realidad, 29 años. Ningún niño de 12 y 13 años era tan maduro como para desear sexualmente, de verdad y con el objetivo de tener una relación seria, a alguien. Sin embargo su hijo Itachi e Hinata se deseaban, y mucho. Había sido una sorpresa saber por Itachi que ambos ya habían tenido una relación antes, durante casi 6 años. Aun así Mikoto estaba ansiosa de ver la progresión de su nueva relación, y no era la única. Kushina y Kumida habían apostado cuándo iban a declarar, oficialmente, que estaban juntos. Y resultó que había ganado Fugaku… Maldición.

Mikoto intercambió una, sorprendente, sonrisa cuando Itachi cogió la mano de su novia bajo la mesa al acabar la cena, aun sabiendo que todos, incluso Sasuke, sabían lo que estaba haciendo. Sasuke frunció el ceño y tuvo la impresión que estaba a punto de unirse a la patrulla de Shisui.

"Así que… ¿cuándo es la boda?", preguntó Mikoto sin poder resistir su sonrisa, que era tan grande que no le cabía en la cara.

Fugaku escupió su té de golpe y los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron como platos. Mikoto casi rompe a llorar al ver la diferencia en su familia. Fugaku nunca se hubiera permitido mostrarse tan relajado y Sasuke ya hubiera mirado al suelo, reprendido, e Itachi… Itachi nunca habría sonreído, su rostro mostrando una total felicidad que les dejó a todos sin aliento. Hinata, por otro lado, solo había sonreído levemente mirando de reojo a Itachi. El brazo de Itachi acabó rodeando, como hacía tantos años, las caderas de Hinata, apegándola a su cuerpo de forma casi imposible, y su otra mano libre cogiendo la mano más cercana de su chica.

"Quizá en un par de años", contestó y Mikoto sintió su mandíbula descolgarse. Lo había preguntado en broma pero Itachi iba en serio.

"¿Os vais a casar?", preguntó incrédulo Sasuke, que se acaba de dar cuenta de la relación de su hermano mayor con su prima, "¿Vais a tener hijos?"

Hinata reprimió una risa clara para todos pero dejó que contestara Itachi, "Claro. Algún día tendremos suficientes hijos como para que tú, Shisui, Gaara, Naruto y Yuu seáis padrinos".

Fugaku volvió a escupir el té y dio las gracias a Mikoto por darle unas palmadas en la espalda cuando dejó de toser; apoyó la taza en la mesa con un suspiro. Su primogénito iba a matarle a sustos. Eso significaban 5 hijos y Fugaku no sabía si Itachi, esta vez, iba en serio o no. A juzgar por la cara exasperada de Hinata creía que no pero quién sabe. Itachi había dejado de ser predecible desde hacía años. Negó con la cabeza cuando Mikoto le ofreció ir a buscar una tercera taza de té, sabedor por la sonrisa maliciosa en la comisura de los labios de Itachi que no sería la última vez esa noche que acabaría ahogándose bebiendo.

Una vez Sasuke se fue a la cama, bostezando cada 5 segundos, Mikoto con la ayuda de Hinata sacó el sake y despejó la mesa. Itachi se quedó a su padre a solas, una vez abrazó a Hinata quién pensaba quedarse un rato a charlar con Mikoto antes de que Itachi la acompañara a casa, y se sentó de nuevo. Fugaku llevó las pequeñas copas en silencio y ambos escucharon como las mujeres se iban al patio con sus nuevas tazas de té y galletas.

"Así que os vais a casar…", Fugaku omitió lo de hijos por el momento viendo como los hombros de Itachi se movían de la risa imperceptiblemente.

"Sí, tarde o temprano, y espero que temprano", comentó y sonrió esta vez en serio.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y Fugaku asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Hinata era una de sus compatriotas favoritas y la preferida para que saliera con Itachi, aunque eso no se lo iba a decir ni a Mikoto. Evitó sonreir con arrogancia, nadie se había dado cuenta que él, al apostar sobre su relación, ya les había dado el visto bueno. Es más, incluso había intentado, con éxito, que ambos pasaran más tiempo juntos a solas sin Shisui ("Ese Fugaku, lo está haciendo aposta", había dicho Shisui, chirriando los dientes y con un tic en el ojo derecho. Kakashi y Gaara asintieron con expresiones serias, sentados en el sofá del apartamento de Kakashi, "¡Cómo demonios no se da cuenta nadie no lo sabré nunca!").

Sabía que Itachi, una vez quería algo, o a alguien, nada podía pararle. Al parecer, además, Hinata no estaba opuesta a que Itachi la cortejara, a juzgar por las sonrisas secretas, las miradas penetrantes y los roces de piel. Sin duda alguna había hecho que Itachi se esforzara, aun sin hacerle sufrir demasiado, y estaba seguro que Itachi se había divertido cazándola, como consiguió saber al ver el caminar satisfecho de su primogénito y las sonrisas algo aliviadas cuando Hinata aceptaba sus avances. No tenía duda alguna que Hinata e Itachi eran tal para cual y que estarían juntos durante mucho tiempo.

Itachi, por otro lado, recordó aquellas veces que Hinata y él quedaron para volver a conectar a solas. Cenas románticas una vez por semana, paseos a solas por las noches, picnic una vez al mes en un pequeño prado que habían encontrado, jugando al shogi o leyendo en silencio del mismo pergamino mientras se abrazaban… Al recordar todos los momentos que había pasado con Hinata se sorprendía de lo fácil que era estar juntos. Aunque obviamente habían peleado varias veces, ya sea por males entendidos o por la presencia a veces agotadora de Shisui y sus secuaces, no lo cambiaría por nada. Cada vez que pensaba en Hinata con Darui le hervía la sangre. Ugh, ¿cómo podía haber permitido que se casara con él?

"Estás celoso", dijo con voz cantarina una noche que paseaban a solas, después de haber atado a Shisui, Kakashi y Gaara en casa de los Uzumaki-Uchiha. Kumida había sacudido la cabeza, incrédula, y Akuma solo había alzado una ceja.

"No es cierto".

"Sí lo es".

"…", miró de reojo a Hinata y la cogió por la cintura, acercándola a él, "No. Ahora no tengo nada de lo que estar celoso, eres mía".

"Quizás…", empezó burlonamente Hinata pero su rostro se mostró serio en seguida, sabía que Itachi se sentía inseguro a veces, "aunque ya sabes, Itachi, que no me arrepiento de nada. Estamos juntos ahora y espero que para siempre".

Itachi miró fijamente sus ojos violetas y su rostro, sin darse cuenta, se relajó hasta mirar con adoración a Hinata. Los brazos femeninos rodearon su cuello e Itachi la atrajo más contra su cuerpo. Se quedaron en silencio, abrazados en la oscuridad de la noche, en una calle desierta de Konoha. Cerró los ojos apretando su rostro contra el cabello suelto de Hinata, y sintió el cosquilleo de las pestañas femeninas contra su cuello, donde su novia había escondido su cara. No quería separarse de su abrazo jamás.

"Hinata", llamó sin moverse un ápice, y sin levantar su voz más que un susurro. Escuchó un 'mmm' de Hinata contra su cuello y sonrió. "Te amo".

Durante segundos estuvo callada, hasta que levantó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos, murmuró "Yo también te amo".

….

"Kami, qué aburrimiento", dijo una voz masculina. Era Shisui.

Itachi rodó los ojos disimuladamente aunque estaba seguro que Hinata le había visto y que Shisui, aun con los ojos cerrados, sabía que los había rodado. Se encontraban en su tienda favorita de dango, tomando granizados y, como no, un par de platos de dango.

"Sé que suena mal pero con Akatsuki vivos las cosas eran más movidas", comentó de nuevo Shisui, poniendo la mano bajo su barbilla para aguantar el peso de su pesada cabeza y miró por la ventana hacia el exterior. De repente pasó alguien muy especial, "¡Hey, Hana!"

Hana Inuzuka se giró al escuchar una voz muy familiar y sonrió al ver a su novio. Llevaban casi un año saliendo, desde que Itachi y Shisui pelearon para que le dejara salir con su gemela en paz, y no podía creer que Shisui Uchiha fuera tan… diferente. A pesar de parecer a veces distante y arrogante, Shisui era pensativo y apasionado. Sabía lo que quería y tenía la voluntad de sacrificarse por ello. Era también muy cabezota, como todos los Uzumaki, y persistente. A Hana no le había costado nada dejar ir sus dudas para empezar a salir con Shisui Uchiha, y todavía no se había arrepentido de ello.

"¿Un tentempié a estas horas?", preguntó risueña Hana, su cabello suelto salvo un par de mechones a cada lado de su rostro cogidos tras su cabeza.

"Hace tiempo que teníamos previsto una salida", contestó Hinata, mandándole una sonrisa a la novia de su hermano gemelo. Al contrario que Shisui, Hinata había aceptado desde el primer momento a Hana, sabedora que tenía sentimientos genuinos hacia su hermano, "¿Qué tal tú? ¿Y tu madre y tu hermano?"

"Bien, bien, Kiba está saltando de contento. Mi madre le entregó a su cachorro, una cosita blanca de lo más adorable", luego sacudió la cabeza Hana, suspiró, "y el idiota de mi hermano le ha llamado Akamaru. Bueno, qué se le va a hacer".

Los Uchiha bufaron una risa ahogada y Shisui se inclinó sobre su asiento, pasándole el brazo sobre el hombro a su novia, "¿No tenías algo que decirle a Hana, Hinata?"

El rostro de Shisui eran malicioso pero Itachi e Hinata sabían que estaba feliz por ellos así que lo dejaron estar. Hana miró con curiosidad a los otros Uchiha cuando su ojo captó algo en el dedo anular izquierdo de Hinata. Era un anillo de oro blanco, liso. Jadeó de la sorpresa cuando Hinata, que la había visto mirando, sonrió y le dio la vuelta al anillo, dejando ver un precioso zafiro ovalado con pequeños diamantes rodeándolo y un grabado en el aro que le daba un aspecto elegante y único.

"Me preguntaba si te gustaría ser mi dama de honor", sonrió ampliamente Hinata y Hana se quedó algo muda al ver los rostros de felicidad en la pareja. Itachi incluso estaba sonriendo, una mano sospechosamente bajo la mesa.

"¡Ah!", soltó un pequeño chillido de la emoción y se tiró sobre Hinata, quien recibió el abrazo con los ojos abiertos, "¡Pues claro que sí! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Cuándo es la boda? ¿Tenéis fecha?"

Hinata e Itachi miraron asombrados a Hana, algo horrorizados también, y escucharon a Shisui partirse de risa por encima de la voz emotiva de su novia, que parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar. De repente todas las personas de la tienda les estaban mirando, todos enterados de que el heredero Uchiha y uno de los herederos Uzumaki se iban a casar. Algunas bocas se habían abierto de la estupefacción.

"Será dentro de 6 meses", contestó finalmente con voz calmada Itachi, comiendo su último dango.

"¿Ya dará tiempo a prepararlo todo? ¿Dónde será la ceremonia? ¡Hina, ya sabes que cuando necesites ayuda estoy ahí!", contestó de un tirón Hana e Itachi suspiró imperceptiblemente.

Tenía la sensación de que planear con Hana Inuzuka y Shisui en la misma habitación, junto con Kushina, Mikoto y Kumida sería agotador… Sin contar con su abuela, que estaba radiante de contento con la unión, y la abuela de Hinata, que había venido de Uzushiogakure nada más enterarse días antes. Lo único que tenía ganas de hacer era coger a Hinata e irse ambos a un lugar solitario y lejano. Aunque, pensó, eso mismo haría durante 2 meses después de casarse. Que Hinata fuera la sobrina favorita del Hokage quizá tenía algo que ver… Sin darse cuenta, sonrió.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Editado! <strong>

**R & R.**


	19. Epílogo - Todo lo que pudo desear

**CAPÍTULO EDITADO & REVISADO**

**Sumario: **¿Cómo sería la historia si Hinata hubiera sido la hermana gemela de Shisui Uchiha, hija de un Uchiha y una Uzumaki? ¿Qué pasaría si Naruto e Hinata fueran primos y si Sasuke no fuera el último Uchiha? ¿Qué habría pasado si Hinata, Shisui e Itachi fueran los tres prodigios? El resultado, la Hinata fuerte que la mayoría deseamos.

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo - Todo lo que pudo desear.<strong>

Hinata suspiró de cansancio sentándose en el sofá de su casa. Habían pasado casi 7 años desde que se casó con Itachi con 16 años. Su luna de miel, que duró cerca de 2 meses, fue espectacular. Viajaron por varios países y visitaron, como turistas esta vez, los muchos parajes espectaculares y aldeas interesantes. Aunque claro, también le había gustado su nueva intimidad con su marido. Itachi la sorprendía incluso a ella, quién mejor le conocía de todo el mundo. Nunca hubiera imaginado lo romántico que llegaba a ser Itachi. Cerró los ojos recordando como Itachi la había llevado a ver unos fuegos artificiales en lo alto de una colina solitaria a la cual solo habían accedido gracias a sus habilidades shinobi. El baño de esa misma noche en un lago cercano había sido la guinda del pastel.

Les sorprendió a ambos que sus familias hubieran utilizado su tiempo sin ellos para arreglarle una amplia casa de 2 plantas en el complejo Uchiha. Incluso la habían pintado, gracias a Shisui, quién sabía perfectamente los gustos de su hermana y su primo. Decorar juntos había sido divertido. Muchas de las cosas de casados no las había experimentado con su antiguo matrimonio, y es que la guerra les había impedido que tuvieran aunque sea más de una semana de luna de miel; ni siquiera habían podido buscar una casa donde vivir porque Hinata había sido enviada a varias misiones sin demora alguna mientras Darui se había quedado guardando al Raikage. En realidad, ahora que lo pensaba, su matrimonio había sido uno muy extraño, nada tenía que ver al suyo con Itachi.

"Mmmm…", había murmurado Itachi, cuando vio la única habitación vacía. Ni estaba pintada ni tenía cortinas ni muebles. Tenía un sospechoso presentimiento de cuál era esa habitación, "Esta tendremos que pintarla nosotros, parece".

Hinata rodeó a Itachi por la espalda con sus brazos, "Así que esta habitación es para el primer futuro hijo, ¿eh?"

Rio cuando las manos de Itachi cogieron las suyas, entrelazando sus dedos. Sabía que Itachi quería tener una familia pero ambos habían decidido esperar unos cuantos años, en realidad 4 años, hasta llegar a la veintena.

"¿Te imaginas que dirá tío Minato si de repente su equipo de escoltas se queda sin uno de sus miembros por una baja de maternidad?", dijo risueño y sarcástico a la vez Shisui, una noche que Hana les acompañaba a una doble cita en uno de los restaurantes de la aldea.

Hana sonrió al ver los rostros en blanco de los recién casados, "¿Y cuándo pensáis tener hijos?"

Hinata sonrió suprimiendo una risa, "Ya lo hemos hablado y seguramente será dentro de unos cuantos años. Todavía queremos disfrutar de nuestro trabajo y de estar solos".

Itachi no abrió la boca pero lo cierto era que quería tener a Hinata, sin más preocupaciones, para sí solo durante unos años. Dio gracias a Minato mentalmente por haberle dado un trabajo tan flexible, debido a eso podía ver más seguido a su esposa.

Hinata se sobre saltó. Había estado tan ensimismada en sus recuerdos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que Itachi había llegado a casa después de todo el día escoltando a Minato. Su marido apareció por la puerta del salón con una sonrisa en el rostro; era una expresión que siempre mostraba cuando estaban a solas. Le contempló sentada todavía en el sofá. Ahora Itachi medía casi 1.90 y seguía siendo igual de esbelto y atlético que siempre. Su cabello negro y lacio le llegaba a los codos y solo cuando estaban solos se lo dejaba suelto. Sus ojos negros la miraban libres de ceguera con un color azabache penetrante, y fogosos. Su mirada, como desde hacía meses, pasó de su rostro a su estómago. Estaba embarazada.

"¡Itachi!", saludó felizmente desde el sofá, su barriga abultada de 8 meses y medio no le dejaba moverse. Yoru levantó la cabeza desde su lado para mirar al marido de su anfitriona.

Itachi se le acercó con largas zancadas y la rodeó con un suspiro aliviado entre sus brazos, como para cerciorarse que Hinata y su bebé estaban sanos y salvos, "Mi amor".

E irremediablemente cogió el cabello suelto de su esposa y guio sus labios hasta que se dieron un apasionado beso de saludo. Hinata sonrió, sus labios juntos todavía, cuando la mano libre de Itachi fue a parar, para su poca sorpresa, a su estómago. Sintió unas patadas y movimiento dentro de sí e Itachi rio calladamente al ver que su primogénito, que ambos pensaban que era niño, le daba la bienvenida a casa. Cuando se separaron Itachi se arrodilló entre sus piernas, alzando su camiseta para dejar su barriga desnuda, posando su cabeza con los ojos cerrados y expresión beatífica, como cada día, en su estómago, escuchando como su hijo, o hija, se movía dentro de su querida esposa.

Itachi, como cada día, había cerrado los ojos para evitar que Hinata viera como se le humedecían. Aunque ambos sabían que siempre se emocionaba al llegar a casa y ver como Hinata le esperaba despierta, su barriga cada día más grande. Cada noche, antes de dormirse, cuando tenía a su esposa entre los brazos y su rostro enterrado en su cabello, daba las gracias mentalmente a Shisui por haber cometido semejante estupidez años antes. Todo lo que había querido ahora lo tenía y se lo debía a su cuñado: un trabajo tranquilo y sin muchas muertes, la unión definitiva del clan y su aldea, una familia con Hinata,… ¡Oh, cómo deseaba ser padre! Nunca habría imaginado sentirse tan ansioso de conocer a alguien pero, con algo de estupefacción, se dio cuenta que estaba preparado para aumentar su familia.

Aun así, Shisui e Itachi, junto con Naruto, Sasuke, Yuu, Menma y Gaara entrenaban cada día durante horas. Todos tenían una conexión especial con Hinata y, ahora que no se podía mover debido a su embarazo, tenían miedo de que no se pudiera defender en caso de ser atacada. Hinata, mucho tiempo atrás, se habría sentido exasperada y enfadada pero tenía ya 38 años, al menos mentalmente, y sabía que solo tenían miedo de perderla, tal y como habría sentido ella de estar sus roles intercambiados. Les dejaba, con paciencia, que la visitaran a todas horas del día y, sino podían, Shisui enviaba en un momento a Arufa para comprobar que no le pasaba nada.

"No le va a pasar nada", rodó los ojos Kushina, que siendo la esposa del Hokage era uno de los blancos de todos los países y, por lo tanto, solía quedarse en Konoha la mayor parte del tiempo, "vamos a estar juntas todos los días, ya verás como Hinata me va a repudiar en menos de un mes".

Todos los padres y tíos, y amigos de la familia que habían llegado esa noche para escuchar las noticias de la pareja, se rieron al ver la expresión poco decidida de Itachi y los demás. Gaara, que había decidido a los 12 años ir a conocer a sus hermanos biológicos en la Arena, era uno de los que menos se separaba de su hermana adoptiva, siendo él el nuevo Kazekage y habiéndose mudado permanentemente a la Arena. No había sido una sorpresa, para los gemelos e Itachi, pero sí para los demás, cuando decidió conocer su lugar natal y, sin comerlo ni beberlo, el consejo quiso que Gaara viviera allí con ellos. Decir que todos, incluso el mencionado, estaban furiosos era un eufemismo. Por suerte, siendo el País del Viento el aliado más fuerte del País del Fuego, Gaara viajaba constantemente para ver a su familia, acompañado de su escolta, Temari, Kankuro y Matsuri.

Naruto y Menma habían desaparecido durante 3 años a estudiar con Jiraiya, y Sasuke y Yuu habían sido entrenados por Itachi en la aldea con la ayuda de Shisui e Hinata, los prodigios del clan, así como Kakashi durante el mismo período de tiempo. Yuu, no obstante, también había estado un año entero en Uzushiogakure con tal de aprender las tradiciones del clan, viendo que los gemelos no tenían la intención de liderarlo.

"Hoy te he echado de menos", le comentó Hinata e Itachi alzó ligeramente la cabeza desde su sitio para mirar a su bella esposa. Cada día estaba un poco más enamorado de ella, "y me duele la espalda".

El puchero que hizo Hinata le indicó que las hormonas habían vuelto, aun así, suprimió una sonrisa divertida y ayudó a su mujer a levantarse. Sin embargo, nada más ponerse de pie Hinata jadeó. Vio un líquido correr por las piernas de su esposa y ambos se quedaron mirando en silencio el uno al otro, atónitos, hasta que un dolor intenso provocó que Hinata se cogiera el estómago, gimiendo.

"¡Itachi!", la voz frenética de Hinata llamó y él tomó un par de respiraciones profundas al ver a su esposa encogida de dolor.

"Nos vamos al hospital Hinata", le dijo con voz firme y supo en seguida que debía de dolerle mucho porque ni siquiera habló cuando la cogió en brazos.

Creó un solo clon antes de partir y se transportó en un remolino de hojas. Sabía que pronto llegarían los demás al ser avisados. Tsunade, que todavía seguía siendo la Directora del hospital, se presentó nada más sentir la presencia de Hinata.

"Ven, por aquí", llamó.

Itachi recorrió los pasillos a grandes zancadas y en menos de 5 minutos Hinata ya estaba apoyada en una cama, con sus ropas dobladas y su batín blanco del hospital puesto. Nunca había visto el rostro de su esposa mostrar tanto dolor. Tampoco se había sentido tan inútil que en ese momento, mirando como Hinata cogía fuertemente las barras metálicas (tan fuerte que las abolló irremediablemente), solo tocándole el cabello y murmurando palabras de aliento en su oído.

"¡Vamos, Hinata, un empujón más!",

"¡AAAAAH!",

Itachi estaba blanco como la leche, aterrorizado, pero observó como Tsunade cogía al bebé del cuerpo de su esposa y respiró, dándose cuenta que había dejado de tomar aire, cuando escuchó los sollozos de un bebé recién nacido.

"¡Felicidades! ¡Es niño!", le informó la voz curiosamente jovial de Tsunade, que no había querido que otro llevara el parto de su sobrina.

Observó en silencio a su primogénito, en brazos de su madre que le arrullaba calladamente hasta que dejó de llorar. Los ojos negros del bebé miraron fijamente los ojos violetas de su madre e Itachi contempló como ambos se miraban intensamente. Itachi sintió lágrimas recorrer su rostro y se secó la cara con una mano, observando con adoración a su familia. Hinata sonrió viéndole por el rabillo del ojo pero con su mirada afilada puesta en su hijo.

"¿Cuál es su nombre?", escuchó una voz algo distante preguntar, centrado totalmente en su hijo como estaba.

"Masaru Uchiha".

Tsunade sonrió. Así que victoria, eh… Suponía que, en cierto modo, Hinata e Itachi Uchiha sí que habían ganado la partida al destino. Sabía que, pasara lo que pasara, estarían juntos para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>¡TOTALMENTE EDITADO! Por fin. <strong>

**R & R.**


End file.
